MBC's Case: The Wizard Of Oz
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: A parody of the Wizard Of Oz. A strange tornado swipes Cathy Smith & Toto into a new land? The girl must follow the yellow brick road to find the Wizard to go home while avoiding Hecate, the Witch Of The West. Guest Stars to appear; Freelance Police: Sam & Max. Along with the Mane Six from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It's a CROSSOVER Tale Never before told, until now...?
1. Chapter 01 Over The Rainbow

Author Note: A fantastic greeting to all my loyal followers and viewers to this grand moment of a new story presentation. I can personally say, that the "King of VISIONS" has put lots of mind, body, spirit and heart into this work, so that it may be enjoyable for all to witness it's work. The **ENVISIONED** detail of using cast from the Monster Buster Club TV series, struck me as something interesting to try with this story. For I've seen 'The Wizard Of Oz' work of the 1939 film (which was served as the base for other Fanmake stories), but I've also seen how the difference from that movie, were of the novel version of the original work plot? And that work itself, was brought into being seen in 'The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz' TV series in 1986, which helped to fill up to all the missing adventures that were spoke for in books. But what helped to truly **VISUALIZE** the possibilities, was seeing a CROSS work of 'Tom & Jerry & The Wizard Of Oz', using work from the 1939 film, but in a new twist? And then it suddenly hit me, I could create a masterpiece unforeseeable, but combining the three works together, a CROSSOVER TRIO Story work! And while the cast are set, the special cast from the 'Tom & Jerry' work, will be played by none other then the Freelance Police: Sam and Max, for extra laughs. And from a question from my pal, JusSonic, in wondering about posting characters from a series of the newly popular 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' series, it hit me? I can put them cast of ponies so many other fans love within the role of the Land of Oz, but why stop there, when the main stars themselves, can become apart of the adventure? This is a mix of nearly a three way CROSSOVER of unimaginable proportion to which, I was inspired from the series, and by JusSonic, for giving me these ideas to create a story of a new marvel turn point….in history! So without further delay, please…enjoy this work to your hearts content.

**VISION-KING's: M.B.C.'s Case: The Wizard Of Oz**

Dorothy Gale - Cathy

Uncle Henry - Mr. Hugo Smith, Cathy's grandpa

Auntie Em - Freeda Smith, Cathy's aunt

Toto (The little scottish dog) - Toto II (A Alien Dog that looks like Wendy's dog, Matisse)

Hunk / Scarecrow - Mark

Zeke / Cowardly Lion - Danny

Hickory / Tin Man - Sam

Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Aphrodite, The Goddess Of Love (Disney's Hercules The Animated Series)

Miss Almira Gulch / The Wicked Witch of the West - Cruella Deville (A Hundred And One Dalmatians) / Hecate, The Underworld Goddess (Disney's Hercules The Animated Series)

The Munchkins - Ponies (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic), also guest stars will be 6 more travelers; Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy

Professor Marvel / The Wizard Of Oz - The Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who Series)

Extra Guest: Sam & Max of the Freelance Police

The entire scene opens up asa clear blue skies, noting seems to be happening, until without warning….title credits appear on the screen.

_VISION-KING Present_

**M.B.C.'s Case: The Wizard Of Oz**

A VISION-KING Production

_Based Upon Original Characters by:_ L. Frank Baum

_ReAdapt by:_ VISION-KING

_Adaptation by:_ VISION-KING

From the Book by L. Frank Baum

Musical Program

_Musical Adaptation by:_ Herbert Stothart

_Lyrics by:_ E.Y. Harburg

_Music by:_ Harold Arlen

_Associate Conductor -_ George Stoll

_Orchestral & Vocal Arrangements:_ VISION-KING Group

_Musical Numbers staged by:_ Bobbo Connolly

_Executive Producer -_ VISION-KING

_Supervising Producer:_ VISION-KING

_Co-Producer - _VISION-KING

_Associate Producer - _VISION-KING

_Art Direction -_ VISION-KING Group

_Music Arranged by:_ VISION-KING

_Edited by:_ VISION-KING Group

_Written by:_ VISION-KING

_Directed by:_ VISION-KING

Soon a special message is shown on the center of the screen to tell us something important?

_**For years, this story has given faithful service to the Young in Heart; and Time has been powerless to put it's kindly philosophy out of fashion.**_

**Chapter 01) Over The Rainbow**

The scene opens to an open dirt road where there was a fence on both sides, grass and hills, a haystack on the right and telephone pole lines to the left. This was the outside country part just a few miles away from a place called Singletown (which is populated by aliens hiding in disguise with the local humans to be true), but this was simply known as 'Kansas Valley', cause it almost looks and feels like you're in the real-deal?

But right now, we are focusing on what appears to be two figures running, and in a big hurry too? One appeared to be a 12-year-old girl, blonde hair that's short with two front beads on each side like ponytails (one green and the other pink), she has blue eyes, and wears white pants with white sneaks, a green overskirt and a pink long sleeve shirt. Her name is Cathy Smith, a bit bubbly in her personality and optimistic. Another fact is that she's not human, but an alien (A 700 year old Rapzodian to be correct), with strange abilities like stretching, slight telekinesis, and other stuff?

With her was something more of an animal verity, and smaller in size. It was a chihuahua dog with grey fur all over it's body and a tiny spiky mohawk-style on it's forehead, tan-pale inside ear color, white paws and underbelly, white muzzle with sharp teeth, eyebrows, a black nose, big round yellow eyes with tiny black oval dots, and wears a red collar with a gold circle tag with it's name on it. This was Cathy's pet, his name is Toto II, and it's also an alien that looks like a normal dog.

At this moment, the two were running, and in a mighty big, worrisome hurry too with the dog barking a few times and Cathy carrying some books strapped in a rope-bind in her hands? It's clear that the girl was coming back from a school area and was in a big hurry to get on moving?

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked over the seemingly nervous wreck Cathy who looked back fully around before turning herself to run more forward with her little dog that was running around between her legs.

"Hugh…hugh…" Finally, Cathy kneeled on the ground to look back with concern while Toto hid behind her. "She isn't coming yet, Toto?" Cathy spoke with caution and concerns in her voice while she lifted Toto from behind her to be in front so she could see how her scared dog is doing? "Huuagh…huuagh? Did she hurt you boy?" From checking Toto and rubbing his fur gently, from her out of breath state, could find a little hit on her dog's head?

"Hmurphm-hurphm?" Toto moans from his little doggy cry voice to sadly say 'yes' to Cathy's question.

"Oh, she tried to, didn't she? I'll just bet?" Cathy spoke from looking back on the dirt path, had a frown while holding Toto with a motherly protection in who ended up hurting her little dog that moans in her hands and rubbed against her cheek. "Come on boy!" Cathy spoke with a little self-courage in wanting to help her little dog. "We'll go tell Grandpa and Auntie Freeda!" Cathy stood halfway up and assured her dog that if anyone could help them out, it's two people she knows she can trust to help them out of this mess. "Come on now, Toto!" Cathy called to her dog who responded to follow her, as they had to run on some more.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto was calling for Cathy in wanting to catch up with her during their run to home.

"It's a few blocks away, but I sure wish we had a faster ride?" Cathy spoke to her little dog in knowing their place they call 'home' is still pretty far, so it may take a while unless they had some faster transportation?

"CLRUsusuPowvhhmmm….." Then without warning, a strange energy surge appeared that blown away a haystack to reveal some…..elevator?

"Woooowh! What's this?" Cathy nearly yelped in surprise, you don't see an elevator out in the country side, especially from popping out of nowhere?

"BRsusuvhhupvhmm….." The doors opened up, letting some steam escape while a blinding light flashed before Cathy and Toto II.

"Oh my, is it alien visitors, but are they friend or foe?" Cathy asked off puzzled and stump in wanting to know such a riddle of what she thinks is going on? "I don't even have my MBC gear with me? And I can't use the tunnels with them not coming out this far to the country side yet, Grandpa hasn't finished such installments?" The girl exclaimed all this stuff for no reason but to tell herself and her confused dog, Toto, of what's happening now?

"GRUUVvhhmmm…./ROOOAArrugh!" Then a loud engine noise came out, followed by a roaring demonic sound that rushed out of the blindly light to those that watch this, and almost saw demon eyes.

"YIKES!" Cathy yelped with fright in seeing this, and bend down to pick up Toto.

"ARrrff!" Toto yelped from being picked up before he and Cathy moved away from what was about to happen.

"Ruurvhhmmm…CFrsuusvhhmm…" Then a vehicle rushed out of the elevator and clashed on the road for the two sightseers to see what it was? It was a black and white police vehicle by Earth-standards, yet had some custom works to the front where it's face looked devilish? And if that wasn't weird enough, the two characters in the ride were even stranger, close to not looking human? One was an anthropomorphic dog wearing grey suit and hat that made him look like a detect, but no shoes. The second anthropomorphic creature was a white rabbit with dotted eyes and a wide smile on his face. The dog was named Sam and the rabbit was named Max, together, they were known as the Freelance Police.

"Oh boy Sam, who would have thought the whole Apollo 13 adventure in space would be so funny?" Max exclaimed from feeling so joyous from their adventure in space, and during a timely moment in history?

"I'm just glad we made it out, without causing enough trouble to get all of NASA after us, Max?" Sam replied off in being glad they got out of that situation without having another riot on their hands, especially when they almost caused a chaotic moment?

"Eh, I'm president? I'll just tell them I did what I wanted from being curious?" Max shrugged off to exclaim how he'll just make up an excuse for anybody to go with to get outta trouble.

"Not in 'that' Time-Space-Reality, you aren't likely to do! And speaking of which…?" Sam sternly told his partner that in such a different place and time, Max is not the president, so that excuse won't work before taking in the sights of the area they are in. "What did you set our Time-Machine too?" Sam asked off from recalling in seeing the area they are in, they musta landed in some other time-space-reality world, question was, what was this out of the rest?

"Ehh, I just set it to anytime and anyplace?" Max shrugs of again to not bother with the little details, as he just pulled and press things, and got them going.

"Um, excuse me?" The dog and rabbit stopped their chattering to notice they were in the presence of Cathy and Toto, with the girl who spoke to them. "But, are you two aliens, friendly ones?" Cathy asked if perhaps these two were perhaps alien beings, kinda like her, wanting to visit Earth?

"Gee, are we aliens, Sam?" Max asked off puzzled to his partner while unsure if they were Earth-base animals or not from this girl's question?

"Well I've always said you were out of this world, Max?" Sam replied off to humor his partner in stating that with Max, he's a being that's not from their home planet and sometimes, a real space-case.

"Oh thank the Stellar Cram-Nebula Zion 4, could you both give me and my dog here a ride to my aunt and grandpa's farm?" Cathy spoke with relief to hear what she wanted to know while asking for a drive off from these nice Freelance Police.

"Hugh? Think we should Max, we're strangers, and there's that law about strangers giving kids a ride?" Sam spoke a bit unsure if he and Max should do such a thing when they only just meant?

"Ehhh, I say we let it go and do it. Besides, who ever heard of bad strangers with police cars?" Max shrugs off once again, claiming that since they got a police ride, they're law-bending citizens whom people trust after all.

"A puzzling, yet point-taken argument, little buddy. Hop in miss!" Sam shook his head off with a smile in seeing his partner has made a good claim to their conversation before waving his left hand to have their hitch-hikers come on in the duo's ride, the Desoto.

Soon Cathy and Toto got in the Desoto by the back seat before sitting down. "GRrsusuvhhmmm…." Soon the ride was racing off down the dirt road, during which, the group decided to chat for a bit.

"So what's your name and what place are we in?" Sam asked off in wanting to know who Cathy was and where the copper duo are even?

"We take a policy in knowing some folks names when most we tend to forget." Max pointed off in stating they sometimes remember people by names, and other times, tend to forget if they're not that important, figures?

"Well secondly, this place is called Kansas Valley outside of Singletown, and firstly; My name's Cathy Smith, and this is my dog, Toto II!" Cathy told the dog and rabbit the responded answer to their questions.

"Why you named him, the Second?" Sam asked off puzzled, in why Cathy named her dog the 'II' for some reason?

"Cause I got the name from a book of an Earth Fairy Tale, and it's perfect for my pet's name since my grandpa gave me on a special day we got a farm." Cathy happily exclaimed an answer while petting Toto who was enjoying her nice touch on his fur.

"How strange indeed?" Sam replied off with a smile while checking his driving and chatting more. "But in any case, we're Sam and Max; Freelance Police." The K-9 introduced himself and Max along with who they are.

"We fight crime, and solve cases, but mostly the fighting part." Max pointed out to add in what they do for a daily living, it's very exciting.

"Wow, that sounds neat, just like the Galactic Armada? You musta come here from far away, it's so nice to meet such friendly aliens like myself." Cathy replied off with feeling some joy to meeting such good folks in the police bushiness, especially those she believes are off worlders.

"Wait a second miss., you're saying?" Sam suddenly asked off something puzzling him and Max in what this girl just said?

"You're an alien?" Max finished off to ask in finding the very evidence very low indeed, they got an alien being with them?

"Yeah, I'm a Rapzodian that while I appear 14, I'm actually 700 years old! And Toto is an alien dog that looks like my friend Wendy's dog, Matisse. Aren't you?" Cathy replied off with thinking those were silly questions, as she and Toto were aliens and wondered if the cops were not the same?

"Arrff-Arff!" Toto barked in agreement to those claims while wondering if Sam and Max were aliens with their appearance?

"Well, let's say we're just a dog and rabbit?" Sam simply shrug off his shoulders in stating that he and Max are a simple dog and rabbit that can talk.

"And let's say that if we were ever that old and looked like a child, I wonder about Sam's 7 extra years in a dog's life was reverse for alien species?" Max stated off something out of random to even state such a question on his best friend.

"Don't even go there, chucklehead!" Sam snapped at Max for even bringing up something personal. "So why are you in a hurry?" The K-9 detective looked to Cathy in why she seem to be in a big hurry recently?

"I gotta get away from someone that hurt my dear little dog?" Cathy spoke with a protective tone while holding Toto in her arms.

"Humphmm…?" Toto moans from feeling like crying from what happened to him from just remembering.

"Why of all the nerve!" Sam snapped in fury when he spoke in not believing what he has just been told by Cathy.

"Harming a cute little dog like that, sounds cruel and I'll bet he's even better looking then Sam?" Max exclaimed off from noticing Toto on what's happen to him while saying something ridiculous.

"Ignoring that." Sam gritted his teeth to pretend he didn't hear Max say that while moving the discussion here. "Who did the deed, did this person try to give…?" Before the dog even spoke, he was cut off by the hyper-active rabbit.

"The pink bellies!" Max suggested out a hurtful means a person can give, much to the frown from Sam just picturing such a harmful way.

"No, she thrown something that hit Toto's little head." Cathy stated in explaining what happened to her dog to the police.

"That's all?" Max asked a bit disappointed that all the fuss was over what was thrown on some dog, nothing else, or anything more deadly to be considered a threat?

"What do you mean, that's all, Max?" Sam snapped with a strict tone in his voice that Max would think that's not enough to be taking seriously about.

"Well considering how much we've handled much more crueler stuff at animals in our neighborhood, you think it be a bit more worst?" Max shrug off his shoulders in recalling some old events in how they handled animals in their neighborhood?

"Harming a cute little dog, even like that one, is a crime and one that ticks me off!" Sam snapped to point at Toto II that even someone harming a dog like that just burns him up inside.

"Oh look, there's our farm!" Cathy pointed with a smile in seeing they were coming close to a farm land while they drove.

After a bit more driving, they all did come straight near a nice farm land. "Gruaufrvuuhmm…." Soon the Desoto stops just a bit away from the sight while Cathy and Toto got out from the back seat.

"Thanks for the ride guys, if you wanna look around, you can? But right now, I gotta find my grandpa and aunt?" Cathy spoke her thanks to these Freelance Police for the ride and then she had to quickly run off to find those she is in need of finding.

"Raff-Raff!" Toto barked to follow his owner, as they were rushing to the farm quickly while leaving their new friends behind and lost for a moment?

"What do we do now to pass off the boredom, Sam?" Max asked his partner if they should be doing something after this or not from arriving in a new place, time and reality, etc.?

"Well, might as well stick around to find out what happens next, little buddy?" Sam shrug off in stating that since the duo have nothing else to do, may as well have a browse around to see what's happening on the farm here?

The scene changes to Cathy and Toto running outside a barn with a fence, where a horse stuck it's head out from the barn and the cow was in the little field eating some grass. Soon from the cows 'moos' and Toto's 'barking' noises, the dog and Cathy reached a gate to open it, get inside from the fence to head over to an house that lives close to the farm. There, we find two (senile) people working on a patched work wooden crate contraption?

One was a short old man with a bald spot on his head, grey hair around the back, eyebrows and mustache with the same color and blue eyes. He wears long blue jean shorts over his knees and a red shirt with white triangle patterns around it, and brown sandals. This was Mr. Hugo Smith, Cathy's aloof grandfather, who loves plants, and is also an alien like Cathy.

The second person was a big, middle round woman wearing white jeans, a purple and orange wobble sleeveless shirt with a tied ribbon rope around her waist and a green bracelet. She has blue eyes, red lips and wears a cap on her head to hid her hair which shows a plant on her head. This was Freeda Smith, Cathy's aunt and Mr. Smith's sister who is also an alien and is very fit in physical strength.

They are the new owners of this nice farm they got where plans are to have a few alien farm creatures (disguised like Earth farm animals) can do the usual things on Earth.

"Aunt Freeda!" At this time, Cathy runs up to the grown up Smiths to speak with them with a worried tone. "Aunt Freeda!" Cathy called again when she and Toto came to just behind where Freeda and Mr. Smith were working without being distracted. "Aunt Freeda! Just listen to what Miss. Deville did to Toto!" Cathy spoke near her aunt with lots of worry about what 'someone' did to her dog by hurting him.

"Cathy, please?" Freeda Smith turned around to with a distracted and cautious face towards her niece's worries. "We're trying to count?" Freeda exclaimed from holding an apron to help Mr. Smith with some baby chicks which she went back to work?

"Oh but Aunt Freeda, she hit him over a…." Cathy cried out in trying to get her aunt to hear her out about what someone did something to Toto, but was cut again by her grandfather.

"Oh, don't bother us now, Cathy?" Mr. Smith turned to hold his arm up while he spoke to Cathy in not wanting her to disturb the two at work here. "This old incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks from Bravis 4?" Mr. Smith explained a troubled situation, that he and Freeda were trying to help gather up some chicks cause the incubator was not working too well?

"Oh, that's terrible!" Cathy exclaimed in shock to hear such a terrible thing to happen to her grandpa and aunt? "Oh, the poor little things?" Cathy exclaimed sadly with worried concerns, as she picks up one chick to rub it's little cheek to her's to help it feel better.

"Alright, come on now, in the box you go?" Mr. Smith exclaimed to walk over to a box nearby from the house where they would have to put the chicks in, just as he goes back to finish more chick packing from the old incubator. "Wish I had a few more spare hands around?" Mr. Smith spoke from holding an arm full of chicks in his arms, as he'll need some extra help here.

"Can we help?" Spoke a voice, as the Smiths family turn to see the Freelance Police, with Sam who spoke.

"Cathy, you know them?" Freeda asked her niece if she knows these people that are a dog and rabbit?

"Oh yes, they helped me come home faster from where I was going from." Cathy nodded with a sincere expression and nodding in stating how the copper duo helped her out.

"And just so we're clear, we're just a rabbit and dog, not aliens?" Max held up one of his fingers to point out that the dog and rabbit were just earth base creatures.

"Well I suppose that won't matter, as long as they can help by counting the chicks in the box?" Mr. Smith spoke off from handing his own problems here, any extra hands are welcome to join.

"Goody, counting chicks, I'll do it." Max excitedly wiggled his fingers before grabbing a counter to start pricing dials in counting the chicks the farm folks are putting away.

"At least no one can say you weren't chicken to agree to this one, Max?" Sam humored off to state on what Max is doing as a joke of stating a pun remark folks use.

Soon Freeda was helping to load some chicks in the over box like her brother did while Cathy still tried to talk reason to her.

"Oh, but Aunt Freeda, you have to listen?" Cathy tried to talk with her aunt while the two Smiths put the chicks they held in the box to hold them in. "Miss. Cruella Deville hit Toto right over the back with a rake, just cause she said's he gets into her garden and chases her nasty old feral everyday!" Cathy was explaining all the things this 'Cruella Deville' person did, and just cause of her dog chasing what the girl describes as a mean feral animal.

"She did 'what' to that sweet dog, Toto?" Sam shouted off from dropping the chicks in his arms off from missing the box to hold them, after hearing what Cathy just said of how did what to her dog; Toto.

"Ah nuts Sam, you made me lose count? Now I gotta start over again?" Max whines in seeing that his partner made him mess up, so he'll have to start all over again?

"Cathy, please…?" Freeda spoke to the overcautious girl while taking the little chick Cathy had from her hand to put it with the other chicks.

"Oh, but Toto doesn't do it everyday?" Cathy tried to explain things to her aunt when she was moving over to help Mr. Smith, as the girl tried to make a point of her discussion. "Just…maybe twice a week?" She explained out the part of what Toto does in a week while Freeda and Mr. Smith looked to the other in trying to still work. "And besides, he can't catch her old feral anyway!" Cathy lowered her hands down in declaring that despite Toto chasing Miss. Deville's feral, he never catches it, so there's no harm, yet the dog was being mistreated in the end?

"Twice a week, and still hasn't caught it's target?" Max repeated Cathy's words from using his counter machine to count the chicks, but was mostly amazed about Toto's work, slightly? "I'm wondering if you and him are related of failing to catch cats, Sam? Or in this case, a Feral?" Max pointed to his partner and best pal if there was a relative chance that the two dogs were never much at chasing cats, or even a feral for that?

"Get back to counting chicks before I think about scrabbling some eggs in your head, Max!" Sam threaten with a stern face in hearing Max trying to be a wise-guy about him and chasing cats.

"And now Miss. Deville says she's gonna get the sheriff and take Toto away!" Cathy was basically shouting with plead to have her aunt and grandpa try to help her out for her little dog's sake.

"WHAT!" Sam yelped out in surprise to look at what Cathy just said right at that last part of the sentence?

"GET OUTTA HERE! FOR REAL?" Max exclaimed out with a shock face to, as in not believing this one bit?

"Cathy, please?" Freeda looked to Cathy in speaking with a clear and busy voice on what the two grown ups are doing now. "We're very busy. We'll talk more later." After she said this, she went back to quickly check the chicks in the incubator to find more and put in Mr. Smith's hat.

"Aumm….Alright?" Cathy spoke gloomy and turns to walk away from the busy grown ups, even to pass a tire swing before looking back and moving on.

"Wow Sam, this farmers' life isn't at all cracked up like we thought?" Max spoke a bit surprised to see how rough farmers have it made?

"No kiddin, a nice girl and her pet are in trouble, but the grown ups are busy with farm works?" Sam nods with a serious face in seeing how Cathy was in trouble, but nobody could help out from being overly worked?

"Lucky thing, we choose crime-fighting, hugh?" Max brighten up to say how glad the duo have their daily life-style works for them better?

"You and me both, but let's check on the poor kid?" Sam nods after he put away his share of chicks in the box while Max brought the total on the check list.

"Wasn't she 700 years old?" Max asked off a puzzled question about that girl named Cathy was a Rapzodian, an alien species that's really older then she looks?

"That's for another planet, space-brain! Here on this Earth, she's 12-years old and acts like any Earth-base kid does." Sam remarkably told his partner that Cathy still acts, and so looks the part of how kids her age act and do, even from different planets, it's the same.

"Okay, okay, I get the message!" Max held up his hands to protest to not get himself in such a debating argument.

With that, the duo Freelance Police got up to look around the barn and see what else may go on?

Soon the scene changes to another part of the barn, where we find three folks working on fixing a wagon? They were all in their age of 12 years old, same age as Cathy.

One was a tan-brown boy with indigo blue hair and dark eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He wears dark blue jeans, a turquoise long-sleeve shirt with a tan-turquoise short-sleeve shirt outside. His name is Christopher, but Chris for short, he's very smart, with a knack for gadgets.

Next was a white skin boy with spiky brown hair, green eyes and a scar over his left eyebrow. He wears yellow pants, white shoes, a purple long-sleeve hooey coat with light-violet lines. His name was Daniel Jackson, or Danny for short, nice guy at heart and he's good at sports, but he can be a little overconfident at times. He has his own self-proclaimed nickname: "The Danny" and refers to himself as such whenever he's performing a task.

Lastly was a brown skin girl with dark hair tied in buns and hazel eyes. She wears a yellow long-sleeve shirt that covers over her waist of her white pants and sneakers. Her name is Samantha, Sam for short, and is the level-headed member of the group with an often serious disposition. She'll often be the member to construct strategies and procedures for her group, but she does at times, can be bossy.

These three were friends of Cathy Smith and her family, and also apart of a group called 'The Monster Buster Club' or M.B.C. for short to protect Singletown from aliens that wanna cause trouble? But as of right now, these three were volunteering themselves to help the Smiths with chores around the farm house. As we see Danny and Sam lifting the wagon for Chris to try and fix it underneath.

"How's she coming, " Danny asked Chris from underneath if he was done fixing this wagon from below yet?

"Take it easy Chris?" Sam asked for her friend to take this easy while he was working under a wheel part in the back.

"Almost….now just slowly bring it…." Chris was about to state, but his two friends were getting tired and started to lower the wagon down till…. "GOWwch!" Chris yelped out in pain, as he pulled out his left finger to wave off something that made it pinched under the wagon. "You guys? You got my finger in there?" Chris yelped out to exclaim while checking out his wounded finger with cautious concerns if it was serious?

"Well why don't you keep your finger out of the way?" Danny exclaimed off with a little side humor in what his friend shoulda done in the first place.

"Come on Danny, you moved to fast for Chris to move in time?" Sam protest from Danny trying to poke a little fun, especially when he was at fault. "Now help me set this up right." Sam stated to which Danny nodded to her bossiness since the two had to work together with this wagon.

"Clruffruvhmm…" Soon Danny and Sam brought the back of the wagon down, as it connected to something underneath, leaving it finished, Chris feeling sorrow pain in his finger while unknown to them, Cathy Smith was watching them work with a patient expression.

"Oh, there you are?" Danny exclaimed to his pal on the ground still a bit moaning, that they got the wagon done, and just as Toto walked near Cathy at that moment.

Chris signed in relief from finishing his check on the finger, not much of a worst case, but still… "Man…..Right on my finger?" Chris wiggled his hurting finger to cool off what was making it feel bad. "I know we agree to help Mr. Smith's sister, Freeda with this place, but we should have been informed of going low tech?" Chris complained a bit from knowing they could make this go faster with some MBC tech, but that's for emergency only, not for chores.

"Well on the bright side, it was lucky it wasn't on your head, Chris? You are the Mister Brainiac of the team, you know?" Danny was humorously stating that his friend should be lucky that what happened, it wasn't his head that was hit, since he's the smart one.

Just as Danny was taking a bucket with him while Sam and the now stand up Chris checked the wagon, the boy was stopped. "Danny, guys!" Cathy came up to her working friends and was telling Danny of her problem. "What am I gonna do about Miss. Deville?" Cathy asked in wanting to know what to do about this mess she's in? "Just cause Toto chased her feral and…?" Just as Cathy was about to explain the situation, Danny cut her off.

"Um, sorry Cathy, I wish I could listen, but I promised Mr. Smith I get them hogs in their pen?" Danny apologized and pointed to a direction where he's gotta help the Smith's with their farm pigs.

"By the way, who are those two, friends of yours?" Sam asked from noticing at this moment, to see the Freelance Police walking up behind Cathy by surprise.

"Sam and Max, Freelance Police!" Sam (Dog) introduced himself to some of Cathy's little friends at work.

"We do crime like no other on Earth as ever seen!" Max boasted out about what the two cops are capably of doing.

"So, you're aliens?" Sam (Girl) asked the two animals if they were aliens from their basic appearance?

"Sorry, we're just your basic Earth dog and rabbit." Max shrug off to once again, state that the two coppers are not aline beings.

"But we do have that look like we're not human in the faces of others." Sam (Dog) pointed out a fact about the Freelance boys having one of those faces.

"Right, well look, I gotta get those Nerborkina pigs in the pen, and they're a handful?" Danny nods in getting the Freelance Police aren't aliens while stating he's got alien pigs to handle.

"I gotta get to work too, sorry to leave Cathy, but we got loads to do?" Sam (Girl) was also saying to her friend before she and Danny were leaving the girl hanging?

"But…but…ooh?" Cathy wanted to say something, but now only Sam, Max and the recovering Chris were left by the wagon spot.

"You know Cathy, I might have a solution to the problem, you're not precisely using your head about Miss. Deville?" Chris approached Cathy to explain something about Cathy not using her head from her situation. "You know, sometimes there are cases were some people think you don't have any brains at all?" When Chris stated this out, Cathy kinda glared at him for almost insinuating that she wasn't smart?

"Now wait a minute Chris, I do so have brains!" Cathy snapped at Chris who went over to the wagon to pick up a hammer to start another work on the wagon.

"Well then, why not use them?" Chris held his hammer up in stating that Cathy needs to use that 'brain' power to aid her.

"I've never thought of using my brain Sam, why's that?" Max questioned this puzzling thing off to his partner to have him answer that for him?

"Cause you always jump the gun without ever thinking." Sam blankly stated to his partner with a serious face that for Max, he never thinks, but just acts.

"Okay….you two may serve too much as an example?" Chris yelped a bit awkward in hearing the Freelance Police talk like that? "Look Cathy, it's simple; When you come home to your farm, don't go by Miss. Deville's place." Chris waved his hand out to point about Cathy not going near the Deville place that's giving the girl trouble. "Then Toto…." Chris pointed to Cathy's pet dog, but got cut then….

"Toto The Second, you mean!" Max interrupted to point out the dog's full name.

"Right?" Chris rolled his eyes in having Max correct him, but he just shook it off to continue. "Then Toto II won't get in her garden." Chris exclaimed from stating that Toto won't go into Miss. Deville's garden area by then. "And finally, you won't get into any trouble." Chris finished off that with such a plan, just avoid the mean lady that gives Cathy and Toto trouble, and there won't 'be' trouble.

"Hate to say it, but that's a smart plan?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in agreeing with Chris, keep the girl's dog away from the nasty old lady, makes perfect sense.

"That was actually smart AND a plan?" Max questioned off oddly in hearing two things put together there?

"You see?" Chris nodded to Cathy in nodding that from his point of view, that plan of using one's brain can help them out. "Even these guys get what I'm saying. Sorta, perhaps?" Chris pointed to the Freelance duo that they get the idea, well except Max, but close he supposes?

"Well, I…um…?" Cathy was lost in what to say while Chris bend to the wagon's back to get ready for a fixing routine? "You just won't listen, that's all?" Cathy just blurted out in trying to make up an excuse, one that the guys pretty much saw such a pathetic attempt?

"Well Cathy, your head isn't made up of straw, you know that for your race having intelligence very high, but ego may get in the way?" Chris looked up to tell Cathy about her brain isn't made up of something that would state she has no brains. Of course, the depress Cathy turns to walk away from her friend while Chris lifts his hammer. "Bangruvhhmmmm…." Of course, he was looking at Cathy going and failed to watch where he swinged his hammer down on? "OWwwwh?" Chris yelped standing and waving his left hand, as he bashed the hammer on it, bringing more pain to it then before with the whole wagon situation he just got out of? "Not Again?" Chris wiggled his hand to cool it off from trying to calm the pain he was feeling now suddenly.

"Gahahahahah, now THAT's using your head?" Max chuckled off in seeing Chris in pain from saying all that stuff about thinking first, but he shoulda took his own advice.

"Come on Max, let's let the smart kid be by himself know." Sam stated for him and Max to let Chris be by himself while the duo see where Cathy heads off to know?

Soon the scene changes to Danny working to put some alien pigs in their pen while Cathy was coming over behind her friend.

"Okay little hogs, get in there before I consider leaving you out?" Danny was using a stick to get the alien pigs to make them all move into the pen. "Cruffvhmm-Cuffvhm…" Soon Danny closed the gate to the pig's pen and put his stick down afterwards which at that time, Cathy climbed up the fence to walk across. Then when Danny put his stick down, he noticed Cathy on the fence and walked up to her. "Hey Cathy, can you hear me out?" Danny called out to the girl balancing herself on the fence. During the moment, Danny picked up a bucket full of grain just as the Freelance Police watched from the sidelines. "Are you gonna let that old Deville try to pick a fight with you?" Danny asked off to Cathy about Cruella Deville, saying if the girl was gonna let someone pick fights with her.

"Well if she does, we could start an official cat fight game?" Max suggested out with a smile about if there's trouble, a fight is always the best way to handle it.

"Cut it out Max, this is serious." Sam snapped at his partner for not being reasonable about the situation Cathy is in.

Soon Danny was pouring the bucket of grain in a tray for the pigs to eat from. "Well I know one thing, there's nothing to be afraid of?" Danny tried to encourage Cathy on not being afraid while still doing his work. "You just gotta have a little more courage, is all! Kinda like what we do with busting bad aliens?" Danny exclaimed that all Cathy needs is to do, is be brave when facing Miss. Deville, even to go far as to remind the girl of her task as an MBC member.

"Well Danny, I'm certainly not afraid of her!" Cathy spoke in stating how she's not afraid of Miss. Creulla Deville while still balancing herself on the fence just as she walks ever closer into the alien pig's pen. "Even if she is human and not an alien." Cathy stated out that last part that for this Miss Deville, she's one person to keep an eye out for.

"Wow, they fight aliens, we're lucky to get a few?" Max replied off surprised while complaining that he and Sam don't fight that many outer space beings?

"That's probably mostly on the weekends, Max." Sam shrug off his shoulders to state to Max on how often they do fight aliens.

"Well how's about this Cathy, the next time Miss. Deville is shouting or screaming." Danny was stating out what Cathy should do next while getting another bucket of grain in his hands. "Just walk right up to her and give her the 'Mean-Look' in the eye! That's what 'the Danny' would do!" Danny exclaimed with a tough guy act in how he handle the situation before pouring more grain in the alien pigs' tray.

"Wow, I sure wish something like that work for me?" Max exclaimed surprised and excited to hear such a simple and easy way to solve a problem, with a face expression.

"It does Max, you give folks the creeps from your wicked smile and biddy eyes when you got something awful in mind for the crooks." Sam plainly stated a simple truth about how well Max does such a task that he's not even trying most of the time?

"Boy, what I would love too…Wooh!" Cathy was about to say, until she was beginning to lose her balance on the fence. "Wooh-Woooh?" Cathy was in trouble, as she was about to lose her balance, and only the Freelance Police looked in time to see that!

"Uh-Oh! Quick Max, the old Pigs Football maneuver!" Sam nearly yelped in seeing that Cathy's about to fall in the alien pig's pen, they gotta act fast with a plan.

"The what?" Max asked a bit puzzled by what Sam was even referring to just now?

"Just hold tight and catch her, pigs-skin!" Sam snapped to his partner that they got no time to babble, as the K-9 picks Max up and held him over his head before...

"WEeehhh!" Max shouted with joy at being shot across from his spot towards the distress girl.

"WAAaaugh!" Cathy was screaming out, as she finally lost her balance and began to fall in the alien pigs pen.

"I gotcha! I…" Max called out from going through the pig pen's fence and held his hands up to catch Cathy? "Clrusspvhmm…." Well Max got Cathy alright, but he was sinking in the mud from his fast slide work while keeping the girl from getting muddy?

"Auugh…Augh?" Cathy was a bit over shock from that experience, but her head soon tapped against….someone from Max's body still holding her up?

"WRUUargh!" One of the alien pigs was roaring at the girl, as it was not too happy and not too friendly neither.

"AAAAahh! Nerborkina Pigs! They're Raging Mad!" Cathy screamed in shocking surprise in seeing she was in danger, especially when alien pigs like these get upset, it ain't a pretty picture.

"Hands off, you hog!" Sam suddenly step in on time, held a batch of corn and then he…. "WHAckkvhhmm…." Well Sam ended up whacking that alien pig with the corn across the pen? "Splavvhhmm…./Plugruvhmm…." That alien pig hit the other side of the barn wall and slide on the muddy puddle from being dizzy?

"Boy Sam, your pun lines get worst overtime? I would have gone with 'You Swine' instead of hog?" Max spoke from below on how bad that line Sam used was in telling someone off.

"Says the rabbit with mud over his face?" Sam snapped at his partner for being a real mudball in his eyes, literally even by that remark.

"WAuughh! We have to get out, they're fearsome when angered!" Cathy yelped from her surroundings of angry alien pigs while Max held her from below and Sam tried to look threatening by waving a piece of corn (yeah, that might work, the word is MIGHT, really?).

"WARRrugh!" An angry alien pig growls against those that are intruding their turf, namely the pigs pen.

"YIKES! Cathy!" Danny yelped from spotting Cathy in the pen and was in trouble to hurry in there.

"Danny! Somebody! HELP!" Cathy called out her friend who was jumping over the fence now and entered the pig pen. "Help me please, get me outta here?" Danny arrived where Cathy was, picked her up from Max while Sam tried to cover their rear escape.

"Okay, I got her! Follow me guys!" Danny called back to the Freelance Police trying to handle them alien pigs that were now beginning to snort angrily at the duo.

"WAArurghh!" Another angry pig snorts in seeing someone that disturb them was leaving and that was making the other alien pigs feel mad too.

"Waaugh-AAaugh?" Cathy yelped a bit before she was helped out of the pig pen by Danny, and then Chris and Sam (Girl) came over on the other side to help their friend out from Danny's bridal style hold.

"Come on Max, or we can kiss our porkchops goodbye?" Sam (Dog) called to his partner from reaching down and pulling the rabbit in the mud out.

"Man, and I thought I stink when in the mud, but you with that corn tell real…" Max was about to imply while wiggling some mud off his fur when….

"Don't even say it, not even as a joke!" Sam snapped sternly at his partner to not even say 'he tells corny jokes' even by a bit.

"Sprususpsruvhhmm…." Max just ended up spitting some mud out of his mouth that he musta swallowed, odd, yes indeed?

"Or spray it neither, chowderhead!" Sam remarked with a serious face in seeing how Max ended up doing something else to be a wise-cracker.

"Are you alright, Cathy? You're not hurt are you?" Sam (Girl) asked Cathy with concern in her voice in seeing her friend was feeling a bit wobbled from such an experience?

"Yeah, I'm alright?" Cathy replied a bit from feeling a bit better, just as Danny got out of the alien pigs' pen to sit down while the rest were concerning over Cathy's well being. "Oh, I fell in there, then Sam and Max saved my hid there? Thanks a lot?" Cathy exclaimed what happened and looked to Sam and max, who also jumped out of the alien pigs' pen in time to receive her thanks.

"Awwww, it was nothing doing?" Sam smiled in feeling glad to have helped the alien girl from her little problem there.

"Yeah, getting' down and dirty was always our thing, just never done much literally then figuratively?" Max exclaimed out in stating that such a problem of getting messy was no big deal for him.

"And thanks to Danny who came afterwards and….?" Cathy soon turned over to Danny's side about his brave deed when she and the others noticed something? "What the…?" Cathy slowly replied puzzled in seeing that, Danny was wiping sweat off his face, like he was almost nervous? "Hah? Why Danny, you're sweating all over?" Cathy exclaimed from a little chuckle in noticing how much Danny seem to have been afraid during the whole 'entering a dangerous pig pen' event.

"Heheheh?" Chris couldn't help but laugh a bit, seeing Danny musta thought he was a goner for going in such a close calling place.

"You were just as scared as I was?" Cathy stated out towards her over-worried and nervous breakdown friend from his wiping the sweat off his face. But Danny's friends seem to be smiling at what the boy has been through was to die laughing about.

"Well no duh, those Nerborkina Pigs may provide the same stuff farmers use for Earth pigs, but they're tough ravage beast when you stay to long?" Danny exclaimed off from trying to handle such dangerous space pigs is no easy task. "And besides, they fire off mudshots from their snots that take three days to get off, I can't be seen filthy!" Danny complained out that another reason to be scared and worried was what else would happen, plus the whole Cathy endanger part too.

"What's the matter, did 'the Danny' let a little old pig make a collar out of you?" Chris decided to make a humorist remark about Danny being outdone by alien pigs after his so-call claim earlier. "Hahahah? And after saying that brave stuff too?" Chris couldn't help but laugh a bit more that Danny ended up having more to swallow then he claim to be.

"Ohohhoo, now that's classic." Max pointed out with a teasy taunt from trying to hold his laughter back at this funny gag.

"Yep, just goes to show you, don't put your foot in your mouth." Sam (Dog) shook his head in exclaiming how some people shouldn't bite off more then they can chew.

During the little joke feast, none were seeing Freeda coming over from the gathered group.

"Just look at yourself Danny, you think there's nothing worst then…?" Sam (Girl) pointed to state a little humor about Danny being scared out of his wits, when she was cut off...

"Here, here children!" Freeda soon shoved Sam (Girl) away to see that with her upset face, that everyone was having some laughing moment? "What's all this jabber-walking when there's work to be done here on setting up our new farm?" The woman scolded the group who straighten themselves up when Freeda told those working about their farm's chores. "I know three workers that my brother advise me would help, will be out of the job before they know it." She wiggled her index finger in stating how Chris, Danny and Sam (Girl) won't be having their job if they don't pick up the paste.

"But you asked us to help out, remember?" Chris pointed out that it was Freeda Smith that wanted the M.B.C. members to help out the Smith family here?

"Yeah, plus it's volunteer work, no pay?" Danny nodded from still being exhausted to say they were doing this, for FREE even.

"Well Mrs. Freeda, Cathy was walking along the fence and…." Sam (Girl) was slowly about to point and explain what happened with Cathy who watched her explain things until….

"Young Sam, I saw you tinkering with that contraption." Freeda interrupted to point with an upset face in what she saw the girl was doing at the time.

"But Chris is more able to handle with that then I am while I'm helping to supervise?" Sam (Girl) tried to explain again on where she and Chris normally do, she supervises the work so it gets done right, with the right set of hands doing the job.

"Well in any case, you and Chris get back to that wagon." Freeda pointed her right hand's thumb behind her to Chris, wanting Sam (Girl) and the boy to fix the wagon the group was working on before.

"Okay, Mrs. Smith." Sam (Girl) nodded her head down in understanding before she was about to walk away to do the task.

"Sheesh, the way you go on, you expect a statue of yourself for being so informative?" Danny signed in hearing how much Sam (Girl) is being bossy, it's almost like the girl wants to be forever known for her deeds.

"That's not a bad idea Danny?" Sam (Girl) spoke from thinking over what Danny said wasn't too bad of an idea, even if the boy was only joking. "Someday, people are going to make a statue of me for Singletown for leading it's people! And…." Sam (Girl) pose herself with her right hand's index finger up in declaring that she'll have a statue made in her honor of what she'll do, however...

"Oh deary, don't start posing for it now?" Freeda waved off her left hand's index finger in not caring much for Sam's (Girl) idea of such a thing.

"Gahahaha, sorry Sam, I guess you shoulda expected such an answer from Cathy's aunt?" Chris ended up laughing cause what Freeda Smith said was mostly true, Sam (Girl) always did try to make things too perfect for her own good.

"Here you all go, have some cookies." Freeda suddenly brought up a plate of cookies to Chris and Sam (Girl) to take. "After all, you can't work on an empty stomach." Cathy's aunt was wanting these two workers to get some fuel in their bellies before going back to work.

"Thanks Mrs. Smith." Chris took a cookie while thanking Freeda for her kind little treat to the group.

"Yes, thank you." Sam (Girl) also responded her thanks for the woman's little meal to keep the gang active while they work from eating something sweet.

"Okay, now just run along now." Freeda replied in being glad to receive some praise from the two kids before they left to work on the wagon.

"Well, you see…pant?" Danny tiredly tried to speak, as Cathy, the nearby Freelance Police, and even Freeda Smith turn to see what this exhausted boy had to say now. "Cathy toppled in the alien pig's pig pen just as these Freelance Police guys protected her, and I…?" Danny was explaining this while he took a cookie offered to him by Freeda, but was soon cut off...

"It's no place for Cathy around Nerborkina Pigs' Pigsty, where even Rapzodian youngsters must never fall in the same place as them." Freeda wiggled her index finger in scolding Danny about Cathy not going to some place, much to Cathy and the Freelance Police overhearing this. "Now I want you Danny, to go and feed those little alien hogs before they worry themselves with anemia, and you don't wanna see Nerborkina Pigs go through that." The woman pointed to the pig's pen in wanting Danny to do some work near that station before the alien pigs go hungry.

"Yes Freeda, will do?" Danny nodded in understanding that, as he regains his strength enough to get up and head over to that direction, leaving the others behind to themselves.

"And for you boys." Freeda looked to the Freelance Police who yelped and were expecting a scolding as well until… "I thank you for your help, have some cookies." The woman smiled to thank the dog and rabbit, and even offered them cookies.

"Oh, cookies?" Max replied with a smile, as he wiggled his fingers to prepare to grab some, but looked to Sam for something? "Should we spoil ourselves to this nice lady's kindness to us, Sam?" The rabbit asked his smiling partner if they should take such a sweet offer given to them, especially food.

"Can't think of a reason why we shouldn't Max?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in finding that idea wasn't to bad to go by, or even complain when free food is offered.

"But Auntee Freeda, I really mean it, about what I was trying to say earlier!" Cathy spoke to her aunt who was about to walk away and just as the girl got a cookie from Freeda. "You know what Miss. Deville said she was gonna do to Toto?" Cathy waved her cookie to Freeda in about to tell her what Miss. Deville was going to do. "She said she was gonna get….?" Just as Cathy was about to tell her aunt the message of concern, she was again, cut off?

"Now Cathy dear, stop imagining things?" Freeda interrupted Cathy in not having the time for the girl to be telling her these wild imaginations. "You tend to get yourself into a threat over nothing?" The woman believed that Cathy was being almost over enthusiastic about panicking over nothing at all?

"But I…?" Cathy was about to state a protest there, but got cut again.

"Now you just help us out today?" Freeda patted Cathy on her back in wanting to calm the girl down a bit with this to say. "And find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble?" Freeda waved her lefthand out in wanting the girl to not do anything to cause anymore trouble for anyone. "We're not in Singletown, this is Kansas County, where things are done differently?" The woman explained the difference between this place and where everyone use to be, they have to work together to handle a change of paste.

"Oh…yes aunt Freeda?" Cathy spoke a little bit disappointed when she look sad, but nodded to her aunt's request. "Come on, Toto? Let's move away?" Cathy waved her sad expressed head and her face for her dog to follow her.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked in response before the dog was going to follow where Cathy was going to now while Freeda Smith watched her leave in looking so gloom.

The Freelance Police watched Cathy move away from the duo a bit sad that her aunt won't listen to her story of her troubles?

"Gee Sam, the kid really isn't doing so well in this whole farmer's life?" Max replied off to his partner while eating his cookie, he can tell, things are tough in the country side life.

"No kidding, poor kid can't explain things, maybe we can help?" Sam nodded in feeling sympathy to Cathy Smith, so the duo decided to do something about it. "Excuse us miss…?" The K-9 was about to get Freeda's attention, but then the woman looked to the duo when Cathy and Toto went off?

"Oh good, Cathy's new friends, could you do me a favor?" Freeda spoke in seeing the Freelance boys and wanted to ask them something for a favor.

"Wait, weren't we suppose to ask you something?" Max replied a bit off topic of the cops doing the asking of questions, not the other way around?

"Well, I like you both to promise me something?" Freeda asked with a concerning expression, like the woman needed these boys for something important?

"Well whatever it is madam, we're listening, what is it?" Sam replied in feeling puzzled, yet the copper duo can't do much but to listen to a person's needs first, right?

"I like you both to keep an eye on dear Cathy." Freeda requested the Freelance Police to watch her niece, Cathy.

"That's it? What about the whole…no time to be listening to hear her out of the situation?" Max asked a bit blankly at this woman, first Freeda couldn't listen, yet she wants the Freelance Police to watch her niece?

"Max is right madam, you should really hear Cathy's problems." Sam spoke in agreeing with Max, and that's a first, since Freeda couldn't stop to listen for a second on something that was worrying Cathy dearly.

"And Toto's too!" Max held up one finger in stating that the problem effected both Cathy and her dog; Toto II too.

"Please boys, you seem to be very good to look after her. And we're all just to busy setting up this alien farm place to calmly speak things over?" Freeda sweetly pleaded in wanting these two freelance folks to help, seeing they were good to help Cathy during the alien pig pen incident. "Me and my brother want her to be kept safe, and Toto too." Freeda explained how she and her brother, Hugo Smith, want Cathy to be kept safe at the time being. "Promise me, you can do that?" The woman asked in wanting an assured promise, that the Freelance Police will help her by watching to help Cathy & Toto.

"Gee Max, maybe we'll take this case? It's not exciting, but it's a kind deed." Sam spoke in feeling some regret that he and his partner are turning down a sweet woman wanting the boys to help keep her niece from getting into trouble.

"Ahhh, alright! if it'll make that alien girl happy, I'll swallow my 'urge to beat up crooks' pride for now." Max signed in defeat at the moment before saying that he'll help out if he has to.

"Oh, thank you boys!" Freeda nodded in being grateful to the Freelance Police, as she let the boys have more of her cookies. "Now, please stay close to Cathy, I still have loads more to do for the farm." Freeda explained out to Sam and Max, before she had to turn and leave while letting the two freelancers think things through.

"Come on Max, we're on patrol duty!" Sam signaled his partner that they have a job to do, and it's just simply watching over an alien girl and her dog.

"Right! Watching to keep a girl that gets into trouble, OUTTA Trouble!" Max exclaimed out that what they are doing, is keeping trouble away from someone who could CAUSE the trouble, what a job offer?

Soon we see how Cathy and Toto are doing from seeing Freeda leaving the scene after she placed herself in a place near some alien chickens peeking the floor, it was where she won't get in anybody's way?

"Some place where there isn't any trouble?" Cathy spoke in recalling with a puzzled face, in what her aunt Freeda said to her? "You suppose there is such a place on this planet or universe, Toto?" Cathy looked down to Toto who looked up to her, as the girl broke and tossed a broken cookie for the alien dog to nibble on. "There must be?" Cathy looked away in being curious and puzzled of a place that would be where there is no trouble? "It's not a place you can get to by boat, or a train, or an airplane, or maybe not even by alien space-ship?" As Cathy spoke these thoughts, Sam and Max of the Freelance Police peeked from around the corner to check on the girl while overhearing her words of thought? "It must be far, far away?" Cathy exclaimed while walking slowly in thought up in the sky, almost daydreaming of such a place. "Beyond Earth's Moon?" Cathy looked up to the sky in stating this 'place' must be farther then even getting to the moon. "Beyond the rains?" Cathy even spoke in thinking that such a place might be where even the rain can't reach, maybe? Soon she came around near a haystack and soon began to….sing?

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

Cathy was singing a song, her peaceful vocals where speaking of such a place. Meanwhile, Sam and Max watched this before looking to each other with smiles in somewhat feeling good at seeing and hearing Cathy sing.

_**Way up high**_

Cathy soon leans her back against the haystack while continuing to look up to the clouds in fantasying things.

_**There's a land that I heard of**_

Cathy was looking about before closing her eyes to just picture such a place.

"Thrusvhmm-frusvhmm…" But while Cathy sang, the top of the haystack was starting to lean a bit 'too' forward? Almost ready to topple it would seem?

"Wow-Nelly!" Sam yelped from him and Max being surprised, that haystack is gonna fall on the unsuspecting Cathy?

"After that toppling haystack!" Max barked out an order, as the duo rushed over the field to get to Cathy's aid in time.

_**Once in a lullaby**_

As Cathy sang this, she didn't see Sam and Max climb up the haystack, the rabbit grabbed the top and the dog pulled his feet to bring that stack to upper-proportion. At this moment, Cathy didn't sense what happened, as she started to move away from that spot while singing still.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

"Few?" Max and then joined by Sam on top of the haystack sign in relief, as they soon see Cathy touching her right hand on a wheel while looking up to the sky and sang.

_**Skies are blue**_

As Cathy rested her arms on the wheel, as she sang in imagining how the clouds are.

During this moment, Sam and Max smile in watching this girl sing so lovely, it was still touching their hearts.

"Ah, now I feel…YIKES?" Suddenly, Max began to lose his balance while Sam caught him by his hand.

"Take a swing of things, Max!" Sam stated out to his partner, as he soon swung Max off in a general direction.

_**And dreams that you dare to dream**_

"Clasvhmm…." Pretty much, Max ended up crashing into a pile of bricks, just as Cathy sang unnoticed of these actions? "Cluvphvm…?" Then Max came out of the pile looking a bit dazed, but still in one piece?

"Sorry about that Max?" Sam came over quickly to help his little buddy out, though Max tried to shake the dizzy stars away from his head?

_**Really do come true**_

Suddenly, as the Freelance duo finally got their situation handle, they turned to see Cathy still singing and her dog Toto was underneath the wheel happily shaking his tail at hearing this singing.

_**Someday we'll wish upon a star**_

The copper duo smiled, as they saw Cathy moving from left to right with her hands on the grip of the wheel, expressing some happy fantasy thought of what she'll do.

_**And wake up where the clouds are far**_

Cathy soon lets go of the wheel to slowly sing and walk off with her happy thoughts of what she wishes for.

_**Behind me**_

Cathy stops to slowly sing this, still feeling like she wishes for such a thing before slowly coming in front of the wheel.

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops**_

Cathy approached the middle of the wheel where Toto sat on it's seat, as she was petting her pet.

_**Away above the chimney tops**_

As Cathy sang with Toto with her to love, Sam and Max were approaching from the fence spot in stopping to not started the singer.

_**That's where you'll find me**_

When the Freelance Police lean on the fence, they happily smiled in watching Cathy happily sing, as she begins to sit on the very front of the old wheel cart while Toto looks to her on what else she sing next.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

Cathy sang, as she slowly turns herself around to sing closely towards her alien dog, Toto.

_**Bluebirds fly**_

Cathy moved her head from left to right in almost imagining how bluebirds fly over the rainbow.

_**Birds fly over the rainbow**_

As Cathy looked to the skies, during her singing, bluebirds flew around until they landed where the Freelance Police sat?

"What the…? Pew..pew…?" Max yelped from some feathers in his mouth, by the birds molting at a time?

"Hush Max, you'll spoil the moment!" Sam hushed his noisy partner, as Max was almost distracting Cathy.

_**Why then, oh why can't I?**_

Cathy sang this, as she raised her right hand to which Toto responded and the two shook hands. A brief pause was taking place from the girl and her dog looking up to the clear skies shining from the open center.

At this case, even Sam tried to pat Max to cough out any feathers he swallowed.

"Cough-cough, I'm swearing off chicken for a week?" Max coughed out while stating what he'll do now after almost choking on feathers?

"Well you can relax, and just in time for another song no less." Sam exclaimed to say while both Freelance Police set themselves up for more singing from Cathy.

_**If happy little bluebirds fly**_

Cathy sang out while she and Toto looked up to the skies once more from seeing the bluebirds fly away.

_**Beyond the rainbow**_

The girl tilted her head while Toto looked to her puzzled in what she was about to say next?

_**Why, oh why, can't I?**_

As Cathy sang this, on the half part, she turn her head to look to Toto who showed a little smile in understanding the girls feelings. Soon Cathy brought her hands up to Toto's cheeks, as the girl nuzzle her forehead with his, both happily enjoying to be together and wish to find a place where trouble can't separate them. Even the Freelance Police signed in seeing such a touching moment, they think maybe trouble won't come to ruin this….but then again, trouble is an eyesore that comes when one least expects it?

**VISION NOTE:** Sam and Max are in the role of Time Traveling from Space/Time/Reality with the Time Machine, as once spoken about from the TALK SHOW story that said they would appear in any place, of any time, of any reality.

Now this was a nice little start, and now the first **VISION** of this work has been seen. So now, the VISION-KING will be proud to announce the new start of this exciting adventure, cause you all might think it'll be short, but in reality, my reality of this, is much longer then anything ever seen. This story will have more chills, thrills, and surprise twist then one could think, and the **IN-VISIONMENT** of it all, can be said to take our breath away? For in the next chapter, the mean Cruella Deville comes over, takes poor Toto II away, and what happens….the Freelance Police, is what happens? The copper duo will go forth to save the dog, and afterwards, Cathy & Toto run away, and they meet….a Doctor, of mysterious? Can things turn around for what's about to happen next….you'll have to wait and see…? Especially while I'll be out for a week, but then afterwards, I shall return! So enjoy what is here, for the excitement of this new stage is the opening curtain…before we go into the next phase of what happens next? Till then, keep your puzzling curious minds aware, for more surprises will come shortly soon...


	2. Chapter 02 Running Away From Home?

Author Note: Another welcome message to all my loyal followers & viewers out there that have waited for this story's return, so I posted early. As you can tell, the "King of VISIONS" will continue this work, trying to get more scenes up for you toy enjoy. Now then, let us prepare for the **ENVISIONED** part on what happens to a certain dog, and the choice of a certain girl, where it leads? Well now, we're not sure, but the Freelance Police will try to be apart of it, so we'll have to **VISUALIZE** how this chapter will go. So stick around, get your minds imagining, and get ready for some excitement, cause it's coming right for you folks out there.

**Chapter 02) Running Away From Home?**

However, as if there wasn't enough trouble to go around, someone was riding a bicycle on the road far from the Smith's farm house. She was a white woman with mix hair color of black on the right, white on the left, and had black eyes. She wore some black dress, over it was a white-tan fur coat, she also had on red gloves on her hands and red heels on her feet. This was non other then Cruella Deville, the person Cathy said was a 'mean' person to Toto, and she looked to be riding her bicycle with a basket in the back and definitely did not look to pleasant to see from her 'angry' face. She was riding her ride across the road until she came across the Smith family's farm house, and parked her bicycle against the fence, just as Mr. Hugo Smith was walking.

"Mr. Smith!" Cruella Deville called over to Cathy's grandfather, sounding like she was in a hurry and being strict by tone.

"Oh, well good day to you, Miss. Deville?" Mr. Smith spoke in a friendly greeting towards the woman who was finishing her setup by her parked bike and taking her basket from the back off.

"I want to see you and your sister RIGHT AWAY, about Cathy!" Miss. Deville stated out with an authority to walk over to the open gate of the fence by Mr. Smith's hands.

"Oh my, Cathy?" Mr. Smith replied from looking away from his paintbrush he was using to the woman talking about his granddaughter? "Well, whatever has Cathy done?" The old man asked Miss. Deville in what was this about Cathy, and what she has done that this woman was here?

"What she has done?" Miss. Deville spoke rhetorically, as if repeating the question that this person doesn't get something here. "I'm all to complain about the bite on my leg." Cruella pointed to her left leg side in which she was bitten, thanks to a certain event caused by Cathy and Toto.

"Wait a second? Are you implying Cathy bite you?" Mr. Smith asked out a bit shocked and blanked expressed to believe that this happened? "Oh dear oh my, I thought I explained to her that such customs are not friendly for folks around here?" The old man mutters to himself in thinking Cathy musta done something wrong, especially since she's not an Earth-person per-say?

"No, I don't mean that her." Miss Deville lowly spoke in stating to the old man that he's got the wrong idea. "I mean her dog!" The woman stated that it was Toto that bite her leg, not Cathy.

"Ohhh, I see?" Mr. Smith slowly was responding in now getting the answer from the upset woman? "Cathy bite her own dog, hugh, that's even stranger?" Mr. Smith asked again, puzzled by that claim while letting go of the gate which made Miss. Deville yelped from the fence door tapping her behind forward.

"No, that's not it either!" Miss. Deville dryly stated to the goofball of an adult she speaks to, in not getting what she means before walking off from Mr. Smith.

Meanwhile, the Freelance Police were happily walking across the farm after having such a nice enjoyment from Cathy's singing voice.

"Well that little number was certainly nice, a Max?" Sam spoke in how much the coppers have enjoy that little song performance by Cathy that brought out a good mood in them.

"Yeap, what could spoil this day with us on the job, keeping Cathy and Toto out of trouble?" Max pointed out in exclaiming how were the duo on this easy case, there's no way they can mess up.

"Well I say….hello?" Sam was about to say when he suddenly froze from his walking to see something bizarre?

"You say hello?" Max asked off a bit puzzled and confused in what his pal was getting at here?

"No, to who we got here? Look!" Sam pointed out from a distance of someone right in front of them which Max followed the K-9's direction?

The copper duo saw Cruella Deville enter the house while a gloomy Mr. Smith was dragging his feet behind the upset woman. They both entered the farm house with the upset woman and followed by a cautiously and yet gloomy looking Mr. Smith.

"Yesh, an angry woman, hate to find out what she's here for?" Max yelped in seeing how upset Cruella Deville looked, this might turn bad to whoever she's here to see?

"Uh-Oh Max! I think I know who that person is?" Sam replied with a surprise concern in having a feeling the duo known who that woman is. "That must be Cruella Deville, the mean old lady Cathy told us about?" The K-9 detective explained who the mysterious woman visiting the Smiths was.

"The one that beat Toto with a rake?" Max added off to recall who the mean Miss. DeVile is, from what Cathy said the woman did to her dog.

"Precisely!" Sam exclaimed with an frown on his face in knowing that must be her alright; the one called Cruella Deville. "We better snoop our noises to see what she's doing here?" Sam waved for his partner to follow him, as they gotta see what's going to happen here with Cruella Deville's involvement.

"Goody, I'm all for sneaky and underhanded spying!" Max replied with a hidden sly expression before following his partner on where the duo had to hid just below a window near the front of the house's side.

During which, as the Freelance Police spy through a window spot in the house, they saw and overheard everything.

The scene shows Miss. Deville sitting in a chair in a Living Room where Freeda Smith sat in her own chair and Cathy holding Toto in her arms were hearing this old woman's complaining statement.

"That dog is a menace to the community!" Cruella Deville stated with a very strict and upset tone about what Toto has done. "So I'm taking that K-9 to the sheriff and make sure he's destroyed!" Cruella Deville exclaimed that she's going to make sure that Toto will not cause her anymore troubles, by permanently fixing him.

"Destroyed?" Cathy spoke with a shocked expression in what this mean lady was referring about.

"Destroyed?" Sam and Max replied shock to hear that someone wanted to finish off poor Toto, all cause of a simple bite?

"You mean as in….put Toto to sleep….Forever?" Cathy exclaimed with a shocked face in realizing what this mean lady was gonna do to her little alien dog. "You-you can't? You mustn't! You simply cannot do that!" Cathy argued off against Cruella Deville's decision to do such a thing, as destroying her dog.

"Darn tooting, she won't!" Sam spoke out from pointing an upset finger at Miss. Deville in the act of being cruel to Toto, weather the dog is Earth or alien.

"Alright, you with the fur coat, don't move!" Max stated with an authority tone to point at Cruella Deville which got the Smith family to see the Freelance Police.

"And who would you two be, wearing those poor customs?" Miss. Deville asked rudely in seeing some party crushers interrupting their discussion?

"Friends of the Smiths! I'm Sam!" Sam introduced himself, as he stood outside the window to make him and Max look like the strict cops on TV.

"And I'm Max!" Max stood up on the edge of the open window with his feet when stating his own name. "And we're the Fre…" Just as Max was about to introduce themselves, his left foot kicked off a ruler holding the window up? "CLUNKvhmmm…." Which in turn, caused the entire window to drop and land on the rabbit's feet? "EEEEEEEEHHhhhh-YOOWWW!" Max screamed out from some insurmountable pain coursing through his crushed feet.

"Swell fancy feet, you got your own feet pressed on?" Sam dryly stated to his partner while opening the window to give Max's feet time to heal.

"Aunt Freeda?" Cathy spoke towards her aunt with caution in what was still going on about what to do with Toto. "Grandpa?" Then Cathy ran over to her grandpa standing by the doorway outside their farm house. "You won't let her do such a thing, now will you?" Cathy asked with a much protection tone of voice while holding her dog in her arms to not let Miss. Deville take Toto.

"By golly Cathy, of course we won't even dream of it." Mr. Smith exclaimed with a smile in letting Cathy know that no one is taking Toto away from them. "Now will we, Freeda?" Mr. Hugo Smith looked to his sister which Cathy and Toto did to in looking to her Freeda's response to such a claim.

"Oh pretty please, Aunt Freeda?" Cathy begged out, as she ran over to plead to her aunt Freeda while an upset Miss. Deville watched and the Freelance Police just stood by to see what happens. "Toto didn't mean to do what he did?" The girl explained while rubbing her dog's head in explaining that it's not Toto's fault. "He didn't even know he was doing anything wrong? If anyone's to blame, I'm to blame and be punished!" Cathy stated with her overwhelming concerns that for Toto's behavior, it was mostly her fault in the first place. "After all, I 'accidentally' let him go into her garden." Cathy stated out that she ended up letting Toto some how go into Miss. Deville's garden. "So you can just send me to bed without supper, maybe even a week?" She rested her free right hand on Freeda's lap to state a punishment for her for Toto's misbehavior who she held in her other arm.

"Wow, that's a tough punishment there, Sam?" Max spoke from his feet being better and heard what punishment Cathy was willing to take to protect Toto.

"I'll say, no dinner means a miss out on a great meal?" Sam nodded his head in agreeing with Max that such a punishment is hard on a lot of kids, even aliens.

"Now listen here!" Cruella Deville pointed her index finger at Freeda, as she, the Smith family and Freelance Police started to hear her out. "You don't hand over that dog, then I'll have to sue him that'll take the whole farm!" Cruella stated with a stern tone in what's to happen if she doesn't get Toto, then she'll sue the family to have them lose their entire farm land. "There's a law for protecting folks from dogs that bite!" Miss. Deville stated to even look to her back side where Mr. Smith and the Freelance Police are listening about a 'law' of dogs that bite against people.

"Of all the nerve?" Sam frowns in seeing this Deville lady was dead on about suing and taking Toto away just cause a law prohibits K-9's from biting against people?

"I'll say, if they said that about rabbits not biting people? I have to make a list of complains!" Max also shared a frown face in seeing that if a law was made about rabbits, then he have something to go against it.

"How would it be if she keeps little Toto tied up? After all, he's really a gentle boy." Freeda explained to the grouchy Miss. Deville on keeping Toto tied up to keep him out of trouble, since he's a gentle pet. "That is, with gentle people of course?" Of course, Freeda made a wise-crack about 'who' is nice to which Cathy agrees too while Miss. Deville finds that insulting.

"Oh, got burned!" Max added off as a taunting remark that Miss. Deville got served.

"A Likely acceptance of who a dog finds friendly and not-so-friendly." Sam quoted off in seeing that for any dog, they'll tell if someone is nice or mean easily.

"Well then?" Cruella Deville slowly tried to keep herself from Toto who looked to her, as she responded to Freeda's claim. "That there is for the sheriff to decide!" The lady sternly and strictly exclaimed that for Toto's behavior, it will be dealt with by the law. "Here's his order. Allowing me to take him." The woman unrolled a noted paper that the Smiths' notice, even the Freelance Police, as Cruella gave it over to Freeda to take and see herself. "That is, unless you wanna go against the law?" Miss. Deville stated off that if she doesn't get the dog, then this family is breaking the law of her getting a dangerous dog like Toto, to never cause harm again.

"Ohh…ohhh?" Cathy was feeling a bit nervous when she heard this, as she looked to her aunt who read the note while she held Toto protectively.

"Now wait a minute here!" Sam spoke off sternly upset in hearing this Deville person was using the law to take Toto away, that was just wrong.

"We got something to say, cause we're also co…." Max was about to say when Mr. Smith felt so worried, that he backed against his own window where the Freelance Police were.

"Fruvhm-CLUVvphhmm…." Which from Cathy's grandfather hitting the window, caused it to fall and clasped on the rabbit's feet, again?

"AAAAAAOOOOPssss….?" Max screamed out in pain from again, feeling his feet getting crushed?

"Oh so sorry, you can handle this? Oh dear, I need to see that note?" Mr. Hugo Smith apologized for what has happened to the copper duo, as he turned away to come into the scene where Cathy, Freeda, and Miss. Deville were showing expressions from what the note said.

"Boy Max, you are not having any luck with windows today?" Sam stated out to his partner after getting Max's feet free and tried to get the window open a bit more, but was feeling somewhat stuck?

"Um, let me see that, sister dear?" Mr. Smith spoke from looking between Miss. Deville to Freeda, who handed the note to him to read, as Cathy seem uncomfortable? "Grumm, oh dear?" Mr. Smith spoke from a not to pleasant face in seeing that the note Miss. Deville gave, spoke true of her claim?

"Ugh?" Cathy gulped in looking from her grandpa to her aunt and back to the note from the tension in the air was not a very pleasant feeling?

"Oh Cathy, we can't go against the law, my dear?" Freeda turned to Cathy who looked to her in shock that this family can't go against the law that has it's rules set. "I'm afraid…poor Toto has to go?" The poor woman sadly exclaimed that they have no choice but to follow the law, or else be punished by harder standards.

"Now you finally see reasons." Miss. Deville stated out in finally having the adults here seeing reasons while unaware that Freeda seem to show an upset face by the guest's tone.

"No…?" Cathy spoke in almost feeling like she was going to cry in hearing that she has to give up Toto?

"Wait! We're not giving up!" Sam spoke from outside in seeing the situation is getting worrier by the minute, and the copper duo have got to help, but they had to open the window first?

"That's right, this whole thing stinks!" Max exclaimed to complain while helping Sam to open the stubborn stuck window?

"Now here's how I'll be taking 'him' in." Miss. Deville exclaimed from bringing her basket up for the Smiths' to see what she'll carry Toto in. "So he can't attack me ever again." Cruella stated how her basket shall keep Toto from attacking her once she's taken him, and as she's open the basket, Cathy yelped to move away while keeping Toto in her protective hold in her arms.

"Uh…uh?" Cathy had backed away in seeing just what Cruella was going to do, put her little Toto in a basket to take him away was a cruel thing to do. "No, No, NO! I Won't Let You Take Him!" Cathy was protesting against the idea of giving Toto away. "You Go AWAY! You…Ohhh….I'LL BITE YOU MYSELF!" Cathy was snapping at Miss. Deville in holding Toto in her protective motherly arm hug to make this mean lady back away which was seemingly working.

"Cathy?" Freeda spoke with a strict tone in seeing her niece was acting so mis-behaving.

"GRrrugh, and if that don't work, Sam will bite her!" Max was growling in seeing that Miss. Deville was trying to take Toto, made him wanna go in and bite her himself.

"I might if Max saves some unbitten marks for me to handle!" Sam exclaimed with a shared frown in agreeing to that statement to do so, if Max doesn't take all the fun first.

"Boys, please?" Mr. Smith tried to have the Freelance Police calm down, they were sounding almost as loosely out of control as Cathy was behaving.

Cathy looked between her breathing from her aunt and back at the mean Miss. Deville. "Oh, You Wicked OLD Witch!" Cathy went to call Cruella Deville this, believing her to be someone mean and wicked. "Oh, Grandpa, Aunt Freeda?" Cathy looked to her family with near tears in her eyes in wanting some support from the two? "Please, don't let her take Toto?" Cathy held Toto protectively in wishing that her dog would not be taken by Cruella.

"Now give him here!" Miss. Deville spoke with an upset tone while trying to grab Toto if Mr. Smith didn't held the woman back from trying to cause more harm then good.

"Don't let her take him?" Cathy begged her aunt while keeping Toto in her arms and away from Cruella Deville.

"I've had enough of this!" Miss. Deville snapped in trying to reach Toto from Cathy's arms while she put up a fight against Mr. Smith's hold on her arm.

"PLEASE!" Cathy yelled out her plead before she turned around to look at her grandfather and against Miss. Deville. "Stop Her?" Cathy whined in wanting her aunt and grandfather to side with her against this idea.

"Grrruuguh….hurry Sam, squeeze me through?" Max snarled off to squeeze his head through the window, as it was stuck still, but the little rabbit decide to get in through another means?

"You'll be lucky if you don't get crushed by this window if this fight doesn't cease soon?" Sam remarked off to quote his partner from seeing this fight of the Smiths, Cathy protecting Toto and Miss. Deville's demand was about to get outta hand.

"Oh Hugo, just…put Toto in the basket?" Freeda sadly with regret, turn a blind eye to the floor in asking her brother to….give Toto to Miss. Deville, much to Cathy's shock.

"Huuuuagh?" Watching this, even the Freelance Police had gasped breaths from their mouths in what they heard. The Smiths were in a state of sorrow in what is about to be done of the annoyed and upset Miss. Deville taking Toto away.

"Ohhh…?" Cathy moans from feeling almost heartbroken to hear she has to give Toto up?

"Good idea in my part." Miss. Deville exclaimed from seeing that Freeda was smart to go along, even against her own judgement for her niece.

"No…?" Cathy weakly spoke with near escaped tears going down her face, as her grandfather reached over to take Toto out of the girl's arms. "Oh Grandpa?" Cathy weakly spoke in pleading to her grandpa to reconsider, much to Mr. Smith having just as much heartbreak as the rest.

"Gruuvhmm…?" Toto lets off a wimpy moan from being picked up while not liking the atmosphere matter of what's happening? "Arummm?" During some of Cathy's quiet little cries, Toto is being lifted over to Miss. Deville's basket that's open by Mr. Smith against his own will.

"Oh Toto?" Cathy mutters out from her heavy depression that her favorite dog is being put in the basket. "Gaugh..Uuuagh?" Cathy almost felt like her heart was breaking, after seeing Toto put in Miss. Deville's basket. "HURrvhmmm…?" Then she couldn't take this anymore, from bitting her fingers, looked to her aunt Freeda, her grandpa, even the shocked Freelance Police until she broke down in tears. "GehUUUagh!" Cathy had turned and left the room, just as Freeda got up to see her off along with Mr. Smith while Miss. Deville was sealing Toto in her basket, some more then others saw how upset the girl was that her dog was to be taken away from her.

"Cluvphm…." The sound of a door slamming, just as Cathy had left the room, and while the Smiths and Freelance Police felt concern, Miss. Deville didn't seem to bother much.

"Hurry Sam, squeeze me…a bit…more….so I can do so damage!" Max struggled to squeeze more of himself through the tight-squeeze window, but Sam paided attention to something else.

"Better wait little buddy, someone else may speak before you?" Sam stated in referring to Cathy's folks, her aunt and grandpa in what they saw broke their hearts.

Pretty much, Freeda turned around to stare at the person for causing this. "Now see here, Cruella Deville!" Freeda sternly snapped at Miss. Deville who stood up straight with her basket in seeing the upset person before her. "Just because you own half of Kansas County, doesn't mean you have the power to run the REST of us Smith members!" Freeda protest out that just cause Cruella Deville owns a bit more of the land, doesn't mean that this woman tells the Smith family how to run their ways of living. "For these long past moments of these Earth times, I've been dying to tell you what I've thought of you?" Freeda exclaimed out with a firm grip hands in about to tell this mean woman off for as long as she has known this person. "And now! Hugh…." She tried to gather her thoughts to dish them out, but she felt…hesitate? "Well…." Cathy's aunt felt near tears herself in somehow unable to expression herself. "Be a Christine woman, I can't SAY IT!" Freeda exclaimed out in feeling that what she would have said was against a Christine rights and that made her feel like crying as well.

"Clupvhmm…clruvhmm…." Then Freeda turned away to go out the shut door to take some time to whimper her emotions of this whole thing. Leaving a stun Miss. Deville with Mr. Smith, as the old man took a sit.

"Well, you may as well consider yourself a hated person now?" Mr. Smith rubbed the back of his head while looking up, but took away his sly remark expression in seeing Miss. Deville had a stern annoyed face about what she just went through by this family.

"Pluvhmppm…." At that moment, Sam finally pulled Max from being stuck in the window.

"Next time Max, don't get us stuck somewhere between arguments?" Sam sternly told his partner, cause thanks to Max, they barely got into that debate by the Smiths with Miss. Deville.

"I'm just surprised that Cathy's aunt didn't just say what was on her mind?" Max exclaimed off from what he almost saw Freeda do, but decided against it, why?

"You know people that believe in the Lord, Max? That includes alien beings too." Sam shook his head in stating with a serious face about anybody going with those they have faith in, etc.

"Even so, wouldn't have stop me from saying a few swears." Max stated off in proclaiming what he do if he had the chance.

"Cluvhmphmm…." Just then, another door closing shut noise was heard that made the duo yelp in surprise to see, the room was empty except for Mr. Smith? While Cathy and Freeda were free to let off their emotions, one question remain; where was Cruella Deville with Toto?

At this time, the Freelance Police duck down from the window to rush over the front yard.

"Wruff-Wruff-Wruffvhmm!" There were barks heard, and from before the copper duos faces, was Cruella Deville, taking the contain Toto in a basket away. Sam and Max looked to the other with caution and concerns, they know what they gotta do here.

"Quickly Max, we gotta find that Deville Lady before…" Sam was quickly telling his partner to look for Cruella before she escapes their sight, but….

"Arff-Aruff, Roouvhmn!" Without warning, the Freelance Police saw Miss. Deville riding off on her bicycle with Toto barking from within to get out.

"Too late Sam, that wicked witch is riding away on a bicycle to take that poor dog Toto to be…KRisiisvhm….?" Max stated with a dry and blank face in seeing they missed their shot, even did the whole 'cut-the-throat' hand sign on what may happen to poor Toto now.

"Then we'll just chase after her and make sure that doesn't happen on our watch, to the Desoto!" Sam declared out with a serious face and gripping fist in what the duo will have to say about this.

"I call Driver Seat!" Max shouted out in what he wants to do if the cops are going for their wheels.

"Not Even a chance, Hare-Brain!" Sam shook his stern face in stating he won't let Max near the wheel of their ride, even on chase scenes.

Soon the scene changes to where we see Cruella Deville, riding her bicycle down the road. "Rususrrvhhmmm…." Catching up to the lady were Sam and Max, driving the Desoto by stealth approach to catch the old woman off guard.

"Hugh?" Cruella felt strange and turn her head, but missed the Freelance boys who duck to the other side and out of sight. "I could swear, someone was following me?" The woman felt like she was being tailgated, but kept a stern expression while riding off still.

"Okay Sam, she doesn't suspect a thing?" Max signaled his partner that they are clear to approach the target and retrieve the package.

"Bumpvhm-cruvhmm…" Then the Desoto hit a bump in the road that made it fly and hit the ground with it's riders feeling that pressure impact.

"Good! Then lean forward on the hood and free Toto before anymore of these darn bumps in the road mess up my driving?" Sam pointed to his partner to go on the front of the hood to reach the back of Miss. Deville's bicycle to get the basket there with Toto inside.

"Remind me 'why' I'm crawling on the hood of our car to do this while we're in driving motion?" Max questioned off to his best pal why he's doing this risky stunt that be pretty stupid to pull off suddenly?

"Cause we have to get that basket open without alert Miss. Deville of our plan, plus, I'm busy driving." Sam exclaimed his own profound reason for doing this while giving Max something to do in the process.

"Right, give 'me' the dangerous part, how thoughtful of you." Max remarked off in a rhetorical statement, as he was now crawling on the hood of the car, about an inch from grabbing the basket. "Almost…almost…Got it!" Max was struggling to reach for the basket on Cruella's ride until…. "SLApvhmm…" The two vehicles clashed against the other, making poor Max become flat? "Ugh…I feel flat?" Max groaned out from feeling a little crushed and pressed at the moment? "Slapvhmm…." Then the process happened again, this time, with the Egyptian style of movement? "Um….are we in egypt?" Max asked puzzled out in what was going on with him? "Slapvhmm…." Then the same thing happened once more, and poor Max looked awful?

"Quit getting yourself beat Max and free Toto already?" Sam snapped at his partner to hurry this up, as they don't got all day.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting' already? You try doing this?" Max responded under breath in seeing someone was running low on patience with him? Soon the rabbit tried to solve how to free Toto from the mean lady's basket?

"Ruff-Ruff-ruff-ruffvhm…" Toto was barking inside the basket, as he tried to call out for someone to let him out.

"Settle down, Max of the Freelance Police is here to free you!" Max was pulling a little stick lock on the basket, as he was about finish to pull the thing out and….

"Prruusfruvhmm/Duvhnmm…." Of course, Max pulled too hard and launched himself backwards to hit against the Desoto's front window of where Sam was driving?

"Nice to see you drop in unannounced?" Sam sarcastically exclaimed from when he noticed Max's presence, as did the rabbit in seeing his K-9 pal.

While Miss. Deville rode her bicycle, she was unaware of the events of her basket or notice it was not so well locked?

"Murpvhmmm…." Toto peeked out from the basket, looked behind to see Miss. Deville had not notice him? "Ruff-Ruff!" Soon Toto leaped out of the basket to land on the ground of the dirt road.

"Frusvhmm…." Soon the Freelance Police drove on by behind the lady on the bicycle while noticing someone passing them, their freed friend.

"Aruff-Aruff, Arufvhm….!" Toto was running down the road, making little barks that were not noticed by whoever took him.

"Ride free, K-9 companion!" Sam cheered for the freedom of Cathy's dog; Toto, he likes to see that.

"Um Sam, what about when Miss. 'you-know-who' finds out about our doing?" Max pointed out in feeling the two forgot something important, namely Cruella Deville herself?

Soon Sam and Max drove on the right side of Miss. Deville's side, as the woman was unaware of their presence. Cruella looked at Max still on the hood and against the driver's window while Sam drove, as the duo looked to her puzzled, and the woman was about to look on forward on, not caring about their appearance until….

"Wait a minute now!" Cruella yelped with an annoyed and upset face in knowing who she saw, was real! "I know you two?" The woman looked to Sam and Max in recalling seeing the two from earlier. "Your that dog and rabbit from the Smith farm." Miss. Deville stated out with an annoyed expression that these two were from where the Smith family had their farm.

"The names are Sam and Max, lady! And we're Policemen, if we had finished sooner!" Sam addressed him and Max with a frown in seeing that Miss. Deville was being a bit rude, and even not knowing who the duo really were.

"Official police in this neighborhood?" Cruella questioned the dog if he meant cops in Kansas County?

"Nah, Freelance Police!" Max shook his head in explaining that they aren't from around here. "So consider that dog you took from Cathy, obtained by the law, and taken care off…but not in the way you think." Max quoted off in stating they freed Toto from Miss. Deville's hold, but instead of the alien dog getting destroyed, the Freelance Police set him free.

"Oooh!" Miss. DeVile yelped by Max's rude remarks and surprised to hear what has happened. "I'll teach you both to get in my way!" Cruella frowned with an angry face, as she brought out her purse against the duo. "Take that!" Cruella yelled out, as the scene showed Max on the hood of the Desoto before….

"CLAvphmm…." Yep, Max got whacked across the hood of the car by Miss. Deville's purse before regaining his footin' balance. "Ouch? She hit me, Sam?" Max yelped from rubbing the soar mark he got from being hit in such a manner.

"And that!" Cruella Deville turn towards Sam with her same expression in about to do the same to the other person involved in stopping her.

"CLApsvhmm…." So Sam got whacked in the cheek while he still tried to drive? "Ouch? Lady, we're Freelance Police?" Sam yelped from the sting he felt while trying to tell this woman of 'who' she is attacking? "CLaspvhmmm…." Which meant little, as Miss. Deville whacked Sam on his head that almost made him lose sight of the road?

"You messing with the law, missy!" Max snapped off in telling Cruella Deville that if she don't stop, the Freelance Police will bring her in for treason.

"Freelance Police don't count when it comes to what I want serve by this land's law!" Cruella snapped in remarking that the duo's law and this land's law are two different things.

"She has us there, Max?" Sam regrettably agreed with the old woman, the copper duo can't go against a law set in this Kansas County, not unless they got a really good excuse?

"CLRUuspvhmm…." Suddenly, something bashed under the groups rides and sent them up in the air?

"Wooooaaauugh?" Cruella yelped out a surprise cry while the puzzled Sam and Max just went along with this?

"Crussfruvhmm…." Soon, Sam's ride hit the ground, and the Desoto was still driving with it's driver? "Where are Max and Miss. Deville?" Sam asked puzzled in seeing no sign of either mentioned person around?

"Claspvhmm…." Then from out of nowhere from above, Miss. Deville landed her bicycle in front of the driver and passenger side seats? "OAaaugh?" Cruella yelped in surprise while holding her basket, as she was still going, but under the K-9's vehicle power?

"Piffvhmm…" Then Max fell afterwards, but in a bad spot, right on Cruella's lap. "Hey, I landed on something, wonder what?" Max asked off puzzled, as he turned to see who he was on and got a big shock alright. "YIKES!" The rabbit flinched in surprise for a reason, he was on Cruella Deville's lap?

"WAAAUUugh!" Cruella screamed out in seeing Max was on her lap, much to the rabbit's surprise as well. "Get off me, you vandal-hooligan rabbit!" The lady snapped at Max to get off of her lap this very instinct. "Cluspvhm-cluspvhm-cluspvhmm…." And as Max tried to get away, Miss. Deville kept whacking him with her purse a lot upside the head.

"Sam! HELP! I'm being Assaulted by a woman against my authority?" Max was crying out for help from being brutally attacked by this mean lady by her purse.

"Just a minute? I'm trying to drive with a bicycle blocking my view?" Sam complained to his passengers that he has enough trouble to drive the car with some people causing mishaps. "Uh-oh?" Then what Sam saw ahead, did not like what it was, not one bit?

For without warning, this ride would be short live, as they were all heading for a fence area?

"GAAAuguhh!" Cruealla screamed out in seeing they are about to crash against a fence?

"WAAaughhh!/AAAAuguh!" Sam and Max screamed with surprises faces in seeing where they will hit?

"CLRUSSpvhmm…." Soon the Desoto crashed through one part of the fence and kept on going in? "VRrusuvhmmmm.../CLROOssvphmm…." There was a racing sound before a collapsing sound, meaning the ride fell into something?

The scene shows a ditch hole in the area, a toppled basket and the Desoto just halfway inside, and two animal palms reached up with a dizzy Sam and Max?

"If that's how you drive Sam, I wonder if it's as bad as mine?" Max rhetorically asked off a question from his mind, if Sam's driving skills are even WORSE then his own?

"Well okay, I say mildly average to you, Max?" Sam shrug off in stating that on a scale note, he's about an average to Max's reckless driving.

"Oooohhh?" Then another moaning voice was heard belonging to Cruella Deville, her head and right leg were stuck inside the basket? "Whah?" The woman came too, but realized, Toto wasn't in her basket, the Freelance Police did rescue the dog?

"Serves you right lady, hitting a Freelance Officer!" Max spoke in telling this woman off, and even pulled a raspberry move on Cruella, much to her shock surprise of that rabbit's reaction.

"Max is right, that could seriously make you an enemy to my little buddy?" Sam spoke with a stern face in agreement, the two coppers don't like this lady's attitude, or the fact she's mean.

"Ohhh, Freelance Police or NOT! I'll get you, Sam and Max!" Cruella Deville frowned with annoyance, as she pointed to the Freelance Police in stating she'll get even with these two so-called coppers.

"Sam, I think now's the time to split?" Max spoke off, as he and Sam jumped out of the ditch and back into the Desoto.

"My thoughts preciously!" Sam replied in agreement, as the K-9 started the engine in the Desoto.

"GRrususfrovhmm…." Soon the Desoto droved backwards from out of the ditch and launched out to run off back on the road again?

"You'll see, I'll get you, and that little dog too!" Cruella Deville's voice yelled out to the Freelance Police trying to get away, that she's be getting back at the two for this. All while Sam and Max were leaving Miss. Deville behind, just as the Desoto turn around to straighten itself when being driven.

"The nerve, she thinks you're too small, Sam?" Max remarked off with a frown in hearing Cruella say that about Sam?

"Idiot, she was referring to Cathy's dog, Toto!" Sam cleared up the misunderstanding of what Max heard was being said about Cathy Smith's dog; the now freed Toto.

"Ohhh right, he is small?" Max replied in suddenly getting the statement Cruella said now, but a bit late?

"We better drive quickly to catch up with Toto? No telling how Cathy is still doing, breaking down in tears from the whole experience?" Sam stated to his partner that they got to find the runaway Toto and get back to see how the upset Cathy is doing and give the news of their rescue plan helped out save the girl's pet from being destroyed?

"GRrugruuuvhmm…." The Desoto punched it to the next level, as it race down the road to head back to the Smith farm house, where Cathy is still at, they hope?

At this moment, the scene changes to show us Cathy's room of the Smith farm house, where she sat on the floor near her bed. And right next to her, was a dog house that had Toto's name on it, of whom the girl misses very much.

"GAh-Hugh-Huuagh-Huuuagh! Oh Toto, where are thou Toto?" Cathy was wailing away in tears, still not over losing Toto to Miss. Cruella Deville that took him to be destroyed, just cause the lady didn't like him.

"Raff-Raff, raffia!" Then without warning, to Cathy's wide eye surprise, Toto's bark was heard outside her window, and the little dog jumped through it and sat on the girl's bed.

"Oh Toto!" Cathy spoke with so much relief joy in seeing her dog setup straight, smile and wagged it's tail to be pleased to see this girl again. "You came back! Came back to me!" Cathy exclaimed with so much joy, as she and Toto gave each other a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here? I would have ended up crying tears to cause another flood like last time I was upset?" The girl was so thankful, she and Toto nozzles the others' head in being so happy to be together again. "Huagh, but wait a minute! I just realized something?" Cathy suddenly gasped with a shocked & surprised face, and held Toto in a protective motherly hug. "If you're here, then that means, Miss. Deville will be coming back for you?" The girl is horrified, Cruella Deville is sure to realize Toto has escape and will come back to the Smith farm to track the dog here and take him back to be destroyed? "Ugh, we-we gotta get away!" Cathy let Toto go and reached down to bring from under her bed, a brown suitcase.

"Clupvhm/Brrivhmm…." Cathy put a suitcase on her bed, as Toto watched curiously on what Cathy was doing and in a hurry when she got the thing opened.

"We got to runaway!" Cathy exclaimed her decision that the two have no choice, but to leave home.

"Gruvhm-hruvhm-hruvhm…?" Toto made some moans and groans of noises when Cathy left him to grab a few cloths to toss in her suitcase.

"Sorry boy, but I gotta pack all essentials, my needs, your needs? I wonder if we can find a space ship to take us off Earth, even if it means I might not see my friends and family again? Hughnnn…" Cathy helped her dog not get tangled in her stuff, and busy with the thought of even leaving the planet? Which to Cathy's case, she would leave her friends and family behind, and she signs in sorrow for the thought, but she's got to do this to protect Toto.

The scene changes to the open dirt road with it's usual fence line and telephone poles on the right, but it was the backs' of folks walking it that matter? Cause we see Cathy walking with her left hand holding the suitcase, her right hand holding a basket, and on her far right was Toto walking beside her. As it turns out, they were 'really' running away from home, all in thinking they can no longer bother anyone or cause trouble for those around them ever again. The scene changes to Cathy and Toto crossing over a bridge with a small river below it going by.

"Raff-Raff, Arff-Arff!" Toto was barking when he crossed the bridge, but Cathy's eyes gazed from what she saw across the bridge she and Toto crossed which the dog was barking a bit? It was a parked carriage cart, with a big sign logo on it that read 'The Doctor - The Crowned Heads Of Europe - Let Him Read Your "PAST & PRESENT & FUTURE" In A Crystal Ball' is how it was introduced?

"Dum-dum, dum, dum-dumdum, dah?" There was a male's voice inside, so someone was humming a tune? "Gu-do-do?" The screen was zooming in for all of us to see the title on the sign so we could read it. "La-dido, Load-de-da, grupvhm…" During the singing hum, it sounded like a fix throat state while we spot Cathy going up to it? "Lum-de-doda! Ladalah!" As Cathy stood in front of the sign, she could still hear the humming tune, but getting louder? "Hooo, there Eve!" Then without another moment, as Cathy stood by the front side, someone came out from the far back end of the girl's right side?

The person seem to be in his 26th year, brown eyes and combed brown hair. He was wearing an outfit that was a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, braces, rolled up trousers and black boots. This person was known none other then the Eleventh Doctor that travels through time in a device called 'The TARDIS' with connections to the Time Lords, but most folks just refer to him as, 'The Doctor' for short. He's an energetic, eccentric and lively soul who possesses a sense of arrogance and a short temper. But all in all, he is a good man, and he exits the parked carriage, when he see's he has a guest; namely Cathy Smith.

"Well, well now?" The Doctor spoke in being very friendly and polite in seeing someone here. "House guest outside my very spot, huh? Fascinating?" The Doctor pondered with a little light humor to help perk up Cathy's cautious worries if he was someone to be trusted? "Hmm-hmm, and may I ask, what you maybe doing here?" The Doctor asked before approaching a lit camp ground fire, as Cathy was slowly approaching him from behind. "No wait, on second thought, don't tell me?" The Doctor stopped Cathy from saying anything, as he'll try to guess just as he position himself to sit near the fire. "I'll figure it out with the simple deduction. Let me see, um…?" The Doctor spoke from setting his mug down, placed his right hand to his chin to think for a moment while Cathy stood on the man's left shoulder side, puzzled yet curious about him? "You are traveling in disguise?" The man pointed to Cathy in stating what she is doing out here.

"Whah?" Cathy yelped in surprise, this guy some how know that? "How'd you…?" Before she could ask the Doctor how he knew Cathy was in disguise since she's an alien, he cut her off?

"Oh don't worry about it, I could very well tell the difference between Earth base humans and alien beings taking form, you would happen to be a Rapzodian, if I'm not mistaken." The Doctor not only explained his basic knowledge, but was so well and calm about it, like he knows about alien life, amazing.

"Bu-bu-bu-but, but..but….?" Cathy was so flabbergasted that the words just couldn't come out of her mouth right?

"But wait, that answer to your being here is still not quite correct?" The Doctor interrupted in rethinking for a moment that the answer to Cathy being here, hasn't been answered, as he patted his head to think for a moment? "Hm…you are….going to visit?" The man looked to Cathy in stating his next idea on what Cathy is doing out here.

"Well….I also thought of some place that would keep me, but….?" Cathy tried to explain about having 'some' idea of a place to go, but is once again, cut off?

"No, I seems I'm wrong again? You clearly are still a visitor getting use to Earth customs?" The Doctor spoke in disagreeing on his second idea on what Cathy was doing?

"Wait a second, how you even know….?" Cathy was stump again by this doctor's knowledge, but the man still continued.

"Let's see, final theory standards? Um…?" The Doctor spoke from resting his hands on his knees, as he looked to Cathy on his last idea on her situation and what she's clearly doing. "Yes, of course, you are running away." The man pointed his index finger in stating the true purpose of Cathy's status on what she's doing at this very moment.

"Wow, how'd did you guess all those things and right every single time?" Cathy smiled in being surprised that this stranger she's getting friendly with knows she was running away from home?

"Oh-ho, my dear lady, The Doctor never guess these things." The Doctor exclaimed with a peaky tone to address Cathy when they both had smiles. "In a way of speaking, I just happen to know all the facts, the appearance, and the judgement upon the very being, weather human or alien." The man explained that for him, he just knows the right conclusions from the basic facts on how he saw Cathy with her basket in hand and being alone. "Hum, but now the question remains to be answered; just why are you running away?" The Doctor asked puzzled while reaching down to grab a stick with his hotdog attached, as he planned to cook it.

"Well I just…?" Cathy was hesitated at first, but was cut off soon after.

"No, no, don't explain, it's quite obvious." The Doctor cut between Cathy's words with a lift of his left index finger in believing to have the answer again after going over it himself in his head. "Someone, or a group you know, do not understand you at home?" The Doctor looked to Cathy in stating something of those the girl knows just doesn't understand her much at all. "In such a way, you believe they don't appreciate you?" The man exclaimed which Cathy nodded for a 'yes' since that was correct. "And for that, you wish to see other lands?" The Doctor waved out his left hand in stating that Cathy wants to see other lands different from where she is. "The big cities for large gatherings? The big mountain areas surrounded by miles of natures forest? The big oceans of all the aquatic creatures that swim in such vastness?" The Doctor waved his left hand out in exclaiming each mentioned place that Cathy wished to see, since she's running away, sight-seeing is the next step to leaving home. "Hm-hm, tell me, have I hit the nail on the head?" The good Doctor asked with a little chuckle and smile if he was correct in his theories.

"Why….? It's almost like you knew what was inside of me? The brain part, I mean?" Cathy smiled in exclaiming that this person was so good, he knew precisely what was her problems.

"Yes, quite indeed?" The Doctor replied in agreement, but while he did, Toto snuck over to the man's cooking hotdog and ate it off from when it was being cooked by the fire.

"Hoowh, Toto!" Cathy gasped before speaking her dog's name in seeing what he was doing. "That's not very polite?" Cathy scolded her dog for taking the Doctor's meal all of a sudden. "We haven't been asked to join in on this man's meal?" Cathy exclaimed from her stern face when she and the Doctor looked down at the dog trying to get some food.

"Oh-ho, no, no, he's perfectly welcome to it." The Doctor lightly waved off that it was alright to Cathy in seeing her dog Toto take his meal. "Hmm-hmm, in fact, it's almost stating the noun, 'that's one dog, for another' vis-versa." As the Doctor was exclaiming an old saying, he reached down to his plate to bring out another hotdog to place on his stick for another cook meal. "Hm-hm, now then? Where were we in our little chat now?" The man spoke with a positive personality towards Cathy while recalling what they were briefly discussing about?

"Oh please, doctor?" Cathy spoke with a pleading manner, as she held the man's left arm to ask for a favor. "Why can't we go with you and see all the crown heads of Europe?" Cathy asked in wanting her and Toto to go along with this Doctor person and see the places he's gone and come from?

"Good question, do you possibly know any?" The Doctor replied a bit puzzled and curious if Cathy was asking to go see such a place with him coming along?

"Auuugh?" Cathy was left stump, cause she hasn't seen such places, and thought for a second, the Doctor knew about them?

"Oh wait, you mean the sign?" The Doctor quickly responded in know getting what Cathy meant by 'see' from the girl thought he was there? "Yes, I suppose I never had time to change that sign while I'm awaiting my TARDIS' self-repair sequence finish up?" The man whispered to himself in knowing he was using that sign for a brief moments of his time while something he has, was getting fixed up?

"The TARDIS?" Cathy replied puzzled in not knowing of such a thing, both Earth and alien devices, but it must be something that the Doctor only knows more about then her?

"Well now, I don't do much without consorting with my Crystal Ball of Time first?" The Doctor explained to Cathy that for him, he has to do some consorting work with an object of some kind since he rubbed his chin in thought for a moment? "Now then, let's go inside here, shall we?" The man put his hotdog on a stick down, got up to point and gently held Cathy's right hand for her to follow him which she did. "Well, come along, and I'll show you." The Doctor helped direct Cathy to his carriage cart, and after passing Toto, were entering the entrance part.

Inside the place, was a bunch of strange materials and weird gadgetry that looked like they were from another world? While others don't know it, this room was secretly connected to the Doctor's TARDIS, where it's his studies room with many of his book collections, historical objects, even alien objects?

"That's right, right here." The Doctor spoke in having Cathy walk into the spot where there is the center. "Now, please seat down right here, if you may?" The good man picked up to move a chair before the girl who was looking around. "Now, this is the same object…." The Doctor explained, as he was lifting some candles just as Cathy sat in the chair near a table. "Filled with magical proportions…. And un-imaginable crystal." The man showed a crystal ball before Cathy, as he finished the lifting of some candles to show his special item to the guest. "Created and used by the TimeLords during the course of Earth history." The man held the special crystal ball before setting it down in the center of the table, as Cathy looked to it while the Doctor prepared to sit down while still explaining things. "Like for explain; during Iris, Osiris, from during the days of the pharaoh which Cleopatra saw the approach of Julius Scherzer, Mark Anthony, and more." The man finished his long explanation, as Cathy looked to the crystal ball with amazed eyes of curiosity? "Now then, let's see?" The good Doctor brought his crystal ball closer to him, as he planned to use it while Cathy moved a bit more to see this better. "You better close your eyes for a moment, my dear." The Doctor patted Cathy's left shoulder in requiring the girl to keep her eyes shut for a moment. "This process requires focus to be in tune with the infinite." Cathy agrees and closes her eyes, as the Doctor took her basket from her hands to hold. "Now, we can't do these things without reaching out to the infinite realm of time-space-reality." As the Doctor was explaining the circumstances, he searched through Cathy's basket for something?

Then he found a picture of her, her aunt Freeda and her grandpa, Mr. Hugo Smith, Cathy was with them by their farm near a fence. The Doctor knew these must be the folks that Cathy left, and from judging by their expressions, they appeared happy. So the man knew that this was probably just a big misunderstanding, and that the girl only left from feeling troubled to those she cares for. Well, now it's time for the good doctor, to have Cathy see a little change in her opinion to running away.

"Alright then, you can open your eyes now." The Doctor quickly put the picture in the basket, left it on the table, tapped Cathy's shoulder to wake her up. "Now then, we shall gaze into the crystal here." The Doctor leaned down to explain that he and Cathy must gaze into the crystal ball of his. "Ahhh, what is this, that I see before us?" The man spoke from seeing something in the crystal ball, as Cathy watched him in action? "Why, it's a house with a picketed fence?" The Doctor stated the imagine of this particular house to Cathy. "And a barn with a weathervane, yes, how perspective for such a place?" The Doctor exclaimed from seeing that this place he see's in his crystal ball is something. "Then we have here, um…let's see it's...yes, a running horse? And it's not Earth base, but a fast racing horse of the Twelfth-Nybar Galaxy?" The Doctor exclaimed from a little difficult, but was astounded by what creature he saw in the ball object to Cathy.

"Why, that's our farm?" Cathy nodded to the Doctor in saying that without a doubt, what he was describing was the Smith farm.

"Ah yes, so it is?" The Doctor nodded in agreeing with the girl that she was correct. "Yes, now there's a woman? She's…" The man was studying his crystal ball, as the next thing he saw was coming to picture? "Hmm, strange, she seems to be wearing a white pair of jeans, a purple and orange wobble sleeveless shirt with a tied ribbon rope around her waist and a green bracelet?" As Cathy listened, the next description sounded very close to quite possibly her aunt? "And her hairstyle is strangely style that are familiar from the Rapzodian world?" The Doctor looked up to Cathy with a calm, but focus face in what he saw before him.

"Why, that's my dear aunt?" Cathy pointed out that the person in question was her aunt, no mistake about it.

"Yes, and I believe her name is Freeda Smith?" The Doctor nodded in response while stating the name of the woman that was Cathy's aunt.

"That's right? Man, you are good?" Cathy nodded in knowing this person had it right there, that was her aunt's name alright.

"And with her, is a short man, white hair, and a Hawaiian shirt?" The Doctor explained a second figure, to which made Cathy more shock to believe.

"That's my grandpa!" Cathy exclaimed from being so surprised, not once, but twice, this man has described her family members?

"Quite right, Mr. Hugo Smith, and your aunt is his sister?" The Doctor nodded while exclaiming that the two have a relationship of being siblings.

"That's amazing that you knew?" Cathy exclaimed with more amazed response that this man was truly amazing, but then her expression changed? "Um, what is my aunt and grandpa doing?" The girl asked in being a bit concern and cautious to what was happening on the farm without her there?

"Well now, this seems disturbing, I can't quite see it?" The Doctor stated from looking into his crystal ball, as he was having some difficulty seeing it? "Why, it would appear that the man is looking gloom and the woman, she's crying?" The man stated this little information on what is happening with both Cathy's grandpa and her aunt?

"Ohhhh?" Cathy slowly responded in hearing this sad news, she must think that her grandpa and aunt have realized, she's long gone?

"It would seem someone has hurt them?" The Doctor exclaimed with a settled approach tone to look up at Cathy when he said this. "Someone has apparently broken their hearts?" The man explained this serious case to the quiet Cathy listening to all of this.

"Gulp…..you mean…me?" Cathy slowly gulped and spoke in feeling that whatever is happening that are causing Mr. Smith and Freeda trouble, is the fact the girl has left them without saying a word?

"Well now, my dear?" The Doctor looked unsure from gazing from Cathy to the crystal ball in trying to respond. "It would appear to be someone the two loves very much?" The man explained with a fact of knowledge that whoever has hurt the mentioned Smiths, was someone they cared for a lot. "Huuuagh, someone they have been very kind too?" The man stated that this person that was gone, was someone that both described Smith members were very kind to that person. "Someone who she and her brother have taken care of during sickness? Which as a doctor, a little knowledge of that can help anyone." The Doctor explained out that this message was seemingly for Cathy to receive, describing a topic of what Freeda & Mr. Smith have done for the girl.

"Why, I once had a bad cat allergy?" Cathy slowly explained with some careful thought about a sickness the girl once had?

"Hmmm, a simple cold that any Rapzodian of the type, would feel a slight under the weather there." The Doctor explained in knowing full well that someone like Cathy, could catch a small Earth allergy like that.

"And my grandpa and aunt stood by me every minute when I couldn't go Monster Busting with my friends." Cathy explained her story that while she was sick, those with her helped her back to recovery, even when her friends did some things while she needed bed rest.

"Uh-huhn, I see?" The Doctor nodded in understanding this, as he believes the girl is getting through now.

"Wh-what are my aunt and grandpa doing now?" Cathy asked with much overwhelmed concerns in what was happening to her Aunt Freeda and Grandpa Smith?

"Well let's see?" The Doctor spoke with a calm and serious voice, as he leaned down to gaze into the crystal ball again. "By Einstein's Theory?" The man spoke in alarm, much to Cathy's concerns of hearing this loud reaction voice? "Your aunt….is putting her hand on her heart?" The man spoke with somewhat feeling concern and worry in what he was seeing and effecting Cathy from hearing this? "She's dropping down on the bed with her brother panicking at this action?" The Doctor stated before looking to Cathy in what maybe a serious problem for Freeda Smith?

"Huuagh!" Cathy gasped in not believing this, but she almost wish it wasn't true? "Oh no, no! That can't be, she's so strong?" Cathy cried out in wishing that whatever it was, that it was not true, but the Doctor hasn't been wrong yet?

"Hmmm, this is all I can see?" The Doctor spoke with a regrettable tone before sitting up straight. "I'm afraid the crystal has gone dark?" The man explained to Cathy that his crystal ball's magic has gone dark, so now he can't see anything else now?

"Oh No!" Cathy spoke with utter-disbelief, her aunt is sick, just when the girl is not around? "You…you don't suppose my aunt could be really sick now, do you Doctor?" Cathy stood up in asking a bunch of questions to the Doctor of what her aunt Freeda's condition might be? "Oh, what am I doing here? I gotta go home to the farm right away!" The girl yelped out in suddenly realizing her mistake, reached for her basket on the table and planned to leave quickly.

"Well now, what is this sudden change of your mind?" The Doctor spoke with a hidden half-lie tone reaction of Cathy deciding to go home instead of running away? "I thought you were going along with me?" The Doctor recalled Cathy asking him to be coming along with him since she was running away from home, and now….she's changed her mind?

"Oh, no-no-no-no, I'm very sorry, so sorry for the bother, but I have to get to my aunt right away!" Cathy apologized while saying that she has to get back home right away. She never meant to cause her aunt Freeda greater trouble, the girl never wanted that, she's made a huge mistake.

"I see?" The Doctor responded with a calm expression, but in truth, he smiled in the back of his mind. He's gotten Cathy to see reason, that running away from loved ones, is never the path children should do, especially alien children.

"Come on Toto!" Cathy called out to her dog, as she was pushing the door out from inside the carriage cart. "Come on! Come on boy! We gotta get going!" Cathy called for her dog, as Toto came to her calling while the Doctor stood up to slowly approach the doorway outside.

"Frrussuvhhmmm….." There's a strong wind blowing, just as we see Cathy holding Toto in one left arm, bent down to pick up her suitcase near the campfire spot the Doctor made.

"RURRvvuuhhmm…CLRassvhhmmm…..?" Suddenly, a car drove off and hit the ground that just missed Cathy who stopped in time to see it? And it was none other then the Desoto, in it was Sam and Max of the Freelance Police? But why, how did they get here, and just what are they even doing such a crazy stunt for?

"That's the last time we drive off a hill below a river?" Sam snapped to his partner in stating it was Max's 'brilliantly-dumb' idea to try such a stupid stunt?

"Ehh, I thought the river was wider?" Max shrug off in exclaiming that he thought what he saw was a bit bigger from a farther view?

"Arrwwoooh?" Toto let off a puzzled low dog tone in being puzzled to seeing who was here before him and Cathy?

"Sam & Max! What are you guys doing here?" Cathy replied surprised to see the Freelance Police here, even asked why they were here in the first place?

"We could ask you the very same thing too?" Max replied off in stating how the duo could be having the same question Cathy is giving them.

"Right! When me and Max got to you farm, your grandpa and aunt said you were in your room crying from Toto being taken?" Sam replied off in telling the story of what happened between the Freelance Police going to see Cathy after her heart was broken from Toto being taken away by Miss. Deville?

"Which by the way, was rescued on account by Sam and Me while Miss. Deville is eating dirt by now." Max proclaimed with a sly ego smile to proudly say that he and Sam have helped in the rescue mission to save Toto and return him back to Cathy.

"So you were the ones that got Toto to escape?" Cathy asked with a smile on her face while looking between Toto and the Freelance Police. Now understanding that it was these guys that helped Toto get away from Miss Deville in the first place, and how the dog return to the alien girl.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked in Cathy's arm hold in agreement that the copper duo did help out his escape.

"But when we saw your door was locked, we checked the window outside, and found you nowhere in sight?" Sam explained the second part of their story, where they found Cathy wasn't in her room at all, yet was puzzling that the door was still locked with no one there?

"It was on that time, I tripped over a haystack to find some pond water where they had dog prints and shoe prints?" Max added off in stating that from his dumb luck tripping, he found a trail of the girl and dog leading away from the farm and out into the road?

"So Max and I thought you may have run away after the whole ordeal event you went through, so we came looking for you?" Sam finished off on where the copper duo are at this very moment from knowing Cathy musta run away from home when Toto came back. "And it looks like we found you just in time?" The K-9 nodded with a relief face that he and Max found Cathy before they lost their trail?

"Oh that's right, how's my aunt and grandpa? They're not depressed? Is my aunt not feeling sick?" Cathy yelped in nearly gasping at what she almost forgot, and asked a bunch of concerning questions to the Freelance Police.

"Um, I was lost? Where all that come from?" Max was a bit stuck in not sure how to react or respond to Cathy's outburst of questions that came out all at once?

"Cathy, mind telling us why you're worried after you just left home to ask these questions?" Sam asked a different question, like why was the girl that left home without thinking of her actions thinking of these things now?

"Because the Doctor saw things happening at home, and I have gotta get back quickly!" Cathy explained a brief statement that from her new friend, she learns that something may take place from her grandpa and aunt being sadly worried for her.

"What doctor? And where?" Max asked a bit puzzled and confused that Cathy was referring to some doctor now?

"Right, the nearest hospital or clinic is 100 hundred miles due south from here?" Sam responded that in the Freelance Police's case, the next place to find a doctor is in a hospital or clinic that's pretty far from where they are.

"No, that's him over there!" Cathy pointed to the Eleventh Doctor that was watching all of this from leaning on his carriage cart with a smile.

"Greetings, I'm the Doctor." The man introduced himself to the Freelance Police while continuing on. "You would happen to be Miss. Cathy Smith's friends, correct?" The Doctor spoke in just knowing that from this atmosphere, all these people are friends of Cathy.

"Well yeah, I guess so…um, Doc.?" Max slowly responded to this new person's question while the rabbit was still a bit in the dark from hearing this guy refer to himself as just 'the Doctor' of sorts?

"We're Sam and Max! The…" Sam was pointing to him and Max and was about to introduce themselves fully but….

"The Freelance Police, yes I know, two anthropomorphic creatures of a dog and rabbit, I happen to know quote about you." The Doctor interrupted to explain his reasonings that may as well have left the copper duo with a speechless expression.

"Wow! This guy knows us before we even finish introduction?" Max replied in being surprised to see someone knows them so well already?

"Yeah, it's almost like we know this character from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it?" Sam nodded to his partner, but scratched his chin in being puzzled? Almost thinking they meant this person or something related in one of their cases, but he can't quite put his finger on it?

"Um, guys? Can we talk later, I have to get to home and make sure my aunt Freeda is okay?" Cathy interrupted the conversation to let the Freelance Police know that she has to get home and see that nothing has happened to her grandpa or even her aunt from that prediction the Doctor foretold of the girl's leaving.

"Relax, what's the worst that can happen?" Max waved off the girl's worries were nothing to fear about, thinking everything was alright?

Or so it was left to be believed for the moments?

"I turn the radio on and find out about this strong breeze if I were you?" The Doctor suggested to the Freelance Police, who stared puzzled by what this man was going on about?

"Gruvhmm…gruvhmm…." Then Sam was turning the radio dial and before either Freelance Police member knew it, an announcer man was speaking? "Attention! A Major storm is about to hit Kansas County, families are to prepare for the worst?" The news man was giving warnings for those tuning in, and from the sounds of it, it was a bad weather storm. "The forecasters say this may become one of the natural disaster storms that come so offend? Remember to take precaution, that is all!" The man on the radio told the listeners out there to be extra cautious for the upcoming storm. "Gruvhmmm-gruvhmm…." Soon Sam was tuning down the dials before he looked towards where Max was.

"Well there's your answer, genius?" Sam remarked with a stern face in telling his partner this rhetorical statement. "There's a big storm heading our way!" The K-9 knew that if Max hadn't opened his big mouth, they could have not have to find out about this?

"Think we got time to chase it?" Max asked off a random question if he and Sam could actual chase after a bad storm?

"Let's not get our hopes up, Max?" Sam sternly told his partner that they best not set themselves 'too' high, for a big fall afterwards. "For now, better get inside so we can take you home, Cathy!" The K-9 turn to Cathy and Toto in signaling the two to get in the Desoto, so they can take them home.

"And Toto too!" Max added off while opening the door to let their next passengers into the car. "Hugh, Toto and too, oddly, yet catchy?" The rabbit rethought of what he said, and found it very unique in the moral sense?

"Well anyway, thanks for the help, Doctor." Cathy turned to give the known Doctor her thanks, if not for his help, the girl would have left home while forgetting all the good times she's had, and making her grandpa and aunt feel sadder for her leave instead of helping to ease a problem?

"Any time." The Doctor humbled with a most polite manner that it was no trouble at all for him.

"Goodbye Doctor!" Cathy turned to say her farewell to the man she was with while planning to leave. "And Thanks a lot!" The girl thanked the Doctor for all the help he's done in showing her that her aunt and grandpa miss her, and that she can't leave them, they love her and she just loves them too much.

"Shift it to gear, Sam!" Max order out to his partner in the driver seat to have the duo get ready to move on out now.

"Right, next stop, the farm!" Sam declared out in knowing where they are going next, the Smith farm land.

"GRrsuuvhhmm…./Crufhpmm-Crupvhm…." The Desoto was racing off over the hill, just as it made a sharp turn to get on the right road to drive over the bridge Cathy and Toto came across before?

"FRsusuvhhmm…." More wind picks up, as Cathy and her friends were leaving over the bridge where they entered from?

"Bruaahahah?" There was a horse's crying voice, just as the Doctor was trying to rush over on the scene.

"Oh my, best we take cover, Silver?" The Doctor spoke loudly over the roaring winds, as he rushed in front of the carriage cart where a brown horse was nearby. "There would appear to be a storm of a largely focus magnitude." The Doctor explained just as he reached the one called Silver, grabbed his rope rails around his mouth to gently pull him. "But it seems to be blowing on down the other direction, but can't be 'too' careful with you on loan in this period of time?" The Doctor explained out that this strong wind storm maybe going to hit, but it'll hit the most by force, in a different area by most weather changing courses. "But truly, the poor little Rapzodian child?" The Doctor spoke in recalling Cathy, knowing that she will face this terrible storm the moment it hits while trying to return home? "I do so hope she manages to get home alright?" The Doctor stated with concerns that if Cathy doesn't get home to her family and friends, where she can be safe during this storm, then he doesn't wanna picture the consequences. "But seeing who she's with, timing and appearance of fate can work to anyone's desires." The man spoke in recalling Cathy wasn't alone, Sam and Max of the Freelance Police are with her, they'll help her out. "Now then, come along, the TARDIS is in the back, we'll be safer there." The good Doctor helped pull the ropes on the horse, as he was leading Silver to the back of his carriage cart to a place where it shall be safe.

And as for our group traveling back home against this sudden storm, we can only pray that they can make it by this in one piece?

**VISION NOTE:** The mystery of the riddles and patterns from the Eleventh Doctor will all be told and explained further within this story's progress.

**VISION NOTICE:** The rescuing of the dog was a scene used from the Tom & Jerry In The Wizard Of Oz film, to add a little more excitement in this mix of how Toto was able to escape captivity.

Now this was something to help bring a new **VISION** to the table, and for another thing, where it leads to? Hang tight, cause the VISION-KING still has more tricks to perform in the next chapter to come forth. Cathy & the Freelance Police arrive on the farm, but things take a turn for the worst when a Tornado Twister arrives on the scene? Not only that, but it lifts up the house, causing a lot of things to be seen passing by, it'll be an **IN-VISIONED** pattern on where this all happens to those caught in 'the Eye of the Storm' kinda phrase? So if you wanna see what happens next time around, just be patient, and all things will be relieved in due time. The story is going to get interesting, as we'll see what to watch out for during a storm, especially a bad one…and that's with aid from Freelance Police…you can't miss seeing here.


	3. Chapter 03 Lookout For That Twister?

Author Note: Greetings to you all, my followers and viewers of all ages here and now today. Once again, you shall get ready to **ENVISION** another story chapter that will take your breath away. That's right, the "King Of VISIONS" is about to deliver a twist in the situation, and by that, we mean…A TWISTER! If you've seen tornados take this to far away places, then here's one that will leave you all laughing at the expense. For you'll have the chance to **VISUALIZE** the next big moments on 'how' the trip shall begin, and it'll have all the mixes to make it interesting. So get comfy, cause we're in for a real wild ride here, and it'll be the trigger to how this adventure shall really get started?

**Chapter 03) Lookout For That Twister?**

"WRRUUSSVVvhhmmm…" The scene changes to the Smith's farm house, were there was a dark cloud over the home, and worst, there behind it was a tornado twister.

"Barkah-Barkah-Barkah!" The chickens were panicking, as they were running out of their spot to run around the farm ground. Soon Mr. Smith rushed over to the scene where Danny raced with him.

"Quickly, get them horses in there and fast!" Mr. Smith pointed to the barn shed in wanting the boy to get over and check the horses. "Where's Sam?" As Danny was getting ready to move, Mr. Smith asked where the girl helping them was at? "SAAAAM!" Mr. Smith put his hands together to call for Sam (Girl) wherever she is while Danny headed to open the shed barn.

"Hurry, we gotta get going!" Danny waved to Mr. Smith while getting the barn's door open up with all his might.

"Frsusuvhmmm….." More wind was blowing, as Mr. Hugo Smith tried to push himself against the forces.

Soon we see Chris entering the area while Danny was just about getting the barn's shed doors open for the horses.

"Guys hurry, it's a twister?" Chris pointed out to the open where something was coming at them. "It's a twister!" Chris turned back to tell Danny this of what's coming their way and fast too.

"Nruhahaha!" Soon Danny had gotten the horses from the barn out to be running out and passed Chris while Sam (Girl) helped gather the animals in a safe-house for them to stay put in.

"FRsususFRRsusuvhmm…." More wind came blowing which made tumbleweeds come around and blown dust in Chris and Danny's faces?

"GrugrugurvhhFruvhmmm….." The scene shows the farm land of the Smiths, and how close that twister was coming, and it was not looking good?

Then we see Freeda Smith rushing out of her house, even with a twister in her background, she was ignoring it?

"CATHY!" Freeda called out loudly with her hands together, hoping to hear her niece's response, any at all?

"WRsusufrssvhhmm…." Nothing but wind was blowing against her, as Freeda looked around, saw the twister and rushed to another side of the farm home.

"CATHY!" Freeda called Cathy's name again, hoping the girl was nearby and heard her voice at the very least.

"FRRsusufrsusvhhmmm…." Soon we see outside a fence gate area, outside the Smith home where someone showed up?

"GRrugruvhhmmm…." The Desoto screeched to a halt by the fence with Cathy, Toto, Sam and Max arriving to see the big twister off the side?

"Great-Goober Man-Freddy And Johnson Doing The Split-Second ChaCha!" Sam exclaimed out his long reaction to this surprise event happening before them. "That must be the storm?" The K-9 proclaimed that without a doubt, this was the storm they heard and had to watch out for?

"I'll say, _it's a twister! It's a Twister!_" Max exclaimed out with a surprise to see the twister, and even made a sing-along quote about it.

"Never mind the corny pun lines of a movie Max, we got bigger cases here!" Sam snapped at his partner for being too distracted by the small things when they got a big problem right now.

"Like where's Cathy going without us?" Max asked off this statement from noticing….Cathy Smith and her dog Toto are not with them?

True to those words, Cathy had gotten out of the Desoto with Toto to gaze at the twister heading towards her farm home. Cathy struggled with her basket and suitcase before she and Toto moved down the left side to hurry on back to their farm.

"Cathy wait up!" Sam called out to stop the alien girl, but she and Toto were out of hearing distance, especially with the loud storm. "Come on Max, we gotta get to her before she does something foolish?" Sam stated to his partner that the duo have to help out their friend before she gets hurt , especially with this seriously bad storm?

"I'll say, foolish acts are MY thing!" Max added off in protesting that something like that is his specialty, though that's not the real deal here.

"Grruvhvhmm…." The Desoto drove a bit off with the copper duo to try and find those heading to the Smith farm.

Then we see Mr. Smith, Sam (Girl), Chris and Danny struggling to move the last horse out of the barn shed during heavy winds.

"Come on now, everyone into the storm cellar!" Mr. Smith warned the three helper kids after the last alien horse ran to join the other safe animals.

"You think it's safe there?" Sam (Girl) questioned Mr. Smith of his storm cellar being protective against this storm?

"This storm doesn't match any of Earth's usual climatic weather forecast?" Chris explained out that from judging from the weather pattern, it's not Earthly made?

"That's just it, it's those darn Twister-Melees having a race around the planet, causing unusual storms across the globe?" Mr. Smith groanly stated that some aliens are trying to have a race around the planet, but also cause a few twisters along the way?

"Figures it's about aliens?" Danny remarked off the idea of what was causing this big storm in the first place? So now the group of the M.B.C. and Mr. Smith try to push their force weight against the powerful wind storms.

The scene shows Cathy trying to push her way against the forceful winds, but kept looking back in seeing Toto was having a hard time catching up? So she puts her suitcase down, goes over to her dog, picks up Toto in her arms before going for her suitcase.

"BReakisavhmm…." Suddenly, one of the telephone poles broke off and was heading towards Cathy's spot.

"Rrruusvhhmmmm….." However, during that moment, Sam and Max drove like crazy from seeing the action before them. "AAAUUAAAghh!" The Freelance Police were screaming to drive like maniacs in a storm, as they had to get to Cathy before that broken pole did.

Soon Cathy saw them Freelance guys and what was heading towards her and Toto? "AAAAhhhhh?" Cathy screamed from not being able to have enough time to duck away, but….

"Gotcha!" Sam spoke when he reached over to grab Cathy's hand quickly.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked from the surprise, just as Max got to him too.

"Hang on fido! Though not you Sam?" Max called out from helping Toto in the car that drove off with the girl and Sam, which the latter K-9 ignored the rabbit's comment.

"STtoovphmm….." Luckily, it was just on time before the broken telephone pole came bashing into the ground?

"Jumping Astro-Blitzs! Thanks again for the save?" Cathy sat up to notice her saved moment from the Freelance Police while getting Toto off Max's lap. "Come on, we gotta get to the farm?" Cathy pointed that they have to hurry and get to the Smith farm house where everyone is waiting for her.

At this time, Freeda soon noticed her brother and Cathy's friends coming up while the twister was still seen over-yonder of their land.

"Hugo, brother? You got to help me! I can't find Cathy?" Freeda reached out to her brother who reached for her hand in seeing what was wrong? "She must be out there in the storm?" Freeda exclaimed with concerns that Cathy is not on the farm, she maybe out during this terrible storm.

"Oh dear, it's already too late? We can't look for her now, my dear sister?" Mr. Smith sadly stated that while this was a sad thing to hear, he had to help his sister go over to where the M.B.C kids were reaching down to open a storm cellar door.

"Ohhh? Cathy!" Freeda moans at this news before she shouted out for Cathy to come home quickly to them.

"Quickly, go down into the cellar!" Mr. Smith told his sister to hurry, as he helped her move along after the M.B.C. kids got the cellar doors opened to help lead the way.

"But we can't leave Cathy out there alone, she's our friend?" Sam (Girl) issued the problem that Cathy was their friend, and they can't just go and leave her out in the storm while they take shelter?

"Can Rapzodians survive this storm, Mr. Smith?" Chris asked Cathy's grandpa if Cathy could handle this storm or not, being alien and all that?

"Oh, normal Earth storms, maybe, but this is a doozy of a whooper if I ever saw one?" Mr. Smith shook his head in finding it hard to say, as this storm seemed more powerful then any other, especially when not made by the planet, but by aliens?

"What about that dog and rabbit, they came to look for her, but left without a word?" Danny recalled out loud over the storm about Sam and Max of the Freelance Police? They wanted to find Cathy, but then they left with shock faces to almost say they found something that made them leave in a hurry?

"They musta notice Cathy left and went after her themselves?" Sam (Girl) exclaimed out over to her friend in what may have taken place?

"Well we'll just have to trust that they can find her and get Cathy out of this storm?" Chris stated with a little struggle against the wind, that they can only hope the Freelance Police have found Cathy and are keeping her safe?

"GRrususFrsusuvhhmmm…." The twister was making more noise, as we see Cathy trying to rush up to the front of the porch. Sam and Max parked their ride to help the girl open her stuck fence

"This storm is getting ugly!" Sam shouted out over the loud storm that's making it hard for hearing?

"WHAT?" Max yelled out in not catching what Sam just said over the loud storm?

"I said this Storm is getting ugly!" Sam shouted back to Max in what he said earlier that was not heard over the storm.

"What's ugly? Is it you?" Max shouted off in mishearing the subject and asked a random question in what he heard?

"Very Funny, Sarcasm!" Sam loudly and sternly told his partner for his jokes at the worst moment they have to face.

"I'm Funny?" Max asked puzzled over the storm in again, missing what he heard?

"Guys, hurry, the door!" Cathy spoke from looking back at how forceful the storm's winds were getting, almost enough to blow the girl and her dog off. "This storm will blow us all down, quickly, inside! The others must be there?" Cathy struggled to walk through the front part yard of the house, as she saw the twister in the outer field while more things were getting blown down. Soon the girl tried to open the screen door that was kept shut before her and the Freelance Police.

"TRsusufrsuvhhmm….." But just as Cathy got the screen door open, she yelped when the strong winds blown it clear off before her and the cops?

"We lose more doors that way?" Sam shook his head with his hands on his waist in seeing once again, a door was lost by this twister of a storm?

"No kidding?" Max remarked off that they do indeed lose a lot more doors this way, which is bizarre even to our understanding?

"Come on!" Cathy called back, as she opened the main door to get inside, followed by Sam and Max while Toto was in the girl's arms at that time.

Soon out in the back with the cellar, Chris and Danny were finishing up to get the last of the storm cellar doors shut, as they were going in last.

"Come on Danny, we got to trust Cathy's okay? Remember, she's not alone?" Chris called out to his friend, as he went in the storm cellar first after he got his door shut.

"I know, but you think we get a sign or something?" Danny exclaimed out over the loud windy storm just before he shuts the door to the storm cellar afters while locking it.

Inside the Smith's home, Cathy was searching for her family with Sam and Max while the wind force outside was blowing the windows open?

"Aunt Freeda!" Cathy called out to her aunt while holding Toto and her basket in hand, as she checked a window spot that was opened? "Aunt Freeda!" The girl tried to go to another window spot, as she opened the next door, but saw nothing?

"Oh Mr. Smith? Mr. Hugo Smith? Where are you?" Sam was calling out in helping with the search for Cathy's folks somewhere?

"Danny, Chris, Sam who's a girl and not Sam the dog, please respond?" Max was playfully calling out Cathy's friends while making a quote remark too.

"I'm hoping that was to Cathy's friend and not an insult, Max?" Sam had a frown face in watching Max was trying to make this another historical laugh riot with him as the joke.

"Would I do a thing like that now of such times, Sam?" Max sweetly pretended to act innocent, which from the frowning K-9 in a suit's face, was not working to well.

"Augh?" Cathy yelped from seeing that she couldn't find her aunt, grandpa or her friends? "The cellar! They musta gone there from this storm?" The girl looked outside with realization, she recalled the storm cellar just outside the house. "Aunt Freeda! Grandpa! Guys!" Cathy called out to her aunt, grandpa and even her friends, as she ran out the door to the outside while the Freelance Police saw her go.

"Come on, they must have taken refuge?" Sam shouted out to the group that if anything, Cathy's friends and family must have taken shelter in a storm cellar for cases like these?

"I'm right behind you, Sam!" Max shouted out in following Sam who was running after Cathy that was leading the duo.

Soon the scene changes to Cathy and the Freelance Police coming outside, where the storm cellar was. "BRUSSsvhhmmm….." Of course, the strong twister storm was blowing lots of wind that made Cathy and the Freelance Police held their arms over their eye sight. Cathy tried to open the cellar's storm doors, but they wouldn't budge, even by her kicking the thing, it was no use?

"Of no, the doors are locked shut?" Cathy exclaimed with worry that they can't get inside if the doors to the cellar is locked from inside out?

"Come on Max, let's get this thing open!" Sam stated out to his partner in what they gotta do to get inside?

"Busting into things is my favorite pass time!" Max cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers in preparing for this.

"Bang-bang-bang-bang!" Sam and Max tried banging the cellar door with their fist, but were getting zero response for such brute force of results.

"Hey! OPEN THIS UP!" Sam shouted out to whoever was inside and listening to have this storm cellar be open.

"We're a dog and rabbit looking to join you?" Max exclaimed out what the copper duo were trying to do here.

When that didn't work, Sam brought out a gong bell and had Max bang the thing? "GONG-GONG-GONG-GONG-GONGhhmmm….." From those loud ringings, they should have gotten some attention, but got nothing?

"Better try the old Mega-phone act, Max?" Sam suggested another alternative force to get the people in the cellar to open up for them.

"Right!" Max nodded of in understanding that, as he took out a white mega-phone and was shouting out against the storm cellar doors. "THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE YOU ALL SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Max was shouting these issues out like this was a policemen's hold up against some crooks trying to hide away from the law.

"Was that really necessary, genius?" Sam asked puzzled about Max really trying to scare people by saying they've come to arrest them instead of asking for their aid?

"Eh, worth a shot? But how could they NOT Hear that?" Max shrug off in his response, but was puzzled to see no one was coming out still, why?

"I forgot to mention this, but not only can that storm cellar grandpa got protect against unnatural alien weather disasters, but it's hard to hear anything with the wind blowing out here?" Cathy nearly forgot to mention this to the Freelance Police, as the girl's grandfather made sure this storm cellar was strong enough for insurance. But thanks to the strong twister breeze, no one inside can hear their voices?

"Just great, a real piece of work?" Sam frowned to shake his head in seeing they're back to square one again.

"I'll say, my title as NOSIE MAKER is at state here?" Max added off to complain about how he's known for making noises, and this storm cellar is harming his good title name.

"FRUSRsuvhhmm….." Of course, the groups petty discussion was broken by the strong forces of the twister from their eyes spying….how close and dangerous it's getting to them.

"Aunt Freeda! Grandpa! Guys! It's me and Toto!" Cathy tried to call out to those in the storm cellar, but the loud wind noise was blocking the hearing for anyone to have heard?

"WRUSSSVHmm..wRUSSVvhmm…." Just then, a stronger breeze was pushing Cathy and Toto while it made Sam and Max's faces a bit stretched out in a funny way?

"Somomommoe…Brerererereeze? (Translate: Some Breeze?)" Max's voice was trying to speak over the rushing wind in his mouth?

"Yououououuo Saiaiaiaiaiad it? (Translate: You Said It?)" Sam's voice also responded in the same manner as Max's mouth?

"Oh, we have to check inside again?" Cathy regrettably stated from seeing how close the twister was getting, it seemed far at first, but it's getting awful close now, as she ran over to her farm home with Toto in her arms.

"Sam, are we gonna just call it quits just cause of a strong breeze?" Max questioned to his partner if they were gonna pack it in, just cause of a little weather problem?

"Try telling that to a sky-towering tornado twister that's knocking over a neighbors fine china collection?" Sam remarked off to point at where the action is that's happening this very moment.

"CRAsshvhvmm…." That was the sound of fine china breaking that fell out of the twister, and the mess seem to signal the Freelance Police on what they gotta do?

"I say we go back inside?" Max quickly stated what the copper duo should do in cases like this where the going gets tough and the tough get going about now.

"I second to that degree." Sam easily and quickly accepted Max's plan for the two to get out of this storm before worst shows up?

"Thrusclupvhmm…." Soon as Cathy was by the door, another box fell off near her, just as she, Toto and the Freelance Police went inside the house to try and get out of the storm?

"Frsusufrsuvhmm….." The strong breezy winds were heard even inside while Cathy held Toto with protective worry? The girl looked out the window, saw the twister's storm hitting them, and she turned away from being nervous of this whole thing? Even with Sam and Max trying to stay by her to help the girl, she wanted to be with her family and friends, but how?

"Aruvhmm…?" Even Toto was making little cries from being afraid of what's happening around them?

"The little dog is sounding scared Sam, how do we get out of a tornado situation?" Max pointed out the situation, how can anybody get out from surviving a tornado twister in this little farm home?

"I'm thinking, but I'm coming up with nothing without some 'quiet' concentration?" Sam stated in trying to come up with an answer, but the noise outside is ruining the K-9's thinking process, that and mostly Max interrupting him too?

"Aunt Freeda? Grandpa? Anyone?" Cathy tried calling out for anyone she knows to hear her, she was lost and scared and wanted to know where they were?

"CLrsufruvhmm…." Then suddenly without warning, the window behind Cathy broke and flew off behind her?

"AAauugh?" Cathy screamed and yelped her arms up from the broken window that bashed against her back and her head while protecting Toto?

"Cathy!" The Freelance Police cried out from what they saw happened to Cathy just now?

Soon Cathy fell on her bed with Toto in her arms, but rolled her back up in apparently being knocked out?

"What happened Sam?" Max asked off to his partner in what just happened here just now?

"The force of the wind broke that window and clunked her on the noggin? She'll be out for a while?" Sam stated from a quick inspection of a simple lost of conscious state?

"FRususvhhmm….." Suddenly, more wind was heard outside the window, and the force was forcing the struggling Freelance Police back a bit towards a closet?

"Max, we best think fast before something hits us through that open window?" Sam spoke out to his partner that they better do something before anything else happens, like what ended up on poor Cathy?

"Like what, a brick wall is gonna fly in here and bash our noggins in the same state?" Max remarked off to claim of such a foolish idea to happen to the duo?

"FRoupvhmm…/CLASvhmm…." And as ironic as it may seem, a brick wall was shot into the room and collided against the Freelance Police? "BReaiaskvhhmm…." The bricks broke into a thousand pieces while leaving Sam and Max looking almost ready to fall unconscious?

"Swell idea, Chowder-Head?" Sam remarked off to his partner with a swirled eyed expression, as he seemed ready to lose consciousness?

"I meant for that to be rhetorical?" Max exclaimed out on what he said earlier from whirling stars around his head, as he to was unable to stay awake much longer?

"Clupvhm…." Soon the closet door shut from the wind force, shutting the Freelance Police inside and somehow, the duo were falling into a knockout state, just like with Cathy?

Then everything started to get all wobbly around the scenery from where the Freelance Police where to an unconscious Cathy on the bed during this twister storm event? "FRsusuFRsusuvhhmm…." Then the scene changed to just outside, where within the tornado twister, ended up showing the farmhouse being lifted high into the air? It was rotating around a couple of times, almost still in one piece, but the whole thing was lifted into the storm? "Frussuvhmm….." We see from the open window that was in Cathy's room, was still breezing it's wind force and blowing stuff around in the twister? Things like rooftops, bicycles, trees to…A CHICKEN COOP? "Barkah-Barkah-BArkahhh!" The chickens' noises and crowing was enough to wake Cathy up from her state to sit up with Toto beside her and saw what was happening out the window?

"Wait! Were those….chickens, Toto?" Cathy looked puzzled and looked back at Toto in wondering if she was seeing things okay just before the chicken coop left?

"CLuspvhmm…Brisvhmm…." Then a noise behind her caught Cathy's attention, as the closet door got knocked open, and who should roll out of it, but the Freelance Police?

"Sam And Max? You're here?" Cathy asked puzzled before she questioned how these two got here with her?

"Well just so long as mister rhetorical here doesn't mention another 'smart-a-lick' statement, we'll be fine." Sam remotely remarked with a frown at Max who was 'mostly' to blame on what happened to them earlier.

"Shesh, I say a brick wall to come hit us, and you act like I meant it on purpose?" Max shrugged and signed in feeling like he's in a debate about this being his fault when he was just an innocent bystander?

"Well look outside, I just saw a chicken coop swoop pass my window?" Cathy pointed out the window before her and Toto, stating that something weird was happening?

"A chicken coop just passed by?" Sam repeated a bit surprised to hear such a tall tale story right there?

"Isn't it earlier for them to fly south?" Max asked off a bit puzzled about the birds flying in a certain direction, especially chickens?

"Brickvhm/DruggrugruRIIinng!" Then an alarm clock bashed against Max's skull from outside that open window while making a loud noise.

"Guess time was just passing by you, Max?" Sam quoted to make a pun joke about what just came out of nowhere and into Max.

"And in a hurry, cause it was going at a fast time paste?" Max exclaimed from rubbing what hit him, musta been one of those 'fast times' or something?

Then as the Freelance Police along with Cathy and Toto watched on, they saw Freeda's image in a rocking chair, doing some knitting? Then without another moment, she looked back to smile at Cathy and waved happily at the girl and Toto.

"Oh…hello, aunt Freeda?" Cathy slowly spoke in responding with a greeting wave while still confused…just before the image of her aunt was swooped away by the twister? "Ugh, bye aunt Freeda?" Cathy later responded while still looking very puzzled and very confused of this matter?

"Wow Sam, and they say knitting doesn't help calm the nerve?" Max replied amazed to see Cathy's aunt look so relax despite where she's at during this bad weather of a twister?

"Especially while in a rocking chair being floated around inside a twister?" Sam stated that Cathy's aunt must be courageous to go against such odds.

"Mooo…!" Then Cathy nearly yelped from noticing an image of a cow was flying by her and Toto's view?

"Bark-Bark!" Toto was walking up and started barking at the cows outside the window. "Arff-Arff!" Then afterwards, Toto got off from the window to go near Cathy.

"Hey Sam, you think that was the cow that jumped over the moon?" Max looked to his partner in wondering if that was the known cow in 'fairy tale' stories of some kiddy nursery rhymes?

"If it was, we probably owe those fairy clerks down at the depot an apology?" Sam questioned off that if that was a case, they got some apology to be making from no doubt, making a scene cause about it?

"Eh, I'll do it later, what else is out there for us to see?" Max shrug off in not caring for those details before asking for more things to see go passing by?

Soon there was a broken porch flying pass outside the window, then to Cathy's surprise in standing up came…..Chris and Danny's image rowing a boat? The two boys in the boat waved to Cathy, just before they continued to row their boat along in the twister.

"I guess that's what they call, passing through?" Sam shrug off his shoulders from stating what they saw happen.

"While rowing without water, we might add?" Max pointed out to state what the two boys were doing was something odd?

"I don't get this, what's going…." Cathy was seeing all this, and just couldn't believe it, but when she looked down… "UUUP!" Cathy gasped in shocking surprise from what she just saw below her view.

"Don't you mean down?" Max asked puzzled that Cathy said the opposite of 'what's going on' statement?

"What's wrong, Cathy?" Sam asked from when he and Max came to see what was troubling the girl?

"Guys, LOOK!" Cathy pointed below her window, as the Freelance Police stared down where her eyes were looking at.

"FrususFRsusucvhmm….." Below the girl and the Freelance Police, was the tornado twister itself, especially since the entire farm house was lifted into this storm?

"Oh my goodness? We must be inside the cyclone!" Cathy shouted out in terror and looked to Toto, who was hiding under the girl's bed.

"Sam! How'd this happen?" Max asked completely surprised to see they were up in the air like they are now, how they get off the ground and into the air?

"Simple, the twister lifted us up from the ground, what else?" Sam remarked off in telling the short-sighted Max of what was going on, a pure and simple matter.

"Oh, I thought it was with dynamite?" Max spoke off a bit laid-back in thinking of a different subject that caused them to be in the air?

"Figures you go for the explosive excuse?" Sam shook his stern face at Max for choosing a silly reason statement like that.

"Frususvhhmm…." Soon Cathy sat down almost flabbergasted that this was happening, as more things were shown getting blown away in the twister along with the house. Then by a surprise to Cathy, even the Freelance Police's shock, a familiar image person was seen riding a bike, it was….CRUELLA DEVILLE!

"Ohhh!" Cathy yelped in recognizing the last person she ever wanted to see again. "It's….Miss. Deville?" Cathy exclaimed in shock to see the woman that tried to take Toto from her, did she get caught in this twister too?

"Didn't we leave her in a ditch, Sam?" Max pointed to the lady outside the window in recalling what the copper duo did the last time they saw Miss. Deville from rescuing Toto?

"That's what I thought to, Max?" Sam nodded with a puzzled and confused agreement, just what was this person doing out there and looking fine, like nothing happened?

"Oh, what if she sees Toto?" Cathy looked back to Toto, feared the mean Miss. Deville could come back for him?

"What can she do, she's out there and we're in here? What's to worry about?" Max shrug off his shoulders in believing there was nothing to fear, as long as that mean lady was stuck out in the twister.

"I think you may have spoke too soon, Max? Have another look see?" Sam spoke in spotting Cruella DeVile coming closer to the window, as something seemed..'off' here.

Then as Miss. Deville's image got closer to the window, something began to happen, as she was….transforming? Her appearance was changed more pale looking, slender and attractive, but hidden with that charming look was deceitful, greedy and evil. She worn a light-blue dress, a long dark-violet cape with shoulder pads that comes up to her neck and the ends tied around her wrist. She wears dark blue heel shoes, a light-blue horn-crown over her puff dark-blue hair, her eyes were blue, her eye-shadow and lips were dark-violet. This was a newly witch version of what was once Cruella Deville, now riding her style-theme image broom in the twister storm.

"AHhhh, I must be seeing things? Ohhh….?" Cathy yelped to look away to not see the horror, Miss. Deville turning into something much worst then her usual self was too much for Cathy to take, so she hid her face on her bed to not look at the NEW Cruella?

"Great England Over Cooked Sushi Down Bottom Acres Ravine!" Sam exclaimed out another surprise reaction to seeing that transformation take place. "Is that really Miss. Cruella Deville?" The K-9 detective could barely recognize Miss. Deville, now looking more like a witch of some kind?

"Is there anyone else that weird, sneaky, and also trying to look her best in any garment appearance for a witch role?" Max asked off a rhetorical statement in that being an easy answer for anyone to get.

"AHhhh-HaahahahahAAaaahhh!" The newly transformed Cruella Deville laughed with a maniacal laugh and was continuing to fly off into the twister.

"I'll get her, one shot and she's…." Max aimed his gun out to shoot the witch on a broom until….

"Hold it Max! Something's being towed by her?" Sam stopped his partner from noticing a strange rope line on the broom, which was being used to pull something by the witch?

And what it was, shocked and horrified the Freelance Police, cause it was none other then….THE DESOTO! This witch was using her broom to tie some strong rope on the ride Sam and Max usual drive in.

"Sam! OUR CAR'S BEING STOLEN!" Max yelled out with overwhelming worry that their ride was getting stolen, by a witch no less.

"I can see that, and we can't fire any shots at the car-jacker without scratching our ride?" Sam exclaimed with another statement, they miss their target and they scratch the paint job on their ride?

"Bangvhmm-Trsisivhmmm…." Of course, that didn't stop Max from shooting off more then his mouth, and his aim manage to snap the rope to the Desoto free from the witch.

"Sorry Sam, I wasn't listening on that last stuff you said while shooting that rope line?" Max apologized from not listening to hear what his partner was saying to him, as he was ignoring the stuff.

"Well the car's free, but we can't tell where it'll end up thanks to you, genius?" Sam exclaimed that while they freed their ride, the Desoto could land anywhere while being tossed inside a twister?

"Oh, I shoulda thought this through?" Max suddenly yelped in seeing he didn't think things with a more clear head, and now their ride may get tossed out of this storm before they manage to escape?

"Yes, you should have?" Sam remarked off to tell this off at Max and his reckless acts, as usual for the copper duo.

"FRRsusuvhhmmm-FRRssuuvhmm….." Meanwhile, the twister was still swirling around with anything that was still inside the eye of the storm of the tornado. "Qrrsusuvhhmm…" Then suddenly, the Smith's house was seen swirling around in midair….BUT WITH THE TORNADO TWISTER LEAVING WITHOUT IT?

"WAAauughhhh!" Cathy screamed out from lying on her bed with Toto in her arms from feeling the sudden falling feeling of their home. "WAaaughh….What's happening?" Cathy squealed again from trying to hold on to her bed with Toto, as they were all descending at a fast rate.

Even the Freelance Police were not precisely tap-dancing, they tried to get their balance during this falling situation?

"Sam? What's the most known thing to do when we're trapped in a house falling from heights that could kill us?" Max asked off to his partner in what they should do about their situation here and right now?

"I say hanging onto something while wailing, screaming, and most likely panicking are the most known subjects?" Sam plainly spoke the only things to do, hang onto anything and get ready for a crash landing?

"WAAAughhhhh?" Cathy squealed out again from her bed moved again from more wind blowing from her window, everything's going crazy?

"WAAAAuughhh….?" Sam and Max screamed out to, from losing their balance and the rabbit crashing into his dog partner that knocked them over. "Clupvhmm…." And if not predicable, the Freelance Police got stuck in the closet, again? "Truspvhmm…." But worst of it all, was now the dress cabinet slam against the door, keeping the two trapped inside?

"Guys?" Cathy called out to her two friends now stuck in the closet again?

Inside the closet, the Freelance Police struggled to stop the stuff in the Smith's closet from bashing on their heads.

"Wooh, wooh-nelly?" Max yelped from pushing some skis from hitting his noggin?

"Quick Max, don't let this stuff hit us?" Sam told his yelping partner, as he stopped a bowling ball from falling off the shelf?

The Freelance Police tried to stop many things, skis, bowling balls to golf clubs, and many more, etc. These two were gonna be busy with this until the whole shaking house ceases from it's falling descend?

"Ohhhmm?" Cathy buried her head from witnessing and not wanting to see what was gonna happen when she, Toto and the trapped Freelance Police in a closet, hit the ground, but it was going to be?

The house was now seen falling from a few thousand feet in the air, descending in a spiral formation with nothing to stop it? The twister of the tornado was long gone and without it, nothing was supporting the Smith's house against the laws of gravity? The house continued to spin around and fall at a fast rate until….from seeing it's bottom cloud our view….it went dark? "BOOMGruvhhmm….." There was a loud 'boom' noise, sounding like something had just crashed on the ground, and with our travelers with it?

**VISION NOTE:** Some of the scenes, from trying to make loud noises outside the storm cellar to getting trapped in a closet were those seen in the Tom & Jerry version of the Wizard Of Oz, for good humor. (Course how I used a brick wall that came out of nowhere during the storm was just added cartoon gig routine to help in the 'unconscious' stage for Sam and Max before finding out they were hovered in the eye of the storm.)

The Desoto is seen and somehow gets lost from the tornado twister, but it shall serve as something for the Freelance Police to retrieve during the adventure in Oz.

My, my, what a truly interesting **VISION** to have seen, don't you all agree? Now as many of you know, the VISION-KING's work shall now truly get started on the adventure from where we go next? Yes, Cathy, Toto, even the Freelance Police, somehow find themselves in a strange land, in a strange town, and the locals are….PONIES? Yes, the gang will learn they are not in their usual place, and the one to aid them, will be but the Good Witch of the North, Aphrodite; The Goddess of Love? And boy, will things be strangely, but interesting with a little song and dance number (and some pony characters for you fans too), and it seems like a good place…until the witch from before arrives; Hecate, known by many names, but some refer to her, as the Wicked Witch of the West. There's so much to **IN-VISION** here on what's to happen, what will the new evil before the group do, and what actions can be done to stop the evil witch? All of this, and more (and yes, including the ponies too on some 'interesting' facts from the new series), shall be told to which shall perk your interest all the more higher on what you seek to see? So until then, relax, enjoy this, for the fun is going to get more interesting as this story continues on…and believe me, I have ideas on how to make things 'very' interesting indeed….


	4. Chapter 04 Land Of Oz, Enter The Witches

Author Note: Attention all loyal viewers and followers out there, I'm posting this story much ahead of schedule because of the effects from the Hurricane on my side that might cause me to not have my connection running right on the actual posting date. So as the "King of VISIONS", I know you don't want a stall of waiting for this to be posted, so I'm putting it up really early for all to enjoy. So prepare to **ENVISION** the next chapter of what's to happen here, where the gang meet some new folks & earn an enemy? You all know what this'll mean from what was last stated on what to appear, and now's the time for you to **VISUALIZE** the next action work ahead of you. So get ready, get set, cause here we go, and when you see this, you might just laugh yourself silly in what fun and excitement are about to be seen…enjoy!

**Chapter 04) Land Of Oz, Enter The Witches**

"BOOMGRUVvhhmmm…." At this moment, the entire house landed with a loud 'BANG' sound that shook the entire place and knocked some furnature down for a loop, even waking Cathy and Toto up?

"Oh?" Cathy spoke from waking up from feeling what has happened to her farm house? After noticing how things had settled down and looked left to right, nothing but paper was falling down gently? "We…we musta landed, Toto? That was even more crazy then when Grandpa landed on Earth?" Cathy soon stood up with Toto in her arms, as she approached a closet door to pick up her basket from the ground and looked around the briefly messed up room? "Golly, I don't know what happened? But I think I'm forgetting something?" Cathy spoke in still trying to get over what has taken place here?

"Banguvhmmm-Brusfruvhmm…." Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise coming from the closet, no doubt by the Freelance Police?

"Oh my, the Freelance Police! I forgot they were in the closet?" Cathy yelped in recalling her two friends that were with her were still locked away in the closet during their descend?

"Bangruvhmmm-Bangrufruvhmm…." The banging continued from the closet, as Cathy came over to see that her friends couldn't get out with a dresser in the way?

"Hold on, I'll help you out?" Cathy spoke in putting Toto and her basket down for a brief moment to help get whatever blocked the closet door from opening, away from the opening path.

"BREEsfruvhmm….." Soon Cathy manage to get the closet door unstuck after moving the dresser away to find Sam and Max….HOLDING UP A PILE OF CLOSET JUNK OVER THEIR ARMS?

"Hooray! Freedom!" Max removed his arms from the mountain pile of stuff to cheer that they were out?

"Max! Don't…" Sam tried to warn his partner of the act he did in removing his force against the towering weight of stuff from the closet until…..

"CLUSsfruvmm….." Unfortunately, the stuff the duo were holding up fell all over them, buried them under piles of stuff from the closet? "Popvhmm…." Then Sam and Max popped their heads up from getting out of the pile?

"Smooth work, genius?" Sam had a frowny face in remarking Max's work in removing his hold of support and letting the stuff fall all over them.

"Well, it could have been worst, so where's Cathy?" Max shrug off his shoulders in trying to point out a bright side before trying to see where the girl was?

"BRESSFrivhmm…." With a bad amount of bad luck, a bowling ball hit Max on the noggin that cut his search short even when Cathy and Toto were right near his right side?

"Apparently, it took a bowling ball to knock sense into you, little buddy?" Sam remarked off another sarcasm of what's happen to Max is no big surprise. "Clufruvumm…." The dog knocked the bowling ball off Max's head while helping the rabbit up to his feet. "Or you would noticed, she's right here?" The K-9 detective pointed in front of him where Cathy and Toto are for Max to see.

"Wow, Cathy…..there you are….and Toto…times two?" Max spoke with looking a bit dizzy, as his swirling face made him see Cathy all wobbled up and Toto, looked like the girl had two dogs instead of one?

"Is he gonna be alright?" Cathy asked a bit uncertain what happened to Max from the way he spoke, seem a little out of it?

"Sure, this stuff happens all the time?" Sam shrug off to reply that this little state happens at times, but never stopped them before.

"RAff-Raff!" Soon Toto barked to wake Max back to his senses, which the rabbit wobbled to get his stance in order.

"Hugh! What! What happened? What I miss?" Max asked out from seeing things right and wondering what happened while he was in a dazed state?

"That's what I wanna know? Last we recall Max, we were falling from a thousand stories feet, and yet the house is in fine condition?" Sam puzzled to say with scratching his forehead for the same thing, as far as any know, how did they survive a height impact to the ground?

"Well, grandpa did make this place durable to handle even falling meteor rocks from the skies? But from being lifted up, was kinda the oversight?" Cathy admitted out from feeling sheepish in forgetting to mention how this house was design for sturdy impacts, just never came with the thought it be lifted in the air, was all?

"Boy, you gotta introduce us to the guys that sale that stuff." Max replied with a smile in liking the sound of 'invincible' homes that survive meteor showers?

Then the Freelance Police noticed Cathy was leaving with Toto in her arms.

"Cathy, where are you going?" Sam called out to the girl trying to leave the copper duo in the dust?

"To find out where we landed in?" Cathy exclaimed to the duo, before reaching to the door to lead out of her room. "Crufruvhmm.../Cluvphmm…" Of course, her door hit the knocked over chair, but that didn't stop her from going out?

"Wonder if where in Delaware?" Max suggested out while he and Sam followed Cathy and Toto out of the girl's room.

"Beats me, but this mess is gonna have any cleaning lady explode like there was some party?" Sam stated out from what he, Max, Cathy and Toto noticed that the open hall of the home was a complete mess, furniture and tables knocked over, curtain rods fallen off, and more?

"There was a party here? I thought it was us feeling light headed?" Max asked off puzzled from mistakenly taking that statement the wrong way, as usual?

"Once again, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam smiled to shake his head at another of Max's funny humor remarks to the situation, a simple pure case of cluelessness.

Soon Cathy came near the front door to the farm house itself, as she, Toto, even the Freelance Police braced themselves for what they may find? With enough courage, Cathy opened the door and saw…..a strange place like never seen before? A place filled with fields of bushes of flowers, hills on the hill side, and strange yellow brick road? As Cathy walked out with her basket and Toto in one arm, the Freelance Police followed her too, and boy were their face expressions looked surprised from the tweeting birds and nature beauty?

"Sam, I've always said I see things in a different life, is this one of them?" Max asked his partner something from almost having a hard time believing if he was seeing this stuff right?

"Sorry to say this Max, but we're seeing the same thing here?" Sam however told his little partner, that they both weren't imagining this, it was real as real can be.

Cathy was left so speechless, that she and Toto had just decided to go a bit further out while the Freelance Police trailed them. Outside the house, the group walked on the yellow bricks to see a normal different color bridge going over to a small town of houses? There were so many wonderful nature scenery from trees, flowers, to the rivers, and over the bridge was the houses with two colored brick roads in a swirling center for the town, one with the yellow and the other being red going in two different directions. Pretty much, the camera zoomed all over the town to show us Cathy, Toto, Sam and Max just near a lake spot with giant lily-pads with a streetlamp that looked like a flower, as the water from the lake came from the river under the bridge since it was design that way? Once more, the Smith farm house was just on the other side of the group's left part that was close to where the yellow rick road was coming across.

"Toto? Sam? Max?" Cathy spoke with a slow response in passing some flowers that were large and strange before her and the group. "I have a strange feeling we're not in Kansas County near Singletown anymore? I'm not even sure this is even the same Earth Grandpa & me know?" Cathy pretty much guessed that this was a place that she's never seen or been to?

"Sam, we've traveled all over the world, right?" Max asked a question to his partner and pal that was puzzling him very much.

"Right Max, we've done that in plenty of cases?" Sam nods with feeling that the duo have done lots of travels in the past when solving cases.

"So how come we've never seen this?" Max asked off confused that if the Freelance guys seen everything, why was this a new place for them to be seeing?

"Must be a far off magical place you can't get to be normal standard travels?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating the best answer he can say about how he and Max have never been around here till recently?

Then while this group was looking around the area, as their eyes drifted away from the bushes of flowers, strange hidden figures were moving around, almost inspecting the new 'visitors' without being seen. Just as the group turned around, they duck back in the bushes to be out of sight before Cathy and the Freelance Police saw them.

"Guys! We must be over the rainbow?" Cathy spoke with a smile while petting Toto in her arms in seeing that they must have gone somewhere to a place they wanted to find (especially one that was apart of their song, the girl along with her dog of course).

"Wait a second, if that's true, 'where be me pot of gold'?" Max asked off something relating the rainbow subject while trying to make a fake Irish accent?

"First off, you're describing a Leprechaun Max, and second, it's suppose to be the Leprechaun's, not ours?" Sam sternly pointed out some stuff that Max forgot about, where they are and who's claim to the pot of gold was at the end of a rainbow as spoken in folklore tales?

"But aren't we entitle to it, like in the story book?" Max asked off puzzled about the whole 'go to the end of the rainbow and get the Leprechaun's gold' story?

"If we were in Scotland or Ireland or in the same, perhaps, but this place may have different rules?" Sam remarked off to state that this place may not hold the same customs they usual hold where they are from?

As Cathy put Toto down and the Freelance Police still debated on what was going on, something began to appear behind them? The group turn to notice off near the hill side, what appeared to be some magical bubble sphere was floating closer and closer towards…their spot of choice?

"Hollow Peter Nickel Off Jimmy BurnStone Sitting At Home Watching T.V.!" Sam yelped out one of his long exclaiming surprises at seeing what is coming. "It's a U.F.O.?" The K-9 detective stated a possible fact of some alien-force before them?

"Unknown Floatation Orb?" Max spoke out in giving a guess on what that 'U.F.O.' quote even meant?

"Close, but it's more UnIdentifying Flying Object, in terms of short, the UFO term claim." Sam correctly told his partner of what this strange bubble sphere coming to them was properly described as?

"And it's coming closer and…growing bigger?" Cathy spoke from being cautious, as she, Toto and the Freelance Police slowly were moving backwards.

Finally, as the bubble grew large enough, it began to take form and….a melody theme song was heard?

First Woman Chorus: _**Aphrodite**_

Second Woman Chorus: _**Aphrodite**_

Women Duo Chorus: _**Aphrodite**_

Soon the magical bubble slightly landed on the ground and was transforming into a figure of a woman of some kind? She has red-pinkish skin, dark golden blonde hair that reaches down to her ankles, blue-violet eyes, and wears a red dress with one strap over her left shoulder and her dress reaches down to her ankles to with the sandals. By her full appearance, she was beautiful, appeared friendly, calm and very smooth by her personality, as she was known as Aphrodite, A.K.A…..?

Chorus Women Duo: _**The Goddess of Love**_

The song ended with a little jazzy kick off on that last note with some guitar and drum beat to sale the deal, and that pretty much left a lot of folks confused?

"Wow, now I know we're not in Kansas County near Singletown?" Cathy looked somewhat lost, puzzled and confused in feeling this really isn't her home on where she is after seeing this new person appear before her?

"Especially with hearing a catchy tune like that for a grand entrance?" Sam quoted off in giving this nice looking lady some point goods on that theme song.

"Sam, I'm jealous, I wanna have a jazzy melody for my own dramatic entrance?" Max spoke from feeling somewhat jealous that someone came out looking so graceful, yet mysterious, that he wanna do the same thing too?

Soon Aphrodite was slowly approaching Cathy who seem scared while the Freelance Police just seem puzzled by this beautiful person before them. "Are you a good witch? Or a bad witch?" Aphrodite kindly questioned Cathy on who she is at this moment, between being either good or bad, and for being a witch?

When Cathy looked back and saw that Aphrodite was talking to her, she turn around to face her? "Who, you mean me?" Cathy pointed to herself with her right hand in wondering if Aphrodite was referring to her in that questionable discussion?

Aphrodite nodded in response and calmly waited an answer.

"Oh, I'm not a witch at all?" Cathy slowly spoke a bit puzzled by being asked such a bizarre question? "I'm Cathy Smith, from Kansas County near Singletown?" Cathy explained by introducing herself and where she's from to Aphrodite.

"Who's also an alien from the planet Rapzodian!" Max pointed out, in stating that while Cathy's no witch, she is an alien however.

"Now's not the time to mention the alien stuff, Blabber-Mouth." Sam hushed his partner to not be bringing up a different matter at this moment.

"Oh?" Aphrodite responded a bit puzzled to hear this girl's claim to not being a witch, as she looked down to the ground. "Well tell me, is that the witch?" The pink skin woman pointed down to where Toto was near Cathy and the Freelance Police in listening in on this conversation.

"Wait, you mean Toto?" Cathy replied a bit off that Aphrodite would ask if her dog was a witch at all? "No, Toto is my dog?" Cathy looked up to explain to Aphrodite that Toto was not a witch, but her pet and closest loving friend of the family.

"Then maybe these two are witches?" Aphrodite then looked to point at Sam and Max, in wondering lastly if these two were witches?

"Sorry miss, witchcraft isn't our thing?" Sam shook his head 'no' in stating that he and Max are no witches of the sort.

"Busting crime and crooks doing hocus-pocus, yeah, but not actual witches per-say." Max added off in saying about how him and Sam are just the usual forces that fight against the whole witchcraft stuff, etc.

"We're Sam and Max, Freelance Police!" Sam introduced him and Max in who they are, officers of the law, etc.

"Who just so happen to catch a ride with Cathy and Toto to arrive in this odd place?" Max stated off to exclaim about their connections with Cathy was just that, those along for the ride.

"Oh my, I'm a little surprised now?" Aphrodite spoke in finding herself in an unknowing situation here? "The Ponies called me because apparently, a 'New' Witch? Has just gone and dropped a house?" The woman explained that she was here because of a calling from someone dropping a house. "Right on the Wicked Witch of the East?" Aphrodite stated on where the house had seemingly landed right on a witch. "And right over there, is the house in question." Aphrodite pointed to Cathy's house which the girl and the Freelance Police turn to see that was true. "And here you are, all of you?" Aphrodite looked to Cathy in knowing that right after the house fall, Cathy and her friends appeared. "And that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East." Aphrodite pointed to a different spot located just underneath of the Smith's house.

And true to those words, the house's bottom did fall on 'someone' which showed nothing but stockings and two red slippers. This was no doubt, the Wicked Witch of the East, or former since she's now…..gone.

"Huaghh….?" Cathy gasped in shocking surprised to see that, her farm house really did kill someone, and a witch at that?

"Oh boy, Sam, does this mean we have to take poor Cathy in for murder?" Max looked a bit puzzled, and concern before he turn to his partner in what they should do about this criminal assault situation?

"I like to point out that because she's under age in the Earth years part for being an alien, and that two…." Sam stated that for Cathy's Earth status age, she can't be arrest for being under age before moving to the next part. "There's no law against dropping a house on someone, little buddy, and I quite frankly don't think there's one here neither?" The K-9 pointed out that there's not actually a law that says you can go to prison for dropping a house on someone that could get them killed?

"Boy, talk about an easy way to get away with a crime of murder?" Max quoted off with a surprised and yet excited face in hearing this fascinating news?

"But…but I've never killed anyone in my life, you gotta believe me?" Cathy spoke in stating that she's never once done something like this terrible act in her whole life?

"Don't worry Cathy, we were there, so we'll help you out of this." Sam patted the girl's shoulder to calm Cathy, as he and Max would stick up for her should this be seen as a problem.

"Yes, well, onto the subject at hand here." Aphrodite spoke in trying to change the subject back to what they were discussing earlier. "The Ponies want to know this simple answer?" Cathy and her friends looked to Aphrodite when she continued to speak to them on questioning them? "Are you a good witch? Or a bad witch?" It was clear that Aphrodite wanted to know if Cathy was either a good or a bad witch, considering the deed that was done by unknown feet.

"But I already just told you, I'm not a witch at all?" Cathy spoke a bit flabbergasted about this question to explain she's no witch? "Alien from another planet, yes, but not a witch." Cathy exclaimed that part in knowing that with one half being who she is, the other is not as she should be known to be. "And from what I've learn about Earth's customs of describing such creatures. Witches are said to be old, and ugly looking." Cathy explained that what she knows about 'Witches' are the facts that give them away, and she is most certainly NOT any of them.

"Gehhihihhiih?" There was a hidden laughter of giggles that made Cathy and even the Freelance Police yelp to look around, but the sound stopped?

"Max, either I'm hearing things, or some folks are laughing at us?" Sam spoke with a suspicious face in looking, but not seeing who was laughing at them just now?

"Maybe it's one of those invisible audiences that laugh when they watch something on TV with the people on it never knowing?" Max spoke off an idea of a thought that it's like an invisible audience no one can see, but they watch their activities for the amusement?

"Golly? What was that laughter anyway?" Cathy asked surprised to not knowing what that laughter sound was?

"The Ponies, of course." Aphrodite happily stated on telling this group what that 'laughing' was belonging to. "They're laughing because….Not only am I the Goddess of Love, but I'm also a witch by their standards." The woman explained to the group that before Cathy and her friends, she's also a witch. "I am Aphrodite, the Good Witch of Love from the North." Aphrodite introduced herself in a graceful manner on who she is to the group.

"You are?" Cathy replied with a stumped look in hearing this, but finding it too hard to believe?

"She is? She actually is a witch, but a good one, Sam?" Max repeated off surprised to be hearing this claim right even to his partner for his reply to this?

"She claims to be, though I'm not surprised since we just went over a theme song about her just a moment ago?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in saying that it was simple to know, after they heard a theme song earlier that gave the woman away on who she is.

"Oh, please excuse me?" Cathy quickly graced herself before Aphrodite while making an apology. "But you see….um, that is to say?" The girl tried to think on what to say in finding herself in the presences of a witch, a good one in fact. "I've heard lots about them, but I've never heard of a beautiful witch before?" Cathy shook her head in stating that for her, she's never even heard of beautiful witches in her life from reading fairy tales?

"In a way, 'certain' bad witches are ugly, weather on the outside, or just on the inside." Aphrodite smiled to shake her head in stating to Cathy and friends how 'bad' witches are suppose to be before anyone. "You see, the Ponies are happy because you, Cathy, have freed them from the Witch of the East!" Aphrodite looked around to happily exclaim to Cathy and the Freelance Police that these known 'Ponies' are pleased by the girl's deed for getting rid of the witch problem.

"Oh, I see?" Cathy spoke a bit baffled to believe she's really done this when it was all an accidental coincidence? "But, if it's not to much trouble, but what are Ponies?" Cathy asked in not basically knowing what these 'Ponies' are even suppose to be?

"Gehihihiheehmmm….?" More hidden laughter was heard, but even louder that made everyone look around for the sound before it got a little quieter?

"There's that laughter again, Sam? Where is it?" Max spoke from not finding out where that laughter was coming from, and it was getting to the rabbit?

"I'm not sure, it sounded like it came from all sides?" Sam exclaimed from guessing that the 'laughter' they keep hearing must be closely by, almost right near the new guest?

"To answer your question, they are wondrous creatures as Horses that live in these lands. It's Ponyville!" Aphrodite explained to Cathy and friends what 'Ponies' are and the name of the land they are in.

"Wait? So we're talking about actual horses?" Max interrupted to ask if these 'Ponies', are just your run of the mill horses?

"That be the noun of what 'fillies' and 'colts', plus 'stallion' and 'mares' stand for, Max." Sam quoted his partner that the statement made in describing the subjects was an easy thing to figure out.

"And you, Cathy, are their national heroin." Aphrodite then looked to Cathy in saying that the girl was the hero to the Ponies for riding them of the Wicked Witch problem.

"Wait! How come she gets the credit for killing a witch and we're not part of it?" Max asked in thinking this Aphrodite forgot that the Freelance Police were with Cathy, they should get a little credit, right?

"Cause what got that 'so-called' witch Max, was her house, remember?" Sam remarked in telling his partner that the person who killed the witch was Cathy's own farm house, so it's technically her doing, but a family measure of their own age to the property?

"Right, man I gotta try that next time around?" Max replied off and cursed his luck to not have the same kinda luck like Cathy's got.

"It's alright now, Ponies." Aphrodite spoke with a kind voice, as she looked around the area she, Cathy and the Freelance Police are in. "You may all come out now and thank Cathy and her friends here." Aphrodite waved her arms out to have the ones in hiding come out to meet and greet Cathy and her friends.

"Well there's some recognition?" Max spoke with a renewed sign of a cheered up face, finally, he and Sam are getting credit where credit is due.

"Quiet Max, look what's coming out of the bushes?" Sam silenced his partner in seeing that Aphrodite was talking to some….moving fake flowers from the bushes?

They all looked around and saw…..some figures coming out of the bushes. They were just as Aphrodite said, mares & fillies, a.k.a. Ponies that were Earth Ponies, Pegasus Ponies, and even Unicorn Ponies, all were coming out?

"Well this is a first time meeting some strange new and magical horses, a Max?" Sam spoke that this was a surprise that the Freelance Police have the chance to meet some undiscovered creatures?

"I'll say Sam, they look like they're about my height?" Max spoke in seeing how these Pony-type beings are about as tall as him even from a far view?

"Some seem even smaller then you while others quite possibly taller then me?" Sam pointed to state another thing, telling apart those even younger while some are just bigger or taller by figure appearance?

Soon after a few of these 'Ponies' were coming out, there started to come with a song Aphrodite started to sing?

Aphrodite: _**Come out, come out**_

_**Wherever you are**_

Aphrodite moves with grace, as a gray pegasus with blonde mane & tail and crossed eyes with a mark on her flank were bubbles who goes by the name Derpy Hooves watched the good witch with Cathy and the Freelance Police.

_**And meet the young lady & friends**_

Aphrodite points to Cathy along with the Freelance Police, as she held out her hand for the alien girl to take while more ponies were coming out.

_**Who fell from a star**_

Aphrodite pointed above the skies to Derpy and three more ponies that gathered around the good witch and the new folks that have come.

"Would you look at all these ponies, Max?" Sam spoke in surprised to see such different pony type characters all in one place?

"Yeah, and this song is just getting started?" Max spoke in seeing the song Aphrodite is doing is just starting?

Soon Aphrodite takes Cathy for a walk with the Freelance Police and the ponies coming out follow as the good witch sings more.

_**They fell from the sky**_

_**They fell very far**_

_**And Kansas County, they say, is the name of a star**_

Aphrodite sang while leading Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police on a yellow brick road, as soon, the entire town revealed all the ponies that live here and watched the group.

Ponies: _**Kansas County, they say, is the name of a star**_

The ponies sang, as they join a bit on this song feast, some were in a line, others came from a sewer lid and another just walked across? As the town of revealed ponies were coming out, Aphrodite was taking Cathy and her group while singing still.

Aphrodite: _**They bring you good news**_

_**Or haven't you heard?**_

As Aphrodite sang the news to be heard, as she brought Cathy almost to the center square of the town with the pony citizens coming around.

_**When they fell from Kansas County**_

Aphrodite stops underneath the flower street light, as she had herself and those she brought with her, to look out to the audience they have.

_**A miracle occurred**_

By that time after Aphrodite bowed from finishing her singing, all of the ponies in Ponyville were coming around the corners of their savior.

"Uh-Oh Sam, think they might stampede us?" Max yelped in mistaking this action as a wild animal about to charge?

"No, but I think we got another song coming up?" Sam shook his head in thinking what's about to happen is opposite to Max's thought.

Soon without realizing it, Cathy ended up singing while trying to explain herself to Aphrodite and all of the ponies?

Cathy: _**It really was no miracle**_

_**What happen was just this**_

Cathy had grip her hands, as she took a breath from looking around the pony audience to explain her arrival along with the Freelance Police too?

_**The wind began to switch, the house to pitch**_

Cathy held out her hands in explaining the wind storm from the twister and picked the farm house of her's off?

_**And, suddenly, the hinges started to unhitch**_

Cathy then sung this part, and opened her grip hands in stating that what kept her home to the ground, were undone by the furious twister.

Then without knowing it, Sam and Max ended up singing along to?

Sam: _**Just then, the witch**_

Sam sang to look at the crowd in recalling what happened next?

Max: _**To satisfy an itch**_

Max stated out in song of what he and the rest saw before?

Sam: _**Went flying on her broom**_

Sam pointed out who he and the group saw fly in the twister on a broom material of some kind?

Max: _**Going for a hitch**_

Max then made his thumb point to behind him, as he stated that the witch they saw was going by almost like she was looking for a ride to catch on?

Then one pony came out of the crowd, he looked tan-brown, well groom black mane and tail, light-blue eyes, worn a collar around the neck of a grey business suit with a white collar and red tie, plus three money bags on his flank with '$' marks, and was known as Filthy Rich. As when he stepped up, he seemed happy from knowing what has happened to bring this outcome.

Mr. Rich: _**And, oh, what happened then was rich**_

After he sang, many of the other crowd of ponies began to come up, some mare types that sang after him?

Pony Chorus: _**The house began to pitch**_

They came up to Mr. Rich in singing the statement of what Cathy and the Freelance Police explained.

_**The kitchen took a slitch**_

They all looked and spoke this to the other before more of them joined to dance a little while the others sang.

_**It landed on an evil witch**_

_**In the middle of a ditch**_

The ponies sang this in explaining this message to their other friends of what has happened to the witch.

_**Which was not a healthy situation for**_

_**The evil witch**_

The group finished that part of the song in knowing that a fallen house that landed on a witch, won't be healthy for that person at all.

Then afterwards, all of the citizens began to sing and dance around in a circle.

_**The house began to pitch**_

_**The kitchen took a slitch**_

_**It landed on an evil witch**_

_**In the middle of a ditch**_

As the scene zoomed further back, from the center where Cathy was, she and the Freelance Police looked to Aphrodite on how these ponies were very cheerful.

_**Which was not a healthy situation for**_

_**The evil witch**_

Then the square dancing scene ended for them to make room for a carriage pulled by some Earth carriage crew ponies with it's rider followed by a platoon group. They were pegasus ponies, their suits sport a uniform icon on their flanks over where their marks would be, which varies depending on the gender of the member. For males, the mark would be a winged lightning bolt, while for females would be a long streak of lightning. They are the Wonderbolts that are a squad of Pegasus Ponies that are aerial acrobatics and demonstrators, as their flight suits feature a shade of gold and aquamarine along with 'winged bolt' logo not unlike the paint scheme and 'flying shield' icon of the naval aerobatics team.

_**Who began to twitch**_

_**And was reduced**_

_**To just a stitch**_

Soon the carriage came about right where Cathy's group with Aphrodite where it soon stopped itself.

_**Of what was once the evil witch**_

Aphrodite then gently tap Cathy on her back with a smile to have her go and a nod for the Freelance Police too.

"Oh boy, a carriage ride!" Max spoke with excitement that they get to go on a carriage ride now.

"So long as you don't drive it, Max!" Sam sternly stated to not let Max get behind anything that's got wheels for him to drive with? And that's a healthy way to stay alive too.

"YAAAahhhh!" Soon during the group running to the carriage, the ponies were cheering. Just as two Ponies, one a tan-yellow Earth Pony with an orange-yellowish mane and tail with green eyes, a brown vest and cowboy hat by the name of Braeburn. Then another was a draft red horse with Arango-tan color mane and tail which the latter is cropped, and wears a yoke with a sprig of wheat hanging out of the side of his mouth, plus has light freckles on his cheeks, has a green apple an-a-half mark on his flank and goes by the name Big Macintosh. The two ponies helped Cathy and the Freelance Police in the carriage since they are the coachmen's to this vehicle.

Soon when Cathy was in her seat, on the far right side where she sat, she along with the Freelance Police meant another pony that came to greet them. This one was male unicorn with white coat, a tan-aqua blue mane and tail plus a tiny mustache, light-blue eyes, has three crowns with purple rubies on his flank, even worn a black sleeve suit with a blue vest over his white shirt with a violet bow-tie, he was known as Fancypants.

"We thank you very sweetly." Fancypants approached Cathy, as he did a bow before the girl in thanking her. "For doing it, so neatly." The pony described the way Cathy did what she did to the witch, a very neatly and well done approach even to his standard.

Then as Fancypants stepped aside, another pony came out to speak with Cathy. He was a dark-grey pony with a white mane and tail well groomed with two white wrist bands on the front of his hooves, a white collar vest with an escaped red-violet cotton scarf, he wears purple shades and has a gold fan mark on his flank, he's known as Hoity Toity. (_Note:_ His character design is based on German fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld, and his accent is a distinct Locus Valley Lockjaw.)

"You've killed her so completely." Hoity Toity came up to bow before Cathy to in the deed she's done. "That we thank you…very sweetly." The male pony then paused that last bit before he presented a flower of a fashionably charm to Cathy that accepted the gift.

"Okay, now it's just plain creepy?" Max muttered this out to Sam in feeling this was getting kinda weird with all the sweetness and stuff?

"Stuff it Max, we don't wanna seem rude to being their guest of honor?" Sam hushed his partner with a stern face that they don't wanna seem rude or mean to these gentle pony folks.

"Let the joyous news be spread!" Aphrodite's voice was heard that got the ponies, Cathy, Toto, and the Freelance Police to see what was about to happen now? "The wicked old witch at last, is dead!" Aphrodite held out her hands to happily wave out the news that at last, the wicked witch is dead.

"HUrrrRAAAaahhh!/HArrrAAAAuuhhh!" There were a lot of cheering from the ponies, just as the band began to play, and the carriage Cathy was on with Toto and the Freelance Police, started to move with the Wonderbolts marching behind them while another song is sung.

All the Ponies: _**Ding Dong! The Witch's dead**_

All the ponies sang while they danced to march in their street.

_**Which old witch?**_

_**The evil witch**_

_**Ding Dong! The evil witch's dead**_

_**Wake up, you sleepy heads**_

The group of dancers cleared off the center street, allowing Cathy's group in a carriage to take the center square spotlight, sorta speak?

_**Rub your eyes, get out of bed**_

_**Wake up, the evil witch's dead**_

Cathy held her flower gift, as she and the Freelance Police watch from in the carriage ride on how much everyone is cheering.

_**She's gone where the goblins go below**_

_**Below, below, yo-ho**_

The scene shows that behind the carriage are the Wonderbolts with one leading them to be a yellow pegasus mare pony with orange/yellow stripe mane and tail with orange eyes, she's known as Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts.

_**Let's open up and sing**_

_**And ring the bells out**_

_**Ding dong, the merry-oh**_

As the Wonderbolts marched, each group took their shot to shout this out.

Mare Ponies: _**Sing it high**_

Stallion Ponies: _**Sing it low**_

Then the scene shows the carriage leading a group of ponies just behind it on the center square of the town.

Pony Chorus: _**Let them know, the wicked witch is dead**_

Then some trumpets were heard, before some trio of ponies came out? Only these three were smaller, they were female fillies?

One was an tan-yellow Earth Pony, tan-yellow with red mane and tail, orange eyes and a pink bow on the back of her head, went by the name Apple Bloom.

Second was an orange Pegasus Pony with purple and pink mane and tail, violet eyes, and she was known as Scootaloo.

The third and last one was a white Unicorn Pony, a purple and pink mane and tail, emerald eyes, and she was known as Sweetie Belle.

Together, they were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, that want to earn their marks on their flanks that are still blank.

As the trio fillies got into position, they prepared to sound off their trumpet horns. "Bruvuhmm-Mruvhmm…." But then most just cringe themselves from the trumpets these fillies sounded off was a little 'too' forceful that some wind blew out against the residents?

"YOUCH! A little loud on my sensitive ears?" Max yelped to hold his ears from feeling that loud noise really got him?

"You're telling me, Max?" Sam replied in agreement, only Cathy and Toto were spared the effects of the loud noise?

"Well, so much for trumpet playing cutie marks, girls?" Scootaloo spoke with a frown in seeing they might not be cut out for this gig of earning their cutie marks?

"Maybe we were trying 'too' hard?" Sweetie Belle spoke in thinking they were trying to be a little 'too' hard on blowing and not enough ease?

"Come on gals, focus here?" Apple Bloom spoke in telling her friends to get back on track, as they gotta do this right which they nodded to try again.

Back to where we tried to start from the Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing their trumpets (but less force this time). "Burp-burpburpburpburpburp-burp, burpburphmm….." As they were sounding off their trumpets, another pony came out from a nearby town hall place. This was a mid-elder mare Earth Pony with a tan coat, a grey mane and tail, blue eyes that she has glasses over and wears a white collar with a green puff scarf on it while on her flank, was a wrapped up diploma, as she was known as Mayor, A.K.A., the Mayor of Ponyville. "Burpburpburp-burp, burpburpvhmm…." As the Cutie Mark Crusaders played their trumpets again, Mayor came down the stairs to hold out a hand, or hoof in this case, for Cathy to take. As Cathy took it and step off followed by the Freelance Police joining her, the Wonderbolts made a stepping feet motion in making a squadron sound off maneuver in saluting the hero.

Once Cathy was up with the Mayor with Sam and Max just watching from between, as the Mayor of Ponyville spoke…in song!

Mayor: _**As mayor of Ponyville,**_

As the Mayor waved off in signaling that she helps run this fair town.

_**In the country of the Land of Oz**_

Mayor looked to the puzzled Cathy and Freelance Police in stating what country they are in that's where Ponyville is suppose to be in.

_**I welcome you most regally**_

The Mayor bowed down to humbly grace Cathy and her friends to their home.

Of course, two twin unicorn brothers with tan-yellow coats, red mane and tails with a white stripe line, and green eyes appeared near the Mayor in salesman outfits that were black and white stripe shirts with black bowties and carny hats. They were Flam (with the red mustache & left facing apple slice Cutie Mark) and Flim (without a mustache & apple with a slice missing Cutie Mark), known as the Flim Flam Brothers, had something to say about the situation.

Flim: _**But we got to verify it legally**_

_**To see**_

Flim interrupted the Mayor in what they must do about the witch being dead to be true.

The Mayor: _**To see?**_

The Mayor sang out in knowing what they must do, much to Cathy's group misunderstanding?

Flim: _**If she**_

Flim raised and clapped his hove on his other hove in what needs to be done, post-haste!

Mayor: _**If she?**_

The Mayor repeated this statement in just going along with this singing discussion.

Flim: _**Is morally, ethic'lly**_

Flim shook his left hove in declaring the noted facts on what needs to be done.

Flam: _**Spiritually, physically**_

Then Flam came up to declare this stuff out in what also needs to be done that Cathy and her friends noticed.

Then another pony with light brown coat with a darker brown mane and tail, light-blue eyes with three horseshoe marks on his flank, by the name of Caramel had another thing to add.

Caramel: _**Positively, absolutely**_

Soon all the grown up ponies around the Mayor along with Cathy and the Freelance Police watched this happen?

Pony Group: _**Undeniably and reliably dead**_

The group told the Mayor this in wanting full 'proof' that the witch is truly dead, nothing else will satisfy them unless that is done.

"Sam, what are this ponies talking about?" Max asked his partner for an explanation, cause he just wasn't following any of this?

"They're saying they need proof that what we killed by accident, is really dead?" Sam stated to Max on what these ponies are discussing if the witch was truly dead and not just near death?

"How can we tell then, Sam? Do you think the witch Cathy got, might be alive?" Max asked puzzled in wondering with a scratching of his noggin about that question?

"That's as if saying dropping a house on some poor sucker wasn't enough to get themselves killed?" Sam remarked off in shaking his head that Max even ask something as foolish as that of anyone being 'that' lucky to survive a fallen house on one's self?

Aphrodite smiled to shake her head at seeing how these ponies wanted to be most certain of what they wish to be known to be true?

Then someone came up the steps which the Wonderbolts stood in a salute formation to let this pony pass. It was a stallion of grey coat, a silver/white stripe mane and tail, worn glasses over his tan-brown eyes, wears a black/white collar of a suit with a black tie, he has an open scroll mark on his flank and is known as William Wright. He was an associate to the Mayor and was acting as coroner about the witch's death. Soon William reached the top of the steps before Cathy, the Freelance Police and the Mayor of Ponyville to tell them something.

William: _**As coroner, I must aver**_

William unrolled the scroll that read 'Certification Of Death' written on it that the Mayor, Cathy and the Freelance Police saw.

_**I thoroughly examined her**_

William explained out this which made those that heard this look to the other in wondering what the news would be?

_**And, she's not only merely dead**_

William shook his head left and right in stating the witch was not merely dead, but…..?

_**She's really most sincerely dead**_

William Wright nodded his head in stating with a sincere statement, that the witch was 'really' dead.

"Shesh, we could have told you that?" Max whispered to Sam in exclaiming that even he could have guessed that someone was dead by such an act.

"Just humor them little buddy, it's important to them?" Sam hushed his partner to keep the remarks to a minimum at this point, no reason to spoil the moment.

The other ponies discussed this issue of news to the Mayor while Cathy watched in wondering what was going to happen next?

"Then this day is a day of Independence!" The Mayor waved out to declare this greatest moment. "For all the Ponies and their descendants!" The Mayor waved off her hooves in stating this claim for a moment that will be effected by the ponies of now to the ones not yet born.

"If any?" Flam spoke out to point out if they have any descendants to tell the tale which surprised Cathy and the Freelance Police a bit.

"Yes, let this joyous news be spread!" The Mayor nodded to that statement while continuing on in announcing what must next be done. "That the wicked old witch…. at last, is dead!" The Mayor looked to all of the ponies in back of the Wonderbolts while the center of the square street remained opened.

"WEAaaAAAahhhh!" All the ponies cheered for this news, just before another song came into the picture.

All the Ponies: _**Ding Dong! The Witch's dead**_

_**Which old witch?**_

_**The evil witch**_

The Wonderbolts marched off to make room in spreading the crowd from where the Mayor and Cathy along with the Freelance Police were.

_**Ding Dong! the evil witch's dead**_

Then the scene shows a bunch of ponies running up some stairs to some of the buildings.

_**Wake up, you sleepy heads**_

The grown up ponies passed by a nurse that was caring for some baby fillies that were napping until woken up, but not in a bad mood.

_**Rub your eyes, get out of bed**_

The baby fillies looked out to the grown up ponies and waved happily in hearing the news that was good for them too.

_**Wake up, the evil witch's dead**_

Even as babies, every pony was the same, happy and cheerful for the wicked witch was dead.

_**She's gone where the goblins go below**_

_**Below, below, yo-ho**_

The grown up ponies left that spot to pass more bridge of stairs while passing their neighbors in announcing this wonderful news to all.

_**Let's open up and sing**_

_**And ring the bells out**_

_**Ding dong, the merry-oh**_

The scene moves down from the top of the second floors to where more ponies are coming out from.

Mare Ponies: _**Sing it high**_

The female ponies came out from around some corners when they sang this.

Stallion Ponies: _**Sing it low**_

Even the male ponies joined the females afterwards to dance along.

All Ponies Group: _**Let them know the evil witch's dead**_

All of the ponies were dancing in the streets in celebrating that the witch was dead.

Soon, the Wonderbolts were marching themselves up into position. They march across the street until they form a line while the other citizen ponies came from around the buildings to join the fun. The Wonderbolts stood their position while the citizens danced around, as the captain, Spitfire, stood to see the progress while the Mayor was with Cathy and the Freelance Police to watch this.

Then as what came next, the middle of the Wonderbolts opened up to allow some Earth girl fillies to dance off towards the opening center square of the street. One was a pink coat, violet and white strip mane and tail with light-blue eyes, worn a tiara on her head and also had one on her flank, who goes by the name Diamond Tiara. Next was a dark grey coat, grey mane and tail and purple eyes with a light-blue pair of glasses, wears a pearl neckless and a pink hair band around her mane tied into a pigtail, and has a silver spoon with a pink center piece on her flank, who goes by the name Silver Spoon. Last one shows her nose is also more bulbous than most other ponies, even shows several stereotypical nerdy traits such as curly red mane and tail, pale coat, large purple glasses, and a lisp (_Note:_ meaning, noticeable speech impediment), and has on her flank two candy canes in the shape of a heart, she's known as Twist. All three stopped before Cathy & the Freelance Police along with the Mayor standing near them, as they graced and twirled around like ballerinas. They each opened a scroll for them to read out to the heroes of this hour.

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon & Twist: _**We represent the lullaby league**_

_**The lullaby league**_

_**The lullaby league**_

_**And in the name of the lullaby league**_

These three fillies stretched out that last part, as their cutesy performance was showing a sweet side Cathy smiled in watching their ballet performance.

_**We wish to welcome you to Ponyville**_

Soon Tiara, Spoon and Twist kneeled down to hold their scrolls wrapped up in happily welcoming Cathy and the Freelance Police to their home.

"Sam, I'm lost for words at what I'm feeling?" Max spoke plainly out to Sam from what he has seen here?

"About how nice it was to see that performance?" Sam asked off if his partner meant that ballet show?

"No, how much of this I'm trying to stand?" Max spoke out with a silent dry remark in trying to keep himself together from this 'sweet' stuff?

"As typical as the next guy, by my bet?" Sam had a blank look and shook his head off at again, one of Max's silly comments of stuff he's not typically use to.

Soon the three ballerina fillies stood up to take their leave while waving goodbye to Cathy and the Freelance Police.

Then what came next to the groups' surprise, were three dancing colt ponies? One was a golden colored colt with an aquamarine mane and tail, and light yellow freckles, he is notably lankier and thinner than other ponies. He's known as Snails, cause of his goofy manner of speech which is quite low and slow, with a purple shell of a pink snail on his flank. Next was a short and round colt turquoise pony by his small black eyes, buck teeth, high and scratchy voice, short orange mane and tail and large brown eyebrows. He is known as Snips, excitable and goofy pony who often entering a fit of eager, jumping at the slightest inclination, he also has an image of a pair of white scissors on his flank. The last one was a colt with a cream coat, brown mane, short brown tail, and light-brown eyes. He goes by the name, Featherweight, as referring to his thin stature and slight build of appearance, also, he has a white feather on his flank. They were tap-dancing their hooves to approach Cathy and the Freelance Police, which they looked to the Mayor in wondering what's to come next? The colt trio stopped, as the group soon saw them begin to sing.

Snail, Snips, Featherweight: _**We represent the lollipop guild**_

_**The lollipop guild**_

_**The lollipop guild**_

_**And the name of the lollipop guild**_

The three colts swung their hooves left and right in almost singing a barbershop melody, until they stopped with this to say.

_**We wish to welcome you to Ponyville**_

Snails, Snips, and Featherweight kneeled to Cathy with their right hooves out which Featherweight presented a lollipop to Cathy and the other two did the same for the Freelance Police.

"Awww, maybe I miss judged them, Sam? They're okay!" Max spoke with a smile in suddenly finding these ponies okay, especially from sucking on his giant size lollipop.

"Figures they sweet talk you, just never image it was with actual sweets?" Sam shook his head with a stern face in seeing how it took a simple present to Max from these folks, and he's already liking them, it figures?

"Yaahhh-Yaahhh-Yaaahhh!" The crowds were cheering while the colts backed into the audience of ponies just before they stated to sing together again.

Ponies: _**We welcome you to Ponyville**_

The crowds were starting to step up and dance a bit before a happy Cathy watching this, even the Freelance Police were enjoying this celebration.

_**Tra la la la la la**_

_**La la la, la la la**_

"Yeah-Yeah, Yeeeaaaahhh!" The entire town of ponies had just about gathered around the Mayor standing beside the heroes, Cathy and the Freelance Police, all happy faces to this group.

_**La la la la la, la-la…..**_

Mayor: _**From now on, you'll be history**_

The Mayor waved her left hoof in stating that what Cathy has done will be remembered for history to come.

Flim: _**You'll be history**_

Flim came behind Cathy to point out what she'll be.

Flam: _**You'll be history**_

Then Flam came around the other side to tell Cathy this too.

Mayor: _**You'll be history**_

The Mayor waved to the alien girl in stating she'll be remembered for her heroism in the history books.

The Pony group: _**And we will glorify your name!**_

The entire group of ponies that were near a happy Cathy and excited Freelance Police were liking how these folks were making this stuff sound good to them.

"You think we'll be remembered in history too, Sam?" Max asked his partner during this moment in thinking if they be included in this too with the deed Cathy performed?

"Can't say why not from all the other mischief we've caused?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in thinking that with their records, they'll be remembered for years to come, weather back home or in this place?

Mayor: _**You'll be a bust**_

The Mayor pointed at Cathy in knowing she'll be a big hit.

Flim: _**Be a bust**_

Even Flim spoke to the girl that looked to him when he said this.

Flam: _**Be a bust**_

And then Cathy along with the Freelance Police turn to Flam when he stated the same thing.

The Pony group: _**In the Hall of Fame!**_

The entire group of ponies near Cathy and the Freelance Police raised their hooves to cheer, for this deed shall go down in the hall of fame for the history to remember.

Pony Crowd: _**Tra la la la la**_

_**La la la, la la la**_

_**La la la la la, la-la…..**_

Soon the Mayor's group of ponies help lead Cathy and the Freelance Police down the happily singing crowd.

_**Tra la la la la**_

_**La la la, la la la**_

_**La la la la la, la-la…..**_

Cathy and the Freelance Police soon past where Aphrodite stood to watch them enter near where the street lamp was.

_**Tra la la la la**_

_**La la la, la la la**_

All of the pony citizens were dancing merrily and happily singing this up to the final finish.

_**La la la la la, LAaaaaaa…..**_

Soon Cathy's group was beside Aphrodite, and the pony crowd paused for the near end to their song's closing…..until….?

"BOOmmmvhm….." Suddenly without warning, an explosion was seen in the center square that was blue smoke?

"WAAauughh….?" The pony citizens screamed and then quickly ran for cover of this sudden smoke's appearance?

"Hey come on? I know finishing things off with a 'bang' explosion is exciting, but it's not that scary?" Max asked off puzzled to seeing everyone that was so friendly to them get frighten now from some explosive smoke?

"I get the feeling this isn't your typical explosions gone bad, Max?" Sam spoke in feeling a slight bit unsure that this was apart of the ponies of Ponyville's welcome and thanks celebration?

This sudden smoke entrance made Cathy run to the edge of the steps where Aphrodite careful watched the girl, as she seem to pick up her dog Toto from not knowing the dangers? Many of the nearby ponies were apparently knocked into an unconscious state from being too close to that explosive cloud while some of the other citizens and the Wonderbolts ran to get anyone else out of harms way.

"AAaauughhh!" More of the pony crowds screamed, as they were running for cover, just as the smoke cloud was clearing to reveal something inside…or someone? "It's the Witch! The Witch!" One or other ponies cried out who was here, just as Aphrodite manage to bring Cathy up with a firm hold on her shoulders while the Freelance Police stared into confusion to seeing a distinctively familiar figure holding her icy blue broomstick?

"WAaaughh…./WAaaaughhh!" As the crowd of ponies ran to get away, the camera zoomed up close to show none other then the very wicked witch that Cathy and her friends saw in the twister.

"Huagh….?" Cathy gasped in horror while holding Toto in her arms in seeing the very witch person from when her home got taken into the tornado twister?

"Wait Sam, isn't that….?" Max whispered in a stump expression in recalling this witch person from somewhere before?

"Right Max, that's the witch person we saw before we arrived here?" Sam whispered back in knowing they saw that person before Cathy's house crashed in Ponyville.

"AUUAahh…AAAaahhhh!" At that time, the witch was done looking around while ignoring the screaming pony crowds trying to hid. As she stared at, and walked over to Cathy's farm house, to inspect the dead witch's legs and feet under the house that fell upon her.

Cathy was still with Aphrodite and holding Toto, as she nervously spoke to the apparently calmed good witch? "I..I thought you said she was dead? The witch I mean?" Cathy's voice sounded very nervous and frighten for some reason, this didn't make much sense to her, nor the Freelance Police for that matter?

But Aphrodite had a gentle hand on the girl's right shoulder and kept a calm face. "That was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East, Ta-She." Aphrodite explained near Cathy's ears on 'who' the witch her house killed when it fell on her. "This is the Wicked Witch of the West, Hecate, also known as the 'Demigoddess Of Witchcraft' and 'Queen Of The Night'!" Aphrodite explained to introduce this 'new' witch to the situation, Hecate. "She's much more worst then the other one." Aphrodite shook her head in exclaiming a fair point that Hecate is by far, much more worst then even the former witch Ta-She ever was.

"Oh COME ON! You mean the one that got beat wasn't the WORST? And now we got a Demigoddess of Witchcraft?" Max whined out from waving out his arms in asking that instead of the witch they thought was dead, they get someone else instead while this Hecate person was much worst?

"Frankly I'm surprised that who we thought wasn't actually the true victim at all?" Sam spoke a bit baffled to believe they didn't ask questions like these sooner?

"Alright….Who killed my sister?" Hecate asked from turning away from the dead witch scene to approach where Cathy, the Freelance Police and Aphrodite stood. "Who killed Ta-She, the Wicked Witch of the East, the processor of the DoomGaze!" Hecate proclaimed on who was the one that killed her sister that lied dead under the house that befallen her. "Was it you!" Hecate gazed to Cathy in pointing the blame game at the nervous new girl while Aphrodite was close to keep her safe, even the Freelance Police were on guard for this new found enemy.

"No…gulphmm…?" Cathy shook her head with a worried and nervous face, not liking these feelings from being pressured from this Hecate person? "No it wasn't me, it was an accident?" Cathy stated that the situation that happened to the dead witch Ta-She was merely an accident. "I really didn't mean to kill anybody?" Cathy explained while holding Toto close to her, but strangely as it seems, Aphrodite had a calm, collective smile in not showing fear before this evil witch.

"It's true, she's an innocent bystander." Sam spoke in when he stepped between Cathy and Hecate in stating the girl's case.

"Who only saw the events take place by her own house doing the work?" Max added off to mention which sounded nice, but was actually the opposite.

"That's not helpful here, genius?" Sam muttered to his partner with a stern look that said the rabbit shouldn't spill the beans about that 'who owns the house' subject.

"Oops?" Max yelped with a gloom look in spoke more then he should?

"Well, my dear little beauty?" Hecate spoke in still gazing at Cathy at this moment, seeing that the cause of this scene was this new girl. "I can cause accidents too!" Hecate proclaimed that Cathy ain't the only one to cause accidents, so can she, but not in the way that Cathy did hers.

"Please, Sam and Me have probably done more harm back in our neighborhood then you could ever do?" Max waved off that claim this witch Hecate said about doing more damage, but in truth, the Freelance Police have done a lot more.

"Oh, is that a fact?" Hecate spoke with a sly expression in hearing someone say they're better then her?

"It's true missy, what do you got that Max and me haven't done?" Sam spoke in agreement and demanded to know just what this Demigoddess of Witchcraft got that the copper duo don't have?

"How's about…." Hecate spoke with a sly and evil expression, as she pointed her broomstick's sharp diamond edge against the boys. "Lives?" Hecate remarked in a cruel joke that she's alive, and the Freelance Police, won't soon have any.

"Ah Sam, I think we pushed our luck here?" Max spoke in suddenly getting a nervous feeling between his toes at how close that sharp object is to them?

"No kiddin', Einstein?" Sam stared down with a serious face in sarcastically saying that Max musta been a genius to realize they're over their heads here?

"I hate to interrupt, but aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?" Aphrodite spoke in interrupting this discussion in reminding Hecate of something important.

"Hugh?" Hecate froze on the scene, as she suddenly remembered that recounted subject. "The slippers?" She muttered to herself in remembering the slippers, the ones seen on the dead witch's feet. "Yes! Of course! I nearly forgotten?" Hecate exclaimed with a sly and wicked grin expression in thinking about the slippers. "The slippers?" Hecate turned away from Aphrodite and the Freelance Police protecting Cathy, as this evil witch was walking towards the Smith's house. "Ta-She had possession of those and now will belong to me!" Soon, Hecate had arrived at the house and was about to reach down and take the red ruby slippers.

"What, is every women interested in shoes, Sam?" Max asked off puzzled to see someone be more interested in a dead person's shoes all of a sudden?

"I'm guessing those slippers must have a pretty important duty then just to make someone pretty, Max?" Sam spoke with a suspicious thought on why Hecate now wants the ruby slippers of the dead Ta-She?

Then suddenly, the ruby slippers on the dead Ta-She's feet disappeared out of the blue? Then from her feet stockings started to roll up to not be seen going underneath the very house of the Smiths?

"What the? They're gone!" Hecate turned around in stating this shocking notice, the ruby slippers that her dead sister worn have vanished? "The ruby slippers?" She tried to look down, but saw nothing of the prize she wanted, just before she stood up and looking mad. "What have you done with them, Aphrodite? Where are they?" Hecate accused of the good witch of the north for this plot. "Give them back to me this instant, or I'll….?" Hecate stopped inches away from Aphrodite who stood beside Cathy while the Freelance Police blocked this evil witch from trying to get close to either.

"It's already too late for idol threats?" Aphrodite exclaimed in stating what Hecate wants, is already too late. "There they are!" Then Aphrodite pointed at the floor where the ruby slippers are located. "And there, they'll stay!" To anyone's surprise, Cathy was somehow wearing the ruby slippers that the dead witch of the East once worn?

"Hugh?" Cathy gasped in moving her feet in seeing the ruby slippers are indeed on her feet? "Huuagh….these are?" Cathy looked up surprised and baffled at Aphrodite, Hecate, and even the Freelance Police while seeing the shoes are there and not her own?

"Wooh Sam, how'd she get them shoes without moving her own feet?" Max asked quite surprised to see Cathy wearing those ruby slippers all of a sudden?

"That's the case of magic Max, they can be pretty tricky and unexpected at times?" Sam shook his head in stating they might not know how the trick was performed?

"Give me back MY slippers!" Hecate ordered out to Cathy who looked up at the witch in question, demanding something of her's returned.

"Oh really, is that a fact?" Sam made a stern frown face in hearing this Demigoddess of Witchcraft make a statement?

"How's about a name tag that says they're 'your' property? Hugh?" Max slyly pointed out some identification to prove Hecate is the rightful owner of those ruby slippers.

"That's none of your business!" Hecate snapped at the Freelance Police for their tom-foolery before returning to Cathy on their discussion. "I'm the only one who knows how to use them." Hecate pointed to herself in stating that only she knows how the slippers work. "They are no use to you of any kind." The witch waved off her left hand, stating that if Cathy doesn't know how they work, what good are they to her. "Give them back to me." Hecate pointed at Cathy in demanding what is hers to be returned. "Give them back!" Cathy worriedly only held Toto in her arms while Aphrodite seem precautions, but calm of Hecate's outbursts of wanting the ruby slippers.

"Keep tight inside of them." Aphrodite leans down to whisper this message to Cathy. "Their magic must be very powerful?" The good witch explained an important fact about the slippers use. "Or else, she wouldn't want them so very badly?" Aphrodite finished her statement about Hecate knowing of the slippers power, which if she had them, make her more powerful in some way.

"Oh HO! So that's the reason?" Max spoke with a wide smily grin in seeing just what Hecate was trying to pull here, a very shrew and sly manner of speaking.

"Trying to pull a sneaky one, a Hecate?" Sam spoke with a serious face in seeing through Hecate's scheme to get the ruby slippers, cause they must be some powerful stuff.

"You stay out of this, Aphrodite!" Hecate stood up to point at Aphrodite in snapping her to keep out of this. "Or I'll fix you as well!" Hecate proclaimed that she'll do something nasty to this good witch if she doesn't stay out of her way. "The same can be said for those two!" She pointed at Sam and Max in stating that what she'll do to Aphrodite, she'll do to the Freelance Police if they drive her patience.

"Oh-hohohoho, please, don't speak such pathetic words?" Aphrodite chuckled a bit in finding that humorist which surprised Cathy and the Freelance Police to hear her say such things to Hecate. "You have no power here! Especially once the princesses of this village are free from Ta-She's imprisonment." Aphrodite exclaimed that for someone like Hecate, this place is the spot where she holds no power over and that the former Witch of the East's prison spell is about to lift on some unknown princess of the village. "Now, begone! Before somebody drops a house on you too!" Aphrodite waved her hand out in telling Hecate to leave, or soon, she'll have a house fall on her just like what happened to Ta-She.

"Huuagh?" Hecate gasped to look up in the sky to make sure that no house was about to fall on her as well?

"Yeah, better 'get' while there's clear skies from any sign of more houses to fall?" Max teased Hecate that if she don't hurry, then another house may fall and kill her too.

"You heard the good lady, best you start taking the highroad out of this un-predicable weather town." Sam stated on what Aphrodite said, so if Hecate knows any good, she better get outta here or else she'll have more trouble to deal with here.

"Very well? I'll leave…for now…?" Hecate spoke in realizing she has lost in this argument. "I'll buy my time." Hecate looked to Aphrodite with Cathy and Toto in stating she can take her time to wait. "And as for you! My fine lady?" She pointed her index finger at Cathy in having something to say to this girl. "It's true? I can't deal with you here and now as I like?" Hecate admitted that while she's here, she has no power to do anything of what she wants to do, however…. "But just try to stay out of my way?" Hecate showed her left hand squeezing in warning Cathy to keep out of her way, or else.

"Guhpmm…?" Cathy gulped with fear and backed a bit to Aphrodite holding her shoulders to be beside her while Sam and Max showed some mean faces in not letting this evil witch pass.

"Just try? And you'll see…?" Hecate exclaimed in warning Cathy to even try to go against her. "I'll get you, my dear little beauty?" Hecate pointed in stating she'll go after Cathy, who seem to be more nervous by every word. "And your little dog too!" Hecate stated that she'll also go after the girl's dog, Toto, who was being held protectively in Cathy's arms during this evil witch's threats.

"Okay lady! That's far enough! FREEZE OR WE'LL SHOT!" Sam snapped with a serious upset tone, as he revealed his gun and pointed it at Hecate to stick-them-up!

"Make a Move, and be your Last!" Max spoke with an authorized tone while showing his own gun to have Hecate just try to get away.

"HAaaa-Hahaahahahahaha!" Hecate instead was laughing now, even by the Freelance Police's gun threat while backing way during her maniacal laughter. "WAAAauughhh-HAaahh!" Then during her wicked laughter, the ponies that were recovering duck down when Hecate started to spin around in the street? "TRrissuvhhmmm…." Suddenly, a blue smoke cloud began to form below her feet and rise up to cover Hecate's body in it. "Prisxxvvhmm…./CReakisshvmm…." It made crackle firecracker sounds within it, as now no one could see what was happening here? "POWwGRusuvhmm….." Then the smoke bursted with flames from an explosion that engulfed the wicked witch.

"Wooohhh…Waaughh…Waaugh?" The ponies were yelping, screaming and panicking, as they saw that Hecate was gone in thin air, she's escaped. Even Cathy yelped in seeing that the witch of the west was gone after that?

"Awwww, she got away?" Max whined with a frown to see the evil witch has gone and got away with a magical escape route?

"Something tells me, we're going to see more of her then we know it, little buddy?" Sam sadly shook his head in getting that uncomfortable feeling, they haven't seen the last of that Wicked Witch of the West; Hecate, the Demigoddess of Witchcraft?

And as the Freelance Police know it, crooks, villains, weirdos alike, also come back later to deal with their enemies? Only this time, it's not with Sam and Max, but with Cathy Smith, oh boy, things are gonna be real tough around here now?

**VISION NOTE:** The action of what happened during the closet scene is something extra used from the Tom & Jerry's version of the Wizard Of Oz (to help set extras in motion on what happened, not to mention if they are a funny bunch).

Aphrodite & Hecate are characters from Disney's Hercules (The Animated Film & TV Series), plus the song used whenever Aphrodite makes an entrance appearance (gotta love that jazzy tone).

Ta-She was a villain character from the Thundercats 1985-1989 TV Series, who used her DoomGaze to control the wills of all men (which will be explained more of what she did in the next chapter (which for you pony fans of MLP: FIM, you'll wanna know of what she did to 'two certain princesses' of long ago?)).

The Munchkins here are all being cast rolled by the cast from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, with many chosen to fit specific roles of what actions each scene required of only a few hand pick versions. Some can be looked up to be recognized by what was described here, to help with future MLP Author's stories. (Also; the Cutie Mark Crusaders seen here & trying to learn how to earn their Cutie Mark, is a theme that goes on from the actual TV series.)

There you have it, a **VISION** many might find interesting to see, and it's about to get just as more interesting? For now, the VISION-KING plans to bring more surprises up to this work like none before. As Cathy & the Freelance Police learn a few things, even about the two 'princesses' of the ponies while learning of a man called Oz, that might be able to help them? It's from here, that the group need to follow the Yellow Brick Road to get to a place called Emerald City, but it's a far place? And (_**Whisper:**_ unknown to the group traveling), a second party begins to trail Cathy & Sam & Max on their journey, who are they per-say, it's a group…of six figures? Are you ready to **IN-VISION** what's about to happen next time around, I sure know I am! So if you found this little stunt exciting, just get ready for more twist & surprises ahead, it'll almost be more then you can stand, yet still want more…it's that good (for those of you that like what you see so far?). Until then, relax and enjoy this, more chapters will soon be coming up very soon indeed…just be patient, and you'll see...


	5. Chapter 05 Follow The Yellow Brick Road

Author Note: Hello and greetings to all my loyal viewers and followers out there, you wanted to see what happens next, and here it comes. Are you prepared to **ENVISION** the next moment where we'll take the road to adventure? Cause believe me, the "King of VISIONS" has some big starter up lans about here, and for many of you MLP: FIM type fans, there will be something extra here that you'll find interesting. And when you first start to **VISUALIZE** it, you'll become interested to see what happens later on throughout the story work, and it's going to get interestingly exciting every moment in the making. So hang loose, and lets see what's gonna happen next here, shall we?

**Chapter 05) Follow The Yellow Brick Road**

At this time, everyone in Ponyville was still getting over the shock of what Hecate, the Wicked Witch of the West, the very Demigoddess of Witchcraft did when she arrived? And now that her sister is gone, she wants the ruby slippers on Cathy's feet and will get to them, just before she vanished in a cloud of smoke? So far, this is not the kinda trip Cathy, or even the Freelance Police even expected to get?

"Woooh….WWooohhh?" The ponies on the ground were wondering from their little muffled voices if it was safe to stand up or for some to come out of hiding from Hecate's absent leave.

"It's alright now, ponies?" Aphrodite waved her hands up to speak with a friendly smile at the ponies while Cathy was still in spell-shock and held Toto in her arms. "You can all get up now. She's gone now." Aphrodite signaled the good ponies that the evil witch, Hecate was already gone, so no harm will come to them now.

"Waaughh…Aaauugh?" Many of the ponies were still muttering to themselves if they are truly safe, since some traces of Hecate's smoke cloud was still lifting?

"It's alright, trust me." Aphrodite spoke in assuring all of the citizens of Ponyville that all is now well again. "Come along now, get up." As she spoke this, the Freelance Police and Cathy looked around in seeing some ponies were now trying to stand up on their feet again, or hooves in the ponies classes.

"Yeeaahhh.../Yeaaahhh…" Soon the calm Ponies in Ponyville were starting to fill a bit reassured by Aphrodite's words, that the danger has passed and they are safe…for now.

As Cathy still watched the ponies recover from their shock of seeing Hecate, Cathy felt the same, even the Freelance Police didn't know what to do until someone behind them spoke. "What a terrible mess up?" Aphrodite waved out her left hand in stating some attention with Cathy and the Freelance Police of the situation being somewhat a mess? "I hate to say this, but I'm afraid you made a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West." Aphrodite held her hand on Cathy's left shoulder in telling the girl the grim news, as many of the pony citizens gathered around to find out what was happening here.

"US!" Max yelled out in knowing what this good witch was saying that all of them were enemies of Hecate now? "But we just got here and now we're public enemies in this land?" The rabbit complained out in seeing that on their one shot of visiting a vast land, they end up becoming enemies to the most evil witch in this land?

"Correctly stating this meaning, but didn't you give the slippers to Cathy that got her in this mess?" Sam spoke in pointing the finger at Aphrodite, thinking she must have gave Cathy the ruby slippers and now the evil witch is after the girl AND THEM, cause of it.

"It would not matter if I haven't done it?" Aphrodite sadly shook her head in stating that even if she was the one to have caused the scene, the situation would remain unchanged. "Hecate holds grudges easily, and the house fallen on her sister would not have gone unpunished." The good witch goddess explained that eventually, Hecate would seek those that have made her angry, and that's no joke.

"Oh boy Sam, we're really in a jam now?" Max exclaimed in suddenly getting that uncomfy feeling that this won't be so smooth after all?

"You said it Max, usually 'we' make enemies on what we did, but Cathy here did nothing out of just an accident?" Sam replied off in stating that what they've always done to this situation where someone else was in hot water?

"So how can we UNDO our trip here?" Max asked off in wondering just how are they gonna get Cathy Smith out of this trouble?

"The only way to help, is this." Aphrodite stated out before looking to Cathy in explaining this message to her on what to do. "The sooner you all get out of Oz, all together. The safer you shall sleep, my dear young child." Aphrodite combs Cathy's hair to ease the girl from explaining that once she gets out of Oz, she'll be safer from the evil witch of the west.

"Oh, I do anything to get out of Oz, and all together?" Cathy spoke out and looked to the crowd in willing to do something like that to get her to safety.

"Same here!" Sam nodded with a sincere expression to agreeing to that idea.

"Diddo on that!" Max added off in also agreeing to the very idea as well.

"But…?" Cathy paused for a moment, cause there was something that came in the back of her head. "Which is the way back to Kansas County near Singletown?" Cathy looked to Aphrodite in asking for directions on where her Earth home is? "I can't go the way I came?" Cathy stated that from how she got here, she can not just get another lift in another tornado twister?

"No, that's true?" Aphrodite shook her head in understanding the girl's claim that Cathy can't go back the way she came in here to the land of Oz? "You say you fell from the skies in your home, and any magical tornado twister spells perform by even a witch could never leave the land of Oz, I'm afraid?" The good witch explain this statement that even she herself, doesn't have the power to help the girl return home.

"No sweat, we'll help out!" Max waved out with a smile in catching some attention now? "Just come aboard our ride and we'll drive you home even across the worst of detours!" Max stated that in this situation, they can just go for a ride on the Freelance Police's Desoto vehicle to get back to where they belong the faster way.

"Just one problem Max, we don't have our wheels, remember?" Sam unfortunately cut his partner off with some bad news. "We lost the Desoto in that tornado's twister when 'you' cut it loose!" Sam reminded Max that from his acts during the twister event, the rabbit shot his gun that cut the rope binds on the Desoto and sent it drifting to who knows where now?

The message slowly got to Max before he grip his cheeks and screamed his voice off! "AAAAAHHHHH! WE LOST OUR RIDE AND ARE NOW TRAPPED HERE?" The rabbit was now beginning to panic out like it was the end of the world or something?

"Way to take the bad side real easily, Max?" Sam remarked off in seeing how well Max was taking the news, real subtle-like?

"If you wish to return home? The only other person who 'might' know a way?" Aphrodite spoke with a thought in her mind, of someone that may just help Cathy and friends return home? "Would be the Great…And Wonderful, Wizard of Oz…Himself." The good witch Aphrodite was describing the person, as someone to be very great and very powerful that can surely help those in need of help.

Soon the ponies bowed their heads at the mere mention of that name which even Cathy and the Freelance Police could see this person known as 'the Wizard of Oz', is someone very important?

"The Wizard of Oz?" Cathy spoke that person's name in being curious for a moment? "Is he good or is he wicked?" Cathy asked to Aphrodite, seeing she must know the answer which around that time, the ponies were done bowing their heads.

"Oh brother, this again, how many wicked witches and wizards are in this place?" Max groans in now hearing that this place has more good and bad witches placed around it?

"Excuse me, Miss. Aphrodite?" Sam cut in to speak with Aphrodite about something.

"_The Goddess of Love!_" Max sang off that catchy tune since he's heard it before, which ended up carrying off with a jazzy beat afterwards (don't ask?).

"Can it Sappy-Boy!" Sam snapped at his partner in annoyance for choosing the worst time to be acting like a fool. "But just how many are there of you? Witches & all?" Sam asked Aphrodite, thinking that maybe a good witch may know how many good and evil witches there are in the Land of Oz?

"To answer the first question, is this." Aphrodite stated in preparing to explain herself to the Freelance Police asking questions. "You know of me, the good Witch of the North, and then there's Athena, the good Witch to the South and known as the Goddess of Wisdom." Aphrodite explained about herself and another that are the good witches in Oz. "And as for the East and West, you know the answers." Aphrodite stated out with a clear case that with the wicked witch Ta-She gone, only Hecate remains as the evil witch in Oz.

"Hugh, so going north or south is good, but going east or west is bad? Got it!" Max noted all of these interesting facts to himself before nodding in what he gets is the understatement.

"I doubt that's the same as said for navigation charts, little buddy?" Sam stated with a puzzled face that Max may have gotten that explanation a bit messed up somewhere? "By the way, what about those princesses you said were imprisoned?" Sam looked to Aphrodite in wanting to discuss the subject of imprisoned princesses?

"But now free!" Max pointed out to recall hearing that the imprisoned princesses are now free some how?

"They were the rulers of Ponyville and this part of the East known as Equestria? Before Ta-She, the wicked Witch of the East, used her powers; 'The Doom-Gaze', to force the male subjects to rebel against their rulers?" Aphrodite explained briefly on the noted fact stuff before getting a bit sad in what happened in the aftermath with the pony princesses from facing wicked witch; Ta-She. "Since they could not harm their subjects, they were imprisoned?" Aphrodite stated that with no reason to harm those who's wills are not of their own, the wicked witch imprisoned the ponies' princesses. "But now, that the Wicked Witch of the East is no more, the spell has been lifted, and they will be freed in no time." The good witch exclaimed with a rejoiced and happy tone in knowing what will come as a good thing for these good ponies. "Soon, these ponies will have their true rulers, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to help give order in the land of the East." Aphrodite explained that soon, what was once misery, shall be replaced from what the Wicked Witch of the East once did when she came to rule this land.

"Wow, I don't believe it?" Max spoke somewhat wide eyes in hearing this stuff be said to them?

"What don't you believe now, Max?" Sam asked his partner on what he didn't understand just now?

"That it takes two ponies to rule instead of one?" Max quoted out to make some smart-statement on how many rulers it takes to be in charge, and with ponies to boot?

"Why am I never surprise by those wise-cracks?" Sam shook his head off in hearing Max make such a wise-crack like that, even with their situation as it is.

"But in any case, what about the Wizard of Oz?" Cathy spoke to interrupt this conversation to return to the subject itself about the Wizard of Oz. "Is he suppose to be a good wizard, or a bad wizard?" The girl wanted to know if this great and wonderful Wizard of Oz was a nice person, or not so nice?

"Oh, he's very good, but he's also very mysterious?" Aphrodite responded honestly, but also very puzzled in mystery of just 'who' the Wizard of Oz really is?

"Hear that Sam, we got somebody who's maybe like us?" Max replied to his partner with a smile in thinking they may have found a new buddy who's like them, helpful, but not a lot?

"Doing the good, but not much a peaceful type? Perhaps?" Sam stated with a nod in thinking Max might be onto something there, but just a 'maybe' on that topic?

"In any case, he lives in the Emerald City." Aphrodite leans her head in a direction in letting Cathy and her group know where the Wizard of Oz resides at. "And it's a long journey from here, in the land of the East." Aphrodite explained this part that the journey to the Emerald City is very far from the land of the East, where they are currently at. "Tell me, did you bring your broomstick with you? Or maybe your friends?" Aphrodite leans her head to ask Cathy if she or possibly the Freelance Police, have any broomsticks to help them fly like any witch uses for air travel?

"Well ugh….no…I'm afraid I didn't, sorry?" Cathy looked to the ground to sadly say she did not bring such an object with her to help in her need to travel, or just never thought of the very idea?

"Sorry, but neither did Max and me? Plus we usual go for car transportation." Sam shrug off his shoulders in saying that the Freelance Police don't have such transportation?

"There's a mop and vacuum cleaner in the house, but I doubt that's gonna help any less?" Max pointed to Cathy's home in recalling other 'cleaning' items close to a broomstick, but they might 'not' be as helpful?

"Hmmm, that is a shame to hear?" Aphrodite spoke in finding that news a bit upsetting that Cathy can't go by broomstick? "Then in that case, you'll all have to walk." Aphrodite stated that instead, Cathy and her friends will have to walk to their destination. "The Ponies will see to it that you've safely reach the border of Ponyville." The good witch explained while leading Cathy who held Toto in her arms down along with the Freelance Police tailing them, as the ponies made a line room for their path. "And remember this, as a cautious warning! Never let those ruby slippers off your feet for a moment." Aphrodite spoke to remind Cathy of this important thing to always remember, even to point at the girl's ruby slippers to not let them be out of her sight. "Or you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West." Aphrodite gave her concern warning to the girl, and then she lean down, and gave a little kiss on Cathy's forehead, much to the Freelance Police being a bit surprised that a goddess kissed a mortal, or in Cathy's case, an alien?

"Wow, not even if she gets blisters?" Max asked surprised to hear that Cathy can't take those shoes off for nothing?

"Well Max, they say woman can take the pain of wearing slipper shoes, high-heels and all, when it comes to looking good to ignore the pain." Sam exclaimed to state a fact about women, they always suffer a little pain when it comes to fashion and looking fabulous, some how?

"But…? How do we start for Emerald City?" Cathy soon spoke in asking how she and those with her can even get to the Emerald City place?

"Maybe they got a map, hey any of you ponies got a map of this land?" Max asked off his question, which the citizen ponies shook their heads 'no' in response.

"Apparently, they don't have a map at all, Max?" Sam shrug off in saying that it appears none of the citizens have a map to help them out?

"Well, it's always best to start at the beginning." Aphrodite stated out the simplest routine for others to do when they begin to go somewhere. "And all you and your friends here have to do." The good witch stated, as she waved her right hand over to something. "Is Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" She explained to Cathy and her group that they must follow the yellow brick road to their destination.

"That's all, just follow the road? Easy!" Max asked off if that was all they had to do, he smiled in thinking that's a easy task.

"Just as long as you remember that's yellow and not this red stuff, Max?" Sam pointed to the ground with a serious face in noticing two colors on a road; red and yellow.

"I'll put my eyes to the ground as we go then!" Max proclaimed out what he'll do, as he bends down to follow the road trail to a certain beginning?

"I'm more concern in what you'll do when we bump into anything if you're eyes aren't watching your other surroundings, Max?" Sam shook his head off at Max doing another of his silly antics once again. "Tell us something, Aphrodite? Will you be coming with us?" The K-9 detective questioned if this good witch, Aphrodite, shall be joining them on their journey?

"I am afraid I cannot, my duty is else-where?" Aphrodite sadly shook her head in disagreeing to come with the Freelance Police and Cathy for their trip to see the Wizard of Oz. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna must still be weak, and will need my aid to recover their strength." The good witch pointed to herself in knowing more then anything, the 'now' freed princesses of the ponies will require aid to their recovery, so she will not be coming to be as aiding for most cases.

"So we're going at this alone, with little protection against a powerful Demigoddess of Witchcraft after us, particularly, Cathy and the shoes?" Max quoted out the full understanding of where this is about to get to, and it all leads to the Wicked Witch going after Cathy to get her ruby slippers.

"Yes, but seeing you two here, I believe you can help protect Cathy on this trip." Aphrodite nodded to this while saying that she has fate that the Freelance Police can help Cathy along the journey.

"Well Max, we may as well do so and help Cathy on this trip?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in thinking that since they can't fight logic, they may as well just go along?

"And who knows, maybe the wizard could help us too?" Max spoke with an idea about this Wizard of Oz guy can help the duo out in another case?

"Return home?" Sam asked if Max was referring to the two Freelance cops going back home, just as he joined Max in the beginning of the yellow bricks line, but….

"No, return our ride! Then we just follow Cathy's wish to go where she goes!" Max exclaimed off to say they ask for something of their 'own' needs and let the 'return home' thing be Cathy's job.

"A clever if somewhat misguided thinking if you every had thought up now, Max?" Sam shook his head with a surprised look in seeing how one of Max's hairbrain ideas seem to make sense, if even close?

Soon Cathy started to walk away from Aphrodite, as the citizen ponies watched her, Cathy and Toto saw the spot where it was the beginning of where a yellow brick road started in Ponyville, right where the Freelance Police stood too.

"Hugh…but…?" Cathy soon turned around to ask something puzzling her? "What happens if I?" Cathy was curious of what would happen if she ever took a different route, but…?

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Aphrodite kindly exclaimed on what the girl and her friends have to do is the simple thing, all the way. Then she started to glow in a pink sphere of energy and began to levitate off the ground.

"Goodbye!/Goodbye!/Godbye!/Bye!" Some of the ponies said to the good witch that was leaving them and their town, as Aphrodite was going a bit higher now."Bye!/Bye-Bye!/So long!/Bye!/See you around!/Bye!/Goodbye!" Soon a lot of the citizen ponies and fillies and colts race up to wave their goodbyes, as the orb that Aphrodite was in, started to fad out of sight.

At this moment, Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police were still staring off into space when Aphrodite took her exit leave?

"My oh my….?" Cathy spoke with a near gasped reaction at how Aphrodite manage to leave in such a way? "People certainly come and go so quickly around here? And only a few aliens I know back home could even do that?" Cathy stated on seeing how quick many people in Oz seem to go, even faster then most people she's seen?

"You should see how quickly me and Sam race to even answer a phone call?" Max spoke off in telling Cathy about how he and Sam have a real 'field date' to answering phone calls.

"And in many cases, I end up winning and answering them." Sam exclaimed the simple fact that he wins those cases of answering their phone.

"Just you wait Sam, I'll have my days to come!" Max proclaimed out that someday, he'll have his own days of having answered the phone.

"Right, I'll start keeping score then?" Sam shook his head off in saying 'keep dreaming' to Max's so-called ego.

"Tihehehehehe…" The other ponies chuckled and giggled with their laugh that was their old happy selves in hearing what the girl Cathy said, even at the stuff the Freelance Police mentioned off.

"So we Follow the Yellow Brick Road? Right?" Cathy looked down from where she stood, repeated what Aphrodite said, as her right tip foot was near the edge of a yellow brick road spot that seem to be the beginning?

"Well this swirly pattern has two colors, yellow and red?" Max pointed out that the center of the swirl arrows in the center the group are standing has two different colors.

"But we want to go on the yellow path." Sam explained that if they want to go where they need to go, the Emerald City, they have to follow the yellow brick road and not the red brick road.

Soon Cathy began to walk a bit on the yellow brick road with Sam and Max following her close by.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road?" Cathy stated again from looking at where she stood at knowing she has to follow this path?

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" The Mayor of Ponyville came up to tell Cathy and friends that they must follow the road of choice here.

So Cathy leans Toto down on the ground to walk himself, as she continues with the Freelance Police walking with her.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" Soon Caramel appeared to tell the girl and friends the same thing that they have to do.

Cathy and the Freelance Police nodded, and were about to go on until they got another pony guest that came to them. "Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" A mare pony of a dark-violet coat, pink/white stripe mane and tail and tan-green eyes, her name was Cheerilee, and had a mark of three sunflowers with smiles on her flank. As she came up to Cathy next, signaled the girl and her friends with a swing of her hove at where more of the road leads.

Cathy understood and planned to follow until….

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" Then Flim and Flam approached Cathy to tell the girl that she needs to follow the same road like the rest.

"Sam, is there a pattern to this reminding thing?" Max asked his partner in starting to see something was beginning to happen here?

"Probably another song, little buddy?" Sam stated in guessing there's going to be another singing involved here, and he's very close to that truth.

Pony Chorus: _**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_

Soon in the town's square center, Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police were in the swirled form of a yellow brick road, as all the ponies surrounded them started to sing this message to them.

_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_

The ponies were beginning to move themselves to a formation while they sang, as Cathy's group watched on and Toto looked around too.

_**Follow, Follow, Follow, Follow**_

_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_

Pretty much, Cathy's group were about the first circle swirl point done, as they watched and listen to more of these ponies sing their song to them while performing line dance formation.

_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road, Follow the Yellow Brick Road!**_

_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road!**_

Now Cathy was passing by with a smile and hop skipping to it, as Toto followed her and even the Freelance Police felt a spirit was lifting them, as these ponies watched them about to take the next path leading near the girl's house. Then all the ponies soon got in a line behind Cathy, as they sang while following the group heading onward.

_**You're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

As the citizen ponies sang, Cathy danced a bit pass her fallen farm house and the pond area with Toto and the Freelance Police with her, as more ponies awaited them ahead to see them off while the rest followed the group behind.

_**You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz**_

_**If ever a Wiz there was**_

Soon Cathy's group dance near a bush garden place, as the Mayor's pony group watched them leave before joining the marching crowd to follow the new arrivals on ahead.

_**If ever, oh, ever a Wiz there was**_

_**The Wizard of Oz is one**_

Soon as Toto lead with Cathy and the Freelance Police in the middle and more of the citizen ponies behind them, the group passed a squad of the Wonderbolts saluting the ones heading out on their journey.

_**Because, because, because, because, because**_

Cathy looked up, as she and even the copper duo waved goodbye to a Wonderbolt named Soarin' being the squad guard in a tower.

_**Because of the wonderful things he does**_

Soon as the group left the gate spot, the rest of the ponies of Ponyville stop themselves from leaving their town to see Cathy's group off.

_**You're off to see the Wizard**_

The scene changed to where all of the ponies saw Cathy walking along the yellow brick road reached which stretched for miles across the land.

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

Cathy and the Freelance Police turn around to give another look at the kind ponies of Ponyville.

"YEaahhh!/Waahoooohhhh!/HerRaaaay!/Yeahhh!/Goodbye!" Many of the ponies were waving and saying their goodbyes which Cathy and the Freelance Police happily turn around to give their own share of goodbye waves, even Toto looked back in knowing they are going. "Bye-Bye!/Yeaahhh!/Wooohhhh!" Many of the ponies cheered just before Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police had turn away to continue on the journey down the yellow brick road with white flowers on the sides so far.

"Gee Sam, I think I'm gonna miss those ponies?" Max spoke with a tiny smile in admitting that he's actually gonna miss seeing those horses?

"Nah!…You Max?" Sam pretended to be shocked while pulling Max's leg in what he's actually admitting that's completely not like him much at all?

"Well sure, they got the whole, cute, friendly, and wanna fill you with love routine, but….they're okay, I guess?" Max shrug off in admitting to state the ponies have some things that are not to his character, but he seems okay about it, but just a little.

"It amazes me to hear you say that, little buddy?" Sam spoke in shaking his head in being the unbeliever that Max would even admit he might just find those ponies to be an okay group?

"Come on guys, let's get going!" Cathy looked back to her friends in signaling them to follow her down the yellow brick road.

"Bark-Bark!" Even Toto barked to chase after the girl, which even Sam and Max had to quickly pick up the paste, cause they're in charge of watching her on this trip.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, all the ponies were finished with their goodbyes and were heading on back to their daily routines. After having the celebration of the Wicked Witch of the East being dead, and Cathy being targeted by the Witch of the West and off to find the Wizard of Oz, it was a busy day for them. However, there were at least six mares that were watching Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police leave.

First one was an Earth pony with an orange coat and blonde mane and tail with a tied red bane on the near end for each, emerald eyes, and wears a cowboy hat. Her name, is Applejack, who speaks in a Southern American Accent and having fewer apples on her flank, she is very dependable and down-to-earth, but also tends to act stubborn. She can demonstrate her strength and dexterity on many occasions, and she is also very skillful with a lasso. She comes from a large family of ponies with apple-related names, spread all over the East, and is the middle sister to her big brother, Big Macintosh and being the big sister to Apple Bloom.

The next was a Pegasus pony with sky-blue coat and a rainbow-striped mane and tail, and her eyes were dark red-violet color. Her name is Rainbow Dash, who is very brave and bold, but also mischievous and proud, as well as sometimes insensitive, and having a white cloud with a lighting bolt shape rainbow color mark on her flank. She has great speed and works with other pegasus ponies to move clouds around the sky and adjust the weather.

The second to next was an Earth pony with a pink coat and magenta mane and tail that are curly, and light blue eyes. Her name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, or 'Pinkie Pie' for short, with three balloons with curved strings with two blue and one yellow in the middle. She's a baker/confectioner and a party planner, but is very funny, talkative, a bit air-headed, and quite random at times. She enjoys singing and playing pranks, but not playing pranks on sensitive nature. Her behavior is frequently random and chaotic at times and she is known to break the fourth wall. There is seldom a day without her smile, and while she usually hops around, Pinkie is exceptionally quick when running, able to keep pace with and chase down a hurrying, airborne Rainbow Dash.

Then there was a Unicorn pony with a white coat and a royal purple mane and tail, and blue eyes. Her name is Rarity, a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, and has a mark on her flank that are three blue diamonds. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest is fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated, but she can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. Like any unicorn, they have magic, and Rarity's magic involves with telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground, and she is also the older sister of Sweetie Belle.

Then came a Pegasus pony with a yellow coat, a pink mane and tail and turquoise eyes. Her name, is Fluttershy, who is sweet and calm, but is timid and often very shy around others, though she can become forceful and assertive when pushed too far, plus she has three butterfly marks on her flank spot. She has a great love and care for animals and is willing to help them at any cost, but has a great fear for large scary dragons. Although she is a pegasus, she prefers to stay close to the ground, living near the forest instead of in the skies with other pegasus.

Last one was a Unicorn pony with a lavender coat and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through them, and purple eyes. Her name, was Twilight Sparkle, extremely gifted with magic, and leader of her group of friends, and her mark on her flank spot looked like a bright pink star surrounded by six white dotted stars. She studies extensively and takes an organized, analytical approach to solving problems. Unlike other Unicorn ponies, Twilight can perform a wide variety of magic, including teleportation on occasions. She is also a loyal apprentice to the now freed, Princess Celestia.

"Golly, think them folks will be okay, Twilight?" Applejack asked her smart friend if Cathy Smith and them Freelance Police boys are gonna be alright on their journey?

"I'm not very sure myself?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head in feeling a bit, uncertain of that answer at this moment? "The trail to see the Wizard of Oz is going to be a difficult task?" The pony exclaimed in just knowing that anyone visiting the great Wizard of Oz will be no easy task to go from Ponyville on miles of the yellow brick road?

"Oh yes, especially with that Wicked Witch of the West, Hecate out there and after poor Cathy?" Fluttershy spoke with feeling somewhat a bit shy in saying this stuff before she felt a twitch shaking all over her body. "Ohohohoh, I just get the shivers just thinking of what dangers lie ahead?" The shy pegasus pony exclaimed in not being able to imagine the things Cathy will face if Hecate gets involved?

"No big deal." Rainbow Dash waved off her left hoof to say before flapping her wings to the air to get center attention of her group of friends. "If I was with them, I could help 'ZOOM' them all the way to the Emerald City!" Rainbow Dash made a quick dash move that left a rainbow trail, stating how with her speed, she get Cathy's group to where they want real fast.

"And to go to a city with sooo many emeralds, it's a perfect place to find some fine jewelry." Rarity spoke with wide eyes in imagining the chance to visit the great city of emeralds, Emerald City for it's jewelry. But then got some stares from her friends, so she had to change her tone. "Um, that is, after the group has completed their task of making it there safely." She exclaimed this with an uphold pose of her status for wanting to help Cathy's group first.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head at this, knowing that they've wished Cathy and the Freelance Police luck on their journey, what else is there to do besides that?

"Ohhh-Ohhh! Why not Twilight, maybe we can follow them?" Pinkie Pie suddenly was being all happy-go-getter with her cheery self and made a suggestion.

"What?" Twilight Sparkle nearly was lost for words, did this Earth Pony just suggest what she thinks she heard Pinkie Pie say?

"Hey….? I like that plan, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash smiled and rubbed her left hoof to her chin in liking that idea that came to picture. "Who's with for a little adventure?" Rainbow Dash held up her right hoof in wanting to hear any of the other ponies in their group to follow Cathy's group for an adventure.

"Heck, count me in for a little rowdy action!" Applejack spoke with a cocky smile in liking the sound of that suggestion all to well.

"Yeah, this will make a GREAT Surprise for them, it'll be like having an on to road Party!" Pinkie Pie jumped up all with spirit and joy in thinking they can make this trip in following Cathy's group to Emerald City fun.

"Wait a second guys, we can't just go after them? There's danger ahead that we'll have to face too?" Twilight Sparkle came over to her friends to speak reason for their crazy plan to follow Cathy, especially where there's not just an adventure, but danger too?

"Come on Twilight, what's the matter, don't you wanna see them get to their destination safely?" Rainbow Dash swooped down to help edge Twilight to not be such a stick-in-the-mud type to spoil the fun before it's begun. "And wouldn't you like to see Emerald City that not many other ponies have gone to see?" The eager pegasus pony was trying to reel in Twilight's curiosity, so far, the unicorn was starting to feel lost by the open invitation?

"Well, since the Wicked Witch of the East is not controlling us, why not?" Rarity spoke in thinking that with one witch in their area gone, the biggest danger is lifted, in a way of speaking? "I say, let's do it!" The white unicorn pony declared with a determined face to go along with the plan to follow those heading to the Emerald City.

"What! Rarity, you're actually going along?" Twilight Sparkle yelped out surprised that Rarity, the more subtle one that doesn't like to get dirty, is willing to go on this crazy plan to follow Cathy's group?

"Well….I wish you all the best of luck, I'll stay with the other ponies?" Fluttershy walked a bit backwards in trying to hid her shyness in knowing this maybe something she might be best to sit out of.

"Fluttershy? Have a little backbone?" Rainbow Dash stated off, as she flew behind her pegasus pal, and then started to talk some sense to this shy pony. "Don't you wanna help that girl find a way back home?" Rainbow Dash was talking about Cathy, knowing that the poor girl really wants to go home to where her family and friends are waiting for her?

"Well…she did seem like she missed where she came from?" Fluttershy spoke with a little thought about this, noticing how much Cathy Smith did seem to miss her home?

"And you know dat witch, Hecate is going after dat little darlin' for them ruby slippers, right?" Applejack came up to point her left hoof at the shy pony in recalling that one nasty witch is after Cathy, all for some magic shoes.

"Yeah, she did say that?" Fluttershy nodded in thinking that part was true, Hecate did seem very serious in wanting what she wants, enough to harm Cathy maybe?

"And did you forget that she was gonna harm that cute little dog of Cathy's too?" Pinkie Pie popped up with a serious face in telling Fluttershy what the witch, Hecate will do to Toto, Cathy's sweet little dog. "Though not the big dog in cloths, or the middle size rabbit? But that little doggy with them big old eyes!" The pink pony muttered this stuff out to herself in confusion, but made the subject clear none the less.

"Harming….that little…doggy?" Fluttershy slowly spoke in starting to feel something, her shyness was fading, and was being replaced by….a determined expression! "Okay! I'll go too! I won't let that meant witch harm Cathy or any animals, weather 'Big' or 'Small' in any shape or form!" Fluttershy declared in not going to standby while Hecate goes off to harm animals within Cathy's group.

"Oh…not you too, Fluttershy?" Twilight Sparkle moans in seeing another of her friends has been taken into this plot to go after Cathy's group?

"Well Twilight, are you with us?" Rarity approached her friend in asking if Twilight was gonna be with them or not?

"Huuugh, I'm still unsure girls?" Twilight Sparkle signed in feeling very much uncomfortableness about all this? "What about the other ponies in Ponyville? Our friends and family won't just accept this? Besides, we need to find out how Princess Celestia and Luna are doing, remember?" The smart pony pointed out some good pointers which made some of the others frown a bit in knowing how right their friend was? Would anyone in Ponyville allow them to leave freely, and what of their princesses, can they go so easily without wondering if they maybe needed to help?

"Oh, fiddle-sticks, you can go now, sprained youngin's!" Spoke an old elderly voice that was right behind the gang having a debate matter?

The six mares nearly flipped at that voice and turned behind them to see who their extra company was.

The one that spoke looked to be an old Earth mare pony with a light emerald coat, white mane and tail that's style in a comb form, had orange eyes, wears an orange scarf bandana with red apples around her neck. She's known as Granny Smith, an old senior pony, who's also Applejack, Big Mackintosh, and Apple Bloom's grandmother, and has an apple pie mark on her flank. Due to her age, she always seems a bit disoriented and sometimes uses a walker to get around, but she means well.

The other individual was not a pony, but a purple and green young male dragon from scales to spikes, and emerald eyes. He's known as Spike, a baby dragon who is Twilight's assistant, and a good friend to the other ponies. He may frequently display a sardonic personality and laughs at others' misfortunes, like the dead witch Ta-She for example, but he can be counted on to help his friends when they need him, plus, it's a hidden fact that he has a crush on Rarity.

"Granny Smith?" Applejack spoke surprised to see her own grandma was here and overheard them?

"Spike?" Twilight Sparkle was also surprised to find her dragon assistant here, but the question is…why?

"Hey Twilight, don't worry, we'll let the ponies know of your mission after you're gone." Spike spoke in giving the other ponies the benefit of a doubt, that their leave is covered.

"But…..won't you get in trouble?" Fluttershy asked in feeling uncertain if Spike was sure that he and Granny Smith would be alright to explain their absence?

"Yeah, but, I say with the witch of the East dead, maybe they won't be 'too' angry?" Spike rubbed the back of his head in thinking particularly so, but with the Witch of the East now dead, most ponies will be more happy then mad was his guess.

"Oh Spiky-Wicky, thank you for your generosity!" Rarity spoke with a happy face and came up to hug the little dragon for being so helpful and understanding of what they feel they need to do.

"Hugh-hugh, hugh….you're welcome, Rarity?" Spike was beginning to jibber-jabber from being in Rarity's arms, or hooves, in any case, he was shown to have a crush on the unicorn.

"But what about the princesses, isn't that more important, girls?" Twilight Sparkle tried to get another reason to her friends, this time about Princess Celestia and Luna, they're in the moment, recovering and they maybe asked to do something important for them, but if they leave, they won't know it?

"Now I know you young ponies are just inching to help them folks, and besides, you won't miss nothing!" Granny Smith spoke in patting Twilight to give some assurance that all will be taken care of. "Why, betchu be given a blessin' from princess Celestia for helping them new fellas out and stay out of trouble." The old pony exclaimed that if the Mane Six help Cathy's group out the best way they can, then their princess may just reward them for their good deed.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Rainbow Dash pumped her right hoof in the air in cheering for this piece of news result. "See Twilight, if we do this right, we be doing more good out there then in here!" The athletic pony exclaimed that with their aid, they can help the group traveling the most where trouble maybe lying in wait for them.

"Yes, and it…would be nice to see what else is out there, outside of Ponyville? If….you like to see it?" Fluttershy spoke with a smile in asking for Twilight to reconsider all of this, to think of the possibilities of what they can find outside their little town?

"Huuuagh, well girls, you talked me into it?" Twilight Sparkle sign in defeat before looking at her friends with a smile on her face. "Okay, we'll go!" The smart pony declared that the six will indeed go and keep an eye on Cathy's group.

"YEEPIE! This calls for a Party!" Pinkie Pie cheered loudly and jumped in the air in wanting to celebrate this.

"Didn't you just have a party already?" Spike questioned this thought in being puzzled, that they threw a party for Cathy already, why do another?

"Silly Spike, that was the Witch is dead party, this one is the help our new Friends Party!" Pinkie Pie waved off to Spike's little confused claim in explaining the two different subjects for having a party.

"But remember girls, we stick to the shadows." Twilight Sparkle spoke in telling her friends this important fact to keep in mind. "We'll watch them from afar, and if it looks like they need some assistance, then we will aid them." The smart unicorn explained that for the moment, they will be some hidden support, should Cathy's group need it, but hopefully not much with the Freelance Police there, but can't be too careful?

"And…mind me asking? What happens if we get discovered?" Rarity asked a bit in wondering what happens when they are discovered later on?

"Then we will be too far from home to turn back then, now won't we?" Twilight Sparkle stated this option out with a sly smile that by the time they are found out, they'll be halfway or close enough to the Emerald City that they can't turn back by then.

"Hooo-RArrrrh!" Applejack shouted out with a cowboy cheer in liking that plan a lot. "Okay every-pony! Let's get going! YEE-HAW!" Applejack told her pals, as they all had determined faces before making a loud cheer for taking their journey.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were now rushing or flying along the yellow brick road, all to catch up and keep extra guard up for Cathy's group.

"Farewell! Tootaloo!" Granny Smith waved her left hoof out in giving this later group leaving Ponyville a farewell goodbye.

"Goodbye! And good luck!" Spike waved out in giving a cheerful best of luck to Twilight and the gang. Then when they were out of sight, the baby dragon turn to the old pony? "So, how do we tell the others this?" Spike asked Granny Smith if she had some plan to give a believable story that the citizens of Ponyville will buy?

"Hech-hech-hech-haaah, that's easy? Right after lunch, come on now youngin', lets get moezin' on out!" Granny Smith laughs this off while she slowly turns around to walk slowly back into Ponyville.

"Oh boy, I think maybe I would have been better following Twilight?" Spike spoke nervously from slapping his forehead in rethinking that if Granny Smith's plan is that, he maybe shoulda gone with the others after Cathy's group? But there's nothing to do but to do what anyone can do at this moment? Which speaking of which, three shadow images watched that scene happen before disappearing from sight? It appears there's going to be a lot of excitement happening in the Land of Oz, and Cathy's group is going to be the main center of this adventure's tale?

**VISION NOTE:** The mystery in what happened to Princess Celestia and Luna is revealed, and will serve a point for the ponies, including when we get closer to the ending of the story.

The Good Witch Of The South has been mentioned here. Athena, Goddesses Of Wisdom was a chosen pick which is also the same character that would be from the 'Hercules TV Series', in a way of thinking this.

Now this story has a twist to it, as I decided to add in the Mane Six from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic as extras to serve a course as 'hiding' members for the time being until the moment when they are found out later on in the story.

Boy now, what a **VISION** with it's new surprises made here, I bet many of you didn't expect it? So get ready, the VISION-KING has more surprises up ahead, when Cathy & the Freelance Police come across their first new friend on the path to Emerald City? Though in a way, this new person is not so bright, and wishes to have smarts, what can happen here? I guess we'll have to wait and **IN-VISION** this when the time is right, plus, how are the six ponies trailing the group and what happens from there? It's all the raids to watching, imagining, and feeling that this was something to not be miss, and boy will the excitement continue. So stick around, relax, if you think things just got interesting, wait till you see the next chapter, and more to come. It'll leave much suspense, but all good things come slowly with progress and time, so until then….we wait and see…?


	6. Chapter 06 Meet Chris The Scarecrow

Author Note: Greetings to all my loyal fans and viewers out there alike. Time for another **ENVISIONMENT** to be seen, and it's one for the next appearance of someone to join the gang? Yes, the "King Of VISIONS" has another surprise all ready to go, just in time to, not to mention, an addition to make it interesting. What you ask might it be, well, lets just say, it's a surprise like the last one, and you'll see it…with the Mane Six backup followers. So **VISUALIZE** what you want coming up here and now, and you'll find it's as funny and exciting as the next. Now then, time to begin seeing what happens to our little travelers now when they come into 'choosing' where to go, and how it'll effect things, shall we?

**Chapter 06) Meet Chris The Scarecrow **

The scene shows Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police walking down the Yellow Brick Road, as they have traveled far from passing some hills that lead from Ponyville to their current location. They were entering some four-way road splitting just about when they came near a corn field?

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road?" Cathy spoke in looking around the four way split, knowing she needs to stick to the road she's on, but? "Follow the Yellow Brick Road?" Cathy spoke the words again, from looking that the only three choices to pick, they're all the same, and there's no sign of anything saying which way to go that takes one to Emerald City? The girl, Toto and the Freelance Police were in the center, but they were in trouble of where to go?

"I'm all for following?" Max spoke from walking a bit more in what he has to do, but….

"Just one problem genius, it's a four-way split?" Sam regrettably pointed out a problem, that they came off one route, but they got three more to pick from?

"So?" Max replied in not getting the problem of their situation?

"So, we need to know which way is the Emerald City?" Sam explained that for this group, they need a path that takes them directly to the place they wanna go to. "We're stuck between the left, the right and the middle?" The K-9 detective looked at the three ways to go, the left route, the middle route, or the right route, one of them they have to choose out of the other?

"Then how about the right way?" Max pointed to the right side in thinking that's the right idea?

"Not sure if that 'is' the right way?" Sam rubbed his chin in second guessing the whole, right is the right way expression?

"Then how about the 'other' right way?" Max added off to look to the left in thinking it's the opposite right?

"Even still, heading down the 'wrong' path is still wrong?" Sam quoted another thought in his mind, this was a tricky puzzled riddle to figure out?

"I got it! The center middle way! It's always the number two?" Max suddenly pointed in declaring the one choice left to go with is the center going straight.

"Now you're just mixing game shows and bathroom jokes, Fuzzhead?" Sam shook his head with a frown in seeing Max was mixing two subjects in one here without being more serious now?

"Oh no, this is terrible? Just terrible you guys?" Cathy spoke from looking concern and having puzzled thoughts about this situation? "Now which way do we go?" Cathy looked around in wondering which route do they take now, only one path must go to the Emerald City, but which one?

"Eh, excuse me!" Spoke out a voice that seem to be in the air while Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police were in deep thought of where to go? "But that way seems to be a nice way to go?" When that voice stated this direction idea, Cathy and the rest turn around quickly to find someone? But all they saw was just a corn field with a scarecrow and it's left arm pointing down one way. The scarecrow in question worn raggedy clothing such like a long green sleeve shirt, brown baggy pants, black boots, white gloves, a black hat and was hanging on a pole by rope. His face looked vaguely like a human if not for it was cloth sheet, but in another strange sense, the face looked tan-brown, it was also a splitting image of Cathy's friend, Chris, back home?

"O…kay, either my lips learn to move by themselves, or something isn't right here?" Max spoke in suddenly having a creepy feeling that someone's voice was heard out of the rest of the group?

"I go with the 'or other' part, Max?" Sam replied off with a cautious face in looking around for the 'spoken' voice that told the group a suggestion?

Cathy seem mostly worried and nervous, not expecting an answer to come out of nowhere like what happened just now? "Um….who said that?" Cathy asked from having her eyes trail around the area in trying to find the person here besides herself, Toto and the Freelance Police that spoke to them?

"Bark-Bark!" Suddenly, Toto's barking had caught the attention of Cathy and the Freelance Police to look down at him? "Bark-Bark-BarkBark!" Toto was pointing at something, and was continuing to bark at….the scarecrow figure in the corn field?

"Say Sam, Toto's barking at that scarecrow figure?" Max pointed out in what Cathy's dog was doing, almost as if something caught it's attention?

"Well the little fella must think he's a person?" Sam stated with a hand on waist suggestion, though his stern face seem to say otherwise?

"ARruffhmm!" Toto was still barking at the scarecrow until he was stopped.

"Oh now, don't be silly, Toto?" Cathy told her dog with a serious face in what was making her K-9 bark so wildly? "It's only a scarecrow, and on Earth from what I know, scarecrows don't talk?" The girl looked up at the scarecrow and tried to explain that such a thing like that could not have spoken to them?

"Not unless you put a walky-talky in it to appear so?" Max stated out a thought in how a scarecrow could talk, but more as a prank idea.

"Boy Miss. Melvin was screaming up a storm when she thought her crops were haunted?" Sam shook his head with a little crack smile in how much entertainment he and Max got out of that adventure?

"Plus, it may even be down that way too." The male voice spoke out again, and strangely as it seems, the scarecrow's arms changed direction. The left was down and the right arm was pointing the other way while Cathy and her friends searched where the voice ended up coming from now?

The gang noticed the scarecrow's arms were switched around from one direction, to another?

"Sam, am I seeing this right, or do I need glasses?" Max asked his partner something in feeling somewhat awkward of what's seemingly going on here?

"If you did, I may have to ask for the same treatment, little buddy?" Sam stated in feeling he may as well be in the same boot Max is suggesting as well?

"Gee, that's funny, yet odd at the same time?" Cathy spoke with a very cautious response to herself in what she sees was strange to her and her friends? "Say guys?" She looked to the Freelance Police and at Toto in about to say something to them? "Wasn't he pointing the other way?" Cathy asked Toto and the Freelance Police if that scarecrow figure was pointing at the other way a moment ago?

"You mean that scarecrow in the cornfield?" Max asked Cathy in thinking the girl was referring to the very confusing subject they all have in mind to question?

"We all saw it, one direction, and then the next, the opposite?" Sam exclaimed with a puzzling expression, two different directions, yet no one around the gang to change the arms point route, how?

"But of course?" The same male voice spoke out with having a different opinion in mind? "People do indeed go both ways too?" At that mere statement, finally, Cathy and the Freelance Police looked up and saw the scarecrow bring up his arms in a cross to point at both directions.

Then soon, even the group had near gaping mouths in seeing and realizing what they witnessed.

"Wait!" Sam gasped surprised at now realizing the truth before them.

"But…he?" Max tried to think about this for a moment?

"You mean?" Sam looked to Max while pointing at him, wondering if this was something they've uncovered?

"But I…I..ughughugh! I just thought!" Max tried to replied while waving his hands near his face, but couldn't get it out right or understand much of it at all?

"But I just thought?" Sam tried to say while pointing at himself, lost by what they thought and what they were trying to understand here?

"Dihegh!" Max was left speechless at this turn of events while wondering what else Sam was gonna say about this.

"Huhn?" Both the Freelance Police duo replied in puzzlement and confusion at this, as they shrugged of this mysterious event, if they've been 'had' just now without knowing what happened?

"Did we REALLY see that or are we just crazy?" Max asked off in starting to think this who thing has become more awkward then it should be?

"Technically if we did, folks would say we were already crazy, but that's on the understatement?" Sam pointed out something about him and Max seen as crazy characters, but in this case, that be more then what they are known for back home?

"Why…." Cathy spoke with surprise in seeing who the speaker was. "You did say something? Didn't you?" Cathy questioned before she, Toto, and even the Freelance Police were walking up to the corn field to see the talking scarecrow in question?

Then the scarecrow shook his head 'no' in stating he did not speak?

"Did he just say no, that he didn't say anything?" Max asked off in what he saw was some confession of some sorts?

"Oh Max, don't believe him, we heard it ourselves!" Sam exclaimed with a frown that his partner was falling for this stuff.

The scarecrow continued to shake his head 'no', but then did a nod for 'yes' in answering the question, though confusing the rest?

"Okay? I'm confused, first he said he didn't, now he said he did?" Max rubbed his noggin in feeling more confused then ever to even understand this scarecrow figure's way of talking to them?

"I'm just as lost for words as you Max, no pun intended?" Sam quoted off in thinking the same for not finding words to describe this, and with something like a scarecrow speaking words is another puzzlement for the duo?

"Hey now! Are you doing that on purpose?" Cathy asked a bit strangely that this new person was doing such a thing by confusing the group? "Or can you not make up your mind?" The girl asked if this scarecrow person just couldn't make up his mind for some reason?

"That's the trouble?" The scarecrow waved off his arms in speaking to Cathy and friends. "I can't make up my mind?" He stated out this fact that this guy can't make up his mind what so ever? "I haven't got a brain, it seems?" He held up his right hand in tapping his head from stating he has no brain in there. "Only straw, it seems?" Afterwards, the scarecrow person lifted his hat in showing some straw that was inside him, meaning that he's nothing but made with straw inside.

"So what, Max has a brain, but never uses it often?" Sam shrug off to point below him where Max was, stating that even his partner, with a brain, doesn't use it at all that much.

"I like to just fill it with how much I want to annoy, pester, and start beating up thugs that break the law!" Max exclaimed with a sly, innocent expression in what he use his brain power for, as if that wasn't obvious to guess?

"Gee, how can you talk if you haven't got a brain?" Cathy asked a bit puzzled in what this guy's story is, if he can talk but has no brain to know how to use the lips?

"Hey, that's a question that's best answered by babies?" Max spoke in suddenly getting a crazy thought about how someone who's brain ain't so smart, should be more like.

"True, they tend to just dribble their words then say them right?" Sam nodded to Max's theory that with babies, they may have brains, but are still underdeveloped, so they can only speak baby talk at best?

The scarecrow was silent for a moment from hearing these question before answering? "I don't really know, now that you mentioned it?" He shook his head off in saying he doesn't have a clue? "Maybe some people without brains do an AWFUL lot of talking?" He exclaimed the theory of a thought if there were many that just talk without using their brains to think first before speaking? "Don't they?" He smiled to Cathy in wondering if that replied statement he gave was somewhat close to being true?

"Hugh, yeah?" Cathy slowly responded, a bit lost in thought about never thinking about that idea? "I guess, in a way, you're right about that?" She nodded that this scarecrow person was right about people do more talking then thinking, in some situations.

"Boy I'll say, you should see how many people argue about my discussions? They just yammering on and on, it's annoying?" Max exclaimed off in feeling like that part of the discussion was the understanding part where people just go on talking that the rabbit thinks they must not have brains to know when to stop?

"That's cause they don't tend to agree with most of your 'half-witted' ideas of having elementary children join the military?" Sam remarked off with a stern face that his partner once tried to give younger kids the education to join the military, now that's crazy in it's making.

Cathy soon smiled in seeing this new friend was friendly and nothing dangerous, even as a scarecrow, he's alright? "Well now?" Cathy spoke in pretty much knowing that nothing bad could happen here, as she decided to step over the fence to enter the corn field. "We haven't really meant each other, now have we?" Cathy stated off to say, as she came closer to meet the scarecrow person?

"Why no? I don't believe we have?" The scarecrow looked in for thought before replying an honest answer that he indeed has not meant Cathy before with a smile?

"Introductions are in order." Sam spoke when he came up beside Cathy in thinking they best start by telling each other their names. "I'm Sam!" The dog in detective cloths pointed to himself in letting this scarecrow know who he is.

"And I'm Max!" Max walked up to join the rest while announcing his name for all to know.

"We're the Freelance Police!" Sam stated in what he and Max are know to be cops, freelance working officers of the law.

"And my names Cathy Smith and this is my dog Toto." Cathy introduced herself while waving her left hand down to where Toto was looking at the scarecrow with a puzzled face. "How about you, what's your name?" The girl looked to the new person hanging in the corn field, wanting to know his name?

"Well it's….Chris?" The scarecrow was thinking this over, and then recalled a name of his. "Yes, that's it! Chris The Scarecrow!" The scarecrow exclaimed out in what his name was to the group, Chris The Scarecrow.

"Wow, that's the same first name as a friend of mine?" Cathy spoke with a wide smile in thinking this Chris had the same name, as the Chris she knows back where she comes from…why's that?

"And his likeness is uncanny?" Sam spoke with a rubbing of his chin in seeing this scarecrow known as Chris 'did' look like the smart boy back home, but not too bright it seemed?

"You think it's his long lost twin, Sam?" Max questioned this out to his partner if they found some lost twin relative or something?

"Doubt it, this land's logics are more illogical then what we know?" Sam shook his head 'no' in feeling that this land of Oz and it's customs are far off, of the Freelance Police's knowledge of understanding things?

"True, never know who could look like someone you know, but be an entirely different person?" Max replied off with a nod in getting the point, just cause someone looks like someone they know, doesn't mean they might be 'exactly' the same, right?

"How do you do there?" Cathy spoke with a smile, as she poised before Chris of her greeting to him.

"How do you do too?" Chris Scarecrow replied by nodding his head to Cathy's direction without moving the rest of his body.

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you." Cathy smiled and nodded in response to how Chris was asking how she was doing.

"Oh, well I wish I could say the same, but I'm not feeling all well?" Chris shook his head 'no' while stating that he's not at all, feeling that well for some reason? "As you can see, it's very ridiculous being stuck up here all day long? With a….urhmmm…?" Chris was wiggling his body a bit in looking for something, before turning around to notice the pole behind him. "A pole up your back?" The scarecrow boy explained that having such a thing up one's back can be very bothering for anyone to deal with?

"Wow, must be hard with the itching needs?" Max described out that this Chris fella must have one back case of needing to scratch his back, if he's been stuck like that with who knows what crawls around wood?

"Can it Max, the poor fella's stuck on a pole?" Sam hushed his partner from saying anything foolish to hurt Chris The Scarecrow's feelings.

"Oh dear me, that must be terribly uncomfortable?" Cathy spoke with a little frown in hearing Chris was having trouble being stuck on a pole? "But….why can't you just get down?" The girl asked in why hasn't Chris The Scarecrow just tried to get down if he's having such a hard time getting by with a pole up his back?

"Down?" Chris repeated that word in surprise to hear something like a person asking him to try doing that?

"Yeah, it's the opposite of up." Max exclaimed out with a smile that what goes up, must come down, in a sorta saying.

"Meaning to be touching the ground with your feet." Sam pointed to the dirt where his feet are, that when they get Chris down, his feet will be on the ground like the rest of the group are.

"Well no, you see I'm…?" Chris was trying to say something, as he was trying to reach for something behind him? "Well I'm….I'm….?" But no matter how Chris The Scarecrow tried to move his hands behind him, he can't seem to reach for something on the pole behind him?

"Let us guess, you can't reach what's keeping you up?" Sam held his hands to his waist in stating a clear case of someone not reaching something behind them?

"Boy, talk about needing someone to help scratch your back?" Max pointed out to rhetorically say how someone needed help in that department.

"Oh here, let me help you!" Cathy offered to help, as she puts her basket down to approach Chris the Scarecrow. "I'll just stretch my arms up and…." The girl stretched out her arms, but there was something not right? "Hugh?" Cathy yelped in seeing nothing happened, so she struggled harder? "STretch!….Stretch?…..STrEEEEeeech!" Cathy was shouting and tried to stretch her arms out further, but no matter how hard she tried, her limbs were not stretching like rubber?

"What's eating you, Cathy?" Sam asked Cathy in seeing something odd going on here?

"What's with all the hollering?" Max questioned why the girl was yelling during a struggle?

"You guys remember when I said I'm an alien in human form, and I can stretch my limbs?" Cathy looked back at the dog and rabbit to ask them if they remember her background story.

"Yeah, we heard that a few episodes back, and….?" Max stated off that they have heard of that tale, but what's it got to do now?

"I can't seem to stretch my limbs? Look!" Cathy stated her problem, and tried to stretch any part of her limbs? "RUURAargh-RRAaugh?" But all that display did was show a girl struggling to stretch her body as much as she could? "See, nothing?" Cathy complained a bit that for reasons unknown to her, she doesn't have the ability to be stretchy, how?

"Hmm, it could be that Oz's land must be having a weird effect of alien lifeforms?" Sam rubbed his chin with a serious thought in guessing what the cause maybe?

"Which means what, Sam?" Max asked his partner in wanting that explained to a down low intelligent person…mostly like the rabbit is?

"Meaning Cathy is now as normal as an Earth people-person, Max?" Sam stated that now Cathy is just as normal as an Earth girl, alien or not?

"Then that means?" Cathy spoke with wide eyes in what this could also mean for her? "Hmmm….?" She closed her eyes to try and concentrate, but reopened them from getting tired out from whatever she was trying that time? "I'm still….me…I tried to return to my old & true alien form, but nothing?" That explains it, Cathy was trying to return to the form she once was; a Rapzodian appearance? "Hooh, no wonder I felt so afraid the first meeting of that witch Hecate, I'm not my usual M.B.C. self?" The girl signed in seeing that for an unknown reason, all the things Cathy could do, are no longer working right, this land of Oz is interfering with them, now she's but a normal Earth girl?

"So? At least you got us protecting you." Max shrug off in what this girl's got to worry about with the Freelance Police here to protect her.

"Let's just hope we're enough for the job here, genius?" Sam turn to state to his partner that this is a job they can handle at least, since they are stuck here, etc.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I'm not completely alone?" Cathy thanked the two Freelance Police members for trying to help, the girl can be a bit at ease with friends like these with her? But she mustn't forget that 'someone' needs help, she maybe normal, but she can still help. "Okay, then I'll just have to help out the normal way!" Cathy declared out that if she can't use her stretchy powers, she'll just have to do things as her Earth friends have done.

"Don't worry Cathy, Max and me will lean a hand." Sam spoke up in willing to help the girl with the problem to get Chris down.

"And a foot, if needed!" Max added off to say before he and Sam approached to give Cathy a hand with the stuck to a pole, Chris.

"Gee, that's very kind of you?" Chris spoke with gratitude when Cathy and her friends came around back of the scarecrow on a pole? "Very kind indeed?" Chris exclaimed that what Cathy and her friends were doing was a very kind thing to do indeed while they were busy fiddling to get the scarecrow off his pole?

"Yeah, we're your generous folks aiding a helpful hand?" Sam stated out in what the group are know since they are helping get the boy down.

"Then afterwards, we'll think up a bill on what you owe us?" Max added off to state about talking about payment which made Sam have a stern face at the rabbit for saying that. "What, just saying?" Max replied a bit from noticing he's getting the stare down by Sam, all just cause of his stupid idea to profit a deed?

"Well now…?" Cathy was about to say, but as she fiddle in the back of the pole, she seem to be having difficulty? "Oh my, I don't think I'm quite seeing how I or my friends can help, um…?" Cathy, and even the Freelance Police tried to see what things in the back looked to be complicated in how to get this scarecrow person down?

"Of course? I'm not bright about doing things?" Chris spoke out with a puzzled face in stating he's not that bright when it comes to doing things? "But perhaps, if you'll…?" He slowly started out to make a little suggestion on the top of his mind? "Just bend the nail down in the back?" He pointed his left hand where Cathy was, stating about a certain nail spot. "Maybe I'll be able to slip off of this pole?" Chris exclaimed a possibility on how he can get freed if that nail was bend a bit?

"Hey, that's not a bad idea?" Max replied with a smile in thinking that plan that Chris suggested could work?

"Worth a try?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in thinking, what have they got to lose, may as well try it and see?

"Oh yes, let's try it!" Cathy spoke and got the nail Chris told her, as the Freelance Police joined in to help.

"Wooohh?" Suddenly, as we saw Chris still on the pole, we saw him yelp? "Cluvphmm….." Cause he ended up falling to the ground after those that helped him bend the nail? "Woops?" Chris yelped again from falling on his side, but he also lost some straw out of his chest?

"Oh my goodness?" Cathy yelped in seeing what she's done, even the Freelance Police had 'eap' faces that they might have forgot to catch the guy?

"There goes some of me again?" Chris smiled and pointed to his straw on the ground to Cathy and her friends, just as they came over to check the scarecrow kid's condition?

"That's only some of you?" Sam asked off puzzled to hearing this scarecrow kid say that was only a little of him?

"Wonder what ALL of him would look like?" Max asked off in remarks to how it look if all of Chris' straw escaped from his body?

"Best not to ask that Max, considering this guy needs the straw." Sam hushed his partner to whisper that since this Chris fella is a scarecrow, if he's unstuffy, he won't move around so easily.

"Right!" Max silently nodded in getting the idea, best not to see that action take place if someone ends up not moving then?

"Oh…what have we done?" Cathy gasped in seeing this was all her fault for what she did to this person. "Does it hurt you, in anyway?" Cathy asked cautiously while Chris just bends down to pick up some of his straw?

"Oh no, I just keep picking it up from where it landed?" Chris assured the worried girl, as he was stuffing his straw in his chest part to be in the stomach region. "And then putting it back in again." Chris pounded his chest in stating that whenever he loses his straw, he just puts it back inside him again. "Hahahah?" Chris laughed a bit, as he soon stood up before Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police who the latters had puzzled faces?

"Somebody sure seems happy?" Max replied in seeing that despite what happened, Chris seem not to bothered by what happened to him?

"You be too if you were off being stuck to a pole, little buddy?" Sam exclaimed to his partner that this scarecrow kid was so happy to be off that pole, it's an understanding feeling to just be off the thing.

"Ah, it's good to be Free." Chris stood up to happily wave his arms out in being freed from being on that pole, but….

"Wooohh Wait! Ahhhh?" Cathy yelped out before she shouted a cry from when Chris was doing a spin routine, he tripped over a fence board that made him fall over to roll on the ground? "Oh my word? I don't think that's natural?" Cathy yelped with concern and worried for this new friend, as she and the others came over to check on Chris' condition?

"Did I scare you guys?" Chris asked off from trying to get himself to sitting position, just as Cathy bend down to check his condition?

"No, no, not at all?" Cathy patted Chris on his left shoulder in stating he didn't scare her. "I…well, I just thought if you were hurt for a moment there?" Cathy explained that she was more afraid of this scarecrow kid being more hurt then Chris asking if he scared her?

"But I didn't scare you?" Chris asked with a puzzled face to Cathy if what he did, this girl wasn't scared at all?

"No, of course not, don't be silly? Why would it?" Cathy spoke with a sincere face, as she sat down near Chris in why he would ever think he scare her?

"Sorry, it takes more then someone tripping to scare me!" Max shrug off in stating that what Chris the Scarecrow just did, is not what we in the business, call 'being scared' by much.

"It take peace on Earth to frighten Max where there's no excitement left?" Sam stated out about what it take to freak the rabbit out, which resulted in Max flinching at the thought.

"Gee, I didn't think so after all? Huuagh…." Chris replied off with a frown creeping up his face, by the sounds of it, he 'was' wondering if he scared the group, why?

"CArrrk-Carrrk!" Suddenly, a black crow came and landed on his shoulder, much to Cathy and the others surprise? "Carrrk-Carrrrk!" When it gotten their attention, they almost thought when Chris saw it, he scare it, but…?

"Boo!" Chris spoke out in trying to scare the bird, however…?

"CArrrk!" The crow only responded back which Cathy saw it…not afraid?

"Go on, go away!" Chris was trying to shoo away the bird that wasn't leaving him? "Boo!" Even the confused Cathy and Freelance Police looked to Chris in seeing….he can't even scare a crow, and he's suppose to be a scarecrow?

"More like, boo-boo, and boo-boo to me!" Max remarked off with a smile in seeing this guy fail to even try to frighten the crow?

"Too true, that crow's not scared? What gives?" Sam pointed out puzzled that for a scarecrow, the crow isn't very much scared of Chris?

"Carkvhmcarkvhm…." The crow was just flapping it's wings when Chris give in, as it looked to be picking something from him? "CArrrk-Carrrk! CArrrk!" Then it lifted it's head up with a piece of Chris' straw and flew away with it, much to everyone seeing the bird getaway with it?

"You see now why I asked if I scared you?" Chris exclaimed with a little depressed tone in his voice and why he wanted to know if he scared the group? "I can't even scare a crow?" Chris emphasized himself that for being a scarecrow, he can't even scare crows away, just as Cathy and the rest turn back to look at him. "They all come from miles around? All to just eat my corn field? And…." Chris was explaining himself of his situation, sounding sadder with each one spoken until….one really got the gang? "And laugh at my face?" Now Cathy felt a little sorry for Chris here, the poor scarecrow kid can't even scare crows, but to laugh at him? "Ohhhh, I'm nothing but a BIG failure, and all cause I haven't got a brain?" Chris moans and complains to look away in stating that he's nothing but a failure that can't think if he has no brain?

"CArrrrkkk-Carrrrk!" Suddenly, behind the field of corn, more crows were coming and starting to have a feast on the corn.

"Oh, the farmer that made me won't like this? Those crows are smart enough to not be afraid of me, but watch out for the farmer?" Chris moans in seeing that already, a flock of crows are trying to feast on the corn, what now?

"Well how's about Max and me get them crows out of your fields?" Sam offered to Chris, for him and Max to scare some crows away for the guy.

"And free of charge, this'll be exciting for me!" Max exclaimed out to state while a sly grin was seen on his face.

"Are you sure, it's not easy to scare them?" Chris asked puzzled, wondering if the Freelance Police could do what he couldn't do?

"Apparently, you haven't seen how Max scares crooks?" Sam stated that when it comes to scaring folks, Max has that natural talent to pull it off.

"Watch!" Max stated off, as he happily walked into the corn field, things were quiet until… "BAAnghvmm…." There was a gun shot from the corn field that surprised everyone that heard that?

"CARrrkk-CARRRk-CARRrkk!" The crows were suddenly flapping their wings from being so scared, that they had to fly away from the scary noise.

"BACK YOU THIEVES! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!" Max popped his head out and aimed his gun to tell them crows to get lost and stay away from the corn. "Bang-Bang, BAng!" If that wasn't bad enough, he was now shooting off miss shots to intimidate the crows to flea for their lives of the loose maniac with a gun.

"Flopflopflopvhmm…." Soon all the crows were flying the coup and were out of sight there, they might have been so scared to think twice before ever coming back again.

"Wow Max, that was amazing, you scared all of them?" Cathy spoke surprised to Max, she never guess the rabbit was that good at scaring crows?

"Bark-Bark!" Even Toto was scaring a few rustlers that were trying to stick around before taking to the skies and flying away.

"Hehe…Even Toto helped out." Cathy replied with a smile and giggle while petting Toto for a good job on his department too, for getting rid of extra crows.

"I'm amazed, how'd you do that?" Chris responded amazed in seeing how an innocent, not so scary bunny, manage to be scary to get the job the scarecrow couldn't do right?

"All in knowing the RIGHT way to scare a couple of folks coming in on your turf!" Max walked out of the corn field to join the rest while proudly explaining how it's all done.

"Plus Max had a gun, so that was a bit more extra help for his scary personality." Sam pointed out that since Max had something as a weapon, even crows that have brains know to stay away from something as dangerous as that.

"Man, seeing how you could do it and I couldn't makes it certain, I'm nothing without a brain?" Chris exclaimed in returning to his depressed state, now he knows that if he couldn't think up something like that, then he really is nothing without a brain?

"Well…gee now…?" Cathy tried to think of a way to help cheer Chris the Scarecrow up, some how? "What would you do with a brain if you had one?" Cathy asked a very good question to Chris, what would her new friend do if he had a brain?

"We could find a organ donor and find out then?" Max suggested an idea on how they can get a brain, find somebody nearby and….

"Sorry Max, not only can we not try that, we don't have licenses under the media of the Health Department?" Sam shook his head 'no' to that idea that he and Max don't have the right to do any surgery to get a brain from one person and put in the next?

"Curse that doctor school education junk!" Max muttered under his breath to curse those that make his plans be a waste?

"But serially, what would you do if you had a brain?" Cathy asked again in what Chris the Scarecrow would do if he ever had a brain?

"What would I do if I had one?" Chris looked to the girl in hearing Cathy say that very question? "Why if I had a brain? I could….I could…?" Chris tried to figure out what he do with a brain until…his face froze with something that came to him?

"Sam, he's got a weird look, what's it mean?" Max asked off from noticing that Chris looked suspicious and seem to be up to something…which was kinda freaking him out?

"Might mean it's another song, Max?" Sam plainly stated to his partner that it might be another song and dance number about to take fold here?

Now sooner after that, did Chris started to sing a song to the group here and now in explaining himself.

_**I could wile away the hours**_

Chris leaned to tell Cathy, Toto in her lamp and the Freelance Police what he do.

_**Confirming with the flowers**_

The scarecrow even pointed to the girl in doing something with a flower?

_**Consulting with the rain**_

He waved out his arms in how he even be doing something with the rain when it falls?

Chris then swing himself back a bit before fixing himself up to continue.

_**And my head, I'd be scratching**_

The boy tapped his noggin that he be planning to scratch his head when he was thinking.

_**While my thoughts were busy hatching**_

Chris swung out his right arm and then cross both arms in stating how his mind would be hatching up ideas.

_**If I only had a brain**_

Chris admitted that if he had a brain, he could very well think things better.

Then Chris was rolling down the hill, much to Cathy and the group's surprise, as the boy stood on his knees while the others came down to check on him while he sang still.

_**I'd unravel every riddle**_

As Chris stated this, Cathy put a hand on his left shoulder in seeing if he was fine…agian?

_**For any in the middle**_

As the scarecrow kid sang, he slowly was rising his feet to have him stand up.

_**In trouble or in pain**_

As Chris stated this, he was standing up, but still in a goofy way?

Then Chris lost his balance before Cathy and the Freelance Police caught him? Suddenly, even Cathy started to sing a few words into this song?

Cathy: _**With the thoughts, you'd be thinking**_

_**You could be another Lincoln**_

_**If you only had a brain**_

Cathy looked and sang while helping Chris up about what he could do if he had a brain.

"Don't we all?" Max exclaimed off with a remark that we all could be smart like Abe Lincoln during the song moment?

"Hush now, Max!" Sam hushed his partner to keep him from ruining this song theme going on.

Soon, Chris was on his feet, as he smiled, jiggled his feet and then pointed to Cathy before continuing on.

Chris: _**Oh, I…. would tell you why**_

On the 'I' part, Chris tapped himself, but leaned too far back before Cathy and the Freelance Police pulled this guy over to them, as the scarecrow made a dance kick off after that before pausing to think up something?

_**The ocean's near the shore**_

Then Chris stood by himself, as he pointed to tell Cathy and friends where the ocean is. Then to their surprise, Chris spun himself around that made them yelp back a bit while the scarecrow continued.

_**I could think of things I never thought before**_

He pointed to his head in stating the ideas he could think that he never could have done in the past?

_**And then, I'd sit….and think some more**_

Soon, Chris was marching his feet, then after the 'sit' part, spun around on his knees to point at his head that he think even more.

_**I would not be just a nuffin'**_

Chris started to stand a bit more up while he explained himself on who he be.

_**My head not full of stuffin'**_

Then he spin himself back on his feet and looked to Cathy and friends in what he would not be no more….a person who's head is not just stuff with useless straw.

_**My heart not full of pain**_

Chris rested his hands on his heart spot, stating he no longer feels pain in emotion to his heart.

Then his frown turn to a smile, as he stared at Cathy and the Freelance Police before continuing on still.

_**I would dance and be merry**_

Soon Chris was hop, skip, and a jumping around the open road before him with Cathy and friends on what he be.

_**Life would be a ding-a-derry**_

Chris' dancing was getting more wild, as he sang and danced in what he would be for the rest of his life.

_**If I only had a brain**_

The scarecrow kid started to spin and jump too fast on that finishing touch of his song before….

"Woohhh..Gaaughmm?" Then from one of Chris' spin moves, he fell to the ground after losing his balance? Soon Cathy and the Freelance Police had to come over to see how Chris was doing, just as the scarecrow kid was standing up a bit.

"Got to give him credit for the dance number?" Max smiled in stating that the dancing did look very fun to the group.

"Too true, scarecrows like this are one in a million?" Sam nodded with a smile in agreeing with Max on the thought.

"Oh, that was wonderful!" Cathy congrats Chris, as she sat with him to shake the scarecrow kid's hand on that performance he did. "Why, if our scarecrow back in Kansas County near Singletown could do that stuff you did?" Cathy exclaimed out before she, Sam and Max helped picked up loose straw stuff off the floor to put back in Chris' cloths. "Them Crows would be scared to pieces? They have the willies!" Cathy stated with the upmost assured feeling that if Chris the Scarecrow was on their farm, their crows would be scared stiff.

"They would? Really? You think so?" Chris asked in surprised and looked to Cathy if she meant that, he would scare crows in such a place?

"Uh-hugh!" Cathy nodded with a smile that said 'yes' and that her expression was not lying at all.

"Yeap, any crow would be scared right after that performance." Sam exclaimed with an assured smile that there would be lots of crows flying south when meeting Chris.

"You scare the crows while entertaining a crowd! What a gig?" Max added off in stating that Chris the Scarecrow would totally be a hit, a show-stopper for the folks while doing the job he was meant to do.

"Just one question I wanna know?" Chris asked for something that was on his mind to know?

"Sure? Anything?" Cathy nodded in willing to hear Chris' thoughts?

"Tell us?" Sam stated in letting the scarecrow kid say what he wants to know?

"We're all ears!" Max asked eagerly in wanting to know what question Chris even wanted to say about that came to him?

"Where is this Kansas County that's near Singletown anyway?" Chris asked a puzzled thought in wondering, just where that place that Cathy described is?

"Why, that's where I live!" Cathy explained to Chris the Scarecrow that the place in question, is where she lives. "And I wanna get back there so badly! That I'm off to Emerald City with my friends." Chaty explained out that she wants to go home so bad, she and the others are going to the Emerald City, while Sam and Max helped clean Chris and set his straw back in himself. "All to see and get the Wizard of Oz to help me." As Cathy finished her explanation, Chris had finished stuffing all his loose straw back into himself and looked at Cathy in question?

"You're going to see a wizard?" Chris asked off in hearing this right, Cathy and the Freelance Police are going to see a real wizard?

"Uh-hugh! That's right!" Cathy nodded in saying 'yes' to that answer, as it was true.

"It's true, by George Washington!" Max declared out that what they speak is the truth alright.

"And we're going along to keep Cathy safe while doing the journey." Sam stated that the copper duo are with Cathy and Toto, all to keep them safe.

"And Toto too, after all!" Max added up to not forget about Cathy's dog Toto, who was wiggling his tail in agreement to his name being added in the discussion.

Now after some time listening to this stuff, even a scarecrow could get a little idea or two? "Say, do you think if I went with you?" Chris turned to Cathy in wanting to ask her something about going with the girl and her friends? "Then maybe this wizard would give me some brains?" To him, if this Wizard of Oz is sounding to be very important, then maybe he could give Chris some brains to think for a change?

"You know, I couldn't say?" Cathy spoke in finding herself unsure about that answer herself, cause she doesn't know?

"If he did, then it be a miracle to see if the same could be done with Sam?" Max exclaimed out to make a little tease if the wizard could give Sam some more smarts?

"How's about instead, I ask the wizard to knock your brains to orbit!" Sam sternly stated with a grip fist to tell Max to cut the jokes before the rabbit 'really' gets over his head.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" Max held up his arms in stating he was only kidding, no need for Sam to lose his temper on him?

"That's more like it?" Sam sternly stated with a lowered fist in seeing that the rabbit got his threatening message.

"But you know what?" Cathy turn back to Chris the Scarecrow, as she wanted to just make a statement to her new friend? "Even if he didn't, you be no worst off then you are now?" The girl shrug off her shoulders in stating that even if Chris didn't get brains, he still not be as bad as before, right?

"Hugh, yes that's true?" Chris signed to look away in possibly getting the idea that even without a brain, he could still be okay then have nothing at all?

"Same with me, I'm perfectly okay of being who I am?" Max added up to say that no matter what, he's perfectly alright being who he is.

"And Heaven and Earth ask how I can stand it, but I just do with you Max?" Sam shook his head in making a humor remark that it's a miracle that he can handle Max's behavior pattern while many others can't stand him.

"But maybe you better not?" Cathy stated to Chris with a tap on his shoulder in asking this scarecrow kid to not do so anyway of his idea to come with them. "I got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble?" Cathy explained to the distracted Chris that she's got Hecate on her tail, and if the scarecrow comes along, he could get pulled into trouble with her and her friends?

"Witch?" Chris looked to Cathy a bit surprised to hear the girl say that some witch was after her?

"Goes by the name of Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft." Sam explained with a serious face about a Wicked Witch of the West was after them.

"And the Queen of the Night!" Max added up to say on what else Hecate was known to be.

"Right?" Sam nodded to Max's extra claim there before continuing on. "After a serious of events too long to explain." The K-9 was about to go on, but was cut off by his partner.

"Thank goodness of that." Max replied in being thankful they won't go into long details for another story sequence.

"Cathy killed her sister, the Witch of the East, Ta-She, got her ruby slippers, and now Hecate is after her." Sam quickly put together the vis-versa details on what's happen so far that brings them up to this point here.

"And we're acting as bodyguards to help her!" Max proclaimed with pride that he and Sam are being the protectors for Miss. Smith here.

"Humphm?" Chris only 'huffed' at the warnings, like they were no big deal to him. "Well I'm not afraid of a witch? Hecate or no Hecate?" Chris exclaimed to the girl and her friends that he's not afraid of some witch. "I'm not afraid of anything!" Chris crossed his hands in stating that he's got nothing to be afraid of.

"Wow, he's just like me, Sam?" Max replied with a smile in liking this scarecrow kid, saying he's got nothing to scare him?

"Brainless is more the understatement?" Sam shook his head in exclaiming that for someone being almost like Max, they would be brainless to not be scared of any danger?

"Oh, um…?" Suddenly, Chris had a worried look, as he looked around to see if anyone was nearby to hear him, and then leans over to whisper this message to Cathy and the Freelance Police? "Except a lighted match? The kind to start a fire." Chris stated out from sounding a bit cautious, even to show his straw inside his body before putting it away to keep it out of sight.

"That's all, a little burn?" Max asked a little bit with an awkward face, who would be scared of a little match that was lit?

"In case it slip your mind, Bellboy, that one match with that scarecrow body will set him on Fire!" Sam explained to his puzzled partner that if Chris got near a lit match, his whole body of straw would catch on fire very fast.

"Ouch! Hot stuff?" Max cringes from just thinking about it, that's a problem alright, especially for someone like Chris here?

"Well gee, I don't blame you for that? It's very understandable." Cathy spoke with an assured tone of a calm voice, that she and her friends understand the scarecrows' weakness, Chris has nothing to be ashamed of.

"But you know what!" Chris spoke out with a more serious tone before saying this. "I face a whole BOX full of them, lit matches and all, just for the chance of getting some brains!" He held his grip fist up in exclaiming to Cathy and the Freelance Police, that he face even something scarier for him if that meant he can get some brains to make him smart.

"Even going into a dangerous forest fire?" Max asked puzzled if this scarecrow kid would go to even higher death-defying performances?

"Now don't go making him lose his courage, Max?" Sam made a stern face and snapped to his partner to not be scaring poor Chris here.

"Look, guys?" Chris spoke with an uneasy tone in seeing how much the others are not feeling sure about him going, but…he's gotta try, right? "I promise I won't be of any trouble?" Chris turned to kneel over and held his hands out to explain to Cathy and friends that he won't be of trouble to them. "Because I don't need a thing?" The scarecrow kid stated that for him and his needs when journeying with these people, he doesn't require anything other then he would ask the wizard?

"You DON'T!" Max replied a bit surprised to hear this boy say something like that?

"That so?" Sam replied a bit baffled that someone says they don't need anything?

"It's so!" Chris nodded to the Freelance Police that he won't need much on their travels. "And I won't try to manage things, because I can't think?" Chris stated out, even tapped his head that he can't think on how to manage what he wants or needs without a brain, so he be no trouble for Cathy's group at all.

"Well, it's no different then dealing with Max's case of managing stuff?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to think Chris' managing style can't be half as bad as Max's work?

"Heck, I couldn't even organize my desk back at the office?" Max shrug off his shoulders to admitting how he's got no skill to be the managing person.

"Ughm, what I'm asking is?" Chris let his right hand down and then was starting to held the hands out to plead. "Won't you take me with you?" Chris the Scarecrow was begging to be taken with Cathy and the Freelance Police, he really wants to go with them on their journey.

The group was quiet in the thinking process in deciding if Chris The Scarecrow should come with them, despite the dangers?

"Well Sam, I'm sold! Can we take him with us? Please?" Max replied off in accepting Chris and wanted to ask Sam if he could come along with them.

"Well we have to see if Cathy think's it's okay?" Sam stated to Max that this calling was Cathy's decision to make, not just theirs alone?

"Well of course I will! The Freelance Police think so, and so do I!" Cathy spoke out with a reassured expression that she'll gladly accept Chris the Scarecrow to come along with them to the Emerald City.

Soon Cathy and the Freelance Police stood up with the boys smiling that the girl made a good choice. "Hooray!" Chris cheered with excitement, as he stood up too, in hearing that he can come. "Then what are we waiting for?" Chris exclaimed out in seeing that what are they doing to stand around here for? "We're off to see the Wizard!" Chris jumped up all too cheerful that Toto moved away from behind him, since again, the scarecrow lost his balance?

"Uh-Wooh?" Cathy yelped from Chris almost toppling over her to from being too excited? "You're not starting out very well?" Cathy exclaimed a little silly comment about how Chris was having trouble starting himself to get up and get going to find the wizard.

"You're acting like you never walked before?" Sam stated from noticing how much trouble Chris was having to even getting his feet set up straight?

"Too true? You need to get your walking straighten out?" Max pointed out that this new guy joining them needed work on walking a bit better?

"Oh, I'll try!" Chris replied off in answering all those things to have a better start and walk a bit better. "Really, I will!" Chris exclaimed again, just as Cathy and the Freelance Police got him standing up straight. "After all, I haven't had much practice walking from being set up on that pole? But practice makes perfect!" The scarecrow kid exclaimed that even if he needs more practice walking, with a little work, he'll be doing fine.

"Well that explains some questions?" Sam stated in seeing their questions be answered, practice makes perfect, especially for Chris here.

"And here I thought we were just dealing with two left feet?" Max quoted out in thinking this guy just had two left feet when he walked?

"Gurghm, come on guys! To Oz?" Cathy stated to her group that now that all the settlements are done, it's time they all head off to where the wizard lives; Emerald City.

"To Oz!" Chris replied, as he was holding Cathy's arm, the same with her, and even the Freelance Police did the same thing?

"To Oz and spare no expense!" Max declared out that they shall head off to meet the wizard with more speed then before.

"You crack me up, little buddy? To Oz!" Sam shook his head at another of his partner's silly antics to be funny.

Then no later, did the group ended up joining in another singing of the song that was sang before.

Cathy, Chris, Sam, and Max: _**We're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

Soon the group lifted one foot before the other, as they circled around the center four way split while Toto backed away in seeing them dance and sing for a bit.

_**We'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz**_

_**If ever a Wiz there was**_

On that last rotation, Chris almost lost his balance if Cathy hadn't help save him on time, same with Sam and Max watching where Toto circled them?

_**If ever, oh, ever a Wiz there was**_

_**The Wizard of Oz is one**_

Soon the group were marching their arms off down a chosen path of the yellow brick road with Toto following them.

_**Because, because, because, because, because**_

The path they've chosen was heading down another low hill valley, and they gotten to the part of pausing their singing before….

_**Because of the wonderful things he does**_

They all walked, the Freelance Police danced crazy and Chris almost fell if Cathy hadn't caught him on time to help continue on.

_**We're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

The group sang, as they patted the others' back to continue walking on down the road they've chosen. Now Cathy, along with Toto and the Freelance Police have a new member to the traveling team; Chris The Scarecrow. How will their adventure down the Yellow Brick Road lead them this time, it'll be anyone's guess to figure out that mystery?

Once they were gone, the six mare ponies came out from behind a hill, some in the clouds and the others, hiding in the cornfield? Applejack and Twilight Sparkle hid in the cornfield, Rarity and Pinkie Pie worn some military camouflage blankets over the grass hill and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew in the air before landing in the middle of the four way road?

"Well there they go!" Rainbow Dash spoke from noticing how far Cathy's group was going away from them now?

"And with a new buddy for the ride?" Applejack pointed out in seeing that Cathy and them Freelance Police boys got that scarecrow named Chris with them.

"Yeah, did you see how that guy danced and sing?" Pinkie Pie hopped over to her pals in exclaiming this news with a happy-go-getter expression. "Man, I can just imagine how much fun it is to have him over at a party?" The pink pony expressed the idea of possibly having someone like Chris at her parties she could throw.

"Well….he seem very nice, and he did a nice job dancing and singing?" Fluttershy spoke a little shy in seeing that even from a distance, Chris The Scarecrow seem to be an okay person to be friends with?

"Well I for one think that the only thing that boy needs is some new wardrobe changing?" Rarity spoke with clear statement in thinking Chris needed some new cloths from the ones he was wearing. "Just cause he's a scarecrow, doesn't mean he needs to be seen wearing such ragged old cloths?" The pony of fashion exclaimed off in thinking that someone like that needed to be dressed and fashioned to fit their appearance for all to see.

"Girls, girls! Remember why we're here?" Twilight interrupted her friends chatter to bring them back to reality. "We're suppose to be following Cathy to the Emerald City?" The smart pony reminded her group that they are on a secret mission to follow closely to Cathy's group, especially if they should run into trouble?

"Don't sweat Twilight?" Rainbow Dash waved off her left hoof in thinking this pony was over-exaggerating a bit? "They barely noticed us following them? We got this in the bag." The athlete pony stated that from how they are doing things, neither Cathy or even them Freelance Police guys know they are being followed at this time.

"I'm not sure, remember what that witch said?" Twilight Sparkle spoke with some un-assuring feeling in the back of her mind, recalling the events from when Hecate showed herself to everyone?

"What who said what again?" Pinkie Pie stopped hopping to come near her friend in being lost by the discussion now?

"Oh, I do?" Fluttershy spoke from a near wide eye expression in remembering that witch Hecate, as if kinda spooked her. "She said about not to get in her way?" The shy pony shook her head in remembering that mean witch didn't want nobody to get in her way?

"Not to mention, she try to russell up them ruby slippers?" Applejack spoke with a clear and serious face that Hecate was gunnin' for the ruby slippers on Cathy's feet.

"Ugh, just remembering her can give any pony a headache?" Rarity groans to just remembering Hecate could give anyone a headache? "Prisisipvhmm…." Then suddenly, Rarity's horn was glowing and pointing in the direction Cathy's group went down. "Good news at least? Cathy and her group have gone down the right path!" The unicorn pointed down the path that our traveler group took that her horn glowed a bit more in that direction. "My horn's gem tracking spell is saying there's gems down that way. And where there's emerald gemstones, there's bound to be a city full of them!" To Rarity, if her gem tracking spell is correct, then the Emerald City, with it's gems are in that right direction.

"Wow, can you imagine if they took one of the other routes?" Pinkie Pie came up to suggest another thing that could have happened to Cathy's group? "Why, they might have gotten lost, or worst, in the lands of the South or North?" The pink pony soon took this moment to rethink what she said until something came to her. "Wait, those aren't bad places, They're good places to be lost in?" The pink pony stated with a smile that South and North of Oz are where the good witches reside in.

"That's true, the only place that's at this moment to be the most dangerous is…." Rainbow Dash spoke with a serious thought in knowing that with one bad witch gone in the East and near their home, that left the alternative…? "Well, the West Land? Hecate, that is." The dare-devil pony stated on who lives in the West Land of Oz, the mean witch herself.

"Gulp….Hecate's territory?" Fluttershy mutters with a nervous face in hearing that witch's name again. "Ohohoho….? The Land in the West?" The shy pony was shaking her little hooves in just thinking about such a place to be? "That's no place for any pony to go too?" The pegasus pony stated in knowing that Hecate's territory in the West is not a safe place to be?

"Relax Fluttershy, we're not going to such a place." Twilight Sparkle spoke to ease her friend's worries about such a subject. "Wrusuvhhmm…." Then she used her horn to magically bring up a map that detailed a 'portion' of there area they are in? "Since the map of Oz has not been done, I'm using all my knowledge to recalibrate known places and such to create new maps for where we are?" The smart pony explained to her friends that she's doing all she can to know precisely where they are.

"Twilight, I don't know if now is the best time for dat kinda work?" Applejack stated in thinking this pony was focusing too much in mapping their location when they got other things to be doing?

"Yeah, we got those people to trail, remember?" Rainbow Dash came near Twilight in being puzzled that they are to keep an eye on Cathy's group, so why the haul up?

"Yeah, that's why if we get into trouble, or if Cathy's group get lost, this map will help in their cause?" Twilight Sparkle explained that this was also to help those with Cathy to travel much easier if they ever get off track? "But right now, I'm stuck here? This says they're heading for….a forest area with a cottage?" The smart unicorn pony stated from seeing her map show a forest, and somewhere there, was some cottage on the map's picture?

"Wait? A cottage in the forest…in this region?" Rarity spoke with a sudden attention in some how knowing about that for some reason? "You don't suppose it's 'that' abandon cottage that people say someone once lived before they up and disappeared? Do you?" She asked with a dreaded worried expression if this was the same place they are approaching?

"Wow, do you think we will see ghost there or something?" Pinkie Pie suddenly spoke out in thinking they may just come across meeting some real ghost or not?

"Gh-gh-ghost? Oh my?" Fluttershy shuttered those words while taking some cover behind some corn field?

"Relax girls, there's no such thing as ghost?" Twilight approached Fluttershy's spot in explaining this message to her friends to not be worried.

"Try saying that after everything else we've been through?" Rainbow rolled her eyes and stated out in knowing that from everything else, ghost would be a new thing?

"Look, lets just go on ahead and find out ourselves, okay?" Twilight stated this out to her group, just as Rainbow Dash manage to get Fluttershy to come out of hiding.

"Twilight's right, yeeh'all?" Applejack spoke from stepping up, being all determined and unafraid to speak. "We got a mission to do, and that's down right what we're doing!" She stomped her right hoof to the ground that they aren't going to call it quits after coming this far, they're making sure Cathy's group remains safe, period.

"Very well, lead on with the leading?" Rarity nodded with a noble response while letting her cow-girl friend take the lead before her.

"Oh, how's about a song to fill the mood?" Pinkie Pie was hopping off to keep up with her friends with an idea to pass the time?

"How's about not?" Rainbow Dash flew behind Pinkie Pie and remarkably stated that they pass on that idea, since it's been done already by Cathy's group with Chris?

"Well, I just hope Cathy, Toto, the Freelance Police, and that scarecrow…oh?" Fluttershy was speaking with some concerns for mind, until she stopped in what she said. "I mean, his name was Chris, sorry?" The shy pegasus pony corrected herself in stating Chris The Scarecrow's name right for the rest to know. "Are okay?" But all the same, Fluttershy was still very overly concern if those with Cathy are really alright?

"Well, things have been quiet so far, lets just hope they can be that way a bit longer?" Twilight Sparkle looked around in praying that things do stay peaceful for a little more, for all their sakes. After that, Twilight Sparkle accompanied Fluttershy to follow their friends taking the path they are going for.

Now the six mare ponies were walking or flying back in the air to follow the same Yellow Brick Road path taken by Cathy and her party of travelers. How things are gonna work when the group heading to meet the wizard have some tailors behind them are gonna work out, it's anyone's guess? But one things for certain, Cathy's group is going to need as many friends if she's going to get by enough to get home to where she believes, even Sam and Max of the Freelance Police will have to help her to go back with her? It's going to be from one adventure to another soon enough, just have to see where it all takes us?

**VISION NOTE:** Max proving how he can be scary, is something that works in only a fewest of ways, between minor crooks to certain types of animals.

A noted fact, that unless one has a doctor's degree, they can't perform such medical or surgeon treatments (you have to be a cartoon to even try getting away with such a thing?).

A little bit of note, Rarity from the MLP: FIM TV Series, knows a spell that can locate gems, and it's with this idea, that helps inform us, that where the group are going off towards, is the right direction.

There isn't a known map of Oz, so this serves as a key point to prepare one, and who better to perform the deed, then the extras in this work. It's even mentioned about an old cottage where the gang are heading towards next, which we might know, what this means?

It's now noted, that the Land to the West, is still the most dangerous place to go towards, so long as the Wicked Witch of the West still lives to rule her territory.

Now wasn't this a nice little **VISION** full of surprises for all to see. Now many are wondering, what can the VISION-KING cook up next with these twist and turns, well here's a heads up motion. The group with Cathy, come to a forest were getting a meal, is at first, not so easy, but with the right 'push' come to shove, there's a way. But along the way, Cathy finds a strange being made of tin…more then that; it's girl? Yes, another plot twist to **IN-VISION** something you never expect, I can tell? And during the moment, the evil witch, Hecate, makes a surprise appearance during the gang's journey, and gives a warning to anyone that helps the girl with the ruby slippers. Things are just never easy for Cathy & her friends, and boy, will the trip continue to be as hard to go against…? One just never knows, what other surprises may come to lead towards puzzling and mysterious findings, guess we'll just have to wait…and see what happens next, now won't we?


	7. Chapter 07 Meet Sammy The Tinwoman

Author Note: Greetings to many out there that are both loyal followers & viewers. I can tell, you want another **ENVISIONING** scene to appear where things are getting interesting, aren't they? Then you have nothing to worry about, the 'King Of VISIONS' is doing his all to create the nice stuff for both enjoyment, and for some side humor to perk our interest. Without doubt, you'll have a good laugh of a time in what riot comes to appear here, so you can **VISUALIZE** however you like to see it. And the funny stuff will still keep coming, especially near the ending that will tell us…what's going on in secret? Yes, now that we've gotten this much already in the settlement, it's time that we begin the next view of this chapter, shall we now…?

**Chapter 07) Meet Sammy The Tinwoman**

Soon the scene changed to a new scenery, a place where there was some apples in the forest. Chris pointed to them in spotting the things to Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police when they all were walking by it. Of course, Chris almost ended up losing his balance again, if Cathy didn't grab him on time to regain his balance. As this group continued to go down the Yellow Brick Road path, behind one apple tree stood…Hecate!? She was spying on Cathy and her friends, and soon hid away when the alien girl was looking at the apples before her.

"Oh, looky there!" Cathy spoke with a wide smily face in noticing the apple tree she and her friends were passing. "Apples!" Cathy exclaimed out that those were apple trees, and those red things look delicious enough to eat.

"Yep, that be some fine looking apples there, missy!?" Max spoke off in pointing and sounding very much like a western cowboy.

"I think someone's been watching that Old McDonald show a little too long lately?" Sam shook his head with a frown in noticing how Max was talking all of a sudden, trying to take on a language of a farmer or something close to it.

"Oh guys, look over here!" Cathy turned to notice even more trees with apples on her left side, as she and her group walk over to that side of the woods. "Gaugh,….Oooohhh?" Cathy was all 'awe' at seeing the loads of fresh apples on the trees.

Soon Cathy approached one tree that had a close reach apple for her. "Prickvhmm…." She reached up, picked the apple off the branch and was about to eat it until…. "GRivhmm…/PLuckvhmm…." Suddenly, a branch came alive, grabbed the apple away and smack Cathy's hand from it.

"Ouch?" Cathy yelped from being hit by the tree all of a sudden while looking up to it, that was…unusual?

"Did that tree just move?" Sam spoke from noticing with a blank face, he could have sworn that tree just moved to take that apple back while whacking Cathy's hand away?

"Naw, the sun's playing tricks on us cause we're hungry?" Max waved off in stating that they're just delusional cause they haven't eaten anything in a while. "I'll show you how I'm smarter then an apple tree!" Max proclaimed, as he climbed up Sam's shoulder to get more of a height to reach the tree's apple branch. "Clipvhmm…." Then soon, Max managed to snatch one of the apples from the tree itself. "See?" Max boasted with a smile that he was right, and that nothing happened?

"POwvhmm…." Then Max got his head bopped by that same tree's branch arm that knocked the poor rabbit off Sam's shoulder while taking back it's apple the rabbit threw in the air?

"You certainly proved how smart you were by doing that, genius?" Sam shook his head in remarking how Max had just gone and proved how much smarter a 'Tree' was then him.

From the looks of it, the trees have faces, and this one was a grumpy person.

"What do you think you're doing?" The tree spoke to Cathy, sounding grumpy while giving the girl a mean glare of annoyance.

Pretty much, Cathy and her friends were very stump that not only do these trees move, but talk too?

"Well…We've been walking a long way, and we were hungry and….?" Cathy was explaining herself after putting her hand away from being smacked. Just then, she froze from what she was doing right now? "Wait! Did you say something? You, a tree?" Cathy looked to the tree in being baffled that this tree actually spoke to her?

"She was hungry?" The grumpy tree looked over to his friend in telling what the girl said of her reason was.

"She was hungry?" Spoke another tree that waved out to the girl and her friends, as they looked to see another tree that talked?

"Oh boy Sam, I musta got hit on the head harder then I thought? I'm starting to think these trees can talk?" Max spoke from getting up, rubbing his aching head, to now be seeing tree's that are talking, and back at them no less?

"Sorry to say this Max, but your not imagining things, these trees spoke alright?" Sam pointed out the plain truth that Max was alright, head a little soar, but he heard the trees speak clearly.

"Well tell me, how would any of you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you?" The grumpy tree pointed in telling Cathy off about someone doing the same thing to her if she was in the trees situation.

"Oh dear me?" Cathy spoke with still a shock face in realizing her situation all over again. "I keep forgetting I'm not in Kansas County?" Cathy looked to Chris and the Freelance Police in remembering this place isn't like her old home?

"Sam, we better make a note of this?" Max spoke to his partner that they best remember to keep this to their 'up-to-date' log?

"With what, we don't have any notebooks?" Sam shrug off in stating to the rabbit that they carry lots of junk, but a notebook pad isn't one of them.

"Well, we'll just use something?" Max looked to Sam in thinking they just have to improvise or something?

"Probably not from here, we ain't?" Sam shook his stern head in knowing that where they are with grumpy trees is not the best place to find something to keep what took place here was that important.

"Come along Cathy, you guys!" Chris spoke in nodding his head for the girl and the rest for them to get going. "You probably don't want any of 'those' apples? Humm…?" Chris muttered off, as an offense about the group wanting to eat apples from these trees for some reason.

"Hey now! Are you saying my apples aren't what they outta be?" The grumpy tree pointed his right hand in questioning that this scarecrow kid was insinuating something while giving an annoyed glare.

"Does that mean good?" Max asked in remarking the question if the discussion was about the apples being good or not?

"I believe so?" Sam nodded his head in saying that was what the conversation was going for.

"Oh no, course not?" Chris shook his head in trying to pretend not to be mean while still teasing, as the Cathy and the rest saw what he did next. "It's just that Cathy here doesn't like 'little green' worms?" Chris made a remarking insult about these trees being rude and that they might have worms in them apples.

"Hohohohoho, that's a real burn on that part!" Max teased off with a laugh in these grumpy trees faces on walking into that one-liner.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but for someone needing a brain, that wasn't too smart?" Sam stated with a cautious face in seeing that Chris' idea to insult the trees might back fire on him?

That insult broke the camels back, the trees have been insulted.

"Why YOU!" The grumpy tree snarled off angrily, as he reached out his arms.

"Oh you!" The other tree snapped as well in feeling upset too

"AAAhhhh!" Cathy screamed out from the grumpy tree trying to grab the girl, but Chris and the Freelance Police fought to protect her.

"Back off, root-canals!" Max went over to fight against the tree trying to make a grab for the girl.

"But we gotta leave!" Sam stated off that they have to leave once they manage to get Cathy free.

"Now Guys!" Chris spoke, as he got Cathy away from the angry trees while he made some teasing movements which Max copied and was pulled away by Sam.

"Take this, you nasty things!" The snippy tree snapped at the group from tossing some of his apples.

When the group was away safe enough, Cathy was still shaken, but the others were okay.

"I'll show you guys how to get apples. Watch!" Chris leaned over to whisper this to Cathy and the Freelance Police, as he has a plan to get them some apples. "Try and hit me," Chris mocked the trees, by making a 'nah, nah-nah-nah,nah' raspberry expression movement.

"Take this, you!" The grumpy tree snapped at Chris, as he took one of his apples and threw it at the boy made of straw.

"Ugh!" Chris yelped from trying to be an open target, especially when one apple got him.

"Ohhh?" Cathy yelped from checking if Chris was alright while he was losing balance and fell to the ground. "Ohhh my, that wasn't very nice?" Cathy spoke from seeing what's happen, but some how, Chris just laughed it off?

"Come on, you wimpy trees, you throw like weeds!" Max taunted the trees of their throwing force, like it was pathetic.

"Get that rabbit!" The grumpy tree pointed to Max in telling his ally to get that smart-aleck rabbit

"Way to go Max, even trees will learn to hate you know?" Sam remarked with a stern face that Max has now trees for enemies, what next?

"Hooray! I guess that did it!" Chris cheered from the angry trees still throwing their apples at him and the Freelance Police. "Help yourself, guys!" Chris explained to the group, as he, the Freelance Police, and even Cathy were picking up some apples off the yellow brick road.

"Come on, you couldn't hit me in the…." Max was about to make a last wiggle wave to tease the trees one last time until….

"Splackvhmm…." Then an apple splattered all over Max's face that covered him and shut him up too.

"Was it a pigs' eye, Max?" Sam asked his partner when Max's face was a little more clearer, since the rabbit had something to say, but was cut short.

"Nah, in an apples' eye!" Max stated out with a smile in what he was actually going to say that was a pun for apples.

"Shoulda known?" Sam shook his head with a slight amusement in seeing his partner be crafty.

"Ohhh!" Cathy yelped from seeing one apple roll off from her, and was going to go get it.

Soon Cathy and Toto were going into a spot near a bush, as the girl put her basket on the ground. The moment Cathy found the apples, she reached down to crawl and pick them up, but…. Just then, she spotted something near them and on her left side was something….not an apple? It was a foot of tin metal?

"Drunvm-dunvhm….." It made a metal sound when the alien girl was tapping on it to hear the noise. "Cluvhm-cluvhm…." Then from coming up a bit more, tapped on the knee part that made a different sound with more hollow noise.

Soon the moment Cathy stood all the way up, she would just about gasp in surprise at finding what figure she was tapping against? The appearance was of a girl made of tin, in which she almost looked African, and almost had a similar appearance to Sam, Cathy's friend back home? From what Cathy saw, she looked like a statue, holding an axe cutter in her right hand?

"Why….it's a girl?" Cathy spoke in surprise to see what she was seeing was something else? "Jeepers! A Girl made out of Tin? Guys! Check this out?" Cathy exclaimed out loudly before looking back to get her friends to see what she found.

"Just a moment, I almost got them trees outta throwing us enough apples?" Max turned to look back at Cathy, as he almost got these grumpy trees to hand over all their apples and run out of ammunition.

"Spalsckbvhm-Spalckvhmm…." The rabbit wasn't kidding, as Max got hit with the last apples that splatted over his face when he wasn't paying attention, figures?

"And it looks like they're now apple free?" Sam stated out the throwing foes ammunition long gone before he and Max finished picking up their spoiled winnings of loads of apples.

"Okay, I'm good, let's see what Cathy's found?" Max responded back to the alien girl that the dog and rabbit were done, and they can see what's all the commotion.

Back with Cathy and her discovery, the others arrive after their apple scooping needs were completed to learn what was going on.

"What is it Cathy…wooh?" Chris came to see what Cathy was hollering for, and yelp surprise by what the alien girl found?

"Yes! That's what I felt too?" Cathy exclaimed that what they are seeing is the real thing, it's a girl statue made of tin.

"Druvhmm…." Soon Cathy tapped against the stomach of this tin person, and heard how much was hollow of so much open space.

"MAhaha?" Cathy laughs at this, surprise to hear how hollow it sounded inside this tin girl's body.

"There's a woodsman's house over there too?" Sam pointed from what he spotted far from the group, some log cottage that looked unused?

"Maybe we should see if he's home?" Max suggested what he and Sam should do while Cathy and Chris are inspecting the girl of tin work?

"Good idea, Max!" Sam nodded in agreement, as the Freelance Police left Cathy's group when they were told of where they be.

"Durvhm-druvhm….." Cathy tapped again on the tin girl's gut to hear the hollowness inside, as Chris cleared off some vines and leaves all over this statue.

"Oil….can?" A muffled voice spoke out to the group that caught them all by surprise.

"Did you speak just now, Chris?" Cathy asked in being very puzzled, where did that voice that sounded all muffle come from?

"No, not I? Sam, Max?" Chris responded puzzled that he said nothing, as he looked back where the Freelance Police were at the cottage. "Was that you calling?" The scarecrow kid asked if Sam or Max had tried saying something to them with a low voice?

"Sorry, we didn't make a peak?" Max shrug off from hearing the question, as that wasn't him that spoke?

"And you'll never believe this, whoever made that tin girl isn't home?" Sam stated from when he and Max return to the group after inspecting the cottage home that was left empty? "My guess is, they haven't used that cottage for a year?" The K-9 detective stated a possible theory, whoever the owner was has since left, but where, and why leave a tin girl statue here?

"Plus, it got 'Really' dusty!" Max pointed out that no one lives in a place that's so dusty, that it's an unused cottage that was abandon.

"Then who else spoke to…?" Cathy asked in wondering just who spoke, if it wasn't her, Chris, Sam or Max, and certainly not Toto, then who did?

"Oil…can!" Soon the group stop what they're doing, and stand up with Chris, Sam and Max putting their ears close to this tin girl's head, almost sounding like from the muffles…came from here?

"Did you say something?" Cathy asked the girl made of tin if she had said something to the group or not?

"Oil…can!" The girl made of tin muffled out again in what she wanted which still left those around Cathy's group puzzled?

"Jumping Pickle-Berry Off Jumping Sand Apple Merry, From Kansas!" Sam yelped out his long reaction surprises in just seeing what has just been seen here. "The girl made of tin can speak?" Sam pointed out that whoever this tin person was, is alive, sorta like Chris the Scarecrow, but of another story?

"What she saying?" Max asked with a sign of curiosity in liking to know what this girl of tin was trying to say?

"Oil….can!" The girl made of tin muffled off, but of course, due to her lips being shut so tight, it's hard for her to be understood?

"Uh, what was that?" Sam asked a bit confused from not getting what was spoken?

"We can't understand you?" Max pointed out that some of these folks can't follow what this tin girl is saying?

"I….said…..Oil…Can!" The girl made of tin muffles a bit some more with some urge tone in her unmoving lips.

"We can't understand you at all." Max exclaimed that neither member of the Freelance Police even got that message from this tin person? "Try to speak more clearly!" Max stated that this girl of tin try a little more in pronouncing her words to be heard.

"I…Said…BARRRUuggh….." Suddenly from trying to muffle again, the girl of tin just lost her temper by the annoying Freelance Police. "PISssififiifvvhmm….." Suddenly, steam blew out of her ears, much to everyones surprise by that action before this unmoving girl of tin finally calmed down enough.

"Well it figures you make some girl get steaming mad at you Max, just never picture it was made of tin?" Sam shrug off his shoulders and shook his head in seeing another girl Max has gone and made upset with him.

"Eh, I'm not the picker Sam, I just go with the flow?" Max shrug off in not caring much, as he just does what comes natural.

"Oil….can!" The tin girl repeated herself in what she is asking of this group to give her.

"I think she said 'Oil can', you guys?" Cathy stated to her friends in what she believes to have heard this tin girl requesting?

"Oil can what?" Chris asked puzzled in not sure what this request was much about?

"Bets me, I don't drink that stuff?" Max shrug off his shoulders in thinking he was asked what oil can to drink?

"Lucky thing your alive to say it?" Sam remarked with a frown in recalling one time, Max tried to drink oil from a can, and was lucky there wasn't any left then.

"Um…an oil can?" Cathy repeated again, as she was puzzling this fact in her mind to solve? "Oh…." The girl looked around for any leads until….on a chopped tree spot, was some oil can sitting on top? "Ohhhh…., maybe this is it!" Cathy spoke surprised from what she, Chris and the Freelance Police have found, as the girl went over to reach the item.

"Hrrmm….!" The tin girl muffles again in saying 'hurry', just as Cathy picks up the oil can from the chopped tree spot.

"Here it is, guys!" Cathy stated to her friends in what she's gotten, this was what this girl of tin was asking for.

"I see now?" Sam spoke with suddenly getting the idea of what this situation is all about. "This tin girl must need that oil can to help her move her joints?" Sam pointed out that this tin girl wanted that oil in a can to help get some parts of her moving?

"She's like a machine, or something almost close to one in this weird place?" Max quoted on how this girl of tin would work, but differently from where they are all from?

"Where do you need to be oiled first?" Cathy looked around the girl of tin, as she and the others looked at the statue in wondering which place to start at?

"Inmmh….mouthmmm…?" The tin girl muffled out those words in requesting it be her mouth to get an oiled.

"Was it brought, trout, count?" Max made a few guesses in what he thought he heard this muffle girl say, but...

"She said in her mouth?" Chris stated to the group, as he took the oil can from Cathy to help out here.

"That was my next guess!" Max exclaimed out in saying he was about to say that part next.

"Right Max, just keep telling yourself that?" Sam shook his head in not believing Max had the idea, it was just luck that someone got the answer and the rabbit say he was almost getting to that part.

"Qrsusvhmm…." Chris squirted to test the oil first, just before going ahead to put it in the girl of tin. "Pump….pump…." The group watched, as Chris put some in the left side mouth at first. "Pump…pump…pump….." Chris did three more drops of oil in that side of the mouth.

"Give some on the other side." Chris instructed Cathy, as he handed her the oil can to give some on the other side of the tin girl's mouth.

"Gruvhmmm…Ruvuhmm…." Suddenly, some rusty sounds were being heard, the tin girl's mouth was moving left to right?

"Look! It's working, I think?" Max pointed out with a smile, the oil is actually working, the girl of tin is moving a bit.

"Try to get a little on that mouth, Cathy." Sam issued what the alien girl had to do, maybe if they can get this person to speak, they can get answers?

"Pump….pump…." Cathy sprayed a bit of oil in the right side of the mouth, all to help it move a bit more for this tin girl's sake.

"Gruvhmmm…Ruruvhmm….Gruvhmmm, Brupvhmm…." Soon the tin girl was scrunching her mouth around all sides, even her eyes were starting to move in seeing some oil got their for her to blink?

"Hmm…Hmmm….." The tin girl struggled to speak while Cathy, Chris and the Freelance Police watched this all happen. "Ma…Ma…Ma…Mah.." The girl was starting to breath with each step, finally, her mouth was moving more normal.

"Mama? Is that what you want?" Max asked a bit puzzled in why this girl of tin wanted a mother?

"Hush Max, there's still more!" Sam hushed his partner for interrupting something about to be seen here.

"My goodness me, ooohhhh?" The tin girl spoke her first sentence, as she seem to be smiling. "I can finally talk again?" She stated that for so long, she can finally speak her words again. "Ohhh, what a relief? My arms, if you all please?" As the girl made of tin sign in relief, she asked to have the others help with her arm.

Which the gang moved a bit to give some working room for more oiling process.

"Pump…pump….pump…." Cathy bends down to put some oil in this tin girl's right elbow side.

"Oh yes, then my elbow?" The tin girl spoke with some more relief in how good that is starting to feel.

"Pump-pump-pump….." Cathy was putting as much oil in the elbow joint to help this girl of tin out.

"Ahhh…Ahhhh….?" The tin girl was sounding so pleased by the feeling, like she could almost move with more ease?

"Hugh….coming around slowly?" Cathy stated from her inspection, so far, so good.

"Where's a stroke of oil when you need one?" Max signed with a pouty face that if they had a big container of oil, they pour all of it on this tin girl by now?

"I try looking for a gusher underground?" Sam told his impatient partner that if they wanted lots of oil, they need to find a spot where that stuff might be buried?

"Here Chris!" Cathy gave the oil can to Chris to take for the other side.

"Ohhh…I can feel the movement?" The tin girl spoke in feeling somewhat more relief of feeling again.

"Pump-pump-pump…." Chris was quickly trying to put some oil in the left elbow joint to help this tin girl out.

"Oh, the arm!" Cathy almost forgot to test this tin girl's arm to make sure it could move now?

"GRvuhhmmm…." Cathy grabbed the right hand with the axe, and struggled to push it downwards. "STOmpvhmm….." However, the unlucky part was where it landed, right on poor Max's left foot was the back part of the axe?

"YOOOOWCH!" Max cried out from the surge of pain which made the others yelp in what's happened?

"Ohhh….?" The tin girl yelped from the sudden feeling, but it was somewhat a tiny relief from that part moving again.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Cathy looked up and asked the girl made of tin if she may have hurt this person from that rush?

"Not much?" Max spoke softly from trying to keep himself together from the surging pain coursing through him by his pressed foot?

"She was referring to the tin girl, genius?" Sam stated to his partner that he was not the one being concern of their hurting moment here.

"Oh, and you too Max? Sorry?" Cathy spoke in also having concern for her rabbit friend, who she felt sorry in not being careful about dropping the back end of the axe on his foot?

"It's okay…" Max spoke slowly, as he struggled to pull his foot free. "Cluvhmm…" Soon after Sam helped out, he moved the axe off enough for Max to get his stuck foot out. "I'll manage? Somehow…." Max stated with a half-certain smile response of his well being, as he was rubbing his aching foot and hopping with one leg.

"What about you, does it still hurt when I pushed your arm too fast?" Cathy asked her question again, as she, Chris and the Freelance Police looked to wait on an answer of this new person?

"No….quite the opposite?" The tin girl spoke her answer from what Cathy did in moving her right arm so quickly. "It feels wonderful, actually!" The girl stated with a smiling relief in what has happened. "You see, I held that axe up for ages?" The girl made of tin explained that she's held that axe up for so long, it felt like it was only a matter of time before her arm dropped.

"And it musta weight lots to made that hard impact?" Sam exclaimed from noticing how much weight was on that hammer from the impact it did on the ground.

"And right on my lucky rabbits' foot too!" Max moanly stated from his still aching foot that was feeling pain even after being free from an back-axe press?

"My goodness?" Cathy spoke with concern in seeing that this poor person of tin must have rusted so long, that the girl of tin could nearly move her arm?

"Cruvhmm-Cruvhmm…" Cathy tried to move the tin girl's right arm to get it moving right.

"How in the world did you ever get like this?" Cathy asked from looking at how the process was going, as Chris helped put more oil in the tin girl's left elbow while the Freelance Police tried to help move it slowly.

"Auhhhh, my joints?" The tin girl signed with some relief in what she's feeling before Cathy's question got to her. "Well,….let's see? About a year ago I believe?" The girl made of tin slowly spoke in thinking for a moment in how it all started for her? "I was minding my own business, chopping that tree over there." She explained while looking over at a tree spot which everyone looked at before hearing more. "When suddenly, it began to rain?" The girl of tin soon stated what happened to her next to those listening close by.

"Gaugh!" Cathy gasped in hearing this, she knows what happens with water and tin objects in the rain, they rust?

"Wooh, heavy?" Max spoke a bit surprised to here what happened when the weather changed, as his foot was feeling much more better now.

"No doubt?" Sam replied in finding that something about rain and this girl of tin could explain what happened to her?

"And right in the middle of my chop?" The tin girl was explaining more on what happened to her during the rain. "I…I…I rusted solid?" The tin girl finished to look at the others that after the rain landed, she rusted solid?

"Double Gasp!" Max gasped in surprise to here this poor girl of tin had gotten rusted, just for being out in the rain?

"And I've been that way ever since then?" The girl made of tin shook her head in knowing that she's been here ever since she was rusted, and it's been a long while too.

"We're sorry to hear that, um…., could you tell us your name, please?" Sam was about to say, but then forgot that the group needs to know who they are talking to?

"Samantha?" The girl of tin responded in who she was by her name. "That's my name, Samantha The Tinwoman." The girl of tin now revealed herself for the entire group to now know.

"But aren't you a girl under age that's not a woman yet?" Max pointed out something that was puzzling his mind, this tin person was much to young to be a real woman, more like a girl, right?

"What? That's just how I like to be address as?" Samantha exclaimed from protesting off that offense about how she wants her last name to be recognized.

"Right….Well, how's about something shorter to remind us of who you are?" Sam responded off on that first part, but moved on to asked a bit off in hearing such a strange name, especially for a girl made of tin?

"The long names are overrated much." Max stated out in thinking that they needed something shorter, something sweet, like…?

"How about…Sammy?" Cathy spoke out in suggesting an idea that caught everyones attention.

"That's a nice name, what do you think?" Chris spoke with a smile in finding that name nice, and looked to the tin girl on her opinion?

"Sammy…? Yeah, why not?" The girl of tin responded with a smile in liking the sound of her short nickname. "I like it! Sammy the Tinwoman!" The girl exclaimed in liking to be addressed as Sammy, had stated thisto her friends.

"We're Sam and Max, Freelance Police!" Sam introduced him and Max to Sammy on who the duo coppers are.

"That there is Cathy Smith, over there is Chris the Scarecrow, and we got little Toto, the dog!" Max pointed each of the other members to be introduced, even the little dog of the team, not meaning Sam.

"Well, we best help Sammy here first, guys?" Cathy stated to remind the others of Sammy The Tinwoman's situation of still being rusted?

"Gruvhmm…gruvhmmmm-Gruvhmm….Gruvhmmm-gruvhmm…." The group tried to help get Sammy's arms moving enough from the oil going through them, so far, the oil given has started to help a bit.

"Huuagh…huagh….I can feel almost myself again?" Sammy signed with more relief in feeling her arms are almost starting to function right.

"Well…?" Cathy patted her left hand to Sammy in wanting to say something. "You're perfect now!" The girl from Kansas County stated that with her and her friends here, they'll help make Sammy be perfect again before the rain ever hit her.

"About as perfect as a girl made of tin can ever be?" Max quoted off in stating how close Sammy was to being perfect, even for being made from tin?

"Now don't start it, Max!" Sam strictly hushed his partner to be careful in what he said just now.

"My…my neck?" Sammy spoke to the group in telling them about her neck. "My neck, please? It's still rusty there?" The girl made of tin asked that they help oil her neck to help it move right.

"Pump-pump-pump, pumpvhm…." Chris was putting more oil in Sammy's neck from the left side of her. "Pumpvhm-pumpvhm-pumpvhm…." Then afterwards, he tried to spread it around to her other neck spot, all to help make it turn more easier.

"Perfect? Guagh…?" Sammy spoke from hearing what Cathy said, calling her now perfect was almost…..not true? "Bang on my chest if you're thinking I'm perfect?" Sammy requested that Cathy bang on her chest to see if she really is so-called perfect?

"Um…well…I don't know if I should?" Cathy felt hesitated about doing that, even the others were puzzled by such a request?

"Go on girl, go ahead and bang on it?" Sammy insisted that Cathy just go ahead and bang on her tin-plated chest?

"Bang-bang-bang…." Cathy came close, did some banging on Sammy's chest while listening? "Guvhm-guvhm-guvhm…./Guvhm-guvhm-guvhmm…." From the sounds of it from what Cathy, Chris and the Freelance Police were listening to, were hollow echos of nothingness.

"Huuagh?" Cathy yelped her hand to her mouth form hearing the bang noise inside go on and on?

"Me next!" Max waved off his hands, and approached Sammy all excited like. "Bang, bang-bang-bang, bang…." Max was doing a few bangs by the stomach region in which sounded like a rhythm before….

"Guvhm-Guvhm…..!" That last bit was completely off and different when the rest heard that?

"Heheheeheh? Beautiful!" Max giggled from listening to this, he was expecting something like that.

"The old 'shave and a haircut two bits' gag, a classic?" Sam nodded his smiling head in seeing what Max was up to, the little rascal.

"Wow, that's an amazing effect!" Chris spoke in surprise in what he heard and looked up to Sammy. "What a neckhold?" Chris was giving some compliments to Sammy about her status, but Cathy seem somewhat concern, even the Freelance Police could see that?

"Thanks for the kindness, but….in truth, it's empty." Sammy looked to Chris in stating clearly with a sad tone that she's got nothing inside of her body.

"Why?" Cathy asked cautiously, not liking the sound of this news?

"Come closer and I'll explain it." Sammy wanted the group to lean in to hear her out, as Cathy, Chris and the Freelance Police lean closer enough to hear what this tin girl had to say to them. "The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart." Sammy explained to the group about her tinsmith that made her, forgot to give her a heart.

"No Heart?" Cathy and Chris repeated out with a near shock expression in hearing this, this poor girl made of tin, has no heart?

"Huuagh, no heart, I'm afraid so?" Sammy sign with a sad expression that she does not have a heart, poor girl.

"Hughn, does this seemingly heartless person remind us of someone, Sam?" Max spoke a bit puzzled and asked his partner if they seemingly recall someone like this or not?

"Maybe, but it's best not to anger her, little buddy." Sam replied in thinking somewhat so on the subject, but it's best not to give someone with no heart, the feeling of depression.

"Huuagh, all hollow?" Sammy sign again in stating her situation of being nothing but a hollow person. "Bumpvhm…." Then Sammy finally moved her left hand up to tap her own chest that made it's tin plated noise of hollowness. "Wohh?" Then Sammy yelps from what she did, as she almost felt like her balance was about to fall.

The group quickly ran over to help catch Sammy walking backwards, but she only stopped herself after getting landed on by a tree. Sammy moved her hands to have these people not worry about her.

"Oh boy Sam, I think we got another song coming up?" Max spoke in feeling that something familiar is about to come and happen here to them again?

"Well seeing that it's a heart touchy feeling, we best hear it out anyway?" Sam stated that since Sammy here was feeling lonesome without a heart, they should hear what she has to say.

Soon as Cathy was looking from the right, Chris was on the left, the Freelance Police on two opposite sides, all watched Sammy the Tinswoman prepare to…sing.

_**When a woman's an emptied-kettle,**_

Sammy explained about herself in song with those near her.

_**She should be on her metal**_

Sammy tapped her hands together in stating this point to her willing listeners.

_**And yet, I'm torn apart**_

Sammy shrug her hands in feeling torn apart here now. Even Cathy felt sad hearing the girl made of tin's story, even Chris and the Freelance Police felt kinda touched to?

_**Just because I'm presuming**_

Sammy looked over to Chris to sadly state her matter even further.

_**That I could be kinda humor**_

The girl of tin was saying she could also be a funny person to be with, however….

_**If I only had a heart**_

Then Sammy placed her hands on her chest to sadly say that she wished to have a heart. something to feel things with.

Then the girl made of tin looked over to Cathy in going to say something to her?

_**I'd be tender**_

_**I'd be gentle**_

Sammy smiled in saying to Cathy that she be both the tender and the gentle type person even if made of tin.

_**And awful sentimental**_

At that statement, even Cathy started to smile from hearing Sammy's nice thoughts out.

_**Regarding love and art**_

Cathy smiled from seeing how much Sammy would be wanting a heart, then the girl turn to face Chris along with the Freelance Police near him.

_**I'd be friends with the sparrows**_

Then Sammy pointed her fingers up in stating who she be friends with.

_**And the boy, who shoot the arrows**_

Then Sammy pulled her fingers apart in describing some archer to which Cathy, Chris and the Freelance Police were liking how this tin girl described her way of doing things.

_**If I only had a heart**_

But then Sammy pat her chest to sadly state about missing a heart, to which the group had some sorry expressions and shook their heads in saying 'no', you don't have one?

Then Sammy smiled, as she was about to sing out this next part.

_**Picture me a balcony**_

Sammy stood a bit forward, stretching the 'me' part, and then waved her hand up in wanting the group to imagine her on the balcony which some tried to do.

_**Above a voice sings sweet**_

As Sammy clapped her hands to describe hearing something of a sweet voice in the air.

Then as Sammy was turning to tell Cathy something, an unknown woman's voice spoke out?

Woman: _**Wherefore art thou,….Romeo?**_

The group yelped a bit and looked around, puzzled and confused where that voice came from?

"Wooh, where that come from?" Sam spoke surprised in not finding the owner of that voice?

"No idea, this just gets weirder and weirder?" Max shrug off in not knowing himself since this just got stranger more.

"Gulpgm-gluphm…." Then there were some beats thrown into the sound, as Sammy smiled at this.

Sammy: _**I hear a beat**_

Sammy exclaimed in believing to have heard a beat, the one that can be heard from a person's heart.

"Gulpgm-glupgm…." Then there were more beats, as the group looked at Sammy clapping her hands and smiling happily from hearing the beating noise.

_**How sweet**_

Sammy sign a bit before speaking with relief in liking the sound she is hearing, as the rest were smiling for the tin girl.

_**Just to register emotion**_

Then Sammy lied back over near the trees while she spoke in song to Cathy and her group listening.

_**Jealousy, devotion**_

Soon Sammy grip her hands in wanting to show and feel being jealous and also the devotion when it comes.

_**And really feel the part**_

Then at that part, Sammy smiled in stating what she like to feel around that part to Cathy, while it sounded puzzling, it was still alright from the group.

_**I could stay young and chipper**_

The girl of tin wiggled her top body's part in how she feel like being young….at heart.

_**And I'd lock it with a zipper**_

"GRuvuhmm…." Then when Sammy put her right hand to her chest, she made a loud rusty noise of her unzipping her part on her chest, as the others were following this till….

_**If I only had a heart**_

Then Sammy signed in placing her hands to her chest in sorrowfully saying that if she had a heart, even with a zipper, could show she has one. The group felt sad for this girl made of tin, she's empty inside and wishes to have a heart to fill that empty-space with.

Now the song was finished, but Sammy tried to get herself in walking motion. "GRuvhmm-GLupvhmm…." Of course, Sammy's walking needed some work, cause even made out of tin, they must still be rusted? "GRuvhmm…..GRsusufruvhmmm…." Sammy was careful where she walked, all while Toto was keeping his distance from the girl and the rest watched from behind. "Clrusvhmm…Crrusfrusvhhmm….." Then after one more step, Sammy yelped from having a hard time with one of her legs?

"Augh…need oil on the knee there?" Sammy was quickly pointing to her right knee joint that was stuck and needed some oil which the others yelped and came over quickly in concern.

"Sure thing." Sam nodded in knowing what this girl of tin needed.

"One oil job, come in up!" Max stated out in assuring that they'll give her the oil works.

Cathy no sooner came over to help use the oil can in that spot. "Pump-pump…" As Cathy quickly tried to pour the oil in, Sammy was wanting her friend to hurry quickly. "Pump-pump, pump-pump…" It wasn't long until Cathy finished the job, and soon stood up. "Try it now?" Cathy signaled for Sammy to give her knee a try after getting it's oil.

"Gruvuhmm….gruvhmmm…." Sammy was twirling her right knee, trying to get it in the right swing of things? Then in a lucky rebound twist, Sammy got her right leg standing up in the right position, much to the surprise of Cathy, Chris, Toto and the Freelance Police in the feat she just did.

"Wow, wonder if my own lucky feet can twist themselves like that?" Max asked in wondering if he can do that with his legs and feet?

"Try that and it'll be the same as wishing someone break a leg, but more literally?" Sam remarked in hearing Max say the most ridiculous of ideas?

As Sammy was getting the feel of her right leg not being so rusty, she went off to happily try it out, while the others smiled at what she was going to do next. "Clrusvhmm..CLruRUupvhmm…" Of course, the happy moment from taking two steps down, made Sammy yelp with a frown, much to the others concerns?

"Ohh, now it's my left knee joint?" Sammy pointed to her left knee, as she desperately needed some help

"Hang on, I got this!" Chris stated, as he had the oil can while Cathy help hold Sammy on her right side.

"Pump-pump-pump, pump-pump…." Chris was pouring some oil in that knee spot to get it un-rusted until…. "Cluvhmm…." Sammy went to slap her knee joint to get it facing up straight so that she not have problems with walking now.

"Okay, watch this everyone!" Soon, Sammy was walking a bit, and turns around to blow before her friends who return the same bow. "Crusvhm-crufruvhm-crufruvhm-crufruvhm…." But Sammy yelps, as she began to lost balance backwards which got the others worried until she begins to slow down on the yellow brick road. "Wait! Wait! I got it!" Sammy held her left hand out in stating that she's okay, she's got her balance now. "Check out these dance moves." Soon, Sammy was dancing her arms and legs in the road which got Toto's attention to check him out.

As Cathy watched puzzled with concerns for Sammy, only Chris and the Freelance Police smiled at the dancing.

"Gotta say, for a girl made of tin, she's okay." Sam spoke in seeing that Sammy's dances were not so bad, they were alright.

"Yeah, maybe a bit more oil, and she won't 'clank' as much." Max added up to say that maybe with enough oil, any leftover rust parts won't make it hard for this girl to move?

"Watch me now, watch me!" Sammy was clamping her feet from the left, to tapping on down right while looking like she was doing some form of 'the Robot' dance? "Clank-clank-clank-clankmm…." She tapped her knees from her bending to make some low beat noise. "Clunk-clunk-clunk-clunkvhmm…, clumpvhmm…." Then she pounded her chest to add more of a lower deeper beat noise while that last one was a little later. "Wrisvhm-wrisvhmm…." Then she made a whistle noise by blowing steam out from her top like pretending to be a train. "Here I go." Then she still continued to make her interesting dance moves on the road still.

Pretty much, the group with Cathy looked to each other with smiles while Sammy danced. During which, Cathy whispered something to the group

"Guys, I got a great idea!" Cathy whispered this message to her friends about something they can do. "Why not take Sammy along so she can get the Wizard of Oz to give her a heart." Cathy's idea was to help take Sammy the Tinwoman to see the great Wizard of Oz, so that he could give the girl made of tin a heart.

Chris thought about this for a moment before turning to whisper his response to that question. "That's a great idea, I think she'll love it!" Cathy smiled in being happy that someone thought it be good to bring this girl of tin along.

"Yeah, and if she's short on one, then…." Max was about to say how Sammy would get a new heart, but….

"Now Max, let's not try something crazy we'll regret after of previous conversation?" Sam scolded his partner to not going through the whole 'donor' idea of a live person.

As Cathy and her friends were in an agreeing discussion, Sammy still continued to dance.

"Crufruvhm-crufruvhm-crufruvhm-crufruvhm,…CRUFruvhmmm…." Soon after Sammy was marching her feet along with the arms before she jumped to stretch them out while only Toto watched her. "Crusfruvhmm…." Then the girl stood up like a soldier, feet straight and arms wrapped up around her.

"Uh-oh? I'm tipping over?" Sammy suddenly yelp in worry, as she was starting to lean too far to her right.

"Quick gang, stop that tin girl from falling!" Sam issued to the group that they had to stop Sammy from falling.

The group rushed over to help save Sammy from falling, but the girl of tin ended up going backwards. "It's okay, I got thiIIISss….?" Suddenly, as Sammy was almost sure she was fine, but looked and yelped at seeing she almost lean too close to Toto? The gang went over to stop Sammy with caution, but then again, the girl of tin rebalanced herself up again?

"I can't tell if she's needing help or just making matters harder for us?" Max asked off puzzled, is this girl of tin gonna hit the ground or not?

Sammy was tipping a little too close to her right, as everyone was trying to get there? "Gruvhmm…" The tin girl made a rusty noise of her movement, as Chris and the Freelance Police waved their hands to push Sammy up. Soon Sammy was almost near Cathy on her right and then….the tin girl stood up straight? "Gruvhm…" Sammy flex her body's shoulders from seeing Cathy, Sam, Max, Chris and Toto in a circle formation around her. "Gruvhmm…." Then Sammy was about to lean too far near Cathy who held the tin girl's right hand, and Chris and the Freelance Police struggled to pull Sammy's left hand to bring her up straight again. "Gruvhmm…" Of course, that pull was too much, as it sent Sammy to the panicking Chris and Freelance Police!

"Watch Out!" Sam yells out from seeing what's heading their way.

"RAMPAGING TIN WOMAN ON THE LOOSE!" Max shouted out loud by screaming of Sammy's clumsy walk way was about to run right at them.

"Woooh…Stop me!" Sammy yelped from rushing too quick that those in front were rushing a bit backwards.

"Gaugh!/Oough?" Then Chris and the Freelance Police fell backwards on the yellow brick road while Cathy and Toto race to help Sammy.

"Gruvhmm.../Clrufruvhmm…." Then as luck would have it, Sammy had quickly turn around to fall directly on a stump.

"Ohhh?" Cathy yelped from her friend's sudden fall-down situation again. "Ohh…ohh, oooohhh? That was a rough rush there?" Cathy was still a bit cautious from Sammy's state, as she tried to help the girl of tin sit straight. "Are you alright?" Cathy had one hand on Sammy's right shoulder in wondering how this girl of tin was doing after that little dance movement.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just a little rusty?" Sammy replied back with a halfway smile that she was okay, it's just that she hasn't done something like that in a long while.

"A little, ain't all, girlfriend?" Max quoted out from seeing that Sammy's case was not just a little problem, but a lot.

"Shut it Max, that action was an accident." Sam hushed his partner to be quiet, as to not say something that'll cause trouble here.

"Oh dear, hang on?" Cathy responded a bit with concern, just as Chris steps next to her and the Freelance Police while the girl was putting her basket down to bring out the oil can.

"Pump-pump, pump-pump…." Soon Cathy was pouring some oil on Sammy's right arm in all her joints.

"You know, that was wonderful! What you did there." Cathy exclaimed on finding Sammy's performance to be a very nice act.

"Well, you're just saying that to make me feel good?" Sammy kinda smiled and held her hands together, as the group saw that this girl of tin liked the compliments…despite her situation without a heart.

"No, no, we really mean it! I can understand the hard time dancing, I'm new with walking myself." Chris spoke in stating that like what Sammy did, the scarecrow kid has tried dancing and still needs a lot of work just to walk around right without falling.

"It's nice to hear those comments, but it doesn't mean I can feel it without a heart?" Sammy spoke with a shy expression that while those encourage words are nice, she still has doubts?

"Hogwash, Sam and me can help make it so you don't make that much rusty noises!" Max stated that with him and Sam, they can help cease some of the rusty noises this tin girl is having.

"Cathy, the oil can, if you please?" Sam asked for the girl to give the K-9 detective the can filled with oil.

"Sure, here?" Cathy nodded, as she gave the oil can to Sam for him and Max to use it to help Sammy.

Soon, the Freelance Police began working on giving enough oil to make it so Sammy the Tinswoman can move better.

"Now a little over there Max?" Sam's voice explained from offscreen while Cathy and Chris watched them work.

"Right, maybe a smudge over there?" Max's voice stated in trying to put some in a certain spot?

"No, no, that was done by Cathy?" Sam's voice explained to his partner that where he was going was done already.

"Then what about behind?" Max's voice asked about Sammy's backside to need oil?

"Alright, but watch what you do?" Sam's voice sounded hasty, but only agreed if the rabbit was careful.

"Got it?" Max's voice nodded in understanding that message, or at least tried to?

"Now careful around this region?" Sam's voice spoke with caution in where he and Max we're putting some oil on Sammy next?

"Or else we can kiss our bacons goodbye when this tin girl doesn't show a caring heart to rip us to shred?" Max's voice remarked off in stating the next thing for the two coppers to expect in their short lives if they mess up?

"You crack me up with your horror-flick imagination, little buddy?" Sam's voice exclaimed off in hearing another of Max's crazy humor jokes.

After five minutes later, the Freelance Police shown a little work of their accomplishment.

"Wow guys, that's amazing?" Chris spoke surprised to seeing how fast the Freelance Police have helped oil all of Sammy's rust joints.

"All in a day's work, especially when it comes to some fine tuning like our car." Sam replied off from being shown rubbing his hands on a dirty rag that cleaned up oil stains he got.

"The Freelance Police are use to getting under the hood, and finding the places that needed oil was easy as pie." Max quoted off to say that for him and Sam, it's easy to know where to oil the right joints to get things moving, just like a car.

"How do you feel, Sammy?" Cathy asked her friend Sammy in how her condition is now after the Freelance Police did a nice job.

"Well, not as bad as I was before, I guess?" Sammy tried to move some of her joints, finding they were a bit more better then before, but still…she sign from something else bothering her.

Soon, Cathy decided to speak up to the sorrow looking girl made of tin. "You know Sammy." Cathy was trying to get into a conversation, as she sat down near Sammy to bring up this statement of the group's plans. "We were just wondering why you couldn't come with us to the Emerald City? And there, you can ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart." Cathy gave a quick explanation that if Sammy the Tinwoman came with them, the girl of tin could ask the Wizard of Oz to give her a heart.

"Right, he's going to help me get a brain!" Chris pointed to himself in stating that if he see's the wizard, the scarecrow kid will ask for a brain.

"And help Cathy here return back to Kansas County near Singletown." Sam explained in what the alien girl here would want from the Wizard of Oz.

"And help get me and Sam our ride back so that we can all go with Cathy from her wish!" Max stated out his plan that him and Sam get their wheels, and ride with Cathy back on home.

"Well I'm not sure?" Sammy spoke with somewhat doubt in her voice in hearing this idea that Cathy's group tried to bring out for her. "Suppose the wizard wouldn't give me a heart when we got there?" Sammy questioned that if anything, she might not get a heart even by the great wizard himself, what then?

"Oh but he will!" Cathy assured with an honest face, the same with Chris and the Freelance Police. "He must! He's got to!" Cathy patted on Sammy's right wrist and Chris nodded to those words very much to believe in the wizard.

"Agreed! We're coming all this way to meet him!" Chris stated that without a doubt, they're making this journey just for that.

"And if he cuts out, we cut him out!" Max added off to state that if the so-called great wizard cuts their wishful deal off, then he'll have to answer to this hyper-active rabbit.

"I say we hold off on that slaughter if we wanna avoid getting turn into frogs, genius?" Sam dryly stated that if he and Max not wanna go down as being frogs, they save the rough housing for a last resort.

"Right, my bad?" Max looked to Sam in nodding in agreement there about keeping themselves in one piece.

"Huuuagh, even so…?" Sammy signed to shake her head, even if that sounded like it was very good and all, the question remain….could it work? The last thing she needs is to have her hopes broken up, and that's without a heart to feel things with?

"Please Sammy, won't you consider it?" Cathy begged her new friend to just try to come along and see this for herself. "We've come such a long way already?" Cathy explained with her concerning expression that she and her friends have come a long way, all just meet the wizard to help them?

"Mhuagh, well I just…?" Just as Sammy was about to raise her left hand to respond to Cathy's sured voice to have some fate when…..

"AHHh, Hachachachach-HEchechech-AAaahhhh…Aaahhhh…AAahhhhh!" Suddenly, the groups' faces yelped from hearing that wicked cackling that got them all nerved up to stand up, even Cathy picked up Toto from being precautions.

"That laughter? Sam! It's….?" Max spoke with wide eyes in recalling 'who' this cackled laugh belongs too?

"Hecate! The Wicked Witch of the West?" Sam exclaimed in the Freelance Police knowing the witch must be here?

Soon the group spotted right on the cottage, where the cackling came from was none other then Hecate, the Demigoddess of Witchcraft right there on the roof.

"My-My? You call that long?" Hecate pointed to Cathy in exclaiming what the girl said was a 'long way' of travel, was not actually that long at all. "Why you've only just begun?" As Hecate stated this, Cathy held Toto protectively in her arms, a cautious Chris and a stern Sammy held their grip fist for any sorta movement by the witch, even the Freelance Police had mean looks in seeing Hecate again.

"Guys, who is she?" Sammy asked her friends in a settled stance to prepare for any battle?

"I'm guessing that's the witch you warn me about earlier?" Chris spoke with caution in seeing the witch that Cathy spoke about when he joined her group.

"Hmm…hymn, that's her!" Cathy nodded with worried concerns, knowing that she's worried about facing this witch, especially when she's powerless here without her powers or her M.B.C.'s tech?

"Gang, meet Hecate, the known Wicked Witch of the West!" Sam sternly explained to those that don't know that this was Hecate, the enemy the group are facing on their journey.

"And the DemiGoddess of Witchcraft and Queen of the Night!" Max added off to state the other known title names which made some look to the rabbit oddly? "What? Just saying what's about her known status?" Max shrug off in stating what we know about Hecate for those that don't know it?

"So….you're helping the little lady and her two goofball friends along, are you? My fine, good-citizens?" Hecate was remarking a little humor about seeing Chris the Scarecrow and Sammy the Tinwoman deciding to join Cathy to help her along her journey to see the Wizard of Oz.

"Who she calling a goofball?" Max asked off with an annoyed tone in what he just heard now?

"She must mean us, Max?" Sam stated to his partner in feeling insulted just now.

"Oh, so now the Freelance Police aren't enough to intimidate a witch now?" Max asked off in feeling a bit more ticked off that their known title isn't enough to even make a witch feel threaten by them?

"We're not known around here, little buddy?" Sam remarked to remind his partner that they are strangers here in the Land of Oz?

"Well here's news for you new faces that don't know me?" Hecate spoke towards those that may not have meant her, but will know her soon enough. "Stay away from her!" The mean witch stated that she does not want anyone helping the one girl that has the ruby slippers, but Chris and Sammy were keeping their ground to defend Cathy against the witch. "Or else, I'll stuff a mattress with you!" Hecate pointed her right index finger right at a certain someone of the group in what she'll do to one of the group members.

"I think she means you?" Sammy pointed to Chris in thinking that's who Hecate was referring to, much to the scarecrow kid nodding with worry about that being true.

"And you! Tin girl!" Hecate then shouted out in speaking towards Sammy of the group.

"Who, me?" Sammy pointed to herself which everyone else looked to her in what Hecate would say about the girl made of tin?

"I'll use you for a bee-hive!" Hecate stated in what she'll use of the girl of tin, much to the frown Sammy shown in being insulted now.

"What! No sick and unimaginable tortures for us? How's that fair?" Max asked off in complete disbelief that Hecate woould not at least try to give a horrifying demise to him and Sam?

"I reconsider our odds in thinking wiser, Max?" Sam shook his head in dryly stating how Max needs to look at things differently, for their sakes.

"Here you go, scarecrow kid!" Hecate spoke in stating with a sly grin in what she's got for Chris. "Wanna play a little ball?" The wicked witch exclaimed in wanting to play a nice game of 'ball', but with her own 'fun' in mind.

"Prussvhmm…." Then Hecate wiggled her right hand, and conjured up a fire spell.

"GAAahhhh-Hachachach-AAaahhh!" Then with Hecate's evil cackle, tossed her spell down to where the group were before it landed just in front of them.

"WOooh! WAAAughhh!" Chris yelped the loudest, as he jumped backwards from the flames before he fell on the ground on his back. "FIRE! FIRE!" Chris was screaming out with fear to crawl backwards away from the fire, if he who is made of straw touches those flames, he'll be burnt!

"Ohhh, ahhh, someone help him?" Cathy shouted to her friends in seeing the flames were getting close to poor Chris.

"Down Fire! Down Boy!" Max snapped at the growing flames, as he tried to stomp his left foot in it, however…? "Ssisisivhhmmm…." A sizzling sound was heard, followed by smoke coming from Max's foot before…. "YEOOW! HOT FOOT! HOT FOOT! HOT FOOT!" Max screamed out loud and was jumping on one foot that was burning hot while the fire still continued on.

"That fires too hot to take?" Sam stated with caution, they gotta put out the fire before it grows anymore larger and takes over the entire area of trees.

"WAAAauughh,…It's getting bigger!" Cathy screamed from seeing how much closer the flames are getting to Chris, this has to be put out and fast.

"Hold on, I got this!" Sammy stated from kneeling down with her tin hat off to help her with the fire.

"I'm BURNING! I'm BURNING!" Chris was shouting with a panic reaction in thinking hew was getting burned.

"EHhh-Hechechech…." Hecate's voice was heard cackling from a distance in watching this struggle.

"DON'T LET IT GET ME!" Chris shouted out from trying to get away, just as Sammy was using her hat to douse out the fire by covering it to let the most be contained and let a little burn out with little air to grow with.

"AHHHh….Hachachachach-AAaahhh…." Hecate was seen still laughing evilly in seeing her work done well before swinging her broomstick to her and then…. "QRrusvhhmmm….FRsuusvhmm…." Soon the big cloud of smoke screen covered the wicked witch from the eyes of everyone else still watching?

Namely a cautious Cathy holding her dog Toto protectively in seeing the witch pull that trick again.

Up on the cottage, when it was clear, the witch was gone by the time the smoke lifted.

Cathy still was in shock with Toto in her left arm, as the other one patted Chris who was on the ground, and Sammy was walking up while placing her hat on. Sam helped fan Max's smoking foot down to a cool stand before the duo coppers rejoin Cathy's group. All looked up from where Hecate once stood, and were still trying to get over what they had experienced of the wicked witch's power.

"Next time, try thinking before you get burn, Hot-Packs!" Sam remarked with a scold expression that Max really needs to think before jumping the gun there.

"Yeesh, last time I want something well done?" Max remarked off in thinking the next time he wants something cooked, he's on a medium rare types for the moment.

"Well, I'm not afraid of her!" Chris looked to Cathy in stating with his stern face about who he just saw. "I'll see to it that you get to the wizard safely now!" Chris looked from the cottage and back to Cathy which who looked to him that this scarecrow kid really wants to make sure she gets their safely.

"Hmmm-hmmphm!" Sammy nodded her head in agreeing to that statement, no questions asked.

"Weather I get a brain or not! I'll help get you there to the Emerald City!" Chris declared out that it don't matter if he gets his wish, he's gonna make sure Cathy gets to see the Wizard of Oz no matter what. "Stuff a mattress with me?" Then he looked up where the witch was with the others following the same gaze, as Chris had an annoyed face from what Hecate would do to him. "Paaahhh!" He made a 'Bah' response that he doesn't take that threat seriously, even pointed his left hand in almost telling the gone witch that.

"Better count me in too!" Sammy spoke up next in wanting her two-cents in this conversation. "I'll see that you get to the wizard!" Sammy stated this to the nervous Cathy in wanting to help her out too. "Weather I get a heart or not?" The girl of tin stated, to which everyone looked to Sammy that she help Cathy even if she doesn't get her wish granted either. "Bee-hive! BAaahhh!" Sammy looked with an annoyed face at where Hecate was, gave a 'Blahh' response in not being taken by such a horror idea that could happen to her. "She better try to make a bee-hive outta me?" Sammy exclaimed in not being afraid, even Chris had his not-so-scared face on in agreement. "Drivhmm…" Then she tapped her left hand to her forehead which made a bang sound. "Ohhh, I'm tougher then I thought?" Oh course, Sammy looked blankly puzzled by what she did, as that made it sound like she's hollow in the head too?

"Well Max and me will help make sure Cathy gets to the wizard, weather we go home or not!" Sam exclaimed with a strict face in being serious, no way is he or Max going to let some witch get their hands on their friend.

"And that goes double for weather we get our ride back!" Max added off to proclaiming they help Cathy even if they don't get their ride back.

"Wow Max, you mean that? Giving up the Desoto is a kind-jester?" Sam looked back at Max in feeling surprised that the hyper-active maniac rabbit would go that far was unbelievable?

"That's right, I…wait? What?" Max was about to say, but suddenly looked back in acting surprised to now hearing this part of what he said?

"Nevermind?" Sam shook his head with a dry response, he should have guess Max never understood his own subjects from shooting his mouth off.

"Oh my word?" Cathy took this moment to get her nerves under control while looking to her friends just before carefully setting Toto on the ground after the danger passed. "You're all the best friends anyone, weather I'm human or an alien, has ever had?" Cathy smiled in saying how glad she is to have Chris the Scarecrow, Sammy the Tinwoman, even the Freelance: Sam and Max, as her friends to protect her.

"Awww, shucks?" Sam smiled in rubbing the back of his neck, finding that was a sweet thing to say.

"She's making us blush?" Max held his cheeks with a goofy smile in feeling kinda fuzzy by Cathy's words.

"Gaauuugh….?" Cathy took a deep breath in feeling something…strange? "And it's funny?" The girl looked between Chris and Sammy with a puzzled expression? "Gaaugh, but you know,…I feel that as if I've know you two all the time?" Cathy had her hands on Chris and Sammy from feeling like she knows them for some reason? "But I couldn't have, could I? I'm not sure anymore?" Cathy looked to her new Oz friends with a shaking head, as both Chris and Sammy's smile and plain faces were seen when they heard the girl's question.

"Wait? She knows them somehow, but doesn't either?" Max replied out from hearing what Cathy said to his partner Sam, that this alien girl is having trouble with something?

"Uh-oh, I think I may know?" Sam spoke with a deep thought in perhaps realizing what the cause maybe?

"Well, I don't see how?" Chris shook his head to nod in agreeing that Cathy couldn't have known them? "You weren't around when I was stuff and sown together? Were you?" Chris asked the puzzled Cathy if she was there when he was made, much to the girl's confusion of having that answer?

"And I was just standing over there?" Sammy spoke next in having Cathy look to where the tin girl was pointing in where Sammy was at. "Rusting for the longest time?" Sammy stated with a blank and confused face in not knowing if she meant Cathy somewhere long ago, or else she remember it too?

"Huuaagh, still?" Cathy signed with a deep breath in feeling somewhat odd? "I wish I could remember?" The girl shook her head in feeling distracted, why can't she recall why she feels like she knows Chris the Scarecrow and Sammy the Tinwoman, why or more then that, where?

"Hey Max, come here?" Sam hushed his voice to have him and Max speak away from Cathy's group about something.

"What is it Sam?" Max joined the quiet game in wondering what they would talk about?

"Cathy must have forgotten about her friends that were helping her grandpa and aunt?" Sam whispered in recalling some of Cathy's friends back on the farm, especially with some related characteristic from the new allies?

"So?" Max replied off in still not getting this discussion?

"Don't these characters remind you of anyone?" Sam whispered to point at Chris the Scarecrow and Sammy the Tinwoman that they are somewhat, familiar, in a way?

"Well maybe….was it from our last case?" Max slowly spoke in thinking they might have meant on a case, but?

"No Fossil-Head! Their this Land of Oz's version of Cathy's friends back home?" Sam snapped under his breath that some how, the scarecrow and tinswoman are smilier to the ones Cathy knows back home.

"No way? They have the same names too?" Max spoke off in suddenly getting the picture, Chris the Scarecrow does have the same name as another Chris, and that girl named Sam might be like Sammy the Tinswoman?

"Right, other then you slowly realizing this now, but we better not say this to Cathy?" Sam hushed under his breath in nodding in what they found out, but they must not say this to Cathy yet.

"Why not?" Max asked off puzzled in why Cathy shouldn't know about this news?

"The girl wants to return home, if we bring up such a falsely claim, it'll only make her hopes if they're here friends from home all the more sadder for Cathy?" Sam whispered in stating his reason why they can't say they might be the alien girl's friends. If Cathy believed it, yet these Oz land folks aren't, it only break the girl's heart and spirit.

"Wow, I never would have thought of it?" Max spoke amazed in never guessing they would go so far to avoid such a disaster?

"So remember, keep this under your ears!" Sam hushed his voice tone and held an index finger in wanting his partner to not say a word of what they discussed.

"Gotcha! Not a soul shall know of this until far later." Max nodded with a smile in promising not to reveal this to anyone, not even to Cathy herself.

Back with the others, Cathy was still having doubts if in some strange sense, if she already knows Chris the Scarecrow and Sammy the Tinswoman?

"But you know what guys, I guess it doesn't matter anyway?" Cathy shook her head off in saying that such a puzzling question shouldn't bother her at all.

"Guess not?" Chris shook his head with a smile in agreeing with the girl.

"Gahaahah, seems so?" Sammy laughed a bit in also agreeing to what Cathy said.

"We know each other now, don't we?" Cathy looked between Chris and Sammy with a smile that at this moment now, she knows the two as her friends from Oz.

"Hmmm-hmmphm!" Sammy nodded from a 'hum' from her lips in saying 'yes' in response.

"That's right, Cathy!" Chris replied to Cathy with a smile that he is glad to know Cathy now.

"We do indeed!" Sammy nodded with a little bit of a chuckle that she's glad to know Cathy as well.

"What about you, Sam and Max?" Cathy spoke to her copper pals, but when no response, she turn around? "Guys?" Soon she and the others noticed the Freelance Police finishing their quiet discussion? "Why are you whispering?" Cathy asked off this question, just as Sam and Max broke off their silent chatter.

"Oh, Max thought some of that fire ruined his tail, so I had to clean off the smug marks." Sam spoke in coming up with a good excuse to have Cathy believe them.

"I will NOT have my tail's fluff be defiled, even by a wicked witch!" Max proclaimed out with a stern face and hands behind his back that even by his standards, his tail shall not be defiled without punishment.

"Gaahahahah?" Soon, Cathy, Chris, and Sammy were laughing at their funny situation, even the Freelance Police joined the laugh a bit themselves before calming down.

"To Oz!" Chris smiled and offered his left arm for Cathy to take when he said this.

"To Oz!" Sammy also smiled when she offered her right arm for Cathy to take as well.

"To Oz, Everyone!" Sam shouted out in joining the hands holding situation where his was on Chris.

"To Oz's Infinity and Beyond!" Max proudly declared out which made Sam look to him oddly? "What?" The rabbit responded in what he did now before Sam shrug off his shoulders, no bother to ask when the answer was simple, right?

Soon, as everyone was holding the other's arms and hands, and Sammy's free left hand grabbed her axe, as they planned to walk off with Toto nearby and planning…..another song theme for the trip.

Cathy, Chris, Sammy, Sam, and Max: _**We're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

Soon the group danced off from the hill from the cottage, back on the Yellow Brick Road while Chris picks up Cathy's basket.

_**We'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz**_

_**If ever a Wiz there was**_

The group danced on the road, and then pointed to the screen to happily declare about what the wizard is before turning about face in where they need to go.

_**If ever, oh, ever a Wiz there was**_

_**The Wizard of Oz is one**_

Soon the group started to march down that path while Toto was in front of them, as he was tagging along still.

_**Because, because, because, because, because**_

On the near last part, Chris almost lost his feet balance, if Cathy hadn't grabbed him to stop his fall while they move on.

_**Because of the wonderful things he does**_

Soon everyone was about near the turn corner of the Yellow Brick Road, as they were about finish with the song.

_**We're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

The group sang just as they all went completely around the corner down the yellow brick road before vanishing behind some trees. Now Cathy, along with Toto, Chris and the Freelance Police have another new member to the traveling team; Sammy the Tinwoman. How will their adventure down the Yellow Brick Road lead them this time after the forest, and where will the witch Hecate strike next, is another mystery left in question?

Speaking of mystery in question, who should appear behind the cottage where the group left to later realize, someone also was watching them, not just the witch? It was the same mare ponies from Ponyville, still trailing to follow Cathy's growing group, no less? But some were also quote shocked when they saw Hecate, the Witch of the West to be seen here and causing trouble?

"Ohhhh, I would loved to give that witch a good hoof left and a hoof right!" Rainbow Dash was just about to lose her cool, as she was throwing her hooves left and right, wanting to give Hecate one forth of a lesson.

"Settle down Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkle spoke cautiously to her friend to not get so overwhelmed by the whole thing of Hecate's unexpected arrival?

"Yeah, what makes you think you could take her when she has nearly all ponies scared outta their hids?" Applejack exclaimed with a sarcastic statement that if all the ponies in Ponyville are scared of the witch and can't do anything, what can this daredevil pony do that the rest can't possibly do themselves?

"And she looked like she was only teasing the poor dears?" Rarity spoke with a concern tone from seeing how much that witch was actually playing around with Cathy's group, only it was not as much fun for them as it was for Hecate.

"Well, I didn't find her joke so funny with the fire?" Fluttershy spoke up something to say from feeling concern about what Hecate did with that fire display. "That poor rabbit nearly burned his toes?" The shy pegasus pony stated in seeing how much poor Max must have suffered by the witch's cruel trick.

"Imagine how surprised that scarecrow kid felt being that close to the fire?" Twilight Sparkle stated with a worried reminder about Chris, that fire could have burned out him since he was made of straw.

"Ohhh, I love a surprise!" Pinkie Pie popped over with a smile in stating that she would love to give a surprise.

"Pinkie, please, that's one surprise we could live without?" Rarity waved off in telling her pink friend that the surprise they saw, by Hecate's doing, is not meant as something to laugh about?

"Well duh, I wasn't thinking of using the surprise Hecate used, that was just being a meany-pants!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a rolled eye reaction in understanding that message, as she frowns in knowing how mean Hecate was by her own version of a surprise.

"Well I still say we should have attacked when she wasn't looking?" Rainbow Dash proclaimed with a serious face that when the witch wasn't watching, they could have attacked her blinds spot.

"And pray tell what then, have her start frying up and then throwing fireballs at us too?" Applejack remarked off in stating that if they rushed into things, then they get their manes and tails in a blaze of trouble.

"Girls please, settle down!" Twilight Sparkle came up to her friends to help settle this argument. "Don't forget, Cathy's the real target here?" The smart pony explained to her friends that the biggest concern, is that Hecate is still after Cathy.

"Twilight's right, that poor girl is going to be the real victim to that awful witch's games." Rarity spoke with a near gasp of concerns in knowing that Cathy's the one that's the most in danger here.

"But, on the bright side, she and her group have a new friend with them." Fluttershy spoke quietly while bringing up a positive statement of the newest addition to Cathy's team of friends.

"And more then that, it's a girl made out of tin!" Pinkie Pie spoke out from popping out of nowhere to happily describe Sammy the Tinwoman. "Ohh, first it was a scarecrow, now a person made of tin? Makes ya wanna guess who she'll meet next? Huh? Huh?" The pink pony came up to her friends in speaking so fast and quickly about who's gonna be next to maybe join the team. "Don't you wanna guess it? Cause I know I do?" Pinkie asked around if anyone wanted to give in a guess in who else they could have the chance to see?

"Easy Pinkie Pie, it's good that they have another friend, but who else they'll meet to join them is another question?" Twilight Sparkle help settled her excited friend to let things just happen when it comes to meeting friends on the road. "Wrussuvhmm…." Then Twilight Sparkle used her horn's magic to bring up her map in where they are heading off towards now. "This map of mine says the next area is a deep forest, unlike the area we're in that has the least amount of trees and them being apples?" The smart pony stated to her friends who gather to see where they are and where they'll soon be going?

"But what about any forest creatures?" Fluttershy questioned out in wondering what animals they might see? "Are there some small, friendly creatures we could meet?" The shy pegasus pony asked with a tiny hopeful smile if that would be possible?

"Well….I'm still uncertain, Ponyville's knowledge of this forest region is still anyone's guess?" Twilight Sparkle spoke with some doubt, as there wasn't enough knowledge about this region area?

"Oh, I love guessing games!" Pinkie Pie smiled to happily clap her hooves in thinking they play a guessing game now.

"So in short, we're going in there charging, but without being prepared?" Rainbow Dash stated plainly in knowing what's going to happen here. "Hugh, I've handled worst?" The pony shrug off her shoulders in knowing that she's handled things much worst.

"But stay close, the last thing we want, is to run into any dangerous animals?" Applejack sternly stomped her left hoof on the ground to let the others know they gotta stay close. No telling what they may end up finding in that deep forest area.

"Well that's why with Fluttershy here, she could talk to them animals easily, right?" Rarity smiled with ease, feeling that they have the one pony that can help against the wild life.

"Well, I can try, but there maybe some animals that won't listen to reason?" Fluttershy spoke nervously in feeling that she can try to help, but there might be other creatures that might be a little out of her league to communicate?

"Frusvhmm…." Soon Twilight Sparkle was putting her map away by her magical focus force before looking back to her friends. "Okay girls, let's keep moving and stay close to following Cathy's group, but from a distance." The smart pony issued her plan that they continue to move on out, but keep it stealthily so that no one from Cathy's team will know they are being followed?

With that in mind, and with a nod from the others, the pony mare team of six continued to walk or fly down the same Yellow Brick Road as Cathy and the rest. What unknown dangers could wait for them deep in the forest, with so many wild life creatures, and some that may even surprise them is anyone's best guess? The only thing to keep the group going into that area, is to have….courage!

**VISION NOTE:** The cartoon gag of 'Shave An A Hair Cut, Two Bits', is used in this chapter.

The conversation the Freelance Police had with Sammy which resulted in her blowing steam out from being annoyed was seen from Sam and Max Season Two; Episode Two from the Mona Stone Heads discussion scene from one who was God of the Storm. A small reference to the tin girl not having a heart, is connecting to Season Two; Episode Three, of the Frankenstein Monster, at least by that much.

Another cartoon gag, is the not so smart routine of putting out fire by stomping on it…BARE FOOTED! Though it is funny in cartoons, especially with those that do crazy stuff, if not to bright.

The Infinity & Beyond is a famous liner used by Buzz Lightyear character.

Also, not sure if it's a first, that the role for the Tin Man, is to be played forth as a Tin Woman? But, for what we know, one cast member I choice'd, is the one playing this role, and so to save confusion of another member that has a related name, I gave this character the nickname 'Sammy', to make it easier.

Now this was a good **VISION** to see, if we've ever seen one of such action, drama, and comedy, and still, it's just the beginning? Yes, as you know it, the VISION-KING shall continue to produce more good stuff along the lines. such that of what's to come up next, is when Cathy's group enters a creepy forest, where any wild animals might come out to get them? What's more, is when the group soon come across….a LION, with a cocky attitude looking for a fight, and does it ever get silly? But in the end, we learn that appearances and acting are something to hid the truth, as Cathy and her group soon learn this from their lion friend? It'll be an **IN-VISIONING** time to see how the gang get by this puzzling situation, especially when what the mind thinks is dangerous, is nothing to get 'scared' over? So now, what happens with Cathy's group, the Freelance Police, and especially the Mane Six trailing ponies, well when they plan to leave the forest….things will change? Till that time, keep your eyes and ears open to hear and wait for when this moment comes to be seen, you'll almost never forget it, and other surprises that lie still in wait….yes indeed.


	8. Chapter 08 Meet Danny, The Cowardly Lion

Author Note: Greetings out there to all my loyal followers and viewer fans alike. I can tell, that you're ready for the next **ENVISION** matter at hand on what's to come. And believe me, the "King of VISIONS" is here to please all crowds alike, just you wait and see. As we now see the final new member join up with Cathy's crew, and what a treat it'll be, plus other surprises. You can without a doubt, **VISUALIZE** what's going to be seen, from what the Freelance Police do when facing trouble, and what comes when leaving the forest area? And what sorta thing can be said for the Mane Six following this group, well, that remains to be seen. So stick around, and enjoy what you see, for it's going to be more interesting in what's about to come our way soon enough.

**Chapter 08) Meet Danny, The Cowardly Lion**

Soon, the scene changed to another area that was a deep forest with the Yellow Brick Road still seen leading through the path?

"CRAaaakh…Craaaakh!" There were some bird screech calls while we see the gang walking along the road. "Hooowwt…..hooowwt!" There were even owl noises from a distances, as the group still continued on their merry way? "Arrrufh-Arrufh, Harugharugh-HAarugh!" But then the travel group stopped from noticing the surroundings, along with more animal noises, they had to be on their toes? Everyone was looking left & right, all being cautious in what might be out there?

"I tell you Sam, nature walks are never the same unless you walk straight into the unknown?" Max commented about their little walk adventure into the unknown?

"That being us walking in some forest we don't know or have the fogyish of what's living in it?" Sam quoted off that they are going into untold events in these places here.

"Hhuagh?" Cathy gasped to hold onto Chris and Sammy's arms from when they were all looking around the forest? "Hey guys, I don't think I like this forest very much?" Cathy looked to her friends in sensing something dangerous was afoot here?

"What's not to like?" Max asked puzzled in what's got this alien girl he & Sam are protecting to even be afraid of?

"Cause it's…it's dark?" Cathy slowly began to tell her statement while she & everyone was looking around. "And….and creepy?" From looking around with fear in her eyes, the girl felt nervous, even Chris felt somewhat concern while Sammy felt like keeping her axe with her, even the Freelance Police felt to keep their guards up. "I never would have been afraid when I was an alien, but being more normal, is having all these emotions run through me like crazy?" Cathy explained that from herself being now just a normal being, all her cheeriness seems to be pushed aside from this extreme dangerous situation they are in.

"Well guess we can't argue with logic like that?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in seeing Cathy's point being taken.

"ARrroooOOowwwwhhh!" Then there was a howling wolf's cry that got everyone's attention, this forest was really spooky.

"Of course, I don't know but I…." Chris was trying to say between his own feeling of being afraid now. "I think it'll get….darker before it gets lighter?" The scarecrow kid stated that for reasons knowing, if they don't get out of here before it gets any darker, any light leading out of the forest will be harder for them.

"Do…." Cathy looked over to Sammy in wanting to ask something concerning her. "Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?" The alien girl wanted to know if they would run into any wild animals that rome this part of the forest?

"Hmmm, not sure, we might?" Sammy hummed to herself about the thought before responding in a 'maybe' response?

"Huuagh?" Cathy gasped with her hand on her mouth, not sure what they do if they meant any wild animals?

"Wait! Animals that might eat…" Chris yelped from hearing Sammy's statement, as something caught his mind of wonder? "Gulp…straw?" The boy pointed to himself, for fearing he would meet animals that eat the straw that's inside of him, not good. Even Cathy felt fear if that were to happen to her friend made out of straw?

"Don't the usual animals like those involve horses & cows, Sam?" Max asked puzzled about animals that actually 'do' eat straw?

"They do, but this neck of the woods is too hard to know 'what' lives here?" Sam exclaimed that they still don't know what else lies around here to be sure of that?

"Well, as you heard, that might be some?" Sammy responded with a little knowing that only a few animals here would eat straw, however…. "But others are mostly Lions, Tigers, And Bears?" The girl made of tin described out that there are more fearsome animals hidden in this forest.

"Lions?" Cathy asked off shocked to here that first one?

"And Tigers?" Chris asked secondly in getting that part clear?

"And Bears?" Sammy stated in reminding the group of one more animal.

"Or All of the above!" Max proclaimed out, which got many stares focused on him? "What, I thought we were discussing the A, B, C, & D, choices here?" The rabbit asked a bit off in sensing he was thinking this was some quiz question discussion or something?

"If we were, I go with M, for Max? Cause we're we come from, Max has always been know to be dangerous animal alive." Sam shook his head off to exclaim that in any case, Max has been known to be very dangerous.

"Gaugh…." Cathy gasped in recalling back the discussion, from hearing there were such dangerous creatures? "Lions? And Tigers? And Bears?" The girl repeated to herself in thinking that isn't good? "Oh my geezers?" The alien girl felt very worriedly concern if they should run into such dangerous preys.

"Better stick close, gang?" Sam issued to the group on what they gotta do now here.

"Don't wanna get eaten, and all that?" Max nodded in agreement, stick close, and don't go far.

Soon Cathy grasped her arms for one on Chris on her left and one on Sammy to her right while Sam & Max were keeping the back side of the group guarded.

"Lions, & Tigers, & Bears?" Cathy, Chris, Sammy, Sam & Max repeated when they took a few steps forward on the road while Toto followed too.

"Oh my, my?" Cathy yelped to still be worried from such a thing.

"Lions, & Tigers, & Bears?" The group said this together while trying to pick up a little paste.

"Oh my, my, my?" Cathy yelped out another yelp in fearing of which direction the 'said' animals may come out?

"Lions, & Tigers, & Bears?" The group said this a little more faster while picking up their paste which Toto had to run a bit to catch up.

"Oh my, my, my, my?" Cathy repeated in how they are hurrying to avoid such creatures.

"I'm sensing a pattern here, Sam?" Max spoke to his partner in seeing this repeated stuff has some meaning?

"Oh well, can't go against this, little buddy?" Sam shrug off that thought to just allow the copper duo to continue doing this.

"Lions, & Tigers, & Bears?" The group again repeated this response while trying to rush almost onward.

"Oh my, my, my goodness?" Cathy responded again, they have to get out of the forest before….

"GRUUOORrrgh!" Suddenly, there was a loud roaring sound that came from within the forest.

"Huuagh!" Cathy gasped out from hearing that loud roar that came out of nowhere?

"Aaaaugh?/Woooah?" Sammy yelped to a stop, but Chris yelped too much to jump off the ground.

"Sam, was that your stomach growling?" Max asked from asking a stupid question if that noise was his pal's stomach?

"I thought it was yours?" Sam looked to his pal in thinking the same, but if it wasn't, then it could mean one thing?

The group moved backwards, unaware of what happened or what even happened until…?

"Oh no! Look! Look!" Chris yelped shocked to point out at something that made him, Cathy, Sammy, even the Freelance Police have gapping shocked expressions?

Suddenly coming out of the forest, on a fallen tree on all fours, looked like an yellow fur humanoid lion, sharp claws, a brown lock of hair around his head along with his bushy end tail, and emerald eyes. But the weirdest thing was, that it looked like a teenage boy, strangest thing was, the Freelance Police seem to recall seeing that person before, but where?

"RAarugh-RAaourggh!" The lion boy roared to scare the group of travelers. "RAaorugh-RaaorRRough!" Then as he stepped down a bit to roar, made the group moved backwards more. "RAArurrgh-RRrouRruffvhm" The lion kid roared again, spooking the gang before standing on his two feet. "ROURr-RRrugffhmmm!" Then in a shocking feet, the lion boy roared while he jumped off to land before the group.

"Quickly everyone, split up!" Sam issued a quick order on what the group has to do against this unexpected company?

"Head for the HILLS!" Max shouted off that they need to get away, and fast if they wanna live here!

Pretty much, the gang had to scramble in alert. Cathy quickly hid behind a tree, Chris lost his balance on the ground, even Sammy tripped backwards to land on her back. Only the Freelance Police came face to face, with this lion creature?

"RAurhg-Rrruffbhmm…" The lion boy made more of his growls, sounding furious. "GruvhmmMruvhmm…." But then the lion kid felt a strange tingle in his voice at this moment?

"What, he got a hairball?" Max asked from seeing this lion person was having some trouble with his roars?

Suddenly, the lion boy looked to Chris the Scarecrow where he was. "RAarugh-Ruuffvhmmm…." He made a growl noise that made Chris stay in his place without moving. "Gruuvhmm-Rruffuvhmm…" This guy continued to make a loud shout of cat growling noises. "Gruffvhmm-Rrurfvhmm..Ruufvhmm…" All those growls were sounding worse then the last, even to make Sammy who held her axe close to her in not sure what this person could do? "Grugghvmmm-RRrurrfhvvmm…." Then the lion was starting to growl and snarl at the Freelance Police that were in the center, trying to keep their brave faces up, some how?

"I think he sees us, Max?" Sam whispered to his partner in noticing they got a lion looking right at them.

"So, I be lion if I said I was not a rabbit?" Max exclaimed to make a funny joke about his situation of lying to not be a rabbit.

"Cute, mister humorist before getting chowed up?" Sam sternly remarked his partner to be telling jokes in front of danger.

Suddenly, the lion boy started to stand up on his feet before…getting into a stance for a fighter in a wrestle ring? "Hugh, put them up! Put them up!" The Lion kid stated in wanting someone to put up their dukes, but other then Cathy hiding, Chris, Sammy, even the stump Freelance Police didn't know what to say about this person? "Which one of you is first?" The Lion kid spoke in wanting to see who would go up against him. "I'll fight you all together if you want?" The lion rushed up in stating he'll take them all on, but that made Chris & Sammy yelp a bit from this guy sounding really tough for them to handle.

"Is that a challenge?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow in hearing what this lion kid was referring too?

"I'll fight you all with one paw tied behind my back!" The lion kid exclaimed to the shaken scarecrow boy & tin girl when he placed his left hand behind his back. "I'll fight you while standing on one foot!" The Lion kid even went so far to lift up his left foot to show how he'll fight these guys with handicaps if he has to.

"That seems to be a challenge, little buddy?" Sam nods his head in seeing this lion kid was trying to pick a fight with them?

"I'll fight you all with my eyes closed!" The lion boy turned to Sammy with his eyes closed, as stating he'll fight blind even.

"Well he's talked me into it!" Max shrug off his shoulders in thinking he may as well go in to fight this guy.

"Better wait Max, this kid's obviously thinking with over confidence?" Sam held back his best pal to not go in just yet, seemed this boastful behavior reminded the duo of someone, some how?

"Neither bothered me bother?" Max shrug off his shoulders in saying he doesn't mind the idea of facing this lion kid in a fight?

"You're a rabbit, he's a lion!" Sam remarked off to remind his buddy that this opponent particular 'eats' rabbits from where they come from.

Soon when the lion kid opened his eyes, he noticed Sammy had a weapon in her hand; her axe. "Oh, pulling the old axe on me, ahh?" The lion kid approached Sammy to make himself seem like he's not scared of what the tin girl was doing, no, he came up to look more ready to tussle with this foe.

"Now…now, I don't wanna use this?" Sammy yelped herself against the ground, axe to her chest while stating she had no plans of the sort.

"Sneaking up on me, ah?" Then the lion kid turned to Chris, seeing that while he was talking to Sammy, this scarecrow moved a bit while the Freelance Police just stood to watch? "Why….RRrurffvhm…" The lion kid got into a boxing pose, looking ready to throw a punch, but let off a growl. "Rrrurfvhmm…." He did that first one to Chris, then the next one on Sammy to get them scared, all while Cathy watched this from a safe place.

"Hey, hey now!" Sammy was speaking up against this unknown person trying to scare them. "Just go away and leave us alone already?" The girl made of tin was telling this lion kid to just leave the group alone.

"Wow, she's really…." Max was almost about to say something, if Sam didn't stop him in what he expected was gonna be heard.

"Don't even say it, Max!" Sam stated with a stern face in not wanting his little buddy to even finish that sentence.

"What? I was gonna use tin and shaking like a leaf in a pun joke?" Max asked off confused in why he had to stop himself from making a funny pun?

"That's what I'm afraid of you using at this time?" Sam quoted off in believing if his partner got away with it, he be looking at one upset tin girl.

"Oh, scared huh?" The lion boy spoke with a sly tone in seeing that Sammy was chickening out. "Afraid hugh?" As he went on, Cathy peeked from her hiding spot in what the lion boy was doing. "Hugh, how long do you stay fresh in there in that can? Hahaahah?" The lion kid pointed to Sammy, as she almost felt like her body of tin was shaking which this guy made a joke to laugh boastfully.

"And with confidence, comes 'over' confidence?" Sam shook his head in seeing this lion kid was really just boasting about how tough he is.

"Boy does it ever?" Max nodded in knowing the same understanding of this lion kid's personality, being so calm, acting superior, the Freelance Police seen it all.

"Come on, get up and fight? You shivering junk yard!" The lion kid got serious to demanding that Sammy straighten up, so that she can put up a fight against the boy. "Rrrarugh!" The lion kid even made a few swings with his fist to make him look tough as always.

"I….I will, when my tins stop shaking?" Sammy exclaimed from trying to get herself under control from still being almost jumpy about what she's feeling right now.

Then the lion kid looked away from Sammy, glazed pass the ready Freelance Police over to where Chris was lying still. "Why don't you put your hands up! You lop-fighter, bag of hay!" The lion came near Chris the Scarecrow, telling him to stand up if he even wants a chance to not get beaten by this tough lion.

"Hey now, that's getting personal? Mr. Lion?" Chris pointed to this person in feeling that was going overboard with the names.

"The names Danny, Danny The Lion!" The Lion kid finally went off to introduce himself as Danny to the group. "And I like to see if any one of you think you can take me on!" The boy lion pointed to himself in just getting any of these Oz folks to face him, if they dare to.

"He IS stating a challenge!" Max exclaimed from seeing clearly, this Danny guy wanted someone to fight off.

"Question is, which one will face this Danny kid?" Sam shrug off in not knowing anyone that wants to do that?

"Yes!" Sammy nodded in agreement to Danny's challenge claim before she stated this. "Get up and teach him a lesson, Chris!" The girl of tin signal her axe for the scarecrow kid to face this Danny the Lion person.

"Whah-wha-what's wrong with you? You know, teaching him?" Chris looked to Sammy, as did Danny in seeing that the girl made of tin was trying to get the scarecrow kid to face this problem.

"Well-well, well I hardly know him? That's why?" Sammy looked up to Danny's face in making an excuse about not knowing this person, so she doesn't wanna face him.

"I'll take your challenge, Lion!" Max stood forth bravely to which got many's attention on the small rabbit.

"Oh, what do we have here? A little tough rabbit & his McGruff pal?" Danny boasted in seeing the Freelance Police, not being scared by them while teasing them a bit.

"Now don't call me that?" Sam snapped with a frown face, he hates being called by that name.

"Sam, bring out the wrestle bell?" Max declared out all eager-like, as he brought out his favorite red boxing glove.

"On it!" Sam replied in suddenly bringing out a gong bell before ringing it. "GOONngvhmm…." That was the signal to start a match fight which Max was getting into the spirit of.

"I'm the Bunny Popper! The Rabbit of Speed! The High-Jacker Of the Feet!" Max was dancing his feet in a fancy way, trying to circle around Danny the Lion to get him very puzzled and very confused to where he'll be. "The Dancing Toe Jammer of Beat-Boppin'!" The rabbit rabbit declared, as he was about to make his move to take down the lion kid when….

"Trivpbhmm…" Max's left toe ended up tripping from not paying close enough attention to the floor.

"Waaugh…" Max yelped when he missed his punch to Danny who dodged away, but Sam on the other hand?

"Gaaugh…." Sam was in the way of that rabbit's attack that knocked them on the ground while the gong bell was swung in the air.

"Gongghvmm….." Which unfortunately, landed on the rabbit's head, making it wobble from the vibrating effect?

"And the Clumsy Fool that just ended up looking like a fool?" Sam sarcastically remark with a frown that Max ended up tripping his own feet that made him look silly.

"That all you got, Hah! Why, none of you got the guts!" Danny the Lion boasted more in seeing that he's got everyone scared of him now.

"Bark-Bark, bark-bark!" Suddenly Toyo was barking against Danny in defiling his right to pick on his friends.

"Grughvmm, I'll get you anyway, peewee!" Danny snarled off against the little dog for butting in suddenly.

"Arrufhvm-Arrufvm…." Then Toto quickly ran straight into the bushes to be out of sight which as he let off his howls, Cathy was gasping shock at what she saw before moving out of her hiding place.

"RRruffvhm-Rrrufvhm…." Danny growled out, before he decided to try & give chase after Toto.

"No, no!" Cathy came a bit down to tell the lion kid not to go after her sweet little doggy.

"GRgurguraaahh…WWwooooh!" Danny was growling, as he came to the bushes to find Toto, but Cathy reached down to take her dog up in her arms. "NRruaughmm….." Danny growled over the whimsy dog's cries before Cathy ran out with Toto in her arms for safety.

"Guys, look alive! Cathy's in trouble!" Sam stated to the others when they got up together to prepare to help Cathy and Toto against Danny?

"WRAAAUuuugh…." Danny the Lion came growling out, as he was almost on to Cathy holding Toto, as he almost would have attack them along with the stand up group until…..

"Slapvhmm…" Suddenly without warning, Cathy surprisingly slapped Danny's cheek before he got too close

"UUrvhmm…Ahhh-Aaahaah?" Danny yelped a bit in pain from having that slap done to him, that actually hurt him.

"Or…maybe not?" Max slowly stated in a very surprise manner that Cathy just bested the lion kid when none of them could, by slapping him in the cheek?

"Shame on you!" Cathy snapped to scold the lion with a glare of anger while the others watched surprised, and amazed by what Cathy performed.

"Uuurrgh…hey, what did you do that for?" Danny spoke between his pain and feeling near to tears suddenly? "Huuuaghmm?….I didn't bite him or any of that…?" The lion boy exclaimed that while he chased Toto, he didn't actually bite the little dog.

"But you tried too, didn't you! Don't lie to me!" Cathy sternly stated to the near crying Danny in what he almost did. "It's bad enough, picking on a straw man." The alien girl pointed in what Danny was doing, pick on poor Chris when he was down. "But when you go picking on poor little dogs!" The girl held her sweet Toto in her arms, stating it was mean of what Danny did was just unacceptable.

"What about cute, little rabbits?" Max asked off that the alien girl forgot about his involvement against this lion situation?

"Sorry to say Max, but your not even that little, or poor." Sam exclaimed to point out that Max was never seen as the helpless type.

"Well still…you didn't have to go and hit me, did you?" Danny whined a bit in feeling more moody about what's been done to him. "Whuahahahaaaah?" From what Cathy, Chris, Sammy, even the Freelance Police, saw this guy was really being all depressed? "Sniff….is my nose bleeding? DUhahaaha?" Danny held his hand to his nose, asking if from any other witnesses if he had a bloody nose from what Cathy may have done which made them seem…puzzled?

"Boy, what a baby?" Max muttered under his mouth in seeing how much Danny was acting different from his boastful self moments ago?

"Hush Max, the Lion kid's now sensible?" Sam hushed his partner to keep it down, so to not damage this lion's pride anymore then it is.

"Well gee, of course it's not bleeding?" Cathy stated from seeing the whiny Danny that his hand had no blood, which meant the nose was fine too.

"Wuahahaha-Aaahahahaha?" Danny of course, continued to cry, held his tail to wipe a little of his tears away.

"My goodness, what a fuss you're making out? All from just one little slap?" Cathy exclaimed surprised that this lion kid was making a lot of fuss over her just slapping at his face?

"Wuaghahahaaaaah?" Danny still cried from hearing this, as he was still too depressed.

"Well naturally when you go around, picking on things weaker then you are?" Cathy was explaining this knowledge to the crying lion kid. "Why, I almost would think you're nothing but a great Big Coward? Maybe a coward in lion's clothing?" Cathy declared with a clear statement that Danny the Lion was nothing but a coward, afraid of things, but tried to look big, mean, and tough on the small and weak. Shameful is what it really is.

"Duaugh, you're right? I AM a Coward." Danny announced with a straight note that he was indeed, a coward. "WUagh-Haah, I haven't got any Courage at all?" The boy cried a bit before stating that for someone like him, he hasn't any courage. "Gaaugh, I even scare myself! BWaahah-aaaah?" Danny pointed that even he gets scared of himself; a vicious lion, before crying in tears again before the group.

"Wow, your just like me, practicing to scare myself." Max responded with a smile to see that this was someone that practice being scary by even scaring one's self.

"If you can do that, then you defiantly got the scary part down." Sam encouraged Danny that if he's able to be scary to himself, it should be easy around some others, right?

"Well, not me?" Danny groans out to respond about the Freelance Police's voices of sympathy. "Look at the circles under my eyes?" The lion kid pointed for the group to notice something on his eyes that seem baggy? "You see that! I haven't Slept in Weeks? GWahaha-aaah?" Danny waved off in stating this with a loud cry before going back to moaning & groaning to himself while everyone else seem to see how much trouble this lion kid has?

"Ouch? Even Max never has trouble sleeping?" Sam flinched to seeing maybe this poor lion kid has some problems involving sleep issues.

"True, with a simple knock on the skull, I'm out like a light?" Max responded to tap his head that if someone hit him over the head, namely Sam, that would work.

"Well why don't you try counting sheep? That helps?" Sammy exclaimed an idea on how the lion boy can get some sleep by counting the sheep to help Danny, but…?

"Daaugh, that doesn't do any good? I'm afraid of them? Me, a lion? Guahgh-huagh-huagh-hoooh?" Danny brushed off that idea to whine more that he's even afraid of sheep. "Waaugh-waaaugh-haaugh?" He continues to whip his tail against his eyes, like a cloth to help wipe off his tears of his depression.

"Wow, a lion that's afraid of sheep, I never would have guessed it?" Max shook his head in finding that little fact to be very surprising indeed?

"Says the rabbit that's afraid of cute E.T. toy figures saying 'Phone home' to you." Sam remarked to recall something even Max can be afraid of?

"I thought we agree, that was meant to be 'never' discussed, again?" Max gritted his teeth in annoyance that Sam ended up bringing up something he rather not discuss.

"Ah, that's too bad?" Chris stated in feeling a bit sorry for this scared lion boy that's so afraid.

"Huuagh, hhuagh?" Danny was still whimpering a bit, feeling very sad still about himself.

"Say Cathy. I got something?" Soon Chris tapped Cathy on her shoulder to get her attention. "Don't you think the Wizard could help him too?" The scarecrow kid suggested an idea to help Danny the Lion out, by having him see the Wizard of Oz.

"Well gee, I don't see why not?" Cathy exclaimed her answer in thinking that's not a bad idea to have this lion boy see the wizard for help.

"Gaugh-Haaugh?" Danny was still letting out the water works before he was being spoken by the group from what they've decided on.

"Hey Danny? Why don't you come along with us?" Cathy rested her hand on the crying Danny's hands to calm him. "We're on our way to see the Wizard now!" The alien girl stated on what she and her friends are doing at this time.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Sam proclaimed on who the person was by title name that they were going to see.

"Who lives in the Emerald City!" Max stated out in 'where' such a person even lives in at this moment in time.

"Right!" Cathy nodded to the Freelance Police in describing those parts before returning to chat with Danny. "To get Sammy here a heart!" She waved her free right hand to Sammy the Tinwoman on what she wants.

"And Chris here a Brain!" Sammy edged her axe to Chris the Scarecrow in what he wants too.

"Even to get me & Sam's missing ride too!" Max stated joyful at the thought of the duo getting their Desoto back, wherever it is?

"But mostly to go home with Cathy wanting to go back where she belongs." Sam stated that they firstly have to get the poor alien girl back home first.

"Tat's right. I'm sure with the Wizard, he can give you some Courage?" Cathy nodded with all of her friends smiling in agreement in what the wizard could do for Danny here.

"Well gee?" Danny stopped his sappy behavior to try to speak to this group. "Wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion boy like myself?" Danny was asking if this group would seem foolish or embarrass that they are with someone like him. "Cause in truth, I sure would be? Wuagh-hauagh-haaugh?" Danny stated in feeling that if he was with others, he feel ashamed cause he's not a brave lion, but a coward, and no one wants to be with someone like that?

"Oh, of course we wouldn't?" Cathy had a sad face, as she and her serious friends showed that they would not feel degraded to be with Danny, not one bit.

"Never cross our minds." Sam shook his head in feeling they would never do such a thing.

"Ehh, we've been through worst, and this isn't one of them?" Max shrug off to respond that having someone being a coward isn't 'all' that bad in hanging with them.

"Haauugh-haaugh, gee that's awfully nice of you to say?" Danny spoke between his sadness and taking some breaths. "Gaughmmm-Huuaghmm…." Of course, even from such nice words, this lion boy still feels depressed. "My life's simply been unbearable? Gwuu-Haugh-hoooh?" Danny moans and groans out in his whiny tone in what's been going on for him.

"Oh now, there, there now. It's alright now?" Cathy spoke in feeling really sorry for Danny, that she reached in her pocket to bring up a tissue for the poor lion kid.

"Waugh-haaugh?" Danny still let a few sappy noises escape him from feeling overly emotional.

"The Wizard will fix everything. I just know it." Cathy assured Danny the Lion after she dried his tears, that the Wizard of Oz will help fix his problems.

"It's…it's been so long?" Danny was trying to speak out between his crying. "Huuagh, I just?….Gotta tell you how I feel?" The lion kid stated in feeling that all of this makes him wanna tell this group on what this makes him feel like.

"Well, come on?" Cathy exclaimed out while putting Toto on the ground, then tapping Danny on his back to try it out, them them his feeligns.

"On brother Sam, it's another person's singing routine all over again?" Max remorses again in sensing a very familiar situation that's about to take place here?

"Well we'll just have to deal with it like usual, little buddy." Sam shrug off his shoulders to say that like any before, they just have to get use to it.

Soon Danny began to walk with Cathy, as he began to sing….a song of his?

_**Yeah, it's sad, believe me, missy**_

_**When you're born to be a Sissi**_

Danny sang out about himself, as Cathy held his arm while they and the rest were walking together on the road.

_**Without the vin and verve**_

Danny threw some punches from not having those things, just before the group did a little jump motion.

_**But, I could show my prowess**_

The boy lion declared in what he would be before this group with a few more arm thrust.

_**Be a Lion, not a malice**_

The lion kid declared in how he wants to show everyone he's a lion.

_**If I only had the nerve,**_

Danny shrug off his left arm in feeling that if he had the nerve, he could do just that?

The group did a little jump up before the song continued.

_**I'm afraid there's no denying**_

_**I'm just a dandy lion**_

Danny waved off his right hand in saying he can't help but face the facts, he's not even that scary.

_**A thing I don't deserve**_

The lion kid motioned off in thinking he really doesn't want to be fated like this in his life.

The group nodded before they jumped up and heard more from Danny.

_**I'd be brave as a blizzard.**_

Danny thrust his fisted hands in stating what he be like.

Sammy: _**I'd gentle as a lizard**_

Sammy spoke out in how she would be gentle with a heart.

Chris: _**I'd be clever as a gizzard**_

Chris then waved his hand out in saying he be clever with a brain.

Cathy: _**If the wizard is a wizard who will serve**_

Cathy turned to stop her friends, and cautiously pointed to them in reminding them if the Wizard of Oz can really help them out.

Chris: _**Then, I'm sure to get a brain**_

Chris spoke out with having a peaceful moment to think how he be with a brain.

Sammy: _**A Heart**_

Sammy kept her axe to her chest in thinking about how she be when she gets a heart.

Cathy: _**A home**_

Held her hands together in liking to return home where she belongs.

Max: _**Our ride**_

Sam: _**No, Our mission!**_

The Freelance Police were up to their necks in stubby in what they want, one being of need while the other is to help? Oh boy?

Danny: _**The nerve**_

Danny stated with a smile in wanting very much to get the courage he needs.

It was there, that the group smiled in seeing they all have something in common. They held their other's arms, Chris to Sammy, to Cathy, then to Danny, and Sam & Max took the back, as they prepared an additional song for this moment.

Cathy, Chris, Sammy, Danny, Sam, and Max: _**We're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

Soon the group danced off down the forest path on the Yellow Brick Road together.

_**We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz**_

_**If ever a Wiz there was**_

The group danced on the road cheerfully before going down one path on through the forest.

_**If ever, oh, ever a Wiz there was**_

_**The Wizard of Oz is one**_

We soon see the group about to head out of the forest, were up ahead was bright light, peaceful scenery of the Yellow Brick Road ahead.

_**Because, because, because, because, because**_

As the group sang, Toto followed behind them near the Freelance Police, as they continued to dance and sing to their light at the end of the forest trail.

_**Because of the wonderful things he does**_

On that last close second, Chris almost trips if he wasn't pulled up in time by Sammy while they continued down their path.

_**We're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

Now the gang was finishing up their song number, as they were going down a little hill that will lead to the other part of the Yellow Brick Road. Without a doubt, with their new friend, Danny the Cowardly Lion, or hoping not to be a coward once he gets his nerve of courage. But now with Cathy's group gotten bigger, she feels almost more safer then ever to head to the Emerald City where the Wonderful Wizard of Oz resides in.

But once the gang was a little away, once again, some familiar ponies were seen, the same size mares that were following them all the way from Ponyville. As Cathy group was already out of sight, these six ponies were discussing the matter of what they saw happen here right now, from noticing Danny the Lion's joining, especially for who is afraid.

"Boy howdy, I'm almost not sure if wha happened, actually happened?" Applejack spoke a bit puzzled from what she and her pony pals even saw just happened was real enough?

"Me neither, the confronting of a lion, followed by such an act needs a LOT, more work?" Rarity spoke in highly classifying the subject as something never foreseen, namely Danny the Lion trying to be two things, but had only one of them down from courageous to cowardness.

"Hehn, if that lion didn't show his true colors, I may have gone a little over the top in taking his challenge." Rainbow Dash spoke with a gutsy attitude, throwing her front hooves left and right, making a boxing fighter stance of her own.

"Guys, I think we're missing the point here?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in terms of reminding the others that they are not here to discuss such a matter?

"Oh, are we playing a game of continuing the dots? Cause I LOVE that game!" Pinkie Pie popped behind Twilight, then around again in stating her cheery self about playing a misunderstanding game.

"Not what I'm getting at, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed with a puzzled expression and a raised eyebrow in what her pink friend mistook for?

"Well, I'm just happy that no one got hurt?" Fluttershy spoke off in terms about people not getting hurt during that whole surprise lion event. "Though I'm sorry that the rabbit and dog creatures got tripped over what happened?" The pegasus pony stated with some thought of concerns about what happened to the Freelance Police when they almost fought against Danny, which ended up in a silly nonsense manner?

"Relax Fluttershy, those two are tough as nails!" Rainbow Dash swung off her left hoof in stating that Sam & Max of the Freelance Police are a lot tougher then they appear, and that's saying something.

"Gee, I wonder if they are sensible to hammers then?" Pinkie Pie spoke out puzzled in what would happen if those that are tough like nails, meant really tough hammers? It's an intriguing fact that would be curious to the pink pony, no doubt?

"Well what about that new associate of theirs, you know?" Rarity spoke in proclaiming another fact about a new additional member to Cathy's team. "The lion boy?" The stylist unicorn pony declared in knowing that along with Cathy with the Freelance Police, there are Chris the Scarecrow, Sammy the Tinwoman, & now Danny the Lion.

"Shoot, I thought he was just some wild animal dat wanted to pick fights?" Applejack spoke with a serious expression in how she saw Danny's act, but then sign with a sorrow expression next? "But after seeing da poor critter, I guess he was only trying to make some way to defend himself?" This Earth pony farm girl knew that someone like Danny must have it extra tough to try to do things like that to stay well, in some way that is?

"I feel sorry for that poor lion?" Fluttershy spoke with a concern feeling of what was wrong with Danny. "Being so shy, so afraid, saying he lacks courage? It makes me feel like I wanna help whatever's making him be this way?" The sweet pegasus pony exclaimed in how such a creature lacks courage seem to be a calling for her kindness to aid?

"Yeah Fluttershy, he kinda makes you think of someone we know?" Twilight Sparkle made a smile at her shy friend in some how getting a good feeling, she knows 'who' else acts a bit like Danny the Lion with being scared.

"Oh, oh, are we playing a guessing game now?" Pinkie Pie raised her left hoof to get some attention in what she believes is happening. "Um, um, don't tell me, I can get this?" The party Earth pony was trying to think the right answer for this, but…?

"Forget that! We got another issue to wonder about?" Rainbow Dash cut off Pinkie Pie's wild guessing game to state that the Mane Six have other matters to attend too.

"As much as I can't say this much, I agree with Rainbow?" Rarity spoke with the most undeniable statement of agreeing with the dare devil pony of the group on something. "Cathy may have more friends, but other then those Freelance Police chaps, they don't seem to be well defensive against hostile threats?" She exclaimed that not many of the newest members of the group going to see the wizard seem like the well known best protecters?

"Which is why we're going along!" Applejack stated with a determined expression that for anything, they need to keep a close watch on Cathy. "To keep an eye out for them." To many, they came all this time to make sure Cathy was safe, and if there's trouble that the girl's group can't handle, then they step in.

"But only from a distance?" Twilight Sparkle reminded her friends of this important note with a stern expression. "I don't know how much trouble we'll be in when this is all over?" The smart pony stated with a cautious look, worried about many of their friends and family knowing of what they are doing by now?

"Well, maybe we should find out where they're going next?" Fluttershy requested out of the blue to figure out where they are all heading towards next, from following the path Cathy's group is still taking?

"Wrususuvhmm…" Twilight Sparkle used her magic from her horn to bring out her map in progress. "According to this, they'll come across a bridge or two, but in-between is another forest?" Twilight Sparkle stated from what will basically be seen, is a few more bridge crossing area along with another forest path?

"Hugh, what's that sign on that part of the forest mean?" Pinkie Pie looked at something puzzling, a weird mark on the mark section for the next forest that had a red circle cross mark that said 'caution' on it?

"Gee, I'm not sure?" Twilight Sparkle responded a bit puzzled and unsure herself on that matter? "Frrusvhhmm…." She used her magic to return her map into her sack pack again. "Nothing says what's in that area for sure?" The smart pony stated with a cautious feeling that whatever maybe is in that part of the forest, if the map says caution, then they may have to be on their guard for something…unexpected?

"Well we won't know until we face this unknown head on!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed without fear that they just gotta face this problem, head on! "Come on girls! Are you with me on this?" This dare devil pony flew around her friends in wanting to hear their support on her decision.

"Don't get your basket too overfull, Rainbow Dash." Applejack spoke out to have her friend just wait a moment before going off on the subject. "If we're walking blindly, then we can't expert to help our pals out of a jam blindly?" This rowdy pony exclaimed that they have to think this through, not jump in blindly instead.

"Unless what they're caught in 'is' sticky jam, then we'll have to find a large spoon?" Pinkie Pie popped up again to raise her left hoof in stating what they would have to do if the situation calls for it.

"Pinkie Pie, if it's on the ground, I don't think it's lady-like to eat something from the floor?" Rarity spoke with high class that they shall not touch something that's grossly defiled for being on the ground for so long.

"Gee willies, you're right Rarity?" Pinkie Pie spoke with a complete shocked face before saying this next. "We'll have to find something else to eat that stuff?" That made Rarity sign in seeing how silly her pink pony friend was being in not getting the point?

"Hey guys?" Fluttershy spoke to get some attention, which she did before continuing. "Maybe instead of arguing over what to do, we should just do what we know to do?" After she said this statement, she received quiet stares from her friends that made her, a little shy? "Um, that is if everyone else is okay with it?" The shy pony expressed if everyone was okay with her idea at least.

"Fluttershy has the right idea, let's just keep on working together to watch over Cathy's group, agreed?" Twilight Sparkle spoke with a sheer smile of determination, that this group needs to help watch Cathy's group for any signs of trouble to help a hand, and wanted to know if everyone else was in agreement there.

"Oh Yeah! I'm in!" Rainbow Dash pumped up her hooves in saying she's in this alright.

"Sounds Delightful." Rarity smiled to nod in full agreement to what has been made here.

"Shot, count on me!" Applejack nodded while elbowing Twilight in happily agreeing to that there idea.

"Oh, oh, me too! Me Too!" Pinkie Pie cheered to wave her hooves in the air to also agree on the same subject.

"I'll also help if I can?" Fluttershy slowly raised her hoof to gently say that she wants to help out just like any other would.

"Okay, now then, lets keep up our paste." Twilight Sparkle nodded while telling her friends to keep up their movement to following Cathy's group. "But remember, we can't let them know we're following them. Not yet, anyway." The smart pony stated to remind the others that this is their undercover work, so it has to be kept on the down low.

"Roger!" The other mare ponies responded in agreement to that statement.

Soon this group of six mare ponies were off to follow this Yellow Brick Road by walking or flying. Knowing that whatever more adventures are waiting for them, not all of them are going to be about the Wicked Witch of the West? No, for things are only about to be started from here, and everyone is going to have to be on their extra guard while traveling to get to the Emerald City? But where the Yellow Brick Road takes them is still a mystery in itself that has yet to be figured out?

**VISION NOTE:** The funny gag of 'I be lying' used with the 'lion' is used here, as it's a very tricky, but funny comical phrase to use.

There is a hidden meaning to what Max almost said if Sam hadn't stop him. Which if you figured it out, then you can see why it's cleverly hidden.

There are some made up names for when someone is being known as a wrestler I used for Max's decryption.

The reference to E.T. that's popular to kids known as 'E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial', is noted from many who remember the phrase 'E.T. Phone Home' sentence line.

What a **VISION** here, and now the entire cast of the original (from my choice picks) are together to go to the wizard. Now as you know, the VISION-KING has a few other surprises to prepare here that you may find interesting. Now as many of you maybe figuring it, the next scene is clear to like the original in what's to happen, right? Well….NOT QUITE! You see, in this **IN-VISIONMENT**, I've made some twist and turns to make it very unexpected, yet intriguing. For in the next part, the group come to a sudden halt, when the 'bridge' they want to cross, is….broken? And only one of them can possibly help Cathy's group get across, but will he be brave enough? Also, the Freelance Police seem to notice that they are not alone, as some 'unexpected travelers', maybe following them? How can the Mane Six keep their covers from being blown so soon, yet feel they have to help in this tricky situation? It's full of questions, puzzles and mysterious, the kinds that draw us in? So stay tune here, we'll have more to show, cause after all….there are a few 'surprise twist' you'll never expect to see happen expect here….where the magic of CROSSING three Wizard of Oz works, come into play? Yes indeed, won't this be something.


	9. Chapter 09 Bridge Out?

Author Note: A high greetings to all my loyal viewers and followers out there. I welcome you all to this special chapter, for the "King Of VISIONS" has a little surprise in what we've usually see in Wizard Of Oz Fanmakes. This here promises to be an **ENVISIONED** scene to really catch our eyes. And the surprises are a special twist not even from the original of this chapter, to fit the 'themes' of characters that are seen here to make us laugh, make us enjoy, and such more. So if you're ready to **VISUALIZE** what I've got planned here, then you're all in the right place. Cause when you reach the end of this, there will be an announcement in stating 'something' that will take place. It may fit as more as interesting news for the 'certain' reader viewers here that might be curious to check it out, but it's up to them? Until then, enjoy what is presented here, and remember to have fun in what you see here…cause you can expect more will be on the way.

**Chapter 09) Bridge Out?**

After getting out of the forest, the group was seen walking over a few more hills while having some chats at this time.

"Boy you guys, this road seems almost endless?" Cathy spoke from seeing that they've been on the Yellow Brick Road for quite some time? "But we can't give up?" The girl perked up, as she had to move on with Toto following her.

"Oh I'm so excited about meeting the wizard! Aren't you Sammy?" Danny spoke towards Sammy in feeling pretty good about meeting the famous Wizard of Oz.

"No doubt about it!" Sammy smile to nod in agreement, as she knows that understanding feeling very much. "If I had a heart, it would be pounding Danny." Sammy patted her chest plate in knowing with a heart now, it be pounding with excitement.

"Hugh, you don't say?" Danny responded in finding that to be a surprising idea, just as he followed Sammy after those ahead.

But then while the rest passed, the Freelance Police soon noticed something strange near a patch of flowers? There was a sign covered over by this garden work, it said 'DANGER! Enter At Own Risk?' on the label? Now in normal conditions, this meant one thing to the copper duo…trouble was ahead?

"Say Sam, does this sign tell us anything?" Max asked a bit puzzled from seeing this sign alerting of danger?

"Only that something ahead is dangerous and that we should warn Cathy and the rest?" Sam stated with a serious face, the duo have to quickly catch up to their friends to let them know of this.

Suddenly, as Chris was walking ahead of the group, one of his feet stopped cause….the Yellow Brick Road has ceased?

"Huuagh?" Chris looked down to gasp in surprise, and good reasons why. "Oh my, this is bad?" The scarecrow kid exclaimed from seeing something was wrong before him.

"Gaaugh! Chris!" Cathy gasped with her hand on her lips in seeing something ahead where Chris was.

"Ahhh Cathy, I think we have a problem here?" Chris turned to tell Cathy that from his worried expression, they have a little problem on their hands.

"What's the matter Cathy? What's wrong?" Sammy asked when she and Danny approached Cathy and Toto, as they saw something concerning the girl from Earth?

"Look!" Cathy pointed her left hand to state something for all to see this.

"Hauaugh?" Soon Sammy & Danny both gasped at seeing something that made Cathy feel worry.

"The road sure did ended in a hurry?" Chris stated that he was a foot away from going over an edge of the road? Which in turn, lead to a bottom hill and that only a tiny island canyon tower of land was visible below?

"Hey guys, we think there's danger….." Sam called out, as he and Max came to a skidding halt when they caught up to everyone….only to notice the cliff where the road ends?

"Ahead? Hugh, they musta got the memo?" Max finished to say before stating off in that the gang here don't need them to say anymore of what they got?

"Chris! Be careful or you'll fall!?" Cathy called out in worry that her friend could fall if he's not being cautiously careful now.

"Oh my, it's a long ways down?" Danny nervously stated in seeing that from the drop point by the cliff, it's a longs way down.

"Quickly, come back here!" Sammy called out to Chris that he should get away from that edge of the cliff, and here where it's more safer.

"Oh please you guys, stop yelling at me, cause you're making me nervous too?" Chris exclaimed to his friends that all their yelling is getting to him; and not in a helpful way. "Just calm down while I step back from the edge." The scarecrow kid stated that he just needs time to back away from danger, is all.

Slowly, but surely, Chris took a step from his position. Everyone watched and was worried, concern if their friend was gonna make it or not? But soon in a relief moment, the gang sign that Chris the Scarecrow got away from the dangerous cliff edge on time.

"But guys, what do we do now?" Chris asked puzzled from seeing the other side had the Yellow Brick Road, but how can they get across now?

"Well we don't have much 'road' left to follow, if this cliff's bridge road is in shambles?" Sam stated in puzzlement in seeing that something caused the bridge to come apart, so now it looks hopeless to cross it?

"Does this mean we have to go back the way we came to go around it? Back where we meant Chris?" Max asked in wondering they have to go all the way back and try another route that'll take them longer around this problem?

"No way, there must be a way across?" Sammy the Tinwoman cut in to disagree about that plan, especially since it take too long. "Think maybe we could build a bridge?" While Sammy discussed, it looked like Danny was backing away from the area with a gloom of fear on his expression about that cliff?

"Build a bridge? We can't do that?" Chris stated that trying to build a new bridge would be out of the question, and here's why. "That take weeks to do, and that witch Hecate is not the patient type to not strike us when we're down?" The scarecrow kid made a good point, both the time it take to make a bridge, to the wicked witch that's after Cathy for the ruby slippers.

At this time, the six mare ponies hid behind some large bush near a boulder. They all saw the travelers problem of crossing a cliff without a bridge, so now that leaves the importance of what to do here? As they were whispering under silence, so the group before them would not notices or hear them so likely.

"Well Twilight, what now?" Applejack whispered to her smart friend if she knows what can be done here?

"Yes, they can't cross that cliff if the bridge's down?" Rarity stated with much concern that no one can cross something that's too far from the other?

"Well how's about me and Fluttershy swoop in to offer them our pegasus airlines!" Rainbow Dash declared out that she and her other pegasus friend offer a helping hand, or hove in this case.

"But we need to take them one at a time, and besides…..I'm not as strong as Rainbow Dash is?" Fluttershy stated with a shy personality in knowing that she's not that strong, kind-hearted yes, but lifting so many over that cliff will be tricky, especially when they aren't ponies.

"Well unless it's a big emergency? Hugh….., they'll just have to use their brian powers?" Twilight Sparkle stated with a heavy sign, that Cathy's group needs to solve this on their own.

"Oh, does that mean they're part unicorns too?" Pinkie Pie suddenly asked a puzzling question from hearing that part of the discussion by misunderstanding it?

"Hugh, no Pinkie Pie, they're not?" Twilight Sparkle signed before shaking her head to tell her pink friend that that's not it at all.

"Hush now every pony, something's going on now?" Applejack hushed her friends with a serious face from seeing something happening with the others around now.

"Maybe if we discuss our ideas, we can come up with a solution?" Cathy suggested what she and her friends can do to come up with a solution to this problem? "What's your idea of thought here, Danny?" The girl turn to look at Danny, who was busy kneeling with his hands on his head about their scary situation?

"Well, my idea is too scary to try?" Danny shook his head off from thinking of something 'scary' that he didn't liek, as only Toto kept this fraidy cat company.

"I know one thing that could scare me?" Sam exclaimed out that he's got something to fear.

"What's that Sam?" Max asked curiously in wanting to know such an answer to this mystery which was...?

"Having to deal with Brainy Culture or Peepers all in the same day?" Sam shuttered off to say, in imaging such a horrific thing to ever happen to him.

"Boy, that 'would' be a nightmare." Max declared out surprised himself to hear this odd idea stated out, and from his partner too?

"Oh dear, what can we ever do? If I could stretch, that would help, but my alien powers are useless here?" Cathy signed in sorrow in seeing that they have nothing to help the group get over the cliff?

"Carkkh-Carrkh!" A crow was seen flying over the group, almost laughing at their pathetic situation.

"Ohhh, that bird's just taunting us? I know it!" Max snapped in feeling his patience growing thin, that even the birds are toying with their stuck state?

"Settle down Max, it's the pressure of us stuck here that's got you paranoid." Sam patted his partner on the shoulder to keep Max from doing anything foolish, if we're lucky?

"Boy you guys, I wish I was strong like that bird is?" Chris exclaimed in his grief moment of wishing to be something he isn't? "Then I could just fly across?" The boy made of straw exclaimed what he wish to be, so that he could get over this cliff if he flew?

Suddenly, what the scarecrow kid spoke ended up being the inspiration of an idea.

"Wait a second here, Chris? That's not a bad idea." Cathy smiled in stating that her friend was on to something about 'flying' which would get them across this dilemma.

"Cathy, may I remind you that none of us has wings or can fly?" Sammy pointed out the detail problem that none of the group have anything that allows them flight of any kind?

"How's about we use the old 'feather and glue' gag on our arms to flap across?" Max held up his hand to make a suggestion that was just ridiculous, and crazy to hear.

"And plunge to our doom while at it?" Sam rhetorically stated Max's idea getting them into more trouble then out of it, if they survive that is.

"It's true about all those things, but we can do the next best thing!" Cathy nodded in knowing that Sammy's point is noted for a good fact, but there is 'one alternative' route to try. "Am I right, Danny?" The alien girl looked over to the scared lion kid who was near Toto.

"Waaugh!" Danny yelped in surprise, as he was suddenly getting a bad feeling in where Cathy was going about that discussion. "Cathy, I know what you are thinking, that's what my idea was that scared me? So please don't ask me to be brave here?" The cowardly lion exclaimed that the alien girl is thinking of using him in a way to cross the cliff, but he's too scared to try something that dangerous.

"What is this talk about?" Max asked a little unsure in where this discussion is suppose to be heading?

"I think Cathy is wanting Danny to be a lion, and to jump across that spot?" Sam stated clearly that Cathy has an idea for the bridge-out case, but will need Danny's help to make it work.

"Ohhhh….?" Some of the others however, let off a groan that Danny the Lion won't help them, all because he's too afraid.

"Oh man, how can we get to the Emerald City to see the wizard if we're stuck here? Waiting for the witch to get us?" Chris moaned in seeing that with no other way around this, it'll be an even longer time before they reach their destination.

Silence filled the air from all the members near the cliff? Even the ponies hiding felt the tension of the travelers having a problem in how to get across? Without wings for flight, they can't do it, and with Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy the only types of pegasus to do so unable to in keeping their cover for big emergency, how can anyone move forward? This problem was making even the Freelance Police not come up with anything, but after a while, even Danny could sense the atmosphere of what's happening….and decides to act.

"Ohhh, alright? You talked me into it? I'll do it!" Danny finally signed in giving up in trying to not help when he see's his friends are depending on his aid for their chance to cross?

"Huagh?" Sammy turned from where she was looking when thinking over before hearing Danny say he'll help them?

"You mean you'll do it, Danny?" Cathy smiled to cheerfully exclaimed in seeing her friend will help them all over the cliff after all.

"What, what's he suppose to do?" Chris asked a bit puzzled, as he's not following what everyone was wanting Danny the Lion to do that could get them across the cliff?

"Hmm, that's what I wanna know?" Pinkie Pie spoke from her hiding place in seeing something strange about to begin?

"Hush! They'll hear you?" Rainbow Dash covered Pinkie Pie's mouth, so she wouldn't blow their cover.

"Look guys, I can't fly?" Danny spoke from standing up with a little courage, as Toto steps away for the lion kid to speak. "But I can put each of you on my back and…mmm, try to jump across?" By the sounds of it, Danny knows that with his lion ability for agility and speed with his strength, he can leap across with a rider on his back. "One at a time, of course?" The boy stated that he can't do it all in one go, too dangerous, so best to play it safe. "But I'm also very scared about doing it?" The lion boy stated with concern worries that he just doesn't feel up to this kinda task?

"You'll make it, I know it!" Cathy spoke with an assured simile and tone to believe in Danny's effort.

"Right, from where we see, there's a middle section?" Sam pointed that right below, was a small spot where if Danny the Lion jumps off right and punches on that mid-section, he'll get across, then back and forth again.

"Must have been used on the bridge before it mysteriously broke off?" Max wiggled his fingers in the air to describe how something may have been used before the structure crumbled down?

"Well I'm the lightest here?" Chris stated out to his friends about his weight out of everyone here. "So I think you should carry me first, Danny." The scarecrow kid made a good statement that if Danny carries the group, the lightest should go first off hand. "Then you'll have lots of strength left for the others, right?" From this conclusion, Danny must carry Chris, being more light then the rest before going to more to heaviest.

"Well, I hope so?" Danny moaned a bit unsure, just as Chris set himself on Danny's back when the lion kid was on all fours.

"Don't worry Danny, you can do it! Believe in yourself!" Cathy spoke with an assured belief smile of her tone that she has fate in her friend's ability.

The ponies saw this and almost felt like they shouldn't take their attention off this for even a second?

"Twilight, do you think we should, oh I don't know…help unnoticed for their sakes?" Rarity spoke a bit uncertain if this plan to have Dany the Lion jump the group over the cliff sounded even remotely safe for the group?

"Well, maybe….but you and me will do something with our unicorn magic to levitate them. Just in case!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed out in feeling they may have to step in, but only the unicorns with their magic. Just in case things do look bad that a little magic could help out?

Suddenly, the ponies duck when Sam & Max almost saw their faces, but only got a small glimse of the horns that duck away?

"Hey Sam, what was that?" Max asked from almost thinking there was something near the group?

"If I didn't know any better, I could swear that was a horn?" Sam spoke somewhat concern in what he would make on what they noticed?

"Okay….hold on tight, Chris?" Danny addressed to the scarecrow kid, as he was slowly backing up a bit, all to get a running start.

"I'm holding!" Chris nodded to reply, as he held onto Danny's mane for grip effort just for the occasion.

Soon Danny was running as fast as he can, as he took the first leap across the edge.

"RAarurughh!/WAaaaugh!" Danny roared out while Chris screamed out, just as it broke apart one brick off the road near the cliff's edge. As they made the jump, one portion of the yellow brick road near the edge broke off? "Urragh!/Uuuagh?" Soon from Danny's mighty jump, he and Chris landed on the other side without a doubt.

"Aaaaugh?" Sammy signed in relief, Danny & Chris made it over to the other side.

"They made it!" Cathy smiled for joy while looking to her friends that nodded in agreement.

"Arrff-Arrff!" Toto barked for cheering of Danny's work effort which was seen.

"Now that takes courage." Sam pointed out a positive look on how well Danny did that.

"Plus not thinking with a brain helps too!" Max added up to say that only those without a brain would try a stunt like that.

"So far, so good?" Danny stated in thought, as he came over to the other side of the edge where he & Chris stared at Cathy's group on their far side of the cliff. "You're next, Cathy!" Danny told the girl from Kansas County that she would be next to get across.

"Okay. Come with me, Toto." Cathy spoke to her dog, as she bend down to have Toto come with her on this trip.

"Arff-Arff!" Toto barked before he jumped into Cathy's arms, as the girl wanted to bring her favorite pet with her.

"WAauughhh…." Then without delay, Danny moved back enough before jumping to leap across the cliff. "WAAAauughh….." Danny manage to land on the other side of the cliff with still some tiles of the road's cliff edge undisturbed.

The ponies in hiding sign in relief, not only did Danny make it with Chris, but he got back with the others awaiting him, close call.

"Well I'll be mozing on down by the farm, dat plan wasn't half bad?" Applejack spoke with being half-surprised that such a leap jump was pulled off.

"Yeah, that lion kid really 'Ace' that stunt, perfectly!" Rainbow Dash cheered with a smile, thrown a few hoof shots in liking how that dare-devil stunt was performed.

"Well, lets hope he can keep this up?" Fluttershy spoke with a little relief smile to hope Danny keeps this act up some more.

Then we see Danny on all fours again, near Cathy who held onto Toto before the girl got on his back. "Now just grab my mane and whatever you do Cathy, don't let go!" Danny told Cathy in what she had to do when preparing to stand up with the alien girl and her little dog on his back while on all fours.

"No danger of that, Danny." Cathy assured to her friend that she'll hold on tight, no matter what.

"Okay now, here we go!" Danny declared with a bit of determination, as he ran on all fours towards the cliff.

"Barkh!" Toto barked from the running force from Danny, as Cathy held onto him tightly while she held onto the lion kid's mane.

"BRAaaugh!/AAaaugh!" Soon Danny leaped his jump while Cathy screamed a bit, just as they jumped over the edge where more crumble tiles broke off. They were soaring a bit over the air, looking like they were gonna make it and then… "Gaaaugh…." Danny manage to yelp a bit, but landed perfectly on the other side no problem.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto was barking from that overwhelming feeling they just went through.

"Well done!" Sammy relief in smiling at how well her friend manage to get Cathy, Toto, and Chris over the other side. "Just me and the Freelance Police left, Danny!" Sammy stated that now all that are left is her and the Freelance Police to get across.

"Wooohh-ooooh!" Soon Danny gets himself ready before jumping over the cliff from his across friends to get back to where Sammy & the Freelance Police were. "Ooouffvhhmm…." The lion kid yelped a bit from his landing, but still got across the edge of the road safely.

"Alright Freelance Police, I'll help you across next?" Danny stated in offering to help the copper duo across next here before going for the girl made of tin?

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer?" Max held up his hand in saying that the duo will pass on the free lion ride.

"Whah? But I…?" Danny replied a bit surprised, why would Max say he and Sam don't need his help crossing this dangerously space cliff?

"You should probably need your strength for our last member, Sammy." Sam stated to point that out of anyone, Sammy the Tinwoman will more likely weigh the most.

"But wait, how can you two get across?" Chris asked puzzled from the other side, how can the Freelance Police get over the cliff without Danny's amazing leaping ability?

"I got it!" Sam stated out in just coming up with an idea that may help out him and Max do the impossible. "Cathy, do you have a cell phone on you?" The K-9 detective requested if the alien girl they are trying to protect has a phone on her?

"Hugh, well yes, I do? But why do you ask when I can't get a signal to get anyone from home?" Cathy shrug off to reply, a bit stumped in why a phone can help them in this situation? Especially since in the Land of Oz, she can't get a good signal to reach, even by alien technology, much less her com-link?

"Just push the ring dial! That'll get me and Max going." Sam explained to Cathy that all she had to do was make the phone 'ring' while he and Max do the rest from there.

"Trust us, when in doubt, the ringing of the phone can make us plow down any obstacles!" Max proclaimed out that they'll get through anything if it means answering a phone, no matter how silly it sounds?

The hidden ponies were kinda surprised by this suggestion by Sam & Max? What were those two Freelance Police guys thinking, trying to make that jump without Danny the Lion's aid?

"Okay, there's no way they're serious?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head in disbelief in what's about to take place here.

"Why's that, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie came near her friend with a curious face in wanting an answer to a strange question?

"Because getting the strength to 'just' answer a phone is…well scientifically impossible?" Twilight Sparkle was declaring out, as scientific proof that no one could ever do something like that, right?

"It does sound undefined?" Rarity nods her thinking expression in believing her friend's words; after all, the Freelance Police don't seem very athletic to them to perform such a jump?

"Well partners, get ready? Cause those two coppers are on dat move!" Applejack signaled her fiends in hiding that it looks like the show is about to begin here?

Finally, Cathy had finished her preparation with her cell phone. "Okay, here goes, guys?" Cathy signaled her friends in preparing to do what was requested, as Sam and Max backed up a bit to get a good start.

"GrugrugruRIiiinngh!" There was a ringing tone of Cathy's phone, which was even heard over the cliff between the two sides?

"Bark?" Toto let off a sound, puzzled by the ringing that was being heard?

Then as if on cue, the Freelance Police's eyes widen, as they're instincts were kicking in with this objective: To Answer The Caller In Question?

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Max was shouting up a storm, as he and Sam were racing across the road real fast?

Then in a blink of an eye, the two Freelance Police jumped over the cliff's edge without a moments hesitation?

"I GOT IT! I GOT…GUphmm…." As Max was almost about to say, Sam then put his suddenly rope cloth coat around Max which cut off the rabbit's mouth?

"Cliffvhmm…" Then in another crazy sense, Max grabbed the edge where Cathy, Toto and Chris were by the rabbit's teeth even with a cloth in his mouth? Soon Sam climbed up his pal with sheer determination before he reached the top before his partner.

"I GOT…GOUpvhmm…." Then when Max was about to say this next part to climb up himself with his hands holding the edge, he got his head stepped on by Sam while the K-9 picked up Cathy's phone to answer it.

"Yes! Hello?" Sam was responding to the caller in hearing what was going on? "Yes, yes, yes…No, Really? Same to you?" The K-9 responded each line different then the next, just before hanging up and giving Cathy her cell phone back.

"Who was on the line, Sam?" Max questioned his partner about the caller, right after getting off of Sam's foot press to stand up straight while moving away from the cliff?

"Nobody, that was only a machine message from some late minute caller before we got here?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating that it was only a machine message, nothing else?

"Don't you just hate those unexpected record calls?" Max remarked with a dry tone in how one has to hate those things that call, but they're just recordings that annoy some people?

"Wow, that was too amazing?" Chris spoke pretty impressed by the Freelance Police's performance of that jump?

"You guys did that like it was nothing?" Cathy smiled in being happy that Sam and Max made it across with no problem.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked cheery in full agreement on that part, the copper duo were amazing to say the least.

The group that saw this were all amazed, Sam and Max made it across without any trouble? Even the ponies in hiding were baffled with nearly having just as surprise reaction to this as anyone.

"Wooh-hoo-hooo? I did not see that coming?" Rainbow Dash spoke in near awe-struck expression, seeing such a daring move be done there.

"They made it across?" Fluttershy replied in being quite amazed that the Freelance Police made it without any trouble.

"But…but that's illogical? They couldn't…I mean…No one could have done what they did? It's simply not…?" Twilight Sparkle was too flabbergasted to admit it, but she could not figure out the logical motive to perform what the Freelance Police just did?

"Honey, better give it a rest? You think too hard, dat brain of yours will overcook?" Applejack patted her smart friend on the back, saying it's best to let things be as they may move along.

"Ohh, is it anything like when you over cook a pastry, cause I hate it when that happens, and…?" Pinkie Pie was starting to gossip a bit about something similar that happened to her, but...

"Deary please, we still have to focus on the lion boy and that tin girl about to leap last?" Rarity stopped Pinkie Pie's long discussion to remind her and the rest, that there was still one more group to get across the cliff.

Finally, it was Sammy's turn, as she sat on Danny who was on all fours. "OOooagh?" Danny felt a little off at this moment, no doubt getting the heaviest person from the group? "Gee Sammy, you're awful heavy, aren't you?" Danny exclaimed from feeling how much weight the girl made of tin was weighting on him, and it was quite a few pounds.

"Well sorry for being a heavy girl made of tin?" Sammy apologized in a remarking tone with a frown that she was said to be 'too' heavy?

"Wooh, he's braver then we thought to make that statement?" Max replied surprised by what Danny just went and did in saying Sammy was heavy, girls hate being told that?

"Cocky and concern statements are two different things, Max?" Sam stated to remind his partner that what Danny said was nothing of to be the insulting type, but out of caution and concerns.

"OWwooohhh!" Soon Danny was trying to charge with all his might, as Sammy held her axe in one hand while the other was on the lion kid's mane. "BRAAwwwh!/Woooough!" Danny roared out while Sammy made a yelp noise, as their weight broke off more of the cliff's road edge? But unlike with the others, from the latest weight, Danny's leap was done halfway while the last bit going…down? "WAaaaugh!/WOoough?" Danny & Sammy were yelping in terror, as they were descending down from jumping over a cliff's edge from being weighted down a bit.

"Huuagh!/Ooough?" Cathy and Chris gasped in shock in where their friends are heading until….

"Woough…Waaugh?" Danny manage to tap on the tiny island cliff to use as a stomping spot for a boast to leap him and Sammy up.

"Oooohh, I can't watch?" Cathy yelped to not look anymore, afraid of what may happen next?

"I can't stop watching this?" Max exclaim that this action was too much 'not' to miss out on seeing.

"Figures when there's danger, you stay focus to it?" Sam shook his head with a remark tone in seeing his partner's easy statement.

"Woough-Woough, Ooowaaaugh!" Sammy was making a few yelp cries, as she held onto Danny's risky jump stunt to get them to their friends.

"WAAauuughh!" Danny was making more worried cries, as he stretched his hands out in hoping to grab something. "Crisvhvmm…." As luck would have it, Danny's claw hands managed to dig into the edge of the cliff, just before his friends. "Ooouvhmm…? Auugh?" We hear Danny's moans from struggling to keep his hold while the extra weight was on him.

"Huuagh!" Cathy gasped in seeing another shock, now Danny the Lion was near the edge of a cliff.

"Quick Max, emergency protocol!" Sam issued out before he was running to Danny's aid.

"Hugh? Oh RIGHT!" Max snapped to his senses puzzled before following Sam to give a helping hand.

"Hang on Sammy! Just hang onto my tail!" Danny called out from where the scene shows he's struggling on the cliff while Sammy was holding onto the lion kid's tail.

"I'm…I'm doing the best I can? But…." Sammy spoke from trying to keep hold of two things, her axe, and Danny's tail. "Gulpmmm?" The girl made of tin gulped with a worried tone from a sudden movement of her grip on the tail start to slip? "I think I'm slipping?" Sammy exclaim that she's starting to lose her grip on Danny's tail, the only thing that keeps her from falling.

"Uuuaagh?" Soon Danny tried to struggle himself up to the top of the cliff, as the Freelance Police were trying to help the poor lion kid out of a jam.

"Quick gang, give us a hand!" Sam turned to the others behind them, issuing that they need some help pulling Danny & Sammy up.

"And we're not referring to the clapping, but the work statement instead here!" Max remarked to point out the obvious statement on what they need.

"Danny! Stay strong, you can do this!" Chris encouraged his friend struggling, as he and Cathy joined the Freelance Police to help Danny up.

"Just pull yourself up. We'll help!" Cathy also spoke to give Danny the assurance of what he has to do, as the group, even a watchful Toto tried to help the lion kid keep up his strength to not give up.

"Waaugh…Waaugh?" Sammy was still a bit shaky, seeing that one wrong loose slip of Danny's tail, and she'll fall down a very high cliff.

"That's it! A little more." Cathy spoke from above, assuring her lion friend to keep trying to pull himself and Sammy up.

"WAaugh…." Danny was struggling with all his strength, pulling himself and the worried Sammy up.

"That's right guys, now for Sammy!" Cathy assured, as she, Chris, the Freelance Police held around Danny's mane to pull up his entire body while Sammy still hangs over the cliff by the edge of the lion kid's tail.

"Bark-Bark, Bark!" Toto barked to cheer this group on to not give in, and to keep pulling their friend up.

"Gaaugh-Aaaugh!" Chris was heard struggling, as he and the others were pulling Danny enough to get Sammy halfway on the cliff before….she was safe, which made the rest take a breath of relief.

"Uaagh…?" Suddenly, Sammy passed out on the ground before pushing her face up to open her eyes to see what's happen?"Are we alright?" The girl made of tin asked puzzled if it was safe for them now?

"Haaugh…Haaaugh…." Danny was breathing in a lot of air while looking scared stiff.

"You're both alright, thanks to Danny. Plus from the Freelance Police." Cathy spoke with a sign of relief, as Chris smiled for this, and the rest saw how out of breath Danny was.

"Ah go on! Brag more about my deed." Max blushed in feeling accepting of such comments for his praised work effort.

"Let's not spoil this moment, Bottle-Head!" Sam remarked with a frown to tell his partner to not try to brag about this.

"Yes, that was wonderful Cathy." Sammy spoke in responding to Cathy in what the alien girl stated, when the girl made of tin stood up. "Oops, sorry about your tail, Danny?" Sammy came over near the out of breath Danny to apologize for harming the lion's tail from her weight pulling on it.

"Haaugh-Haauugh, Huuaagh? Its…fine?" Danny spoke between being out of breath in hearing Sammy's apology.

"Say everyone?" Chris spoke out from noticing something about now to get the attention. "Now that we've safely made it to the other side? I got a great idea!" The scarecrow kid stated from where they are, the edge of the cliff to the side they wanted to cross. "Let's move away from the edge." Chris suggested that for safer means, they move away from this dangerous edge so to not have another situation like before.

"Sounds like a smart plan." Sam nodded in feeling that was a nice, safe idea if they ever heard one.

"Works for me!" Max nodded with a smile to agreeing to what the scarecrow kid without brain had came up with, was actually a nice thought.

Soon the group was moving away from the edge except for Cathy, Toto, plus the Freelance Police from noticing the exhausted Danny?

"Are you alright, Danny?" Cathy kneeled down to ask with concerns on the tired out Danny lying on his stomach.

"Oh, besides just being scared out of my wits? I'm just fine and dandy." Danny responded a bit nervous about the whole thing of what just happened was really scary for him. "Could we join the others?" Danny put up a more friendly smile expression, as he stood up on his feet to ask about joining Chris and Sammy who are ahead of them.

"Of course. Come on!" Cathy nodded in full understanding, as she stood up to walk with Toto to where the others were.

"I can't believe I did that?" Danny looked back over the edge of the cliff, just before turning to chase after his friends in stating out how he did that jumping over a dangerous cliff, he never believe he could actually pull it off.

But then when it almost seemed like everyone moved away, Sam and Max of the Freelance Police turned to look back from where they started to the cliff's ruined road section? There were a lot of things going through their heads, like how this bridge got destroyed to a certain feeling of being watched, but not by the evil Wicked Witch of the West, Hecate?

"Hmm…?" Sam was silently thinking from gazing at the sign of the cliff to what's the middle support road?

"I hate it when you do that Sam? It usually means something we're not comfortable around?" Max remotely remarked off in stating that whenever his pal is like this, it usual is under the terms of something not right?

"You know, I just can't figure out why that support island down there didn't break when Danny carried Sammy when he made a heavy leap?" Sam puzzled out in stating that something wasn't adding up, and it's that thought that was bugging the K-9 detective?

"Maybe it was being stubborn?" Max shrug off his shoulders in thinking that where the others landed on was not thinking of being broken off or something?

"One way to find out, Max, throw something somewhat heavy?" Sam stated off that the best way to solve this puzzling caper is to test that little island canyon themselves?

"Throwing things is my specialty." Max replied with a grin, as he picks up a big flat rock that's as wide and big as his head.

"Throvhmm.../Cruvhmm…." Then Max went to throw the stone he had that collided against that center rock tower? "CRruFrrusvhmm…." Then by the looks of it, that big piece of broken road was crumbling off until..? "Sissivhmm…." Suddenly, a little glow of some strange magic was trying to keep the mid-section intact?

"Wooh, that's unusual?" Max replied a bit stumped to see this unbelievable sight?

"Wrisisvhmm…" Then the glowing magic vanished afterwards before our copper duo. "CRrussfruvhmm…." Soon that last piece was falling off to the bottom of the cliff, never to be seen again?

"Maybe 'too' unusual, if you ask me?" Sam exclaimed with a serious face in thinking something was fishy here?

"So what's this mean Sam?" Max looked to his partner if this little event meant something at all?

"That spot would have given out if not being held by some strange force?" Sam stated that if not for that little magic holding that part of the road on a thin spike of canyon rock, the weight would have broken it off.

"Magical rocks?" Max stated a wild guess in what the cause for this musta been, like that could even be possible?

"No, more like 'someone', by my theory?" Sam shook his stern expression to state that it was not something with those rocks, but a someone that's doing this?

"Think it's the Demigoddess of Witchcraft, Hecate?" Max stated in thinking it's that evil witch that's still coming after the group that was pulling something funny over their heads?

"Doubt it! She wants Cathy and would have been better off letting any of us fall to our downfall?" Sam shook his head in recalling what the vile witch would have done at the start? "My guess is, we had help?" The K-9 detective exclaimed that this action was more helpful then harmful.

"But from 'whom', do we know helped us?" Max asked with a slyly tone in how their mysterious helper is someone they know or if they can be trusted?

"Beats me, but perhaps that feeling we felt of being followed is another key in this case?" Sam shook his head in unsure himself, but felt that maybe what the duo felt behind the bush on the other side was something related? "Like someone is following us, but might mean us no harm?" The K-9 detective pointed out that whoever is trailing them, might be trying to aid them?

"Think we should inform Cathy and the gang?" Max asked his partner if they should alert the group of this?

"Not yet, lets see how this goes?" Sam shook his head 'no', as they need more evidence to back up their claim before jumping to conclusion.

Then the Freelance Police finally turned around to head on out to catch up with Cathy and the rest. But as they did, they never saw the hidden characters coming out of the bush and appearing on the cliff where the copper duo once stood? It was Twilight Sparkle, as her horn was glowing to teleport herself along with her friends there once the coast was clear.

"Huugh, I thought they never leave?" Twilight Sparkle signed with a little relief, yet seem pretty tired out for some reason?

"Dat was a close call, y'all?" Applejack looked to her friends in seeing this was a problem, their cover was almost blown?

"I'll say, would have ruin the 'surprise', if they knew they were being followed before we jump out to them?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a statement of them revealing themselves to Cathy's traveling group, instead of what they are trying to do.

"Pinkie Pie, we're not going to surprise them like that way at all?" Rarity shook her head in stating with a frown that they are to not be seen by the traveling group.

"Well it looks like some of them figured out they have others following them?" Twilight Sparkle stated with a focus expression in knowing, 'some', that are with Cathy know of the ponies trailing them.

"They do, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked a bit cautiously in being a little surprise to hear this of some 'others' following Cathy too and might not be just them ponies.

"Who, who are they? Do we know them by chance?" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in asking from a little excitement about what's happening here now?

"Dugh guys, it's us!" Rainbow Dash declared off that the only ones following Cathy's group were the six mare ponies themselves, who else…besides Hecate, but she doesn't count…much.

"Yes, while Rarity and me were focusing on that support spot for Danny & Sammy's jump, it was kinda heavy?" Twilight Sparkle admitted that while the unicorns used their magic to help make Danny the Lion's last leap jump to safety seem like all was well, in truth, it wasn't for not of the unexpected assistance.

"And when them Freelance Police guys threw something, dat made you cautious?" Applejack stated in a bit of puzzled concerns about how the unicorns of the group flinched from what Max did when throwing a rock at that last support rock bridge.

"And you left me to handle all the work? Me, working there?" Rarity off-handed remark to Twilight for leaving her to keep a hold of supporting such a heavy object.

"But I had to dispel, and so should you have Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle explained to her friend that she needed to cancel her spell afterwards. "Cause they saw our magic and figured out we're helping them?" The smart pony pointed out that because they didn't release the stones holding the big chunk of rubble up, that now suspicion of activity was seen.

"Oh dear, I suppose that's somewhat true?" Rarity held her left hoof to her mouth, looking concern in feeling that fact was very much true.

"So what now, do we still continue?" Fluttershy asked with worry if they should continue to follow Cathy's group with the Freelance Police knowing it's not just Hecate out for them, but the mare ponies here trailing them unknowingly?

"Well the Freelance Police said they wouldn't tell Cathy or the rest? So we have a shot of keeping our cover a go!" Rainbow Dash spoke in giving her suggestion about what to do, from overhearing the conversation Sam and Max made outlaid mostly, they might still have a shot at being stealthy.

"Then let's go-go, go then after them!" Pinkie Pie popped up to cheerfully proclaim that they get going to follow the travelers ahead of them.

"Alright girls, guess that arguments settled pretty fast?" Twilight Sparkle nodded with a little smile to seeing that this discussion was settled fast. "Let's keep up our paste." The smart pony stated in needing for them to hurry to catch up to Cathy's group once more. And with that, the Mane Six were going to keep up the paste, but still be stealthy to not be noticed….but for how long can they keep this away from Cathy's group…is still unknown?

**VISION NOTE:** This chapter scene was apart from the Japanese Animated TV Series I decided to use for this story. And since this was apart of the original Wizard of Oz stories & from a few OVA works (plus seen from the Tom & Jerry: The Wizard Of Oz film (but used differently)), I decided to use it. Give a little more 'relate' work about the 'first' bridge the travelers came across and had to solve how to cross it.

The things Sam spoke of what he fears or hates most are closely related to the Sam and Max: Freelance Police Season One & Two Games of the characters that were lead to be the antagonist enemies at the very end. Also, a well known fact for us fans of the Freelance Police, anytime there is a ringing phone, Sam and Max will go crazy to answer it (even if it's a machine or recording), no matter what obstacle or who gets in the way. Plus, it was funny to use in this plot which many of you, found humorist as well.

The mentioned 'feather and glue' gag was a cartoon gig where some characters glued feathers on their arms to believe that with this method, they can fly? But in a looney reality, it wouldn't work, and if jumped off high places, they'll plunge to their downfall which made it a classic joke to be seen in any cartoons of today.

My, what a very unique **VISION** we had of seeing today, one that's very rare to find on Fanfiction these days. But don't think we're done yet, oh no, the VISION-KING has more surprises up his sleeves then any of you can expect a lot more fun to appear. For instants, there is more to be coming along on the next adventure for the travelers in Cathy's group, and especially for the Mane Six trailing them. You'll have to prepare to **IN-VISION** the action when everyone walks through a forest that's so dark and hard to see, and that the only thing worst to come across in these woods are…'Kalidahs', for sure? Everyone is up to their necks, how can they fight back and escape, and what happens if it gets worst before it gets better? It's gonna be crazy and you know, you don't wanna miss any of it! However, by next week, I'm afraid to say that this story will be on break, in order to show a short new story for a special occasion. And for you MLP:FIM fans, this short story is something so exciting and crazy while unexpected in so many levels, you can't help, but NOT, wanna get to see what's coming your way soon. So stay tune, for after next week's story is done being posted, it's back to this one…the fun is never ending around here, isn't it.


	10. Chapter 10 Beware The Kalidahs?

Author Note: At long last, we have return, my loyal followers and viewers out there. You shall now see another **ENVISIONED** work right before your eyes here. For you see, the "King Of VISIONS" has a surprise twist to make this chapter a very exciting one at that. And not only that, some action from both the Freelance Police and the Mane Six Ponies. What better deal can you get when you can **VISUALIZE** all of the scenes here to your hearts content. And I am posting it early, for I have a feeling that I'll be doing some extra busy work outside of being an Author, but fear not…I shall still try to do what I can to post such good stories for all to see. Now enough with the chitter-chatter, time we see the action here to take our breath away, shall we?

**Chapter 10) Beware The Kalidahs?**

Soon after some time had passed, Cathy's group found themselves walking through a forest? There were many discussions that happened over the cliff gorge? Like how brave Danny was doing that jump, but he only said that while he looked brave, but didn't feel brave since he was terrified. Cathy tried to assure her friend that such a fact doesn't make Danny much of a coward. But when Sammy asked how Danny even knows he's a coward, he only responded that he feels it which made the girl made of tin want to understand such a feeling. But then Chris interrupts to say that Sammy's lucky for having a brain at the most, which made Cathy puzzled to question the scarecrow kid if he didn't have a brain already? Even the Freelance Police agreed that Chris spoke about a lot of ideas which many are good ones, so if he never had a brain, the scarecrow kid would never have come up with them? Of course, Chris disagreed with Cathy on that part, saying thinking had nothing to do with it since the ideas just fall out of his head, which is why with a brain, he could control them. Pretty much, Cathy and Toto, even the Freelance Police couldn't figure out Chris' statement, as they along with Danny needed to rest after the rough time jumping a gorge while Chris & Sammy went to look for some food to help with their travels to Emerald City. While all along, the six mare ponies watched from afar, just keeping their distance, but watchful eyes on the group. Applejack and Fluttershy found some food, Twilight and Rarity kept watch on the group, Rainbow Dash watched out for any signs of danger, and Pinkie Pie was being….well, Pinkie Pie while her friends tried to keep her excitement under control.

Now once the group of travelers with Cathy were walking down the same Yellow Brick Road on the forest path…that seem to be getting dimmer and grimmer with every step they take? It was starting to even make some of the group feel a little insecure about their whole situation of walking down this forest path?

"Oh, I feel that the more we go into the forest? The darker and glummer it gets?" Cathy spoke with concerns in her tone towards Chris who was near her, this place in the forest isn't getting any brighter, which would make it harder to find a way out?

"I knew we shoulda taken that left turn, 10 trees back?" Max pointed out that he believed they made a wrong turn choice and got stuck going down some wrong path?

"Max, there were no other paths other then the one we're standing on?" Sam dryly reminded his partner with a frown that they've been staying on the same road with the yellow line trail without going off it.

"Are you so sure? What if the path we're on was painted by bees to lead us to their stinging operation?" Max asked with a hint of suspicion that they were only 'thinking' they were safe, but in reality, were not?

"I'm sure enough that you're just getting paranoid and annoying, as usual?" Sam remarked off that Max is just jumping the gun to another misunderstood conclusion, like it's not the first time it's happened?

"Ohhh…Ooohohoho?" Suddenly, the nervous sounds from Danny got everyone's attention to look back at their lion friend?

"Danny?" Chris spoke off in seeing something troubling Danny who appeared to have something frightening him? "What is it? What's wrong?" The scarecrow kid asked what was making his friend tremble like that, as if something scary was nearby?

"Hey guys, I just remembered that this might be the part of the forest where the Kalidahs live?" Danny spoke with a deep caution in his voice while his eyes looked around for danger, recalling about this forest and what lives in it. "Oooh?" The lion kid cringed in fear from just thinking about what resigns in this place was something truly terrifying.

"The who-what now of the forest?" Max asked a bit baffled in hearing some weird name out of nowhere come out?

"I believe he said, Kalidahs?" Sam stated to his partner in what he believed to have been correctly pronounced.

"Kalidahs, Danny?" Chris asked from when he and Cathy came up to Danny in hearing this talk about a 'creature' that puzzled them?

"What are Kalidahs?" Cathy asked from being both curious and cautious about these Kalidahs that Danny was making a big deal about them?

"Ooohh?" Danny nearly yelped in just hearing this question before trying to talk. "You see, Kalidahs are enormous beast with the bodies of bears, and the heads of tigers!" The lion boy explained the features that make up the Kalidahs body, and they were some fearsome parts to it for sure.

"You-you mean they have bodies of brutal bears, and heads of savaging tigers?" Sammy asked with almost sounding chittering lips, not liking how the Kalidahs sound-like at all.

"Uh-huhn, afraid so." Danny nodded in it being sad, but true about what he said was no lie.

"What an unpleasant combination?" Chris exclaimed that just facing Kalidahs sounds almost as bad as tangling with the wicked witch of the west, Hecate! Almost?

Even the hidden ponies heard this from nearby a bush, and lets say they almost yelped out of their hiding place from hearing the talk of Kalidahs and what their appearance was?

"Did-did, did you hear that?" Rarity spoke from feeling somewhat nervous about the discussion that was just discussed. "A creature called a Kalidah lives here?" Even this delicate pony will wonder if it's safe to be here with a dangerous creature on the loose?

"The body of a bear and de head of a tiger?" Applejack muttered under her breath in describing such a beast, and getting a bit concern herself. "Them sounding like one unfriendly beast to tussle with?" She looked to her friends in thinking that running into a Kalidah was not the best choice to go by.

"Yeah, I mean? Why couldn't they have been something more fun looking?" Pinkie Pie spoke with a puzzled face before going into some details about a different mix breaded creature? "Maybe body and head of a rabbit, the wings of a birdie, oh, and the tail of a squirrel!" The excited pony exclaimed some fun ideas on what creature they should be meeting that's fun, not scary and dangerous.

"Oh, those sound much nicer?" Fluttershy smiled to nod in finding what Pinkie Pie described as a very nice animal to be with.

"Guys, focus! I've read about Kalidahs, and they are said to be very brutal beast!" Twilight Sparkle silently snapped her friends to the reality of a major threat here. "If they run into something that dangerous, it'll be trouble?" The smart pony knows that if Cathy's group meets a Kalidah, it won't be very pretty.

"Then we'll just fight it off, a one-two-three left hoof!" Rainbow Dash declared to fly a bit up, throw a few hoof shots to look like she's ready to fight before getting her tail pulled down that made her yelp by Applejack's work.

"No can do, they're strengths are monstrous, we have to think this through?" Twilight Sparkle stated to the rush ahead pony that they have to think up a plan here, not charge in blindly? "Fluttershy, maybe you can calm one if we see it?" The smart pony looked to the shy pegasus friend of her's, recalling her good-nature towards animals.

"Oh I don't know Twilight? Bears & Tigers separately, perhaps…but together….as a mix breed?" Fluttershy spoke somewhat nervous and worried about trying her luck on such a subject?

"Let me guess, you're not sure if two stubborn creatures mixed together will listen to ya?" Applejack dryly stated to which Fluttershy nodded with a nervous face, much to the cow-folk pony's expectations?

"Oh dear, it be dreadful if that creature were to show up now?" Rarity clapped her left hoof over her forehead in not imagining if such a fate were to happen?

But back with Cathy's group, they still felt somewhat cautious about where they are until…?

"GRAauRAArrugh!" Without warning, there was a loud growling noise, and it wasn't from Danny?

"Goowwwmmm?" Danny yelps on the ground, cover his head with his arms for fearing the worst. "Hoo-hoo-hoo, whooovhmm…?" The poor lion kid was feeling really scared from hearing that noise from a distance.

"I'm going on a lim here and say that sound didn't come from us, did it?" Max spoke somewhat slowly, yet getting a sinking feeling that 'that' was something outside the group?

"Nice to see you're paying attention for once, Genius-Head?" Sam stated off dryly in knowing his partner, he would have missed that point about knowing that was an unknown beast cry.

"Was that a Kalidah?" Cathy looked to her friends with a shock face, wondering if that noise belong to the vicious beast they were talking about?

"Well to be truthful, I don't know? Yet at the same time, I don't want to find out?" Chris acknowledged with a straightforward truth of caution and concerns about not wanting to learn if that was indeed a Kalidah?

"Le-le-let's get out of here!" Danny suggested, as the group had to keep themselves moving to get away from where they were.

"Ah, I kinda wanted to see a Kalidah?" Max whined out from seeing that his chance to see a real live Kalidah just got shot down cause the rest of the group wanted to leave?

"Save it Max, let's try keeping our hids from being someone else's dinner!" Sam remarked sternly that to his partner, keeping themselves in one piece was more important.

As the travelers were gone, the six mare ponies came out of hiding to watch them go while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flapping their wings a bit in concerns.

"Oh my, that creature's noise didn't sound to pleasant if you ask me?" Rarity became a bit precautions from just hearing that noise of that beast sent shivers across her body.

"I'm agreeing, meeting something like da probably not de best thing to think about?" Applejack spoke with a caution of agreement on that subject.

"Come on guys, they might not be that bad?" Pinkie Pie spoke with a smile in thinking that such a beast wasn't all that bad, right?

"GRAauRRRAarrugh!" Then without another warning, there was another growling within the forest?

"Eeep!" Pinkie Pie yelped in shocking fright, that she jumped in the air before landing on her four hooves with a scared expression?

"Not so bad, are they?" Rainbow Dash made a little sly face in recalling how Pinkie Pie said this about Kalidahs being not all bad?

"Twilight, I don't think we should stay here anymore then we have too?" Fluttershy spoke in asking her smart friend if they should be going right now.

"I'll say, let's keep moving every pon…." Twilight Sparkle was about to nod her head to lead her friends out when…. "Frususuvhmm….." Her horn suddenly glowed before it faded out, as if for a moment that ended up….warning Twilight?

"Hohohohooh…my Pinkie Pie senses are tingling?" Pinkie Pie yelped from doing some strange act that her body was reacting too, much to the others noticing it?

"Oh No! We really have to hurry now!?" Twilight Sparkle yelped in realizing what this could only mean one thing; trouble.

"Why ever so?" Rarity asked puzzled to look at Twilight and Pinkie, why were they looking so jittery?

"My horn's glowing & Pinkie Pie's strange behavior is from sensing danger near? We have to hurry where Cathy's group is before it gets to them?" Twilight Sparkle explained to the group that from the obvious warnings, there might be a Kalidah approaching them, but it might be following Cathy's group?

"You heard her, everypony, let's hustle now!" Applejack spoke in agreement that they had to move, so they quickly started to rush off after their traveling friends ahead of them.

"Boom…Boom…Boomvhmm…boovhmm..boofruvhmm…." Suddenly, there were loud thunder stomping noises off from the distance from further back where Cathy & even the ponies are standing? From within the shadowy darkness and gloominess of the forest, was a large body of a bear, but the head was matching that of a tiger? No mistake about it, it was a REAL Kalidah, and it was slowly walking across the ground before the ponies, and even trailing where Cathy's group went off.

At this moment, Danny was leading ahead of his traveling friends.

"Can't-can't you walk any faster, guys?" Danny asked nervously before going further ahead, as Cathy, Toto, Chris, Sammy, even the Freelance Police were just keeping a steady paste.

"We're trying, Danny!" Chris responded in stating that the group are, but their nervous friend is rushing them.

"Someone's in a big hurry?" Max stated off from noticing how tense Danny was to leave very quickly?

"Let's just hurry to leave this forest behind, Max!" Sam exclaimed to his partner that they are better off trying to just get out from where they are.

As the group continues on, they come across a bit of an open clearing from following the Yellow Brick Road.

"Huuuagh!" Suddenly, Danny ceased his movement when he spotted something ahead.

"Huagh!/Wuuagh!/Ooohh?" Soon, followed by Chris, Cathy along with Toto, even Sammy, they noticed why Danny had stopped?

"What? What's going on now?" Max asked puzzled in seeing this was happening all to sudden; why the sudden stop?

"I think we're staring at the problem Max? Look!" Sam exclaimed to Max before pointing to where he and his partner should see.

Before them was the Yellow Brick Road, leading to another part of the forest, but just one problem…..it was over a gorge cliff with no bridge?

"Oh no, not again? AHhhh….it's like what we did all over again?" Danny moans in having 'deja vu' all over again, the group have to get across, and it's farther then before?

"Oh dear? This was unexpected?" Cathy spoke in complete surprise and shock expression to see a new problem has risen?

"Oh guys, I can't jump over this gorge, Cathy? It's way too wide even for my strength?" Danny stated to make a good point that even he can't make a jump 'this big' and difference of carrying his friends.

"Think we could do it, Sam?" Max asked his partner in thinking the Freelance Police could do to this gorge like what they did back near the short cliff, however…?

"Only if we wanna consider the idea of killing ourselves? Then I say, let's not!" Sam sternly frown to shake his head in expressing that he does not wanna jump something this difficult.

"Oh man, what do we do now?" Chris asked stumped in how they can get over this if not by jumping across something this big? "Turning back would be a very bad idea?" The boy stated that going back where they came from is pointless, so how can they make it across here?

"What makes you think that? Other then going through the forest all over again?" Max asked casually in thinking there was no real danger around them until…..

"RAARRrruurrAAarrghhhh!" Suddenly, without warning, there was a loud beastly roar that came from behind the group.

"UUaaugh?" Cathy, Chris, Sammy, even Danny covering his head, as the formers looked behind them from gasping at what made that noise?

"Boom…boom….booom-boom-boom!/RAArruughhh!" Deep within the forest path were the yellow brick road stretched back from, was the noise from a roaring creature hidden inside?

"It's a Kalidah! And judging by the sound, it's getting close?" Chris yelped in stating the situation of the group's problem?

"Smooth work, sir-jinx a-lot?" Sam stared his frowning stern eyes at the rabbit that had to open his mouth to ask the 'why' question of not going back?

"What? Like I was asking for it to appear?" Max asked off in not seeing this was his fault, much to the others that looked to him?

"Owhohohoh?" Danny was shaking like a leaf in a nervous reaction, afraid of the beast that comes for them.

"Guys! We have to think of something? A plan quick?" Cathy looked to her friends if there was a way to get by the Kalidah that's coming for them?

"Sam and Me could try tussle with it?" Max suggested on what the Freelance Police could do to help, just one problem with that?

"And risk the chance to be torn to shreds before getting Cathy & Toto home safely, not a chance?" Sam remarked off the idea of the two coppers doing something so crazy?

"RUUAARrrrrughh!" The Kalidah was roaring again, getting even closer to the group trapped.

"Come on guys, let's think of something?" Cathy stated with concerns, as they had to hurry for a plan or else, cause the 'booming' stomps were getting louder each step?

"RAUURRrrurraagh!" The beast in the forest roared, but something caught Chris' attention?

"Hmmm? I wonder?" Chris came up to a very tall tree that was near the edge of this wide gorge, as his head was trying to think of something, an idea to fall out for any use of a tree this tall? "Hey Sammy?" The scarecrow kid called to his friend made of tin.

"Yes, what is it?" Sammy asked her friend Chris while keeping her guard up in whatever he wanted.

"If you were to chop this tree, so it would fall across the gorge? Would it reach the other side?" Chris asked off a question when he and Sammy looked to the tall tree, then out over the gorge.

"Yes, I think it would indeed Chris!" Sammy looked to Chris with a smile in thinking that was a smart thing to do. "That's an excellent idea!" Sammy looked to her axe, if she uses it, she can cut down the tree and use it like a bridge.

"Wonder why we didn't think about that?" Max asked puzzled how he and Sam couldn't have guess such a simple solution?

"Cause we're more use to solving back home while this place doesn't have much know gadget or items we're practically use to?" Sam explained to his partner, when in a strange new land of a world, how things work around here can be pretty tricky?

"Chop…Chopmm….Chopm…." No sooner, did Sammy the Tinwoman started to chop her axe against the big bark of the tree. "Urgh…Urrragh...URaargh!" Sammy was struggling, but putting all her might to chop down this tall tree to make a bridge across the far wide gorge.

"Oh my, it's such a big tree, it'll take a while with only one axe?" Cathy spoke with concerns, while Sammy meant well, to chop a tree this big with one axe alone, would take a little extra time?

"RAAUURRAarghhh!" Then another roaring of the Kalidah pretty much got everyone's attention again.

"Huuagh!/Wohohoho?" Cathy gasped, even Danny yelped with fear before turning back behind where their heads gazed at something.

"Boom…Boom…Boom!/GruRAArrughh!" From within the forest, there was a large size beast that was growling from it's thunder stomping noises. It was an orange beast that really did have the body of a bear with black spots and the normal orange tiger head with black stripes with a with mouth and yellow eyes. In short, this was how a Kalidah was seen, and it was nearly 4 times bigger then the others.

"WAaaugh!" Cathy yelped in seeing such a beast, as it was about to follow it's slow moving path to the others. "Hurry Sammy, hurry!" The girl cried out in seeing the beast stopped from some trees keeping it out from going a bit further to the group.

"Chomp-chomp-chomp…." Over the loud chopping noises, Cathy had shock expression, even Sam and Max of the Freelance Police now see how fearful a Kalidah really is?

"Boy Sam, if any mad scientist were here, they freak?" Max exclaimed from having a good long look at this beast, any mad-scientist villain would shake in their boots at the sight?

"I know the feeling, someone would win an award for the most disturbing creature to be a predator?" Sam nodded with a surprised look to at seeing what creature was before them.

"Huuagh, it's coming this way guys?" Cathy nearly gasped her hand over her mouth, seeing the beast saw them and wanted to go where they were.

At this moment, Sammy was still trying to cut down the tree as much as her axe could do the work.

"GRuaaARRRruughhh…ARRRuARrrugh!" Soon it wasn't long before the Kalidah came near some trees, let off a growl to push them two sides away from his body. He had already breached out from the forest to gaze ahead where the group were located.

"Oh no, we gotta distract him somehow so Sammy can finish?" Chris exclaimed from noticing that the group's problem is about to become big. "Come on Danny?" The scarecrow kid turned to his lion friend, maybe he can help them out?

"Oh no, not me! I'm too frighten?" Danny yelped to back away in fear of facing such a scary enemy was out of the question.

"There's no time to be frighten Danny, come on?" Chris was explaining to Danny, as he backed away only to stop a few feet from the edge of the gorge.

"Oh, huh, looks like I don't have any other choice, do I?" Danny yelped in seeing he's caught between a rock and a hard place, or in this case, an edge and a beast? So he instead moved forward in giving in to the part of just facing their giant enemy.

"Alright if Max and me offer some help to the cause?" Sam asked the scarecrow kid to be able to get the Freelance Police to aid in this cause.

"Sure, if you both can help keep it's attention away from us to help us escape before following." Chris nodded to ask if the Freelance Police can provide extra distraction to get even those some time to escape to get back with the others.

"Please, you're talking to the experts in getting on anybody's nerves." Max bragged off in thinking that such a task was highly doubtful to ask, as he smiled in knowing the answer to well.

"Okay guys!? Let's go!" Chris signaled those that were coming with him to challenge the beast before the rest.

"Boom….boom….boom….boom….." We see the Kalidah was stomping ever slowly across the road, eyes gazing right at Cathy's group on the other side.

Soon Chris, Danny, and the Freelance Police: Sam & Max, were dashing off to face the giant Kalidah head-on, but only the scarecrow had caution, the lion was still nervous while the copper duo….just blank determination.

"Grugrugraaarugh?" Soon before the stopped Kalidah, it saw the group before it, unafraid, save for Danny who yelped a bit back by it's presence while the creature growled?

"Wow dumbo, have you put on more pounds then Sam ever did?" Max spoke off to tease off about this beast's weight.

"Now I resent that remark!" Sam snapped at his partner for using him as an example which got under his nerves.

"Hey, over here! You big barrel of blubber!" Chris ran to the back, as he was trying to tease the beast with insults.

"RAAUURRRAARrghh!" And truth be told, it worked, as the Kalidah gazed with a loud roar at Chris for that insult.

"Wooohhh?" Chris got behind the beast, just before stopping to taunt it a bit more. "You-who! You-who! Can't catch me!" Chris continued his taunts to get the beast's attention in the back.

"Hey-hey yeah! Can't catch me either, Bluffer-Brain!" Max spoke out, as he and Sam joined Chris to tease this beast from behind.

"Even a turtle's faster then you!" Sam exclaimed about how much faster a turtle is against this big, slow, and not so agile animal.

"Ha-ha, nah-nah! Can't catch me!" Chris continued to tease with dancing all around that would aggravate the beast which was working.

"GRAaaurrggh!" The Kalidah turn it's head to stare at the ones behind it, making fun of it behind it's back.

"Come and get us!" Chris taunted while he and the Freelance Police were slowly backing away into the forest.

"RARRUUAARrrruughhh!" The Kalidah roared from accepting that challenge that shook everything from it's wailing noise.

"That got his attention? Now what's next on distracting him?" Max stated that they got the thing's attention, so what do they do next?

"Now I say we start running into the forest like scared felines?" Sam stated blankly on what they can do next, as if that wasn't the obvious choice here?

"Wooh! Now!" Chris yelped before he and the Freelance Police turn to run tail back into the woods.

As they ran, the slow Kalidah was going after those that insulted it. At that moment, even Danny the Lion was following the beast from behind to watch out for his friends.

"Grughmm….Come on now!" Sammy was meanwhile, busy trying to cut more of the tree with her axe. It was hard, big, and thick, but the girl made of tin wasn't going to call it quits.

"Here boy, here boy!" Chris was jumping and an hoping to get the beast's attention while Sam, Max and Danny were beside him.

"Nah-nananaaahh!" Max was wiggling his fingers, trying to taunt the Kalidah further more.

"GRUURrr-RAARrrughhh!" Which in turn, made the Kalidah growl and roared even madder then before.

"Leave it to Max to break the camels back?" Sam stated in seeing another angry person is here because of his partner.

"Run you guys!" Chris shouted to warn his friends, as they were running from their spot.

"WAaaugh!" Danny was screaming a bit, as he took a further lead then the rest.

"What's a matter, big fella? Too fast for you?" Chris stopped to turn around, trying to get the angry beast to chase them further.

"GRUUAArrrugh!" The Kalidah was roaring in more fury at seeing he was being underestimated.

"Wooh, get me outta here?" Chris yelped to turn tail to get away from the now apparently fast Kalidah that broke through more trees with a chase in progress. "If I had a brain in my head, I probably wouldn't be doing this?" Chris stated to Danny and the Freelance Police while they ran further into the woods.

"I still would, even with a brain." Max stated off that he have no problem doing something this foolish, cause he's reckless.

"It's true, he just thinks it's more fun that way?" Sam nodded in agreement about his partner being reckless without thinking with his brain.

"He has a strange task in fun then?" Danny remarked what Max has to think and do with his mind while the group continue to flea for their lives.

"GRUUArr-RAARRRruguhhh!" The Kalidah roared again, as it was still slowly going after the ones that dare to tease it, a big mistake once it catches them.

"Chomp…chomp-chomp…..chomp…chomp…chompmm..chomp…CHOMPmmmm….." At this time,. Sammy's axe was still cutting the big tree, it was nearly through, as we gaze up at the tall thing before…? "TIMMmmmm-BEEERrrrr!" Sammy the Tinwoman yelled out a warning that many lumberjacks say when…a tree is falling.

"WAAaaahhh!" Cathy screams out in surprise, as the tree was really falling all the way.

"CLUpvhhmmm…." And as luck would show it, the large tree landed on the other side of the woods where the yellow brick road was, they made a cross way.

"Alright Sammy, you did it!" Cathy smiled and jumped to cheer for her friend's work.

"Fewww, that's good?" Sammy sign in relief, but then got serious then. "Quickly Cathy, you go across first. There's no time to lose here!" The Tinwoman issued that her friend go first, since Sammy was heavier then her and should go later.

"Right! I just hope everyone returns soon?" Cathy replied in understanding what to do while also having concern for those distracting their beastly foe?

Which speaking of which, we see how this group of distracters were doing?

"Ha-ha, we're faster then you are! We're much faster!" Chris was teasing to run backwards while the others ran forward near their friends.

"Yeah, maybe you're more slow cause you're too 'big' to match with an elephant!" Max was teasing and taunting even further, especially on that elephant relative part.

"Uh-oh, probably not?" Danny yelped to see back that there's something wrong about their speed?

"GRAUUR-ARRrughh!" The Kalidah roared so loud, that it made even Chris' expression changed a bit?

"Uh-Oh?" Chris yelped a tiny bit in hearing that angry roar noise?

"Boom…boom…boom…." There were sudden bashing stomps that sounded almost much louder then they should be?

"Huuuagh?" Chris gasped, as what was in front of the group was….the unexpected?

"Waahahahaaaah?" Danny yelped, for a few feet away from the group was the Kalidah, but it stood there still while….some other shadow began to cover it?

"BOomm…BOOommm…BOommm….." The shadow was growing larger with each step, soon covering even the distraction team?

"Hahahahah!/Waaauugh!" Chris and Danny had their stump and gasped expressions in witnessing something truly scary has come before them?

"Holy-Toeleatoe Off The Natural Border Down Caper Marry-Ann!?" Sam exclaimed out his long speech of shock and disbelief at what was before them.

"IT'S….BIG MAMA!" Max slowly expressed this matter with the biggest freak out to point at who has appeared?

"GRruuuu-RAAARRRUURRRAAAHhhhhh…." Yes, just behind the Kalidah was another version, but it was far larger, double to triple in size with a roar that shook everything within it's voice.

"Sam, is now the time to rethink using our guns here?" Max asked with a very much blank face in seeing this was a moment to use 'extreme' fire arms?

"Can't think of reason why we didn't start it sooner?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in believing they should have done this shot first, ask questions after sooner. "The rest of you…?" As the Freelance Police brought out their guns, the K-9 was going to warn the others when….

"GAAAAHEEeelp!/WAaaahaaahhaaaa?" At this moment, Chris was screaming and Danny was running ahead, both were so terrified of the larger Kalidah? "GAAaallAHEEelp!/WAaugh-WAaaaugh!" Both were still screaming without looking back in forgetting their Freelance Police friends that were giving their Oz friends cover to escape.

"Hurry back to warn Cathy!" Sam shouted over the loud gun fire noises, as he and Max were shooting the big Kalidah near her child, from noticing those that picked on it.

"RAAARRUUUURRRAAGGHHhhh….." The largest Kalidah just roared, and what's worst, bullets weren't slowing down even this big size mama.

"Cause troubles coming? And it's nastier then the first?" Max quoted out in seeing they may as well be dead if they can't nearly slow down a full-grown version of one of these Kalidahs?

"Bark-Bark!" Back at the large gorge, we see Toto was crossing the fallen tree log bridge with Cathy easily crossing it with her pet ahead of her.

"Don't look down, Toto!" Cathy warned her dog while they were carefully crossing over the tree log bridge.

"Where are Danny & Chris? For that, even the Freelance Police?" Sammy asked off puzzled when she was crossing over the log tree bridge with a puzzling thought? "Oh, I hope they're all right?" The girl made of tin responded trouble in fearing the worst to have happened before looking back to see…?

"GET AWAY!" Danny was seen running on all fours, running in terror and fear while shouting this. "The Kalidahs are coming! The Kalidahs are coming!" The lion kid was warning everyone that the Kalidahs were coming, as if one wasn't enough to handle?

"Run away! Run away!" Chris yelled out from running far behind Danny that was ahead of him before both got to the gorge spot.

The Freelance Police were still blasting whatever they had against the mother size Kalidah with not much effect work?

"Bang-Bang-Bang….." Every gun shot was bounced off, this beast's skin was like trying to break through thick steel doors?

"Sam, this guy's getting on my nerves?" Max exclaimed from getting pretty ticked off by this beast not calling it quits yet?

"Look alive Max! Cause we got other problems?" Sam stated to his partner before noticing that one of them was missing in this shooting distraction? "That child of the mother's slipped past us to follow Danny & Chris back to Sammy and Cathy?" Sam issued an alert, that other Kalidah got pass them while the Freelance Police tried taking out Big Mama here, the news just keeps coming up bad, doesn't it?

Hidden from view, were the six ponies that noticed how much trouble the Freelance Police were against the Mother Kalidah?

"Girls, time to act!" Twilight Sparkle whispered to her friends with a serious expression in seeing what's happening.

"Finally, some action!" Rainbow Dash pumped up a left hoof unseen behind the bush, as Twilight Sparkle whispered her plan.

Soon the scene shows the Kalidah from earlier, coming across the yellow brick road path in slowly pursuing it's targets like before.

"Waahh-Haaah!" Danny was seen jumping onto the fallen tree log bridge, as we see Cathy safely on the other side with Toto, but Sammy stood near the end spot of the crossing path.

"Careful there, Danny!" Cathy called out to have Danny be careful what he was doing while on the tree log.

"I see very much what you mean, Cathy? Woohohoh?" Danny stated off nervously before slowly trying to walk across the tree bridge path from one side to the other.

"Where are Sam and Max?" Cathy asked from noticing her two other friends were not here, why was that?

"They're trying to slow down another Kalidah?" Danny explained before he jumped off to be near Cathy and Toto while Sammy stayed on the log still.

But Cathy was worried, could Sam and Max be in trouble, they can't just leave them behind now, can they? It would not be right to leave friends behind.

"Boom….boom…boom…." We see the same Kalidah stomping it's feet from passing the side trees to go where the travelers are heading. "GRRUUAarrruuugh!" The Kalidah was looking very upset and was going to follow it's prey.

"Hurry Chris!" Cathy called out to her friend to quickly reach where they are at before the Kalidah appears.

"Hugh-hugh-huagh?" Chris manage to climb up on the first edge on the tree log before trying to walk across it. "Don't look down Chris? Just take it easy now. Woohhh?" Suddenly, Chris' legs slipped into a split formation on the log bridge while luckily, he held on to the top.

"WAaaugh!" Cathy squealed in fright in seeing her friend in danger on the log tree bridge.

"Hold on Chris, just hold on!" Sammy responded in telling her scarecrow friend to not give up, as he can do this thing.

"RARUURRrr-RAARRRrurrghh!" There was a loud roaring noise that came from behind Chris, no doubt belong to the Kalidah?

"Don't panic now? You can do this?" Chris was muttering to himself nervously while lying on the log to get across. "Just stay calm now, that's all really, just stay calm now?" Chris repeated to himself, as he crawled slowly to get to the other side without slipping and falling off a log, no pun intended.

Cathy watched with worry, as Chris the Scarecrow was trying to crawl on the log to them. "Haaugh!" But the girl gasped from her mouth in noticing something else that terrified her.

"RArruu-Rurrrarrugh!" Soon the Kalidah that was after the group reached the end of the cliff, and stared where they were before standing it's front legs onto the made tree log bridge.

"Hugh, uh-oh? Gulp!" Chris turned around confused by what's happening behind him, only to gulp and wishing he hadn't found out? "WooHooo!" Chris immediately tried to move even faster to crawl on the log.

"Hurry Chris!" Cathy called out to her friend, as the Kalidah was just about to stand on the tree log.

"I am Cathy, I am!" Chris shouted back in responding that he's trying to move as fast as he can in this state.

"Here, give me your hand?" Sammy offered her hand to Chris to take, as the girl made of tin helped the scarecrow kid on his feet from his crawling stage.

"Ugh, Sammy?" Chris spoke in getting his friend's attention on something? "I think we outta do something about this bridge here?" Chris pointed about their one way across, and seeing that with a Kalidah coming, it might not be a good idea for this thing to still be here?

"Oh, me too? I agree!" Sammy nodded in agreement, no questions asked if such creatures follow them before Chris moved passed her to the other side. "Chop-chop…." Now it was Sammy's turn to again, using her axe to start chopping on the tree again, but this time, not by side, but right on top of it as a bridge board where her feet stand.

At this time, the Freelance Police were barely holding the mother of all Kalidahs back, as not even bullets got this beast to slow down, and taunting it was not helping enough?

"Sam, any advice here?" Max asked in seeing they are running low on things to save their hids here?

"I'll let you know as soon as I have something?" Sam responded with a nervous face, they've thrown everything they got, even junky stuff, but what else can stop this beast?

"Hey big-fella!" Shouted the voice we recognize as Applejack hidden in the forest? "Frusvhmm…." Then suddenly, a lasso rope got around the Kalidah's neck, trying to pull it while fighting a bit. "Wooh-there!" The unseen cow girl Earth pony yelped from her hiding spot, the creature wasn't coming easily?

"You who, over here darlin'!" Spoke Rarity's voice in the distance, as she used her magic on the lasso rope when the Kalidah was distracted, helping her friend in hiding pull her line with glowing magic.

"RAARUURRARRrruughh!" The Kalidah roared in anger, as it was being forces by whoever was keeping their appearance unseen to it along with the puzzled Freelance Police.

"Oh sorry, I hope we're not hurting you too badly, Mr. Kalidah?" The voice of Fluttershy spoke from flying a bit over the creature, but since neither Sam or Max looked up that height from the Kalidah's tallness, they never saw the shy pony try to talk to the creature. "We're only trying to stop your rampage, if you don't mind?" Fluttershy spoke in only wanting this beast to not cause anymore harm, which by the Kalidah's expression and growls, wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The Freelance Police were puzzled in seeing, or not seeing anything while this other force seem to tangled with the Kalidah that was the large mother-size?

"Sam? Are we being rescued here?" Max asked a bit awkward about this situation turning up as it is?

"Hard to say, this pitch darkness is making it hard to spot who's hiding in the shadow parts?" Sam shook his head off from seeing that whoever are helping the duo, are trying to not be seen in the light?

"Quickly, get those two back to Cathy!" Spoke the voice of Twilight Sparkle to her friends, much to the Freelance Police's confusion by that suggestion?

"Coming at yeah!" Rainbow Dash yelled out while diving behind our copper duo without noticing?

"Hugh?" Sam and Max soon heard something, but before they could turn around, they were tackled from behind? "Guplvhmm…?" Then as if that wasn't stranger, they were pushed, head first into some blue mini cannon?

"Party Cannon aimed and…FIRE!" Pinkie Pie saluted a little more in the open, as she aimed her cannon before triggering it. "BANG-FRruvvsvhmm….." Which in short, fired whatever was inside of it up over the forest in Cathy's group direction.

"WAAAAauughhh?" Sam and Max were shot screaming at the top of their lungs, never knowing what truly was going on?

"RAARRUUAARrrughh!" Suddenly, the Kalidah broke from Applejack's rope by it's fury of a roar noise?

"Twilight! He's broken free?" Applejack warned her smart friend that the beast she tried to bind was free.

"And….he's not to happy?" Fluttershy spoke nervously to fly away to speak on caution note of how upset this Kalidah is at them?

"Quick girls, get out of his sight!" Twilight Sparkle issued to her friends that they have to get away from this mighty beast.

"Eat perfume, foul-smelling beast!" Rarity threaten, as she used her magic to bring out a perfume in front of the Kalidah's eye sight. "Pisisvruhhmmm…" Just like that, the unicorn with a fashion sense used some unexpected perfume to spray it on this beast.

"RAAUURRRruughhh!" The Kalidah roared in being blind only temporally, but it was even madder right now.

"Guess it's not to fond of your choice in cologne?" Rainbow Dash slyly stated to Rarity who 'huff' her tone in not finding that the least bit funny while she and the rest were running in another direction, away from the beast that didn't see where they went.

"Oh, oh, Twilight! Did we do good?" Pinkie Pie bounced near her friend in wondering if they did a good job helping out?

"Yeah, let's hope the Freelance Police you shot get back to Cathy's group and across the gorge before either Kalidahs try to follow them?" Twilight Sparkle nodded her head in saying 'yes' while also pondering if everything will be alright afterwards? The Freelance Police have to rejoin Cathy's group before the Kalidahs can get to them on the other side, if the bridge was left without destroying it.

Cathy's group was worried for their own situation while Sammy tried to cut the bridge

"Wait! If the bridge goes, how will Sam and Max get across?" Cathy asked in concerning for the only ones left that haven't return yet? If the bridge goes, it may stop the beast chasing them from coming after them, but what about the thought of leaving behind their friends; the Freelance Police?

"WAAAAHHhh….?" From in the skies, were loud cries that were shown to be the speak of the devils themselves: The Freelance Police? "GAaughppvmm…." And crashing their faces in the ground was another surprise on any one's account?

"Sam and Max?" Danny asked puzzled to seeing these guys so suddenly and unexpected at the moment?

"How'd you come falling out of the skies?" Chris asked baffled that these coppers just 'happen' to drop in, like the heavens answered their prays?

"You wouldn't believe it even if we told you, which we're not sure we believe what happened?" Max replied out from him and Sam getting up, dusting themselves off while unsure what had happened to them?

"But back to the point, you seem to have made it across, so are we in the clear?" Sam turn the subject back to how their situation is looking now that they are across the large gorge?

"Huuagh!" Suddenly, Cathy gasped at what she saw back on the bridge that got her to clap her hands on her mouth while Chris had a wide mouth open. "Urrraaugh?" The girl made a little worried noise in seeing something that was truly scary?

"Oh no, the Kalidah isn't behind us as we speak, is it?" Max yelped and still to be worried if this was those 'it's right behind you' situation of danger?

"No, Worst then that little buddy? Look there!" Sam looked first before his partner to state what the two coppers are seeing is 'much' worst then they imagine.

As we see on the other side, the first Kalidah was slowly making itself cross the bridge that was the chopped tree. "GRUUAARRr-RAARRUUURRgghhh!" But behind it, was something that was the mother size Kalidah, as it came behind it's child in planning to follow it to Cathy's team on the other side.

"I'm beginning to wish I hadn't seen that?" Max dryly remarked in now hating that instead of just one Kalidah, they got two to worry about?

"Ooohhh?" Cathy yelped a bit frighten in seeing how there was another Kalidah, one even bigger then the one before them.

"They're coming after us? And Sammy's just started trying to chop the bridge?" Chris stated with caution, the girl made of tin is trying to chop the bridge they made, but with the Kalidahs coming, she might not make it in time?

"Ugh…ugh…ugh!" Sammy was still chopping away on the large chunk of the tree while the big Kalidah was mere few inches away while it's mother was starting to get near the edge of the bridge to join. "Ugh…ugh…come on?" Sammy was chopping as best she can, she's just got to chop enough to sever what's connecting the two cliffs over the gorge together.

"Run Sammy!" Chris shouted a warning to have Sammy get out of that danger. "It's already too late! Just forget it!" The scarecrow kid tried to reason with the Tinwoman that staying there any longer, and their chasers will get Sammy?

"No way!" Sammy rejected that warning with a determined expression. "This cross bridge can still hold their weight?" She looked back at their chasers, knowing if she doesn't cut this bridge down enough, the Kalidahs will chase them on the other side?

As we see it, the first Kalidah was crossing the tree log bridge, as the very structure is able to hold it's weight. "GRAARRrrururgggh!" Sammy looked back at her half-done work and back to the beast almost upon her that let off a growl.

"Run Sammy, Run! It's no use, just run!" Chris was jumping around to have his friend get out of there, but Sammy wasn't budging?

"WAaauughhh!" Cathy yelped from when Chris pulled her away from the danger near the edge.

"Come on, you two?" Danny shouted for the Freelance Police to follow them away from the bridge, and away from the approaching danger.

"You go ahead, if anything, Sammy may need a last minute saving?" Sam shouted off to the others that the copper duo will stay encase of an emergency.

"Plus, we wanna be close enough on the final end here?" Max yelled out something random that wasn't much on caring of what he said.

"GRUURAARRrruguhh!" Soon from behind the first Kalidah, it's mother roared out, soon coming aboard with their prey in sight.

"Sammy!" Chris shouted for his friend to move it or else she'll have to handle the angry Kalidahs coming too close to her?

"Let's get outta here?" Sammy exclaimed out before leaving her spot to run now off to her friends. "Waaugh...gauphmm…?" Sammy yelped from losing balance to slam down on the ground?

"Come along Miss Tinwoman?" Sam stated when he and Max grabbed both Sammy's arms to pull her away.

"Last minute rescue, on the way!" Max declared out to say while the duo pulled the girl made of tin out from near the edge.

"Boom…boom…boom…BOOmmm…" Back on the tree bridge, the half done cut of the axe still remained while we hear the stomping noises of who's crossing over it. "GRUAArruu-RRAARRruguhh!" More growling and roaring noises came, as the first Kalidah was still walking across the log bridge. "CReakisvhhmm…." However, unknowing it, the chop piece that Sammy was cutting started to crack underneath from the weight pressure? "GRARRRruraarrgh!" From one growling noises, another paw was pressed on the floor of the tree which made the tree log break a bit more in place? "GRRUUAArruuvhmm…." Both Kalidahs were crossing the bridge, the littlest near the crack while the biggest was catching up to it.

"Oh no, I think it's going to hold? We've had it?" Danny exclaimed with a panic expression to his cautious friends about the bridge holding for the Kalidahs to cross?

"Don't be so sure of that?" Chris stated with a serious and focus expression on his face in what he's seeing about to happen here.

"Boomvhmm!/Creak-creak-creakvhhmm…." Suddenly from another heavy paw press, the chopped piece on the tree bridge started to break down to be enough that it dislocated it's piece. "WORruvhhmm…./BRAAUURrroooaagghhh!" The Kalidah up front yelped at the sight, as he and it's mother were shock to see this. "GRUUAARRrruguh-RAARRrruguhhh!" As they were falling, the biggest was roaring out from both Kalidahs falling down into the gorge with the broken tree bridge the gang used to get across.

At this moment, by the top of the broken tree was Cathy, Chris, Sammy on one side, followed by Toto, Danny and the Freelance Police. They all saw with their eyes, that the Kalidahs were gone, probably never to be seen again? "CLAsspvhhmm….." There was a loud crashing noise of something hitting the bottom that could only have been what chased them?

"Boy, that's a deep pit?" Sam stated from seeing it was misty halfway, but no doubt, was pretty much a deep drop?

"It took no less then a minute to hear that impacting noise!?" Max added off in stating that this fact was important to know about.

"We did it, you guys!" Chris cheered with a smile in seeing they bested the Kalidahs that were after them.

"Bark-bark!" Toto barked for joy while everyone was laughing, chatting with each other. Chris to Cathy, Sammy to Danny, even Sam and Max about their work.

"I thought we had it Cathy, I really thought we did?" Chris shook Cathy's hand in happily stating that they almost looked doom for a moment?

"But we all got through together, and we've made it!" Cathy exclaimed happily in seeing that with the right effort, they made it safely.

"Bark-bark-bark!" Toto was barking happily around the group in seeing all the joys of getting out of that danger alive.

"Yeah, that was excellent." Sammy stated off while shaking Danny's hand in how well they all tried to do their parts.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Danny nodded in full agreement on that part, without a doubt.

"Boy Sam, to think if we weren't sent flying, we might have been left behind?" Max asked off puzzled from looking back, if not for some 'unanswered' event during the mother Kalidah's tussle, they might not be standing here right now?

"I know, I get the feeling that whatever happened isn't the last we'll see or hear the hidden voices that saved us, little buddy?" Sam stated with a very suspicious expression, thinking maybe they have some 'company', but they would rather not be seen, how strange and mysterious this case is turning out to be?

"Well guys, shall we move along?" Cathy turned to her friends in suggesting they get going, now that they are here, they can follow the rest of the Yellow Brick Road.

"Yeah!" The group cheered in agreement to continuing forward from here on to the Emerald City.

But while they did that, after Cathy's group went through the forest part, back where they once were, came someone else?

"Poffvhmm…." Well, a cloud of smoke appeared on the only broken tree portion of the bridge, as it was Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Applejack that appeared? Then coming in for a landing from the air were Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, the two pegasus joined their friends when they saw those they followed a bit gone now.

"Boy howdy, I was worried for a moment?" Applejack signed in relief in almost thinking that travel group would not have made it, if the Kalidahs got them?

"Who wouldn't be after taking on such big, ferocious creatures like those Kalidahs?" Rarirty spoke in assurance that anyone facing such a beastly creature would have the shivers for sure.

"Well we sure showed them, didn't we?" Rainbow Dash boasted with a left and right hooves throw shots in how they manage to handle that problem, easy.

"But still, I do so hope those Kalidahs are okay?" Fluttershy spoke in concern from looking down the gorge in fearing that they may have hurt some creatures? "They seem like they were just upset we entered their forest without asking?" The shy pegasus stated that if they hadn't enter a territory, maybe they could have avoided this, some how?

"Well I'm sorry Fluttershy, if they were the kind you can talk to, it would have been easier then?" Twilight Sparkle sadly respond in understanding her friend's concerns, but they had no choice in the say.

"But still, we helped saved those Freelance Police guys!" Pinkie Pie popped up to announce with a smile on her face about the good they done here. "Oh, and then I brought out my favorite party cannon to aid their escape to the others!" The excited pink pony stated in how her trusty cannon did good work in sending Sam and Max flying back to the others.

"Speaking of which, how'd ya bring dat thing out of nowhere?" Applejack asked with a raised eye in how Pinkie Pie had that brought out all of a sudden?

"Oh, you know. The usual way when I wanna throw anyone a party." Pinkie Pie shrug off her shoulders in stating it was actual a simple matter of doing it.

"Actually Pinkie Pie, we meant how you had it this whole time, but never saw it until recently?" Rarity pointed out puzzled that the pink pony never brought her cannon when they left Ponyville, so how was it here now?

"Yeah, even I like to know that too?" Rainbow Dash asked in becoming curious to that very question itself?

"Oh, that's just one of my many secrets, after all, it would ruin the surprise in how I bring it out?" Pinkie Pie smiled out to reply her answer, though in truth, many of the other ponies just sign in not getting anywhere here?

"As usual, understanding Pinkie Pie, is something even scientific evidence can't solve?" Twilight Sparkle signed in seeing that once more, Pinkie's sense of understanding is not a very easy one?

"Probably de same reason them Freelance Police fellas seem odd, but good folk on de inside?" Applejack pointed out that understanding Pinkie Pie is the same as figuring what makes Sam and Max even think right if they're police Freelancers?

"Well, at least they weren't hurt 'too' badly when they joined Cathy's group?" Fluttershy mentioned the Freelance Police's landing that seem painful, but they weren't bothered at all.

"So Twilight, what's after this place?" Rainbow Dash asked a question on where the Mane Six are going next, if Cathy's group is following the Yellow Brick Road there?

"Frussuvhhmm…." Twilight Sparkle used her horn's magic to bring up her map to make a quick study on what comes next. "Frsusuvhmm…." Then she used her magic to put the map back in her sack bag before responding. "It's suppose to be another bridge across a low creak that has only a foot amount of deep water?" The smart pony stated on what's next to show up on their travels.

"Uh-oh? Dat's not good, yew'all might not remember, but we had a lot of rain dat made a flooding, right?" Applejack responded a bit worried and concern before telling her friends something about a bad flood incident.

"Dear Applejack, what's that got to do with…?" Rarity was about to ask why a flood has anything to do with the now situation until...

"Wait a second, a low creak, that's usual were water goes?" Twilight Sparkle interrupted to rethink for a moment before her eyes became wide with shock. "And that means….the flood made it into a river that would cut the gang from almost reaching Emerald City?" The smart pony exclaimed in knowing that Cathy's group may come across another blockage path to their destination.

"Oh dear, oh my, oh goodness? What can they do? What can 'WE' do? What are we suppose to do, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie was yelping and asking a bunch of questions in what they can do now to help Cathy's team now?

"A little space, would be nice?" Twilight Sparkle stated to her panicky friend who was too close to her while asking these questions.

"Twilight, can they make it across?" Fluttershy asked a bit nervous if Cathy's group can make it across such a place?

"I'm not sure, but from what I saw on the map, the path any creak water flows, goes down some nasty rapids?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head unsure, but knows that if there's lots of water, it'll go across such a place, making it harder to cross over to the other side?

"Then what are we waiting for? We gotta go there encase they get taken too far down river!" Rainbow Dash spoke out with a determined face that if anything, these ponies have to get to the river spot, just encase Cathy or her friends get sent down stream?

"Alright girls, we'll have to make a detour, but I feel that it won't be useless to do, encase what we fear, does happen for right afterwards." Twilight Sparkle addressed her friends that they'll have to change a bit of their paste; for not leaving no stone untrue that may pose as a problem. They all nodded in agreement that for them to help the traveling group this time, they have to go a different way down stream. For fear that from such strong force of water currents ahead, will carry the travelers with Cathy too far and that will lead to trouble if nothing is done. Who's to say what will happen once anyone comes across the yellow brick road under a river?

**VISION NOTE: **This story is scenes used from the Japanese Animated TV Series Version (as stated earlier of where such scenes added shall come from).

The line Max used (taken that left turn) was a small reference to a quote Bugs Bunny uses when he gets lost.

A famous line of 'The British Are Coming' from Paul Revere is referred in this portion.

A hidden explanation is used at the ending to help explain something of the next event that took place in the Wizard of Oz original story works (or at least from what was seen on broadcast networks?).

My oh my here, this was an interesting **VISION** to inquire forth, don't you all believe? And once more, the VISION-KING is far from being through, there are more fun things to happen next here? For in the next work, the group with Cathy came across a part of the Yellow Brick Road path that's cut off by…a rushing river? So the only method to cross is by building a raft, but what happens when the current is too strong? You'll have to **IN-VISION** the crazy stuff that's yet to appear, for the travelers get separated from one another…Chris the Scarecrow, to even the Freelance Police, and then the Mane Six is split into five with one looking after Cathy's group of their situation? What's to happen to the group, how can they get out of their situation, and who is mysterious pony aid that's nearby that helps save Chris' fate with the water? It's not one of the Mane Six, but one with a strange appearances with her eyes being the main attention? (Cough, Cross-eyes? Cough-Cough-Hint-Cough!) So look forward to this next exciting work to appear, for all answers shall come one at a time, we can be certain of that. For I have planned each step, to make this as fun and exciting for all to enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11 Wild River Runs?

Author Note: Now we come to another moment, my loyal viewers and followers for an earlier posting surprise. The next action to **ENVISION** here will be of the most humorist work you'll never believe is about to happen? And the "King Of VISIONS" knows how to make things get really interesting to the point that it's off the chart. Now stick around here folks and don't go anywhere or lose track, cause what is about to be seen is a work you can **VISUALIZE** it for characters you gotta love seeing in action. And I know what some like to see, and if there is a character that appears here that you like or love how it's been presented, then that just shows what I've been able to do. But enough with the little chitter-chatter stuff, it's time for us to continue what is more important. So now lets get ready to see what exciting twist I got here for this chapter which will leave many spell-bound, and believe me, it'll be surprising alright.

**Chapter 11) Wild River Runs?**

Soon after following their way out of the forest on the same path, Cathy's group was out in the open while following the Yellow Brick Road. Cathy was thanking Sammy the Tinwoman for what the group would have done if she never did cut down the tree that lead over the gorge? But of course, Sammy was explaining that Chris the Scarecrow should deserve most credit for telling her what to do that lead to their escape. The girl made of tin even stated how the scarecrow kid was smart even without a brain which Cathy agreed to that about Chris' quick thinking. Even the Freelance Police admitted that it was an idea they wish to have figured out sooner before they had to deal with distracting the Kalidahs. Chris reached his right hand behind his head in being modest about getting credit for something like that, plus about him having quick thinking. But Cathy rejected in saying that even with their brains, none of them could have thought of that idea which only their scarecrow friend here did that saved their lives? Of course, Chris tried to think that was nothing, but after the Freelance Police reminded about the 'tree chopping', to 'distracting the Kalidahs' and then 'when the beast tried to cross the bridge', they would have gone on if they weren't stopped. Chris however, stated that the ideas only popped in his head, so he never actually thought of them, but Cathy thought he was silly, as that's how thinking is. But as the group moves on, Chris puzzled himself about when he has a brain, he'll understand what's going on here before catching up to the gang.

The group continued to walk along the Yellow Brick Road, up until they saw another distance away over some hills, but just before them was…..a river? And once more, the road went into the creak and came up the other side where the path continues?

"Huuagh?" Cathy gasped, as she saw right before her, the path was now under water?

"Oh brother, if it's not cliffs and gorges, it's river crossing?" Max groans in seeing they have another obstacle that's in their way now?

"I'm guessing this river wasn't here, or else we missed a sign warning us about flooding roads or ditches?" Sam stated from focusing on the point of being unaware of what's taken place here?

"Oh how are we ever going to get across?" Cathy asked completely clueless in how they can get to the other side? "If my stretchy powers weren't working, I could stretch my legs to the bottom and walk over this?" Cathy complained that again, without her alien powers to aid her, she feels helpless here?

"Should still be simple enough?" Chris stated out suddenly to his friends about a way to cross over this.

"Hmmm?" Cathy turned to Chris in wondering what he meant by that?

"Sammy here can just chop down some more trees, and then we'll make a raft out of them." Chris smiled in how he explained to Cathy and the rest of his idea to solve their troubles.

"Why of course? That's it!" Cathy smiled in seeing Chris' point, the scarecrow kid has done it again with an idea, even without a brain.

"By George, I think we have it!" Sam exclaimed in seeing the plan here, they need Sammy's axe to cut trees to make them something that will float.

"We're all counting on you, Sammy? Sam and me will lend a hand with whatever we got on us." Max turned around to smile at the girl made of tin in knowing she can do this while the Freelance Police help out too.

"What?" Sammy yelped from being the center of attention so suddenly? "Listen guys, I don't know about that plan?" The girl made of tin held up her free left hand in protest for a moment. "If I ever fell off the raft and into the river, then I rust horribly then?" The girl was worried about coming into contact with the water that would rust her tin body.

"But you'll have to cross the river sooner then later?" Danny stated about a fact that Sammy has to cross the river, especially in where it takes them. "That is, if you wanna get to the Emerald City to see the Wizard?" Danny stated the part on Sammy's hope to see the Wizard of Oz so he could help her.

While the discussion goes on, Toto was seen taking a little drink of the river water while the others chat.

"Uggh, I suppose you're right Danny?" Sammy signed in defeat in knowing that if this girl made of tin wants to meet the Wizard of Oz, she'll have to go over the river.

"Chompvhmm…." Suddenly, the scene changes to Sammy the Tinwoman's axe chopping on a tree.

"Urghm….Urghmm….URrrughmm…." Sammy was now busy at work, trying to chop down one of the trees.

"TIIIIM-BEEEERRRrrrr!" Sammy's voice yelled out, as the tree she cut was slowly falling downwards. Not only her's, but even Sam and Max did wonders to chop some trees down with a lucky tool the K-9 kept in his coat's pocket.

"Chopvhmm…chopmvhm…chopvhmm…" Soon we saw Sammy's axe trying to smooth out the edges of the trees.

Soon we see Sammy on top of a big raft, tying some rope along a long side thin long to the bigger logs underneath the structure. Only Chris, Toto and Cathy watched this while the Freelance Police took Danny to either find more materials for their boat or keep a sharp eye out for danger. But with Sam and Max on the case, they got their eyes open for in case Hecate appears unannounced again, but so far, they thought it was peaceful?

"Oh Sammy, that there is a masterpiece." Chris expressed in seeing such a fine well-made raft by the tin girl's own hands.

"Just as long as it stays afloat, Chris?" Sammy stated from finishing up another tying rope maneuver on the raft, so it wouldn't fall apart. "Uaagh, that's all I'll ask for, which speaking of asking? Cathy…Would you take care of my oil can, just in case?" The girl made of tin looked to her friend in wanting Cathy to hold her oil can, just in case she does end up in the water and rust solid.

"Okay, I will." Cathy responded in understanding why Sammy trusted her with an important job, as to keeping her oil can close by, just for safety measures.

"Huuagh, okay, let's get this over with?" Sammy signed in being a bit relief to hear this assuring news on the tin girl's sakes? "Hey, where's Danny and those Freelance Policer?" Sammy asked from not noticing Danny or Sam and Max of the Freelance Police anywhere in sight?

"I'll get them!" Cathy stated of doing the task before she and Toto went racing off after to find her friends?

Speaking of one of the members, we see Danny taking a nap under a nice hill with a tree for the shade. Cathy was seen running with Toto when she spotted him.

"Hey Danny! The raft is finished and we're ready to go!" Cathy shouted to Danny about their time to head out, but when she got to her friend….he was asleep? "Hugh!? Hey Danny, what's wrong? Wake up?" Cathy replied surprised that Danny the Lion was snoozing away here?

"RrrRARRruuHurrargh…WUUAaaugh….." Danny had soon yawned with his mouth open widely big in front of Toto in showing his teeth before closing it.

"Arrff-Arrfvhm?" Toto yelped a bit from what he saw spooked him, as Danny was still trying to sleep some more?

"Come on Danny!? We're ready to go." Cathy exclaimed again to tell Danny this which made him open his eyes more.

"Gee, sorry Cathy?" Danny apologized while standing up on his feet, feeling sorry for sleeping away like that? "The thought of crossing that scary looking river was so frightening, that I fell asleep?" The lion kid explained about himself in the most oddball of ways of being so scared, he ended up falling asleep because of it?

"You can fall asleep when you're frighten? I never knew such a thing was possible?" Cathy asked quote surprised and found it curious that someone would go to sleep just by being frighten?

"Oh yes indeed!" Danny smiled sheepishly while he lowered his head to Cathy in being correct. "Being frighten as much as I am can be very tiring." Danny explained that even being so terrified and being scared can make a person get tired out real quickly.

"By the way, where are Sam and Max?" Cathy asked from not noticing her other friends were with Danny, so where were they?

"Up here!" Max's voice called out from above, which to Cathy and Danny's question, saw the Freelance Police were up in a tree the lion kid slept under?

"We're looking out for any evil witch activities!" Sam stated down to Cathy in what the copper duo are up to at this important moment. "You know Hecate is bound to show up for those ruby slippers, we have to be prepared!" The K-9 detective stated that in any emergency, being prepared is better safe then being sorry.

"But so far, this stuff seems more fitting for the birds?" Max complained that they've spotted nothing but birds passing through around here?

"Well why don't you come down, we're ready to go!" Cathy called up to her friends in telling them that the raft is ready for them to go on.

"You go ahead, it'll take us a few moments to climb down." Sam issued to Cathy, Danny and Toto to go ahead, as the Freelance Police will need some time climbing down from their lookout post.

Once Cathy took herself, Toto and Danny down the path, the Freelance Police were climbing down from the tree. Well Sam landed on his feet, Max smacked his head to the ground before standing up dizzy, but shook it off?

"Think we shoulda told them of who 'else', we're looking for?" Max asked puzzled with a raised eye that they never brought up about their 'extra' guests that maybe following them?

"Now Max, we've been through this, we can't say what we saw in the Kalidah's incident without total proof!?" Sam strictly told his partner that this was under their lips, so it's not to be spoken about. "Now come on, the gang's waiting!" The K-9 addressed his partner to hurry up for the rest of their group was waiting on them to join?

"Right behind yeah, Sam!" Max replied off before happily following his buddy to where Cathy and the rest are waiting for the Freelance Police.

Soon the scene changes again, to where the completed raft was a bit in the river water with everyone sitting in the middle while Chris, along with the Freelance Police, held steering oars for the boat.

"Now, if we all sit very still? We shouldn't have any trouble?" Chris explained to his friends with a smile in how they can do this while trying to avoid trouble that may come out of nowhere.

"Hmmmm….I hope so?" Sammy muffled a bit with a tight lip, being so nervous, she was pretty much…well, stiffed?

"Cheer up Sammy?" Chris stated to his nervous friend still feeling unsure about this. "Here goes." Chris announced, as he along with the Freelance Police used their steering oars to push into the water's bottom surface.

"Hmmm…?" Sammy on the other hand, was still being very nervous about this whole thing?

"And push….and push…..and push….." Chris was repeating out while he and the Freelance Police were trying to hit the bottom of the river, while the rest sat in the middle of the raft.

"_**Row-row-row your boat, gently down the stream?**_" Max sang out, as if trying to get in the spirit of things suddenly? "_**Merrily-Merrily-Merrily-Merrily, life's almost about a dream?**_" The rabbit finished off his singing, much to anyone's surprise by what he sang?

"Catchy tune there, Max?" Sam complimented his partner on having a good moment on that last note of the song.

"Thanks Sam!" Max returned the thanks in appreciating the credit.

"So far, so good?" Chris stated from where the group was halfway and over the yellow brick road that's beneath the surface water. "At the moment, the river is calm, and the Yellow Brick Road is just ahead!" The scarecrow kid exclaimed that as long as the river was calm, they make it to the other side. "Almost there, guys." Chris noted to his group that they are just about there to their spot when…

Suddenly, the river's calmness was starting to shift to a few wave patterns?

"WAaaugh….WAaauuugh?" Sammy was yelping from feeling a shift in the rushing water they are crossing.

"Woooh-Woooh?" Danny yelped in surprise that this was happening too suddenly?

"Uh-oh, I think we just jinxed ourselves here?" Max yelped in seeing they are somehow, not having a peaceful run down the river anymore?

"So much for the smooth river crossing?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in seeing this plan starting to come apart?

"The currents strong here?" Chris yelped from feeling the current of the river they are near getting stronger. "I can't control her?" The scarecrow kid exclaimed in having difficulty, which even the Freelance Police were having their own share of troubles? "Hang on you guys! We're in for a rough ride?" Chris tried to state this out over the groaning Danny and they scared stiff Sammy.

"Ooohhh?" Cathy gasped surprised to hear this terrible news by Chris.

"Bark-bark!" Toto barked from hearing this while they were in the river water.

"Woough…?" Danny was starting to moan and groan in what's happening to them.

"Oh no?" Sammy cringe in seeing the terrible situation turning on them, and she doesn't do well with water?

"I can't hold it captain, she won't take the pressure?" Max yelped out to state their problem by sailor speech.

"Steady as she goes, Captain Dingle-Head!" Sam remarked to tell his partner to keep it together and not the sailor jokes.

"Hugh?" Chris yelped surprise with wide eyes in feeling something from the end of his stick oar? "The bottom? I can't touch bottom anymore of the road beneath? We're all drifting?" Chris stated in surprise from trying to touch bottom with his oar pole, but got nothing out of it? "Oh no! Oh no!" Chris yelped in seeing the current…was taking them a little farther from their path from the road below them?

"Ohhh Nooo! Hurry and save us?" Sammy wailed out in fear in seeing they were getting further from the yellow brick road they were suppose to follow.

"Oh no, Chris, Sam & Max, do something?" Cathy yelped while asking her friends to try to regain control of their situation.

"I'm trying? I'm trying? But ohhhh…." Chris tried to get this raft under control, but he was just not having any luck?

"WAaugh-WAaaugh?" Sammy moans out some more from fearing of the water nearly touching her while she stays in place?

"Let's drop anchor here?" Max shouted out what they could do while the Freelance Police tried to get the raft under control.

"One problem genius, we don't have anything heavy enough?" Sam pointed out that the group don't have anything that would be heavy like an anchor.

"Darn!" Max cursed under his breath to hear this claim that ruined the moment.

"We're moving faster and faster?" Cathy exclaimed from noticing what is happening here with the group?

"Ohhh, I'm gonna fall in? I just know I am?" Sammy groans to fear her worst, she's surrounded by the water, once in, she'll rust solid.

"N-n-nn-now don't panic, Sammy?" Chris tried to calm the girl made of tin to not think like that. "We'll be just fine, if we can just..?" Chris was about to reassure his group, however…?

"Oohhh!/Ruurvhmm…?" Cathy and Sammy let off groans in seeing they were drifting further down the stream?

"If we can just find a bottom to control this?" Chris finished that if he can get the oar pole he has on the bottom floor, he can get their raft under control again.

"The Yellow Brick Road?" Cathy exclaimed in shock to notice something wrong about the road they were following? "I can't even see it anymore?" The girl stated from noticing that they have lost track of where the Yellow Brick Road trail once led to?

"Ohhh..Myyy?" Sammy yelped out loud in panicking more and more, cause they were drifting. "We're doom I tell you! Doom I tell you?" The girl made of tin was scared of falling into the river so very much.

"Boy, you really hate getting wet a lot?" Max asked a bit surprised that Sammy really hated getting herself wet by the water?

"This coming from a rabbit that hates taking baths?" Sam remarked to state that his partner was never much of a fan to take baths himself.

"Fair point, Sam! Fair point!" Max replied with a sly expression that his partner did well in settling such an argument.

"Now just, t-t-t-t-take it easy now, Sammy?" Chris tried to calm his nervous wreck friend made of tin to not get so upset now?

"Ohhhh nooo?" Cathy gasped in fearing what's taking them down the river more.

"I admit, things aren't going as planned?" Chris admitted that at this moment, things for them getting across the river are having a different effect on their work?

"Was that 'before' or 'after' we lost control?" Max asked in remarking how things were going wrong somewhere in-between such events that lead to this moment?

"Stuff it Max, this is no time for sarcasm!" Sam snapped at his partner that this was the worst time to be making a joke.

"But we're not finish yet!" Chris stated in declaring that they aren't finished yet here.

"Don't tip over, of PLEASE, don't tip over?" Sammy was begging and pleading that this raft not tip over into the water. "I don't wanna rust solid all over again?" The girl made of tin feared the most of getting rusted from getting in contact with the water.

"Don't worry there, Sammy." Chris spoke to try to calm Sammy again in seeing she's getting upset again. "This raft of yours is much to stuffy to tip over." The scarecrow kid tried to make a positive note about this raft that was made by the girl made of tin. "Isn't it?" The scarecrow kid asked a bit puzzled in wondering if Sammy's raft was such a thing, if he only had a brain to think that it was or wasn't?

"Wrruuaghmmm…?" Sammy moans with her lips shut, unable to answer while even a cautious Danny stared off with a puzzled Cathy, as she held Toto in her arms protectively.

"I'm guessing, she doesn't know?" Max asked a bit puzzled in seeing how Sammy the Tinwoman responded?

"Nice response to getting that, Max." Sam stated with a dry face in saying 'gee, you think' kinda expression.

"Oh man, if only I had me some courage?" Danny complained in seeing that if he had some courage, he could probably do something brave?

"I'll never get a heart now? Never?" Sammy complained in seeing this was it, she'll never be able to get a heart to feel things now?

"I just know this isn't the way to Kansas County?" Cathy expressed her thoughts to her group while their raft continued to go down the current while Chris and the Freelance Police tried to get it under control.

"It isn't back to mine and Max's office?" Sam stated in knowing this river won't take the Freelance Police back to their good old office place.

"Or back to our missing Desoto ride?" Max added off to state about them knowing this won't unit them with their missing ride?

The group were moaning, groaning, even struggling against what was going on with their raft at this moment? But suddenly, they spotted something ahead which was….a waterfall?

"GAaaugh!" Sammy screamed out in seeing this was it, they were doomed, or most likely, her tin plated life! "WAAAugh-AAaahhh!" Sammy screamed in noticing with fright at seeing the falls get closer while many of her friends panicked still?

"It's gonna be a drop, Sam?" Max asked plainly in seeing how this is gonna end for the group now?

"It's gonna be a drop alright?" Sam nodded without delay that it's most likely going to be that way alright.

"Wooohh…." The gang got ready, as they were near the edge before…their raft took a dive? "WAAAauughhh….." They all were screaming for the ride going down a rapid water curves from going over a falls.

"Hold on everyone!" Chris issued out to the group to hang on tight for the rough ride.

"To what? Our lunches?" Max asked puzzled in remarking the idea on what to hold onto?

"Wooh-wooh, wooh, that was scary?" Chris exclaimed off from where the gang's raft was drifting down a new river down some canyon area?

"Settle down now, we need a plan here?" Sam tried to help with him and Max steering their sides while suggesting they do something about now.

"We have to get back to the Yellow Brick Road?" Chris stated out to everyone, that they need a way to return to where the Yellow Brick Road was in order to follow it to the Emerald City.

"I'm telling you Chris, I sure hope so?" Sammy stated in feeling the same thing, anything was better then this place?

"Oh if only I could touch bottom, I be back in control here?" Chris complained from searching the water with his oar pole for any signs of a bottom to help steer the raft? "But unfortunately, I can't?" The scarecrow kid exclaimed that there was no such luck in finding that which they need to help them.

"Same over here?" Sam responded in having no luck on his end.

"Join the club!" Max added off in agreeing to that debate in the same meaning.

"There must be a way out of here?" Cathy asked off while holding onto Toto in her arms while suggesting something? "If only we could think of it?" The girl knew that all they needed was to think up a way to solve this problem they are having?

"Woohhohohoh, oohhm?" Chris was yelping a bit from how he and the Freelance Police tried to get something below the water that was the floor, but so far, nothing?

"This river seems to go on for miles and miles, we'll probably never get off at this rate?" Danny complained in seeing that from their situation, if they don't stop this raft, they'll drift further away.

"You wish something would happen to change our situation?" Max shrug off his shoulders in stating they get a little excitement here going?

"Careful with the wishing Max, you know what happens if you aren't careful?" Sam reminded his partner that he better be extra careful in how he would wanna make a wish out of the blue like that.

Chris the Scarecrow was trying to find something with his oar pole, but then something happened? "Whoo! Look everyone? Oooh?" Chris yelped from holding his stick, as it felt something that held it's place while their raft moved? "I've touched bottom?" As if that was true, the pole was stuck in something, as Chris was walking on the raft since it continued to go down the water path.

"Hugh, maybe that wish did something?" Max replied a bit stumped to seeing something 'was' happening after all?

"Maybe, but I'm still doubtful?" Sam stared with suspicion that this seem 'too' coincident to have happened to the group?

"Oh, wooh, Wooh now?" Chris yelped from suddenly feeling something was wrong, cause while the pole was there, it didn't move back up to return to the scarecrow kid's hold?

"What's wrong, Chris?" Cathy asked from noticing something was wrong with one of her friends?

"It's stuck? The Pole is Stuck!" Chris explained from continuing to walk on the raft, the others saw he was trying to keep his spot where the pole was somehow…stuck in the bottom?

"Waaaugh?" Sammy yelped in seeing this, even Danny gasped silently in not liking the sound of this.

"I can't pull it…Ouut?" Chris turned to respond of his troubles, but was yelping from his hold was making him lean too much that he would have fallen out of the raft.

"Let go of the pole!" Cathy, Sammy and Danny stated out with a cautious face in seeing Chris was losing in terms of strength to a stuck pole in the river?

"Let go!" Cathy tried to warn her friend, who the scarecrow kid's feet were near the edge of the raft while his hands held the pole.

"Ahh…Aaaahhh?" Chris' was heard yelping from his feet getting pulled up to his toes cause the raft was about to drift away from him.

"Oh no, Chris?" Cathy yelped out shock, as she and her friends saw Chris was about to lose ground on the raft?

"Grab hold!" Sam yelled out from tossing his oar away to help grab Chris' feet!

"Gotcha!" Max declared after he did the same thing his partner did to save Chris in need, by first tossing away his oar.

In an amazing luck, the Freelance Police held their grip on Chris' feet while holding the raft? But the current was still stronger, as it was pulling the raft away, it stretched the pole with Chris holding on while the Freelance Police held onto him.

"Oh Sam and Max! Please don't let go?" Cathy begged her friends to not let go or they may lose Chris in the process.

"Don't worry Cathy, we got a grip on this pole!" Sam assured the alien girl that the Freelance Police have Chris and won't let go of a friend.

"Right, we'll let go if our feet aren't touching the ground!?" Max added up to exclaim how they would let go in a rhetorical sense of the meaning, however….

Suddenly without warning, the raft stretched too far, and then the Freelance Police's feet….slipped off the firm floor? "WHipvhmm…." And then in a nutshell of a turn, slingshot the Freelance Police off in the air when they lost grip except for Chris who held tightly.

"WAAAAUUUggghhhh….." Sam and Max were screaming from their images were launched over the canyon to be somewhere over the land distance?

"Sam & Max!" Cathy called out to her friends from Kansas County, what will happen to them, will they be okay? So many of these questions were popping in her head, she didn't know what to do?

"Oh man, they've been shot out?" Danny exclaimed with worry that the Freelance Police were shot clear out of sight, what can they do about this new problem?

"And look at Chris' situation now?" Sammy returned everyone to a problem at hand here about their other friend that was also facing troubles too.

Chris gripped his legs around the pole, all to keep himself from falling into the water. "Wait a second guys? Don't leave me?" Chris saw Cathy, Sammy, Danny and Toto on the boat, as the river was taking them further away from the scarecrow kid?

"Bark, bark-bark-bark-bark!" Toto was barking when he and the others on the raft were drifting down the water river, and further from their friend on the pole.

"Hang on Chris!" Cathy called out to tell Chris that he should hang on for the moment.

"Don't let go!" Sammy shouted in what Chris had to do, and that's not to let go of that pole.

"Chris!" Danny only called out in moaning to see his friend be separated from the group.

"Wait, come back! Don't leave me here like this?" Chris called out from where he was, as he didn't want to be left alone on a pole in the middle of a river? "HEEEEeeelp!" He shouted for help while his friends continued to drift further away from him.

"We'll come back!" Cathy assured Chris that they shall come back for the scarecrow kid. "Don't panic and hold on!" The alien girl stated that for now, Chris has to be calm and not lose himself being frighten. "We'll come back for you as soon as we can! And then try looking for the Freelance Police!" She clasped her hands over her mouth to shout this last bit to Chris when they were pretty much drifted further from their friend.

"Well I can't hold on forever?" Chris shouted back from holding his place on the pole, he can't just stay like this for long, he just can't?

"We'll be back!" Cathy called out before she and those on the raft drifted out of sight while leaving Chris all alone.

"Hmmmm? I hope Sam and Max are doing better then I am?" Chris moans in seeing how the situation has turned out terrible for him. And not just him, but the Freelance Police got the worst deal, what happened to them?

At this time, we see the Freelance Police flying off over the skies? And even now during this moment, it looks like they are having some sorta chat; which we can guess, is turning into a comedy routine from what happened?

"You just HAD to 'wish' for something to make it interesting, didn't you?" Sam stared at his partner with an upset stern face, knowing this whole thing was cause Max wanted something interesting to happen?

"Sorry? At least we're not….WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE?" Max was almost about to apologize for his reckless wishing, but then screamed out a warning of what was coming at them.

"Hugh….?" Sam yelped surprise by this, as he and Max turn to see a line of trees which they were heading for!

"Pruffvhmmm.../Prruffvhmmm.../Pruffvhhmm….." As if it wasn't strange enough, the Freelance Police were making feature body prints from hitting the tree leaves in showing where they were going?

This action even caught the attention of some trailing ponies from behind, the familiar 6 mares. Yep, the Mane Six were within the area from trailing Cathy's group to suddenly see this unusual action?

"Wooh, a shooting star!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a smile in seeing something shot by really fast over in the air.

"Star nothin', them were them Freelance Police folks?" Applejack pointed out in stating what she recognized was Sam and Max, going off quote a long distance travel?

"Oh dear, did something happen?" Fluttershy spoke with much caution in fearing something happened that the Freelance Police were separated from Cathy's group?

"Goodness, what about Cathy and the others? If it was the witch Hecate, then…?" Rarity spoke with concerns if Hecate, the Demigoddess of Witchcraft were to have shown up now, then the worst my have happened?

"We'll have to split up to cover ground?" Twilight Sparkle stated to her friends before focusing herself towards Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, we'll track the Freelance Police while you check the others. Come get us when the situation has gotten under control? Kay!?" The smart pony stated that with any luck, the dare-devil pony can report to the rest faster if something happened while they try to find where the Freelance Police went off to?

"Right Twilight! I'm on this case!" Rainbow Dash salutes in nodding her head in understanding her job and will not fail the team. "Brususvhhmmm….." Then as fast as lighting, Rainbow Dash had, well dashed off into the air while leaving a cool rainbow trail.

The other Mane Six members down to five quickly ran off to make sure that the Freelance Police would not be 'too' far, should they be needed for any helping assistance for Cathy's group.

Meanwhile, back with the group still going down an unknown river, were trying to discuss about what has taken place?

"Do you think Chris & the Freelance Police will be okay?" Cathy asked in feeling concern about the ones that lift this group on the raft by sudden events.

"Chris should have really let go of that pole?" Danny the Lion spoke with sorrow in thinking what happened to Chris was terrible, the boy just didn't think about letting go of that pole to the end? "Not only is he stuck, but Sam & Max might have ended up who knows where?" The lion kid exclaimed about the endless possibilities of the Freelance Police getting into trouble?

"First, we have to save Chris!" Cathy stated that they need to go back to save their scarecrow friend.

"But how? We can't get off this raft, Cathy?" Sammy exclaimed the groups situation, they are still on a river on their raft. One of them would have to get out of the raft, and the river might be too strong?

"We have to get off, Sammy! We just have too!?" Cathy proclaimed out in really wanting for the group to get off this raft so they can travel by walking to where their friends are?

"I love to get off?" Sammy responded with her expression having a sad mood while Danny looked gloomy about their state. "But the problem is, that the sooner I hit the water, I'll rust solid?" The girl made of tin made her point perfectly clear, even if she could help, she can't touch that water or she'll be rusted solid and be no use to anyone if not oiled?

"I got it!" Cathy spoke out from having an idea that can help them.

"Hmm?/Hmm?" Both Sammy and Danny looked down puzzled in hearing Cathy say she has something to help them?

"We do what people from Earth do when they are in a river and need to get off of it? We'll swim for it!" Cathy exclaimed her idea while the reflection of Sammy and Danny were seen in the water of the river?

"Huuagh?" Danny yelped with wide eye surprise, even Sammy's face yelped her hat's top off from hearing they have to 'swim' out of this river? "Hugh-hugh-hugh?" Danny was starting to shiver at the thought of what Cathy stated.

"Um Cathy? Weren't you listening to what I said?" Sammy spoke with a deep blue expression in what her friend was actually asking the girl made of tin to do? "If I get anywhere NEAR that water, I'll be scraped metal in no time!?" The tin girl knows that once she gets wet, she'll be a rust pile of scrap that won't move, what then?

"Oh….when you said 'we', you really meant 'me', didn't you Cathy?" Danny held his head down low in figuring out Cathy's statement on 'we'll swim for it' meaning the lion kid would do it.

"Hugh?" Sammy replied puzzled, did Cathy really meant that Danny would be doing the swimming, but how?

"Danny? You have too, you're basically the stronger person here, there's no other way?" Cathy exclaimed to her lion friend that he's got to try, they don't have any other choice?

"Duuagh, I suppose not?" Danny moaned from seeing the group's situation on the raft continues to go down the river to no end? "I'll try to tow the raft to shore behind me." Danny gave in defeat, knowing he'll do the pulling of their raft to get them out of the river.

"My idea exactly, you can swim, can't you?" Cathy responded in agreement while wondering if the lion kid knows how to swim?

"Well in truth, I've never actually tried it?" Danny admitted to Cathy, Toto in her arms and Sammy to his right side. "But lions are suppose to be able to swim?" He looked down with a gloomy expression in thinking about how his type of species knows how to swim.

"I do hope you are very right, Danny?" Cathy spoke in hoping very much in her tone from wanting to believe Danny can swim. "After all, we don't wanna lose you too?" Cathy exclaimed in fearing the thought of losing another friend like what happened with Chris the Scarecrow & the Freelance Police.

"Oh my, now that's a terrible thought?" Danny spoke from feeling a bit nervous about the thought of him being lost from his friends, it was awful to imagine. "But, we just can't abandon poor Chris out there? We can't leave while thinking about leaving behind the Freelance Police: Sam & Max either?" The cowardly lion kid exclaimed that no matter what, they have to go back to save Chris, & the Freelance Police, wherever the copper duo maybe?

"Right-o!" Sammy responded in feeling pleased to hear Danny willing to do such a task. "That's the spirit Danny! Just jump in and I'll just grab onto your tail. Alrighty then?" The girl made of tin explained that if the lion kid can get into the water, she can grab his tail to act as a rope for her to hold while Danny swims their raft to shore.

"Yes, okay then?" Danny signed in understanding this plan before moving a bit across the raft. "I'm-I'm all set now? I-I-I'm gonna jump in any second now?" Danny declared from stopping to look down at the edge of the back of the raft. "Gaugh, I'm…." Danny tried to get some courage in him, as he soon backed up before… "Jumping in!" Danny no sooner made a jump off the raft and into the water.

"Ooohhh?" Cathy yelped from the shifting weight of the raft and some splashing water from the river?

"Gulpvhm-Guulphmm…" Danny tried to swim upwards to keep his head out of the water?

"Quick Sammy! The tail!" Cathy spoke to her friend to hurry up with their plan or else it might fail?

"Right!" Sammy responded, as she moved her hands quickly enough to grab a hold of Danny's tail. "I gotcha Danny!" Sammy shouted out to her friend that she had him, now he can start pulling their raft.

"G-Good!" Dany responded as best he could from his mouth in the water.

Underneath, we see Danny using his legs and arms to swim against the river to pull the raft.

"Swim Danny, swim!" Cathy cheered for her friend from where she and Toto sat while Sammy was holding onto Danny's tail while he swam.

"Blugah…hang on!" Danny spoke out between water getting in his mouth.

"Ohh?" Cathy yelped from a sudden shift in the raft, it's being turned?

"Guagh..waugh!" Danny made some sounds, but he kept trying to swim, pull the raft and his friends from the river's current.

"Good Danny!" Cathy cheered again from seeing their raft was going straight, and even going against the river current thanks to Danny's strength. "Keep doing it Danny, you're getting there!" Cathy cheered for her friend to keep up the good work.

"I doing…bluaghmm…?" Danny was going to say 'I'm doing the best I can' if not for the water cutting in his mouth.

"Don't try to talk, just keep swimming!" Sammy stated to her lion friend in the water to not bother talking, only concentrate on swimming. "Just keep going, you're almost there!" Sammy encouraged her friend, as Danny was pulling himself, the tin girl held his tail so that the raft could be towed to shore.

"Guvhm…gupvhmm...Oohhmm…?" Danny was trying to catch some breaths while he struggled with his swimming against the current of the river.

"You seem wonderfully, Danny!" Cathy commented on how well Danny was doing in helping them while he swam.

Danny continued to pull the raft by swimming while Sammy held his tail and kept her feet on the raft. The two worked together while Cathy sat back to hold Toto, so he wouldn't try to jump off before they reached land.

Meanwhile, the scene returns back to Chris the Scarecrow, as he was still on the pole stuck in something in the river. He was holding onto the stick as long as he could, but his eye sight never looked away from where Cathy's group on the raft disappeared off too?

"As long as I stay dry, I'll be fine?" Chris stated to himself of some insurance, if he gets wet, he'll have a harder time moving with wet straw and that won't be pleasant?

"Creakvhmm…." Suddenly at an unexpected moment, the pole leaned over a bit?

"Ooohhh?" Chris yelped before holding onto the pole even tighter. "Hmmm…..where is everybody?" Chris cringed in fright, if nobody comes back to help him soon, well he rather not think about it.

"Bark-Bark, Bark! Wraff-wraff-Wraffuvhmm…." Toto at this time, was barking while Danny continued to keep pulling himself, as Sammy held his tail so the lion kid would pull the raft.

"Huuagh…huagh…." By the sounds of Danny's breathing, he's almost starting to become very tired?

"Pull! A little more!" Sammy encouraged her lion friend to keep it up, they are almost to shore now.

"You're almost there!" Cathy stated from seeing just ahead of this group, some dry rocky land.

"Hugh…hugh…huuagh…huagh, huuaagh?" Soon we see on the dry rocky land, Danny's lion paws are walking on it while his fur was dripping wet.

"You did it! We've got to Shore!" Sammy exclaimed from holding Danny's tail that was being pulled to bring their raft in.

"Oh Danny! We've made it!" Cathy happily declared in seeing that the group are finally off the river current.

"Well done Danny, well done!" Sammy congrats Danny the Lion on such a feat that saved their state of being stuck going down the river.

"Try not to go too far!" Cathy stated a warning to her friend, that was very much tired from his pulling of the raft.

"Huaugh…huagh…huuagh?" We now see Danny climb up a rocky spot with Toto nearby, as the lion kid was shaking his fur to get himself dry. "Haaugh-Haaugh-Haaugh, Haaugh, Haaaugh?" After being dried off, Danny lied down on the land, completely tired and out of breath from completing such a hard task job.

"Oh you were simply wonderful, Danny!" Cathy came up with a smile to thank Danny for helping them out. "You're the strongest and bravest that can ever be. And that's a fact." Cathy comments how much Danny, even as a coward, has done something very unexpected of a coward.

"Cathy, to tell the truth?" Danny looked to Cathy with somewhat unsure eyes in hearing such compliments even to him. "I was scared out of my wits? I didn't think I make it? Huagh…haaugh, Haugh-Haaugh…." After he was done stating this, he turned his head to try to catch more of his breath from what took place that scared him.

"Well Danny, no doubt about it? You can swim!" Sammy approached Danny, Cathy and Toto around the lion kid to comment her own opinion on the deed. "Plus, you're very strong too. That raft was very heavy with us still on it?" The girl made of tin stated from knowing how much Danny could not just swim, but he was very strong to pull their raft to shore.

"I know?" Danny replied a bit tired before stating something on his mind. "I think I sprained my tail?" The lion kid exclaimed from feeling his tail was feeling a little 'stretched' now?

"Sorry about that Danny?" Sammy apologized in believing she's mostly the blame from pulling a bit of the lion's tail just to not be pulled herself into the water.

"Well I don't care what you think, Danny?" Cathy protested with a gentle voice in seeing Danny from her view. "Scared out of your wits or not? You got us to shore!" As Cathy explained her belief, Toto was seen running down some rocks onto the solid ground. "That makes you a hero to me!" The girl exclaimed in what Danny is to her and many others for that deed.

"Yeah, mine too even!" Sammy responded in agreement that what Danny did was very heroic.

"Oh gee, I'm no hero?" Danny moanly stated about not actually being a hero to his friends kindness. "If I were a hero, I would have jumped in to save poor Chris as soon as the pole got stuck? Maybe even help the Freelance Police before they got shot to who knows where?" The lion kid exclaimed that if he was a hero, he could have done something to help instead of letting Chris get stuck on a pole in the middle of the river, even save Sam & Max from getting shot into the air?

"You could have if you thought of it?" Cathy assured the depressed Danny that if the lion kid thought of that, they could have done something before getting separated from their friends.

"Right!" Sammy responded in agreement to that point of them doing something if they came across it. "But speaking of Chris, we better go back." The girl made of tin made a serious face in knowing they first have to go get their friend stuck in the river clinging to a pole.

"Yes! Chris & the Freelance Police!" Danny responded in knowing what they all have to do, as he stood up a bit on his feet again.

"No!" Cathy argued in seeing Danny try to get up suddenly before giving a reason. "You stay here and rest for a minute, Danny." Cathy requested that her lion friend take a moment to rest for his deed of swimming them to shore. "Sammy and I will start back. That way, you can catch up with us along the way." The girl explained that while Danny rest, once his strength has returned, he can come after Cathy & Sammy who would take an earlier lead.

"Hmm, that's a good plan." Sammy nodded in agreeing completely in what Cathy was suggesting. "You're completely exhausted Danny, you should rest and get your strength back." The tin girl explained that with time, Danny's exhausted strength will return, so he can be less tired by then.

"No way!? I'm going with you!" Danny argued in putting his foot down before carefully climbing down a rocky hill by the river.

"But Danny?" Cathy called out in wanting to protest more on Danny's health benefit, but….

"No Cathy, I-Wuagh-Gulpvhm….?" Just as Danny would have argued back, he tripped to fall down the little hill. "Ugh…woooh?" Danny yelped from his bottom hitting the ground before he lied flat on his belly, looking puzzled out from what happened?

"Danny! Are you alright?" Cathy called out in seeing her friend was seemingly hurt at this moment, Danny's really trying to push himself, isn't he?

"Yes, yes, I'm alright!" Danny responded quickly to say that he is fine while getting on his feet again. "Hugh..wooh?" He took a relief breath after standing up before trying to jump up another boulder landmark. "Ughmm….?" Of course, he still felt the little yelp reaction from pushing himself.

"He's worn out, Cathy?" Sammy stated to Cathy in noticing how tired Danny the Lion is from pulling their raft.

"Come on! We can't let him go alone." Cathy issued from where Danny was getting ahead before the girl was rushing down from her spot to follow the lion kid.

"No way, of course not." Sammy responded in full agreement while following Cathy down a rocky spot with her axe in hand.

The scene changed to a bottom river canyon, as we see from the passing water, the group was spotted on the other side. Toto was ahead of Danny before Cathy came in between them, soon follow by Sammy.

"Hugh, hmm?" Cathy stopped to look around at the scenery of this river, thinking about it for a moment? "Anybody remember this part of the river?" The alien girl asked before the group was still trying to move on.

"Not me?" Danny responded to Cathy's question about knowing this spot? "I had my eyes closed all the way." Danny exclaimed from his scared reaction about what he did while following Cathy.

"Well my eyes were open." Sammy stated about having her eyes open at the time, but… "But it all looks the same, to me?" The girl made of tin can't really tell this river's display features much?

"Oh, where is Chris? If we don't find him, how can we find Sam and Max afterwards?" Cathy asked with worry about where Chris is located while her friends still followed behind her.

"Don't worry, we'll find Chris, Cathy." Danny spoke in believing that they'll find the scarecrow kid without fail. "Then after that, find the Freelance Police too." The lion kid stated that afterwards, help find Sam & Max cause they can't feel right leaving anyone behind.

The scene changes back to another spot by the river that was very familiar. There, we see Chris the Scarecrow holding onto his pole that was leaning a little more and almost closer to the water, much to the one made of straw's cautious mind.

"Wooh…help!" Chris yelped from his pole leaning to almost drop him in the water? "Someone help!" Chris called out for someone, or anybody nearby to help him out of his state. "Wooh-hoo, ooohhh!" Chris was yelping from fearing he fall into the water and that be the near end for him.

But strangely, as Chris still was hanging there on his pole, there was another person nearby that wasn't one of Cathy's friends?

"Hmmm?" The other figure that was on the other side looked to Chris very oddly? But what's stranger was this was actually….a gray pegasus pony? It was Derpy, the one from Ponyville where Cathy and her friends left, but questions remained…what was she doing here while seeing Chris' trouble state?

"Chris!" Suddenly the voice that belongs to Cathy Smith was heard from afar.

"Bark-Bark-Bark, Bark!" Toto was heard barking off in the distance along with Cathy's voice.

"Huuagh?" Derpy replied a bit puzzled in witnessing some strange action about to take place here?

"Chris! Don't let go!" Cathy shouted out to her friend, as she, Toto, Danny and Sammy were near the edge on a different side of the river.

"Bark-Bark, Bark!" Toto was barking at seeing the scarecrow kid again to know that the others have come for him.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Chris shouted out to his friends from being in the middle of the river, hanging on a pole. "But I'm Slipping!" The boy cried out, as he's just barely able to hold on for much longer on the pole over the water?

"Oh no! And the pole is falling over too?" Sammy exclaimed in surprise to see how close Chris' pole was getting too close to touch the water?

"Danny, are you strong enough to swim to him in anyway?" Cathy turned to her friend if he can swim through the currents water to get to Chris and save him.

"Yes, but there's a problem? He's bound to get soaking wet, Cathy?" Danny responded that while he could get to Chris without a problem, the scarecrow kid would still get wet anyway. "Plus, he's made of straw, so there be nothing left of him but a soggy lump?" He looked at Chris' direction with a sorrow face in fearing what would become of his friend should he get wet.

"Wait a second now?" Sammy interrupted suddenly that got Danny and Cathy's attention with something in mind. "What if we ask that pegasus on the other side to help us?" The girl made of tin pointed in seeing Derpy which maybe that pony with wings could help them out?

"Oh you're right, it's one of the ponies from Ponyville?" Cathy replied with a cheery voice in seeing Derpy while remembering many of the ponies from Ponyville when she came to Oz.

"But why would one of them be doing here?" Danny asked puzzled in why a pegasus pony is doing so far away from home?

"Probably out to catch some fish from that basket sack it's got carrying?" Sammy pointed out that indeed, Derpy had a sack on her that was filled up with some freshly caught fish.

"You who!" Cathy called out with one left hand over her mouth to increase the volume of her voice. "Mr. Winged Pony! Can you hear me?" Cathy shouted out over to Derpy to see if the pegasus could hear her enough from her far distance.

"Whah?" Derpy looked around puzzled in seeing Cathy shouting in her direction, but could not see anyone else but herself? "Um, are you talking to me?" The pegasus pony with the crossed-eyes gazed at Cathy's side in wondering if the girl was trying to speak with her?

"Yes!" Cathy responded back while Chris held his position to hear the conversation take place. "Could you please save our friend?" Cathy asked in requesting the pegasus pony to save Chris by flying over to him.

"Augh…aauugh-Aaaahhh?" Chris yelped with fright, as his pole leans him more closer to the river water?

"Well first off, I'm not a Winged Pony, I'm a Pegasus." Derpy explained herself of what type of pony she was to Cathy's side. "Second, I'm not a Mister, I'm a Miss. Go by the name, Derpy Hooves." She explained that she's a female along with her name over to those on the other side. "And lastly, your friend looks heavy for me? And I'm carrying some extra fish in my packs that are weighing me down a bit." Derpy stated with caution and concern for herself about Chris' weight might make it impossible for her.

"NAaaugh-Haaugh-Haaaugh?" Chris yelps out in fear from holding his situation on the pole, but it might not last much longer?

"Could you at least try?" Cathy called out to Derpy in hoping she could try to help Chris out of the river. "After all, he's made of straw, he hardly weights anything at all. Oh pretty please, try?" Cathy stated out about Chris being made of straw while pleading that Derpy lean a hand, or a hoof in this case.

"Well straw or no straw, I'm not sure about taking such a high risk?" Derpy interjected the thought that it was almost too ricky? "I'm not exactly as strong as I look, you know? I'm kinda clumsy too?" She admitted her status as not seen as the strongest around. "If he's the least bit heavy for me, I may have to drop him in the river?" Derpy exclaimed that if she has to deal with too much weight on her shoulders, she'll have to let Chris be dropped into the river.

"Oh for pity sakes? Will you just do it?" Sammy groans to shout out that she wants this grey Pegasus pony to just hurry up and do the task of flying to save Chris already.

"Hey, don't snap at me for my faults being true?" Derpy complained in hearing Sammy the Tinwoman try to be mean to her.

"Oh Sammy didn't mean too?" Cathy called out in apologizing to Derpy about Sammy's lost emotion temper. "And Chris is not to heavy Miss. Hooves. Honest!" Cathy reported out from where she and her friends were to try and get Derpy to know that Chris was really lightweight.

"Well, okay…I'll try?" Derpy slowly responded in deciding to give in and try to help this group. Derpy flapped her wings to take into the air, as she was flying over head of the middle of the river where the rescue needs to take place. "Okay, down there, ready or not, here I come." Derpy responded below the one she circle around was Chris who still held onto the pole in the river while Cathy's group watched this carefully.

"All set, Chris?" Cathy called out to her friend on the pole if he was ready for his rescue.

"Oh, I-I-I really hope so?" Chris responded in praying so much that he can be rescued and get out of this mess?

"Here I goo….." Derpy soon makes a dive with her front hooves stretched out to scoop up the scarecrow.

"UAaauugh?" Chris lets out a little yelping noise while Derpy was coming up to him fast?

"Ooohhh?" Cathy shielded her eyes for fear that something would go horribly wrong with the rescue?

"Splash-Splash…." There were splashing noises that could mean someone fell into the water, it might be Chris, but Cathy dare not open her eyes to find out?

"Hooray!" Danny suddenly made the sound of cheering for some odd reason?

"Yes, she's got him!" Sammy cheered for what sounded like Derpy got Chris.

"Hugh?" The moment Cathy opened her eyes, she gasped with a wide smile in seeing…something wonderful. "Oh she did it, she did it!" Cathy exclaimed happily in seeing Derpy using her front hooves to hold Chris from behind, as he looked down with caution while the pegasus pony continued to fly upwards with her wings.

"Hooray, you got him now!" Danny cheered over a few of Toto's happy barks that Chris has been saved.

"Oh thank you, Miss. Hooves!" Cathy thanked the grey pegasus who flew Chris out of the spot he once was at.

"Look! The pole!" Sammy spoke in seeing the pole Chris held onto finally gave in and fell into the water of the river. "She was just in time." As the girl made of tin stated this, the wooden pole itself floated on down the current after getting itself unstuck from what Chris caught earlier.

"Hey watch with the shaking, I can't seem to fly straight?" Derpy warned Chris of his moving around was throwing her flight path off.

"Well I'm scared that you might wanna use me to make a nest? Or worst, for a snack?" Chris expressed a tiny fear of what Derpy might do with him since he's made of straw?

"What, don't be silly?" Derpy yelped at the very thought that this scarecrow kid thought that just cause she had wings, was almost going to be like a bird looking for straws to make a nest or that since she's a pony, they eat straw? "I don't use or eat straws, ponies don't use any of that, but use red trees for some local items?" Derpy explained about what she and other ponies have no need to use straw for such things.

"That's a relief if I ever heard one?" Chris sign in relief when he heard this while Derpy was about to bring him close to his friend awaiting him.

"Waugh…Waaaugh?" Derpy was suddenly acting strange in flying over Cathy's spot for some reason?

"Wha-wha-what's happening?" Chris yelped in feeling something was wrong with Derpy all of a sudden?

"Woooh?" Derpy yelped from something happening to her already? "I'm having trouble here already? Coming up too fast from the weight?" The crossed-eyed pony exclaimed that she was having problems trying to land properly with so much weight that she was carrying.

"Huuagh?" Cathy gasped with an open mouth in seeing the problem before her and the rest.

"Woohh-Waaugh?" Derpy gasped when she was going too low to the river.

"Wooh?" Chris yelped from seeing where Derpy was going and braced for the impact.

"Look out!" Sammy warned from seeing Chris' feet were dunking in the river's water.

"AAaauughh?" Cathy made a little scream from seeing something scary of Chris almost going into the water, except Derpy pulled up just before it reached the knees.

"Aaaauugh?" Derpy cried out from that stunt while trying to fly higher over where she came from.

"Get me over to that land and you can just drop me off." Chris suggested what the grey pegasus could do for him to make it easier.

"Wait? Drop you?" Derpy asked shocked to hear Chris request such a thing from her? "Never! No way!" She responded to not going to do something like that to the scarecrow kid. "When I do something, I try to do it right without repeating the mistake." Derpy stated in how when she starts something, she tries to get it done right. "Come on, let's try again!" Derpy encouraged Chris on who she held in her hooves that they would do that again.

"Wooh…Waaaugh?" Chris yelped from seeing they were turning around in the air to make another drop off maneuver.

"Waaaugh!" Derpy let out a cry, as she was flying straight towards where Cathy's group awaited.

"Over here!" Cathy signaled Derpy to bring herself and Chris to where she is along with Toto, Danny and Sammy which the grey pegasus followed correctly.

"Urragh…AAuuughhh?" Derpy tried to hold Chris over where Cathy was as much as she could until she manage to let the scarecrow kid go in the right spot.

"Ohh…." Cathy and the others signed in relief to see Chris was safe and sound, just as Derpy set herself down on some rocks from her daring action rescue.

"Oh Chris, we missed you!" Cathy exclaimed happily to see Chris was with them, safe and sound.

"Oh Cathy, I missed you too." Chris happily returned the comment of being missed by a friend.

"Oh gee-willy, you must have been terrified?" Cathy exclaimed to hold Chris' hands in believing the scarecrow kid was so afraid.

"Terrified Cathy, I would have been scared witless if I had any wits that is?" Chris exclaimed that if he had a brain, then any wits would have been scared from where he was, course since he doesn't have one, that's a tricky thing to figure out?

"Oh thank goodness Miss. Hooves was here?" Cathy turned to look to Derpy with a smile from her relieved friends of Chris' rescue from a terrible fate by the river.

"Oh yes." Chris replied in agreement that if Derpy wasn't here, he might have ended up like the pole he was on?

"Thank you very much for saving Chris." Cathy replied with the upmost thanks in what the grey pegasus done for the group.

"Ah gee, I kinda enjoyed it myself?" Derpy replied with the sincerest response of happily enjoying to lean a helpful service to anyone in need. "I never actually saved anyone before? Much less anyone in Ponyville?" The grey pegasus exclaimed in never have done such a feat like this in her life until now?

"Gosh, I'm just so glad to see you all again? What an afternoon?" Chris exclaimed from looking pass Cathy towards Danny and Sammy that were with her too.

"I was so afraid for you?" Danny admits with much concern for Chris who came over to smile at hearing the lion kid admit he was worried about him. "Both you and the Freelance Police?" The lion kid exclaimed about worrying about Chris' safety along with the whereabouts of the Freelance Police: Sam & Max still unaccounted for?

"Ahh, thank you kindly Danny." Chris smiled to nod which made Danny smile back to know he made his friend happy to hear this. "It's nice that you thought of me, and if we find Sam and Max, they'll be glad to know you thought of them too." Chris stated that he was happy that Danny was being so thoughtful, it meant he cared so much even when they were separated. "But I'm fine now. Really, I am!" Chris looked around to all of his friends in assuring them that he is completely fine now with nothing to worry about.

"Huuagh?" Derpy yelped when Chris tried to move, one of his feet slipped?

"Waaaooohh?" Chris yelped from a lost of his balance from his feet on some rocks? "Ohhh?" He yelped from his sudden fall before getting up again towards Danny and Sammy. "Well I, I'm as fine as to be expected?" Chris admitted to this while trying to put on a happy face. Seems some water did mix within his straw, so it's kinda making it harder for him to be moving right.

"It must have been awful?" Sammy exclaimed about Chris' state while giving him a hand to stand up straight.

"Yeah, it was?" Chris responded to that statement with a very honest face. "I thought I never see the Emerald City?" The scarecrow kid admitted that if he was a goner just now, he might not have made it to where they are going?

"Did you say the Emerald City?" Derpy asked with a pinch of curiosity in hearing what Chris just said? "You mean to tell me you're on your way to the Emerald City? Gosh, whatever for?" Derpy asked in being puzzled in why Cathy and her friends are heading to such a place? She must have missed the discussion that took place in Ponyville if she doesn't know of it?

"We want to see the Wizard." Cathy smiled to the grey pegasus in responding why this group is going to such a place.

"You mean the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, I don't suppose?" Derpy asked with an interesting expression if that was the 'wizard' this group was going to see?

"Why yes, that's right! He's going to help us." Cathy responded in assuring while stating what she and her friends are hoping for.

"Well gee, is that a fact?" Derpy replied a bit surprised to hear such news from her new friends? "I didn't realize that the Wizard helped anybody?" The grey pegasus stated with a lowered eyebrows in what she heard of the wizard? "I heard that he was kinda mean? And never saw anyone?" She dragged her left hoof on the ground in believing the Wizard of Oz was kinda mean? "But I suppose I could have heard wrong? When I left Ponyville, it was after the witch Hecate left so I may have missed the explanation?" The mare exclaimed that she may have heard something else that described the wizard.

"Oh I hope so, no one else can help us?" Cathy exclaimed with much worried fate that only the Wizard of Oz can help her now?

"Well gee, I'm sure he will miss, just forget what I said?" Derpy responded in seeing she didn't wanna discourage this group for wanting to go and see the wizard just because of what she heard might be off?

"I can't wait to get there?" Cathy stated in wanting to really get there at the Emerald City to see for herself such a place. "Say, maybe you like to come with us?" The girl smiled in offering an invite to Derpy to come along with them. "You might be able to ask for something too?" Cathy stated that if Derpy wanted something, she could come with this group to see the Wizard of Oz.

"Yes, that's a fine idea!" Chris nodded in believing that to be a very good idea to invite someone along. "I'm going to go ask him for a brain!" The scarecrow kid stated in what he wants from the wizard. "Sammy here wants a Heart!" He nodded his head to Sammy in what she wants the wizard to give to him. "Danny wants Courage!" Chris stated out what Danny wants from the wizard too. "And Cathy wants to go back to home to Kansas County!" Chris stated that what Cathy wants from the wizard is to return to her home. "Even Sam & Max have their own things to ask the Wizard like Sam to get the duo back to their home in an office while Max wants to find their missing ride?" Chris explained enough about what the Freelance Police each want something from the Wizard. "Is there something that you want too?" Chris asked if maybe Derpy wanted something that maybe the wizard could help with?

"Well I got a heart and a brain, and I got courage?" Derpy replied off in thinking for a second that she's already got those things Cathy's friends are needing. "And I have a home with my friends and family back in Ponyville." Derpy stated this part out which Chris, Sammy, and Dany smiled in hearing how this pony has all she wants. "I pretty much don't need a thing?" The grey pegasus stated that for her, she doesn't need much of anything at all. "But it was sure nice of you to ask me though." Derpy replied with a smile that these folks were kind enough to include her, a stranger, to join them to get something from the wizard. "Well I better be going? Everypony back in Ponyville will be wanting some fresh fish I got for some meals tonight?" Derpy exclaimed, as she was getting her wings flapping and raring to get going with her bag full of caught fish. "Good luck you guys! Nice meeting you all." Derpy replied a friendly goodbye while flying off into the air while everyone in Cathy's group watched the grey pegasus leaving the scene.

"Oh, goodbye Miss. Derpy Hooves!" Cathy turned around to wave her goodbye in seeing Derpy leave along with the others that saw her leaving too.

"Bye!" Sammy responded her farewell in seeing the pegasus take off.

"Bye-Bye!" Derpy yelled out from in the air in seeing Cathy's group in joining the whole goodbye routine.

"Thanks again for saving me!" Chris put his hands together to shout out his thankful response from Derpy saving him earlier by the river.

"Arff-Arff-Arrf, Arrffuvhmm…" Toto barked cheerfully in seeing Derpy take off too.

"Goodbye now!" Danny responded a little low in tone, but was happy to have made a friend.

"Hope we meet again!" Cathy replied once more in happily seeing a friend, thought not one coming with her group, take off while knowing another good person in this land of Oz.

Soon Derpy was flying off into the skies while Toto's barking was heard off in the distance. The grey pegasus pony was happy to have helped some friends out and Cathy's group seemed like a very nice group to be with while wishing them the best of luck to reach their destination. Soon a little afterwards, Derpy was far enough that Cathy's group appear as dots to her sight and was planning to head back to Ponyville with her fish catch of the day when...?

"Derpy?" Derpy suddenly turned around to be flying just in front of her friend from Ponyville; Rainbow Dash!

"Oh hi, Rainbow Dash!" Derpy happily waved in seeing her friend was here without puzzling the fact of what Rainbow Dash is doing here in the first place?

"What are you doing all the way out here and from Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked with a raised eyebrow, she was suppose to watch Cathy's group for any problems, and finds a pegasus pony out here, why?

"Oh, I was just collecting fish that somepony requested?" Derpy replied to point at her sack of collected fish that she was filling for a job request. "But what are you doing here?" The crossed-eyed pegasus asked in being confused in why her friend from Ponyville was doing all the way out here now?

"Ugh…." Rainbow Dash paused, what could she do to get herself out of this predicament? "Hey look, isn't that Cathy's group?" She quickly changed the subject in noticing how Cathy's group were climbing up the only smooth walkway from the bottom of the river canyon up to the top ground level.

"Yeah, I helped them save that scarecrow kid from hitting the water." Derpy responded with a smile in recalling what she did when she saw Cathy's group.

"You…actually did something without an…um…..'unforeseen' calamity accruing?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at hearing this correctly, Derpy actually helped out without causing some unfortunate event to happen in-between?

"Uh-hugh! Well it was nice talking to you Rainbow Dash!" Derpy nodded her head in responding while also having to get herself back on track. "But I have to make some deliveries as part of my request job." The grey pegasus pointed to the bags she's carrying, as she's got a delivery to make. "Bye!" Derpy waved her left hoof to Rainbow Dash in planning to leave the scene.

"Wait-Wait!" Rainbow Dash yelped in seeing Derpy was getting ready to go after seeing her? "I wanted to tell you…." But it was too late, Derpy was long gone and out of hearing range. "Not to let anypony know you saw me out here?" She slap her left hoof on her face in knowing that Derpy saw her and she might just tell the other ponies in Ponyville of her whereabouts? "Great, now we're gonna be in trouble when the Mayor learns we came out here to watch Cathy's group without permission?" The dare-devil pony exclaimed the major problem that'll be on her and the rest of the Mane Six? "Well, bright side, at least the girl & her friends are safe." Rainbow Dash signed with some relief to see some good news had happened by the time she got here? "Well, 'almost' all of them? Gotta race back to Twilight to let her know of the situation?" Rainbow Dash stated in knowing these's two more members missing the action, the Freelance Police, which she has to go report this while helping the search.

"Prrususvhhmmm…." Then quick as a flash, Rainbow Dash had, well dashed off while leaving a colorful rainbow trail in her mist. It was clear that this day was getting busier by the minute, no telling what trouble Cathy's group may run into? And that's even with Sam & Max of the Freelance Police to be their to stop or nearly cause one? Either way, what happens next maybe quite the shocking surprise twist?

**VISION NOTE:** The reference quote "This stuff is for the birds" has always been mentioned as a famous line in describing how something of an activity one is doing, is meant for only bird creatures that were born to be and do any perform task.

There is also the reference used that sailors use when out at sea that's famous to be heard in many comical shows.

The line 'Watch out for that tree?' was used in 'George Of The Jungle' film, and it was funny when the Tarzan character like him, made such a funny gig we laugh for.

Well now isn't this a **VISION** that's left us in a tight pickle of pondering what's to happen next? As you know it, the VISION-KING shall indeed fill in answers to puzzlements in what will become of our travelers in the next chapter. For you see, coming up next is the long awaited moment where we see what's become of the Freelance Police, especially when they meet the Mane Six that have been tailing them with Cathy's group? But as plans to catch up to Cathy's group is put on hold, when a new evil plot made by Hecate is in the works, and only the Freelance Police, followed by six ponies, can stop the witch's act to save their friends arriving on the scene. This here is something to **IN-VISION**, especially for what happens when the whole gang is brought together (wink-wink?) that another surprise shall happen when the Mane Six come face to face in revealing themselves to Cathy's group? Surprises and 'interest' are shown that we'll leave your curious minds to find it all fascinating to imagine, trust me. So until next time, continue to see this work progress more, the excitement is never ending, and what we'll see soon, will be just as exciting before the furthest bunch in what I have planned next…?


	12. Chapter 12 Dandelion Avalanche?

Author Note: Get ready and get set, my loyal followers and viewers out there. For it's time to **ENVISION** some action that you're craving for, and believe me, you'll love what comes next. The "King Of VISIONS" has planned forth the stage where the mystery of some 'ponies' join together with the missing Freelance Police, all to get back to Cathy's group while stopping an evil plot in the works. It's a thing you'll wanna **VISUALIZE** from start to finish, cause it's got all the right stuff to make it funny, humorist, and thrilling with excitement that you can't get enough outta it? So prepare yourselves for the event of which I'm certain, fans of characters here playing their cast roles, will have us just crack-up when we see them in action. Enjoy it all right here, it's the next part of the New Year we're I'm giving you all more of entertainment for the pleasure of it.

**Chapter 12) Dandelion Avalanche?**

Now we see the group of Cathy's team on grassy land, following a path leading back to the yellow brick road area before they got sucked down a river current. It wasn't long before they finally spotted the Yellow Brick Road path along with the river they once had to cross from the other side. This was perfect, they manage to get to the other side and can now continue along their path, but something wasn't….feeling right here?

"Hoooh?" Cathy signed a bit sadly, something was distracting her a lot?

"What's the matter Cathy?" Sammy asked from looking back in seeing the alien girl was slowing down more then the rest?

"Are you feeling alright?" Danny asked from stopping to ask if Cathy might not be feeling too well?

"Is your head hurting from thinking too much?" Chris asked puzzled if the girl was having some headache all of a sudden?

"No, I'm just wondering how Sam and Max are doing?" Cathy shook her head 'no' while stating her troubles to her friends. "We're back where we once started, yet I don't see them anywhere, do you?" Cathy stated from noticing that no matter where she looks, there are no sign of the dog and rabbit coppers anywhere?

"Well no, I suppose not?" Chris spoke uncertain in seeing that logic was true, neither Freelance Police member are here? "But then again, while I held onto the pole in the river, they got slingshot pretty far?" The scarecrow kid stated that from what he went through, he got out by a hair of a chance, Sam and Max's condition is still unknown to them?

"Do you think they're okay?" Cathy asked with her hands held together to pray the rest of their group was okay.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked out in feeling concerns for the Freelance Police too.

"Cathy, I'm sure they are fine." Sammy came to put her hand of Cathy's shoulder to help relieve the girl. "After all, they're Freelance Police, right? They must be tough as nails to handle any reckless danger." The girl made of tin stated that if anything, the Freelance Police can handle things themselves.

"Yes, they're very brave, I'm kinda envy of them?" Danny nodded with a tiny smile that he wished to be that brave, even if the cooper duo are somewhat more foolish?

"Besides, I'm sure with their brain power, they'll meet up with us? You'll see!" Chris pointed to his noggin in stating that without a doubt, the Freelance Police will think of some way to catch up.

"Hmm, you're right!?" Cathy slowly nodded with a renewed smile on her face now. "I guess it was silly of me to think such things?" The alien girl admitted how she felt a little silly in believing such a case were to become real?

"Right, so, we're off to meet the wizard?" Chris declared out while wrapping his left arm around Cathy's arm.

"Yes, to the wizard!" Sammy came on Cathy's other side to lock her arm with the girl.

"Uh-huhn, the wizard!" Danny came near Sammy to lock his arm with the tin girl's arm too.

"To the wizard!" Cathy replied off with a smile to her group, knowing what they can do…just keep moving forward while believing.

It wasn't long after all the members had their arms locked to do more hop-skipping jump scene to happily go down the Yellow Brick Road they are on. This path will surely take them to see the Wizard of Oz in Emerald City, no doubt. And with a lot of luck, it'll also be the key point where they'll eventually run into Sam and Max, the Freelance Police will certainly find a way?

Speaking our the missing duo coppers in action, we're about to see where in the land of Oz, Sam and Max of the Freelance Police are about…now?

"WAAAaauughh…." The screams were familiar, then from out of the skies came the meteor versions of Sam and Max coming up fast to the field? "CLupvhmm…" They smack their faces in the ground, broke some of the dirt off to create a trail in their mist. When it was over, the copper duo looked like their legs were facing upwards, rocks crumbled a bit before their bodies fell flat on the surface entirely.

"When this is over Max?" Sam spoke in looking at his partner with a stern expression.

"Yeah?" Max replied from looking at his partner from where he crashed on in wondering what was going to be said?

"Remind me to smack you upside the head when making a remark statement of our situation to go horribly wrong!?" Sam exclaimed in what he wants to do with his partner afterwards from seeing that what happened to them was mostly Max's fault.

"I'll make a note of that, got a pen?" Max nodded in not getting why his friend was upset?

"Cute Max, now can the sarcasm and let's stand up already?" Sam remarked off about his partner's humor while trying to focus here.

"Alright, shesh, don't have a cow?" Max protested in seeing he was offending his partner and didn't wanna get him upset.

Soon the Freelance Police stood up, knock some dirt off their bodies while looking around the area?

"Trisvh-trisvhm….." Suddenly, there was a rustling bush nearby that caught the Freelance Polices attention, thinking it was an enemy.

"An ambush little buddy?" Sam shouted out with caution, as he took out his pistol gun from defensive reaction.

"End lead, punks!" Max threatened the unseen enemy with that witty remark before revealing his gun over to the bush. "Bang..bang!/Truvhmmm…truvhmm…." Max fired off some shots, but most of them sounded like they missed what they were suppose to hit?

"EEEeeeekk!" There was a screeching voice of some delicate being hiding in the bush from dodging Max's bullets?

"Hold them fire boys!" Spoke a cow-girl's voice to have Sam and Max cease their firing for a moment.

"Alright, come out with your hands up!" Sam spoke like an officer with an authority to have whoever was hiding, to come out.

"But we don't even have any hands to hold up?" Spoke a perky, bubbly voice in stating that whoever is hiding in the bush, has no hands at all?

"Wow, what now Sam? We never figured what to do if criminals had no hands for us to stick them up with?" Max replied a bit stumped, usual they've handle the whole 'stick-them up' gag before, but no one's ever to not have hands that they couldn't hold them up?

"Well there are some to be accepted with hooks, and what knots, little buddy?" Sam shrug off his shoulder in thinking there were 'some' acceptances to those without hands.

"We're not criminals or have hooks! We're here to help?" Spoke a logical voice of reason to the copper duo that was the brainy person of the group of voices in hiding?

"Um…so, if you're not too busy, we can discuss this peacefully?" Spoke out a very shy, very cautiously nervous voice about the Freelance Police wanting to hear them out if they wanted to, strangely?

"Then step out were we can see you." Sam issued out with a serious tone, may as well find out 'whom' or 'what' him and Max are dealing with?

"Nice and slow! So we can figure out what or who you are?" Max added off in stating what they also wanted to be done, just as an extra noted sided request.

Soon, those hiding in the bush wasted no time and came out, and boy did the Freelance Police get a surprise in who they were…arresting? It was a couple of PONIES, 5 to be on the counting of the Mane Six group by order of heard voices: Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. And just seeing the stupefied looks on Sam and Max's faces were enough to say 'hugh' to this situation of enemies before the duo?

"Jumping Moons Of Guida Off Mountain Tank-tops Swimming For The Summer Breeze?" Sam exclaimed a long surprise reaction to what he's seeing before him and Max. "They're actually…?" Before the K-9 could even utter the very words, he got cut off.

"PONIES!" Max blurted out loud and very shockingly surprised to see this no doubt. "We're getting ambush by horse-thieves? Ah Sam! I think our reputation has gone down 'too' far if we're having to face PONIES as enemies?" The hyper-active maniac rabbit moans to groans at the latter parts of his sentence in what he believes the duo are being reduced to face as enemies now?

"How rude? Is that anyway to treat the ones who saved your lives from the Kalidahs!?" Rarity exclaimed with a frown in how the Freelance Police were behaving, and to those that saved them from a beast with the body of a bear and head of a tiger too.

"Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle shouted her friend's name for blurting out something she wasn't suppose to tell to anyone outside their group.

"Oopsy! We spilled the beans?" Pinkie Pie shrug off with a sheepish face in seeing they told something that was suppose to be kept a secret, oh well?

"Hold on a second, you were the ones that helped us before with those Kalidahs?" Sam pointed out to ask in a surprise tone in realizing what this means now?

"Dat's right, us gals helped save ye bacons back then!" Applejack proclaimed in reminding the copper duo of their good deed of service.

"Then who was the one who fired us from a cannon?" Max asked off puzzled in recalling him and Sam got the feeling they were in a cannon and shot out before seeing it was these ponies that saved them from the Kalidahs?

"Oh, that was Pinkie Pie? She brought her Party Cannon to launch you back to Cathy's group." Fluttershy spoke with a smile in telling Sam and Max what happened that they didn't see or know what happened before.

"Yep, I always have it around to help me perform my parties." Pinkie Pie proclaimed with a prideful smile in always having such a thing around to give her a helpful need.

"A Cannon for Parties, well I'll be?" Max spoke off with a smile cracking over his face, strangely liking the discussion of a 'party cannon' very much.

"So you seem to know us, but who are all of you?" Sam spoke questionable in seeing that these ponies know the Freelance Police, but they have no clue who these five mare are?

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle introduced herself before pointing to her other friends. "These are my friends, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie." The smart pony pointed from the white unicorn, to the yellow pegasus, to the Earth pony cow-girl to the Earth pony with the puffed mane. "In some case, many like to address us as the Mane Six, there's another member of our group, Rainbow Dash? She should be….?" Just as Twilight Sparkle was about to explain the absence of their final member, she was cut?

"COMING THROUGH!" Shouted out from above the group, it was none other then Rainbow Dash diving down 'too' fast without stopping.

"Guulpvhmm…." Suddenly, the Freelance Police were tackled from Rainbow Dash that sent them rolling off to eat dirt while the blue pegasus floated in her spot in seeing what she did?

"Woops? Shoulda worked on those breaks?" Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head with her left hoof in seeing she made a mistake in accidentally ramming against the Freelance Police?

"Well Rainbow Dash, you could have been a little more considerate?" Rarity sternly scolded her friend for not watching where she was going at the time.

"Puuff-puffvhmm…." Max was spitting some dirt from his mouth before he and Sam stood up. "A Pony Sneak Attack! I never did trust those cute acts of theirs?" The rabbit exclaimed in proclaiming that this friendly act was all a trick to catch the Freelance Police off guard, and it worked too.

"No brainless, that was just a simple accident?" Sam scoldly exclaimed to tell his partner that what happened was no short of an accident of someone or some pony in this case not watching where they go.

"Oh that's right, we gotta hurry? I saw Cathy's group!" Rainbow Dash quickly brought out her report about the situation involving Cathy. "They managed to save that scarecrow that was stuck on a pole in the middle of the river? Luckily Derpy was there and offered her aid to them just in time." The dare-devil pony exclaimed about the rescue job that Chris the Scarecrow was needing help with in the river, if not for a lucky moment when Derpy Hooves was in the area.

"Hugh, guess the gang did well without us, Sam?" Max replied towards Sam in hearing that Chris was saved even while the duo were missing in action?

"That's only the front news, what the rest is, we don't know?" Sam stated that while they heard the first good side of the story, the rest was still unknown?

"Well the good news, is that they've retraced from the river's course to get to the other side's Yellow Brick Road spot." Rainbow Dash reported the news she found 'awesome' to report about the success that Cathy's team got to where they had to be. "They're hoping you boys can join them by finding another Yellow Brick Road?" She pointed at Sam and Max in knowing Cathy's group expects them to meet up with them. "Luckily, I happen to have spotted one just above the air." Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof down a direction that'll lead them to a nearby Yellow Brick Road.

"Wow, that is good news to hear Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy spoke a bit cheerful, though not much that her friend manage to locate another road that can help them follow it towards where it can meet up with Cathy's group.

"So since our cover is blown, okay if we join you?" Pinkie Pie looked to Sam and Max in asking if the Mane Six may come along with the Freelance Police while wanting to join up with Cathy's group too.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight Sparkle responded to her friend in bringing up this discussion which could lead to some complications, but….

"Honey, ain't no use crying over spilled milk, we might as well come clean?" Applejack nodded to have her purple unicorn friend relax, they knew they get busted eventually, so now might be a good time to 'chat' about their purpose.

"Yes, and what better way to get acquainted with these Freelance Police then by sharing some facts about ourselves?" Rarity exclaimed with a very noble position about the group getting accustomed to learning something knew about the other to make them bitterly closer as any good friends would want to do.

"What do you think little buddy, should we bring these ponies along that can help us find the nearest Yellow Brick Road to rejoin Cathy and the gang?" Sam looked to his rabbit partner if it's okay to invite some ponies along with them that can guide them to where Cathy and their new friends will meet.

"Traveling with cute ponies in a strange land, some have wings and magic horns, and you're actually caring if we should bring them?" Max spoke off all of these pointed markers about what his K-9 pal was actually suggesting to do something, such as bring ponies with them where they won't be hiding from danger anymore?

"So is that a 'no' then?" Sam asked in not knowing if Max was rejecting to the idea of ponies coming with them or not?

"Heck 'No', if anything, I'm amazed we haven't added anything more crazier in this mix up then it already is?" Max cheered off with a smile and wiggling fingers in finding the idea an excellent plan.

"You crack me up, little buddy?" Sam replied in seeing how once again, Max managed to pull out something humorist at the next minute?

"Oh, did he tell a funny joke?" Fluttershy spoke with a little smile in while not getting it, she believed Sam was referring to Max making some joke she missed hearing?

"Frusvhhmmm, frusvhhmm…." Twilight Sparkle used her magic horn to study her map, and then put it away in her sack pouch before focusing on the others. "From checking my map, the path Rainbow Dash found from where you boys got separated should meet along with where Cathy's group are trying to go by, as we speak?" Twilight Sparkle explained that with luck, the path they take will lead them closer to where Cathy's group shall be located at.

"Oh, let's try to make some discussion? Like….what meals do you eat? No, what are your favorite hobbies? Oh-oh, what about your favorite passing times? Or-or-or…." Pinkie Pie popped all over while talking nonstop about the many different subjects that this group can discuss along the way to meet up with Cathy's group.

A while later, the Freelance Police along with the Mane Six, end up walking from where the Yellow Brick Road they were following lead them to….a giant field of dandelions? After quite some time, including to give Pinkie Pie some moments by her friends to keep her quiet, so they can discuss in peace with the Freelance Police. Sam & Max learned that the Mane Six had followed them all from Ponyville, some of which they helped on the broken bridge where they saw magic holding the middle canyon up by unicorn power before learning about the Kalidahs' issue. Everything seemed to go well while on their path to rejoin Cathy and friends until….

"Ahhh-hahahaaaaahaaaah!" Suddenly, without warning, there was a wicked laughter heard from all around that spooked this group.

"AAhhhh?" Fluttershy yelped in fright before kneeling down with her front hooves over her head?

"That sinister laughter?" Sam spoke from looking up into the skies in knowing that laugh.

"That maniacal laugher?" Max stated also while watching for something above them too.

"AAaah-hahahahahHaaaahhhh!" Then from above the very skies over the giant dandelions were none other then the Wicked Witch of the West; Hecate! "WHaahahahaha-hhhaaaaahh!" Hecate flew across on her broom while two wolves with wings followed her, as they were her pet dogs.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" Twilight exclaimed in noticing who was here, of all people and of all times to show up?

"Hecate?" Rarity gasped in shock to see the evil Witch of the West was here?

"The Demigoddess of Witchcraft! And…..the Queen of the Night!" Pinkie Pie addressed out all of Hecate's other title names she's earned for herself.

"There's only one thing to do!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed in seeing what's gotta be done here with the wicked witch in sight. "And that is, we…." She was about to make a brave comment in what to do, but….

"Hiiide!" Twilight Sparkle cut her friend's brave speak for her and the other ponies to hide.

"Wait! Wha…Waaahhh?" Rainbow Dash almost interrupted if Applejack didn't grab her tail with her mouth to pull her out of sight.

"Ahhh-ahahahahaaaaaa!" Hecate lets out another cackle while she flies in the air before the Freelance Police, were standing around like deers in head lights before snapping out of it?

"Quick Max, let's go!" Sam stated before he and his partner took up to dashing out of view.

"Aye-aye, Skipper!" Max replied off when he was following his partner, but...

"Can the sailor talk, matey?" Sam snapped in not finding that nickname the least bit funny.

"Hey wait? Where those ponies go?" Max asked when he and Sam looked around, the Mane Six were no where in sight? How can they hid from Hecate if the 6 ponies hid themselves from the Freelance Police's view?

"Up here fellas!" Applejack popped out from above the Freelance Police which she and the other ponies grabbed the duo.

"Wooohh!" Sam and Max yelped before they were pulled up into the dandelion to hid in.

Soon Hecate and her dogs landed by the corner of a cliff's edge.

"There is that cursed girl!" Hecate pointed her right hand's index finger for her winged wolf dogs to follow her direction.

Below the view of the cliff it's self, the scenery showed a couple of bushes, far hill corners to a forest on the right side. But in the middle was a Yellow Brick Road, which was leading pass the spot where Hecate and her dogs awaited in seeing Cathy's group coming down the road they followed on.

"But when I have her ruby slippers." Hecate explained her wicked plans to her evil little minions before her. "My power will be the greatest in all of Oz!" Hecate declared out her wicked intention, as Cathy's group were happily walking in arms down the Yellow Brick Road with Toto ahead and barking, not knowing that an evil presence watches over their course route.

Those hiding above the wicked witch's view heard everything while the Freelance Police had concerns, the ponies had somewhat shocked, yet cautious expressions in overhearing this plot.

"Holy-moly, did you guys hear…huphm..?" Pinkie Pie was about to loudly state this, if Twilight Sparkle didn't put her left hoof to block her pink pony from talking and announcing their presence to the bad folks.

"Pinkie Pie, keep it down?" Twilight Sparkle whispered to her friend for being too loud, they don't wanna get noticed now, or the witch will know they are nearby.

"But how to do it?" Hecate tapped her wand to her chin in puzzling the fact of accomplishing such a feat, how to get the ruby slippers from Cathy Smith's feet?

"Hugh, well there is the question of just asking her, nicely might I add?" The winged wolf dog on Hecate's right side suggested what the witch could simply do to get what she wants from Cathy.

"Thrusvhmm…." Then without warning, Hecate used her wand to zap that dog that changed him into…a FLYING BLUE ELEPHANT!

"Oh wait, you could always trade them for some magic beans?" Spoke the other winged wolf dog in suggesting what Hecate could do to get the slippers from Cathy.

"Thrusvhhmm…." And without warning again, Hecate used her wand to change that dog she zapped into…a FLYINF VIOLET COLOR CARROT?

"Arrrugh!" The latter dog yelped in seeing that he was changed into something he's not. "Sorry, got that story mixed up somehow?" He admitted his fault for blabbing out something that was not helpful in the least?

"Thrusvhmmm-thrusvhmm…." Hecate then went to work in zapping her two minions with her wand that changed them back to their normal selves.

"Hmmm-hmm…" Rainbow Dash was trying not to laugh, but some escaped her lips a bit.

"Keep yourself together Rainbow Dash?" Rarity stared with a stern face that the dare-devil pony was going to get them caught.

"Besides, it wasn't dat humorist?" Applejack remarked off in thinking that little stunt the wicked witch pull wasn't that funny.

"Max would have to disagree if I wasn't covering his mouth right this moment?" Sam quoted off when the ponies saw the K-9 held Max's mouth, the excited grin on the rabbit's face suggested he was trying to laugh?

"Hmmm, hmmhhmph-hmphm-hmphhmphm…." Max was muffling some voices of laughter that were trying to escape in how he found that earlier display amusing.

"No quiet, both of you!" Hecate silence her dogs for distracting her at this moment before returning to her thinking expression. "I'm trying to think?" Hecate tapped her wand to her chin in trying to think of some evil way to get Cathy and the magic ruby slippers.

All this was still going on while the Mane Six & Freelance Police hid above in a dandelion tree from watching Hecate, the Demigoddess of Witchcraft plan her scheme in question?

"Whatever could she plan to do to Cathy and her group now?" Rarity whispered to the group in what the wicked witch is going to do now?

"I don't know, we need to listen more closely?" Twilight Sparkle silently responded that if they wish to know, they need to pay close attention.

"While keepin' a few chatter-voices down at de same time?" Applejack rolled her eyes over to her keeping Pinkie Pie's mouth closed while Sam did the same thing to Max.

"Life isn't always sweet, it seems?" Sam shrug off to exclaim that not everything is as simple as what they got to do here.

"Ehh…ehh…ehh…?" Fluttershy suddenly had her nose tickled by the dandelion so much, it was effecting her enough that she felt a sneeze coming on?

"Oh no, Fluttershy!?" Rainbow Dash yelped in seeing her friend's nose was starting to act up from being tickled?

"Puffh, quick, noise cover!" Max took Sam's hand off his mouth to state what they gotta do.

No sooner, did Rainbow Dash quickly put her right hoof to stop Fluttershy from sneezing that would have blown their cover?

"Few, that was a close calling?" Pinkie Pie silently expressed with relief that they stop that in time? "For a minute, Fluttershy was almost going to…?" The pink pony was about to say something, but was cut off?

"GAahhh…." The moment for relief was ruined, as the yellow pegasus started up again until…. "CHhhooo…" Yes, Fluttershy ended up unleashing a sneeze from her ticklish nose. "Puuffvhhmm…." Suddenly from that sneeze cause the entire dandelion that hid those in the tree to be lightly exposed while Hecate was at work thinking up an evil scheme?

"I said QUIET!" Hecate looked over to one of her dogs in thinking one of them interrupted her again when she was trying to think?

"Cover's blown here, Sam?" Max replied out that they have noway to be hidden without a basic cover?

"No dud? Quickly, let's hid somewhere else!" Sam remarked off before stating that everyone has to quickly get out of this spot to find another hiding place?

"Hurry everypony, move out!" Applejack issued too that they gotta run for it before Hecate notices them.

Suddenly, the noise that happened finally got Hecate's attention to look back, but not fast enough to see the Freelance Police and the ponies take cover before being seen.

"Ah-ha?" Hecate responded from noticing the blown dandelions from that dandelion tree, "That's how I'll get that girl!" The witch and her winged-dogs noticed the debris of the dandelions floating all around them. "I'll turn these pretty dandelions….INTO AN AVALANCHE!" Hecate declared out calmly at first before roaring out what she'll do here.

"Prussuvhhmmm.../Trsususisiisivhmm…" Hecate fired her wand's magic at a direction which zapped a dandelion tree that hid the Freelance Police and Ponies under?

"Wait a second, did she say…avalanche?" Fluttershy asked a bit worried in hearing what Hecate was planning to do to Cathy's group?

"Oh please! How can anybody make an avalanche of dandelions be so dangerous?" Rainbow Dash waved off one hoof in not buying the whole danger of being hit by something as light as dandelions?

"Creakvhm-creackvhmm…." There was a noise that caught the groups attention, as they looked up to see the top was turned from something soft to…something hard; A Boulder!

"Ugh, what do we do around now, Sam?" Max asked a bit surprised that there's a huge boulder about to lean and crush them?

"Getting outta the way is an idea." Sam stated with a plain and simple statement on what they can do here.

"Ahhhh…" The ponies made a little cry before they and the Freelance Police yelped to get out of the way.

"CRuvhmm….." The boulder hit the ground, as it began to roll a bit on it's own.

"Prsusuvhhmm.../Trissiuvhmm…." Then another magical noise was heard from off screen?

"Crusvhmm…." Which during one boulder's slow rolling process, came a second boulder that fell from the ground?

The Freelance Police and the Mane Six hid near a hill in watching in shock what Hecate's work was capable of doing.

"Oh brother, I like rock n' roll like the next guy?" Max spoke off from noticing what was happening before them now?

"However, we shouldn't have all our rocks in one basket?" Sam stated off that this was no time to be fooling around.

"Well what de hay can we do to stop her witch-work here?" Applejack looked to her friends if they have a way to stop Hecate's witch work here?

"We got to get that wand from her?" Twilight Sparkle stated in seeing that they have to take away Hecate's wand, so they can stop this changing dandelions into boulders situation?

"But Twilight, darelin? Don't you remember what happened before?" Rarity interrupted to remind her friend of what they saw of Hecate's work.

"That's right! She casted a mean fireball that nearly burned poor Chris the Scarecrow?" Pinkie Pie stated in recalling what almost nearly happen to Chris from Cathy's group when they meet with Sammy the Tinwoman.

"But guys, it-it's the only way we can save Cathy?" Twilight Sparkle shrug off her shoulders with concerning caution. That in order to save Cathy from Hecate's scheming plot, they gotta take the wand.

"We need a plan?" Rainbow Dash stated to her group that if they have a plan, they can do something?

"Well, um, I think, we should….What about asking nicely?" Fluttershy spoke a little shyly in requesting to her friends about just asking, which earned many awkward faces to the yellow pegasus?

"Yeah, I'm looking for another plan?" Rainbow Dash dryly rolled her eyes in hearing her friend even 'try' to make such a suggestion?

"Thrusvhhmm….." Hecate fired another purple magical beam at another dandelion tree. "Creakvhmm-creackvhmm…" The top roundness became a boulder that was coming down that broke from the root of it's tree.

"We need something to snatch Hecate's wand away without her being quick to notice?" Twilight Sparkle suggested that the quickest action could be the key?

"Who be crazy enough to try a stunt like dat?" Applejack asked in wondering which of them is going to do something crazy around here?

"Well I'm the fastest pegasus pony around, but I be too focus on getting through with speed alone." Rainbow Dash explained that while she could fill the gap for speed, she be too busy trying to go at such speed to grab the key?

Suddenly, the Freelance Police had a brain storm of an idea that came to their minds.

"Max, I think we have an idea of our secret wand snatching case." Sam told his partner in realizing the answer in getting that wand from Hecate now.

"Oh boy!" Max replied with a smile in liking how when the two have something in common in what they think, it's scary, but helpful on agreements?

"Oh-oh, did you figure out how to stop Hecate?" Pinkie Pie asked from hearing this and wanted to be in on what Sam and Max figured out?

"As a matter of fact, yes we did." Max nodded with a hidden sly smile across his face?

"Say Pinkie Pie, could you sit on Rainbow Dash for a minute?" Sam spoke in addressing the pink pony to come up where his index finger pointed on top of the dare-devil pony herself.

"Sure thing?" Pinkie Pie responded before quickly getting herself onto of Rainbow Dash's back all of a sudden.

"Ugh, why are we doing this?" Rainbow Dash asked a little annoyed, why are the Freelance Police doing this now of all times?

"Questions later, now if the unicorns could lift you up with their magic?" Sam stated to save the questions for later, and for Twilight & Rarity to use their levitation spells instead.

"Well, alright?" Twilight Sparkle replied a bit uneasy, but she and Rarity performed the spell that made Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie float in the air above them. "Now what?" The smart unicorn asked in what the unicorns were suppose to do next from here?

"Now this!" Max declared off before he and Sam got behind the two unicorns levitating Rainbow & Pinkie?

"What the! What are you doing?" Rarity yelped from suddenly being lifted by Sam while Twilight was suddenly picked up by a strangely strong Max?

"Ready Max!" Sam signaled to his partner on one side if he's ready.

"Ready Sam!" Max signaled back to his partner that he was ready where he was.

"One!" Sam & Max spoke in unison while they slowly were swinging the unicorns they held while moving those that were being levitated?

"Waugh-aaaugh!" Rarirty yelped from the sudden pick up, what were the Freelance Police even doing?

"Two!" Sam and Max responded the next part while swinging the unicorns back and forth almost faster which effected the ones still being levitated.

"Wait a second, what's the plan here?" Twilight Sparkle yelped in beginning to second guess this whole plan until….

"THREE!" The Freelance Police cheered out in union with one mighty thrusting power of their arms on the two ponies.

"Frusvhhmmm…." Suddenly, as if using the unicorn magic, the Freelance Police swung Twilight and Rarity so fast forward, it launched their two friends.

"WOoohhhh…./Yeeeehaaaaah!" Rainbow Dash yelped while Pinkie Pie laughed off in cheer from the force of being thrown.

"Um….what was that about?" Fluttershy asked a bit puzzled in not following completely of what just happened?

"Beats me, but look at where there headin' for!?" Applejack shrug off in not knowing herself, but did noticed something?

"Haaaaugh! Rainbow Dash, we're heading for Hecate at a fast speed!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a surprise gasp of a smile in seeing where the two are heading for.

"Well get ready, cause I'm about to do another speedy maneuver!" Rainbow Dash replied to her passage to be ready for when the pink pony gets her shot.

"Trsusuvhhhmmm.../Prisivhmm…." Soon Hecate had fired another magical energy beam that changed a dandelion tree into a boulder rock. "Creakcvhmm-creackvhmm…." Pretty much, it was roiling off to join the others that the witch created for her plot.

And just as Hecate turned to cast her spell again, she got interrupted? "Hugh?" Hecate yelped surprised in feeling her wand…was not in her hand's grip.

"Yeeeah, we got it!" Pinkie Pie cheered from when the ponies dashed through, they took the witch's magic wand.

"What!" Hecate in seeing that her wand was taken out of her hand, and by ponies no less? "Get that wand! And eliminate those ponies for their interference!" Hecate pointed her right index finger to angrily order her winged wolf dogs to retrieve what is hers.

"Yes mistress!/Right away!" Both dogs responded before taking off in the air by their wings to go after the wand-napping ponies.

"Nah-nah!" Pinkie Pie teased in seeing the winged wolf dogs and the witch stare at the ponies getting away with the magic wand.

"Can't catch…gulpvhm…." Suddenly, Rainbow Dash failed to watch where she was going, as she and Pinkie Pie crashed right into a dandelion tree? "Blubh-blubhm? Please tell me we didn't lose the wand, Pinkie Pie?" The dare-devil pony asked from straightening herself from what she hit to ask her pink pony pal that she still had what they tried to get.

"Few, no worries, I got it!?" Pinkie Pie signed from holding up Hecate's wand, they still had it in their possession.

"RAaurghh!/Raarughh!" Suddenly, the two ponies snapped their attention, on the angry approach of Hecate's two loyal winged wolf dogs.

"Wooh, bad doggies at 12 O'Clock!" Rainbow Dash yelped with a serious face at who's coming to get a stolen wand back?

"No! Bad doggies!" Pinkie Pie snapped with a frown in seeing Hecate's minions coming for them.

"Trussvhhmmm…." So without much handling, Pinkie Pie aimed the wand and zapped one dog that turned him into a blue rabbit?

"Nice choice, Pinkie, now get the other!" Rainbow Dash smiled at the effort of her friend, now for the last baddy.

"Roger!" Pinkie nodded in hearing that request and going to follow it.

"Trsusuvhhmmm…." Pinkie Pie zapped the other winged dog that almost came to them, as he turn to smoke? "Prrussfrusvhhmm…." Of course it grew largely until it exploded out to reveal the other dog that served Hecate was turned into…a BIG BLUE T-REX!

"RAAOOORRAARrruguhh!" The T-Rex dinosaur roared it's loud voice over the dandelion tree where those before it were.

"Huugh, oopsy?" Pinkie yelped in seeing this was a big mistake, literally if not figuratively?

"That's a big, oopsy Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock to see what they got on their hands?

"Quick guys! Catch this!" Pinkie Pie signaled below before tossing the magic wand over to the other Mane Six members and Freelance Police.

"I got it! I got it!" Max called out, as he waved his hands out in wanting to get the magic wand in his hands….?

But just then, the wand ended up in the hands…or should we say hooves, of Fluttershy?

"You don't got it?" Sam dryly stated that it wasn't his hyper-active partner that got the wand, but the very shy, Fluttershy instead?

"Good work Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle smiled at seeing her friend manage to get the witch's wand. "Now we can…" But before the purple unicorn could explain what to do next, however….

"Give me that wand, you little pony brat!" Hecate suddenly showed up to the group in snapping in a demanding way.

The ponies were shocked, but remain tough while Fluttershy cringe a bit in fear while holding the wand closely to her. And for the Freelance Police, they got themselves ready, in case they had to try one of their dumb course acts to stop this witch from not only hurting them, but Cathy's group as well.

"Uhhaauhaaugh?" Fluttershy cringed a bit in fear from being so close to meeting the Wicked Witch of the West?

"It's mine!" Hecate had a mean expression while holding her hand out to take the wand back.

"Not likely!" Applejack defended to stand between Fluttershy and the angry witch, much to Hecate's annoyance that some Earth Pony was cutting her off.

"Fluttershy, try using the wand!" Twilight Sparkle stated to her friend to use the wand against Hecate.

"But-but, but how?" Fluttershy nervously asked while Hecate looked ready to lit her palms in flames against the unmoving determined Applejack.

"Try thinking of something, like what's the issue about her hair?" Rarity stated out in explaining what Fluttershy can try to do to focus her thoughts.

"Thruisuhvmmm…." Suddenly before Hecate would act, Fluttershy used the wand that zapped the witch's head to appear on it was….an OCTOPUS?

"WAaaugh!" Hecate yelped in seeing this unusual transformation, as it was not of her own doing?

"Well that was certainly unexpected?" Sam quoted that what just happened was somewhat…awkward?

"Oh dear, I was almost thinking how it was a sea creature, and then….I didn't mean it?" Fluttershy spoke from being a bit concern for what she did while not knowing she's apologizing to a wicked witch?

"No, but she is a laugh riot! BWahahaahahha!" Max let out a nice laugh in seeing Hecate look foolish with her new hairdo.

"Hoho darlin, that's using her own wicked magic against her." Applejack let off a chuckle at seeing Hecate like this was too good to not pass off on.

"Give me that!" Hecate then snatched back her own wand from Fluttershy when she was distracted.

"THrusuvhhmmm…." Then without warning while Max laughed, he stopped when Hecate used her wand to change Applejack into..a PENGUIN?

"Gaaaugh! What in Sam Hill am I?" Applejack yelped to notice that she was looking like a penguin, much to her friend's shocking surprise!

"Not Sam, that's for sure?" Max pointed out that Applejack was not his K-9 pal when she used his name in that phrase?

"Now's not the time for this, Max?" Sam remarked to his partner with a stern look that they have no time for this.

"She changed you into a penguin?" Fluttershy stated from noticing that what Applejack had become was a penguin.

"AHh-ahahahahaaaahhh!" Hecate laughed at this while Applejack frowned along with Twilight & Rarity too, that what this witch did was not funny to them.

"How dare you laugh at our friend's state!" Rarity snapped at the witch before using her unicorn magic to swipe the wand from Hecate's hand in the air now.

"THrusvhhmmm…." Then with a serious face, Rarity aimed the wand to zap Hecate's face. "Plusvhhmmm…." Then what came out instead was the witch's facial having to look like…A FISH-HEAD?

"A fish, Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow in seeing Rarity's choice of changing Hecate into by her own magic wand?

"Well, her acts were like a rotting fishy act, so I thought which suddenly came to be?" Rarity remotely exclaimed that she thought of Hecate's act that some how made the unicorn turn the witch's face into a said fish?

"Sam, how come we're not being turned into something?" Max asked something puzzling him that was going on here?

"Give it time Max, let's not rush things!" Sam stated that the copper duo may not rush this action.

"Thrusuvhhmm…." Then a seriously annoyed Hecate snatched her wand from Rarity's magic that levitated it, only to zap the white unicorn that was changing her too. "Quaaakhhh…." Then from out of it, Rarity's new appearance was that of…a PLATYPUS?

"EEEeeeeeek, I look simply horrified!" Rarity frowned to screech out before she glared at the smirking witch in what she did to her.

"That's it, we gotta stop this!?" Twilight Sparkle snapped to snatch the wand from Hecate with her own magic to levitated the item again.

"Why, this is looking like fun?" Max replied with a shrug off expression that this was all too fun to pass off.

"We're not here to fun or clown around?" Twilight Sparkle reminded Max that this was serious, they can't think like that now.

"POffuuvhhmmm…." Then Twilight Sparkle fired the wand at Hecate that changed her outer appearance into….a CLOWN?

"Ugghh….?" Twilight Sparkle responded a bit off in not knowing what to make what she did or how she come across doing it in the first place?

"Hahaaaa, way to go, Twilight!" Applejack chuckled to pat her smart friend on the back for a job well done.

"Yes, a perfect appearance for an ugly witch to be laughed at, instead feared at!?" Rarity exclaimed with a little smile in what Twilight did was a perfect theme for someone as mean as Hecate.

"Well, it does make her look colorful?" Fluttershy spoke a little hesitantly with a little smile about finding the evil witch a little silly as a clown.

"Grrrr…." Hecate growled before snatching the wand from under Twilight's lowered guard, much to her surprise.

"Pooffuvhmm….." Then Hecate used her wand to zap the smart pony, turning Twilight Sparkle into….a SEAL?

"Aaahhhh?" Twilight yelped in seeing what she was turned into by the witch.

"Gotcha!" Max jumped up to snatch the wand from Hecate's hands.

"Ahhhh?" Hecate yelped from Max's left hand covering her eyes sight from seeing anything?

"Puuffvhmmm.../DUNGGNnn…." Then Max zapped the wand above them, turned a dandelion into a big horseshoe that fell on Hecate's position which the rabbit got out in time.

"The old lucky horseshoe never fails?" Max declared out that such a thing was always considered a lucky break….for him on the enemies, that is.

"Creakvuhmm-cruvhmm…." Meanwhile, the boulders that were cast by Hecate had approached the cliff of the hill side. "Creakvhhmm…." The boulders were about to go over the edge of the hill they rested upon?

"Come on gang, we got to return you to your normal looks!" Sam exclaimed from grabbing the wand from Max to begin changing the next process here.

"Prsuusfvhmmm.../Prusfruvhmmmpmmm…." The K-9 detective was zapping Twilight, Applejack and Rarity back into their normal pony selves again.

"Ahhh, I'm gorgeous again!" Rarity singed in relief from touching her cheeks with hooves while feeling her unicorn horn in place too, feeling that they were back to normal.

"Few, thanks Freelance Police?" Applejack signed in a thankful tone that the ponies that Hecate changed into weirdos were now normal again.

"I hate to live with the fact that you were all turned from ponies into animals?" Fluttershy spoke with a smile to jester that she would feel sad if her friends were to remain as animals for the rest of their lives, but was thankful it wasn't the case.

"Trust me Fluttershy, we're happy to just being us." Twilight Sparkle nodded with a happy agreement to that discussion.

"Hugh…" Suddenly, Hecate signed in having her patients run very thin here from the turning into things to a horseshoe hitting her head by Max's work. "Enough of this foolishness!" Hecate snatched her wand back from the Freelance Police, much to the ponies surprise to see this.

"Really, I kinda liked it?" Max added up to mention that he was having fun from what was going on.

"Now let's not go through that again, Max!?" Sam scolded his partner to not try and bring up another commotion after just returning the ponies back to normal here which the wicked witch, would have left them like that as punishment.

"THrusupvhmm…." Then Hecate used her wand to change herself back into her normal Demigoddess of Witchcraft self again.

"Come on, you two!" Hecate exclaimed while turning to fire her wand out to her minions.

"You want some of this!" Rainbow Dash put up her hooves in planning to fight the T-Rex minion while Pinkie Pie stared down the rabbit minion.

"Quit clowning around!" Hecate exclaimed out to her minions, just as her magic wand zapped them minions back into their winged wolf dog forms, though were confused to what happened?

"Awww, they don't look funny?" Pinkie Pie signed in sadness to hearing that Hecate's minions are not gonna be doing any clown act while misunderstanding the whole idea of the meaning?

"I think that's the least of our worries, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash remotely stated from noticing, they may have bigger problems ahead here?

"I'll deal with you 'right' after I finish that little girl!" Hecate snapped in warning the Freelance Police and the shocked Mane Six members of what she'll do. "Gahahaahhaaaahhh!" She laughed while walking away from the gasping group in realizing what they forgot, Cathy's situation of danger approaching,...fast!

"Creavhhmmgruvhmm…." The four boulders are seen rolling on the grass before they finally come to the edge of the cliff, just as Cathy's group below are making a curve turn on the Yellow Brick Road path.

"Haaahhaha.../Wahahahh?" Chris and Danny were laughing a bit in feeling a bit joyous, all while they, Sammy, Cathy, and even Toto are unaware of danger above?

"Cruvhmgruvhmm….." Which that danger was now rolling down the cliff towards the unexacting group.

"If we don't stop those boulders, they'll crush Cathy's group?" Twilight Sparkle stated with caution and concerns if they don't act fast, the girl from Kansas County will be crushed and anyone along with her.

"But how? If we use magic, the witch will stop us and Rainbow Dash isn't here?" Rarity exclaimed to ask what they can do, Hecate won't fall for their magic trick twice and the only speedster is busy helping Pinkie Pie with the two dog minions surrounding them?

Just then, when it seemed like there was no answer, the Freelance Police, namely Sam, had a brain storm.

"Oh I think we have one speedster left?" Sam responded with a smile across his face, the same expression was shared by Max too.

"Really, we do?" Fluttershy asked confused, not following what the Freelance Police were going on about?

"Who de hay is it?" Applejack asked in puzzlement, what were these whacko coppers up to now?

"Ready little buddy!?" Sam stated to his partner while they stood up for an approach maneuver.

"Ready Sam!" Max declared in being ready to go out now and do this.

"Bottom of the Night, the Freelance Police need a goal?" Sam announced off some football gamers speech lines out of nowhere.

"Sam hurls the ball up and then…." As Max stated this, Sam held up Max's body that was in a battle ramming position.

"Woosh!" Sam shouted off before throwing Max, much to the ponies surprise, out towards the witch…like he was a football!?

"Ahhhh-haaahaahaa…" Just as Hecate was about to fire another spell from her wand….the unexpected Max swiped it from her hand. "What! Again?" Hecate yelped in feeling her wand was taken from her, again, as the smiling Max had claimed his prize.

"GOOOOOAL! I got a…wooh-oh?" As Max was smiling at his success, he yelped in seeing, he was not stopping?

Max headed over the cliff, but luckily grabbed a loose branch to hold on tight too.

"Grugrugurvhhmmm….." Below the hyper-active rabbit, he saw the boulders that Hecate created about to almost reach Cathy's group.

"Um what's that, that I hear?" Danny asked a bit oddly in hearing something that caught not only his attention, but everyone else's too that made them stop puzzled?

"Haauuugh!" Cathy gasped along with the others, as they felt the rumbling while looking to see….

"Oh No!" Chris yelped in seeing from above the cliff, rocks were falling directly for them!?

"An Avalanche!" Cathy screamed out in seeing that the giant boulders were heading for them.

"Creakvhm-grugrugruvhmm…." The boulders continued to roll on down the cliff where they would meet their targets.

"WaauUUuuaagh!" Cathy's group were like deer in the headlights, paralyzed with fear that they couldn't dodge in time?

"Grugrugruvhmm…." The boulders were nearly below the trapped travelers, or so it was seemed?

"Sorry, but crushing people isn't my style when they are not criminals!" Max declared with a serious face before starting to try something different. "Trususvhhmm…." He aimed the wand that fired a beam of magic straight at the boulders.

"Truspvhmmm…." Which once the magic hit the rolling boulders, they were returned to being the roll fluffiness of the dandelions.

"Booum-booumboum, bum, boummm….." As Cathy's group held with eyes shut, they failed to notice the impact caused the harmless dandelions to implode to scatter all over the group?

Suddenly, it wasn't long before those in Cathy's group started to open their eyes in noticing…they're alive and not flatten, why?

"We're saved?" Sammy exclaimed with a smile, shared by Chris in seeing that the boulder rocks were now dandelions?

"Hugh….Unusual weather we seem to be having?" Danny replied with a smile to hold up some of the dandelion in being puzzled like the rest?

"Strange, I have a suspicion that this save was unexpected? If I had a brain, I think we know someone like that?" Chris held his forehead to rub it, finding this act of being saved on the dot….almost odd and strange by how it was done?

"Whelp, my good deed for the day has been done!" Max declared in seeing he's done good with his part.

"Breakivhhmm…" Suddenly, the branch the rabbit held on broke off suddenly, much to his surprise.

"Whoops! Spoke too soon? AAaaahhhh….?" Max yelped from this before he was screaming in falling from a cliff now?

"Hang on little buddy!" Suddenly without warning, Sam reached down with feet to the walls to reach his hands up to grab Max and the wand in time.

"Sam! Not only did you save me, but you scale walls with your bare feet now?" Max smiled in seeing his best pal while asking some oddball questions?

"Firstly, I'm not scaling like I have superpowers, secondly?" Sam was factoring the rabbit's confusion about a few things of the situation. "I had help?" The duo looked up to notice, that the Mane Six was holding Sam by a rope while the ponies used their teeth to grip the rope end to pull by hooves or wing power.

"GRruughvmm….." Applejack growled in-between her breaths to having her and her friends pull up the copper duo. "Everypony, on my mark….now!" Applejack spoke between her breath in wanting her friends to give it their all on her mark, which came pretty quick too.

"RARRrughhh!" Soon the Mane Six pulled together to pull Sam and Max upwards which made them lose balance to fall on their backsides.

"Gopvhmm…." And of course, the Freelance Police crashed on the ground, however?

"Gaaughhh?" The copper duo also ended up colliding to knock Hecate off her feet and onto a log seat when she tried to go over to them.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy yelped in fright in seeing something right near the Freelance Police.

"Sam & Max!" Twilight Sparkle called out to get the dog and rabbit's attention.

"Watch out for the witch!" Rainbow Dash pointed for the copper duo to look behind themselves.

"The bad one!" Pinkie Pie added the fact that it's the evil witch that was with them.

"Hecate!" Rarity addressed who the witch was even though the Freelance Police should know her already.

"Woooh-oh?" Max yelped from holding the wand before Hecate that stared with an upset look on her face at the Freelance Police.

"Ten four, Max?" Sam stated with a nod in knowing what this means; big trouble for them.

"Sam & Max, hugh?" Hecate spoke with glaring at the Freelance Police that dare to interfere with her plans for the last time.

"Oh, so now you're paying attention to 'US' after we meant earlier?" Max remarked with an upset frown that after all this time, the Wicked Witch of the West finally pays them some attention?

"Give it up miss, the Freelance Police are here to stop you!" Sam exclaimed when the duo stood up, guns pointing at the Demigoddess herself. "With present company of six pony mares called the Mane Six as well." The K-9 pointed out about who their other allied friends were here.

"And your plans for harming Cathy & Toto!" Max added off to state this reminder of Hecate's evil to harming a friend of their's since arriving here.

"So you're under arrest, there's no use resisting!" Sam authorized that the witch was to be arrested, if possible?

"Thrusuvhhmmm…./Plusyvuhhmm…." Suddenly, Hecate used her hands to create fireballs that were unleashed that torched to melt the guns that belong to the Freelance Police.

"Or she could melt our guns with a creepy fire magic?" Sam remarked off skeptical in seeing that this was not how they end up getting resistance?

"Well you BOTH, earned my wrath…Freelance Police!" Hecate exclaimed with holding her hands forward to attack the Freelance Police.

"What now, Sam? Our guns are…?" Max asked in seeing they are weaponless, now what can they do?

"Use that wand!" Applejack shouted from afar to tell the copper boys what they have left to use.

"That's right, try something crazy Max!?" Sam responded in hearing that suggestion that could be the key to their salvation.

"Got it!" Max nodded in hearing it and started acting right away.

"THrusvhhmm…." Max quickly aimed the wand below before Hecate could touch him. "Truspvhmmm…. Then much to Hecate's surprise, the stump she sat on was transformed to….A GIANT FIREWORK ROCKET!

"HUuuaagh?" Hecate yelped from noticing this, but once more…she was strapped to this thing? "WAAAauughhh…." Hecate yelped in frightening surprise to try to pull this thing off, but...?

"POOWWwuvhhmmm….." But the wicked witch was launched up into the skies while the Freelance Police and Mane Six watched this with equally puzzled expressions?

"This isn't over!" Hecate shouted from above while riding on the rocket blasting her off that the others on the ground heard her. "And get you both: Sam & Max, Freelance Police!" The evil witch declared with a frown face in how she'll get back at those for this trick. "And not only those six meddlesome ponies, but that little girl with her dog too!" The Wicked Witch of the West pointed her index finger in stating who else shall feel her wrath.

"KURPOOffruvhmm….." Then without another moment, the skies were lit with a magically exploded fireworks display.

The Freelance Police and the Mane Six smiled at seeing that was cut short of Hecate's moment.

"Oooohh, how very pretty!?" Fluttershy replied in being 'awe' at such a display of pretty flashy lights?

"Wow! That looks amazing!?" Pinkie Pie replied in smiling to forget the whole being threaten thing.

At that moment, Hecate's dog minions yelped in seeing their mistress was in trouble?

"Uh-oh, that'll smear the makeup?" One dog minion yelped in seeing what this could mean, bad news for their mistress' imagine.

"We best return to her aid before she get's steam with us next?" The other dog minion exclaimed in seeing they best hurry before they get punished for being delayed.

With that in mind, the winged wolf dogs quickly took to the air while one of them quickly picked up Hecate's broom to bring with them to their mistress.

"Well done there Max!" Sam spoke in shaking his partner's hand, both Freelance Police did a swell job.

"Yep, I always think on how to make things go out with a bang!" Max exclaimed with a smile in feeling that what he thought to make came true for him, amazing. "And I got a sweet souvenir: A Witch's magic wand!" The hyper-active rabbit showed to Sam & the ponies a….nearly toasted wand?

"Trisisvhhmm…." But then suddenly, the wand became dust that de-particlized itself to ash before the puzzled group?

"Wooh! You guys musta gotten it overcooked on that last stunt?" Pinkie Pie yelped by surprise in stating what has happened to the wand.

"Well so much for a new trophy to bring home?" Sam shrug of his shoulders in seeing that's one thing they won't bring home?

"Ahhhh, and I liked doing magic?" Max whined in seeing that such a sweet gift was gone now?

"Well if it's any consolation, you both did good work out there." Rarity nobly exclaimed that for Sam and Max, besting the witch Hecate is a feat of it's own.

"Heck yeah! Dat was some quick thinking in getting rid of Hecate?" Applejack nodded in agreement with a smile on what Rarity said was true.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle spoke with some form of doubt in her tone of voice. "Hecate is a Demigoddess of Witchcraft after all, surely being able to survive an explosion like that is nothing to her?" To many that heard this, there is still a chance that even from such an action that stooped Hecate for now, wasn't a permanent solution?

"Wait! You're saying she might still come back?" Rainbow Dash asked with a raised eyebrow that they haven't seen the last of Hecate at all?

"Oh no, and she said she get back at the Freelance Police….& US too?" Fluttershy yelped in fearing the thought with half her face hidden by her long pink mane. Hecate's gonna be mad at the Freelance Police and the Mane Six for this act, she just knows it.

"That just makes it more of our business to get where Cathy's group is!" Twilight Sparkle stated with a serious face that if anything, they have to join Cathy Smith's group, ASAP!

"Well what are we standing around here for?" Pinkie Pie popped up in the middle of the decision to state this.

"Yeah, come on!" Applejack signaled all that were around to get up and get moving. "Let's go catch up with Cathy!" The cow-girl declared that they best go and get to Cathy as fast as they can.

"And reunite her lost friends, the Freelance Police!" Rarity stated out that last part, just as the Mane Six either raced off on their hooves or flew by their wings.

"Well Max, at least we'll rejoin with whom we're suppose to protect now?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in letting him and Max know that they can finally do what they are suppose to be doing now.

"Ehh, that'll make our life's story issue that much more interesting?" Max shrug off his shoulders in thinking if it aids them moving on, then so be it.

And with that, the Freelance Police ran off after the ponies that were trying to help them get to where Cathy's group are located below the cliff now.

The scene changes to a spot where there was a crater hole and there was one of Hecate's minion dogs holding her broom while looking into the said hole. Then another of the dog minions landed beside the hole to inspect it while near the hole was a crown tiara that belong to Hecate no less.

"Someone always helps that girl!" Hecate snapped off from climbing out of the pit hole she was in, looking a bit messy from the crash landing from her ride on a rocket firework. "But I'm still great enough to conquer her!" The wicked witch declared that she was still more powerful enough to beat Cathy, who was not as powerful as Hecate is.

"But what of her helpers, your grace?" The dog with the broom in hold asked in questioning about those that the alien girl with the ruby slippers is with.

"To true, especially with those, what were they, 'Freelance Police', assisting resistance? Follow by a strangling group of 6 ponies calling them selves; the Mane Six, might I add to remind one's self of awareness?" The other dog minion exclaimed in reminding the wicked witch of the other annoyed interference members that are currently traveling to keep Cathy safe from harm.

"Grrrr….?" Of course, this made Hecate growl to looking up at her minions that made them gulp a bit of their health benefits.

"Um, never mind?" One dog minion exclaimed while placing the demigoddess' tiara crown on her head to cheer her up.

"Um, your broom, my lady?" The other dog minion offered the witch's broom to it's owner while cowering in fear.

"Back to me Castle as fast as lightning!" Hecate declared off in where they are going to head off towards now. "I need a new plan to deal with all my annoyances!" The wicked witch declared before taking off into the air while laughing. "GEhhh-hahahah-haaaaahhhh!" As Hecate laughed manically, her minions followed her out of the woods into the skies.

"Grusuvphmmm…./Prrosuvhhmm…." Then Hecate cast a spell that covered herself, followed by her dog minions in a familiar cloud of smoke before imploding on afterwards. Leaving no trace of the witch or her minions, meaning they have return to their castle territory to plan something to stop Cathy, the Freelance Police and anyone else that dares to get in Hecate's way of obtaining the Ruby Slippers & all their power!

At this time, Cathy's group had recovered from what happened before continuing to walk across the Yellow Brick Road. They were laughing, Toto was barking, things seem to go smoothly just before…

"LOOK OUT BELOOOW!" Shouted a voice that made Cathy separated from the rest, as she and Toto looked up?

"WAAAAHHhhh…." Then came another familiar voice, but one that screamed from above that made Chris, Sammy and Danny look up to see?

"CLASSpphvmmmm…." Yep, Sam and Max fell down to end up crashing right on the side of the Yellow Brick Road, this surprised everyone?

"Next time Max, we walk down a path?" Sam stated to his partner about their choice in coming down to rejoin the gang?

"Sorry, but jumping off from where we were made it faster?" Max apologized while stating that the course picked helped save time from a long travel plan?

"Oh Sam! Oh Max!" Cathy exclaimed her happiness to give the Freelance Police a hug.

"Bark-Bark!" Even Toto came near Max to lick his face for joy that these guys returned.

"Oh boy? If it wasn't for the fact that I'm alright with dogs, that friendly lick would have ended…..half done?" Max exclaimed from trying to keep himself under control in accepting Toto's signs of appreciation?

"I don't believe it, how did you both arrive at this place after we got separate?" Cathy asked in being so happy, after the Freelance Police got shot off to who knows where, Cathy's group hoped to run into them? But how did they manage to find them so suddenly like this?

"They had helped, miss!" Spoke another voice that was unfamiliar to Cathy?

"Prsuvhhmmm….." Suddenly, a magic poof cloud appeared and from it, came all six ponies that have aided the Freelance Police.

"Well, namely…six ponies from Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle spoke once more in sheepishly stating that the ones that helped Sam & Max, were her and her friends?

"Everyone, meet the ponies that helped me and Max save you from a wicked witch's plot. The Mane Six by group name." Sam waved his hand to get all of Cathy's friends to take notice of the Mane Six that are with them.

"Namely those falling rocks!" Max picked up his index finger in saying of what 'task' was done that they helped save everyone.

"So you were the ones that did that?" Sammy asked with a raised eyebrow, not believing that the falling rocks were these guys handy work in stopping the danger?

"All by yourselves?" Chris asked also by surprise that the Freelance Police along with some others did this to save Cathy's group from getting squashed?

"Wow, that took some bravery." Danny stated out with a surprised face in how scary taking on that job must have been?

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, Miss Cathy." Twilight Sparkle humbly spoke in presenting herself first to Cathy since her first visit in Ponyville. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. A student in the arts of magic under our princesses, Celestia & Luna." The smart pony stated in who she was so that Cathy know much about her.

"The name's Rainbow Dash, a dare-devil ace flier in the skies, thank you!" Rainbow Dash patted her chest with one hoof in bragging about how cool she is.

"Name's Applejack of de Apple Family, kindly to meet yew all! I'm pretty much a tough roady-row gal from where I come from." Applejack gave a little hoof wave in happily meeting the alien girl and talking about herself about her family.

"Greetings, my name is Rarity, if it's fashion tips you need, I can make you look fabulous." Rarity proclaimed in stating that she's not only delicate with style, but is one that likes to be of high class.

"Oh, My name is Pinkie Pie! That's my name cause I'm pink, and while I don't have a pie cutie mark on my flank, it's still my name. Although I love pies and….hmm-hmm, hmm…." Pinkie Pie was pretty much bouncing very close to Cathy, and was talking and talking until Rainbow Dash swooped over to put a hoof in the talkative pony's mouth.

"I think they get the idea of you're love to chat, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash remarkably reminded her friend of what she was doing before releasing Pinkie's mouth.

"Um…my name's Fluttershy…um, that is….if you're okay with knowing it?" Fluttershy slowly spoke, yet was a bit nervous in fully presenting herself before Cathy, the alien girl that killed the Witch of the East?

"Oh, of course it's okay." Cathy spoke with a smile in being more then happy to meet these ponies. "So are you all here hoping to ask the Wizard for something too?" The girl went off to ask something of puzzlement to her of these ponies being here?

"Well no, we actually came to look after your journey to meet the wizard?" Twilight Sparkle was starting to responsibly say at first, until she was cut off by her excited friend?

"But…since we're here, maybe we can ask him things too?" Rainbow Dash spoke in suddenly having a sly smile come across her face in hearing this idea to meet the Wizard. "For me, it's my dream to become a member of the Wonderbolts! The most well-renown Elite Fliers of the Skies." The dare-devil pony exclaimed in what she wishes to be, an ace flying with the bees fliers is her dream.

"Rainbow…?" Twilight Sparkle spoke with a hushed tone while upset in hearing her friend think about her own wish from the great wizard himself?

"Oh-oh, I could ask him for a lot of things!?" Pinkie Pie appeared with a cheery smile in liking this idea very much. "Like having enough party materials to last forever! Just thinking to have enough party materials is Soooo…exciting!" Pinkie Pie proclaimed out with a wide smile in just imagining such a requested idea.

"Well, if the Wizard could, I certainly would like my designs to be sold all over Oz while being noted of course." Rarity nodded with class in liking the idea of her style-designs could be seen all over the land.

"Heck, I sure wouldn't mind if a lot of ponies and other folks come to purchase our Apple Family apples? And of course, it's all to help us with our farm back in Ponyville." Applejack spoke with a fine idea of all the things this great wizard could do, helping her Apple Family be the best to generous jester for her?

"Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, we can't just…." Twilight Sparkle was about to argue, they were only here to make sure Cathy was going to be alright, not ask the Wizard of Oz for their own needs?

"Um, if it's not too much to ask…I…" Fluttershy was almost about to speak, but hid her head with her mane in being too shy to say enough?

"Go on now Fluttershy." Sam insisted that the shy pegasus pony not quiet down yet in what she had to say.

"Yeah, tell us what you like too, you're getting my attention here?" Max also insisted that he wanted to know this answer too?

"Well,…I would certainly like to open an animal daycare center to helping many animals that need caring, love, and understanding to live peacefully with us." Fluttershy spoke with a bit more courage, smiling at the idea of wanting to help creatures of the forest in anyway possible which made even Danny blush in thinking the pegasus also meant him somewhere in that part.

"And what about you?" Cathy looked to Twilight Sparkle with interest, surely this one has something in mind to ask the wizard?

"Me, I don't have anything…we were only suppose to watch you from afar and….it's not like I wanted to ask for something too…?" Twilight Sparkle was so caught off guard by this, that she didn't know how, or what to say until…? "Um, did I almost say, ask for something, I meant….?" The unicorn was caught, she let those simple words slip out of her tongue, now what?

"Just come clean darlin, you wanna ask de powerful wizard for something too, don't ya!?" Applejack patted Twilight's shoulder to let her know to go ahead and tell what's on the unicorn's mind.

"Huugh, alright, I suppose there is…something?" Twilight Sparkle signed to give in from seeing no way out of this now? "I wanna know all there is too know of the land of Oz? The Princesses almost had it before the Wicked Witch of the East imprisoned them?" The pony explained in what she wants to know, is the knowledge about the Land of Oz which was going to be from the ponies princesses before other matters interfered? "They maybe free, but we're not sure when they'll recover, and there's so much of Oz left unknown from those of us that only live in the East in Ponyville?" The girl finally ended her explanation in why she finds it so important to know enough about Oz.

"Oh, I see and understand all too well." Cathy nodded with a smile in hearing all the Mane Six's request to have the Wizard help them. "Well mine, Sam & Max's new friends wanna see the wizard too." Cathy stated from now introducing her group of friends, even the Freelance Police.

The Mane Six looked up to seeing Chris the Scarecrow, Sammy the Tinwoman, and even Danny the Lion come up now.

"That's right!" Chris stated in agreeing in what Cathy said was true. "My name's Chris the Scarecrow. And I'm hoping the Wizard can give me some brains?" The scarecrow kid pointed to his head in stating what he needs right now to think better.

"My name's Sammy the Tinwoman. And I wanna heart." Sammy patted her left chest with her free left hand in asking for something to feel with, a sense of emotion.

"And I'm Danny the Lion, and I need some courage!" Danny raised his right fist to pound in his left palm in stating with a determine face on what he needs right now.

"And all me & Toto want…is to get back home to Kansas County near Singletown." Cathy pointed to herself and her alien dog with a smile in what they all wish for from the Wizard.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked with the most joyful of agreements in what Cathy said is true.

"Even the Freelance Police want to come home with us." Cathy pointed to the Freelance Police in which they smiled and nod to agreeing there.

"Right, it's so we can return to our office building after safely making sure Cathy's back with her family." Sam proclaimed that the Freelance Police are making sure that Cathy is safe, and to make her get home before the dog and rabbit get on home to their office building.

"But for some of us, we really want our missing ride, the Desoto, to come back home to those that miss it!" Max exclaimed in stating out once more, about the copper duo's missing ride which still left many, even the six ponies, at a lost for thought by the rabbit's ideal thoughts?

"Then what in Apple-hills are we gawking to standing around here for?" Applejack came up to signal the group with a jolly expression to say that they might as well get up and go right now.

"Yeah, lets get to the Emerald City already!" Pinkie Pie declared out to wave her right hoof in stating that they better get going already now. "And will start it off…." The pink pony was about to say something there before taking a short breath to inhale.

"Oh boy, she's gonna….?" Twilight Sparkle groaned a bit in possibly seeing what Pinkie Pie is up too?

"Yep, sing?" Rainbow Dash nodded to her friend in seeing that it's that case, the pink pony was going to have the group travel by singing.

Which at this moment, some instruments began to play out for this group of travelers?

Pinkie Pie: _**I'm afraid there's no denying**_

_**We're coming, but that's okay**_

Pinkie Pie sang while hopping around the group before waving her hooves to the skies.

_**Things will be alright**_

Some of that singing was starting to build a nice atmosphere for the group.

_**I'd be as cheery as can be.**_

Pinkie Pie popped in the center in stating what she be like.

Rainbow: _**I be awesome, no denyin'**_

Rainbow Dash flew up to do a few cool moves to be showy to the crowd.

Rarity: _**I be stylist, no compliant**_

Rarity moved her elegant mane to pose with style and grace.

Applejack: _**I be tougher, then you can count it**_

Applejack stepped in to gladly stomp her left hoof in being tough to be proud.

Fluttershy: _**I be more openingly, if I try it**_

Fluttershy came up next to speak with being a bit more open to other folks.

Twilight Sparkle: _**Well I be wiser and more knowing**_

Twilight Sparkle pointed to herself in stating how she be more for knowing things.

Danny: _**I be big and self-reliant**_

Danny the Lion puffed up his chest, as he made himself look brave and determined.

Sammy: _**I'd be kinder and gentle-minded**_

Sammy spoke out in how she would be gentle with a heart after tapping her chest-plate.

Chris: _**I'd be smart and rather pliant**_

Chris then pointed to his brain before spinning around on one foot.

Max: _**I'd just be sly and cunning rabbit**_

Max exclaimed in what he have to say about this and himself.

Sam: _**And I just point and say 'Yeah Right' Max?**_

Sam pointed out a fact that he have to crush Max's little party section there.

Cathy: _**If the wizard is not defiant, who will serve**_

Cathy turned to stop her friends, and cautiously pointed to them in reminding them if the Wizard of Oz can really help them out once again, which this time, many of them had happy thoughts going through their minds.

Chris: _**Then, I'm sure to get a Brain**_

Chris then pointed his two index fingers at his face or just his head in stating happily what he get.

Sammy: _**A Heart**_

Sammy placed her free hand on her chest to happily state in wanting a heart.

Danny: _**The Nerve**_

Danny declared once more in what he would like more then anything.

Cathy: _**A Home**_

Cathy then hugged Toto to happily state what she and Toto would want, to return to their home.

Max: _**Our Ride**_

Sam: _**No, Our Mission!**_

Once again, the Freelance Police got their wanting messed up just like before.

Rainbow Dash: _**The Dream**_

Rainbow Dash pumped her left hoof up in declaring what she wanna get.

Pinkie Pie: _**The Fun**_

Pinkie Pie just hopped over her to happily state what she like out of this.

Rarity: _**The Fashion**_

Rarity stood up after Pinkie Pie to look fabulous in how she like the style of things to be seen.

Applejack: _**The Good-deed**_

Applejack then surprised Rarity with a pat on her back to joyfully state what she like.

Fluttershy: _**The Animals**_

Fluttershy clapped her hooves together with a smile in wanting to help her animal friends.

Twilight Sparkle: _**The Knowledge**_

Even Twilight Sparkle smiled to admit what she would like to get out of this too.

It was there, that the group smiled in seeing they all have something in common, even with the ponies. Then all those with arms held their other's arms, Chris to Sammy, to Cathy, then to Danny, and Sam & Max took the back with the ponies standing side-by-side with them, as they prepared an additional song for this moment.

Group: _**We're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

Soon the group marched off down the path on the Yellow Brick Road together with Toto following them.

_**We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz**_

_**If ever a Wiz there was**_

The group danced on the road cheerfully before going down one path in enjoying themselves..

_**We're off to see the Wizard**_

_**The wonderful Wizard of Oz**_

"Bark-Bark-Bark!" Toto was then seen racing around the ponies, much to their laughter just as their singing had come to an end. Even the Freelance Police couldn't help but laugh, but tripped a bit which earn them some laughs by the others for needing to watch where to go next time. After helping the dog and rabbit up, the group continues to march/dance, etc. on down the Yellow Brick Road. With friends rejoined together again, and with new friends joining in on the fun, it's anyone's guess how they'll do when they reach their destination: The Emerald City?

**VISION NOTE:** This entire chapter is a scene much closely matching what was seen in Tom & Jerry's Film version 'The Wizard Of Oz' where the two characters stopped an action from the witch, and also get on her list of revenge against those that would get in her way.

Another sailor speech talk is heard with the 'Aye-Aye, Skipper' in obeying one's orders when given.

The funny pun of 'Not Having Hands' is a laugh-riot when someone wants you to raise or put your hands in the air, what can you do? Hence forth, it brings confusion, and histeria for a gig that can practically be useful when making joke puns.

The line Max used, has a small reference related part from the beginning intro opening from the last episode of Sam & Max Season One Game.

The 'Magic Beans' is a reference to 'Jack & The Beanstalk' story.

Hecate's minions are the known winged wolves (who's names are never spoken, so we'll have to just separate them as we know how?) from when she appeared with them in 'Hercules The Animated Series' from 1998's TV Series work. Hey, it wouldn't be relatively similar if they weren't put in, right?

This here was a work of **VISION** that would make anybody just go crazy for, am I right? And now, the VISION-KING shall continue to make this work as much fun and exciting as usual for all. In the next chapter, the group of travelers finally make it to the Emerald City (cough, after getting through a trick trap by the witch first, cough-cough), and we'll get to see the citizens? And for those of you that are 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' fans, there will BE, other characters appearing in the city to fit for the roles best suited for them. The tricky part is done, and believe me, the perfect matching is always hard? But now we'll **IN-VISION** something else, like what happens when Hecate makes a message in the sky wanting Cathy? And it gets worst, cause it's not just the alien girl with the ruby slippers the witch is after? What's gonna happen, and how will this event react with the other citizens of the Emerald City, just tune in next time…and we'll find out?


	13. Chapter 13 The Emerald City

Author Note: Get ready for another sight to see, my loyal followers and viewers out there. For it'll be the **ENVISION** pack where we get back in the habit of where the original was suppose to lead to. But of course, the "King Of VISIONS" had other plans to stretch things out a bit, just to make it interesting and exciting all at the same time. And speaking of excitement, there will be some surprise characters for the fans of the 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' series to fine quite fascinating. So **VISUALIZE** it all, it's about to get crazy around here when you see what I've got planned for the unveiling. What sorta surprises and funny stuff do I have plan for all to see and where it goes from here…? Well I tell you all more if I could, but that spoil the surprise, and I think you'll enjoy what you see by just reading along. So lets cut the chatter and see what I've got in store for us all today now?

**Shout Out Notice:** I've heard word that a cartoon series called "Motorcity" has been issued canceled (after one season)? (Inner Thoughts: "Boo!") But there is from what I've heard, a chance to save it and continue for the series to have more seasons be done. (Inner Thoughts: "Yeah!") If you're a fan, then please take your time to go to 'Change .org', search for Motorcity, and you'll find a petition where your vote, could make a difference. Spread this word quickly, for I fear I'll have to remove this message eventually when it comes, but for now, think about it, and if you wanna aid, then make the choice now (for as I speak, we're 3/4's through with another bit remaining to make our notice be visible to the republic on how much we like the TV series). It's a few easy steps to make and be done with, but it'll only work if more votes help. That's all, now lets continue below...

**Chapter 13) The Emerald City**

Meanwhile, in another area, we see Cathy and her friends walking down a few trees, but as we zoom out…we see that it's only the images from a crystal ball?

"Ahhh…Haha-hech-hech-hech-haaaah!" Hecate laughed wickedly while she, and her two dog minions looked into the crystal globe in spying on Cathy's big group. Ever since the witch returned to her dark castle from the Freelance Police & Mane Six's interference, she had to return to plot another scheme with magic and spells to pay back against any that stand in her way. "So won't take warnings seriously, ah?" Hecate remarked off with a sly expression in seeing that if Cathy doesn't get the point of her warnings, then…. "ALL…The worst for you!" She pointed her index finger in saying that Cathy shall get the worst trouble since she choose'd not to heed her warning. "I'll take care of you now! Then later?" Hecate declared off in what she'll do to Cathy, seize the opportunity now then wait a while longer to get the girl.

"Truly a glamourous scheme to perform, mistress?" One dog minion spoke in buttering up the evil witch's personality by complimenting.

"Yes, after the last one failed from unwanted attention?" The second dog minion nodded while pretending to feel tragic from what happened earlier to them.

"That's right, thanks to some meddlesome ponies aiding those bumbling idiots; the Freelance Police?" Hecate nodded in feeling a bit in raged before lashing out her frustration. "They'll ALL Pay for such humiliation!" The wicked witch declared in what she'll do to any that dare challenges her.

"Oh yes indeed!" The first dog minion nodded with a sly smile in agreeing with the witch.

"Pay they should!" The second dog minion also nodded in agreement to this decision.

"Ahhhh?" Hecate soon was looking around her room until she walked over to a table with an hour glass with red sand and some tiny little ingredients for spells. "When I obtain those Ruby Slippers?" The witch started off to say while looking between a bowl filled with something of red powder into a cup and back at her minions. "My power will be the Greatest In Oz!" Hecate declared what she'll be, as she finished what she did before grabbing the cup and the scoop used to pour the red powder in it.

"Truly a haunting thing to imagine if any dare to stop you?" The first dog minion exclaimed in boosting his mistress' mind of wicked thoughts of what may come to strike fear in many.

"Not even the fable Wizard of Oz could think of going against you within consequences." The second dog minion also stated an opinion, that with the ruby slippers, even the powerful Wizard in the Emerald City will have to be cautious of this action.

"Now, my beauties & company?" Hecate exclaimed with a wicked and evil intention smirk expression, as she was near her crystal ball in addressing those within Cathy's group. "Something to pose in it, I see?" The witch exclaimed while she used her scoop to spread what she had in the bowl in that hand, over her crystal ball. "With poison in it!" The witch exclaimed when her crystal ball glowed a bright red from sweeping a touch of that stuff on it. "But very attractive to the eye. And with a soothing smell." Hecate explained what she wanted while she rubbed her crystal ball that changed to a dark green color, focusing the magic on her request. "Hechechhech-heeeh…Poppies!" Hecate cackled while doing this and her dog minions watched her in work. "Poppies!" When the witch said this, she was casting a spell that soon made an image appear from her crystal ball that was…poppies? "Poppies will put them to sleep." We zoom in on the crystal ball where it showed poppies and whatever wicked work that was at hand with them.

The scene changed to a nice scenic field of red/pink poppies all around.

"Sleep…." Hecate's voice rang out from over the peaceful view of the poppies. "Now they'll sleep?" Hecate's voice stretched out in what she was going for, as her spell was to take effect…soon?

Soon things felt quiet from Hecate's voice fading while we zoom a bit to the left side of this hill valley of poppies. Soon we come across a forest that's just behind the field of poppies? And we see shadows coming from the forest, and then before we know it, it's Cathy's group. Toto leading them on the Yellow Brick Road, with Chris almost falling before jointing the rest, the Freelance Police chatting with the Mane Six about their journeys so far. But then Cathy moves a bit forward in front of the group, getting all excited for something?

"There's the Emerald City!" Cathy pointed out to her friends with a smile, as many of their own smiles took form. "Oh we're almost there! At last! At last!" From a change of view, we see over the valley of poppies, was a tower of structures made from pure emeralds that glimmer in it's wonderful glory of beauty.

"Boy howdy, we've found the city of gold?" Max smiled off in stating the place they found is like a gold mine?

"Max, cut it out, those are emeralds that place is made from." Sam reminded his partner that the city is not to be messed with in taking what belongs to them.

"Well, without a doubt, we've made it here!" Twilight Sparkle smiled to nod from seeing her map, as this was the Emerald City Cathy's group wanted to come to, at last.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cathy exclaimed with a smile on her face, seeing how wonderful the Emerald City is from finally coming here in person. "Just like I knew it would be." The girl exclaimed from being practically breathless, even the rest like Chris, Sammy and Danny were just too smiling happy to see they all made it.

"Darling, even I could have told you this before hand." Rarity waved off with a smile in knowing that as a pony with a sense of fashion and jewelry, even she knows this Emerald City is beautiful.

"Well shot, this place seem mighty find lookin'?" Applejack exclaimed off with a jolly personality that the city was nice looking.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see the sights!" Rainbow Dash pumped her left hoof in feeling lucky to be here.

"But Rainbow, we're here because we want to see the Wizard of Oz?" Fluttershy spoke with concerning and shy tone that they were here for a reason, after all.

"Not to mention, for him to grand our wishes!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully bounced up in stating how they can ask the Wizard to grand their wishes since they wanted to meet with him, right?

"He really must be a wonderful wizard to live in a city like that." Cathy looked to her friends in thinking that knowing the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, he must be special to live in such a fantastic place like the Emerald City.

"Well then come on, what are we waiting for?" Danny waved off his left arm in stating that they may as well get going instead of standing and gawking at the place while not even actually there yet?

"I'll tell you what…Nothing! Let's hurry!" Chris stated out without hesitation in feeling the same, they better get going, and quickly too.

"Yes! Let's run!" Cathy exclaimed joyously to her friends, as she, Chris, Sammy, Danny and Toto quickly took the short route by cutting across the poppies.

"Yeah!" Sammy responded out in agreement for them to run to the city, while leaving the others in the dust.

"First one there gets to answer any surprise phone calls!" Max shouted off to help get intimidated to do a chase work here.

"You're on, Max!" Sam responded in accepting his partner's silly challenge to pick up a ringing phone for whoever makes it across from here.

"Oh, then I'll pretend to ring like a phone! Try and catch me in this game of tag?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a smile in liking to play games, as she was already hopping off. "Ring-Ring!" The pink pony already went ahead to make sounds of a phone to start this little game.

"I GOT IT!/I GOT IT!" Now Sam and Max were shouting while trying to push the other out of the way to get to Pinkie, who was pretending to be the ringing noise of a phone.

"Wooh there little doggies!?" Applejack called out before she started to charge on down after the Freelance Police.

"Shall we Twilight?" Rarity waved a little hoof off in politely asking her friend if they shall also partake in this.

"Well, I see no reason why not?" Twilight Sparkle shrug off to think before the two unicorns were running off across the poppies.

"I can beat these guys with my eyes closed, come on Fluttershy! To the skies!" Rainbow Dash smirkily responded before she used her wings to get flight while awaiting her friend.

"Oh, wait for me!?" Fluttershy yelped a bit surprised by Rainbow's sudden act before trying to fly after her friend.

Now pretty much, everyone was competing to run across the poppies field, lead by Chris, Sammy, Danny, Cathy, Toto in being front to back. Sam and Max were a little in the middle with the Earth & Unicorn ponies while the Pegasus ponies were a little in the earlier lead.

"Come on! Come on!" Chris was jumping up and down while waving his hand to look back in signaling those behind to catch up with the ones ahead.

"Hurry, Hurry!" Sammy was more skipping in her paste while looking back to signal her friends with a wave of her axe in hand in wanting them to quicken the paste too.

Danny and Cathy were trying to run to catch up as best they can. Only Danny seemed to been able to run faster then the girl for being a speedy animal type.

"Pick a boo! Ring-A-Ding-Ding!" Pinkie Pie popped up from a few poppies to cheerfully make more ring noises at the others still catching up.

"After that pony calling phone!" Max shouted off with sheer determination, as he was literally clawing his way through some poppies in his way.

"Slow down genius, she's only pretending!?" Sam tried to call out to his partner, looks like Max is 'too' intimidated by this game, and it might get ugly if not settled soon?

"Hugh, do these two always make fusses over phones?" Rarity signed from where she, Applejack and Twilight where, seeing the Freelance Police getting worked up over something so…silly?

"De same way you are against diamonds, I reckon?" Applejack smiled off to remark something of Rarity which made that pony frown in thinking that was a tease.

"Hugh, hugh, girls….buuuagh….keep the chatter down? Haugh….I feel…?" Twilight Sparkle tried to speak, but she was somehow starting to pant with her tongue out, like her running was making her tired?

"Hey Twilight, you need to excise more, you're lagging behind like the rest?" Rainbow flew below to scold Twilight about her lack of excise since this pony was more of a bookworm?

"Oh, please don't over exhaust yourself?" Fluttershy few next to Twilight in offering some assurance that the pony doesn't have to go too far if it's making her tired?

"Come on, look!" Chris meanwhile, with Sammy, came up to a hill in telling Danny from behind to look where he was pointing.

"Oh my! Look?" Sammy spoke out between being flabbergasted, as he and Chris made it to the hill point before Danny. "Just seeing it is wonderful?" Sammy exclaimed in her amazement that they've nearly reached the Yellow Brick Road that leads to the magnificent Emerald City, that was mere feet away from the gang.

"The Emerald City!" Chris proclaimed with joy, as he turned to see from Sammy that was the coming members. Danny was able to make it, followed by Pinkie Pie with the game-chasing Freelance Police, then Applejack, Rarity & Twilight while the last one coming was Cathy?

"Tada! I made it!" Pinkie Pie made it up to join those on the hill with a cheer. "I…EEEP!" She turned to tell the others, but yelped at how Max jumped up and was about to tackle her with a trance face, of wanting to get to the phone call she made?

"I GOT…Gulphmm….?" Just before Max could have tackle Pinkie Pie, Sam, in a sense, dog pile on him before the rabbit even got close?

"Not even in a fake chase off to pick up a phone could you best me, Max." Sam exclaimed to his partner before getting off Max and Pinkie Pie signing that the craziest game was settled, close one too.

"Few, might dandy, we got to de hill here?" Applejack spoke from when she, Rarity and Twilight arrived to see from the hill view, of how the city looks to them.

"And just a few step and a hoof away from the Yellow Brick Road." Rarity pointed her right hoof in seeing the rest of the Yellow Brick Road that leads to the city ahead.

"Sorry, but as usual, I beat you all here!" Rainbow Dash flew from above to act all boastful to brag that she beat the rest of her friends in this race.

"Rainbow Dash, this wasn't a race?" Fluttershy spoke with a silent, yet heard tone voice to remind her friend, they were not racing to begin with.

"Hugh, here comes Cathy now? Hugh…and she looks almost as tired as I am?" Twilight Sparkle spoke from catching her breath, but looked back to notice….how slow Cathy was to catching up to them?

"Hugh…Haaaugh-Hugh…Haaaugh…" Cathy only managed to finally make it to the hill spot to meet her friends, but from her breathing, she was very much out of breath? "Ooouuagh…Hoooaugh?" She let off a big sign of her breath, as those around seem to have noticed this action puzzling, except for maybe Danny that seem…to be taking a slow moment of this? "What's happening?" Cathy spoke from holding her basket, yet felt her head was effecting her? "Why is it?" She spoke before looking to those with her that seem alright, but she…. "I can't run anymore?" Cathy put her right hand on her forehead, feeling somewhat exhausted, even her eyes looked halfway closed? "I'm so sleepy? And Rapzodians don't usually feel low on strength to be tired yet?" Cathy exclaimed from feeling so tired out that she just wanted to fall asleep all of a sudden?

"Oh dear, maybe the running was too much for here?" Fluttershy spoke nervously, did they make their friend do too much?

"Here, give us your hand and we'll pull you along." Chris offered his hands, as he and Sammy stared worriedly at Cathy being tired out from their journey so far?

"Oh no, please?" Cathy spoke in stopping the aid of Chris, Sammy, & Danny, even the others to just stand still for a moment? "I have to rest, for just a minute?" Cathy exclaimed herself to her friends that she needs to just rest herself from her tiredness?

"Now! In a poppies field? But we're almost there?" Rainbow Dash asked off shocked, they're almost to the city and Cathy wants to rest out of the blue?

"Rainbow hush, we can't all be fast as you in de air?" Applejack sternly had her friend stop right there in seeing Rainbow was pushing most of them. "Come to think of it, we haven't stopped for a break yet?" The cow-girl pony thought over that since they started on this journey, they haven't stopped to have even the tiniest break.

"Toto?" Cathy called out from looking at the ground to find her alien dog somewhere within the flowers? "Where's Toto?" As Cathy asked, on the ground, many saw it, the little dog known as Toto was on the ground, sleeping?

"Here he is, silly little guy? He's taking a nap?" Pinkie Pie spoke in seeing where Toto was, the little fella was napping? "Huuuagh-HWaaaugh? Boy, was that a big yawn?" Without warning, even the excited hyper-active pony felt tired all too sudden?

"Oh you can't rest here? We're nearly there?" Chris tried to argue and point how close they are to the city, as without warning to him & the others, Cathy lied down on the field of poppies.

The group stood by and Chris and Twilight checked the girl to see what was wrong while others were beginning to nearly panic in confusion to this sudden sleepiness?

"Wait a second…..?" Twilight spoke with wide eyes from her expression, something seemed strange from where they were? "Prsusuuvhmm…" With a bit of unicorn magic, Twilight send a magical search wave before…yelping with wide shock. "Oh no! Rarity, Body Protection Spell, pronto!" The smart pony issued to her friend to quickly get a spell up and fast.

"What, why?" Rairty replied a bit sudden that they needed a spell out of the blue?

"Hurry, start with our friends?" Twilight Sparkle issued for no arguments, but for them to just quickly do this.

"Priusvhm.../Prusvhm.../Prusvhm-Prusvhm…." Soon the two unicorns managed to cast a spell on themselves, their pegasus and Earth pony friends.

"Hey, what's happening?" Rainbow Dash asked from seeing a spell effect those below her, as she and Fluttershy were going to land except….

"Rainbow, you & Fluttershy stay high and don't breath the air, something's wrong here!?" Twilight Sparkle pointed a hoof at the two fliers to not get close to them or the ground suddenly?

"Wait, is this about that gas leak, cause I can explain?" Max asked off in thinking this was something the copper duo are responsible for, or mostly him?

"Something tells me it's not your digestive track, little buddy?" Sam remotely remark in stating from the situation, Max's random thought of the subject isn't what's concerning here?

"But then what is happening with Cathy?" Fluttershy asked with more worried and concerns, what was happening here and to their friend?

"No….she couldn't be…guwagh…Waaaugh-haaugh?" Sammy was having a hard time seeing Cathy like this, so much, she started to cry tears in her eyes?

"Sammy, don't cry!" Chris sternly told the girl made of tin, as he stood up before Sammy. "You'll rust yourself again!" Chris stated out that if Sammy even continued to let tears take over, she'll only rust herself and need oil to help her moves again.

"Right, we can't have that?" Pinkie Pie spoke in knowing that any water on the girl made of tin is no good at all.

"Somebody, or any pony wanna explain this?" Applejack asked in wanting to know just what was happening that Cathy & Toto were sleeping & the ponies were trying to have a spell or keep away from touching the ground, for what?

"There's some sleep pollen in the air, but it's trying to effect us too suddenly? It's not natural?" Twilight Sparkle explained this answer as best she can, something about this field of poppies was making those around them fall asleep?

"Hugh, come to think of it?" Danny spoke a bit strangely, as he was sounding almost…tired? "Forty-winks…wuuaaaaagh? Wouldn't be back?" By the sound of his voice and yawn, Danny came up looking ready to take a rest himself? "Wuuuagh?" Danny started to yawn again, but was starting to lose his balance when he had his eyes shut?

"Uh-oh! We got a problem here with Danny now?" Sam yelped with concerns that another one of them is being effected to fall asleep?

"The old lazy cat's about to snooze on us?" Max exclaimed in pointing that Danny, the big lion kid, is gonna sleep on the job?

"Oh, don't you start it too!" Chris complained when he grabbed Danny before he fell off balance, as he and Sammy got the lion kid's arms to keep him up and not fall over?

"Wuuagh….." From the sound of Danny's yawn and closed eye state, the group knew that Danny was almost going under the same effects like Cathy & Toto, they were going to fall asleep?

"Somebody help me?" Chris asked off for anyone to give him a helping hand with his situation here?

"But Danny is way to heavy for us ladies to deal with?" Rarity proclaimed in stating this, even with magic, that lion kid is just a bit too heavy. "Besides, if we use magic or leave our friends sides, they'll get sleepy too?" The white unicorn explained the situation of doing one thing will cause another thing to happen to those that cast such a spell.

"Well I'm not some lady to leave my pals hanging, I'll help!" Rainbow Dash boosted in knowing she's tough, and was about to help when…she got cut by the Freelance Police.

"Nope! Leave this to Max and me!" Sam issued to the dare-devil pegasus to let the coppers deal with the case.

"We're tried professionals!" Max bragged out which made Rainbow Dash huffed at seeing such cockiness?

"Oh man?" Sammy moaned from helping to hold Danny with Chris, but was worried over the situation so far that has happened. "We have to carry Cathy?" The girl made of tin pointed her hand holding her axe at the sleeping Cathy, suggesting they help carry the girl out from being under this state?

"Waaugh?" Danny yawned a bit from still sounding like he would fall asleep.

"I don't think I could, if not for Sam & Max, I be flatten by Danny?" Chris held up his hands in stating this to Sammy about his strength is only that…made of straw, nothing more. "But I'll give it a try!" The scarecrow kid stated off that perhaps they can try to help carry Cathy out?

"Then?" Sammy responded in hoping to hear an answer to get of Chris' decision?

"Yes!" Chris responded to that answer, as Sammy let go of Danny so he and Chris could both work on Cathy who they approached to her sleeping state first.

"See, told you we could…." Max was about to brag in seeing him and Sam got Danny real easily, or so it seemed?

"Max, steady now!" Sam scolded his partner's movement, it was keeping the dog and rabbit's grip on the lion kid harder?

"Oh no!" Pinkie Pie yelped a bit in seeing what may happen?

"Guys, balance, Danny's not…" Twilight Sparkle was going to warn about Danny not being stable in balance, especially when the Freelance Police were too far behind him when….

"Waaauughhh…." Danny however, with no one holding him up, even by the Freelance Police, he yawned while he toppled backwards?

"POwwvhmmm…" Yes, Danny ended up falling on his back on the field of poppies? "GAaaughmm….?" The Freelance Police yelped out, cause they were stuck underneath this lion kid's back, and they were stuck it seems?

"Oh my goodness, the Freelance Police are getting crushed by Danny?" Fluttershy yelped in shock, Danny landed right on Sam & Max without taking the time to get out of the way?

"Ah, we can't leave Cathy here?" Sammy pointed out that even with Danny down, he and Chris can't just help out while forgetting Cathy? "This is terrible?" The girl made of tin feared of this moment, everything was falling apart?

"Here Sammy, help me!" Chris signaled his friend to give him a hand with Cathy's state. "The rest of you ponies, get Danny off the Freelance Police?" Chris asked the Mane Six to help get Danny while he and Sammy worked on Cathy.

"Uaaaugh!" Sammy groaned a bit, but tried to come along to help in some way?

"Tell me, are you boys awake or asleep?" Applejack inspected Sam & Max from their crushing state under Danny's weight?

"Uaagh, who could sleep with a 250 pound lion kid on our backs?" Max remarked off to make such a comment while trying to get himself free of this lion's weight?

"No worst then that elephant back in Africa?" Sam reminded his partner about an incident of being flatten by an elephant's weight?

"And not worst off from where we were?" Max dryly remarked to exclaim which made many of the ponies chuckle with a nervous face, possibly thinking what the meaning of 'that' was about?

"Um, too much information boys, you're in the presence of ladies." Rarity nobly stated that what these copper duo spoke was unqualified to have been spoken in front of the girls.

"Well it looks like you trained 'professionals', need a hoof?" Rainbow Dash made a sly smile remark, recalling how the Freelance Police said they got this, and they got it alright, but not the way they thought.

"Okay, let's skip the fun remarks, everybody, lets try to push Danny off?" Twilight Sparkle focused her group to cease the delay moments and work on helping to get Danny off their friends?

"Uuuagh..Waaugh?" The six ponies tried to push Danny off the Freelance Police, but stopped to take a breather? This lion was heavy for ponies, even the strong Applejack & Rainbow's muscles aren't enough, and with only the little magic Twilight & Rarity can give, that's not enough without removing the protection spell on the six ponies?

But no matter what, none of the ones awake could do a thing? Chris gently tried to shake Cathy's head to wake up, but was getting no where?

"Oh this is terrible?" Chris looked up to Sammy, as he had Cathy's head, the tin girl had their friend's hand, but nothing was helping? "We can't budge her an inch?" Chris stood up to look around from their situation that seemed to be a terrible dilemma?

"Try moving a lion off your back!" Max snapped off from Danny's position in stating their situation is much worst.

"Max, save the remarks for later here?" Sam snapped at his partner to save it, especially since they are all having problems here.

"Guys, this is a spell, this is!" Chris looked to Sammy and the rest, he thinks this was a spell that done some of them in by sleep?

"Oh course, the poppies, they're effecting those of us that breath in it?" Twilight Sparkle spoke from sudden realization that this was a spell on the poppies to make any fall into a sleep state.

"Then why didn't it effect Sammy & Chris?" Pinkie Pie asked a bit puzzled, if it was effecting them, how come two of their friends seem fine?

"Cause they're made of straw and tin, the rest of us are living creatures." Twilight Sparkle explained that perhaps the effect of the spell works on living matter, not something of objects, etc.?

"Hey, we're alive & living creatures too? Aren't we Sam?" Max asked a bit puzzled in thinking that explanation meant the duo were not alive?

"Depends if the acts we do are close to non living beings, mister turn into a cyborg?" Sam rhetorically stated while shaking his head at the rabbit when he addressed Max that way.

"That was the future, I'll have you know!?" Max pointed out with a dry face that what they saw in a future vision, was only him being somewhat, a cyborg, that was about as half living flesh, right?

"Well it's clear that maybe being in pain isn't the only counter measure?" Rarity spoke from staring at the Freelance Police, maybe the spell won't work cause those two are in pain to counter the effect of sleep?

"Right, lack of sense might be another common sense!?" Rainbow Dash smiled to state that another possibility, is that Sam & Max are too dense to ever be caught by such a spell.

"But who put a spell on these poppies?" Applejack rubbed her head in wondering, 'who' did this spell in the first place, and why?

"It's the Wicked Witch, Hecate!" Sammy exclaimed in shock from letting Cathy's hand go, as she spoke the name in knowing 'who' done this. "Quick guys, what do we do here?" The girl made of tin looked to the others in hoping they got an answer here?

"Only magic can disburse this spell, but the moment me or Rarity let down our spell to cast this new one however...?" Twilight Sparkle tried to explain that there was a way, but for the two unicorns to cast it, would mean….

"We'll breath the same stuff and be in the tired state too, I dreadfully imagine?" Rarity proclaimed the horror of the idea, they cease their one spell to cast another, but at the same time, get effected to be in the sleep state?

"Couldn't you ride on Fluttershy or Rainbow to get above this stuff?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow in thinking that was a fair shot, but...

"It might work, but there's no telling how much it's covered above the air encase Hecate thought we try that?" Twilight explained that while Rainbow & Fluttershy are flying above them, any movement could set off a hidden trap to get them when their guard is down?

"Man, I hate it when that witch tries to play with us?" Rainbow Dash frowned and kicked the air in feeling upset by this whole thing.

"What can we do now?" Fluttershy asked with much concern, how can they get out of this trap set by the Witch of the West?

"We can try calling for help and see if that works?" Pinkie Pie spoke in suggesting they call in for some help to give them a hand or a hoof?

"Pinkie, I really doubt that's…" Twilight Sparkle started to say from feeling that would do no good, but...?

"Sounds like a plan to me, how's about it Sam?" Max responded in hearing that plan and thinking it's the only one they got?

"Like we got any other choices left while stuck under Danny?" Sam remarked off in stating that from where they are trapped under Danny, they may as well call for help?

"Heeelp!" Soon Max started to call out for help from afar from their state? "Heeelp!" Max the rabbit still cried out even when Chris noticed his struggles.

"Guys!" Chris called for the group to listen to him for a moment. "It's no use screaming at a time like this? Nobody will even hear you?" The scarecrow kid made a point, how can anyone hear them when they are the only ones around?

"This coming from a guy that doesn't have a brain, thinks we should give up?" Rainbow Dash snapped off to remind Chris the Scarecrow, that unless they try something, they can't get anywhere here?

"Well, I guess that's a fair point?" Chris stopped to see that point made somewhat, clear sense in a way?

"Okay then…HEEELP!" Pinkie Pie nodded firstly in agreement there before she was shouting out loud to hear her voice all over.

"Heeelp! Heeelp!…Help!" Chris was shouting from looking around in trying to get someone around, as Sammy held her left hand to her head while the ponies tried to push Danny off the Freelance Police?

While this was going on, no one noticed the image of Aphrodite's presence hidden from view?

Owuugh-wrrooogh.../Heeelp!" As Sammy & Chris called for help and the ponies made grunt sounds to move Danny, Aphrodite moved her wand in the air that created…something? A spell that she seem to have casted at this moment? "Heeelp?/Waaugh-wraghhaaahaaa?" Chris cried out again while Sammy seem to have felt like crying, but from all over them, something was falling…it was snow?

"Wait a second, look?" Twilight spoke to her friends, they stop trying to push Danny to notice this?

"It's snowing?" Chris spread out his arms in noticing that what was raining down on them, was snow?

"In the middle of the warm season?" Applejack asked a bit puzzled, that seemed mighty strange to happen now?

The snow was raining down on Cathy and Toto's state, looking to be a bit covered by this white stuff in their sleep state?

"No, it isn't?" Chris disappointedly stated in seeing that this can't be snow?

"I'll taste test it?" Max suggested, as he stuck out his tongue, and one snow piece landed on it.

"Well little buddy?" Sam asked puzzled when Max was tasting the thing to see if that was snow or not?

"It has a strange taste, but it's frozen water alright!" Max stated with a puzzled thought, but agreed that it's snow alright, without a doubt.

"Oh goody!" Pinkie Pie hopped for joy, as she started to open her tongue in tasting the snow too.

Soon Aphrodite's hidden image vanished with a smile in seeing her work was done.

"Yes! It is!" Chris declared with a more happier tone that this was snow. "Oh, maybe that'll help?" Chris turned to Sammy that was still in stating this may help them in their situation?

"Oh, I do so hope it does?" Fluttershy spoke with concerns that if this snow can't help wake their friends, what will?

At this moment, some minutes pass with Cathy being just about covered in snow while showing no signs of being awake.

"Maybe it's not cold enough yet?" Rainbow Dash suggested what still needs to be done around here?

"Oh but? It couldn't help?" Chris spoke with some doubt in his voice, as from below, Cathy's eyes were beginning to wake up. "It does help?" Chris spoke off to his friends from noticing while the snow was falling, that Cathy was beginning to wake up.

"Oh brother, make up your mind!?" Max groans to seeing that Chris really needs a brain if he's having trouble deciding things or thinking them right?

"Settle down Max, we're just confused?" Sam hushed his partner to lay off a bit, as they were all dealing with these crazy things going on?

"Cathy! You're waking up?" Chris exclaimed from kneeling down from seeing that Cathy was showing signs of awakening.

"Ohhh?..Oohhh?" Cathy was slowly waking up, along with Toto, both were a bit puzzled while Chris was being happy to see them awake.

"Thank goodness, we thought we were in….hey, look at Danny?" Rainbow Dash was about to sign in seeing this with relief, but while Cathy was awaking with movement, signs were similar to Danny the Lion.

"WUhhaaauugh?" That yawn came from Danny, as he sat up, and freed the crushing Freelance Police to stretch. "Huuuagh-waaaaugh?" Danny still let off a few yawns which made Chris, Cathy, Toto, and the others notice this as well.

"Look! Danny's awaking up too?" Rarity pointed her left hoof in being glad to see another member of their group was coming around.

"Uuuaggh?" That was a moan sound coming from the duo that were crawling from under the lion kid?

"Are you guys alight?" Fluttershy asked a bit concern, yet careful in seeing Sam and Max standing up while stretching their crushed backsides?

"Sure, the only thing worst is being crushed by Sam's weight?" Max pointed out in remarking what could be much worst for him.

"Now don't you start bringing 'that' up, Smart-Mouth!" Sam snapped to scold his partner for even trying to go in that direction.

"Ahhh, they're fine!" Rainbow waved off a hoof sign in knowing those two coppers, they can handle anything.

"Prrsuvhhmmm…" Soon the protection spell cast by Twilight & Rarity faded, as there was no danger around them no more.

"It's amazing, but I feel that this snow has magic…good magic?" Rarity from letting her horn allow some snow to her, and was feeling…something odd, yet calm about it?

"Maybe it's Aphrodite!?" Pinkie Pie popped up from behind her friends in giving her suggestion of what was happening here?

"That explains everything, right?" Twilight Sparkle spoke from rubbing her chin, only someone like the good Witch of the North or just the Goddess herself, could pull off something like this?

"Well whatever is going on, I'll say this again? It's an unusual weather we're having, ain't it?" Danny stated from looking around to see the snow falling on them, just as Cathy held Toto in her hands in seeing he was okay too.

"Hahahah…." The group were laughing a bit while looking around, it was indeed strange to see such strange weather going on around here?

"Wait guys! Look!" Cathy spoke out to point and get some attention to her friends to see what she saw on her other side. "Sammy's rusted again?" Truth be told, from the screen movement, we see Sammy holding her axe, her hand on her head, not moving. Looks like the girl made of tin was rusted solid once more?

"Was it the tears again?" Max asked a bit stumped, did Sammy cry while things were going on?

"No Max, this snow is mostly water, therefore, some that touched the tin plates on Sammy slowly began to rust her." Sam explained a more known reason of being, which explained how Sammy got rusted in the first place, and quicker too?

"Ohh guys, give me the oil can, quickly?" Cathy spoke with concerns to ask for what they need to help Sammy out of this rusted state after putting Toto down first.

"Here you go!" Chris lifted Cathy's basket when they all stood up on their feet. "I'll hold your basket!" Chris offered what he do while Cathy got her oil can out.

"Ohh…ohh?" Cathy was nearly yelping at seeing Sammy's state, as she and Danny worked around the tin girl's left arm side. "Pump-pump, pump…." A few drops of oil were being done to help Sammy out now.

"She is all rusted again?" Chris stated from observing the back of Sammy, seems like they got some work cut out for them.

"Here!" Cathy spoke off in seeing that they need to test out their work.

"Here we go!" Chris responded in trying to hold a bit of Sammy's stiff body.

"Creavhm-creavhm…." Some rusty nosies were heard, as the group was making some progress in moving their tin friend's body.

"Quickly now, oh?" Cathy spoke from handing the oil can to Chris, so he can take it now.

"We better help, maybe a spell to protect Sammy from this snow, come on girls." Twilight Sparkle stated out an idea on how they can try to help out the group.

Suddenly, the image of the scene changed to where we see everybody at work helping to get Sammy un-rusted? Cathy used a hanky, Chris used oil, Danny & the Freelance Police helped move the tin girl's joints, some of the six ponies had jobs to help out from drying the wet snow off and casting a spell to help keep the snow off Sammy. But all the while, they were watched on the crystal ball…by Hecate and her dog minions.

"Ohhh, do a little there, Sam? You too Max?" Cathy's voice responded off in seeing how much their friend Sammy needs.

"Aye-aye!" Sam and Max saluted to respond to Cathy's orders and went to work on using their skills with the oil can to really make the tin girl not make weird sounds.

"Awww, curses! CURSES!" Hecate held her hands in a near grip while lashing out at what she's seeing. "Somebody always helps that girl?" The witch pointed to her crystal ball in seeing what happened, someone interfered with her plans?

"Well then it must have been someone powerful as you, like Aphrodite?" The first dog minion spoke off in thinking that it must have been the good witch that did this?

"The Goddess of Love and Good Witch of the North. She ruined this scheme of yours?" The second dog minion stated while he was offering a gold pouch to his mistress to take for any use.

"Ahhh, That goody two-shoes, getting in my way is the last mistake for any!" Hecate snapped off while taking the offered gold pouch bag from one of her minions, just as the crystal ball's image of the traveling group vanished.

"How can you seize the prize now, mistress?" The first dog minion shrug off in looking puzzled, how can Hecate gain the slippers now?

"Oh yes, you must have another plan to get the little girl?" The second dog minion complimented Hecate in what other nasty surprises she has.

"Well I do!" Hecate responded to her wolfy minions with wings in agreement on that. "But shoes or no shoes! I'm still great enough to conquer her!" Hecate declared out with her wicked personality that she'll still conquer Cathy eventually. "And all those that try to stop me! Grrrugh!" Hecate snapped off from messing and tossing the pouch bag away from feeling upset. Any that try to stop her, be it within Cathy's group, especially the bothersome Freelance Police & those pesky ponies, won't stop her.

Soon the scene changes back to the field of poppies covered in snow where Cathy's group was. It long since'd stopped snowing and now they just finished oiling Sammy, so she's no longer rusty now.

"Well we've finished oiling up Sammy here?" Sam shrug off his shoulders from giving the oil can back to Cathy to put in her basket since being finished.

"Now try to keep yourself from getting rusty again deary, we're running short on oil here?" Max scolded Sammy like a mother to remind her child what to do as a fair warning, thought Sam rolled his eyes at this.

"Thanks guys, I'll…try to be better?" Sammy nodded with a smile in appreciating her friends help, glad to be moving again.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Cathy suggested to her friends that they leave this place now. "Look ahead!" Cathy turned around to have her friends look at where she was pointing to. "Emerald City is closer and prettier then ever!" Cathy exclaimed from her view, they are much closer to the city and it's looking even better then from a far view of it.

"Oh, I know what would make this better!" Pinkie Pie jumped all giddily at knowing something wonderful to happen about now.

"Uh oh, here it comes?" Applejack signed in knowing that happy look on the pink pony's face, means one thing.

"If there was a singing in the background as we moved along." Pinkie Pie exclaimed the idea which there was a tiny melody in the background which perked her interest even more.

"Oh no Sam, is that for real?" Max groaned in feeling they got another song thing coming up out of nowhere?

"Well nothing here ever made sense before, so…?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in giving his best answer to Max, this land of Oz, is an odd place to be in. No questions asked about that there.

Then without warning, some chorus group was singing, much to the groups surprise?

Chorus: _**You're out of the woods**_

_**You're out of the dark**_

_**You're out of the night**_

"Call it!" Rainbow Dash pointed out from hearing voices above without being seen?

_**Step into the sun**_

_**Step into the light**_

The travelers were starting to get into the habit of the song to dance a bit to the groove.

_**Keep straight ahead for the most glorious place**_

The group took to arms to walk down from the poppies onto the Yellow Brick Road.

_**On the face of the Earth or the sky**_

Now the group were all walking on the road, heading directly towards the Emerald City. Toto walked ahead, followed by Danny, Cathy, Sammy & Chris, behind were the ponies walking on their hooves together while the Freelance Police jocked silly like.

_**Hold onto your breath, **_

_**Hold onto your heart, **_

_**Hold onto your hope**_

"This is a very nice song?" Fluttershy quoted from listening to the melody, it was so nice.

_**March up to the gate and bid it open**_

"Ahh, nothing could spoil this moment, girls?" Applejack smiled in stating from this view, they got by much easier now.

"For once, I'm hoping so Applejack?" Twilight stated to her friend while they all continued down the path they've taken.

But soon, the scene changed back to Hecate, the Demigoddess of Witchcraft's palace with her two dog minions standing by.

"Ahhh….." Hecate spoke from reaching to get her broom from the corner of the room. "Eheheheheh-eeeeehhhh!" She made a wicked laughter while circling around to get near her window while her dog minions watched her in action.

"Oh, she's doing that laughter thing." The first dog minion pointed out in recognizing that laughter all too well.

"And we know where that goes too." The second dog minion stated with the same evil expression in knowing the witch's thinking.

"To the Emerald City, as fast as lightning!" Hecate looked to her minions in declaring what she'll be doing, heading to the place where everyone is going to. "RARruu-ARrrruughhhh!" She made a loud screeching scream before taking off into the air and flying a bit out of her castle. "Ehhh-hechechechecheeeh!" She gone around the left side to behind her castle before Hecate came out forward, still laughing. "Ahhh-heeheheheheeeeeh!" Hecate continued to laugh evilly and wickedly before flying off the distance. Destination, where Cathy and her friends are going, the Emerald City.

Meanwhile, the scene changes back to what's happening with the gang of travelers. Which of course, the chorus song is still continuing it's number.

Chorus: _**You're out of the woods**_

_**You're out of the dark**_

_**You're out of the night**_

We now see the gang walking on the Yellow Brick Road, heading directly to the gate of the Emerald City.

_**Step into the sun**_

_**Step into the light**_

_**March up to the gate and bid it**_

The gang soon stopped by the gate, puzzled in what to do next?

"What now?" Max shrug off his shoulders in not knowing what to do next here?

"Wait for it Max?" Sam told his partner to wait a moment, as they'll get an answer about…

_**Open**_

"Really? We open the gate?" Fluttershy asked in not seeing the gates are open, so how can they do it?

_**Open**_

"Guess so, but how?" Applejack responded to the chorus voices, as they now faded out?

"Well a place this lovely must at least have a doorbell?" Rarity pointed out to her friends that the city must have something to open for visitors?

"Look, there's a rope line!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in seeing a rope off the side of the place, it must be to help signal who's outside?

"I betcha that's their doorbell? Come on Cathy, ring the doorbell!" Rainbow Dash declared out while hoof motioning Cathy to take the challenge.

"DING..Ding…Dinnnggmm….." Soon Cathy went up to a rope bell to ring it and it made a few loud rings which soon made her stop. Then soon, the middle part above the door was opened to reveal a hidden window before showing someone above. It was an old Earth Pony stallion, tan brown coat, white mane and tail, and blue eyes. He wore a traditional German green outfit that didn't go below the knees, wore a German green hat, with his light green linings shown, a white shirt underneath it, a red apple logo on the front clothing outfit, another on the hat with a tan orange feather, and an apple pie strudel image on his flank, which was his Cutie Mark. This pony went by the name, Apple Strudel, or Uncle Apple Strudel, and as it turns out, was apart of the Apple Family.

"Who rang dat bell?" Apple Strudel shouted to look around, as if asking who was ringing the doorbell?

"We did!" Cathy and her group responded that they were the ones that did it.

"Well hold on there, can't you read?" Apple Strudel exclaimed in what this group was doing here?

"Read what?" Chris asked puzzled in what they were suppose to read?

"Shot, de notice!" Apple Strudel pointed to the right side of the gang, which they all looked, but were confused to see…nothing?

"What notice?" The group asked puzzled in not seeing anything of such a sort?

"It's on de door? Plain as de nose on my face?" Apple Strudel waved his right hoof in front of his face in stating that the notice thing was easy to spot, or so it's said to believe by the gang to follow, somehow?

"Gee, must be poor eye sight then?" Max stated off in seeing fine, unless he has a really bad way of seeing things?

"Max, lets not go insulting the one that can get us inside?" Sam stated off quietly to his partner for trying to use such a statement, as a way to counter measure it back to the owner.

"Say, does this pony look familiar to anyone?" Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow in feeling like she and her pony friends know this gate keeper?

"Hugh, I might have seen him in Ponyville, who was he?" Applejack rubbed her chin in going into deep thought, where had she seen this pony before?

"Hugh…ugh?" Apple Strudel looked around the place, seemingly having some difficulty? "Ohhh, um…?" This pony seem like he was lost, as if what he was looking for was not there to back up his claim? "Ohhh, um….just a minute?" After a few moments, Apple Strudel went under the window he was using.

"Wow, that was strange?" Pinkie Pie responded a bit awkward in how that whole thing was dealt with?

"And I thought you were weird, Pinkie? This guy's a little…something else?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed that this gate keeper was acting awfully odd to the gang?

Suddenly, during the chatter confusion to the rest, Apple Strudel quickly put out a sign through the open window he had left opened. "Clumpvhmm….." Then just as the gang noticed another presence, the pony quickly shut the window to keep them from seeing him?

"Well that's rude, shutting the door to our faces?" Rarity huffed off in finding her frowny face at what they were greeted with by such service?

"Wait, there's a notice here?" Twilight Sparkle pointed that the little sign notice that Apple Strudel left out for the gang to see and read it.

"Oh sure, NOW, we see it?" Max remarked off in finally spotting the notice sign AFTER, that gate keeper put it up, real coincidence work there?

"Shut up and help us read what this thing says, Max." Sam stated to his partner to just help the group read what they got here.

Cathy pointed her left finger to read the sign as it stated as followed. "Bell Out Of Order." Cathy and the rest read out loud in seeing what the sign was saying. "Please Knock." They were done and looked to the other, it appears that they need to knock on the door?

"I guess we have to knock? They must think the bell is too noisy to disturb them?" Fluttershy spoke with a shy concern, maybe the people in this city just hate really loud bell noises or something?

"Cluvhm-clubhm, cluvhm….." Soon Cathy knocked on the door on the big silver handle part to follow what they were told to do. "Clupvhm-clupbvhm….." Then not after long, the same pony guard opened the window part of the gate to see those before him again.

"Well now, hech-heech, dat's more like it!" Apple Strudel made a little chuckle and a smile in seeing that the group here have learnt to follow the instructions on getting the attention needed?

"Wait a second? Uncle Apple Strudel, is dat you?" Applejack spoke out in getting more of a closer look, and it hit her! This pony was an uncle, a member of her Apple Family.

"Oh, why Applejack, ohh…." Apple Strudel laughed in recognizing Applejack after the whole situation of answering the door correctly was settled, and held his right hoof up to…give the girl a ruff little shake on her head. "Nuggy-nuggy-nuggy! Greetings there, Applejack!" The old pony exclaimed when he was done, to be glad in seeing a pony he knows and is happy to see.

"You know this old kook?" Max asked a bit surprised that Applejack knew who this pony gate guard was before hand?

"This, old kook, happens to be Uncle Apple Strudel, a member of the Apple Family, close connections with Granny Smith." Applejack exclaimed with a stern tone in introducing her friends to a family member of hers which many were surprised to hear this.

"Smooth work, Max?" Sam gazed his stern eyes at the rabbit for going to insult one of their friend's family members without knowing it.

"Last I saw him, he was heading out for a job, but I never guess it was in de Emerald City?" Applejack explained while also puzzled in seeing her uncle was here, of all places to be?

"Shucks nothing, I would have sent a letter soon as possible." Apple Strudel assured to Applejack that he would have mailed a letter to those from Ponyville. "But now, time to state your business." The old pony gate keeper lean on the open window spot in happily awaiting what the group was doing here, visiting the Emerald City for?

"We wanna see the Wizard." The group stated together in union in what they wanted in stating their business here.

"Gugh-hohohowwwoh?" Apple Strudel yelped from where he was laying on which almost spooked out those below in thinking he was almost gonna fall? "Ahhh, the Wizard? Huuugh…." Apple Strudel spoke a bit surprised in hearing this, did these folks wanted to see the Wizard?

"Yeah, as in, the Great Wizard of Oz!" Pinkie Pie smiled in stating the wizard they are looking for, is here.

"Yeah, we came all the way from Ponyville to see him." Rainbow Dash exclaimed in how far they've all come to see the wizard.

"And you must do something about the paths, they're too dangerous for some travelers to survive by? We managed to make it out alive?" Rarity exclaimed in telling a tragic tale on what they've went through in order to get here. From out of bridge crossings, to Kaladahs, to rivers covering the road, and to poppies that put them to sleep, what an enduring case.

"But…but that's besides the point here?" Apple Strudel tried to explain things to the group that weren't seeing the point here? "Nobody can see the Great Oz?" The old pony exclaimed in stating that none can actually see the Wizard. "Nobody's ever seen the Great Oz? Why shot, even I'VE…. never seen him?" Apple Strudel waved his right hoof off in stating none have seen the wizard, even he himself has never seen that great wizard himself, much to many of the groups puzzled faces?

"Well then,….how do you know there is one?" Cathy asked a bit puzzled to wanting to know, if no one's seen the Wizard, how do they know he's here?

"She's got you there gramps." Sam pointed out that what Cathy spoke was true about if none saw the Wizard, how can they say that he's here?

"Hook line and sinker!" Max boosted off in bragging about this as a way to stick it too someone.

"Ah quit it you two, let him speak for himself." Applejack snapped at the Freelance Police to give her uncle a moment, he's a little slow in his age.

"Well you see, it's because he isn't….." Apple Strudel shrug off his shoulders that he just knows he isn't, and that's all? "I'm….Duughooohm….?" Suddenly, the old pony was about to say something, but then yelped from his mind getting confused by the subject of the discussion? "You lot are wasting time here?" Apple Strudel exclaimed from seeing these folks are distracting him from doing his job.

"But uncle Apple Strudel?" Applejack tried to have her uncle reconsider what they need?

"Oh please, please sir!" Cathy tried to call to Apple Strudel who was almost about to leave the group to hear her out. "I got to see the Wizard?" Cathy asked with a sincere face while the rest of her friends were just trying to be well behavior before this person. "Hugh, the good Witch of the North sent me!" Cathy exclaimed out in telling this gate keeper about who sent the alien girl to come to the city to meet the wizard.

"That's right, Aphrodite sent them!" Rainbow Dash smiled in pointing to Cathy, Toto, and the Freelance Police in stating that the one who sent these people, was a famous good witch they know.

"Plus these guys are the Freelance Police, her personal bodyguards!" Pinkie Pie pointed in explaining what Sam and Max are to Cathy, even Toto too.

"And we're traveling with them to ensure they're safety from our home." Rarity politely declared off in stating why the Mane Six are here, is to make sure they got here safely without getting into too much trouble, at least enough to make it that is?

"You are? She did?" Apple Strudel asked a bit surprised that six ponies came here from Ponyville to help these travelers, who say they were told to come here by the good witch?

"Yes sir, it's all true!" Fluttershy nodded with a little smile that what they are saying is no lie after all.

"Well, but still? You gotta prove it?" Apple Strudel asked with a clear focus eyes at the group, wanting Cathy to prove what she says is true?

"Isn't our honest faces enough to consider it?" Max spoke while trying to pull off a strange, if not creepy little smile?

"With the way you show a face Max, there can be doubts?" Sam shook his head in just seeing what Max was doing could tip anyone off that the face was hiding something sneaky about the person.

"She's wearing the ruby slippers!" Chris pointed below for the gate keeper to see proof of the items that belong to the deceased Witch of the East. "Aphrodite, well she gave them to her!" The scarecrow kid assured while Apple Strudel tried to get a better look.

The scene shows the Ruby Slippers that Cathy wore, as if anyone that have seen them, know who their previous owner once was.

"Oh, so she is?" Apple Strudel exclaimed out from noticing the things on Cathy's feet when she moved them that sparkled a bit from the light. "I can't believe that you have the same ones worn by Ta-She, the Wicked Witch of the East?" The old pony still can't believe it, he's seen those slippers before, and if they are on a new owner, then the old witch must really be dead?

"Not only that Uncle, but dat witch dat terrorized our home is long gone." Applejack proclaimed with a smile of pride, something that her uncle was amazed to hear was true.

"Yes, and to also inform that soon, the Royal Sisters; Celestia and Luna, will return soon and that many must know of this news!" Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, many ponies in the land of Oz must also know of the coming return of the Royal pony princesses.

"Well bust my apple strudel pies?" Apple Strudel cheered with a smile in hearing and seeing all these wonderful news. "Why didn't you lot say dat in de first place?" He looked around in exclaiming this, which caused many of Cathy's group to smile that hearing this might mean that they can get in.

"I thought we did?" Max suddenly asked off puzzled in recalling they did, but this gate keeper wasn't believing them, etc., or something other?

"Yes, but the details were needed." Sam nodded to his partner while pointing out that they just had to give the right details to get the trust fund here going.

"Well dat's a pony's different coat color!" Apple Strudel exclaimed from hearing this explanation clearly. "Come on in! Hahgahaha, you're with family too, so I'm allowing it in all ways!" The old pony waved out to wanting those outside to come inside to the city. "Clupvhm…." Soon he shut the window in order to get the main gate opened up for everyone.

"Thanks Uncle Apple Strudel." Applejack smiled in being thankful that her uncle was here to understand their needs.

Soon, the gates were opening for which everyone in Cathy's group tried to take a peek to see what was happening or what it looked like inside? Once the doors opened fully, the gang were surprised to see how…'green' the place was, hence the name, Emerald City, and all of it's citizen worn a greenish outfit to fit the occasion, somehow? There were some band playing music in the background in which the gang can figure out was probably to celebrate their welcome?

"Boy, they sure know how to throw a welcome?" Sam exclaimed in seeing the committee that's gathered around to see them enter their fine city?

"Ehh, as president, I've usually been greeted with the red carpet, the green thing is…kinda with envy?" Max shrug off in not really feeling something, as some of this 'greet' in green just doesn't sale out to him?

"Cabby! Cabby!" Spoke out a voice, as someone was seen having a cabby carriage being pulled up into the center while waving at the group that came. It was an Earth pony stallion, with tan-brown mane and tail, orange coat and tan-blue eyes. He wore a yellow jacket that was unzipped down to the tiny middle edge, wore a cabby hat with racer square stripes on the sides, and on his flank was a racer stripe line mark, as his own Cutie Mark. This was Rick Shaw, the known taxi-carriage pony for the folks of the city which was being pulled by a mysterious plain white horse? "Just what you're looking for!" Rick Shaw spoke out to Cathy's group in getting their attention on him. "Take you to any place in the city, I'll do it!" The carriage pony driver proclaimed while Cathy and her group came up to see Rick Shaw's ride up close.

"Really, maybe the Emerald candy store? No, the Emerald party shop? Oh-oh…what about….gulp?" Pinkie Pie was randomly making a lot of request ideas on where they can be going, but soon got cut off by Twilight Sparkle putting her left hoof in her friend's mouth.

"Pinkie Pie, we're not here to window shop?" Twilight Sparkle stated with a serious face in reminding Pinkie why they are really here before removing her hoof from the excited pink pony's mouth.

"Well-well, well could you take us to see the Wizard?" Cathy asked without delay if this pony driver could take them to meet the Wizard himself.

"The Wizard?" Rick Shaw repeated at first in thought before… "The Wizard?" The taxi-cabby pony exclaimed a bit surprised while looking away, almost starting to sound….unsure about such a request?

"Oh boy, here we go again?" Rainbow Dash slap her left hoof on her head, this reaction seemed familiar?

"Oh, I think I see a pattern here? It's a game, when someone says 'The Wizard', you repeat it?" Pinkie Pie spoke with a happy smile in thinking she's got the idea of what's going on here, sorta?

"Pinkie Pie darling, I highly doubt such an idea?" Rarity waved off in gently telling the pink pony not to get her hopes up too high.

"By gosh?" Rick Shaw spoke from still trying to find his words before looking at the others? "Well…heh?" He spoke with a tiny chuckle, but from seeing everyone's puzzled, and concerning faces, something like that sent him a message. "Yes, of course!" Rick Shaw responded with a nod in answering the question Cathy asked. "But first, I'll take you to a little place where you can get cleaned up a bit." The cabby pony waved off his hoof in stating that before the gang meet the Wizard, they need to be presentable to him. "All aboard!" Cathy's group stared at this pony cabby, but from what they heard, it sounds like he'll help them out which earned some smiles.

"Oh thank you sir! Thank you so much!" Cathy and her friends smiled before taking that offer to climb abroad Rick Shaw's ride. "We've been going such a long time? And we feel so miserable…." Just as Cathy was explaining while she and her friends managed to get on the carriage, the girl took notice of something….strange? "What kinda horse is that?" Cathy shouted a bit in surprise, from seeing that what was in front of her, Rick Shaw, and all her friends saw a normal looking horse….BUT WAS PURPLE?

"Wasn't that animal white a moment ago?" Fluttershy asked a bit surprised to see a horse, but that the color went off differently?

"Gee, I thought it was a Pony?" Max rubbed his head in being puzzled in what happened or what he could guess was a pony, sorta?

"If it was, you think our friends here could have told us?" Sam exclaimed to his partner that any pony folk could have told them if that was your normal pony, either Earth, Pegasus, or Unicorn, but this thing wasn't either when changing colors?

"Well I've never seen a horse like that before? Even from another planet or two?" Cathy exclaimed with a tiny loud reaction shock in seeing something completely different in her life?

"No, and never well again, I betcha?" Rick Shaw exclaimed to look at the gang in happily stating that this is something only to be seen once. "There is only one and he's it in the whole city!" The cabby pony exclaimed that the color changing horse was the only kind anyone will ever see. "He's the horse of a different color, you've heard tell about in stories." Rick Shaw explained out in how some folks have said such metaphors in the past, at least back on Earth where some of the gang came from.

"Wahahaha!/Haahaha?" Rick Shaw, Chris, even Cathy and the rest laughed in joy to here such a funny joke.

"Haahah…um, I still don't get it?" Max laughed off before stoping to say that he didn't still follow the whole point of that joke?

"And that's why you crack us up, little buddy?" Sam shook his head in remarking off how funny Max can be when he's clueless, it figures.

Soon it was around here, that another chorus and song scene was about to take place suddenly.

Rick Shaw and Chorus: _**Ha ha ha**_

_**Ho ho ho**_

_**And, a couple of tra la las**_

The carriage started to move a bit while the singing was going on while everyone for the ride sat back to enjoy this.

_**That's how we laugh the day away**_

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

Cathy's group got into the swing of this, waving their arms (or paws and hooves) up and down with smiles in greeting some of the folks & citizens. Some Pinkie Pie & Max kinda went overboard to wave to the audience if Applejack & Sam weren't there to keep a watch on them.

_**Bzz, bzz, bzz **_

_**Chirp, chirp, chirp**_

_**And, a couple of la di das**_

"Haaay!" There was some children cheering in the background while Rick Shaw was enjoying this moment with the group.

_**That's how the crickets crick all day**_

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

As the carriage was moving on, the horse changed color from purple to red?

_**We get up at 12 and start work at one**_

"Haaay!" More children cheers happened while a lot more citizens crowd the gang which they waved their 'hellos' to greet.

_**Take an hour of lunch and then, at two we're done**_

Rick Shaw & the crowd explained out while his horse once again, changed color to a more yellow appearance.

"Wow, sounds easy?" Sam responded surprise to hear such a schedule.

"Sure does?" Max nodded with a smile in liking this more and more.

_**Jolly good fun**_

Rick Shaw yelled the loudest out of the rest of the citizens while continuing to move on.

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Ho ho ho**_

_**And a couple of tra la las**_

From the laughs, Cathy pointed at something they were approaching.

_**That's how we laugh all day away**_

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

Soon Rick Shaw stops by a building where the gang get off the carriage at seeing they've arrived at a place.

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Ho ho ho**_

_**Ha ha ha ha**_

Cathy waved to her friends to come along, as they, even the slightly unsure Freelance Police came in along with the ponies with them.

_**That's how we laugh all day away**_

Chris waved for the others to follow him when they gone under the sign label 'Wash & Brush Up Spa Co' on it.

_**With the ho ho ho ha ha ha**_

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

Soon the gang all went inside under the building while the citizens sang before the scene soon changed?

It wasn't long before we see what's going on, the entire gang of travelers were inside a nice spa place with some Spa Ponies & other attendants aiding to their every need. With Chris, was light bare yellow coat stallion, tan bronze color mane and tail, tan blue eyes who was by the name Quake was massaging the scarecrow kid while the other spa ponies filled him up with straw.

Quake: _**Scrub, scrub here**_

_**Scrub, scrub there**_

_**And, a couple of brand new straws**_

He and the other Spa Ponies sang while Chris was perfectly still, during the whole thing.

_**That's how we keep you young and well**_

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

Quake and the crew wiggled their hooves in explaining to Chris how they help to make him feel comfy.

Then we move over to where Sammy is laying with her back up, her axe lay near the table. As a tan orange coated mare with brown mane and tail with tan aqua blue eyes named Toffee worked with other Ponies in polishing the girl made of tin.

Toffee: _**Rub, rub here**_

_**Rub, rub there**_

_**Whether you're tin or brawn**_

They moved a polishing device over Sammy to help polish off any dirt and make her tin shine a bit like new.

_**That's how we keep you clean and fair**_

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

They were polishing with a device and towel rags to help make Sammy get any loose kink joints out of her, which she was enjoying.

Then the scene shows Cathy sitting on a chair with Toto on her lap to be petted and relax. As with her were other Spa Ponies, two that were Twins with the same dark blue eyes, wore white neck bands and mane bands, had white lotus Cutie Marks on their flanks. But one's coat was pink with light aqua mane & tail with a stripe lane mark across the side, she was known as Aloe who also had an aqua color button on her neck collar. The other one's coat was light-aqua with pink mane & tail with a stripe lane mark across the side, she was known as Lotus who also had a pink button on her neck collar. Right now, these Spa Pony Twins were working on Cathy's hair.

Lotus: _**We can make a dimple smile out of a frown**_

She added a touch powder across the girl's cheek side when she looked back to smile while also adding the perfume on her hair to smell nice.

Cathy: _**Can you even dye our eyes to match my clothes?**_

Cathy asked with a puzzling question that she like to know while Aloe was combing the girl's hair?

Lotus: _**Uh-huh**_

Lutas nodded her head to happily say that she could indeed do that for the girl.

Cathy: _**Jolly old town**_

Cathy looked to Aloe to happily respond to the news with a positive outlook.

Next was seeing Danny getting a trimming of his messy mane, fur, and the nails. With him were other ponies, like one's tan-white bare coated mare with violet mane and tail and dark blue eyes with a pink lotus blossom Cutie Mark on her flank that went by the name Vera. The other was tan white-aqua coated mare with purple mane and tail with a wild spiky style look and bare dark blue eyes, wore a purple pouch bag for wardrobe materials and had three wrapped bon boons, as she went by the name Roxie.

Vera & Roxie: _**Trim, trim here**_

_**Trim, trim there**_

_**We give the roughest claws**_

These ponies had trimmed enough of any raggy loose ends on Danny while giving him a red bow on his head which made him look…pretty?

Danny: _**That certain life of certain days**_

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

Danny had seemed pretty bashful from the nice work he was getting done to himself without feeling somewhat…strange, as he was too happy from what he got from the nice ponies.

Even the Mane Six were soaking in a nice spa bath that really let off some stress.

"I tell you Sam, if I looked like a goof, I be that guy?" Max stated off from sitting by to let some ponies let his ears get washed in the sink while wrapped in a towel?

"Well being a goof to the public never stopped you before little buddy, especially on how you appear?" Sam remotely remarked off to state, since he and Max were going under the same treatment?

Soon everyone was done, relaxed, rejuvenated, and joined up with Danny.

"Ahahaha!" Chris pointed to laugh a bit in seeing how Danny's appearance now looks.

"Whohohoho!" Sammy also joined to point and laugh jolly at the sight of the lion kid.

"WAwahahahaha!" Cathy chuckled in a hearty manner while she held her basket and Toto in her arms.

"Waauuugh!" Danny just laughed off to wave a pass off to his friends with a silly smile after standing up.

"Ha-Ha…." Max was laughing and pointing in stating in a tease at how silly Danny the Lion looked.

"You're looking silly yourself, Max?" Sam remarked in telling his partner that he looks more ridiculous then Danny does.

"Hahahaha, we all do!" Pinkie Pie giggled out before exclaiming with her silliness of how they all appear to be, in their own way, are silly.

Most of the other ponies on the group just smiled, nod quietly to let their pink friend have a little moment of this time that she was right, for the most part that is.

Then Cathy joined Danny, and she joined Chris and Sammy for another lead out song part while the rest of her friends followed.

Everyone: _**That's how we laugh all day away**_

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

The travelers happily sang out, as they head for the doors while the rest of the staff were partaking in joining them.

_**That's how we laugh the day away**_

The group was entering outside, as they and all the staff of the nice spa place entered out to join with the crowd.

_**With the ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha**_

_**Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha**_

Now the group stopped to look back while continuing to laugh in such a golly moment of the city.

_**In the merry old Land of Oz**_

"Wawahahahaha.../Hohohohhoho.../Heeheheh…." Now everyone was laughing while Cathy's group was marching on down the merry path on the city street from waving farewell to the spa ponies. "Wooohh.../WAaaaah.../AAaahhh…." But that was interrupted by the sounds of some strange noise in the air?

"What's happening?" Max asked puzzled to not getting what's happening about now?

"I can guess one thing, trouble?" Sam dryly exclaimed in knowing their case, it's that moment where trouble shows up.

From looking above, Sammy pointed to the surprised group in seeing something above them.

"Trususvhhmm….." Above was a figure flying on a broomstick, leaving a trail of smoke.

"Weaahhh.../Waaaaahhh!" The citizens cries were heard, from above appeared none other then Hecate doing something in the sky.

"Wahahaahahha!" Hecate laughed off evilly while checking a look below at the citizens of Emerald city. "Hachachachaaaah!" The wicked witch laughed off evilly again with a smile at seeing this.

Over the panicking crowds, in the skies were 'S', 'U', 'R', & 'R' so far, like a message of letters?

"Who…who…who is her? Who is that person guys?" Danny asked with a shivering tone in his voice, not liking this while everyone else felt a bit nervous at what they are seeing?

"Hugh….It's the witch?" Cathy gasped a bit in fright while holding Toto close to her in fear of losing him?

"Hecate!" Applejack gritted her teeth in feeling mad as a horse in seeing that witch up there.

"The Demigoddess of Witchcraft!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in shock to seeing who was before them.

"The Queen of the Night!" Fluttershy gasped out in fear in knowing how terrifying Hecate can be.

"Ugh, and a fashion ruiner?" What Rarity said brought a lot of eyes staring at her in not seeing how that was considered important? "What, someone had to point it out, after all?" The stylist pony of fashion and design exclaimed her claim, not a good one, but one none the less.

"She's followed us here?" Cathy exclaimed her fears in knowing that Hecate ended up coming after her and her friends, she wants the ruby slippers really badly?

"Like that wasn't an easy thing to see, we told you what happened?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in seeing everyone getting all jumpy while they should have know it would come down to this.

"Rainbow, Danny wasn't with us when we saw her?" Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes to her friend to be a little concerning that everyone is having a uproar at what's happening now.

"Say, there's a message in the sky?" Max pointed up in staring that something was left in the sky?

"Surrender…Cathy?" Danny had read the words from what Hecate wrote in the sky?

"Well there's our answer, a ransom demand?" Sam dryly remarked off with a stern face, figures it be the villain type thing to do.

"Ooohhhhh?" Cathy gasped in terror, the Witch of the West was demanding the city surrender her. Her friends tried to stick with her, afraid that this might get ugly?

"Well, there's a bright side to this?" Pinkie Pie tried to smile with a sheepish face in wanting not all things to be a downer of the mood?

"How can it be a bright side here, Pinkie?" Twilight Sparkle asked her pink friend in how can things not even be considered worst then they are now?

"She forgot about the Freelance Police & us, of course." Pinkie Pie cheerfully exclaimed her reason of being on that matter that Hecate forgot about them after their last meeting.

"Ahhh, I rethink that part, guys?" Rainbow Dash pointed with a skeptical look in pointing with her hoof, that there was more to see here.

From within the skies, next to 'Surrender Cathy', there was another that read 'And Freelance Police: Sam & Max, along with their pony accomplices: The Mane Six!' on the smoky trail.

"Ooops? My mistake?" Pinkie Pie sheepishly responded in seeing the whole message now. "She must still be mad at us?" The pink pony stated that Hecate not only wants Cathy, but payback against the Freelance Police, and the Mane Six, talk about tough luck?

"Oh my goodness, she'll come after us for sure?" Fluttershy duck down with her hooves over her head, afraid of the witch's wrath now.

"Cathy? Who's Cathy?" A pony named Link Pink asked off puzzled to her friend, Linked Hearts in not knowing the name?

"And who are Sam & Max?" Asked another citizen pony named Creme Brulee in being puzzled by this confusing demand?

"What are Freelance Police?" Another citizen pony named Felix asked in not knowing what Sam & Max's job is all about?

"What pony accomplices does she mean? These Mane Six?" Another citizen pony named Dainty Dove asked in not knowing which pony group was with these people on Hecate's demand?

"The wizard will explain!" A pony named Golden Harvest came with her friend; Giselle, to point at the sky while stating that someone they have can help explain this matter to them.

"The Wizard!" A stallion named Lincoln pointed up to the sky in saying this to someone near him, Lily, knowing only the Wizard can help them now with this riddle.

"The Wizard!" A stallion named Kazooie waved out to his fellow citizens to come along, surely knowing who can help them.

"Oh my? What ever shall we do you guys? Ohohoh…?" Cathy asked in fright in not liking this one little bit?

"Change our names and move to Borneo?" Max spoke off casually in suggesting what they can do to get out of this mess in one way, but….

"I doubt that plan would work since we're not in our right of country, Max?" Sam sternly explained to his partner that such a dopy plan couldn't get them far in the first place.

"Well then, what else can we do?" Sammy asked in hoping they got a better plan then what the Freelance Police just popped up that got bursted completely.

"Well we better hurry if we wanna see the Wizard?" Chris stated out in advising his friends that they best get moving from this panic crowd?

"Oh, I think you're right, guys? He might just aid us out here?" Cathy spoke out with a nervous face, if anyone could help, it's the Wizard of Emerald City.

Soon everyone was panicking over and even pushing Cathy's group to go where they can meet the Wizard.

"Hey partner, settle down!" Applejack snapped with a frown that some pony tried to shove her away cause he was in a hurry.

"My word, is there a time to forget rudeness?" Rarity remarked off with a frown in seeing some mare pushed her while not even saying 'sorry' from this rush hour.

"Um, excuse me, pardon me?" Fluttershy shyly spoke, but of course, no one or pony paid her much attention over the panic.

"Sir, watch where you're going?" Twilight Sparkle addressed a well dressed stallion for almost stepping on one of her hooves that almost took a step forward.

"Okay, every-pony out of the way now, coming through!" Rainbow Dash was having enough of this and decided to push her way and her friends out of the crowd.

"Yippy, this is like a game?" Pinkie Pie hopped up and down over the crowds to see what was going on, still clueless about the matter at hand.

"I can always persuade them by forceful means?" Max smiled with a dark hinted method in how he can get the crowds to move away alright….

"Forget it Max, we're not harming innocent ponies to cut in line!" Sam scolded his partner in seeing the wicked demeanor of light in the rabbit's eye, and forbid it.

"Aww, then how else am I gonna practice it when Johnny Lobar cuts us in line?" Max whines and pouts to seeing that he'll never get a chance to try that method on someone that cuts in front of the Freelance Police.

"You crack me up, little buddy?" Sam shook his head in once again, Max made a comical remark about an excusable reason.

Things look grim, with the wicked witch, Hecate's plan to demand that the Emerald City had over to her those she wants, or there will be consequences? What can happen to the group of travelers that just wanted to get here to meet the Wizard to help them with their problems and request? It's gonna get messy around here before it even gets better for anyone to enjoy?

**VISION NOTE:** The reference to Max being a Cyborg is related to the fourth episode from Sam and Max Season Two. Where the Freelance Police saw their future selves from their time travel adventure.

The "Ha-Ha" is a famous two liner word used much by Nelson Muntz from the Simpsons TV series.

The mentioned names of the citizens in Emerald City are characters that are from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series. Look them up, and you'll see for yourself, after all, I had to match some with the right role play for each scene I wanted the choices to appear.

The extra note of the witch's message wanting 'others' besides the one wearing the ruby slippers was also base from the Tom & Jerry movie version. To make it interesting.

Well I can possibly say this, this **VISION** has gotten pretty crazy to now with what's about to happen next here. You can bet anything, the VISION-KING has another surprise in store, where the group have to have a WILL OF IRON (Cough-Cough, hinted character), to get by the guard blocking the way to meet the Wizard? Next, the travelers meet the Wizard Of Oz, but come to a very, and we mean VERY, unpleasant start of their first meeting, before an 'arrangement' is made to fulfill the request asked by Cathy's group? Question is, can they do it, and what other surprises will show up here, we can only **IN-VISION **it all slow, but steadily-like to make it all interesting. No questions asked, well okay, so there are some things asked, but how they get answered is another puzzlement, and which how they're responded is something to almost find humorist for it. So for now, sit back and enjoy the ride, cause the story here will keep getting more exciting to more laughing riots then we can count. Till then, lets wait and see the progress with what we have, shall we now…?


	14. Chapter 14 Meet The Wizard Of Oz

Author Note: Looks like my loyal followers and viewers are here again to take in viewing what's up for grabs. Hope you're ready to **ENVISION** what I got here, it's off the chart. Yep, the "King Of VISIONS" has another show stopper that you'll wanna imagine once you read this. And you'll have to carefully **VISUALIZE** it from start to finish, cause some 'wording' orders were tricky for me to come across? (Hint-Hint-Spoilers!) But I have to give many of you the heads-up-alert, you're about to enter a laugh riot zone that'll crack you up! Yes sir, it's comedy from the 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' in which if you're a fan of that series, you'll have a blast in what's to be seen. Plus, if you are also fans of the ever popular and knowing Freelance Police, then you'll get a 'kick' out of what Sam and Max are gonna be doing here? So many surprises to be seen, and so little time to chat, so why not see what we got now…shall we?

**Chapter 14) Meet The Wizard Of Oz**

Everyone ran to the Wizard of Oz's temple, only to stop in front of the one guard at the post. He was large, grey-blue fur coated minotaur with his waist being black-grey coloring down to his black hooves and the same color on the edge of his tail. Had a dark grey mohawk hairdo, spiky edge shoulders, black eye lids over his yellow eyes, a black tie around his neck, and on his bare color mouth was a silver nose ring in his nose. His name, is Iron Will, he's the guard before the Wizard of Oz's chamber palace. He has a habit of referring to himself in the third person and using various catchphrases. And right now, he's got a situation here with troubled citizens coming up to see the Wizard from the news that's happened from the witch's demand in the skies.

"Hey! Hey, hey, HEY!" Iron Will was raising his arms while wielding a some tough battle staff in trying to calm the crowd. "Iron Will says everything is alright!" The minotaur exclaimed to the crowd gathering around and were panicking to get by, but Iron Will would not let them. "You may all stop that right now!" He stated in wanting the crowds to calm down a bit before he may end up getting overpowered. "When Iron Will says everything is alright, everything, will be alright!" Iron Will stated with a pretend smile while the noises above from Hecate's work still were in effect. "The Great, and Powerful Oz, has gotten everything that matters well, in hand." The minotaur looked to the crowd and back to the skies while making himself sound assuring that all was under control. "So listen to Iron Will when he says, you can all go home!" He waved out to the crowd that calmed a bit down when he was saying they can be clammer now. "There's nothing to worry about." He had waved his hands out in wanting the people and ponies of the city to leave, as there was nothing else to see here. "Now get going! Go on now, and get outta here!" As Iron Will was saying this, Cathy and her group looked up a bit at seeing the evil witch of the west's work still there while trying to go near the minotaur. "Just go on home now!" As the minotaur said this, it seemed that all except Cathy's group were leaving when this message got through. "Ugh, just go home." Iron Will soon signed by his tone, he felt tired from trying to calm the crowd.

But then Iron Will toughen back into his tough standard appearance position, when Cathy's group, along with the FReelance Police and Mane Six, were now before him.

"If you please, mister minotaur sir?" Cathy addressed Iron Will with Toto in her arms while the rest of her friends were with her. "We wanna see the Wizard right away!" Pretty much, Chris, Sammy, Danny, even the Freelance Police & the ponies nodded to that. "All of us here." The girl looked to her group in knowing that they all wanna see the Wizard and hope Iron Will can consider it.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind but to…." Fluttershy was almost about to say until….she was cut off.

"Didn't you hear what Iron Will said!" Iron Will snapped out to the group that made them flinch by his gruffly tone of voice.

"Was it the part of you using your name in the third person?" Max pointed out in stating this minotaur's problems in repeating his own name too much.

"Frankly, that's been done a lot by self-absorbed people, buddy?" Sam shrug off in mentioning how that's effected folks a lot in most cases.

"Nobody can see the Great Oz!" Iron Will stated out this claim demand while making it clear. "Not anybody, not know how!" Iron Will stated out in a firm and tough pose that no one can see the Great Wizard, no matter who they be, apparently?

"Oh, but…but…but? Please? It's very important?" Cathy looked to her friends, as she and the rest felt a be concern to see their only shot maybe shot down before they even get the chance?

"And I got a permanent, just for the occasion." Danny wave out his little red bow on his head, saying he looked nicely well groomed.

"Yes, it makes him look pleasant, don't you think?" Rarity tried her luck in smooth talking Iron Will to let them in, but….

"Not nobody! Not know how! When Iron Will says the word, he means it!" Iron Will shouted out loud that made the others flinch a bit surprised by his tone, this minotaur was not going to let them in for whatever the reason.

"Mister, you can't just expect us to turn after gettin' ready to meet de fella?" Applejack insisted that this guard let them pass to meet the Wizard, they come so far?

"And besides, what kinda wizard that folks would come visit, says he can't see nobody!?" Rainbow Dash asked off in questioning what the deal was for people to know and see the Wizard, if the guy doesn't see them at all?

"You have to admit, what you're doing is pretty…?" Twilight Sparkle began to make a protest of what's happening here until…..

"When Iron Will says, Iron Will goes for!" Iron Will snapped at the ponies trying to back talk him, and was he loud and shouting assertive in that that left many, with wide eye blank expressions.

"Huuuugh!…..Illogical?" Twilight Sparkle signed in seeing this discussion isn't getting them anywhere, anytime soon?

"But she's Cathy?" Chris spoke out in protesting the fact that the one here is Cathy, as if this guard don't know her.

"Hold on? As in the witch's Cathy on that message?" Iron Will asked from a bit of a surprised face while looking over to study Cathy, was she the one Hecate was demanding?

Cathy nodded to that in saying 'yes', as she was that person alright.

"Correct! De same one dat killed Ta-She, de Witch of de East!" Applejack nodded with a prideful smile in stating their friend is that person, and motioning a truthful statment.

"Wha-WHaaah! She killed the Wicked Witch of the East: Ta-She?" Iron Will yelped out surprised to hear this out of nowhere? Anybody who's anybody far and wide, can know now or have heard the tales of the Wicked Witch of the East's death at the hands of a alien girl that came to Oz?

"And would be troubling to say we're the Freelance Police: Sam and Max, the witch Hecate spoke off." Max also pointed out in adding to the fact that he and Sam were also mentioned out by that demand message.

"Max, that's not helping?" Sam stated dryly to his partner for actually trying to make the situation worst then better in letting someone know of them too.

"Or that we're the pony accomplices to the group here. The Mane Six, all six of us ponies that came from Ponyville." Pinkie Pie also spoke out without a clue from being happy about telling who she and her friends are too.

"Pinkie Pie, uuuugh?" Twilight Sparkle was almost about to hush her friend, but signed in seeing it's already too late for that now.

"Hmm….Iron Will sees it now?" Iron Will spoke a bit surprised, hearing all of this was big news indeed. "Well now, that all makes the difference." He stated from looking left and right at the group in seeing who they are now. "Just ugh….?" The minotaur tried to say, but was left pretty much without anything to say from getting over this shock. "Wait here and Iron Will shall…well ugh….will…Announce you at once." Iron Will shuttered off his words to tell the group with Cathy in what he'll do in announcing their arrival to the Wizard.

With that, Iron Will turn around to walk off in a diligent manner of his tough exterior before pushing open the doors to enter the palace with news of the travelers that are here to see the Wizard.

"Did you here that?" Chris came up to his friends in being all happy to hear the news. "He'll announce us at once!" The guy stated that once Iron Will tells the Wizard about them, they'll meet that person which was getting everyone happy to know this. "Why, I'm as good as got my brain?" The scarecrow kid declared in feeling lucky for once, cause afterwards, he'll have a brain to think his thoughts with.

"I can barely hear my heart beating?" Sammy placed her hand on her chest plate in feeling that she'll soon be hearing a heart beat in the spot it's suppose to be with a hint of happiness.

"I can finally get a chance to join the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed with excitement in feeling that the dream of hers can come true.

"Heck, I'll be happy gettin' enough business to help my family?" Applejack replied with a smile on her face, feeling mighty proud in how far they've come along.

"Oh, just think of the fabulous gossip about my work and design, spread far to open all over Oz?" Rarity exclaimed with a smile in just picturing what things will be like soon afterwards.

"Oh, the parties we will have!" Pinkie Pie squealed in delight, imaging all the great and fun times that they shall have very soon.

"Well…I'm most certainly hoping to help the little animals?" Fluttershy spoke a bit shy, but very happy in knowing what she would like, is for a good cause.

"While I'm wishing for our princesses well being, still…? A chance to know all about Oz is another great thing to have?" Twilight Sparkle stated with a small smile in feeling that from this adventure, just knowing more about the Land of Oz is plenty for her.

"And I'll be home in time for supper?" Cathy looked to her group of friends with a smile in believing when she'll return. "And you to, Toto." The girl held Toto in her arms in feeling so glad to know that the two can return home to enjoy a nice meal.

"Right, once Sam and Me get our wheels, I'll drive you there!" Max declared off with a wide smile in thinking that for the copper duos' wish, it's to get their ride, the Desoto back, and with the rabbit driving it.

"One Max, we're just wishing to return home. And two, keep on dreaming, loose-cannon." Sam remarked off in breaking Max's dreams on both accounts that they weren't wishing for selfish things and there's no way the dog is letting the rabbit near the wheels of any vehicle.

"And you know what, in another hour?" Danny spoke out in the middle of the group with something to say. "I'll be king of the forest!" He pounded his chest in starting to feel a bit prideful about now. "Long Live…The King!…Long Live…The Danny!" Danny boasted off before raising his right hand up in declaring himself as the king, since he is a lion, etc.

Suddenly, some dramatic trumpets were playing with Danny holding his right hand over the left shoulder, and turn to move diligently across the spot while the others watched?

"Oh boy Sam, we got another musical number on our hands?" Max shrug off his shoulders to moan off in seeing where this will lead to their day before meeting the Wizard?

"Well at least it's a familiar one about royalty, little buddy?" Sam shrug off his own shoulders in pointing out the slight bright side to this whole thing, sorta?

Soon when the trumpets playing dramatic music cease for a moment, Danny stood on top of a few stairs, as he turns to the gang…with something to say…or sing, in this case.

Danny: _**If I were king of the forest**_

Danny held his left hand to his chest and raised the other one up in declaring who he be.

_**Not Queen, not Duke, not Prince**_

Danny held his paws out in nobly stating in gesture of who he would not be in the sense of the meaning.

"Boy I'll say?" Max remotely stated in seeing how Danny couldn't be any of those types?

"Shut it and listen Max?" Sam hushed his partner so that Danny would continue to explain himself.

Danny got a serious face on, as he continued onward in his singing.

_**My legal robes of the forest**_

Danny moved his hands in stating his outlook before raising his right hand up in declaring what he wear, as king of the forest.

_**Would be a certain**_

He pronounced off in a graceful manner of his presentation.

_**Not a cotton**_

He waved to the left side in stating in nobility on what he wouldn't be.

_**Not a chin**_

Danny even went to the right in tilting his right hand in the most British performance of his actions.

"Oh, how politely well done?" Rarity spoke with a smiling grace at how swell Danny is behaving like a noble gentlemen.

"Hush….you'll spoil it?" Applejack hushed her friend with a hoof over her mouth to keep Rarity's voice down.

Danny soon was getting nearer to where he's getting to now.

_**I'd command each thing, be it fish or fowl**_

Danny waved out to those around him in stating what he done, and pointed in stating to everyone, that as king, he commands all the animals.

_**With a growl, and a growl, and a royal roar**_

He made a growly face at first, then a second growly face, and on the last one sounded more royalty-like behavior, but still a growly face reaction all the same.

"Aren't they the same?" Rainbow Dash had a raised eyebrow reaction, not seeing much 'ferocity' from Danny's act?

"Oh no, I liked them?" Fluttershy spoke with a smile in seeing how Danny did those growls and roars, they were very good.

_**As I click my heels**_

Danny clapped his heels together to bring him in a straight position to his viewing friends watching him.

_**The trees kneel**_

Danny pointed to the ground in stating what all the trees around him would do then.

_**And the mountains bow**_

He waved out his body, waving his right arm up in declaring that even mountains would bow before his mighty form.

_**And the wolves kowtow!**_

Danny declared out in his presence how even fearsome creatures flinch at the sight of him.

"Oh, oh, what else? What else?" Pinkie Pie hooped up and down in being excited to know what else Danny was gonna say next?

Then Danny came up and then spoke…with his head resting on his clapped hands for some headrest position?

_**And the sparrow would….take wing**_

Danny motioned off in a peaceful reaction, as he slowly told of what would happen while being a bit happy-like?

"I…guess that answers the question?" Twilight Sparkle replied a bit off in seeing how Danny acted kinda…awkward, just now?

_**If I, if I….were a king**_

Danny was stating out in bring out the drama of the moment with a deeper voice while declaring what he be as king.

"I thought he was?" Max pointed in being puzzled in hearing Danny say that out of the blue?

"Hush, interrupter?" Sam hushed his partner again for trying to cut in while Danny had more to say then that.

Soon Danny was going off into the next phase of his song.

_**Each rabbit will show respect to me**_

Danny proclaimed in feeling that even the little rabbits would show respect for him. Though Max kinda felt insulted by such things, since he's a rabbit too.

_**The chipmunks genuflect to me**_

Danny smoothed wave his right hand before bring it together in waving down in how the next animal would show his appreciation to him.

_**Though my tail would lash**_

Danny waved out his tail in a lashing order to show off his decreed kingly stature.

_**I would show compash**_

The lion kid held out his right hand in declaring how he show his compassionate side.

_**For every underling!**_

From pointing to everyone here and holding his right hand up in declaring how he himself would do.

_**If I, if I…..were king!**_

Danny held his pose and sang with a really deep voice in presenting himself in the most appearance, as king of the beast.

"Is he almost done now?" Max asked puzzled if this was the end of the singing?

"Wait for it...?" Sam halted his little buddy, feeling something else would come now?

Danny did stop, but just for a brief moment and then….

_**Just King!**_

Danny spoke the first easily before waving his right arm out to his right and placing his left hand to his chest while finishing this part with a long lasting deep voice sung.

Soon there was dramatic drum beats and bells songs, as Danny cross his arms in a kingly manner while everyone, much to the slow witted Freelance Police & surprised pony group, quickly followed along. As Cathy's group bowed in gracing Danny, as Cathy, Toto & the ponies stood their spot, Chris, Sammy and the Freelance Police went up to help with Danny's presence scene. Chris got a rolled up rug, as he and Sammy held it in front of Danny to roll it out. Then Cathy and the Mane Six got onto the rolled carpet to walk off, Danny walked with Chris on the left, Sammy on the right, the Freelance Police in the back during the moment. Cathy and the ponies pretended to dance a bit around, like throwing petals on the ground…which was really a rug decoration. Then Cathy's group got off to pick up one end while those in Danny's side picked up the other, to tie it around Danny's back side. Now Danny looked like a king in his royal robe, as Danny was lead up to the stairs with Sammy by his side while Chris & the Freelance Police bow at his leave and Cathy with the six ponies held up the end of the cape for their friend before Chris' group went to help them out too. Then when Danny turned around, those that held the cape's end let it drop to bow before the 'king' while Sammy got a potted flower pot, dumped the flowers inside on the ground.

"Monarch…..of all….I survey…." Danny spoke while Sammy place the prudent flower pot crown on the lion kid's head.

During this moment, the others watch and Cathy graced before the lion kid being a king..

"Mon-ha-ha-ha-ha, huch-huuch, haha, haa…nuts!" Danny laughed off with a sheepish smile before finishing this part….in song.

_**Of all, I,…..survey!**_

Soon afterwards with a little dramatic royal band play, everyone was bowing or gracing before the lion kid dressed up like some king.

"Oh how degrading? I'm president for pete's sake?" Max moans in seeing what he's now reduced to bowing before others then the other way around?

"Yes, but you're not looking the well-dressed part?" Sam pointed out about the rabbit not dressed like someone important, especially when out of their home-country.

"Fair point Sam, fair point?" Max spoke diligently in seeing the point of such a statement be made?

"Your majesty?" Cathy spoke in firstly speaking to Danny being all dressed up as a king. "If you're a king, you wouldn't be afraid of anything?" The alien girl asked if Danny, if he were a king, he wouldn't be afraid of anything, no matter what?

"NOT Nobody!" Danny yelled out with a boastful pride in his demeanor tone of voice. "NOT NoHow!" Danny yelled out again with the same tone, as he moved down from the stairs, as Sammy picked up her axe while the gang followed their friend?

"Not even a Rhinoceros?" Sammy asked if Danny wouldn't be afraid, if a rhino ever came between him?

"Imposserous!" Danny looked to Sammy in remotely stating how not even a rhinoceros would make him feel terror.

"I…don't think that's even a word?" Twilight Sparkle replied a bit puzzled that Danny used a word that's not actually a word at all?

"How about a Hippopotamus?" Pinkie Pie looked up to ask if maybe Danny would flinch from a big mouth hippo?

"Why,…I'd trash him from Top to Bottomus!" Danny declared out without a shred of fear, as he was slowly holding his robe in feeling like a mighty king.

"Well, at least dat part of rhyme made some sense? I think?" Applejack spoke in seeing that what Danny said made more sense then the last one he did…sorta?

"Well, suppose what if you meant an elephant?" Fluttershy asked in concerns with curiosity, if Danny meant an elephant that was…well mean?

"I wrap him up and cellophant!" Danny stopped to look Fluttershy in the eye with a determined expression that he show that elephant who's boss alright.

"Okay, kinda corny, but close?" Rainbow Dash responded with a raised eyebrow, but felt that was a good enough answer in the least?

"What if it were a brontosaurus?" Chris asked Danny if he meant a dinosaur while the lion kid was going up the next batch of stairs?

"I'd show him who's King of the Forest!" Danny stopped to look back in stating with a serious face in what he do if he meant such a big creature.

"How?" The group asked off in wanting to know, how Danny the Lion, could accomplish all those things he said he do to the other that challenged him?

"How?" Danny turned to look back at his friends in repeating what they said in feeling somewhat surprised by that?

"Well those dinosaurs are pretty big, and brutal, now aren't they?" Rarity stated out that in knowing such ancient creatures, they are the biggest and strongest of the bunch?

"True, Max and me got lucky in our shares?" Sam nodded in pointing to him and his cheery partner who waved in recalling such events before with them and dinosaurs?

Danny climbed up the stairs near where Iron Will stood before taking off his pretend made robe to give out an answer.

"Well I'll tell you all how I do that, AND MORE!" Danny declared out in how he give an answer, and so he shall indeed. "Courage!" The lion kid stated in what all he needs to the others. "What makes a king out of a slave?" Danny stated to the others in what can make a king out of that category. "Courage!" He exclaimed that what makes that difference was just one word alone. "What makes the flag on the mast to wave?" He waved up his right hand for the others to figure out such an answer? "Courage!" Danny expressed out in giving that answer to those that listen closely to him. "What makes the elephant charge his tusk?" Danny asked the oddest of questions for the others to wonder? "In the misty mist,….Or the dusty-dust?" Danny pointed and then held up his right hand in proclaiming out the statement like a motional speaker he is.

"Wooh, I never knew this junk?" Max replied surprised to hear about some of these things he never knew?

"Apparently, neither did the rest of us?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in feeling that this was news to the rest too?

"What makes the muskrat guard his musk?" Danny held his hands together to soothingly ask this out with a peaceful expression. "Courage!" The lion kid stated out plainly in what that answer is known to be.

"Well, it's nice to hear a muskrat work so hard to do all that?" Fluttershy spoke with a little smile in liking to hear the news of a hard working animal, even if it's a muskrat?

"What makes the Sphinx the Seventh Wonder?" Danny held up his right hand to his chest in asking for something that many that listen puzzled the very thought. "Courage!" Danny declared out with a determined face in what that answer was meant to be.

"I'm not even sure that's possible?" Twilight Sparkle spoke a bit puzzled that something as amazing as what Danny said didn't actually need 'Courage' for that?

"WHAT MAKES THE DAWN COME LIKE THUUUUNDER?" Danny yelled out in declaring to ask this while pointing his right hand up in the air. "Courage!" He stated plainly after bringing his hand down from giving that answer.

"Hugh, an here Twilight said it was some scientific stuff like water and vapor?" Pinkie Pie replied puzzled of the idea which made Twilight sign from seeing this was getting out of hand or hoof in the pony's case?

"What makes the Hottentot so hot?" Danny asked this out to the gang that listen in to hear this puzzling question? "What puts the 'Ape' in apricot?" He pointed to the group in asking such a silly question while going on? "WHAT DO THEY GOT THAT I AIN'T GOT?" Danny pointed to all his group of friends and pointed to himself in demanding to know what those other fellas have that he doesn't have?

"Courage!?" The gang responded to answer what Danny was getting to in all the things he said he need to face against the odds.

"You can say that again?" Danny replied casually with a silly smile without realizing that part he just did with an almost laughable expression to chuckle at the idea? "Hugh?" But then he had a blank face, puzzled if that was where he was going at while saying stuff about 'courage' in which he would show others…if he had some?

"Whelp, nothing could spoil this moment?" Max declared with a smile in seeing that nothing could ruin the moment…or so it seemed?

"GAaaaughhh!" Suddenly, a roaring voice came from behind with Iron Will sneaking up behind Danny that made him flinch to lose his pretend crown while everyone saw the upset minotaur before them after his return. "The Wizard says go away! Iron Will has SPOKEN!" Iron Will declared out in what the decision is by the Wizard himself.

"Except that one, genius?" Sam remarked with a frown to his partner for seeing that moment from Iron Will's news shot down their hopes.

Then Iron Will position himself, about face to march off back to the doors and shut them before the gang's faces.

"Go away?" Cathy, Chris, Sammy, & Danny along with the Mane Six looked to the other in shock to hear this news?

"Ooohhh?" Cathy gasped while covering her mouth, this was bad news indeed?

"He just slam the door to our faces?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with an annoyed expression in seeing what this minotaur gone and done to the gang?

"Oh all de no-good attitudes?" Applejack remarked off with a frown, how could that guard just say that and leave them like this after so much work coming here?

"He was most certainly rude!" Rarity huffed off to exclaimed on that manner of rudeness.

"That's it, I'm giving that guy a peace of my mind!" Max snapped off with an annoyed expression before approaching the door to give that minotaur a piece of his mind.

"Yeah, you tell him Max!" Pinkie Pie raised a hoof to cheer the little rabbit on his noble performance.

"He's not actually going to…?" Twilight Sparkle tried to talk Sam to get Max out of this, but...

"Afraid so, Miss. Sparkle? That's Max for ya?" Sam nodded in knowing his partner, he'll do something…foolish and crazy.

"Clunk-clunk-clunkm…." Soon Max approached the doors, bang on them to get some attention. "Hey Iron Face! Come out here so I can show you how to slam the door in someone's face!? And maybe go a bit easy on you!?" Max snapped off to the minotaur behind the other side, as he's gonna show Iron Will something for his rude behavior.

"CLAspvhmmm…." Of course what Max didn't expect, was that the one sided door opened up to crush Max against the wall which left a few ponies yelp in surprise?

"Eek!" Fluttershy yelped from noticing what happened to poor Max while Iron Will looked around, but saw no one in front of him?

"Maybes are for babies!" Iron Will addressed off one of his assertive sayings in what Max said earlier.

"Well Max did say he show the guy about slamming the door?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in seeing that Max did get the part of the door slamming into folks right, just the wrong candidate; the rabbit himself?

"Ha, I ain't afraid to tussle with his hid!" Rainbow Dash flew up to this rude minotaur in seeing none of those things were cool with her.

"You laugh at me, I wrath at you!" Iron Will pointed to Rainbow Dash before he…flicked her off with his fingers? "Attack the day!" The minotaur proclaimed out another of his assertive sayings at that moment.

"Um, if you could….?" Fluttershy flew up next to try to talk some sense to the minotaur, but her shyness took her over to not look this guy in the eye?

"Don't be shy, look 'em' in the eye!" Iron Will stared down at Fluttershy in giving her his assertive saying about being shy before him?

"Gulp?" Fluttershy gulped to yelp in seeing where she was before flapping herself down to ground level.

"This isn't going well either?" Twilight Sparkle signed in seeing they aren't making any progress here?

"Alright buddy, how's about you step back, my partner's getting crushed there?" Sam stepped up to get this big minotaur to step away from the door that was still in place where Max was behind.

"Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over!" Iron Will remarked to Sam with a poke to his chest, as that knocked the K-9 back while rubbing his chest?

"Clupvhmm…." Afterwards, Iron Will shut the door which released a crushed Max from the wall to go 'splat' on the ground from his goofy expression look?

"Max? How're you feeling?" Pinkie Pie asked from inspecting the rabbit in how he was doing?

"Anybody get the number of what hit me?" Max spoke from standing up, looking a bit dizzy from where he was? "Blughbulaaah?" The rabbit shook his head to get his senses back together again….if his senses weren't always whacked in the first place?

And with that plan gone down the drain, it looks like the gang has got nothing to see the Wizard, after coming so far?

"Looks like we came a long way for nothing?" Chris sadly shook his head to Cathy, out of all those within the group that wanted to see the Wizard, Cathy wanted his help the most.

"Ohh-hoo…?" Cathy was starting to make more moans from tears in her eyes? "And I was so happy?" Cathy exclaimed before she fell down on the ground on her knees while her friends surround her in her hour of need. "Huuagh…I thought I was on my way home?" Cathy spoke with the soundings of a broken heart, she thought after coming to see the Wizard, things would be fine but….they aren't?

"Oh dear me, in all that outrage, we completely let your concerns slip our minds? Please forgive our rudeness, darling?" Rarity spoke with concern feelings that they let their anger take out and forgot someone who was the most hurt of them all?

"Don't cry, Cathy?" Sammy tried to ease her friend while Chris reached into Cathy's basket to give her a hanky to help the girl with her tears. "We're gonna get you to the Wizard?" While Sammy said this, none of the group noticed a small moving part of the door behind them moved to reveal Iron Will himself, peeking out to see the commotion?

"We certainly are!" Chris spoke in a determined tone, they're has got to be a way to have the group meet the Wizard?

"Yeah, you still got us!" Rainbow Dash spoke in trying to cheer the sad Cathy up.

"Heck, everybody needs a friend to help in their troubles?" Applejack exclaimed that when someone's down, a little help from a friend could be the medicine?

"Sam and me are here too!?" Max added up in letting Cathy know she still has those with her from the start of all this.

"Let's just hope we'll have better luck the next time?" Sam tried to assure Cathy that maybe they can try again, but….

"Auntie Freeda was so close to me? So was my grandpa? My Earth friends?" Cathy sadly explained herself through crying tears while her friends were their for her. "And I never appreciated my time with them?" The girl explained in how she now sees how much she should have appreciated what she had before losing it? "Hugh, running away….hugh, and hurting a lot of their feelings?" The girl sniffed her crying tears in knowing she's ended up hurting a lot of those that cared for her, family & friends? "Sniff…guagh-huuagh?" The alien girl continued to let out her sad tears while all her friends could do, is stay with her?

"It's okay, I'm sure they understand the reason why you did it?" Fluttershy tried to have Cathy not look on the bad side of things, but it wasn't doing much?

"Everyone makes mistakes, that's part of living? To learn?" Twilight Sparkle tried to insist that Cathy made a mistake, it's something to be learned from, if any at all?

"Um Twilight, maybe this lesson is a little too…'mean', don't you think?" Pinkie Pie stated in thinking that maybe the helpful act Twilight was trying to give, wasn't the right one to go with?

"The good Doctor was right?" Cathy muttered from her soggy-sounding voice from letting her tears take over.

"The Eleventh Doctor!" Max proclaimed in reminding Cathy on 'who' that guy was known as?

"Don't act foolish now, Max?" Sam scolded his partner for trying to correct someone when they are feeling really blue.

"He said my aunt Freeda was sick?" Cathy looked to her friends in explaining what she heard the good Doctor said about her aunt? "Huaghm-huaghm…..That she maybe dying?" Cathy exclaimed from her broken heart that someone like her aunt, might be dying from the girl's missing absence? "Huagh-huaghmm…?" She felt more like breaking down right there and now, it was weighing up inside of her. "And it's all my fault? Even from being a Rapzodian can't stop such a thing?" Cathy looked to her friends with near tears that because of her, her aunt Freeda might not make it?

At this moment behind the group near the doors, Iron Will was watching all of this while…crying? Yes, even the tough minotaur seem to be shedding tears from being touched by Cathy's sad little story?

"I'll never get back to them now nor will I forgive myself?" Cathy spoke in sorrow from holding her handy to her mouth and noise of what's happening because of her? "Guphm….Never…Never…Never?….Gumphm…guhpm…." Cathy muttered and continued to let loose her sad tears, even this alien girl feels homesick and feels regret for leaving home & all she cared for?

Cathy's friends were staying with her, trying to think up something to help, but weren't coming up with anything?

"Sam we gotta help, I hate seeing girls cry in hopeless situations?" Max spoke with a sorrow look that seeing Cathy like this wasn't helping them a lot?

"I know the feeling, it breaks our hearts to see this too?" Sam nodded with a gloom stern face, what can they do to change all of this?

"And that minotaur refuses to let us see the guy?" Rainbow Dash snapped in being upset that it's thanks to Iron Will that this happened.

"Well, it might not be his fault?" Fluttershy spoke a bit hesitatingly in saying it might not be that person's entire fault this happened?

"Fluttershy's right, it was the Wizard who said for him to tell us he couldn't be seen?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in trying to say that the minotaur only delivered a message, nothing they can do about that?

"Still, it just ain't right?" Applejack shook her head 'no' with a frown in not liking this thing any better.

"Oh, if only he could see how upset poor Cathy is?" Rarity spoke from a drama-queen moment, without knowing that Iron Will had been watching them this whole time to hear a lot what's going on.

"Yeah, this is kinda bringing my cheery self….down?" Pinkie Pie stated off from her happy mood to a more…gloomy mood? Which then from a balloon blowing air sound, her puffy mine and tail deflated to a flat look and her bright colors went a little gray?

"Holly Cow In Mississippi? Pinkie Pie's experiencing overloaded sadness?" Sam yelped in surprise, never seeing the cheery pink pony's entire appearance to change over the mood she's in?

"And her mane and tail deflated like balloons with her color faded to grayish?" Max pointed out the odd things that happened during this weird change of the mood?

Finally, that broke Iron Will's, well his will, and couldn't take much more of this?

"Gohohoh, woooh, Iron Will can't handle this much?" Iron Will was starting to let out his own tears of sorrow in watching this happen. "Please! Don't cry anymore before Iron Will?" The minotaur spoke which got all the others attention focus on the window where Iron Will was looking to them. "I'll….I'll get you in to see the Wizard…somehow?" The tear breaking minotaur exclaimed that he'll help find a way to get the group to meet the wizard. "Gaaaugh, COME ON!" He waved his left hand to signal those that are puzzled, that he wants them to come on in. "I had to ask him for help once?" Iron Will stated off that for him, he had to ask the great wizard of Emerald City to help him from a time ago. "Gaaaugh…Awaahhh-haaaahaaah-haaaaa-haaa-haaaaaa….?" At that part, Iron Will was breaking down in tears from being so overfilled by Cathy's sadness that he couldn't bear to keep them away from meeting the wizard for help.

With that, Iron Will shuts the window part of the door while leaving many of the group speechless in what they heard?

"Hugh, well I'll be? He's actually gonna help us, Sam?" Max spoke in disbelief, Iron Will, who refused to let them in, is going to help them out now suddenly?

"Guess nobody that cold-hearted when it comes to a touchy sad story, little buddy?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to point out, even folks or minotaurs like that can't refuse the words from the heart, sorta speak?

"Then it means…WERE IN!" Pinkie Pie stated out from her sad expression changed to a happy one and her colors changed back to normal too, and so did her mane and tail from being un-deflated.

The Freelance Police were going to ask about that transformation, but…

"Just let it go guys, it's Pinkie Pie, after all." Twilight Sparkle explained to the copper duo to let bygones be bygones in trying to figure out the pink pony's behavior pattern.

No later, were the two doors opening up before the gang, as Iron Will kept his promise to them? The group stood up together, some held in arms, the ponies just marched along while the Freelance Police shrug off the feeling to just…head inside? As they entered, Toto too of course, they saw a long hallway, and as they went down further and further, it almost looked to go on for a long time? Some of the group were starting to get a bit edgy in feeling this was kinda creepy?

"Boy, this place goes on a long way?" Pinkie Pie stated from noticing how long the hallway was reaching out before them?

"It…is kinda a long pass?" Fluttershy spoke a bit cautiously in seeing how things were looking in the place they are in?

"Kinda a bit creepy if you ask my opinion?" Rarity spoke with a raised eyebrow in finding the silent halls a bit discomforting to her.

"Wha-wha-wait a minute guys!" Danny spoke in having the group cease their movement with something to say. "I was just thinking?" By the sounds of his voice, the lion kid wasn't sounding so assuring with confidence? "I-I-I really don't wanna see the Wizard that much at all?" Danny stated out with a really nervous tone that he's changing his mind about this idea?

"But we've come this far now?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in recalling how many of them wanted to meet the wizard, now they got the chance.

"Looks like he ain't de only one?" Applejack saw the shaking body signs from even Sammy and Chris, even Cathy seem a bit nervous of their first visit to the wizard?

"Hugh, everyone seems on edge, but Danny's appears to be the worst?" Twilight Sparkle signed in noticing how this atmosphere was spreading from one to the other?

"I better wait for you outside?" Danny stated with a nervous reaction to his voice in wanting to get away from here. "Waugh-haugh-haaaugh?" He made some whiny sounds before turning to leave the scene, if not by Chris and the Freelance Police grabbing him to stop the cowardly lion's leave.

"What's a matter?" Chris asked in wanting to know what was getting into Danny all of a sudden?

"Oh, he's probably just scared again?" Sammy stated while she held her axe with her shaking hand, somehow, the nervousness had spread to her too.

"Like that's new to tell?" Max shrug off his shoulders in stating how that's nothing new to them by now?

"Now don't be mean now, Max?" Sam scolded his partner to give Danny a break, he's having a rough moment like the rest.

"Waugh-haaugh-haaugh?" Danny lets out more moans while something behind the lion kid flings across Chris' left side and now the boy was holding his tail in really being scared about now.

"Don't you know that the Wizard is gonna give you some courage?" Cathy tried to ease Danny by holding his left arm to remind the lion kid of what he wants from the wizard, and that's why he's here now.

"Haaaugh, well that's the thing? I be too scared to ask him?" Danny stated out in shaking like a leaf, this whole pressure is effecting the lion kid so much, that fear of meeting the Great Wizard of Oz is making him have second thoughts and cold feet?

"Well then, we'll ask him for you, Danny!?" Cathy looked between her bit cautious and concerning friends that they'll have to ask about Danny's request, cause he's a little nervous at this moment since he wiped his eyes with his fluffy tail's end.

"Waugh-waaauugh…I sorta wait outside?" Danny whines a bit from his moans in pointing that he rather not be inside here about now. "Waugh-waugh, waaauuugh?" The lion kid was moaning and groaning to the point he almost turn to leave if not for Chris and the Freelance Police grabbing his sides to lift him back with the front of the group.

"Why Danny? Why?" Cathy shook Danny's left arm in being concerning for her friend, why would he act this way now when he's so close to getting what he 'really' wants in life?

"Because I'm still…Scared? Okay?" Danny looked to Cathy in pity to admit his shameful self that he's still afraid even now. "Tauaghuaaauugh?" He started to wail again while Chris & Sam & Max rolled their eyes, it figures Danny would say he's still scared. "Gaugh-waugh-waugh, waaugh?" Danny moans out while the group tried to move along in the hallway to get where they need to be?

"Boy, you think meeting the wizard would help us, not make us all nervous?" Max remarked off from seeing the tension rising ever more around them?

"Well this is the important person that's gonna help us, little buddy? Everyone gets cold feet when meeting the boss?" Sam shrug off to explain to his partner that there are times, when folks get scared or nervous when coming face-to-face of someone majorly important.

"WAAUUuugh!" Suddenly, Danny let out a yelping scream that shocked the group out of their senses to be look around scared if something unexpected happened?

"What happened?" Chris asked confused, not sure what just happened all of a sudden that they moved backwards?

"Is it an enemy? PLEASE say Yes!" Max asked off while sounding to beg the lion kid to give him an answer he wanted to hear?

"Settle down, Casanova?" Sam calmed his partner down to not get ahead of himself here.

"Was it a little mouse?" Fluttershy questioned if what spooked Danny was a little creature he saw?

"Eek, I dread the thought?" Rarity yelped from almost fearing the horrible thought of seeing a mouse pass by a lady.

"Well, tell us what dat shout was for?" Applejack asked in wanting this suspense to end already, what spooked Danny?

"Somebody pulled my tail?" Danny exclaimed to his worried group in what happened to him was the feeling that someone pulled his little tail.

Pretty much, most of the group signed with relief, others just signed in annoyance for Danny's cowardly behavior.

"That's the reason? That's it?" Rainbow Dash asked off a bit annoyed, Danny scared himself by pulling something while not even aware of it?

"I know who, you did it yourself!" Chris sternly pointed to Danny holding his tail, stating that it was the lion kid who did the act himself without even knowing about it.

"I…." Danny was about to say, but looked down, saw he had his tail in his hands after all? "Ohhh, so I did?" Danny replied off from letting go of his tail, Cathy held her friend's left arm to comfort him while Chris took Danny's tail out of the lion kid's hands to let it go back to being behind the guy.

"Hehe, kinda reminds me of a funny prank? But more funny-ha-ha, and not funny-ho-ho!" Pinkie Pie giggled a bit from finding this a little amusing, though her pony friends rolled their eyes in knowing precisely what the pink pony meant by that discussion.

"Come on!" Chris stated out with a focus face, as he grabbed Danny's right arm in signaling the guy to follow the rest now.

"Huuuagh, this time is going to be longer then expected?" Twilight Sparkle signed in seeing that if they don't meet the wizard soon, everyone will keep getting distracted, just to make excuses not to see the guy?

Soon Cathy grabbed both Danny's left arm and Sammy's right arm before they began to march off along their path in the hallway. The Mane Six shrug off the tension before marching their hooves off to follow the group, along with the curious minds of the Freelance Police. Things seem to be looking kinda okay, but that was soon forgotten by a surprise event…!?

"COME…FORWARD!" Suddenly came a booming voice across the hallway that spooked the gang to a halt, as before their sight were two more doors…opening up for them?

"Somebody, tell me when it's over?" Danny cowardly requested that the group let him know when this passed, cause he was now getting scared all over again?

"Okay, it's over?" Max went off to say on Danny's behalf answer request.

"Really?" Danny asked in almost thinking that was all it took, but….

"No, Max was pulling your leg?" Sam shook his head to sadly tell Danny that Max was only kidding.

"Or the tail works too?" Max added off to state of another way to pull off that joke gag.

Danny had covered his eyes with his paws, as the rest of the group continued to walk further along the hallway to come to the big open doors leading to the next room?

The room itself was appearing very well decorated with the whole 'mystical' theme? "Frususvhhmmm….." There was a steamy noise, and the gang was looking around to see what they could find here?

"Look at that?" Danny pointed out in noticing something to their left side view. "Look at that!" From the sudden attention, everyone turn to see some kinda royal throne room of a center floor, pillars across the spot with one forward entry and a thrown seat big enough while comfy for anyone to sit in? "Wahaugh-huagh-huaagh-haaugh, haaugh, haaugh?" Danny was letting out a few whiny moan cries in looking at this while from the thrown, came some jets of flames?

"Aw settle down, it's your basic royal palace look?" Applejack rolled her eyes to calm Danny down for getting all nerve up for nothing.

"Kinda like Princess Celestia has." Pinkie Pie perked a bit in thinking that this place is just like what their princess has from when they last saw her.

"Only with more…theme for this great wizard, is all?" Rarity exclaimed in seeing that unlike their ruler, this place was meant for a higher owner, namely the Wizard of Oz?

"Ugh, guys….I don't think that was seen in Celestia's castle?" Fluttershy pointed at noticing something in the center of the thrown room?

For soon, before the group that saw the thrown-like room, was a giant floating green head with a big cranium for the brain and red eyes. The very appearance made Cathy gasped in surprise to see this unusual being?

"Holly Incha-lotta Pass Max Carnage-R-Us Sales By The Freeway Park Moscow?" Sam exclaimed out another of his long surprise speech reactions in seeing something crazy happening here.

"The Wizard...Is A GIANT FLOATING HEAD?" Max exclaimed out in his own surprise reaction in seeing who this guy was, the guy they wanted to see? "Didn't see that coming?" The rabbit casually spoke in not being control by fear anymore now?

"Ohhh, I wanna go home? Waauuugh?" Danny whined out to struggle to get out of here, but Cathy and Chris tried to keep their friend from leaving.

"Prrususvhhmm….." Steam escaped from the thrown before the floating head before flames erupted from two caldrons.

"I….AM…OZ!" The floating green head spoke with a mighty and authorize voice in sounding like someone powerful. "The…..GREAT…..And…..POWERFUL!" He spoke from the flames shooting out from the caldrons and his thrown in announcing who he was; The Wizard of Oz.

"Okay, now I've seen who he is,...gulp?" Rainbow Dash stated from gulping a bit, this guy looks really scary, even the bravest of ponies might find it hard to stand against this wizard?

"So….this is Oz himself?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in surprise shock, she's heard stories but never came face to face with how this wizard appeared to be?

"WHO…ARE…YOU!?" Oz spoke in demanding to know who those that were before him are. But all of the group were nearly shaking like leaves, feeling terrified in the presences of this powerful being that looked to be scary by appearance.

"Anybody wanna pick straws to see who goes up to headless wizard boy there?" Max randomly asked off among the group in who be dumb enough to step up first?

"Now let's not do anything as foolish as that, besides, Cathy's the one in need." Sam scolded his partner for looking at Chris in how they could decide a foolish 'short-straw' game chance when it's Cathy who needs help the most.

With a bit of of motivation from her friends, Cathy took the first few steps forward before the wizard.

"Well, if you please?" Cathy spoke with some nervous response in presenting herself to the floating giant head. "I…I am Cathy Smith." Cathy spoke her name while her friends where behind the alien girl, carefully watching her actions. "The small and meek Rapzodian?" Cathy exclaimed to address herself as such a person while still under this wizard's watch.

"Not much of a title to go with?" Rainbow Dash whispered to her friends in hearing how 'weak' Cathy's introduction was to the big wizard.

"Hush yourself, this here's important!?" Applejack hushed her friend before she ends up starting something that'll get them into trouble.

"Rapzodian? As if in the same from the planet Rapzodia?" Oz spoke with a sounding interest in his voice, as his eyes seem to find the girl somewhat….more interesting now?

"Well yes, but now I'm living in Kansas County and…?" Cathy nodded that the wizard was right in knowing who she is and was almost about to explain where she lives in until….

"WAIT!" The Wizard's voice shouted across the room that silenced all before speaking with more curious tone in his voice. "Would this place be near Singletown, on the planet Earth?" Oz asked in wanting to know if where Cathy was stating was the place that he knows all too well.

"Yes, but-but how you…?" Cathy shuttered a bit, how did this wizard know not just her planet, but her home on Earth too?

"The GREAT….AND…POWERFUL Oz….SEES ALL, KNOWS ALL!" The Wizard of Oz spoke boldly with his voice that was heard all over the room.

"Wow, he got it right the first time?" Max stated with a cheeky smile in seeing how this guy was making himself known?

"Guess that's why he's known as the Great Wizard of Oz alright?" Sam shrug off his shoulders that this floating head figure is the real deal alright?

"We've come to ask you?" Cathy looked to her friends who were signaling her to move along and was about to make her requested claim when….

"Prrusvhhmm…." Suddenly, flames shot out from the caldrons and covered the spot where Oz was presented. "SILENCE!" Oz yelled out with his booming voice being heard across the room in his mighty presence.

"Ohhhh?" Cathy yelped from the flames by the wizard's might that spooked her by surprise. "Oh my goodness? Yikes?" Cathy quickly turn around to rejoin her friends with Sammy holding out to help keep her company, Chris holding Danny by the shoulders, the others just stood stumped in seeing the bright flames lit up so much.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE?" Pinkie Pie screamed out in nearly about to panic while looking around in where to get away from the flames?

"Where's the water?" Fluttershy asked in a cautious tone that they need water to put out the flames?

"Calm down, it's not coming to us….I think?" Twilight Sparkle tried to calm her nervous friends, but that's easier said then done?

"PRrsuuvhhmm…." The flames ceased for a moment with a lot of red clouds covering the wizard's head. "The GREAT….And….POWERFUL Oz!" Oz spoke from behind the smoke clouds that concealed him so well. "Frsusufrusvhhmm…." More flames shot out from the caldrons before ceasing themselves to repeat this motion. "Knows why you have come!" Oz stated out that for he already knows why Cathy and her group of friends are here before him now.

"Well, the least he could have done was say so in the first place?" Rarity signed in remarking that if this wizard knew, why keep them from meeting him? That just made no sense what-so-ever?

"Step forward…..Tinwoman! Or as you are called, Sammy?" Oz's voice spoke out from all the surroundings of the walls before his floating green head appeared above the smoky red clouds that flash his appearance by more flames in wanting the next person to come forward.

The others were still a bit shaken, mostly from the actions this great wizard was lashing at them before calling for one of them next.

"Woooh-ooohohoo? He knows my name?" Sammy yelped a bit with her body shaking and rattling her tinplates so much, she was clearly nervous?

"Settle down girl, you're knees are clanking together." Max patted Sammy on her left knee to help ease the tension, kinda?

"Max, could you please not make this harder?" Sam came from behind Sammy with a frown in telling his partner to not make the matter worse then it is now.

Soon Sammy tried to move, but had to get a pull from Cathy & the Freelance Police, as the girl made of tin walked a bit forward with her axe in hand. Though even with something in her left hand for defense, it might prove useless to the mighty Wizard of Oz?

"PRrsuvhmm…." Suddenly, more flames shot out from where the wizard's head still afloat in that center. "YOU DARE…To Come To ME For A Heart? Do You?" The wizard bellowed out within the cover of his flames surrounding him in stating that which Sammy wants? "You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of caliginous junk!" Through the jet blowing flames and smoke cloud that hid his head, the wizard was making an insult about Sammy's appearance.

"Wahahahahhaa?" Sammy was shaking a bit from the flames bright light and the rude remark about her by the wizard's angry tone of voice.

"Ouch? That was kinda mean?" Pinkie Pie spoke in flinching to hear how the wizard was treating poor Sammy.

"Shhh! The last thing we want is this guy getting mad at us?" Twilight Sparkle hushed her pink pony friend to not go and make matters worst for the rest now.

Soon Sammy tried to put on a brave face before the almighty wizard. "Ye-yes sir." Sammy spoke a bit with the shutter voice, but tried to continue on. "Ugh, yes your honor." Sammy responded that what the wizard said was true, mostly the part of her wanting a heart. "You see? Huuagh….A while back?" The tin girl stated off in recalling an event that happened to her some time ago. "We were walking down the path of the Yellow Brick Road? And…." The girl was making a good conversation in bringing up the past on what happened to the gang when…..

"QIUET!" The wizard shouted out his booming voice that ceased Sammy's explanation.

"PRrsuusvhhmmm…." More flames shot out that surprised the tin girl, as she wasn't expecting this?

"Waahahahah?" Sammy yelped a bit in believing to have made the wizard mad and went back over to her friends that were for some, cowering a bit in fear?

"Oh my, this maybe harder then we thought?" Fluttershy yelped a bit in watching this, perhaps this 'requesting something from the Wizard of Oz' might be more difficult then they believe?

"And You! Scarecrow? The one called….Chris?" The wizard spoke from his head being seen from the smoke, as he was now talking to Chris this time. "PRrsuvhhmm….." There were some flames coming from the middle of the thrown which made Chris lose his balance to slip on the floor before quickly getting himself up before the wizard. "Have The Effrontery To Ask For A Brain?" As Oz stated off in remarking what this next person wanted, Chris approached away from his friends to kneel down and bow before the mighty Oz. "You Billowing Pale, Boggy, Farmer?" And once again, the wizard was making rude remarks about the scarecrow kid's appearance. "Prrusufruvhmm…." More flames were shot up which made the others flinch a bit scared, but Chris felt more nervous since he was closer to the stuff that would be dangerous to him.

"Ye-Yes your honor!" Chris spoke with a quivering voice while his hands were shaking a bit under pressure. "I mean? Your excellency!" Chris corrected himself to cover his mistake in meeting this powerful wizard. "I-I-I mean, your wizardry? Huuagh…" Chris yelped again to respond with some respond to the mighty wizard and prepared another bow action motion?

"Well this won't go to well like the first?" Rainbow Dash signed to slap her left hoof on her head in seeing how much groveling Chris was doing in fear of the wizard?

"Enough!" The Wizard's voice yelled out from more of his flames shot up to cover his appearance.

That got Chris so spooked out, he ended up yelping to crawl away on his knees to rejoin the group.

"I see that there are ponies among your group!? Step Forward: Mane Six!" The Wizard spoke out from his giant head taking notice of the Mane Six, even knowing them, that have been traveling with the group for some time afterwards.

Soon, the Mane Six approached before their friends, each one looking a bit nervous or cautious then the next?

"You, the blue pegasus called Rainbow Dash?" The Wizard of Oz spoke off in addressing Rainbow Dash from her group. "You wish to join an elite group of fliers? You blindly racing, charging without thinking, headstrong, crash bullet!" The mighty Oz was making more remark quotes to down-grade Rainbow Dash of her background info.

"Hey! I resent those remarks!?" Rainbow Dash snapped while she flew up to the air in feeling rather insulted by those words, just like all the others this guy has said to the gang.

"Prrusvhmm…." Then the flames near the head flash up in a blazing inferno to scare any nearby. "QIEUT!" The Wizard shouted his yell that from his flashy flames almost touched the poor dare-devil pony.

"But…I'll accept them, this once?" Rainbow Dash responded with a tiny hint of being afraid of this wizard and his powers, don't wanna get on this guy's 'bad side' after all?

"You, the other pegasus…called Fluttershy?" The wizard soon turn his focus on Fluttershy, who yelped a bit by her mentioned name.

"Eeep! Me?" Fluttershy spoke from creeping a bit close, but had a frighten expression on her face in meeting this very powerful being.

"You desire to help all creatures?" The Wizard declared forth in understanding the desires Fluttershy wished forth. "A high request, from such a shy, timid, cowardly pony that chooses to walk instead of flight!" The Wizard of Oz denounced the yellow pegasus of her little wish while remarking how she can barely get anywhere from whom she is; herself.

"Hmmm…?" Fluttershy weeped a bit in being nervous while she backed away, though one of her friends stood up for the shy pony being called names.

"Sir, I think you're being a bit too hard here? Maybe you should…." Rarity tried to reason with the wizard of his tone and behavior, but….

"YOU!" The wizard's loud voice roared in signaling over to Rarity. "Prrusvhhfruvhmm…." There was another flash of flames going up from where he was before continuing. "The unicorn called Rarity? You wish to share your designs all over the land?" The wizard spoke in knowing all about what desire Rarity wanted from him without her saying so. "You self-absorbent, neat-freak, overly played drama-queen!" The floating head stated off in stating the faults this pony has; and they're heavy remarks too.

"Why I never….?" Rarity was about to remotely protest such false evidence about her when….

"SILENCES!" The Wizard yelled off from his booming voice to cut off the protest. "Prsusufruvhhmm…." More flames flashed off before him which made Rarity and Fluttershy back away even more from this powerful wizard. "Now the one called…Applejack?" The floating head figure spoke in turning towards the farmer pony of the pony group.

"Um, your wizardness?" Applejack spoke cautiously while eyeing the floating head, trying to not do something that he might make a habit of calling her something to?

"I understand you wish to provide sales to aid your family in your apple business?" The wizard declared out in seeing right through what Applejack wanted most of his service, no less. "You lazy, tomboy, over confident, beauty-failing pageant girl!" And again, he goes to insult the country pony by saying stuff about her.

"Now hold them horses? I'm only half those things dat ain't insulting my pride!" Applejack turn her expression to a bit ticked off, some of those things mentioned were just not her at all.

"CEASE YOUR BICKERING!" The wizard snapped loudly towards the farmer pony for her rise in tone. "FRruprvuhmmm…." More flames shot up from where the head floated which made Applejack back into her crowd of friends.

"Oh, I wonder what he'll say to us Twilight?" Pinkie Pie spoke in thinking about how so far, they've been picked to have this guy tell what they want?

"Uuugh…?" Twilight Sparkle heisted a bit since this pony was missing the part of the wizard not being so very friendly?

"You…." The wizard's voice broke the two ponies having a conversation. "Prrufruvhhmm…." There was some flashes of flames from the thrown, as the head continued. "The pink pony known as Pinkie Pie!" The wizard was calling out to Pinkie Pie to come up next before him.

"Oh goody, my turn!" Pinkie Pie jumped in cheery joy before hopping on over to the front.

"You only wish to throw parties to celebrate and cheer many folks up?" The wizard stated out with a dry tone in seeing and knowing what this little pony only wishes to do.

"Yeppers!" Pinkie Pie smiled to nod, that was the truth on what she wanted to do after all.

"Such a simple-headed, blindly, foolish dreamer of a diminished mind that you think of such things?" The Wizard remarked off to make another insult about this pony and her silly child-like mind and behavior.

"What! Why I've never been called…?" Pinkie Pie yelped with wide eye surprise reaction and almost would have argue back in protest, but… "Um, what were those again, I…." Of course, the pink pony forgot 'too' quickly in where the argument was going, which made Twilight sign in seeing this happen now?

"WE'RE DONE!" The wizard's booming voice blown a bit of the pink pony off balance to roll across the floor into her other gone pony friends awaiting to help her up. "PRrusfruvhmmm…." Then like before, more flames were shot up from where the floating head still stood. "And You….Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight's heart nearly stopped when the mighty wizard was wanting her to step forward now.

"Gulp….um, yes, Great Wizard?" Twilight Sparkle spoke cautiously while slowly coming up to meet this powerful being?

"You wish to learn more about the Land of Oz, do you?" The wizard spoke with a sterny tone in his voice in knowing very well of what Twilight wished to know more about. "Prrufruvhhmm…" Flames shot out from where the wizard was before going on. "What kind of teacher's loving pet, smart-aleck, bossy-attitude pony you appear to be!?" The wizard went so far to even point out the bad remarks of Twilight Sparkle as well.

"Now hey, the princess never would have….?" Twilight Sparkle was about to argue out about that whole debate statement, but….

"THE PRINCESSES ARE OF MY OWN KNOWLEDGE!" The wizard shouted out loud that his voice was scattered all over the room. "Prusfruvhmmm….." Three flames were shot out that covered the floating head in a mystical way while he spoke. "I've seen the signs….that the Witch of the East; Ta-She, is….DEAD!" The wizard stated out in knowing that even the great Wizard of Oz knows of what has happened. "PRrussfruvhmm….." Then even more flames were shot out that would cover this head floating figure even more.

"Yes, Cathy killed her when she arrived?" Twilight Sparkle slowly tried to explain that the one who killed that Witch of the East, was Cathy, even by an accident?

"So…It Would Seem?" The wizard spoke with his voice toning down a bit in taking this into precaution. "Prrusfruvhhmmm…." More flames were shot out in trying to hid the floating head once again. "We're done here, bring forth the dog and rabbit duo!" The wizard shouted off in wanting the copper duo to come forth while Twilight backs away.

"Think he means us Sam, or me and Toto?" Max whispered to his partner in wondering if the floating wizard head meant his partner or Cathy's dog?

"Mostly you and me genius, cause we're a bit bigger then other animals." Sam whispered back in reminding his dense partner of the difference, plus they are a team.

Soon the Mane Six approached back to their friends while the Freelance Police went up to meet the floating wizard's head.

"I know of you…BOTH OF YOU!" The wizard stated out with his overly booming voice speaking out. "PRrussfruvhhmmm…." Flames were shot out to nearly cover his head while he spoke. "Sam & Max, of the Freelance Police?" The Wizard exclaimed in pronouncing not only the duos' names, but their job career as well.

"Wooh, this guy is really good in knowing his stuff?" Max stated out surprised to hear that the Great Oz knew all this before they said a word?

"Makes you wonder if he can read our minds, or in the least, my alone?" Sam shrug off to state that if the wizard reads minds, then Max is out…no one can figure out what the hyper-active rabbit thinks, plus they don't really wanna know either.

"QIUET!" The Wizard snapped off against the Freelance Police making useless chatter before him. "PRrusfruvhhmm…." Flames were shot off from the spot to get attention, but…

"Nah, I think he's getting the gossip around town?" Max waved off in thinking that the wizard heard the news from folks talking it around town.

"Well that's the understatement?" Sam puzzled to think that such an occasion isn't far off to say?

"SILENCE!" The wizard yelled out again, as he was sounding madder now? "PRrussgrufvhmmm…." More flames that surrounded the wizard's head went off, but no reaction from those he spoke to?

"Maybe he's got them hidden cameras in the room?" Max stated from trying to look around while not seeing from his worried friends in what trouble the duo are causing?

"That wouldn't be the first time?" Sam remarked off in knowing that is so 'cliche' to do things like that, but as usual, the copper duo miss what's really going on.

"I…WANT YOU BOTH…TO…." The Wizard spoke while their was rubbling noises being heard, and not to pleasant ones to hear by the upsetting tone he's speaking with. "PRusugruvhmmm…." Then without warning, the entire thrown was literally lighting up with flames of an angry atmosphere. "SHUT IIiiiiIIIT!….." That very loud booming voice that spread all over the room had even caught the ponies and Cathy's group to flinch in fear.

"Yikes!" Max yelped in surprise to seeing how ticked off this wizard was, just cause the copper duo were chatting on other things and forgot about him?

"Ten four, Max?" Sam responded with the same freaked out face, now they 'really' got this wizard to lose his head at them, no pun intended?

"Now hear me!?" The wizard stated in a mighty demanding voice to be heard. "Prrugruvhmmm…" There were more flames shooting out from where his head was before continuing. "You wish to see the request of the girl you travel with, gets granted?" The floating head was not far off, as he knew that the request the Freelance Police has, is about helping Cathy Smith.

"Well that's part of it?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in acknowledging that the wizard was right about 'that' stuff said.

"The other is…." Max was almost about to say concerning their ride, the Desoto, when he got cut….

"You both wish for such a thing! You nitwitted, reckless, underhandedly buffoons!" The Wizard remarked off to say while also adding some insult to injury about the copper duos behavior.

"You forgot to add Insane, Crazy, and just plain Loopy in that department of insulting us!" Max oddly added to remind the floating head to add a few more things to the list about the Freelance Police, while it was mostly about the rabbit, but he wanted to share with his partner to, oh boy?

"Now I think what you said Max, is much worst then what this guy did?" Sam had a frowny face while shaking it left and right, Max ended up making themselves be known as things way worst then what the wizard said about them?

"If that is all you have to say…." Oz stated off with a dry tone that was calm at first at the moment. "PRrusgrufhvmm…." Then all three flames shot out from where the head was floating and when it was cleared? "THEN…STAND ASIDE!" The Wizard of Oz bellowed out a loud yell in shouting against the Freelance Police to leave where they stand before him. "Wrususfruvhhmmm…." Then a sudden gust of wind picked up before the duo that was making Sam & Max feel like the head was trying to blow his breath against them.

That much made the Freelance Police try to push against the wind, but got blown over and rolled back up against Cathy's group?

"Errrugh, And You!?" The wizard's voice spoke off loudly in speaking to the only one left of the group not picked yet. "PRrusufruvhmmm…" More flames shot up from where the thrown was that about covered the wizard's floating head. "Lion child called Danny!" Oz spoke in wanting the next person to come forth was Danny, as he demanded that the lion kid come next from Cathy's group.

"Ohohohoh noohohoh?" Danny was yelping with fear, he was up next to meet this very mighty and very scary wizard now? The group pushed their frighten friend forward who pointed up at the floating head and flaky fires surrounding the spot?

"Prrussfruvhmmm…." The flames shot up over the floating head of the wizard to look demeaning. "Weeeeellll?" The wizard bellowed out in wanting Danny to speak out that of which he wants to say?

Danny looked up in pointing to the mighty wizard, and then his scared face was changed to….a stump goof expression? When he closed his eyes, what happened next was surprising cause…Danny fell backwards on the ground; he fainted?

"Ooohhh?" Cathy yelped from when she and the others looked to see what has happened to Danny? "Ohhh no Danny?" Cathy yelped again in checking her friend while the others bend down to see if there was anything wrong?

"Goodness, the poor dear fainted?" Rarity spoke from using some of her horn's magic to wipe a wet rag over Danny's forehead to help the lion kid wake up a bit?

"Like we haven't seen some folks faint when they try talking to 'this' guy?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes off from looking to her friends and at the fainted Danny body that this could have happened to anyone else that got cold feet in facing this scary head figure appearance of the Great Oz.

"Haah?" Cathy turned her sights on the floating head before her. "Huagh-haah?" She took another deep breath and seem to be changing her expression from scared, to angry? "You outta be a shame of yourself?" Cathy spoke off with a stern expressed face in saying this to the wizard while Chris & Twilight helped to rub Danny's right paw to get him to wake up. "Frightening Danny like that when he came to you for help?" Cathy scolded the wizard for his rudeness that out of them, he had to be rude when Danny was the most scared and really tried to be brave to get his wish answered.

"Huuagh!" Twilight Sparkle gasped in what she and the others heard, Cathy didn't just….?

"She talked back?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a shock face that the alien girl actually was scolding the great wizard?

"Now dat's really asking for trouble?" Applejack slapped her left hoof on her forehead, the only brave folk that do that are real fools, or in this case, the Freelance Police.

"Oh, he's going to lose his temper at us now?" Fluttershy yelp to duck behind her friends, afraid to see the wizard begin to lose his temper out at them because of what they did.

"Prususfruvhmm…." More flames bursted out from the thrown, and they covered the head. "SILENCE!" The Wizard's voice snapped off in demanding that Cathy cease her tone. "Whipper-Snapper!" At that point, Cathy yelp up on the ground instead of kneeling, as she and her friends were now looking a bit scared at the wizard's tone…well except for the Freelance Police.

"Oh yeah, then what do you got to call me and Sam here?" Max snapped in demanding to know what this 'all high and mighty' wizard got to say to the Freelance Police.

"PRrusufruvhmmm…." More flames shot off from where the Wizard's floating head was before having an answer to respond to what Max wanted out of it. "DUMBBELLS!" That yell blew enough air to make the Freelance Police's arms and backs lean a bit, even after it cease, they were stuck with stump scared expressions?

"You had to ask the question, Knuckle-Head?" Sam remarked with a stern face at what his partner had to go and do here.

"The Beneficent Oz!" As Oz spoke from the flashing flames covering his face, he said something from mentioning himself. "Has Every Intention Of Granting Your Requests!" The floating head appeared and spoke that he 'will' grant the request of the group that have come seeking his aid.

This news surprised everyone into a stump state, even the ponies & Freelance Police were baffled? The Great Wizard of Oz, who at first was very mean and rude, is going to grant their request?

"What's that?" Danny spoke out from waking up suddenly during the middle of this confusion? "What he just say?" Asked again from almost seeing from the blank reactions of the group, that the wizard said something unbelievable? "Hugh? What he say?" Danny asked with a smile, as that was spread to the entire group while helping the lion kid up. Cathy giggled for joy, hearing this has brought her smile on her face.

"The wizard said he grant our request?" Fluttershy stated with a smile coming on her face, the wizard has decided to grant their request after all.

"Yippy! Maybe we jump to conclusion too fast here?" Pinkie Pie cheered in seeing that they really shouldn't have judged this guy when he said he was going to help them out now.

"I don't know yee-all? Something about this don't sit down right?" Applejack spoke with a stern expression while rubbing her chin with a hoof, something about the change in the atmosphere seem a little…off, but why?

"But First!?" The Wizard spoke with a gentle wise tone in interrupting this happy moment with something else to say. "You Most Prove Yourselves Worthy?" The great wizard exclaimed something that while everyone was happy, they paid close attention. "By Performing A 'Very' Small Task?" This got all their faces to seem kinda confused, that they'll get their request done after performing some task for the wizard?

"That's all, a small favor for a favor? Well that does sound a little fair I suppose?" Rarity spoke from a smiling sign of relief, once that's done, their job is complete, right?

"Well I'm having a hard time believing but…?" Twilight Sparkle spoke from finding this a 'little' unsettling, but needed to clarify it. "Just what is this small task you want from us?" The smart pony asked in feeling oddly strange in what 'little favor' they had to perform before the wizard could grant all their request, just like that?

"PRrussufruvhmm….." The flames from the thrown lit up to cover the floating head of Oz before he spoke. "Bring Me 'The Broomstick', Of The Witch Of The West!" The mere mentioning of that 'witch' & 'west' part made the group kinda trembled a bit, and not from the flashing flames from the wizard's fires going up? "The Demigoddess Of Witchcraft Herself! The Queen Of Darkness!….Hecate!" The wizard stated clearly that the only evil witch left, Hecate, he wanted something of hers.

"You really mean…." Max was about to say who the wizard meant, only to be cut off.

"Max, he already said most of the things we usual cover?" Sam told his partner that the known wizard already went off stating the title names Hecate has earned.

"Oh, well, never mind then?" Max responded in hearing this before shrugging off his shoulders that he decided to not bother with the already told details.

"But-but-but-but if we do that?" Sammy spoke with quite a lot of hesitation in shaking her left hand's axe in what the wizard was asking? "We have to kill her to get it? The-the broomstick she carries?" The girl made of tin stated in fear of what she and the others knew that had to be done? To even take the broomstick from Hecate, they have to kill her in order to make that task be successful?

"Right! Cause then she be trying to steal it back?" Pinkie Pie nodded in stating about if they don't get rid of Hecate, she'll come after them and the stolen broomstick?

"That's not helping, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight muttered between her teeth in trying to tell her friend that they shouldn't get anything like that on the mind.

"Bring Me Her Broomstick!" Oz stated out once again while his head was seemingly vanishing into the misty clouds? "Prrussfurvhmm…." More flames shot out above the head that was making him harder to see. "And I Shall Grant Your Requests!" With that done, just like magic, the Wizard's very floating head vanished from thin air? "You have killed the Witch of the East!…Now, all that remains is the one in the West!" The Wizard of Oz declared out that if Cathy could have bested one witch, she can do the same, though the alien girl along with her friends had some…doubts? "Now….Go….!" From the tiny force tone to the very nervous group, the wizard wants them to leave and perform the task he has given them.

"I told you all dat there was somethin' not right here?" Applejack sternly scolded her friends to point her hoof out that she knew that something like this would come out.

"Okay, we get it?" Rainbow Dash signed with a rolled eye expression, they get that the apple-picking farmer pony was right about this whole thing.

"Well if we go to the Witch of the West, then West is where we have to go? Um, if you're alright with that logic?" Fluttershy spoke a bit shy, but stated her opinion on how to get to Hecate's place, by going to her territory, the West land of Oz.

"But-but….." Danny tried to say something about this part of the deal task handed to them by the Wizard. "But what if she kills us first?" Danny lifted his hands up one at a time to ask the wizard with a very nervous tone in what happens if Hecate kills them before they even complete the task of stealing the witch's broomstick?

"Haugh! That's right?" Rarity nearly flinched, if they go into such dangers, what's to say they can be sure that they'll get out alive? "You must have a way to save us if that were to happen, right?" The white unicorn wanted very much for a 'yes' to that answer, however…

"PRruusfruvhhmm…." Suddenly, more flames shot out from where the thrown spot was along with it being blended with the large smoke cloud for extra effect. "I…SAID….GOOooooo!" The Wizard's strictly tone voice snapped out loudly in wanting the group to go and do the task NOW, no delays or questions about it.

"WOhohohohohoho?" Danny yelped from jumping up from hearing the wizard make such a roaring demand that made him flinch. "Hohohohohaaauugh?" Danny was seen running from the flames towards the doors left open while Chris lost his balance, fell on his back, Sammy helped keep Cathy company, the ponies yelped, but watched out for Toto and the Freelance Police…ROASTED MARSHMALLOWS IN THE OVER WORKING FLAMES? (Don't ask?) "Wuffhm-wuffhvm, Ruffvhm-rrufvhmm…." Danny was seen running down the hallway as fast as his little strength in his legs could do it to get away from the scary wizard. "WAAAUUUGGhhhhh!" Then Danny charged over, made a sharp turn near a window before making a loud screaming wail. "CLASSruvhhmm…./CLAsspuvhmm…." And then he dive right at the window, broke it to pieces and fell right on the ground?

Back with the gang, after a while to catch up with their scared lion friend, they made it outside the front doors where Danny laid in wait in hiding behind the walls.

"Oh, this is terrible?" Cathy spoke from feeling that her heart has just about broken down now. "Gauhughughmm…?" Even the poor girl, she can't be tough forever in seeing the hopeless odds against her. "I can't believe he won't do anything for us?" Cathy whined off while holding Toto close to her who licked the alien girl's face in feeling the tension effecting her so miserably?

"Not unless we get that broomstick from Hecate?" Chris shrug off his shoulders in seeing that the only way the wizard can help, is by getting that 'certain' broomstick.

"But to do that, she have to kill Hecate?" Sammy stated off with a problem, that one broomstick belongs to Hecate herself, and she's no easy witch to handle either, especially for Cathy's sake?

"But nobody knows the Witch of the West's weakness? They say she's practically unbeatable?" Twilight Sparkle made a protest that going up against Hecate now without knowing her weaknesses is just foolish on their part?

"And while Cathy did rid of Ta-She, the Witch of the East, Hecate is in another class all together?" Rarity stated that even the Wicked Witch of the West is far worst then that of her sister of the East.

"Then stand back, I'll have another talking to the wizard!" Max pushed aside the group to approach the double doors of the palace.

"Not without me Max! Time we have another discussion debate about that request?" Sam declared off with a serious and determined expression, as both officers of Freelance laws reentered the palace.

"That's right you guys, give that guy a piece of your minds!" Rainbow Dash cheered with a pump hoof in the air, the Freelance Police are gonna talk some new sense into the Great Wizard of Oz.

"Right, show him that you're not gonna take this laying down!" Pinkie Pie also joined in to cheer in seeing that they aren't licked yet to take on this dangerous quest.

"Oh, those guys are braver then we thought?" Danny spoke from standing up in seeing how brave, determine, and courageous the Freelance Police are. Kinda makes the lion kid jealous that he don't got something like that?

"I guess they can do it if they try?" Fluttershy spoke from a little hopeful tone in her voice, maybe Sam & Max can get the wizard to either change his mind or offer them some kinda aid?

The gang heard noises from the open broken window that Danny came crashing through from? By the sounds of it, the Freelance Police reentered the thrown room where the Wizard is located in, a few dramatic noises before things went under way?

"Alright Buddy! We gotta talk this whole 'small task' job!" Sam's sternly voice spoke in trying to talk about the discussion they had earlier.

"And we're not budging from here until you give us a better deal then this!?" Max's voice snapped off to point off in stating the duo won't go anywhere until that debate is settled.

"This case is suicide unless you've given account of our hundred percent survival!" Sam's voice debated off in reminding this powerful wizard about the group's survival rate when going up against the Witch of the West all on their own.

"And if not, we're gonna give you a piece of our minds, Fat-Head!" Max remarked out from his voice that if this wasn't solved, the Freelance Police would do something about it, and insulted the wizard's appearance for the personal touch.

"RAAUURRARRrrrughhh!" There was a loud roaring, deep wailing voice that sounded like the Wizard of Oz, and in a not to very happy mood?

"CLASspfruvhmmm.../BOOmmgruvhmmm.../BAamgruvhhmmm…." Then there was a bunch of scary noises from flames shot, explosive sounds along with gale breezes?

"WAAUUGGHHh-AAAAAhhhhh…" There were two screams that were heard from inside that the ones outside recognized. "CLAspfruvhmm…." Then from out the second window came dog and rabbit shape imagines which were the Freelance Police? "Clumpvhmm…." And their landing on the heads didn't help much from what has happened to them?

"So much for discussing our debated case to get out of that request?" Sam remarked off from seeing that part of re-discussion ended in failure?

"Note to self in the future, don't tick off a guy that's bodiless that's a powerful wizard?" Max randomly exclaimed to him and Sam on what to watch out for in the future? "What with the flames, the thunder, the wind?" While he and Sam were getting up, Max described the many elements the duo gotten pass through that the wizard dished out?

"Okay, well, looks like we got only one choice?" Twilight Sparkle spoke with a dry tone in seeing that their chances to change the wizard's mind was left out of the question. "Cathy I know you don't want to do this, but maybe this can help give you confidence?" The smart pony tried to look towards the alien girl that felt somewhat scared and afraid about what's going to happen now with something to cheer her up. "Just know we're here for you, so if we all work together, we can make the impossible, possible?" Twilight encourage Cathy to know that with her group of friends by her side, they can help do this dangerous task.

"You…mean that?" Cathy spoke a bit slowly from rubbing off one last tear from her eye, almost starting to sound hopeful again?

"My teacher, Princess Celestia told me to believe that she and Luna would be free from Ta-She, and you gave me the hope when it came true." Twilight Sparkle spoke with a renewed smile on her face, knowing if not for Cathy's involvement, those she cared for might be trapped forever in imprisonment by the deceased Witch of the East.

Cathy smiled to hear such a thing, it was nice to know that she did something nice to help someone in need.

"Why yes, if not for you, I still be on the crow's nest in the corn field?" Chris spoke in getting the idea of what's happening while also telling Cathy of how she helped him out.

"And if not for you, I still be rusted?" Sammy spoke in feeling cheery too in knowing that Cathy helped her out when not a lot of other people have taken the time to see where she was?

"And you did help make me not be so scared, to be friends with you?" Danny spoke from feeling somewhat sheepish in seeing that if he hadn't meant Cathy or the others, he might not have had many friends to give him…'some' courageous hope?

"There honey, you see dat? You helped them kritters get some hope in their lives." Applejack nodded with a smile to point her left hoof at those that Cathy had meant gave them something to live for and not be stuck where they once were?

"Applejack's right, hope brings a smile on your frowny-frown, frown's a-lot face!?" Pinkie Pie responded with a cheery perceptive outlook on their situation…from her perky personality.

"I feel better with a smile when my friends are with me." Fluttershy nodded with a little smile, though shy, was still happy to be of some help to her friends.

"So Cathy, wanna have a little more help from us?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in seeing how hearing all those that are with Cathy to aid her on this task, if this cheered the alien girl up a bit.

"I say, I'm glad to have friends as out of this world like you guys." Cathy spoke with her smile at least pasted on her face to seeing how lucky she is to have such good company.

"WRaauff-Wruff!" Toto barked from wanting to get some attention on himself too if Cathy also included him.

"And Toto too!" Cathy petted her little dog in assuring the little guy that she hadn't forgotten about him.

"Aww, does that mean we don't count?" Max whines out a bit in not hearing anything about him or Sam being included by Cathy?

"Max, I told you, we're the extras that are supporting Cathy in this." Sam reminded his dense partner that they were already counted for from the beginning.

"Hmm-hmm, don't threat, I still like you both to keep me company till we get home? Freelance Police?" Cathy held a little giggle in seeing how silly the Freelance Police were being. They helped her out before arriving in the Land of Oz, and are the ones that willingly helped her out in some cases before hand.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Sam spoke with a smile in seeing how nice Cathy was giving them some credit for their deeds.

"About as sweet as a bear kissing a bee's hive for tasting their honey gets?" Max responded off with an odd little statement that left some wondering what he even meant?

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam shook his head at another of Max's randomly chosen antics to be put into the picture.

"Oh yeah! Let's go get us a witch!" Rainbow Dash pumped out her right hoof in making a cheer out in wanting this group to come along and get themselves going here.

With that, everyone ran away from the palace where the Wizard stays. Cathy, her traveling group of Oz friends, ponies, even the Freelance Police, have got to complete this task to get their requested wishes in. Take Hecate's broomstick, and then the wizard will grant their wishes without delay. Of course, that's gonna be a problem in it's own making to take on the greatest evil in Oz? So lets hope the gang are gonna be up to this large task that is at hands here?

"Hay!" Iron Will suddenly came into the picture, as he took noticed that there was one broken window while the other had a large dog and rabbit features on it? "Who's gonna pay for the broken windows?" The minotaur asked from seeing the damaged broken glass windows? Since the gang left, he can't ask Cathy's group to pay up, so it looks like he'll have to fix this? "Ohhh, You make me lose, I blow my fuse!" The minotaur spoke one of his assertive sayings before going into the city to buy some replacement glasses for the wizard's windows.

**VISION NOTE:** The assertive sayings that Iron Will quotes are the stuff from 'Putting Your Hoof Down' episode from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series.

The display of Pinkie Pie's color turning gray to her mane & tail deflating like a balloon is a shown prove sign when she gets depressed and/or really sad about something that efforts her hard. Changing from being perky and silly happy to a more gloomier of herself, has been used in many story vers. to even todays topic.

The quote line "Didn't See That One Coming?" has been a famous liner used in the Johnny Test TV Series.

The lines where Oz knows of where the girl that came to Oz really originated from, was used in other novel and film series along with the Japan/English version that came to America. Even the explanation about the Witch of the West being the last evil witch can be found in the earlier statement quotes.

The extra scene after the Lion jumps out of the window, where scenes used from the Tom & Jerry version in the Wizard Of Oz film. After all, using two additional comedians to create more humor fits perfectly in using such an extended scene.

Oh boy, now this was a **VISION** I couldn't help but laugh myself off at how funny and good it was. Truly now, the VISION-KING can surprise himself once in a while at what he can create at times. Now if you believed the fun was good here, get ready for what happens when the group have to enter the territory of Hecate's dominion? And there is plenty of action here, from unexpected encounters from…WOLVES…to CROWS….to WARRIORS? You can **IN-VISION** it all, and the surprises of 'What' to expect shall be left in the dark until the time of posting is here? And as we may know, when the last straw is broken, Hecate will send forth her own 'unique' army fliers to capture those she seeks? Oh, what kinda stuff are we gonna see that there is so much action going on here, and yet tragedy strikes without a word…? Hey, we'll just have to be patient and wait to see how it all goes down. And you'll get a laughing kick out of the surprises I have cooked up for the next chapter, so….stay tune now?


	15. Chapter 15 Enter: Witch's Territory?

Author Note: Let me say, that many of you, my loyal followers and viewers, will find this chapter OFF THE CHARTS! That's right, **ENVISION** this in anyway you can, more then the center of this came from the Japanese American series of the Wizard Of Oz version. The "King Of VISION" has done much to figure out ways to squeeze the two separate entities together, and here they are! Once you've seen this, it'll be something to **VISUALIZE** in more ways then one, considering how much is different from the original film, I know? But then again, that's what will make this story more exciting, the unexpected surprises with twist that's sweet to see. So now, sit back and prepare to enjoy the work here to a new degree that is 'long' and 'full' of hidden surprises. Some of you that are fans of the characters appearing here may even be surprised by what 'else' is going to pop up in this chapter? So we shall wait and see it, for the chartings done, now lets see the work now….kay?

**Chapter 15) Enter: Witch's Territory?**

The entire scenery changes to where there is misty skies above with no light shinning down, from before the dark & creepy forest that you don't wanna get lost in? There were even wooden statures of creepy face monsters in certain center spots? "Grugrugrugaaarugh!" Even weirder noises of some screeching bird was heard that made the place least hospitable to anyone that came? "CReeiiimmm-Crriimmm….." And the weird noises just grew a bit more while the screen zoomed away from the creepy stature tree place? Soon there is a creepy sign with the top figure looking like a ghost's head with drawn white eyes, nose and mouth. But the boards on it had a hand pointing above the other with a message. The first said 'Haunted Forest, Witches Castle 1 Mile' & below the second board read 'I'd Turn Back If I Were You!' label on it.

It was at this point, where we see Cathy's group entering the forest scene, and some well prepared? Cathy had her basket in her left arm, Chris held some MBC tiny blaster gun & some walking stick in his left hand, Danny held a large net in his right hand & a large metal mallet in the other hand, Sammy still held her axe in the left hand, but the right one held a giant monkey-wrench, and as for Toto, he just appeared as he was. The Mane Six carried only a fewest of things, Applejack with a lasso rope, Rarity had in her pouch some diamond gem stones, Pinkie Pie was rolling a blue cannon of her's label 'Party Cannon', Twilight had a few magical books with some spells in them in her pouch, Rainbow Dash held some kinda nunchuck weapon in her hooves, while Fluttershy held some cans of pepper spray in her pouch? As for the Freelance Police, they pretty much had lots of money to pay off for the group's defensive needs in Emerald City, the duo even managed to get some guns like their own back in hand. Once they were stocked up in some material for defense usage, they traveled to the land of the West, where Hecate is station at.

"Have I ever said how glad I am we found that Discount Stuff Store that we got all these beauties in hand?" Max praised out in being so glad to hold a gun again, since Hecate melted the copper duos last batch?

"Enough that I'm surprise we 'did' manage to stumble upon it, now keep quiet so we're not discovered to easily?" Sam exclaimed to respond to his partner before hushing the rabbit up while in enemy territory.

As the group was cautiously walking through the forest in trying to watch where they go, they see something? From the corner of their eyes, they noticed the sign post board from earlier and goes over to inspect it?

"What's it say?" Pinkie Pie asked in being curious about this strange sign that stands before them?

"It says, Witches Castle, 1 Mile?" Fluttershy read the addressed label, they're almost to the witch's castle now?

"But there's more?" Danny pointed out, as he was reading what else was there. "I turn back if I was you?" Danny read the latter message that the others were seeing, this appeared to be a warning? "Okay then?" Danny nodded, and was about to turn away like the sign said, however? Chris and Sammy were in the middle of their friend to grab his arms to pull the cowardly lion kid back in line, much to Cathy & the others noticing this. Danny saw the group shook their heads 'no' that they are not turning back.

"Sorry fella? But, we come too far to turn back now!" Applejack sternly scolded Danny to not let his fears control him now.

"Applejack's right, we've got to face whatever that horrible witch throws at us?" Rarity nobly stated with a serious expression that they must face the dangers. "Although my diamonds are more for accessories then violence?" The fashion-stylist pony stated from second thoughts, much to Applejack and Rainbow Dash roll their eyes at their friend for choosing something that's pretty, but might not be so 'effective' in a fight?

"Try maybe making your lion's snarl roar sounds, maybe they can give you some bravery?" Twilight Sparkle offered with a little smile, an idea to help Danny be a little more brave?

"Yeah, after all, lions are king of beast, you should have that hands down!?" Rainbow Dash responded with a cocky smile that for Danny, he should be scaring the bad guys, not the other way around.

"Well…I'll give it a shot?" Danny muttered out a bit nervous, but he'll try if his friends have some belief in him?

"That's the spirit!" Sam waved out his left arm in cheering for Danny going for the goal now.

"Right, now make with the noise, Danny!" Max responded with a nod before pointing an index finger up in wanting to hear that lion's roar.

"BwahhHrrughmmm….?" Danny let off a moony whine cry in seeing he couldn't escape from this? "Grugraaa-FRuughpvmmm…." Danny made a few more noises in trying to sound like a fearsome lion that he is. "Grugrugurrruu-RRruvfruvhmm…." Danny made another snarly sound while they all moved cautiously through the forest while being on any alert.

"See, don't you feel a lot more better?" Pinkie Pie spoke in cheering for the deed Danny's doing, and he was afraid, how silly that was to think…..

"BRUWwvhmm….." Suddenly, a loud squawk noise caught the gang's attention to stop to see something? "GrugrugARugraugraugh!" They were night owls, but black as their feathers were, their red eyes seem to gaze at the trespassers?

"Hugh?" Cathy yelped a bit, never seeing such scary creatures before in her life, not even alien?

"Those are the second creepiest things I ever saw?" Max stated off from seeing those owls and their red eyes?

"What was the first?" Cathy asked the little rabbit in not knowing what the first thing was?

"Larne, our huge fan, and let's end it at that!?" Max made a frowny and dry face when he mentioned a person he and Sam never did like much?

"Truer words were never spoken." Sam shook his head with his hands on his waist, feeling that what was said was very true.

Then while the others were distracted by the weird owls, Danny tried to sneak off, if not for Chris and Sammy catching on quickly.

"Grugrugruarugruagh…." More of those weird bird squawk sounds are heard even while the others try to get Danny from not running from them.

"Waahahah, WAHAHAAaaahhh!" Danny was running his feet in the air since he was lifted by both Chris and Sammy while making groany cries. "WAahahah-Hauahgaaugh?" This lion kid was acting like such a friady cat, the others were almost starting to understand in knowing where they are? "Oh no! OH, no, no, no! Wahahauagh-aaaugh?" Danny was complaining out to be let go and not go to someplace he really didn't wanna go?

"Criipvhm-criiphvm…." More chipping and chirping noises were heard from birds that got the others attention back over at the tree?

"Waauaughauaaagh?" Danny still was wailing to whine out against his struggles in the two members of his group. "WAaaugh-Waaugh, haaugh-haaaugh?" When Sammy & Chris stopped, they along with Danny saw what Cathy & the others saw above?

"Crripvhmm, CRrrriivphmm…." There were creepy buzzards with glowing red eyes, staring at the group that entered the creepy forest.

"I do believe there are spooks around here?" Chris stated out to Danny while holding his MBC blaster in his right hand, unsure where danger might come from?

"That's ridiculous?" Sammy exclaimed to Chris while near Cathy in stating that such a fact is impossible. "Spooks, really?" The girl made of tin replied off in finding that silly to be heard? "That's just silly, you guys?" Sammy exclaimed to her friends for believing such wise tales?

"Yeah, I have to agree to that!" Rainbow Dash responded in feeling that debated statement is very true.

"Rainbow, nobody said we couldn't believe in things, even if they aren't there?" Applejack signed in trying to tell her friend to not be thinking this was silly to not expect the unexpected?

At this moment, Danny and Chris kept their wits about them in looking around for anything that might surprise them, even after hearing Sammy say they shouldn't make a fuss about it?

"Don't-don't you believe in spooks, Sammy?" Danny pointed to Sammy in asking puzzled that this girl made of tin wasn't feeling nervous or nothing about the idea of spooks lying around?

"Noo!" Sammy strongly exclaimed with a serious expression that she doesn't believe such things before her cautiously on guard friends. "Why don't I…Oooohhh?" Just as Sammy was about to make a stated remark about not believing the idea, she was cut off because…her body ended up floating in the air?

"Oooohhhh?" Cathy yelped her hands over her mouth when she and the others looked up at what's happening to Sammy?

"Waaugh-WAaauuugh!" Danny yelped his hands to his face in being afraid from watching what was happening to Sammy too?

"Looky there! Sammy's flying?" Pinkie Pie pointed in seeing that their friend was taking to the skies.

"But without wings?" Fluttershy questioned off that Sammy was up in the air without something to fly with?

"I dare say, that's almost impossible?" Rarity stated off in seeing this as an impossible feat?

"Where's she going?" Twilight Sparkle asked in not seeing where Sammy is going from being lifted up in the air?

"Oouughaaooh? Sammy" Cathy gasped out to hold her arms up in wanting Sammy to come back to them.

"Up there, it's a bird…no a plane, no it's….?" Max pointed up while making a familiar quote of guesses on what's above their view.

"It's Sammy, genius? And here she comes!" Sam remarked in telling his partner this while noticing what's happening with Sammy now?

"Oooohhhhh?" Cathy let out another gasp from what she and the others were soon seeing something about to happen?

"Wuaghh-Aaauugh?" Danny yelped to shield his eyes from seeing what was bond to happen next?

"Clusprusvhmm, Clrusfruvhmm…." Sammy fell right on the ground, her clanking tin body made noises while her axe and wrench fell across the floor of the dirt. It wasn't long before Cathy, Chris, the ponies and Freelance Police came to check up on their friend?

"Hmmm….?" Toto let out a whine from seeing this, as that looked harmful to poor Sammy the Tinwoman.

"Ohhohohh?" Chris yelped from inspecting Sammy while he, Cathy & the ponies helped her up a bit. "Oh, are you alright Sammy?" Chris asked in wondering if the girl made of tin was not damaged?

"Ohhh, you're not hurt, are you Sammy?" Cathy asked a bit with concerns if Sammy was hurt from the fall?

"Just…a little bang up, is all?" Sammy responded a bit dazed for a moment, that fall did a little shake motion to her, but she's still fine at this moment.

"What was dat you said earlier, Rainbow?" Applejack looked to Rainbow Dash with a dry face in reminding her of what this cow girl said before hand.

"Fine, so there 'are' possibly spooks here, happy?" Rainbow sign in defeat while letting Applejack rub this in the dare-devil pony's face.

"But what caused her to go up?" Fluttershy asked from looking up in the empty air that had made Sammy float in the first palce?

"Maybe some puppet strings, that works?" Pinkie Pie asked from looking around for anything resembling puppet strings?

"True, but they are hard to be seen by such thin design?" Rarity spoke in agreeing that such a trick would be hard to notice?

"More like a wicked witch play?" Twilight Sparkle sternly stated that this smelt like Hecate's magic at work, the witch is never known for such childish antics like puppet string plots?

"So much for the stealth approach through the forest? And to think, it took saying 'we don't believe' to blow our cover?" Max shrug off his shoulders in seeing that thanks to rhetorically stating about the 'spook' subject, they might not keep their sneaky stealth plan through the forest for long?

"That merchant that sold us this stuff, warned that Hecate's magic in this forest would alert her of intruders, somehow?" Sam nods in stating that when they got their supplies and weapons to go against Hecate, the merchant warned them of such dangers. Now they are seeing that such warnings are coming true if they had learn to listen?

"I do believe in spooks? I do believe in spooks?" Danny held his tail's end, closed his eyes and was muttering a chant. "I do, I do, I do, I do, I….do!" Danny was doing this in hoping that by saying this, whatever happen to Sammy won't happen to him?

At this time, we see Hecate with her winged dog minions in her chambers. They are watching the crystal ball that shows them images of what is happening just outside.

"I do believe in spooks! I do believe in spooks! I do believe in spooks!" Danny spoke out from his image in the crystal ball from what happened to Sammy earlier? "I do, I do, I do, I do, I….do!" Danny finished off his chanting work in hoping that will clear the forest from doing anything harmful to him while unaware, that he and the others were being watched.

"Ah-ha, you'll believe in more then that before I'm finished with you!" Hecate laughed off at Danny's reaction before the lion kid's image showed him covering his scared face before the crystal ball's image faded from what's happening. "At last, I got that girl right where I want her!?" Hecate exclaimed with gleam joy in being pleased to see that at last, Cathy's group has saved her the trouble of going after them.

"Yes, let's not forget those buffoons? The Freelance Police!?" The first dog minion exclaimed in reminding his mistress of the two coppers of the dog and rabbit the witch wants revenge against.

"And that little group of ponies traveling with them? The Mane Six?" The second dog minion also pointed out how Hecate wants to make an example of those little six ponies that dare stand against her.

"Well now, it's time to call in your cousins?" Hecate made a sly smile before waving her hands against the crystal ball to cast a spell. "Magic crystal ball, show me the Timberwolves, where they are!?" The wicked witch commanded that she be shown where the wolves in question she seek can be found.

"Frsusuvhmmm…." The crystal ball flashes with it's magic glow, as it begins to show some fearsome looking creatures? They look like different brown color wolves, but their features are different from looking more…wooden, had antlers and their tails were basic wooden shape figures, but the most part was their glowing emerald eyes with green leaf eyebrows. These were diffidently the ones called Timberwolves for a reason by their name.

"I command you, go to those that enter my dominion, finish all by the girl with the ruby slippers and bring her here!" Hecate issued her command over these creatures to attack the others, but to bring back Cathy…alive. "Do you understand me?" The witch made a sly smirk in wanting to be certain these wolves got the picture.

"WOoowwoouuhhh!" The Timberwolves made a howling noise, as they all heard the order and understood it fully.

"Now Go!" Hecate wailed off her hands over herself in demanding these wolves go chase their prey.

"Aruff-ruff, AWrrooooo!" With that, the Timberwolves howled before rushing off to encounter with those of Cathy's group. Hecate smiled again before changing the crystal ball's image to show her and her dog minions what shall happen to the group coming after her.

Soon, we are seeing Cathy's group within the forest, being cautious to watch out for anything. After Sammy's last incident, the group had to be more careful, unaware though…that there was a low howling noise in the distance that their ears could not pick up yet?

"Well I'm not sure if that witch knows we're here yet?" Chris stated off to Sammy in giving his best opinion of the matter if Hecate knows they've arrived?

"Well I got a sneaky suspicion? Evil witches are sneaky that way?" Sammy exclaimed from her own opinion about witches that are evil tend to do things like that.

"Arrwoooooohhhh!" Suddenly, there were more louder howling noises heard that caught a certain lion kid's attention.

"Hugh?" Danny yelped a bit to his senses when he heard the howling noises? "Hey! Something's coming?" Danny exclaimed from looking forward, some how hearing and knowing where the direction of the noise came from?

"Say what?" Applejack asked with a skeptical eye, they don't see nothing but forest & forest creatures?

"Where? Where? Where is it?" Pinkie Pie asked a couple of questions of wondering that answer? "Sniff-sniff…whooh!, and what's that distinctly foul breath smell?" The pink pony woofed off her head in what her nosie smelt was…dark green mist air, what does this mean?

"Where is it, Danny?" Sammy asked Danny in wondering where the noise was coming from since the others don't know?

"There!" Danny pointed before the gang in knowing that's the direction?

"AWrroooowwhhmm…." More howling noises are made from that far distance that only a few animals could hear?

"Hugh?" The others responded from hearing the noise a bit, Danny was right?

"What's coming, Danny?" Rarity asked the lion kid if he knew what was coming for them?

"Can't tell? But it sounds like thunder?" Danny responded while leaning down on the ground to get a better look and understanding at what's ahead of the gang?

"But there's no dark cloud in the sky?" Rainbow Dash pointed up from noticing there are no dark clouds to show signs of thunder or even lightning?

"Well, except for the little ones, but they can't make thunder?" Fluttershy spoke shyly in thinking the same thing, but on a different note.

"One thing's sure, they're coming fast?" Danny declared out a conclusion, whatever is coming is approaching the group real fast.

"And that foul breath smell is getting stronger? Pee-u?" Pinkie Pie held her snot in not liking the smell of that dark green mist in the air; seriously, why was it there?

"Ohhh?" Cathy responded from looking a bit pass a tree to see where the noise was more likely coming from? Weird enough was that it was also where the strange smelling mist was originating from too?

"Let me take a look, guys?" Sammy stated when she came up near Cathy's spot by a tall hill of dirt with a tree growing from it. "Let's see?" Sammy tried to look around like a mounty ranger, scouting for anything to be seen?

"Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy, perhaps you can help by watching what's above the forest?" Twilight Sparkle looked to Rainbow & Fluttershy in thinking they may need an aerial supporter from above if they can't see from below?

"Got it!" The two pegasus responded before taking flight up into the air.

"If danger's a coming, then I 'welcome' thee!" Max exclaimed like a poet while bringing his gun up into the game.

"Always one for the action, a Max?" Sam shook his head in stating another of his partner's antic behavior.

"Well, any luck? Is it the witch Hecate?" Chris asked with suspense on his expression in wondering if what was coming was the evil witch herself. "Can any of you guys see anything?" The scarecrow kid asked off in wanting so much to know an answer that was killing him from not knowing?

"No, no I can't see a thing?" Sammy stated out from trying to look from her position, but so far, nothing?

"Nothing to report on our top side?" Rainbow Dash responded to those below her from not seeing anything but trees?

"The trees are making it harder to look for anything on the ground?" Fluttershy reported the difficulty, how can they watch out for something when their view is not so clear?

"Darn! I forgot about that calculated error?" Twilight Sparkle cursed herself, the trees are making it harder for her friends to offer aid?

"What about the smell?" Pinkie Pie asked above from seeing the dark green mist was getting stronger while the nosie was getting louder by the minute?

"Pinkie, we can worry about that later?" Twilight rolled her eyes in not having the time, they need to focus on what they hear and worry about the smell later?

"But…?" Pinkie Pie was almost about to say something, but was cut suddenly?

"AWroooooowwhhmm…." Then without another moment later, there was that loud howling noise.

"Wait a second guys!" Sammy spoke out from focusing her sights ahead at seeing something? "I think I…oh no!" The girl made of tin was about to say, but yelped in fearful surprise at what she saw.

Soon from a few passing shadows, the group noticed some land base animals were using their swift stealth moves to approach the group. But then no sooner, did the group take notice when one of the creatures jumped on a hill to reveal it was….a Timberwolf!

"Oh boy, Timberwolves!" Applejack spoke with worry in noticing just what kinda foes they got coming after them.

"Woough?" Danny yelped a bit back, feeling afraid to know what was here for them?

"Arufvhm-arrufvhmm…?" Toto yelps before hiding a bit behind Cathy's feet.

"Timberwolves?" Chris asked from coming over to see this for himself and it was true.

"Timberwolves?" Danny muttered out a bit nervous that they got some strange wolves to face.

"Hugh, so that explains the foul breath? It was an alert for the approach of Timberwolves?" Pinkie Pie spoke off casually in seeing this while everyone else was sorta panicking here?

"Um, what are they anyway?" Max asked off in not knowing a thing about those so-called wolf creatures?

"Why they're horrid beast, is what they are!" Rarity exclaimed with a dreaded reaction in seeing what kinda wolves the Timberwolves are.

"Ya see, them wolves have been seen by my granny when she was young? They're dangerous, but she got away from them safely?" Applejack explained to her group of friends about the past in where her Granny Smith faced these wolves long ago?

"How she do that?" Pinkie Pie asked in wondering how they can do the same thing against these wolves before them?

"I…don't remember, it was a while back, but they're suppose to be weak against something?" Applejack rubbed the back of her head in being unsure about the answer that can help them? "They can be destroyed, but it don't kill them outright, as they can reassemble themselves from their own broken body parts and nearby trees? Worst of all, is when they form a much larger Timberwolf?" The cow-girl pony explained the terrible stuff to watch out for when it comes to handling Timberwolves, which are not too good of knowing tips from anyone's point of view?

"Well let's hope that answer of weakness comes soon?" Twilight Sparkle stated from seeing the wolves are about to gather together?

"Right, cause they look ready to pounce!" Max nodded in looking at the large pack coming up and ready to go on the attack.

"Alright everybody!" Sammy turned to look at her friends while giving a very stern and serious face expression. "I can handle them while the rest of you go up this tree. On the double!" The girl made of tin wanted those to be out of harms way while she takes care of the wolves.

"Right Sammy, got no problem with that!" Danny nodded off in agreeing with that decision on what to do. As Danny soon climbed up a tree to end up staying out of the ground part, for the battle to come from it.

"Boy, and they say cats get scared enough to race up trees?" Max exclaimed from watching how Danny didn't hesitate to quickly get out of danger there?

"Guess that goes for lions too?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in seeing that even feline creatures of cats and lions share a similarity?

"Now wait a minute, Danny?" Chris spoke off from seeing the act Danny was pulling from that issued command. "Sammy can't fight those Timberwolves all by herself?" The scarecrow kid made a point, one against a pack of wolves was dangerous. "So come down and help?" Chris issued that Danny come down from there and give some help to the gang.

"Duagh-aaugh, down?" Danny nearly yelped in hearing he has to come down and face those terrible wolves?

"No, no, no! I can manage!" Sammy protest in stating that this alone, she can handle the trouble here. "The rest of you, up that tree! Would you do as you're told?" The girl made of tin was issuing to those stubborn to listen to what she's saying, she's trying to protect them.

"Alright? Come on Toto?" Cathy nodded in agreeing with Sammy's decision to keep herself out of this. "Boy, if only I had my powers, then I could be helpful?" The girl moans in seeing that while stuck in Oz, her alien abilities are cut, she now is but a normal human girl.

While Cathy held Toto, as she and Chris prepared to climb up, Sammy noticed a few of their other friends weren't doing the same thing?

"What are you waiting for? You all have to be up that tree?" Sammy snapped at seeing the Mane Six & Freelance Police duo members coming up to join her, why?

"Like phooey we're gonna leave ya here?" Applejack remarked off in stating they ain't about to leave a friend to battle alone.

"Right, we can take care of ourselves!" Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement while rolling her party cannon to her front.

"We wanna help as much as the next one." Fluttershy stated off that they wish to help, no matter the danger.

"Why do you think we came here in the first place?" Rainbow Dash slyly exclaimed with a smile that if they knew of the danger, would they 'really' have come?

"I quite agree, you need all the help you can get! Timberwolves are fearsome from what we ponies here, and as much as it's wiser to flea, we're staying!?" Twilight Sparkle nodded in finding that Sammy needs help, and so they are going to do that.

"Well, alright?" Sammy signed in defeat, may as well allow these ponies that wanna help, help out since most of the others are with Cathy.

"And it's not just us, you boys ready?" Rarity nodded off to say before looking over at their Freelance Police.

"You kidding, I've wanted to shot something since that tussle with Hecate?" Max replied off with a wide grin on his face, as he held his gun up with an inch trigger finger.

"In short, we're raring to go out here!" Sam responded off for the copper duo while getting his own gun out.

At this moment, the Timberwolves gather together, as they are but a few feet away from their prey.

"Augh, huagh…hum…" Cathy was climbing up the tree with Toto in hand of her basket. She was soon followed by Chris to help keep her safe along with having Danny around just in case those wolves come too close to their tree spot.

"Awrrooooo!/RArrrooowwhhmmm!/Graaarruughhh!" The Timberwolves were gathering from the sides, waiting to pounce on Sammy, the Mane Six & Freelance Police that stand in their way from reaching the tree where the others and Cathy are safely placed in.

"Are you ready!" Sammy shouted out, not just to her friends, but to the wolves that stand before them. "Cause I and my friends are!" Sammy declared out, as she jumped off from the hill in facing the Timberwolves.

"AWrroooovhmm…./AWrrooovhmm…." One of the Timberwolves made a howl in signaling the others for an attack. "Rauuffh-Rraugh, Rarrughm, Rrruffvhmm….." There was quite the number of this pack, coming around Sammy the Tinwoman and her friends.

But Sammy didn't show fear, she kept a straight and determined face, as did the ponies & copper duo that brought themselves on full alert battle positions.

"Gruaurrgh…RArrrughhh!" One Timberwolf growled before letting off a roar, as went off to tackle it's prey.

"Ooohhh?" Sammy yelped before that first Timberwolf bite his teeth in her left wrist. "Uurrufvhmm…." With her strength, the girl made of tin threw that wolf off of her.

That wolf was left a bit dazed, as his teeth could not hurt the prey?

"Of course, they can't bite someone made of tin?" Twilight responded a bit in surprised in realizing what just happened, wood or flesh, these wild animals can't eat something hard like tin.

"Then lets join the party!" Pinkie Pie responded with a cheeky smirk on her face in what they can do now.

"I'm game!" Max made a bigger grin in loving that idea to join this brawl.

"Bang-Bang!/Boom!" Soon the Freelance Police and Pinkie Pie fired from their guns and party cannon that some missed shots scared the Timberwolves. "Cracrafruvhmm…" But other shots hit a few that made some break into pieces.

"HA! Gotcha!" Max cheered for joy, he got some of them bad dogs.

"Frsuvphm.../Grugrugraaah…." Suddnelt the wooden bodies glowed to reconnect before some of the sticks managed to make some Timberwolves that growled from magically reassembling themselves.

"Correction, you don't got them?" Sam rhetorically stated in seeing those wolfs regenerate themselves very mysteriously?

"Frusvhhmm…." Rarity levitated her diamonds from her sack and used them to tackle the other nearby wolves that knock them for a loop.

"Hah, is that the best you can do?" Sammy remarked to challenge the wolves that they're not so tough now that they can't harm her, who's in the front of the line of defense.

"Yeah, come on you weaklings, fight!" Rainbow Dash remarked out in wanting these little creatures to give them a real fight.

"RArrughh..Raarrughhh!" Soon two to four of them wolves tried to pounce the group.

"Swipvhmm…cripghvmm…" Then a lasso got tied around two of them wolves before swinging them over to a tree, which shattered them wooden K-9s to pieces. "Way to intimidate them Timberwolves, Rainbow?" Applejack exclaimed to her friend, as she and the others were fighting with anything they got on hand or hoof to battle it out against these wolves.

"What's the matter, wolfy?" Max teased off against these Timberwolves with some taunting action. "Leave your teeth at home?" The hyper-active rabbit remarked off while grabbing a nearby wolf's mouth to yank it before head-butting it that made the whole body collapsed.

"Focus everyone!" Twilight scolded her friends while dodging one wolf trying to jump her. "Frsuvhmm…." She fired a glowing horn spell that zapped that Timberwolf away from her and bashed it to pieces.

"Look out Sammy! You guys? Look out!" Cathy called out to warn her friends below to be very careful of what she was seeing. For each wolf that got broken to pieces, another would reassemble to take it's place?

"They nearly got Sammy?" Chris exclaimed from noticing that one of their friends was getting grabbed by the arms and legs to keep the tin girl from moving so easily?

"And the Freelance Police & the ponies are just barely keeping them away?" Danny stated with a nervous face in seeing that while doing okay, the Timberwolves weren't quitting near the others that were fighting, especially when some merge to make bigger versions of themselves.

"RUuarrguh…Rarrughhmmm…." Sammy struggled with those binding her arms and legs with one wolf each trying to holds her down. "It's…MY Turn Now!" Sammy declared out from her struggles that it's time that she attack these wolves. "RArruRRaarugh!" Then with a mighty effort, she thrown her right arm to her left side which caused one wolf to let go.

"Arrugh…Arrrugvhmm…." That one Timberwolf was sent flying out while yelping.

"Take that!" Then Sammy delivered a punch to one on her other arm and then another 'bonk' on the head for the wolf below her. "GRuuvhmm…." Sammy soon grabbed a Timberwolf that tried to jump on her face, but she grabbed it before it got her while there was still one wolf on her left foot. "Ruurrgh…NUTS!" Sammy growled before tossing the wolf she had away while staring with an angry gaze at the other wolf on her foot.

"Arrufvhm..Arruvhmm….?" That last Timberwolf on Sammy's foot back away in fear, this girl made of tin was tougher then expected?

"Yeehaw! Rope-along, little doggies!" Applejack replied off with a cheery chant in roping more Timberwolves by their feet that made them trip, some even skidded that broke their legs off.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie suddenly popped over near some Timberwolves, with her party cannon taking front aim. "BOomfruvhmm…." Another shot of the party cannon was fired that caught more wolves in party flavor ammo that blew them to pieces; LITERALLY.

"How's about a cyclone twister, mister?" Rainbow Dash boosted with a sly comment before diving down near the enemies about to run to her, but…. "Frsususurvhmm….." Rainbow ended up swirling around the wolves enough that they got caught in a cyclone whirlwind of a rainbow color.

"Eat a little fashion, patriots!" Rarity snapped at the wolves about to come at her, just as her magic brought her diamond gems into a defensive maneuver. "Clsupvhmm…" She used her magic to have her diamonds bash against more wolves that knock them away to pieces from the noble pony girl. "And my friends thought it was silly to use jewelry as a defense?" She exclaimed in recalling her pony friends thinking she was crazy, getting diamonds over weapon or capture gear, now who's shown to be right here.

"That's it everyone, we're holding them back?" Twilight Sparkle noted to her friends from studying the situation, they are keeping the wolves back for now.

"Ah, Twilight, what about Sam & Max?" Fluttershy came down from the air to tap on her friend's back to point out about the Freelance Police?

Which speaking of which, we see Max jumped up to ride one Timberwolf that was yelping and crying like crazy with the hyper-active rabbit on his body.

"Ride them hairball!" Max ride off to cheer on the wolf without fear, he looked to be enjoying it. Even having that creature rush around to bash it's buddies to pieces to try and get Max off of it?

"You crack me up, little buddy?" Sam shook his head in seeing what his partner was doing, as he shot a branch that knocked that Timberwolf out by smashing it's body to pieces while getting Max to climb off the creature.

"They'll be fine?" Twilight spoke with a clear dry tone, seeing that neither was having problems; it's the Freelance Police after all.

"HRUuaRRrugh…This is to easy!" Sammy roared up while grabbing that wolf by the tail and swung it around to make it collide with the other Timberwolves, which broke them to pieces. But while Sammy and those fighting the wolves were busy, one Timberwolf snuck pass them to go near the tree where Cathy's other group still remained.

"Raurrgh-Rarrugh!" Soon one of the Timberwolves' came near Chris' foot that was dangling, but he quickly pulled it up.

"Huuagh!" Chris yelped with worry which was shared by Cathy in seeing what was happening now? "Ah, ah, get away from me!" He kept trying to use his feet to kick the wolf off the tree.

"Rarughh!" The Timberwolf however, just growled while trying to go after those on the tree.

"Uaaughaaaugh?" Chris was making moan sound cries in looking nervous at the wolf and it's close to him.

"GRaguh!" Suddenly, the wolf bite his teeth right onto Chris' left foot?

"Waaugh?" Chris made a yelp of a cry in seeing he was caught by the wolf's teeth?

"Aaaahhh!" Cathy yelped out in shock in what she saw happen to her friend?

"No, no, let go!" Chris snapped while shaking that wolf to let him go, but that was not helping enough?

"Hang on!" Danny suddenly came down from noticing his friend was in trouble, he has to help.

"Guoovhmm…" Chris yelped, but held himself together when he got picked up by Cathy and Danny saving him.

"WrruarRarrugh!" The wolf let off some growls, but even by the working corporation from this group, he was not letting go.

"Hold on Chris, hold on!" Cathy spoke with concerns, as she & Danny helped to keep Chris from being let go.

"Waughhohoh, help me! Help me! I'm slipping?" Chris yelped from seeing that he was starting to slip into the wolf's hold. "I'm slipping? Woogh?" Chris stated in worry, as he was finally beginning to slip down from his friends hold?

"Oh no, there's two more behind it?" Danny yelped in seeing two more wolves climbing up the two sides of the tree to catch them by surprise?

"It's no use, without my stretchy ability, I can't hold on anymore?" Cathy exclaimed from her struggle that she can't keep holding on and would let go of Chris, her muscles were getting tired.

Suddenly, it was at this moment, that Sammy, the Freelance Police & the Mane Six noticed something was not right at the tree.

"Hugh?" Sammy gasped, she saw her friends in trouble with one of the Timberwolves?

"Great Wolf-Berry Chasing Rabbit Soup In Pajama-Rama! There's some we missed?" Sam yelped his long speech of being surprised to witness this, some of the wolves got behind those that were in the front line?

"I'll shot it down!" Max exclaimed to take aim at one of the wolves on Chris, but was stopped.

"No, you might hit the others instead?" Twilight Sparkle held up her left hoof in wanting Max to not do that, for fear of hurting their friends instead?

"Then who else can help?" Rarity asked in wondering what to do, they have to stop these wolves here, so who can go face the ones near their friends?

"Me and Fluttershy can get the two in back, but what about…?" Rainbow Dash flew over to offer her and Fluttershy's assistance which the latter nodded in really wanting to help, just one problem.

"The meany-wolfy is on poor Chris' leg?" Pinkie Pie pointed that if they focus on the later Timberwolves going behind the tree, what of the one on their scarecrow friend?

"I think I got it? Sammy, get ready to toss one of them Timberwolves into de other!" Applejack stated with a calm expression before looking to her friend in wanting her aid here.

"Got it!" Sammy nodded in figuring out Applejack's plan while the two pegasus ponies flew off to do their task, the tin girl had her own. "Mrruaarguh!" Then with all her strength, Sammy tossed one wolf from her hold to the tree.

"Gurvhmm…." Then without warning, the first wolf that had Chris got bashed by it's comrade and smacked into a tree nearby, which made both of them go to peices.

"Graurghh?" Just as the other two wolves almost got near the ones on the tree by behind, however… "Spisisisivhmm…." They got spread by some red powder stuff that came out from when Fluttershy flew in front of the wolves. "ARroow…OOooowovvhmm?" The Timberwolves cried out in pain before falling off the tree while temporally blind?

"I'm sorry about that?" Fluttershy apologized to the wolves, as she is an animal lover, but those creatures had to be stopped.

"But I'm not?" Rainbow Dash shouted out, as she came from above, dive down to the wolves for a little stunt move. "Kickvhmm…." Then with a mighty double back kick, the dare-devil pony knocked both the wolves off from the tree, saving their pals from more trouble.

"Arrufvhm-Ruufvhmm…?" Then one of the wounded Timberwolves stood up, only to yelp in fright that another of it's comrades was taken down.

"Next up, whoops?" Max was about to wave his gun out, but it slipped his butter fingers from the rotation? "Clunk-clunk…." Then that spinning gun of Max's hit against Sammy's belly which made a loud ringing noise.

"AWrrooovhmm…?" Then suddenly, the group saw the Timberwolves cease themselves, as if the noise bothered them?

"Dat's it!? Make some nosies by banging your tin plates, Sammy! Dat's their weakness, they can't stand loud metal noises!" Applejack responded in a hurry in suddenly remembering how to defeat these vicious wolves.

"Okay!" Sammy nodded in hearing what to do, and so she began to do it. "Bamgruvhm-bamgruvhm-bamgruvhm…" Sammy bang her fist hands on her belly to make a lot of loud, metal vibrating noises to be heard.

"Awrroovhhmm….?" More Timberwolves were confused, others tried to block the sound from getting to them, this was distracting them very well done.

"Pow!/Bang!/Slap!/Beat!" Soon a bunch of other sounds were mixed in that came from the other fighters that hit the Timberwolves, some broke from the hard hits while they were distracted by the loud ringing noises.

"Well?" Sammy sternly spoke towards the Timberwolves in seeing if they wanna still fight against her or wanna leave instead. "Come on now?" Sammy yelled out to one of the remaining Timberwolves that moved away from the tin girl and her friends.

"Yeah, we're waiting!?" Max prepared while making a few up arm wave motions and flexing muscle moves to intimidate the wolves.

"And trust us, Max hates waiting?" Sam nodded in stating that more then anything, Max never liked waiting around for something to happen.

"Mrrruuuvhmm…." Max let off a growling noise, like that of a dog which even made the Mane Six look at him in surprise by such a trick?

"See what I mean?" Sam nodded in exclaiming that his point was made perfectly clear now.

"Aruufruvhmm…Arruffvhmm…." The last Timberwolf made a whiny cry before turning around to leave the crazy scene. "Yiiip, Yiiip….Yiiiippp!" That lone Timberwolf was running scared over the edge of the forest before he was clearly gone while leaving the other members of the pack behind, knock out unconscious or still reassembling at this time by the tough Sammy the Tinwoman & a few willing fighters. Soon after a little while, things sorta calm down a bit in the forest from this event?

"You did it! You guys beat them all!" Cathy smiled to wave out her arms to happily rejoice that Sammy & the others beat the Timberwolves.

"Waugh..waaugh, Danny? Waaaugh?" Chris was still holding on to Danny, but when he wasn't paying attention, the scarecrow kid slipped out of the lion kid's grip. "Guufruvhmm…?" At that moment, Chris landed right on the ground while his hat flew off his head while Danny & Cathy gasped to see this? "Auuugh, my bottom?" Chris moans a bit from the feeling underneath him, that really hurt a bit.

"Oops? Sorry Chris?" Danny apologized from above for not being careful for his friend? "Are you alright?" As Danny asked, Cathy was climbing down from the tree with Toto in her basket before both were on the ground.

"Mhhmmm….?" Chris responded a bit while standing up a bit to stretch his back. "Hmm-hmmm, a bit?" Chris responded to Danny's question since he was distracted before seeing Cathy was near him now.

"Ahhh?" Cathy jumped off the tree's root after grabbing Chris's hat that lay nearby. "How's your leg Chris? Is it still alright?" Cathy looked to ask if her friend was alright before giving Chris his hat back while Danny was later seen climbing down to join them.

"Oh, I just lost a little straw, so that's alright." Chris assured to Cathy with an honest smile that while he lost some of his straw, he was still very much alright.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're doing okay." Pinkie Pie hopped over to see how well Cathy and those by the tree were doing around now?

"And quite glad, we were worried about that last one or two or three Timberwolves?" Rarity spoke in grief that if they paid more attention, they would never have missed some enemies that snuck pass them?

"It's okay, we know you tried your best." Cathy nodded with a smile to assure the ponies of their group that everyone that fought did the very best they could.

"Heck yeah, dat's what it's all about." Applejack nodded with a smile in agreeing to that pointed statement.

"Hey Fluttershy, wanna join the rest of us?" Rainbow Dash looked to her friend in seeing her leave them, just as they were getting comfy in the discussion?

"In a moment, I'm just checking these Timberwolves' injuries?" Fluttershy spoke after flying over each of the wolves to see their conditions while some still haven't reassemble to flea, much to some of the groups confusion? "They'll be fine after a good rest after fixing themselves, which should be for quite some time from what they've been through?" The pegasus pony spoke in kindness in knowing the conditions weren't serious, but these creatures will not bother them for some time.

"You know, it's amazing how Fluttershy cares and can handle any animal when she's near them, even those of the enemy?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head with a silly smile in watching how the kindhearted Fluttershy was once again, at work.

"Hmmm, I expected more of a challenge then a warm-up here?" Max huffed off to cross his arms, seeing this battle did not excite him enough?

"Don't sell yourself short Max, these Timberwolves may have been the first guards?" Sam noted to his partner to not go counting themselves out of the danger yet?

"Well whatever the case maybe, if that's the best Hecate can do, then destroying her and getting her broomstick should be easy?" Sammy looked to her friends in quoting how that after facing Hecate's forces so far, maybe they were worrying over nothing from seeing the case that they handled that situation pretty nicely.

"Hahhahahahah?" Soon that made everyone laugh, it was nice to forget their fears at that moment from that nice little 'light' joke.

Back at the west witch's palace, she's seen what has happened to her first attempt to get the group ended in failure? From within her crystal ball, showed the Timberwolves that remained, beaten and scattered all over the forest? With the Witch of the West were her dog minions, and from seeing what was a lost battle did not settle in right?

"WHaaah?" Hecate gasped in shocking surprise, staring in disbelief that the Timberwolves were beaten? "How can this be, those wolves are fearsome beast?" Hecate gasped in great shock, she did not expect such retaliation to overpower her first launched attack?

"And to think, they are suppose to be our distant cousins?" The first dog minion exclaimed the fact that the Timberwolves are apart of their family's history tree roots, this action might be seen a bit embarrassing?

"I suppose the family roots have thinner after a way?" The second dog minion quoted off in thinking that their share of being related to family is much thinner then they believe it to be so?

"Quiet! I need a new plan of attack?" Hecate snapped at her dog minions to give her a chance to think here which, it came with a smirking smile expression. "Yes, I know just the ones to get them…My Raven Crows!" The Witch of the West declared in having the perfect batch of next creatures to go get the heroes.

"Oh dreadful, those birds are more vicious then vultures are?" The first dog minion let out to gasp in terror in hearing what his mistress was thinking of sending out?

"And they even go trying to eat living things that are alive while not dead yet?" The second dog minion exclaimed in agreement, that once those awful birds are unleashed, things won't be pretty?

"Yes, so now, it's time I called them!" Hecate declared out, as she goes over to her crystal ball to begin the magic. "Crystal ball, show me all, summon my Raven Crows for me to see and speak to them, as I please!" The witch commanded out in her magic crystal ball to summon the imagine of her next creature batch.

"Frsusuvfruvhmm…." It wasn't long before the image showed some dark black color birds with crimson red eyes, dark brown talons and dark gray beaks.

"RARrriivhmmm…Riivihmm…." These were obviously the known Black Ravens, as they squawk off from seeing Hecate, as she could see them too.

"Listen well, go and get rid of the intruders, and then work together to bring me the girl with the Ruby Slippers! Are we clear?" Hecate issued her orders like the last time, all of Cathy's group were to be put a stop to, and while the crows were at it, to bring the girl back so the witch can seize the ruby slippers.

"WARrruuck! WRaaauuck!" The Raven Crows made some loud squawk noises, but that made the witch smile in understanding the meaning all too well.

"Then off with you!" Hecate waved off her left hand in dismissing the crows to go off and do what they were ordered to do.

"WArruurck…WRAArruckkk!" Then with the final squawks that were made, the Raven Crows in the crystal ball flew out of sight before the image faded.

"Now we wait to see how they can get out of this one?" Hecate made a fiendish smile in seeing that they'll wait to see how this will all turn out for her when her Raven Crows are through with Cathy's group.

"True, not even mere ponies can stop your fiendish Raven Crows." The first dog minion exclaimed out in knowing the fact that even a couple of mere ponies won't stand a chance against an entire flock of birds controlling the air.

"Even those Freelance Police will have a hard time even trying too!?" The second dog minion quoted out that with so many enemies in the skies, Sam and Max may as well call it quiets now…or go down fighting.

Yes, it looked like the wicked Witch of the West was going to have a nice, easy win, but for that matter to be true, Hecate and her two dog minions awaited in the room near the crystal ball for it to tell all?

Now back with the gang, they tried to continue going deeper through the forest after leaving the Timberwolves behind and beaten. But of course, Fluttershy took the time to provide some healing treatments, but then afterwards, the group quickly left.

"Did they hurt you at all, Sammy?" Cathy asked puzzled, knowing that out of the others, Sammy got the worst end of facing those Timberwolves?

"Well Cathy, it's pretty hard to hurt a girl made out of tin?" Sammy exclaimed with a smile that there was nothing to worry about her condition, as she was fine.

"Oh, I just thought of something terrible?" Chris yelped out to say that something had been brought up to his attention.

"Hmmm?" Sammy hummed a bit in being interested by such a claim out of nowhere?

"Bark-bark, Aruffvhm…." Toto was barking while walking a bit forward near the group and pass Chris, but kept close by.

"What's that, Chris?" Cathy asked her friend on what was troubling him now?

"Well it's like the Freelance Police said, remember?" Chris turned to speak with the others when they stopped for a brief moment to discuss something.

"Oh right, that beating those wolves from earlier?" Max responded in suddenly remembering the discussion that they had earlier?

"And that next time, Hecate may send out something worst?" Sam nodded in feeling that the Timberwolves aren't Hecate's only means of defense?

"Precisely what my thought warn me about!" Chris nodded to point out that he's worried about something like that coming true.

"Well we can't help that one?" Twilight Sparkle spoke with a calm, yet focus expression in what to say about that.

"Right, that wicked old witch, Hecate is sure to keep on trying?" Pinkie Pie stated off with a determined face that Hecate won't just leave them alone, after all?

"Oh my, that means she's even watching us right now?" Fluttershy spoke with some caution of worry if now Hecate realizes, she has intruders in her territory?

"Well in that case, let's watch ourselves!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a serious face that if anything, they need to be extra careful.

"True, she'll have her eyes on us every step or hoof of de way?" Applejack nodded with a complete agreement with Rainbow, they gotta keep their wits about their situation here.

"Well,…if that witch sends more Timberwolves, this time, I'll try to fight to? Honest!" Danny gathered up a bit of courage to state that he'll try harder this time around which the others nodded in gladly seeing that the cowardly lion kid was gonna try being more brave.

After a bit of walking through the forest, the group were chatting about a few more things?

"Well, so far, so good?" Cathy looked to her friends in seeing that so far, nothing has come after them?

"That's good, let's hope it stays that way!?" Sammy exclaimed that with a forceful statement in liking nothing better then for things to keep quiet.

"We best stay on our toes, an attack could come anytime?" Chris forewarn the group that they might soon get another attack from the witch?

"Don't worry guys, we'll keep our eyes pill for…." Cathy was about to say, but because she was not looking straight, her right foot tripped over a root. "WAAhhoooh?" Cathy yelped from a sudden scream and was about to fall?

"Cathy!" Sammy yelped out loud in seeing her friend was in trouble.

"Grab her!" Pinkie Pie pointed before she and the other Mane Six rushed to help too.

"Ahhhh?" Cathy was about to fall on the ground, if not for her quick friends?

"AAUuugh!" Soon Sammy reached out and grabbed Cathy around the waist to stop her fall.

"Hang on!" Chris spoke before he too came to give a hand around Sammy's waist too, to help keep Cathy from falling.

"We gotcha!" Sam stated when he and Max came over quickly to help.

"Pull!" Max signaled while he and Sam grabbed Chris' sides to help pull him and the others with Cathy.

"Uaaaugh?" Cathy yelped again from feeling the shiftiness of their weight pulling them all downwards?

"Uh-Oh, as a lumberman would say: TIM-BER!" Sammy exclaimed from seeing what was going to happen here?

"Clupvhmm…." Soon they all ended up collapsing on the ground, which made it look like a little pile, but not much with Cathy away from the others?

"Oh, did-did, did the witch Hecate do that?" Danny yelped in caution while shuttering to ask if that was done by the wicked witch's work?

"No Danny? I did that one? I didn't watch where I was going?" Cathy exclaimed from sitting herself up to explain the state that happened while Sammy rubbed her knee, Chris laid on the ground while the others were getting up.

"Oh, I guess we're all just too 'wound up', is all, really?" Rarity stated out from feeling the group is becoming paranoid for anymore surprise attacks?

"How's your knee, Sammy?" Fluttershy asked when Sammy stood up to give her right knee a little test reaction by swinging it.

"Still pretty good." Sammy responded from seeing nothing was wrong with her knee joint?

"Well that's a relief to know." Twilight Sparkle signed in being glad to hear that little news of assurance.

"Man, you know? I wish that Hecate would attack and get it over with?" Rainbow Dash signed while complaining about the situation being so calm and wants something to keep the group distracted with anything at all?

"Now don't be saying dat, cause…." Applejack tried to tell her friend something about making that claim of wanting to be attack, however….

"You should be careful what you wish for, cause it might come true!?" Pinkie Pie finished that part for Applejack in giving warning about what we wish for.

"Yeah, but still…?" Rainbow Dash signed a bit with a frown, she understands, but just when she was going further of the case?

"ARRrrwaaakk-Aaawwrruukkk…." Suddenly, there were noises from the distance of the group of travelers?

"Hugh?" Cathy's group soon looked in the direction of the noise that was squawking in the distance?

"Bark-Bark! Aruff-Aruff!" Toto was barking from something that he looked to notice something ahead of them?

"Ugh, guys…I think it's late about the wish comment?" Fluttershy spoke with a cautiously concern paste face in pointing at what's before them.

"CArrraakkk-Carrraaakkk!" From up in the skies, the group took notice of an entire flock of birds was heading straight towards their destination.

"Uh-oh? Looks like you got your wish, Rainbow Dash?" Chris stood up near the others that finally stood up and were together to see what's coming. "This time, Hecate has sent her crows after us?" The scarecrow kid stated out in seeing that the birds were close to the crow type part of the family.

"Not just any crows, those are Raven Crows?" Applejack exclaimed in stating what them crow creatures were, and from her tone, it was serious.

"I've heard about them, they're more fearsome then crows are, and they can….gulp…." Twilight Sparkle stated in explaining the portion of the so-called 'Raven Crows' before gulping in what came next. "Eat things while they're alive by outnumbering them?" The smart pony finished her statement with worry in her voice, these are birds no one should ever meet in a dark alley.

"Wooh! That's really scary?" Pinkie Pie yelped in surprise in learning what these new enemies can really do?

"And horrible to see us being made into….a crow's delicacy?" Rarity gasped in near drama of ever picturing something so…horrible to her mind.

"Man, if I knew wishing for danger was possible, I would have…" Max was about to make a statement on what's happening when...

"Let's not try it while we still got a problem here, Max?" Sam cut off his partner from ever finishing that sentence, knowing it could trigger more bad luck for them.

"Oh man, I hate crows, especially Raven Crows?" Danny complained from looking up in near fright, the Timberwolves are nothing compared to these creatures. "Scared stiff of them? Plus, I wouldn't know how to fight them?" The lion kid stated that not only is he afraid of such birds, he doesn't know how to handle an out numbering flock of these enemies?

"Hmmm, well I know how to fight them!" Sammy remarked off with a determined face in not being 'too' badly afraid of these enemies. "With my axe!" The tin girl held her axe in preparing herself for another tough round when….

"No!" Chris intervene by placing his hand on Sammy's left shoulder. "I'm not called a scarecrow for nothing? Crows are my specialty!" Chris stated in endurance that if anyone can handle crow type birds, it would be him.

"Say what?" Max asked in disbelief, surely they are not going to sit this one out while letting someone with no brain fight?

"Surely you're not thinking of going alone?" Sam asked in seeing what Chris the Scarecrow was doing was almost foolish?

"These are Raven Crows, not just normal crows, Chris?" Twilight Sparkle tried to explain that what they are facing are creatures that are not normal beings.

"I now, but a crow is a crow. Just leave them to me!" Chris exclaimed to ensure his friends that he can do this task. "The rest of you, hide! I'll handle those winged villains!?" Chris stated with a determined face to not let these crows harm him or his friends.

"AWrruuk-Waarruukk!" The Raven Crows squawk from above, as they see their prey and move ever closer.

"Well if you insist about it, I won't stand in your way, Chris?" Danny responded in thinking that if Chris believes he can do it, then he might as well move out of the way. "Few, come on Cathy, grab my paw!" Danny moved away while offering Cathy to take him by his left paw.

"Right!" Cathy nodded before taking her friend's hand, as she and Toto were being lead away from the battle to come.

"WArrukkk-AWWrruukkk!" More crows were making noises while Danny spotted a little large hollow tree that he decided they could hid in.

"Oh, hurry up, Toto!" Danny stated from looking out to see Toto hasn't come in yet.

"AWwrruukkk-WArrruukk!" The Raven Crows squawking noises were coming closer, as Toto manage to join Danny and Cathy in hiding.

"Ooohh?" Danny nearly yelped from taking a peek, those birds are getting pretty close now?

"Warrukkk-AWwrrukkk, WArrruukk!" By the sounds of it, those that hid saw more Raven Crows filling up the skies to look like a forecast cloud of a black color matching a thunder cloud?

"Hope Sammy, Chris, the Freelance Police & our pony friends will be alright?" Cathy stated in seeing that the only ones not hiding with them were the others standing by Chris' position.

"Me too?" Danny responded in hoping that Cathy is right, cause things may start to get ugly soon?

"WAArruukk…WAAarrrukkkk!" The Raven Crows were squawking while preparing to dive down at their targets.

"You guys should get down, I can handle this." Chris issued to Sammy and the rest, this is his moment to take the fight.

"Well, I'll do it to protect Cathy who's with Danny?" Sammy nodded to that while she would have argued, but decided that she best keep any crows from going after the others, especially Cathy with those Ruby Slippers.

"Well we're not calling quits from seeing more then you can handle? Fluttershy and me can get the ones that aren't diving down!" Rainbow Dash stood near Chris in stating to point out the overly large number, it take nearly 5 to 120 scarecrows to keep that many normal crows away, and 'if' these were normal crows.

"And Sam & Me got range weapons, we can shot them out of the sky!?" Max exclaimed with holding his gun up in triggering his finger to aim and shot.

"And I got my party cannon, please let us help?" Pinkie Pie wave motion her party cannon, as she made it aim up against the feather beings.

"Well in all considerations Chris, maybe we can give moral support from behind you?" Twilight Sparkle stated a conclusive part on what they can each do, Chris provides the blocking and scaring part while the others keep any crows from flying around him.

"Heck, beats knowing dat you're doing this alone, right fella?" Applejack nodded with a smile to Chris that this plan can help them in the worst of cases.

"Well…hugh? Very well, but leave the largest group diving to me!" Chris sign in defeat, looks like he'll get a little help in the end, but he'll still do 'most' of the work.

"If you're really okay with it." Sam nodded with an okay expression while holding his gun up to take aim himself.

"We'll do our best as much as we can." Fluttershy nodded while she and Rainbow Dash soon took to the air by their wing power.

"WArruukkk-Waarruukkk!" Soon the Raven Crows were diving down, preparing to go after the gang when….

Chris held his arms out, and looked serious before the Raven Crows, being a scarecrow while doing it so real-life.

"WAArrukkkk…WAarrukk!/WAArruukk-WAarruukk?" Suddenly, a few crows cease their movement when they soon took notice of Chris' stance, that which normal crows fear….the scarecrow stance position!

"Look! It's working?" Rarity spoke in seeing that Chris' plan was working, it's making the birds not come near him?

"I guess no one ever thought that just a normal scarecrow would be the best tactic against these guys?" Twilight Sparkle stated in surprise to see how well Chris was doing, he found a weakness to these enemies by a simple natural fact?

"WArrukk-WAarruukkk!/WARRruukk, RAAwwaakkk!" Some Raven Crows tried to go down near Chris, but then got the sudden cold feet to fly away from his stillness. "WAArruukkk-Waaaruukkk!" The birds flapped in the air, unknowing what to do, they are afraid of Chris the Scarecrow, but some wonder which was scarier, him or Hecate?

"Here birdie, birdy!" Rainbow Dash flew up into the air while making a little tease at the birds. "Frsuvhhmm…" Then Rainbow Dash quickly made a dash blur maneuver that zoomed her to by pass the Raven Crows at a fast speed.

"WARruukkk…Waarruuukk?" Some of the Raven Crows yelped from a speedy rainbow blur dashed by them, scattering their flock and weakening their defense?

"Spisisishvhmm…." Then Fluttershy flew across the scattered bunch, used her pepper spray on their eyes without them knowing or preparing for her strike.

"ARRruuk-ARRruuuk!" Now many of the Raven Crows were crying in pain from the pepper spray that Fluttershy used to spray their eyes.

"Hhmmmm….?" Chris made a mean face expression in gazing at the Raven Crows, not moving, but still frightening them off.

"They won't touch Chris? It's amazing?" Sammy stated out in watching this scene unfold, truly, Chris was having this battle on hand easily.

"ARrruukkk?" Suddenly, without Sammy paying attention, a Raven Crow goes off to attack her? "GRaaugh!" But of course, the crow's beak taps on the tin plated structure and wounds it's self to make a cry.

"Huuagh?" Sammy turned to see that she was attacked, but not to badly done?

"Great job, your own body can protect ya from them birds!?" Applejack congrats the tin girl on what her body can do that the Raven Crows can't touch.

"Anyone up for pie?" Pinkie Pie asked the birds in the air, as she and Applejack pushed her party cannon upward after loading something in. "Boomgrufvhmm.../Splasvhmmm…." Then once fired, that ammo hit those enemies in the skies with….cheery pie?

"RAArruughh?" Some Raven Crows made a yelping cry when they got splattered all over with that pie attack?

"Cause I am!" Pinkie Pie roared out in telling these birds what she's got cooking for them.

"Prusuvhhmmm…prusvhhmm…." Twilight & Rarity were using their horns magic beams to blast a few of the loose crows flying around?

"Bang-bang-bang!" Sam & Max were just blasting away with their guns to hit anything that moved that was a crow.

"AWrrukkk-AWwrruk-Arrwuukk!" Many of the other crows tried to attack Chris, being the closest, but they still had that problem like before?

"Hmm…?" Chris still looked around in scaring a few Raven Crows off by being perfectly still.

"Chris and the others sure are brave, aren't they?" Danny whispered to Cathy who held Toto close to her, as they were watching this action in a safe hollow tree.

"WArrukk-Waarruk!" Then without warning, a Raven Crow appeared before those that were in hiding!?

"Ooh?" Danny yelped from suddenly getting peaked on by a Raven Crow out of nowhere?

"Aaahhhh…We GOT CROW COMPANY!" Cathy screamed out from seeing they got an unwanted visitor in their mix while keeping herself further back in the tree with Toto to protect?

"Whah…heeeey?" Danny yelped from the crow attacking him, as he was getting annoyed now. "Beat it!" Danny snapped at the Raven Crow before swatting it away like a house fly.

"WAaruugh…?" That crow ended up falling on the ground, taken down by a single swing of Danny's whacking paw.

"WArruukk-Waarrukk-Waarruk…" The Raven Crows were still covering the spot, but from a few interferences, they weren't getting nowhere?

"Hmmm….." Chris made a mean growly snarl sound to scare the Raven Crows just flying over him, unsure what to do?

"Are we almost done, Sam?" Max asked his partner from shooting down another few flocks of Raven Crows, as this was getting boring now?

"No, but take a look at who's in trouble now?" Sam shook his head before pointing up at something that needed attention.

As Sam mentioned it, those on the ground were safe, but the two pegasus' in the air were now becoming the main focus?

"Hey, back off! Pegasus Ponies are NOT on the menu!?" Rainbow Dash snapped at the Raven Crows trying to go after the two pegasus ponies.

"Please, can't we sit and talk about this?" Fluttershy responded with a nervous reaction, as the crows were chasing them.

"Waarukkk…Warruukk!" The Raven Crows squawk off while covering all sides from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, preventing any escape routes.

"Ouch! Hey, cut it out?" Rainbow Dash yelped suddenly before snapping, as one of the crows tried to peak at her wings.

"Oh no, please?" Fluttershy yelped from the surroundings that were covering the ponies in a sphere made of crows?

"If they keep that up, they'll fall?" Rarity exclaimed with a shock face, their friends are in trouble and need help.

"But if we try to hit the crows with magic, we'll hit our friends?" Twilight Sparkle noted that if they try to fire a spell and the crow's dodge, they'll hit their friends instead?

"I…I can't fly if you keep biting my wings?" Rainbow Dash struggled from a few Raven Crows trying to attack the pony's wings, as they were the key to her flight.

"I…Said….." Fluttershy was slowly saying while her voice was sounding almost…deep? "BRsisivhmm…" Then without warning, the yellow pegasus' eyes went wide open with a stern expression. "STOOOP!" She roared out her voice that was heard all around her.

"ARruuwwkk?" The Raven Crows yelped and flapped away from this pony along with Rainbow too?

"Hey, what's happening?" Max asked from noticing something was going on now, and was very puzzled?

"Beats me?" Sam shrug off in not figuring this event out much either, but something seem to have taken the attention now?

"Holly…Fluttershy's giving them, de Stare!" Applejack exclaimed in surprise, as she smiled in knowing what's going on?

"The what?" The Freelance Police replied a bit confused, what's this 'Stare' thing about that Fluttershy was doing?

"It's a move where Fluttershy gazes at anybody and scares them to doing whatever she says!" Pinkie Pie happily explained this to the Freelance Police and the rest of Cathy's friends on the move Fluttershy was using.

"You are going to stop attack us and leave us alone!" Fluttershy was sternly scolding the birds that were flapping away from the angry pony? "Do…You…UNDERSTAND!" She snapped loudly in her yelling voice in telling these birds to not harm her or her friends ever again.

"ARRuuwwkkk!" The Raven Crows panicked and backed away, even those near Chris were starting to feel fear taking over them. "WAaruukk-Waarrukk, WAarrukkk!" No later, did the crows ended up flying the 'coop', the other way! Trying to leave the gang and not look back, since Fluttershy kept her 'Stare' move still on.

"That was amazing, what you both did out there?" Cathy came out from hiding to give credit to those that fought this time, including Chris and Fluttershy's efforts just now.

"But not alone, they didn't!" Pinkie Pie happily popped up to state happily in knowing that a lot of the others helped out there, especially the one with the cannon in her hand, or hoof.

"Heck, we gave them a one for, but Chris helped de most in de blocking part." Applejack swung her left hoof proudly in knowing they earn a lot more thanks to some of their pals that helped them out of this fight with the crows.

"And Fluttershy finished off perfectly with her Stare move." Rainbow Dash complimented her yellow pony friend once the two pegasus ponies landed on the ground to be apart of the discussion.

"Well, they weren't being nice, so…I had to be assertive, and use the 'Stare' on those crows?" Fluttershy spoke with a bit of shyness while stating that she had no choice, but to use that move on those birds.

"I'm just glad you're on our side?" Chris smiled to nod and move freely without crows around, glad they have this yellow pegasus with them on this trip.

"That's right, it's hard to see that your as shy and nervous as Danny is sometimes?" Sammy shrug off her shoulders in seeing that Fluttershy has something incredible that they never expected to see?

"Truly, Fluttershy is one of a kind." Rarity smiled to generously give credit to her dear friend before her.

"Without a doubt, that's why she's so kind, even with animals that are kinda grumpy, but get her angry, and well…you saw what happened?" Twilight Sparkle nodded to exclaim the matter itself, including what can happen when Fluttershy gets mad, she'll use the Stare on those near that'll make them freeze in place.

"Boy, if I had something like that, maybe I be braver?" Danny spoke with a little discourage in feeling so ashamed, if someone like Fluttershy could be brave to face such odds, then he should have done the same instead of hiding?

"Don't threat Danny, I'm sure you will. And you protected me and Toto at the time too! Remember?" Cathy smile to pat Danny on his shoulder to ease his sad sorrow self to have fate in himself.

"Arff-Arff!" Toto barked in agreement, which made Danny smile in being glad to hear a little good compliments to him from the girl and her dog.

"Boy Sam, you think if we had to face Fluttershy in a fight, you think we could win, or just lose instantly?" Max spoke off to his partner in wondering in question, who would win in a face off against Fluttershy and her 'Stare' move?

"Against the power to bring submission and fear into our souls that could tame the most wildest beast, possibly so?" Sam shrug off to exclaim that the answer would be clear, the copper duo would lose to Fluttershy's 'Stare' in an instant.

At this time, Hecate watched this action take place on her crystal ball and was in more shocked disbelief at what happened to her second army wave? Not only did she and her dog minions see that Chris the Scarecrow out bested the crows with their natural weakness, but even the villains didn't expect Fluttershy to have a special move that would scare the lot away?

"How can this be? My Raven Crows were bested?" Hecate grip her hands in fury, she lost again to Cathy's group.

"It's rather surprising that anyone managed to get pass them Raven Crows?" The first dog minion shrug off his shoulders in finding this all too surprising what is happening here?

"Even more so that there was not only a scarecrow that exposed their weakness, but one of those ponies showed a power never foreseen?" The second dog minion pointed out another act that neither of them had expected of the good guys coming here?

"GRrrrrruuuAarguh…They are a disgrace?" Hecate growled at the Raven Crows defeat while cursing under her breath in seeing anymore of this image events from her crystal ball. "Nrrrugh…." The witch snarl off from making the image fade away from her magic crystal ball. "My cursed Raven Crows turn out to be cowardly raven birds?" Hecate remotely remarked her own birds, they were fearsome, now they were running away from a mere scarecrow and some kind-hearted pony with a unique ability to force creatures to fear her?

"What now, the group are getting closer to the castle?" The first dog minion asked Hecate in what else they can do before the gang of travelers come to the witch's castle?

"With both Timberwolves & Raven Crows used, who else can cease their movement?" The second dog minion shrug his shoulders in feeling that they've about used up all their best attackers?

"UUrrrarrugh, so it's come to this, has it, very well!?" Hecate gripped her angry fist and held it above her head in fury, having enough of this nonsense. "I'll have to sent out my warriors: The Moblins!" Hecate declared out in what she'll do and that's call in her army to handle this pesky problem.

"Oh, those warriors are perfectly capable troopers to serve you, mistress." The first dog minion exclaimed with a shown wicked delight in what he has heard.

"Indeed, their skills are perfect in serving your every wicked deed." The second dog minion also shared the same expression in knowing what this'll mean now.

"Now, my crystal ball, bring my warriors up for me to see!" Hecate waved her hands near her crystal ball in casting her magic onto it. "Frususuvhhmm…." The crystal ball was flashy a bit from the magic of the wicked witch, as it showed a different image for all to see.

The image of one of the creatures was shown to look…piggish? But the army troopers were apparently giant humanoid pigs wearing brown boots, grey short pants, bronze armor with shoulder pads with one curve spike horn, a collar with spikes, purple wrist gauntlets and bronze forehead protectors. They all had them pig-face appearances from their snots, upward fang teeth, and red eyes, plus they held spears as their weapons. But the one in the center of the lot was the largest one that appear to lead the smaller troops. He worn similar clothing except for the black short pants, brown with yellow lining gauntlets, a grey connector to his blue shoulder pads with two edge spikes on them, along with a blue forehead protector with one horn edge facing forward. He wields a enormous grey club with a round sphere on the end, that appears to create dangerous shockwaves upon striking the ground. These were no doubt, the Moblins, that Hecate was wanting to get into contact with.

"Greetings mistress Hecate! I, Great Moblin and my troops, await your orders!" The largest of the Moblins, revealed as Great Moblin, spoke in greeting the witch.

"Listen carefully, there are intruders trying to come into my territory." Hecate explained the situation about Cathy and her friends appearing here; in the land of the West. "You are to destroy all without delay, except for the girl with Ruby Slippers, bring her here!" The witch declared in wanting all but Cathy to survive, as she needs the slippers. "Understand!" She spoke with a firm tone that she does NOT, want any mess ups, or ELSE!

"We shall not fail you, mistress! Moblins, to battle!" Great Moblin responded with an arm cross his chest to bow before the witch on her crystal ball.

"HARRrruuuggh!" The other Moblins wielded up their spears in awaiting their eagerness to go into battle now.

"Frususuvhmm…." Soon after that, the crystal ball's image faded away, with the orders given to the witch's warriors to go into battle.

"Well, those trespassers were lucky so far?" The first dog minion quoted with a sly smile in knowing how well Cathy's group has done about now…in the begining.

"But once they meet your troops, it'll be all...over!?" The second dog minion exclaimed to Hecate that when her warriors meet the heroes, it'll be game over for them.

"Yes, and soon, I'll have that girl and those Ruby Slippers will be mine at last!" Hecate spoke with an evil gleam of a smirk while rubbing her hands together. "Hech-hechechechechechaaaahhh!" The Wicked Witch of the West laughed manically at knowing soon, her warriors shall accomplish this task and she'll have Cathy's slippers very soon.

We return back to Cathy's group, as they were walking through the forest more, still armed with their defensive weapons. After wondering how long they've been walking, Rainbow Dash scouted ahead and with a bought camera from the merchant in Emerald City, took a picture of what she saw before coming down to show the others it. What they were seeing, was the shadowy image of how Hecate's castle looks from afar, and even in shrouded darkness, couldn't hid what it truly looked like.

"I have a feeling we're going to soon see the witch's castle soon from how this picture showed how close we are?" Chris stated out with concerns from noticing the witch's castle, even if not 'all' seen, it looks creepy to give anyone chills.

"Oh, I bet it's as evil as she is? After seeing her time and again, I really wish I was more Rapzodian then normal Earthling?" Cathy stated with a thought that such a place that Hecate lives in would be scary, no less. Considering what type of person Hecate is by her wicked anture, it's very understanding.

"Oh, just seeing it is scary as it is?" Danny responded a bit nervous from just seeing the picture, can give him shivers?

"What I don't follow, is how far this place is if only a mile long?" Rainbow Dash rubbed her noggin in not getting how far they've traveled if they should have arrived at that place sooner then later?

"Rainbow's right about dat, why was de sign wrong?" Applejack spoke with a serious thinking of the thought, they went over a mile already, so why?

"Well, if it was a joke, I say the usual seven or eleven more miles to go could have been the two, and someone rubbed it off as a joke that was meant to keep us safe from harm?" Max spoke off in randomly, but amazingly, coming up with very good suggestions of what the causes were that explains the predicament of things?

The others stared at Max completely baffled, that actually made some sense, but it was hard to except that it came from the little hyper-active maniac rabbit they've come to know?

"That's….an actually good theory?" Twilight Sparkle slowly stated in surprise with a smile that Max thought of all that.

"Wow, how did Max know all of that?" Pinkie Pie responded cheery in never guessing that Max was so smart to know such stuff?

"Same thing as figuring out how he knows such stuff in the first place, a complete mystery?" Sam shook his head to shrug off with a simple statement of the mysterious that is…Max.

"Not that this was pleasant to experience, we need to figure out something here, darlins?" Rarity spoke to interrupt this touchy moment between the group with something in mind. "Like for example, how will we get by the front gate to the horrid castle?" The white unicorn made a good point, Hecate will surely have guards protecting her palace, so how can they get by the front path?

"We'll have to sneak in?" Sammy stated off in what they'll have to do once they get to Hecate's castle?

"That wouldn't work, she might know where to find us?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head in disagreement, knowing the witch will be on look out for them?

"Well, I may not have any of my MBC gear or my Rapzodian abilities, or even change into my alien form, but I know this much." Cathy spoke off unmaking a statement on something for all to know. "We'll have to face her, even if we're all a bit scared, we have to some how…try, right?" To the alien girl, she and her friends have to at least try to face against the powerful Hecate, or else they can't get their wishes granted by the Wizard Oz?

All was a bit silent to think about those words said, some were sure they can manage, others, a bit doubtful?

"Bark-Bark-Bark!" Toto was barking to break the tension to help make the group focus on the task ahead.

"Yeah Toto, you're right! We should get going." Chris responded in smiling that Toto was being helpful to get the gang to snap out of it and just go with the flow of things. "If we have to face Hecate face-to-face, why put it off?" The scarecrow kid exclaimed that they can't just ignore Hecate, they got a job to do and they got to see it through…if they're lucky enough?

Soon the group was moving along their way, but then suddenly….Danny and Toto's ears wiggled and their eyes shot up with a surprise look?

"Hmm…?" Danny suddenly perk up his eyes from detecting something that caught his attention?

"Grruguhhmm…." Toto was growling, as his whole body was shaking from sensing something?

"What is it, Toto?" Cathy asked when she bent down to take a look at what troubles her dog?

"Grrugugrrvhmm...Ruff!" Toto growled before letting out a bark from his voice.

"What's wrong boy?" Cathy asked from holding her dog, what could be bothering him?

"I don't know, but I'm not liking it?" Sam stated with his face scrumming up in looking ready to let loose a growling anger of fury.

"Neither am I, and I hate when I don't like something?" Max also stated with an upset frown in feeling tension rising, as he felt this was something he rather not like, but kill it (don't ask, it's just the crazy-lune side of his personality).

"What's gotten into them?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow in seeing how the Freelance Police are acting kinda weird now?

"Animals can hear and sense things most of us can't, Rainbow? Such as when danger might be near?" Fluttershy explained to her friend about the animal instincts having some strong sense of danger?

"Well I'll tell you all this, I hear footsteps approaching?" Danny stated out to his group that like the others that felt something, they all could hear footsteps that were coming close to them?

"Now what could it be?" Cathy asked with a dry sorrow tone in wishing she didn't wanna know now?

"Rainbow! Fluttershy! Go above to see what else is coming?" Twilight Sparkle issued to her two flier friends to have another look see in what else maybe coming at them?

"But what about the forest of the trees blocking view?" Rarity questioned about the last time, their friends couldn't see 'too' much pass the trees that the enemy slipped through?

"We're almost near some openings, plus if by the sounds of loud feet means they're heavy, we should get a better chance of knowing what's coming then the wolves?" Twilight assured her unicorn friend that out of any case, they'll have a good possible chance of knowing what's coming at them.

Soon Rainbow Dash and Fluttertshy took to the air, as they flew up, they spotted something marching towards the gang.

"Arrughh-Arrrughhh!" And it was the roaring battle cries of many Moblins, lead by the Great Moblin. They carried their weapons while making lots of more noises through the forest to attack the group.

"Heads up guys? Moblins are coming!" Rainbow Dash looked down to yell below her to her friends in what she's seeing was coming up to the gang now.

"Eeek! The Moblins Are Coming! The Moblins Are Coming! THE MOBLINS ARE COMING!" Pinkie Pie yelped in terror, as she was running around screaming this alert for all of them to be aware of.

"Pinkie Pie, keep your hooves settle on de ground and don't lose your head?" Applejack raised her left hoof to clam the pink pony's mouth to keep quiet while stopping her from anymore running around.

"Could anybody explain what Moblins are?" Sam asked puzzled in not being completely knowledgable about who their attackers are suppose to be?

"They're known as warriors that serve Hecate, they're appearances are piggish?" Twilight Sparkle gave some noted facts of 'who' they are dealing with on what they look like.

"So we're dealing with porks that know how to chop? Please?" Max asked in sarcastic remark while waving off that part like they would be scared of a few pigs?

"Buddy, them pork-chops could chop you up from there brutal sizes and strength, they are not to be underestimated!?" Applejack sternly explained to the foolish rabbit that the warriors approaching are no laughing matter, as it was serious.

"Oh dear, the witch must have sent them after us?" Cathy gasped in knowing those mobiles are coming after her and her friends?

"Doooh, I hope not?" Danny replied a bit nervous in not liking the idea that the witch really sent them things after the gang, but like always, that's the bottom line of things.

"Well who else could they be after Danny?" Chris asked Danny a skeptical question that if these Moblins weren't after them, then why are they are searching the forest for? "Oh boy, what are we going to do?" Chris pondered the very thought on what to do now?

"We're a bit tired from all the rough play already, even unicorn magic needs time to rest?" Twilight Sparkle explained in feeling that from facing the Timberwolves and Raven Crows, they haven't rested enough while walking further on the forest path to fight this many warriors by the wicked witch?

"But what if Hecate is with those brutes to finish us off? It's bad enough that we're really out number without 'her' being apart of this?" Rarity questioned with concerning and caution feeling, that if they come across such bad luck, they'll really be in for it?

"Well if we're lucky, then the witch Hecate isn't with them?" Cathy held Toto close to her while trying to give some reassurance that Hecate wasn't with her Moblin army. "So we could take cover to hid and get enough of our strength to face them?" The girl exclaimed out that maybe now is the time to get enough strength back by hiding before the Moblins find them?

"True?" Chris nodded in hearing that plan, it was a good thing to think that Hecate wasn't out there herself, however… "But there's no time to hid anywhere except in a few of these trees, a couple of bushes, big rock boulders, and that's everything unless the open skies count for pegasus to fly for cover?" The scarecrow kid pointed that they only have so little hiding places, and that's almost not even barely enough to help the group out?

"Awww, I wanted to shot those guys?" Max whines out in seeing they have to hide away instead of attacking?

"Better wait until we've mown down a few of them troopers first, Max?" Sam explained to his partner that they need to cut the numbers of the enemies down a bit before attacking.

"Then it's settle, we'll play hide and go seek! We hide, and the Moblins seek!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed the idea with a smile, even in this situation, she still has time to make this into a fun event game?

"Sometimes, I worry about this group?" Applejack shook her head after signing, with Pinkie Pie & the Freelance Police's personality, it's a wonder they made it this far?

"Fluttershy, you and Rainbow quickly come down here, hurry now darlin!" Rarity silently signaled Fluttershy to have her and Rainbow come down so the Moblins won't notice they have ponies above, to which they can attack.

"Okay!" Fluttershy responded with a quiet voice before suddenly making Rainbow Dash yelp, but not to loud when she pulled her friend's tail to duck down where their friends are.

"ARrruguhh-ARrrughhhh!" The Moblin army was continuing to charge through the forest without rest, and showing their fearsome strength in knocking over any trees that get in their way.

"Woough?" Danny yelped a bit from tilting his head from hearing the Moblins approaching faster and faster?

"Alright everyone, hide, and quickly!?" Twilight issued to the group to take cover where ever the choice, so long as it helps conceal them.

Cathy, Danny and Toto hid up a tree, Chris and Sammy went up the second tree nearby, the Earth & Unicorn ponies hid in the hollow trees from their perfectly small sizes while the Pegasus hid in some tree leaves which disturbed them. And as for the Freelance Police, did the old policemen stealth work of hiding behind large boulders, backs against them with their guns held up for any sudden reaction.

"ARruughh-Arrughh!" The Moblins were roaring from charging blindly in an attack rage when...

"Moblins! Cease movement!" Great Moblin shouted in demanding full attention, which he got from the others. "I could swear I saw movement in that direction? Come along!" He stated from seeing a tiny movement, it could have been from when Cathy's group made a few messy sounds and steps to hid out of sight, but not quietly or fast enough apparently.

"Hup-two! Hup-two! Hup-two!" Soon the Moblin army was marching on in, wielding their spears to poke around some bushes.

Cathy took a peek from where she and the others hid in their hiding places? "Hugh?" The girl made a silent gasp noise in seeing the Moblins are coming awful close to where they are hiding. "Those Moblins are almost here?" Cathy warned her friends with concerns about how close the witch's warriors are?

The others took a risky moment to peek from their respectable hiding places to look out in curiosity?

"Hugh! She's right?" Chris saw to nearly be shock, there are more of them warriors then they can count?

"They're carrying spears and one of them's got an enormously big club?" Sammy pointed out in seeing that while they got weapons too, that army of Hecate's still outnumbers them with more brute force and one of them could be even more dangerous?

"Ooohhh, those things don't sound very good?" Danny yelped a bit to moan in just not liking this situation one bit?

"What, the spears or the clubs, or the fact the enemy is larger then all of us?" Max asked off to randomly guess what they are facing is the scarier part?

"Max, you're not exactly helping with the issue here?" Sam stated off with a frown that all his partner is doing is making Danny feel worse?

Soon the Moblins finally came around an area where the gang have taken up a temporal hiding position? However, as the Moblins were about to poke their spears, they're attention was drawn by…disturbed leaves & footprints?

"Hugh, footprints here that are fresh, they must be close by?" Great Moblin stated from his inspecting work to prove correct, Cathy's group are here in this very spot. "They are surely hiding here?" Great Moblin exclaimed to his troops that the ones they are looking for are here, somewhere?

"But sir, pardon the inexperience, but…?" One Moblin spoke with a puzzling question that was on his mind? "Just what are we looking for again?" He asked in wondering just who or what are the ones in Cathy's group they need to identify as?

"Hugh?" Another Moblin rubbed his head in being puzzled, as they weren't brief enough on the details like the Great Moblin was by Hecate? "Um, how are we suppose to recognize these travelers, Great Moblin?" He asked in thinking that their leader of their troops would know that answer to aid them out?

"Fools, you can't miss them!" Great Moblin snorted off in stating that the ones they seek are hardly ever missed in noticing. "Other then the capture of the girl with the Ruby Slippers, she has only a few members in that group that the witch also hates?" Great Moblin exclaimed off that Hecate wants Cathy while the others, they can do away with as they see. "One of those are some pony annoyance…." He remarked off in a rude insult comment about the Mane Six that are with the group.

"Why…I…outta!?" Rainbow Dash frowned while gritting her teeth in silence in not liking that insult.

"Keep ya cool, Rainbow!?" Applejack held up her hoof from where she hid to have her friend not lose it.

"But to be refereed as such annoyance, is….ohohoh?" Rarity complained with an upset tone, not liking what the Moblins referred to them as?

"Easy Rarity, don't be upset?" Fluttershy spoke to kindly ease her friend to not be so upset over this little thing.

"But seriously, I'm not annoying, am I?" Pinkie Pie snapped under her silence to complain while asking that her friends don't think of her that way, right?

"Pinkie, you guys, hush!?" Twilight Sparkle hushed her friends to not blow their hiding spots while hearing what these Moblins had to say next.

"Then there's that dog and rabbit beings that are complete idiots that are probably almost as ruthless as us!?" Great Moblin stated off in discussing about the Freelance Police, who listen closely from their spot to hear these next few things. "The dog's a doop while that rabbit is a loose-cannon!" He explained off in letting the other Moblins know just what Hecate thinks of Sam and Max, of the Freelance Police.

"Why of all the nerve? Calling me a doop and you a loose-cannon, Max?" Sam remarked off with a frown from where he lean against the boulder in finding those statements an insult to injury.

"If some of those facts weren't true, then I let my anger loose to kick them around to next week?" Max dryly exclaimed with an annoyed and upset face about keeping himself together, despite wanting to let loose his frustration on the Moblins.

"That just leaves the leftovers?" Great Moblin remarked off without much caring about the few unmentioned names are up next. "A measly scarecrow, a tin-plated tinwoman,…." But as the Great Moblin was going down the list, he suddenly paused himself in mid sentence. "Hugh,…And the last one is a lion?" Great Moblin gasped out with a wide shock face in remembering, that within Cathy's group was reported of a lion, the known king of the beast & jungle of forest?

"A lion?" The Moblins responded off in shock, the mere mention of such a dangerous creature was nearby, took them by surprise. "Gulp?" The Moblins gulped in fear that they would have to face such a dangerous beast, and in the forest, no less? "Great Moblin, could we search the area as a one unit?" One Moblin spoke out with a cautiously concerning tone of voice, as he didn't wanna be separate should any see a lion that may attack them?

"Oh, okay?" Great Moblin responded with a sweat-drop on his forehead, as he seem worried himself, but tried to keep himself cool in front of his troops. "Prepare to move cautiously and we'll see what we find?" He waved out around the area they are standing in, that they need to stick close, and search as a large group to take down any enemy of Cathy's group with sheer numbers.

Soon the Moblin troops were cautiously spreading, but not too far apart in checking any of the good hiding places?

"Sssshhh!" Pinkie Pie hushed her friends when one of the Moblins was coming close to their hollow tree spots, but they were not looking very carefully?

"Grrrr…?" Max let off some growls, but Sam held his arm against his partner to keep him from telling the Moblins that they are behind a boulder?

"Soldiers, strike against the tree tops! Surely that is the only hiding place not to be so easily accounted for?" Great Moblin issued his orders again in telling the troops to try the tree tops, the enemy could very well hid there.

"Yeeaahh-AArruughh!" The Moblins were making more battle cries, as they were attacking their spears to a few leafy trees. But the worst of it was, that some were getting awfully close to where those in hiding are at?

Ugh?" Chris looked to his side of his hiding place in where the enemy could strike until… "Eek!" Chris yelped out a cry before ducking when a spear was sent nearly pass his face.

"Aahhh?" Sammy cried out from that spear tapped against her tin plated shoulder that knocked her against the other part of their tree hiding place? "Clusupvhmm…." By the time Sammy hit a bit of the branches that made a solid ground, her body's tin plates made the noise that signal their presence?

"Aaahhh?" Cathy made a yelping gasp noise from seeing her friend was down, just as Sammy was picking herself up.

"There are some up in the trees, but watch yourselves! If the girl is there, then she needs to be brought back alive!?" Great Moblin issued out to his troops in seeing the chance to get those that they have found, especially the one with the ruby slippers.

"Sammy, are you alright?" Cathy looked over from where she was to check up on the girl made of tin and her condition?

"I'm fine Cathy, it's only a flesh wound?" Sammy replied off while rubbing her head in feeling like she's got a headache?

"Oh no, we're out numbered, two to one? And those are the smallest odds?" Twilight Sparkle yelped in seeing that the others are being attacked, and they are very more then outnumbered?

"Then I say we not hide and just fight before they get us when we're down!?" Rainbow Dash snapped with a serious face, as she popped her head from above the tree in raring to go and kick some Moblin behind.

Soon with no argument to debate against, Twilight sign before signaling her pony friends to begin distracting the enemy.

"Peek-a-boo!" Pinkie Pie popped out from her hiding spot, her her cannon pointed at the Moblins' backs. "Boom!" Then quicker then they could think, the pink pony fired another shot at the enemies.

"Arrugh!" One Moblin looked back to get impacted by Pinkie's Party Cannon that sent him against his own troops.

"There's more over there?" One of the Moblins warned the others in noticing that the ponies have shown themselves.

"YeeHaw! Rope'd ya good, partner?" Applejack hollered out from swinging her rope lasso that got two Moblins and pulled them to her, for a surprise back kick.

"Guphvmm…." That trick ended up knocking two to four Moblins out of commission.

"Prrusvhhmm…." Twilight fired a magical horn beam at her target before they could react.

"Aahhh?" Another Moblin yelped from that magical shot, as he was bashed against a tree.

"Seize them!" Great Moblin pointed his right index finger in ordering the other Moblins to get the Mane Six.

"ARrughh…." Soon three Moblins raised their spears to attack Twilight while she kneel in preparing herself for their attack. "Bamgruvhmm…" Those enemies swung their spears in planning to hit Twilight and they got something that flashed before them? "Waaaugh?" Suddenly afterwards, those Moblins attack bounced off, cause they ended up bashing their bodies against a formation of diamonds, made from Rarity's magic.

"A stunning impact, boys?" Rarity exclaimed with her sly smile in having saved one of her friends from a brutes attack.

"Prisisisivhmm…." Then before another Moblin could attack Fluttershy, she aimed her pepper sprays at this foe. "Ahhhh….my Eyes? My Eyes!" A Moblin cried out from holding his eyes that were in pain and left him blind?

"Sorry?" Fluttershy apologized to that Moblin for hurting him, even under these circumstances, she's still so very kind?

"Back off, pig face!" Rainbow Dash came up in front against another Moblin that gave her the mean look. "Kick-kickvhmm…." But this dare-devil pony flipped around to give a double back kick to the Moblin.

"Offughm…/Uuffvhmm…?" The Moblin yelped out in pain before colliding against another one that caused them both to hit the ground.

"Continue to attack!" Great Moblin issued out in forceful tone, in wanting his troops to fight against these ponies trying to oppose them.

"BAng!/Trusvhmm…." Suddenly, there was a gun shot that almost hit Great Moblin, if he didn't stand so perfectly still?

"Wah?" Great Moblin yelped from gun fire, and turn to see on top of the big boulder, were Sam & Max, making poses?

"Freeze! Freelance Police!" Sam issued off with a badge in one hand and the other at gun point.

"You Move, We Shoot!" Max exclaimed off with twiddling his gun to challenge this leader pig guy to make a move, cause he really wants something to shoot at.

"I grow tired of this, HURRrghh!" Great Moblin snapped off in anger before wielding his enormous club over him and…. "Bamgruvhmm…." Bashed that weapon into the boulder that broke into several pieces with the copper duo above?

"WAaauuughhh…." The Freelance Police scream from dodging that big Moblin's club, as they jumped off in time to quickly climb up to the trees that were close to where Cathy was hiding.

"Stall them ponies, I'll break down this tree and get rid of the witches headache of these morons!" Great Moblin issued out to his troops while he prepares to attack the tree holding the Freelance Police that have given Hecate much grief.

"You wouldn't dare hit the tree with the slippers, would you?" Max snapped off before that these enemies wouldn't try attacking the one place that hid the prize they seek, while accidentally giving Cathy's location away.

"Smooth work keeping that one under lip, genius?" Sam dryly remarked off to his partner for spilling the beans on keeping the alien girl they were hiding, out of harms way.

"Ruurarrghh!" Great Moblin roared out while wielding his club over his head for another attack. "BAmgruvhmm…" The big Moblin bashed the ground near the tree's roots to cause a small discomfort.

"Waaaughh?" Cathy yelped out in surprise while holding onto Toto and the tree from the shockwave vibration.

"Oh no, there must be someway to beat these guys?" Chris yelped in worrying about the situation, these Moblins will be on them soon unless they think of a way out of this?

"How, Aaauugh!" Sammy asked off before she used her axe to cut a few Moblin's spears, so they can't harm those in the trees as badly. "We're barely keeping a few of them away?" The tin girl exclaimed from noticing that while they, the Freelance Police, even the Mane Six are just barely holding off these Moblins?

"Wait, didn't they show fear from when they remembered we had Danny with us?" Cathy asked out suddenly in remembering what the Moblins said they were afraid of someone from their group?

"Of course, they're afraid of lions?" Chris spoke from a smile appearing on his face, he completely let that one slip?

"Then Danny could scare them away?" Sammy exclaimed in seeing where this is going, they may have a shoot?

"Just one problem, I'm not a ferocious lion?" Danny signed off in feeling unable to do anything to help the others in the hour of need?

"Oh, I think we may have a solution for that dilemma?" Sam spoke from when he and Max came behind Danny in making some 'assured' sounding tones in their voices.

"You do, how?" Danny asked a bit confused, how can Sam and Max help him get pass that idea of being ferocious, if he has no courage?

"Only way we know how, now please position yourself here Danny?" Max explained out while asking the lion kid to stay where he was while the Moblins were below him.

"Well okay?" Danny responded without hesitance, but saw a lot of Moblins trying to surround their tree hiding spot? "Now what, the Moblins are just below, and so is that big fella?" What he spoke was the truth, all of the Moblins, even Great Moblin was there?

"Hate to pull this stunt, but we got no choice?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in saying that they got no choice, but to pull something off, but what?

"But we'll still be friends." Max stated off that when this is over, they can still be friends with Danny afterwards, only to rise some suspense of this plot?

"What are you…?" Danny was about to ask in not following what the Freelance Police were talking about? "DING!" Then suddenly, Max pulled out a needle and then stick it right where Danny's behind was located. "EEEYyooww...ROOOAARRrruughhh!" Danny suddenly was not only cut off, but yelped out loud while mixing a roar into it.

Suddenly, from above the trees, Danny's movement made him drop from the trees. But the reaction of his roar and his descend to the ground made it look like a mighty lion dropped to the ground to face the Moblins.

"WAaaahhh! A LION!" One Moblin yelped out in terror in seeing this lion, and boy was he looking mad.

"Uh-oh?" Another Moblin yelped in fear, they're easy victory just went down the drain now.

"BRAARRRoorruugh!" Danny roared out from still feeling under the pain of the needle that stab his behind.

"Keep-keep, keep your wits Moblins, it's only one lion kid?" Great Moblin tried to get his nervous group of Moblins to not run in fear, but from his shaking voice, he seemed terrified himself?

"Bark-bark-bark!" Then Toto jumped down from the trees to bark at the Moblins, much to their confusion?

"Hugh, I thought the dog was bigger?" A Moblin asked puzzled in recalling how Sam of the Freelance Police seemed bigger last time while he and the others were confusing the subject of who Toto was?

"AND ONE OF YOU FORGOT HIS PARTNER, IS A MAD RABBIT!" Max's voice shouted out, as the Moblins looked up to see the rabbit body dive below their distracted positions. "Clupvhmm…." Then Max had latched himself on Great Moblin, cutting off his view of sight.

"GAaaugh, GET HIM OFF?" Great Moblin roared out in blind confusion, he can't see anything now?

"Heheheheheheh!" Max laughed off with a crazy laugh in having lots of fun doing this. "Bang-Bang-Bang!" The the hyper-active rabbit brought out his gun to start shooting at the Moblins while they tried to stay away from their blind charging leader?

"Woooh!" The Moblins yelped to duck in time to avoid a near shot from Max's gun and even the club Great Moblin swung without knowing what he's swinging at? "That Rabbit is Crazy?" A Moblin exclaimed in shock to see that Max was making their own leader go crazy, it was madness!?

"I CAN'T SEE! GET HIM OFF? HELP ME?" Great Moblin cried out from swinging his club blindly while unknowing hitting his own troops cause Max kept him from seeing anything?

"Stomp!" Without realizing it, Great Moblin blindly stepped on Danny's tail which caused….

"RAROORROOoowwwvhh!" Danny ended up making the loudest roar he ever did, and that roar shook everything, even got the Moblins, along with Great Moblin to freeze in tip-top terror of that mighty roar meant one thing; trouble.

"YIKES! HE'S MAD!" One Moblin yelped in fright, Danny looks really mad now and at them too.

"RUN FOR IT!" Another Moblin exclaimed from dropping his spear and suggesting that they run away from this scene.

"WAAauughhh!" The Moblins turn to run for their lives, back to Hecate's castle and away from the fearsome lion.

"WAAAhhh, WAIT FOR MEeeeee?" Great Moblin responded from running blindly after where he heard his troops running off to. "POwvhmmm…." While running in fear, Great Moblin smashed against a branch that knock Max off of him, as he ran after his own troops.

Soon the entire Moblin Army had fled the scene, giving those that hid from the fight to come out into the open. The ponies were finally able to rest a bit after that rushful moment of that fight taking it outta them, even the Freelance Police had some good shares from their action too while the others with Cathy managed to keep her safe from harm.

"Why Danny, you were absolutely marvelous?" Chris spoke with a smile to Danny who was kinda confused to what just happened? "You, Max, Sam, and the ponies saved our skins that time?" The scarecrow kid stated out from just seeing that kinda action, had saved a lot of their lives.

"Really, I did?" Danny asked completely blank and surprised, he actually did something helpful to the group? "Even under the distracted pain, I was so scared?" The lion kid exclaimed that even when he was doing this, he felt kinda sacred. "I can't remember what it was I was doing at all, while the Freelance Police stab a needle in me?" Danny explained himself that during the whole thing, he doesn't even know why he did that action in the first place? "Hmmm…?" He signed puzzled while rubbing his tail and behind that felt a little bit painful?

"We gave you the heads up, didn't we?" Max stated off that they had gave Danny the extra warning of what they were gonna do later on?

"Plus an additional apology too." Sam spoke off that they said they're sorry for pulling that stunt that seem mean to their friend.

"Bark-bark!" Toto barked a bit while coming up to Cathy who kneel down to hold her pet up while petting him.

"Haah?" Cathy signed in relief from seeing what Toto did and was happy he was alright. "Good boy, you were brave too!" Cathy stated to her dog in just being happy that Toto wasn't in danger from what those Moblins were trying to do.

"Oh yeah, we sure showed them!" Rainbow Dash pumped her right hoof in the air in cheering for this excellent victory.

"That was really a lot of fun in the end!?" Pinkie Pie smiled in feeling really glad that all turn out well for the group.

"But remember ye'll, we're all gotta be more careful now?" Applejack reminded the rest with a serious face about being careful.

"Right, Hecate isn't going to take kindly to this, not at all?" Rarity sternly agreed that if anything, the Witch of the West won't accept this at all, not one bit.

"Hmm-hmm? I agree with Rarity, this will without doubt, make her even madder then before?" Twilight Sparkle nodded with a focus face in feeling that the subject was clear, Hecate will end up trying something else to get them?

"Oh dear, they say when her anger reaches so high, she's even scarier?" Fluttershy cringe down a bit in fearing that from what the rumors said of Hecate getting mad, is not a very pretty sight to see?

"Please, what else can that witch do if we've bested her worst?" Max shrug off while remarking the fact that after the third time of trying, Hecate can't possibly have anything else that can stop them? Can she even do so?

"If the Wicked Witch of the West heard you say that Max, then we're about to get a new meaning of trouble?" Sam had a stern expression from shaking his face in feeling that the evil witch, Hecate, is far from calling it quits now?

It was at that time, the evil Witch of the West, Hecate, seen her third strike of an army failed to get Cathy's group. She and her dog minions were pretty much shocked and offended that her Moblins, the fearsome warriors at her disposal were bested by mere horses, a dog and a rabbit while the others protected Cathy from her wrath. And that stunt the Freelance Police pulled of making her troops find Danny frightful was the final insult to injury!

"Uuuuugh, those fools are more powerful then I thought?" Hecate cursed under her breath that once again, she lost this round to those with Cathy Smith?

"To have bested your warriors, seems nearly impossible to begin with?" The first dog minion asked out in stating from such a tactic, that the group did manage to defeat the Moblins easily?

"And yet they managed to do the impossible, not a good term on our side?" The second dog minion stated that with their third chance to defeat the group shot down, what else is left?

"Then I'll use my FINAL resort of settling this score!" Hecate rubbed her chin in thought in seeing now that she has no choice, but to use her 'final' move to get Cathy and defeat her friends for good.

"Oh my, that tone of statement sounds almost like you're….?" The first dog minion pondered out if what Hecate was speaking of was something horrible indeed?

"Surely you're not thinking up unleashing what we believe it to be?" The second dog minion also questioned if what the two dogs are thinking was correct?

"Yes, it's time to unleash your brethren, the Winged Wolves of Darkness!" Hecate proclaimed in announcing to those with her in what this calls for. "Out of all my creatures and warriors, you and they are what help bring me into power! And I revel in it!" The witch exclaimed that the winged wolves are by far those that brought Hecate into being feared, and it's from them that they shall siege victory for her.

"Oh, they are like us, but so much more dangerous?" The first dog minion nodded in assuring the witch that their brethren is all that and more then he can say.

"They make all of the others you sent out look like child's play?" The second dog minion mentioned that from all the other forces Hecate threw at the group, this next batch was the worst of all.

With that wicked thought in mind, Hecate moved around from her crystal ball toward her balcony window where her two loyal dog minions awaited her.

"So you both know what to do?" Hecate stated to her two minions in knowing precisely the task they must accomplish.

"Yes!" Both dog minions responded and nodded with a bow to their mistress in being fully well-noted on what they must accomplish here and now.

"Take your army of Winged Wolves to the end of the haunt forest! And bring me that girl!" Hecate pointed her index finger to her minions in giving them the orders on what to do. "And her dog!" She added the dog part, meaning for Toto that's also with Cathy. "And especially that overgrown Mac-gruff & rabbit!" The witch added off in wanting her minions to not forget the Freelance Police that have made her so mad. "And those six little ponies, bring them here for being the first to rise against me since their princesses stood up against Ta-She!" Hecate issued that order in wanting to give those certain ponies a lesson about standing against her, just as her sister once did to the Mane Six's two princesses long before. "Do what you want with the others, but I want those that I spoke alive and unharmed!" Hecate exclaimed off in letting her minions do what they please with the rest of the group, but she wants Cathy, her dog, and the Freelance Police & Mane Six brought back to her.

"Including the Freelance Police that have done so much in humiliating your grace?" The first dog minion questioned out in wondering if the Freelance Police shouldn't be harm after all they did the last time?

"Are you most certain you wouldn't want a scratch or two on them, as a special payment if you wish?" The second dog minion asked if the witch wanted to at least do something 'nasty' to the copper duo?

"Well, maybe those Freelance Police a little rough marks wouldn't be bad as an early payback?" Hecate slowly thought over for a moment in actually wanting Sam and Max to suffer a bit since they're more trouble anyway. "But for the others, they'll give you no trouble from their tired exhaust from the other three forces they faced, I'll promise you that." She looked between the first to second dog minion in exclaiming slyly about how Cathy's group can't possible give these winged dogs any kind of trouble, at least for now. "It's like putting little insects to take the fight out of them. Hahahahah!" She made a wicked remark cackle about saying that those that would cause trouble are weak enough that even little ants could beat them.

"A cruel and merciful joke of humor that describes those fools so excellently, Hecate." The first dog minion smiled wickedly in knowing the mistress' type of jokes.

"They say the truth hurts, and it will be hurtful when we're through?" The second dog minion pointed out in knowing of such a fact was true, but in the more evil sense of doing so.

Soon the dog minions got a bit closer to the edge of the window, as they made a howling noise before speaking out to all that would hear them out from a distance.

"Brethren, listen to our call for the moment to hunt prey!" The first dog minion called out to the others far away from them.

"Hecate summons for our services, come forth now!" The second dog minion stated out that they are to accomplish a mission.

"AWwooooovooohh…." Then there are distant howling sounds, which lead to many believing they were the winged wolves responding to the two commanders.

"Looks like they are in?" The first winged dog responded with a sly wicked grin on his face, they got the response they needed.

"As if they say 'no' for any task?" The second winged dog minion return the same expression in knowing that was true.

But just before the two minions of Hecate were about to go and join the rest of their winged dog army, the witch stopped them for a brief moment.

"But also, take care of those Ruby Slippers!" Hecate pointed to these two minions of hers in wanting them to carefully handle the Ruby Slippers on Cathy's feet. "I want those most of all!" Just as Hecate stated this important fact, the two minions noticed just over some mountains pass the castle fortress, was their breed flying through the air. "Now FLY! FLY!" Hecate waved out her arms in declaring that she wanted her two closest minions to go forth and fly with the rest of their species.

"AWwoooovhm!/AWwwooovhm!/Awwwooovvhhmm!" Soon a bunch of animal cries were heard, as Hecate saw more winged wolves of a more darken blue coating and brighter tan-yellow eyes were seen flying all over the skies.

"FLY!….FLY…FLY…." Hecate waved out her right hand in wanting all of her flying wolves to go forth out to do her evil bidding. "Aaaah-hahahahaaaahh!" Hecate made a wicked cackle in seeing that with this, she'll finally win.

"Awwooovhm!/AWwooovhm!/Awwoooovhmm!" As the army of winged wolves accompanied by the witch's two dog minions made more of those animal cries, Hecate watched them all fly off into the distance. With their objective clear, their target was to get Cathy along with the Ruby Slippers, and forfeit the rest of their orders for the others.

Back with Cathy's group again, they were still traveling in the haunted forest. Some wondering what else to expect just when they were getting closer to the Wicked Witch of the West's castle when…

"Anybody else hear Sam or Toto making noises?" Max asked out suddenly from hearing weird noises all of a sudden?

"One Max, that's not either, and two, it sounds like….?" Sam was sternly pointing out that neither noise came from the other before...

"THAT!" Pinkie Pie pointed up to interrupt Sam's sentence in what she saw shocked her very much.

"Awoooovhhmmm!/Awwooovhhmmm!/AWwoooovhhmmmm!" In the darken skies, their were noises and with those noises came shadow figures flying in the air?

Cathy's group looked up in shock and surprise, there was the largest army of flying creatures ever saw? They pointed with their mouths gaping at the sight of this, truly this was something far scarier then whatever they faced before?

"Holly-Great Nicholas-Andrew Jackson Brick Matthew The VI, Jumping Down Lilly Pads And Cross Walking Over The Streets On A Red Light?" Sam exclaimed out one long panic speech statement in seeing something that horrifying to be expressed about. "Look them all?" The K-9 detective stated off in knowing that's a lot of armies compared to the last ones?

"And entire pack of flying wolves? I thought that witch had only two?" Max exclaimed this before recalling the first two loyal dog minion servants to Hecate when the Freelance Police last tussle with them?

"Those were only her stooge commanders, these critters are much, MUCH worst?" Applejack snapped out to the copper duo for not noticing that these creatures are much worst then the others.

"They're combined with them awful Timberwolves with the wings of these Raven Crows? Uagh, simply too horrid to picture?" Rarity expressed her disguise in feeling that such creatures are truly horrible to even meet.

"And from what I've heard, their strength can be on pair with them Moblins we just 'managed' to get by?" Rainbow Dash stated off with a serious face in looking up at the number of enemies, compared to the Moblins, those guys were easy.

"And they're not very friendly neither? That's why they're called the Winged Wolves Of Darkness?" Fluttershy stated out nervously in knowing how dangerous these creatures can really be; The Winged Wolves Of Darkness.

"AWwoovhmmmm!/Awwoovhmmm!/Awwoovhhmmmm!" The army of winged wolves were coming ever closer, far faster then the Raven Crows, the gang didn't have much time to prepare for anything except for one thing…?

"We can't just stay here? We have to run, NOW!?" Twilight Sparkle stated with worry that they can't just stay here, they need to get away from where they are.

"AUuughh-WAAaughhh!" With that in mind, Cathy's group along with the ponies turn away to quickly run the other way, to get away from these horrible flying creatures.

"Shall we run for our lives while wetting ourselves?" Max looked to his partner to ask a really dumb question about their state about now?

"Can't say we got anything else to do?" Sam shrug off to say before the Freelance Police ran after their pals to join the running moment.

"AWwoovhmmm!/Awwoovhhmmm!/Awwooovhmmm!" No sooner, did the winged wolves land on the ground to give chase and pursuit of their prey. "Awwoovohhmmm!/Awwoovhmmm!/Awwoovhmmmm!" At this rate, some of the group had split up, Danny & Chris went to the left, Sammy to the middle, the Mane Six half left, the Freelance Police half right and Cathy on the right directions?

Cathy ran until she had come across an obstacle. "Auugh?" She yelped before jumping over a log on the ground to duck behind it. "Aaaaugh?" But still yelped from some of the winged wolves that tried to reach out for her.

"Bang-Bang!" A couple of warning shots from the Freelance Police's guns spook some of the wolves near Cathy, enough to give her a chance to get up to run some more.

"Awwooovhmmm!/Awwoovhmmm!/Awwovhmmm!" Too bad that made more of them Winged Wolves of Darkness go after the Freelance Police?

"WAAAughhh!" Sam and Max screamed out from getting surrounded while firing like crazy?

"Help! Help Me!" Cathy cried out while running with all her strength to get away from her pursuers. "Heeelp!" Cathy cried out from trying to flea with a lot of them winged wolves going after her.

"Awwooovhmm!/Awwooovhmm!/Awwoooovhmm!" Those creatures were on the trail that Cathy was taking without stop or rest.

"Get away now? Aahaahhaha?" Sammy was being backed into a tree corner, as she held her axe over her head to ward off her surrounding winged wolves until…. Without noticing it too late, her axe got taken by the winged wolves up on the tree top.

"Heeelp!" Chris cried out for help, as a couple of them winged wolves grabbed him from both arms and legs to pull him around like a rag doll. "Help! Nuuugh?" Chris cried out some more, but yelp from a winged wolf pouncing on his chest, in a word, knocking the stuffing out of him. "Ohhhhh?" Chris was letting off moan cries that his straw was being taken out of him, it was horrible?

The Mane Six were having their own problems about now, and they were a troubling one at that?

"Stand back, fowl creatures!" Rarity snapped at some of the wolves that were coming, as she used her magic on her diamond gems to launch them. "Fuowssvhhmm.../Graabvhmm,…." But the moment Rarity launched her diamond barrage, the winged wolves were smarter then they appeared, as they grabbed those gems in their mouths and ran off with them. "HAaaah! My beautiful diamonds? They stole them? STOP…THIEVES!" The white unicorn yelped out to scream in terror, her lovely piece of jewelry has been stolen, and that's when she noticed how some more winged wolves came to come after her.

"Awwooovhmmm…." One of them Winged Wolves was about to attack, but didn't noticed a lasso tied around it's neck?

"Now settle down, doggies before ye all get…WOoooh?" Applejack had roped one of the Winged Wolf's body, but the sudden tug ended up pulling her across the field.

"Bam…Bamm..Bammm….." Pinkie Pie was just firing her Party Cannon like crazy, taking a few winged wolves down. "Take this! And that! And one of these!" The excited pink pony exclaimed from firing a lot of her shots in hoping to lower the enemy numbers.

"SCriiffuvhmm…." Then without looking, a winged wolf tackled Pinkie's party cannon out of her hold? "Awooovhhmmm!/Awwoovhmm!/Awowoovhmmm!" Then a bunch of them winged wolves approached the cannon to…pounce on it? "Smash-Samash-Bash-Bash!" Then without delay, these creatures were tearing that cannon that hurt them to pieces, bit by bit. And we can guess the reaction of somepony here watching this?

"AAAAaaaahhhh! MY CANNON?" Pinkie Pie screeched out a scream in shock, these creatures were destroying her cannon? Oh the horror of it all for the party pony?

"Back off! Hiyaa!" Rainbow Dash was flying in the air, whacking any winged wolves with her nunchucks to give her some space. "Guagh?" But there were too many for even this dare-devil pony to handle that one tackled her from behind which knocked her nunchucks out of her hooves? "My Nunchucks? Wooh!" Rainbow yelped out before looking up at the fast approaching wolves with wings, and she had to get outta the way.

"EEEeeeek!" Then we see Fluttershy flying in the air, trying to escape a pack of pursuing winged wolves. "I'm sorry for the pepper spray? I'm sorry I forgot to check if it was still full? Eeek!" The yellow pegasus pony was apologizing while trying to flea, apparently her defense with the pepper spray was all used up, and now the angry wolves are after the sweet thing?

"Prusuvhmmm-Porusvhmm…." Twilight Sparkle was using her magic on her own problems, but she was sweating up a storm of exhaustion? "Hugh…hugh….there's no end to them, and we're to much over our limit?" The smart pony stated the problem they all are having, they're too much low on strength and stamina from the other forces dealt with to handle this new one?

But a last, we soon see that the winged wolves have caught up to Cathy.

"Help! Help! They're after me!" Cathy was crying out for help from her situation looking bad. "Help! Heelp! WAAAauuughhh!" Cathy let off a scream from being taken up into the air by the winged wolves.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto came forward, saw what was happening before letting up some barks.

"AAaaahhhhhh!" Cathy screamed from high in the air while being hailed away. "Aaaahhhhhhh!…WAaaugh!" Cathy still screamed out from where she was while the creatures carried her away.

Those screams caught some of the others attention, mostly the Freelance Police that managed to handle the creatures the most from being capable fighters?

"WAAaaahhhhh!" The Freelance Police screamed in seeing that the alien girl they were protecting, was getting kidnapped.

"Sam! They've captured Cathy?" Max exclaimed out in shock to say what he was witnessing, was happening before them.

"That's not all, look!" Sam shook his head in knowing that's not all that's happening, as another event took place.

"Bark-BARRuvhmm…." Suddenly, as Toto barked angrily at the winged wolves, he never saw one come from behind him and picked him up. "Arruvhmmm-Arruvhmm…." Now the poor little alien doggy was getting taken away up into the air like Cathy was.

"Not poor little Toto?" Max cried out in shock, even the cute little alien doggy got taken?

"Toto too, I'm afraid? We got to help them?" Sam nodded in sorrow, they have to help save Cathy & Toto, somehow?

"It can't get much worst?" Max cried out in not believing how things can get much worst now?

Suddenly, the rabbit spoke to soon, as something else happened around near the Mane Six!

"Waaaughhh?" That was Rarity's voice, as some winged wolf had grabbed her from her waistline off the ground to fly.

"YAaaahhhhahahah?" That was Pinkie Pie that yelped from getting picked up the same way by another winged wolf, though mostly cause the guy was touching her where she was ticklish?

"Owww, hey?" That was Twilight's voice that yelped from the painful handling of one winged wolf, which it did from scooping her from the ground.

"Get your grubble paws off us!?" That was Applejack, as she struggled to wiggle herself free from a winged wolf that grabbed her.

"WAaaahhhhh!/Eeeekkkk?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were seen trying to flea from the pursuing winged wolves, but the enemy wasn't quitting and it be only a matter of time?

"Hey! Let go?" Rainbow Dash snapped when two winged wolves grabbed her wings, ceasing her flight maneuverability.

"Pretty please?" Fluttershy shudder from the same thing that took place with her, two winged wolves grabbed her wings to stop her useless escape.

The Freelance Police saw the Mane Six get, well pony-napped, as a certain K-9 detective stares with an annoyed look at a certain rabbit who's to blame?

"You were saying, Blabber-Mouth?" Sam sternly remark the fact that thanks to Max's words, six more of their friends got captured?

"Okay, NOW...things can't get much worst?" Max shrug off to correctly state the matter while never knowing when to quit?

"These two are the most trouble to be dealt with?" The first dog minion's voice was heard from above the copper duo's heads?

"Oh yes indeed, Hecate will want them to pay most dearly." The second dog minion's voice responded in the same place in agreeing with the first?

"Hugh?" The Freelance Police looked up to Hecate's two commanding minion wolves, as they grinned wickedly, as if they won, but how?

Then the duo heard flapping from behind, and by the time they would have turn, was too late.

"GAAauguhhh!" Sam and Max screamed from suddenly getting a sneak attack, which had caught them off guard to be grabbed and flown off the ground?

With that, the Freelance Police were lifted up in the air by the Winged Wolves of Darkness.

Soon Hecate's two favorite minions approached the captured group to brag of their success.

"Looks like you all are now prisoners of the Wicked Witch of the West? Now isn't that an honor, per-say?" The first dog minion addressed to those that were captured within their hold.

"And your stay will make your lives more miserable when you meet Hecate, face to face?" The second dog minion stated in what awaits them, is going to be the near end for them.

"Awwoovhhmmm?/Awwoovhhmmm?" Then suddenly, the two minions heard two winged wolves make cries, which sounded like they were in pain?

"What's this?" The first dog minion turned along with the second one, and saw the two captured pegasus had bested their captives by…head-butting them into a dizzy state?

"Oh, nice work on the head-butt thing Fluttershy, didn't think you had it in you?" Rainbow Dash rubbed her noggin in getting the feeling back while smiling at her friend for a job well done.

"Ohhhh, neither did I, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy rubbed her head in feeling a bit soar now, but smiled all the same for taking one for the team?

"Recapture them, at once!" The second dog minion issued to the other winged wolves to get Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy before they escape.

"Oh no you don't, partner?" Applejack snapped at them wolves before swinging forward to swing backwards and then… "Kickvhm…" With enough force, this cow-girl pony manage to deliver her strong kicks in the gut of her captive.

"Awwoovhmm?" That winged wolf yelped from that gut hurting pain, as he held his sides, but let Applejack drop?

"Eat popper strings, wolfy!" Pinkie Pie snapped at the winged wolf keeping her in his grip before pulling out some party cone hat? "Pop-pop!" But that cone hat popped it's bottom and party flavor strummers dangled in that winged wolf's face?

"Awwoovhhmm….." The wolf yelped to release Pinkie Pie to rub the stuff the pink pony got him with, out of his eyes.

Then the two Earth ponies fell right on top of the two winged wolves that had Rarity & Twilight Sparkle, setting them free? But the next problem of the situation was…now the NON-Fliers were free-falling with a parachute?

"Waahahahahah, couldn't you have tried that closer to the ground?" Rarity yelped from moving herself in the falling air before being joined by Applejack and Pinkie Pie for not thinking this plan through better?

"Everypony, gather around! Rarity, follow my lead!" Twilight Sparkle issued to her friends, as she came near Rarity with a glowing horn which Rarity willingly just went along with it. Applejack and Pinkie Pie came close to their friends, soon followed by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying down close enough to join them while some more winged wolves almost had them when…

"PRrusvhmmm-POOwwvhmmm…." Without an explanation, a bright light sphere flash in front of the winged wolves to cease their pursuit? Then when the light died down, there was nothing else that remain, the ponies had…vanished…by magic?

From their moment of freedom, the Unicorns used their magic to teleport the Earth & Pegasus ponies to safety and out of the Winged Wolves reaches.

"They've escaped? Hecate won't like this news?" The first dog minion exclaimed in shock to see that those ponies escaped their hold?

"Well, that won't be 'all' bad, remember our primary objective?" The second dog minion expressed a clammer mood in saying everything was under control.

"Oh yeah, what's that, buzzard hounds?" Max asked off from where he was being held by the winged wolf in a rhetorical sense.

"Capturing the girl, her dog, and you two for the witch's pleasantry." The second dog minion exclaimed the true key to their success.

"Oh yes, and the acquirement of the Ruby Slippers, undamaged, of course?" The first dog minion nodded in remembering what Hecate wished for, and they got all the pieces.

"Well this just made our lives a whole lot worst, little buddy?" Sam signed from where he was held captive in another winged wolf's grip, their situation was looking kinda grim?

"AWwooovhmmmm!/Awwoovhmmm!/Awwooovhhmmmm!" A lot of them Winged Wolves were flying off into the distance, followed by the witch's two main minions taking command of them. They had already gotten what they came for, Cathy, her dog, and even the Freelance Police. While they left behind Cathy's other friends, even the escaped Mane Six, the real prize were the Ruby Slippers altogether!

"Help! Help! Help!" Soon while the other Winged Wolves were leaving, we see Chris trying to call for some help which during at his calling, his body was ragged with him all over the place?

"Awwoovhhmm!/Awwoovhmm!/Awwoovhmmm!" Soon when all the Winged Wolves of Darkness left, Sammy and Danny came over to check on their friend lying on the ground?

"Well…What's happen to you?" Sammy asked when she kneel down to check on Chris' condition while Danny stood nearby?

"They torn my legs off and thrown them over there!" Chris explained out to those near him and pointed his left hand at the legs a bit further away from him. "Then they took my chest out and thrown it over there!" He pointed to the left side from him in stating where the next part of him went. "And…" Chris would have gone on explaining where parts of his straw were thrown too, but...

"Well….That's you all over the place?" Sammy placed her hands on her waist in stating with a frown that Chris was all over the place, thanks to those darn Winged Wolves of Darkness for messing up the poor guy.

"Hugh? They sure knock the stuffings out of ya? Didn't they?" Danny exclaimed with a little sheepish chuckle in seeing how Chris, being a scarecrow, those creatures pretty much beaten him good?

"Don't stand there talking?" Chris stated out to his friends while Sammy and Danny picked up the scarecrow's pants and straw. "Put me together!" Chris asked in requesting aid, and in a hurry too by the situation. "We got to find Cathy!" Chris insisted that they need to be quick, those Winged Wolves have taken Cathy and towards the Wicked Witch of the West, Hecate's place. "She, the Freelance Police & those ponies were taken?" The scarecrow kid stated out that it wasn't only their friend Cathy that was taken, so were the others by those vile Winged Wolves?

"Prrusvhhmmm…." Then the same magical sphere of light appeared that brought the Mane Six before Cathy's remaining group of Danny, Sammy, and the scattered Chris?

"Golly! What happened to Chris?" Pinkie Pie yelled with her eyes staring in surprise that Chris was lying on the ground…less stuff then before?

"Oh dear, he's simply scattered all over the place?" Rarity gasped in dreadful thought, in how the poor person is handling what's befallen him?

"That's what I told him?" Sammy nodded with a dry expression that she said the exact same thing.

"How'd you all get here?" Danny pointed to the Mane Six, last time they saw them, the winged wolves captured them?

"We just managed to pull off an unexpected move that got us free, is all!" Rainbow Dash bragged off with pride, which was kinda true if not for her and Fluttershy.

"Wow, the only good I did was blindly throw my claws up to slash in fury to hoping them winged wolf demons leave me alone?" Danny signed in depression in feeling that he wasn't as much helpfulness, as the others were trying to do?

"There, there, Danny, you were scared, I understand that feeling." Fluttershy came up to gently pat the poor lion kid's fur, easing the scared Danny of his cowardliness.

"But wait, that means that the others are still captured?" Chris asked off in realizing, that the others taken off were still with those Winged Wolves Of Darkness, and going to Hecate's castle?

"Yeah, Cathy, Toto, even them Freelance Police fellas?" Applejack nodded with a sorrow face in knowing that now their other friends are being taken away by the witch's winged wolves.

"We have to follow them? Back to Hecate's castle?" Twilight Sparkle insisted that they need to quickly get themselves prepared to go after their friends at Hecate's castle, where she would possibly be keeping them.

"One problem, my straw is all over?" Chris stated off that he's in no shape to be going anywhere with him having less then what he used to be?

"Yeah, them wolves knock the stuffing out of him real good, I mean, real bad?" Danny nodded to exclaim that part, but yelp and corrected himself on that fact because of poor Chris' condition.

"Then I'll help organize the straw to make sure it's the right amount that was in Chris." Twilight Sparkle step forth in offering to aid in servicing the work of putting Chris back together again.

"Right, I've been on de farm, so I know what straw looks like. I'll be better off helping to get any pieces no matter how thin they be." Applejack exclaimed off in willing to help find any missing straw that's on the ground and bring it all back to help Chris out.

"Fluttershy and Me will look above a bit for any straw or enemy troops in the area, but keep low to the trees." Rainbow Dash declared with a determined face that the two pegasus' of the group will help in trying to aid in their cause for their friends.

"Oh yes, Hecate's winged wolves might try coming to find us again?" Fluttershy nodded with a cautious face in knowing that if the enemy should return, they maybe needed as lookouts for the others here.

"Ugh, and my poor cannon's to pieces?" Pinkie Pie sign a bit in picking up her poor cannon that's wreck a bit? But then suddenly, an idea flash over her head which struck to cheer her up. "Hey, maybe we can look for some of our things? Applejack's lasso, Fluttershy's pepper spray, & Rainbow's nunchucks?" Pinkie Pie explained out that maybe they can gather some of their stuff that's been taken, lost, emptied, or broken during the winged wolves raid?

"And my diamonds, those things were a magical gift I got from Emerald City to protect me?" Rarity pointed off in feeling that her item of using those diamonds helped her out, and as a fashion/stylist pony, she can't just leave such fine treasures behind.

"Alright, if we all have our jobs, lets get to it." Twilight Sparkle sign to nod on that last task of a job, may as well let Pinkie Pie and Rarity be in charge of getting some of the things they had before they lost them during the winged wolf raid?

"Okay, Twilight, please help me and Danny here?" Sammy issued to Twilight to come help her, as the other ponies left to do their task. "Now let's see?" Sammy spoke from trying to find the right scattered straw to help put into Chris to make him whole again.

This was going to take the others some time, but the group had to help find all of Chris' straw to help the scarecrow kid and get back to their top priority, along with fix anything they had that got lost or broken, etc.? So now they can only pray and hope that some miracle can help Cathy enough to get by while they are busy on their end? And by some miracle, that means that the Freelance Police: Sam & Max, will have to figure out how to escape their captivity to cause trouble to keep Hecate's forces busy? Well now, won't this just be interesting to find out what happens next?

**VISION NOTE:** The question of 'where' and 'how' those in the group going after the witch got their arsenal of hunting equipment that was left puzzled, is explained here.

The nunchucks for Rainbow Dash was something she mostly has used in the fanlike works like 'Dasheresque' series & something that the Author; JusSonic uses in any of his stories when this dare-devil pony goes for the extreme action moments. The rest of the Mane Six's stuff are just basic things on their perspective nature and natural uses (except for the pepper spray for Fluttershy, that was my idea extra!).

Rarity's use of her magic with the diamonds was an idea I helped use for her defense in JusSonic's My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fanlike universe.

Larne appeared in the Freelance Police TV Series, known as (The Friend For Life) who very much is upset with the copper duo, and annoys Sam and Max to no end. Believe me!?

The quoted expression 'It's a Bird, It's a Plane, No it's…Superman' has been a funny gag used when someone believed what they saw was up in the skies?

The Timberwolves and the detail facts about them are very much first seen from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic TV Series. The info about their strengths & skills, as well as a possible weakness they have.

I got the evil Raven Crows idea inspired from 'We're Back! A Dinosaur Story' film, and if you've seen it, you can understand how scary crows might be when used by villains.

The 'Stare' is a special ability that the pony character, Fluttershy, uses to tame and freak out other creatures, seen much in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic in a couple of episodes.

A small reference to 'The British Are Coming!' is used in this story.

The Moblins are character humanoid pigs from the 'Legend Of Zelda' Series, but the ones here, including Great Moblin, are base from the 'Ocarina Of Time' version of the game series. Also a note, these guys will be the cast to play the Winkie Guards role that serve the Wicked Witch of the West from the original film. Plus, thought it be fun to try some fun twist with where this'll go later on?

I've helped to explain an easy way of making the long stretch of the adventures seen here was done to make it laughable from such an idea. After all, while the original film had made it clear that once the group enter the territory, they got ambush once, but I decided to put in the other stuff that was seen from some novels and other OVAs and animated episode series to make this a little more exciting.

Man on man, this **VISION** of the gang's situation does not bold well, now does it? You're probably asking out the questions of what happens, The VISION-KING shall be sure you get the answers in due time. For now, I suggest you all strap yourselves in for the next wild beyond work about to come up next here? For you'll all have the chance to **IN-VISION** the next great stuff to come? Such as where the Freelance Police managed to escape captivity, but try to rescue poor Cathy with only getting Toto freed? And then the copper duo end up facing a challenge in which they have never faced before, and it's up against….a Hanna-Barbera character that seems almost impossible to handle even for the Freelance Police? (And if you've gotten through in understanding where I'm making my work from 3 CRossovers, you'll know who I got planned to make a Star appearance…cough-cough, a dog that's droopy, wink-wink.) And then after that problem has been dealt with, the question arises, what happened to Cathy's Oz Friends & the Mane Six you ask, well….it's a LONG Story (Ha-ha!), but it'll all be explain to the catch up point where Cathy will be saved, for reals here? And so, if you've found this long and exciting, just wait until the next chapter, it'll blow your minds with more lugh riots then I could count, maybe, possibly, won't know until then, right? Till then, enjoy what is here, and look forward to the next work ahead.


	16. Chapter 16 Trouble With The Rescue?

Author Note: Greetings to all those out there, my loyal followers and viewers that have enjoyed this story. It's time to **ENVISION** the next step in what shall be seen here is something very astounding. For the "King Of VISIONS" has pulled another surprise here to leave many minds all the more curious and ponder what will happen next? After all, I'm presenting something to truly take one's breath away with a twist, a CROSS twist that is? Now **VISUALIZE** it all here, and get yourselves seated right for more fun and adventure that awaits? We're gonna see some stuff happen here like you never expected to see happen? Also, a special 'surprise appearance' of cast from a studio series relating to the Tom & Jerry film version here. So hold on tight, you'll be laughing up a storm in what kinda stuff I've cooked up for your all-time pleasure! Now kick back, and enjoy the long relaxing, and fascinating world we're about to enter in….now…?

**Chapter 16) Trouble With The Rescue?**

Soon we see what's happening to those that have been captured? The Winged Wolves of Darkness were leaving the haunted forest, taking to the skies with only the captures of Cathy, her dog; Toto, and of course to our surprise, the Freelance Police?

"WAAAAuughhh….." Cathy was still screaming while being taken away by two winged wolves holding her arms and wrist to prevent escape.

"WAAAAHHHH-AAAAaaahahhahah?" Suddenly a louder scream was heard that cut off Cathy's scream for all eyes to look at the one making the noise was….a whiny and freaked out Max? "Gulpvhmm…." Then Max slapped his right free arm against his mouth to cut out the sounds of his wailing noise? "Woopsy? Too much screaming? Must've got lost in the whole thing?" He looked around in seeing that he was getting 'too' much attention from his little outburst?

"And lord knows why you tried screaming like a girl?" Sam shook his head from looking above at seeing what his partner was doing, was an utter mystery?

"Well now, it looks like we win this round?" The first dog minion exclaimed from flying near the captives they have taken uphold.

"Indeed, once you meet Hecate, is all but over!?" The second dog minion stated out that once the group meets Hecate, it'll be over soon.

"Nrrughhh….?" Max struggled to get out of one winged wolf's grip, but was having no fare luck? "If you think I'm quitting now, then you don't know me as a hyper-active maniac lune that pull off crazy and stupid stunts!" Max was complaining out to the wolves that were flying them to the witch's castle that the Freelance Police are far from calling it quits now.

"It's true, he does? Show him Max!" Sam nodded to the two loyal minions of Hecate that what Max said was no lie, and now it's time to prove it.

"With pleasure?" Max responded with a wicked and sly expression, like he's going to do something that'll be sweet justice to him. "Ahhh..CHOMP!" Then no later without delay, Max went to bite his teeth on his captive's paw.

"AWwwooovhmmm….?" That winged wolf yelped before letting Max go to hold his wounded paw while leaving the rabbit in the dust.

"Freedom!" Max smiled to cheer, but that was cut short from realizing…he was in the air and without someone to fly for him? "Uh-oh? Wooh?" Max yelped out before he was falling from above cause without anyone giving him a lift, and no wings, only opinion left is to….fall?

"Bahmm…" Then Max, as luck would so have it, fell and landed right on something beneath him.

"Awwoovhmm…?" Max had landed on the winged wolf holding Sam and since he was on the head part, the rabbit quickly covered the fliers eye sights?

"Hang on Sam!" Max called below to his partner in letting him know to wait for him, since he got some control over Sam's captive flier.

"Like I got a choice?" Sam shouted out from below in rhetorically stating he's got no choice but to keep holding on or else he'll risk falling from the sky?

"I'll drive this guy, by blinding him!" Max declared out, as he had covered the winged wolf's eyes by his feet and grabbed his ears by the hands to use as control sticks.

"Oh no Max, don't try that-AAahahahaAAAaaaahhh!" Sam was about to tell his partner not to do that, but too late, cause he was screaming from Max….DRIVING A WINGED WOLF IN THE AIR?

Soon Max was piloting his ride on the winged wolf with Sam screaming for his own near to dear life? If there's one thing anyone should know, it's that putting Max behind any wheel or driving object, equals mass Chaos? And right now, Max was flying the Winged Wolf in a loop-de-loop pattern?

"Is that rabbit insane?" The first dog minion asked shocked in seeing such terrible behavior and flying maneuvers were that of a lune?

"Completely insane, I say?" The second dog minion stated off in agreeing that Max's personality was that of an insane person to believe it.

"WAAAguuhhh!/WEeeeeeh!" Sam was screaming while Max was cheering from when they turn their flying wolf around curve turn in the clouds?

"Okay, I'm taking controls here!" Sam flipped up on the winged dog after that last stunt to sit up right and took control from Max by the ears?

"Awww, I was having fun?" Max pouted in seeing that his chance of driving something was now shot down, even if it was alive?

"Save it, we're coming up near Cathy now!?" Sam sternly hushed while he instructed his partner to hurry up and help in the plan to rescue Cathy.

"Alright, fair tread? You drive, and I'll get the girl?" Max smiled and nodded in agreeing to what his partner was asking of him to do now.

"Another lousy pun remark like that and you'll end up scaring me, little buddy?" Sam shook his head in stating that more puns that terrible from Max may just be almost as scary as letting Max drive?

At this time, Cathy was still in the arms or paws of her winged wolf captives.

"Ooohhh, Ooooh no?" Cathy was yelping from her held captives by her arms while looking down at how far it is to the ground? "WAaaughh?" Then she made a scream that happened, just as Sam and Max piloted their winged wolf pass it's two brethren and swiped away the alien girl.

"Awwoovhhmm…?" Both winged wolves responded completely puzzled and confused that they lost their hold on the captive girl?

"They taken the girl?" The first dog minion exclaimed in shock that Cathy was rescued from their clutch hold?

"And the Ruby Slippers?" The second dog minion stated that the items on the girl were also taken from their hold too?

"STOP THEM!" Both wolf minions shouted which made the two winged wolves look back at the Freelance Polices' direction to chase after them.

At this time, Sam was piloting the blind winged wolf while Max used his legs to wrap around the wolf's body to reach down to save Cathy. But during the rescue, Cathy grip her arms around Max's neck which almost was choking him

"Augh…umm….what?" Cathy held on with her eyes shut and soon saw that she was….with friends?

"Hello Cathy?" Sam waved down to the girl in showing that the Freelance Police are here for Cathy.

"We're here to save you!" Max exclaimed while using his hands to hold the girl's back to ease the travel in the air.

"Ohhh, Sam & Max? Thank goodness?" Cathy signed in smiling relief, she was with friends and saved at last? "For a second, I feared I…?" But that moment was spoiled when from out of nowhere, a blur of two winged wolves swooped down and….swiped away the girl from her rescuers. "WAaauughhh?" Cathy soon made a screaming cry while the blank Max saw that, he was no longer holding Cathy anymore?

"What the Mississippi Dessert Ark?" Sam exclaimed off shock to seeing something happened under their watch, literally even?

"She's been wolf-napped…..Again?" Max stated from a gasp shock expression while looking over to see where Cathy went off to?

"AAAauughhh?" Cathy screamed out from her arms being held by the two winged wolves that took the girl back. "Aguh-Augh, Heeelp!" Cathy cried out with her shock face, afraid to be going with these creatures?

"Hold on Cathy, we're coming!" Sam looked back with a stern face before pulling the winged wolf the coppers have control of to turn around to pursuit.

"Weeeheheheeeeeh!" Max cried out from riding a wide ride that was doing circle spin motions in the air? Something about the ride with the Winged Wolf of Darkness seem to almost look like the creature was trying to resist the Freelance Police's control?

"Don't let them rescue the girl or retrieve the slippers!" The first dog minion issued a sternly upset command in what they must do to stop the Freelance Police, or face the angry fury of Hecate for bumbling this?

"If matters are to be taken, then just throw them off!" The second dog minion issued off that they may as well lose the troublesome Freelance Police, so in order to keep Cathy & the Ruby Slippers for Hecate's sake.

At that issued, the winged wolf that the Freelance Police rode on, got it's sight back when he saw pass Sam's feet no longer blinding him or Max's feet.

"Awooovhhmm!" The winged wolf had signaled the others before leaping up and used it's tail to wrap Sam up and toss him off of him without realizing it.

"WAAauughhh!" Sam screamed from falling from above to pass Max that he was falling towards his doom, and without a parachute.

"Sam!" Max looked down to his partner puzzled in what happened, only to look up at an angry wolf at his face. "Uh-oh?" Max yelped in suddenly realizing, that this could spell trouble for the copper duos day?

"AWoovhmm!" The winged wolf growled off before grabbing Max in his paws and tossed him off. "Fruuvhmmm…." Then with that, the winged wolf thrown Max off him too, in the act of where Sam went off.

"WAAAaauughh…" Sam was screaming while the scene changed to a creepy river near the haunted forest? "Splasvhmm…" Then as luck would have it, the K-9 detective landed in the water that soften his impact landing? "AAAahhhh…." Then came Max's scream in following the same act as Sam before…. "Splasvhmm…." Yep, he too splashed into the water like his partner did before him?

"GAAaauughhh!" Then both Freelance Police members jumped out of the water surface while screaming to avoid…A CROCODILE? "SNAPPfruvhmmmm…." Which luckily, the duo avoided the gator's jaw trying to bite them. "WAaaughh…." The copper duo screamed while they were fleeing the scene across the water surface without looking back? "Smashed…" Which since they failed to watch where they aware going, ram straight into a dark wall structure? "Auuugghh?…YIKES!" From their moans, the Freelance Police slipped off the wall pavement, but yelped from being over the water, but as luck had it, there was a rope line for the two to grab.

"Heheheheheh-heeeehh!" Suddenly, a familiar evil cackle was heard that signaled the Freelance Police.

"That's the witch, Hecate's voice?" Sam exclaimed off in looking to Max in recognizing that voice all too well, the witch was close by if they heard that evil laugh?

"I recognize that old bat's voice anywhere? But where are we?" Max stated off in knowing that was Hecate alright before asking puzzled in where they are?

"Where do you think we are, Mister Tour-Guild?" Sam remarked off to his partner that where they are is pretty obvious by now, the only place an evil witch would be at?

Soon the entire scene was zoomed out in showing that where what we see, is Hecate's entire castle of darkness. From the hour of the night time, this castle is seen as build over a mountain range over a large lake? Surrounded by canyon walls in the back where it seems impossible to sneak up or down below the place from where the center fortress is build. The erie river lake was below the palace where only so little land was for anyone to try to swim or walk across the flooring patterns without being seen? The only ways to the castle was a long cross bridge connected by the large landmass over the waters of the river and the structure of the hill was not sturdy enough for much climbing. But across that rocky road was the castle gate where it's drawbridge was seen to keep any on the little spot from coming in with a deep drop, unless any can fly? Truly, this was a place none would be so courageous to charge in here without facing certain doom or have much less hope of escape?

"Okay, seeing this place now makes me wet myself even more?" Max responded in surprise to see where they are is in a lot more trouble then they were before knowing their location?

"Save it, Max! We need to climb up and find Cathy?" Sam snapped to his partner that they need to focus in saving their friend then taking up on the view?

"And Toto too!" Max added up to remind his partner about saving the alien girl's dog too, after all.

"Yes, Toto too, Max!?" Sam nodded in simply responding to his partner's antics, it's a habit of Max to point out things they may have not mentioned or added in their fair share of work.

Soon the Freelance Police had determined faces, and were climbing up the walls of the witch's castle by the little rope line they have. After much climbing, the Freelance Police reached some balcony's window where there was no glass, so they peeked in with caution? And they soon saw what was transpiring right here? Cathy with Toto in her arms was now standing before….Hecate, along with her two loyal winged dog minions inside the witch's chamber.

"What a nice little dog?" Hecate stated in her shrew way, as Cathy kept a hold of Toto.

"Grrruvhhmm?" Toto growled at the witch before, Hecate swiftly reached out and took him from Cathy.

"Gugh, noooo!" Cathy yelped out in shock in seeing what Hecate was doing to her dog. "Oh Toto? Ooohhh?" Cathy tried to reach for Toto, but Hecate threw Toto into an open basket which her two winged dog minions stood by and closed it afterwards.

"Basket secured, mistress." The first dog minion exclaimed with a sly smile that they've taken the little dog alien captive.

"One caged pup, as instructed." The second dog minion stated that with this, Toto is now kept under lock without escape.

"As for you, my dear?" Hecate turned her attention towards the worried Cathy with her right index finger pointing at her. "What an unexpected pleasure?" Hecate exclaimed off with a sly expression while a nervous Cathy backed away from her, as the two winged dogs carried the basket that held Toto off from where they were. "It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness?" Hecate rhetorically stated in seeing that Cathy came here, and made a sarcastic remark of the girl visiting her.

All while Cathy baked away while nervously looking around the room, even to see the basket that Toto was kept in brought behind her.

"Wuuagh-Aaaugh?" Cathy was gasping from being pushed a bit backwards, but when she turn to look at the door leading out, Hecate's two loyal winged wolves blocked the way with wicked sly expressions.

"Ah, ah, ah now? No leaving yet?" The first dog minion teased off in a sly remark in having Cathy not be going anywhere…yet?

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" The second dog minion remarked in playfully stating the girl has no choice in the matter.

The Freelance Police nearly yelped in wide eye surprise at what's happening. They have Cathy in a corner, they got Toto in a basket, the alien girl is believing to be all alone now?

"Sam, we need to do something?" Max whispered to his crime fighting pal that they need to do something about the situation, but what it was…they don't know?

"Wait a minute Max, let's see how this plays out before jumping in between?" Sam held up his arm in holding Max off from trying to jump at the wrong time.

"But I like jumping in between?" Max whined out a bit noisy in liking it better when he interrupts others in discursive moments.

"Hush!" Sam sternly hushed his partner before the rabbit ends up getting them caught.

"What are you going to do to my dog?" Cathy looked to Hecate with a nervous and scared expression in feeling concern for her pet and friend? "Huuagh…" She took a breath to help her out before speaking to the unfeeling witch. "Give him back to me!" Cathy spoke with a stern-fold demand in wanting her dog return to her, as she tried to muster all her courage?

"All in good time, my little beauty?" Hecate explained with a sly and calm demeanor while Cathy looked back in feeling concerns for Toto before staring at the witch's face. "All-ahahahaall….in good time?" Hecate wiggled her fingers in stating that all will be done in the right time to do it.

"Hugh…." Cathy took another breath in feeling very worried and concern for her dog's safety? "Oh please? Give me back my dog?" Cathy was now begging this witch to return her friend Toto to her, she didn't care as long as her dog was safe?

"Certainly? Certainly?" Hecate responded in a false-like claim while wigging her left hand up which Cathy tried to calm herself, but still felt no safety in the place she's in? "But only when you give me those Slippers!" Hecate pointed down at Cathy's feet, stating that she'll let Toto go, but only when the alien girl gives the witch…the Ruby Slippers.

Cathy looked down in seeing that the slippers Hecate wanted were the ones that belong to Ta-She, the former Witch of the East and given to her by the good Witch of the North, Aphrodite.

The Freelance Police yelped again, fearing that if Cathy gave into such a demand, Hecate would gain the Ruby Slippers powers…whatever they are?

"But the good Witch of the North, Aphrodite told me not to?" Cathy looked up to Hecate to sadly disagree that she made a promise to never take the slippers off.

"Very well?" Hecate shook her hands to Cathy with a grumpy look in seeing the girl was not cooperating with her. "You two!" Hecate went over to her two dog minions and pointed up her right hand in about to give them an order. "Throw that basket into the river and drown the mutt!" Hecate issued an order to have her minion k-9s drop the trapped Toto in a basket into the river where he would drown without a way to escape a trapped basket being locked?

"URrvhmmm…?" Toto was heard making moan while the two evil winged wolf minions showed his innocent face before…shutting the basket with wicked expressions to frighten Cathy.

"It shall be done without delay!" The first dog minion nodded with a sly smile in hearing and willing to obey Hecate's cruel and nasty given order.

"Just like the last one with the rabbit?" The second dog minion stated off in recalling a similar incident, which made Cathy gasp in hearing the discussion be about her friends; The Freelance Police?

"GAaauughhh!" Sam and Max gasped in shocking alarm of that dastardly deed to look at the other? "Grrrr…./Urrrgh?" Pretty much, those low growls were from Sam and Max, feeling insulted by what was happening. The first was simply that these villains were gonna throw a sweet dog into the river water to drown & had the 'nerve' to upset the copper duo in being reminded of what they went through.

"Nooo!" Cathy shouted in panic and overly concerns in hearing what the Witch of the West was planning on doing. "No! No, no please! Here?" Cathy grab Hecate's left arm, making the witch look to her before the girl lets go in saying this in a pleading manner that sounded like a broken heart crying out. "You can have your own slippers, but just give me back Toto! He's all I have from home and with my family!?" Cathy stood on a step behind the crystal ball and beg that Hecate just take her slippers, as long as she gets Toto back safely.

"That's a good little girl." Hecate spoke with a pleased expression to see Cathy has decided to give up to her and the slippers she holds. "I knew you see reason?" Hecate exclaimed forth before bending down to reach for Cathy's slippers.

"BRezizizivhhmmm…." But the moment Hecate's hands came close to touching the slippers, they unleashed a strong yellow spark volt? "GAAAAaaahahahrruuaaaghh?" Hecate yelped out a painful scream that was zapping her hands from being in near contact of the slippers? "Uuuagh?…Uuaaggh?" Hecate was holding her hands up in pain, inspecting them for magical burns while Cathy looked to the witch in concerns of being puzzled to what happened?

"Mistress?" The winged wolves called out in surprise, unsure what just happened and that made them worried in confusion?

The Freelance Police watched this in surprise, what just happened during that moment?

"What in the world just happened there?" Sam asked out completely surprised that the witch couldn't get the slippers off from Cathy's feet suddenly?

"I don't know? But I wanna see the witch fry herself again!?" Max responded off with a smile in wanting Hecate to torture herself by doing that stunt again.

"Oh I'm so sorry?" Cathy apologized for the sudden situation that took place during the attempt to remove the slippers?

"Gaaughh…?" Hecate hissed at Cathy while holding her burned hands up to the girl, almost believing Cathy did it to stop from seagoing the slippers?

"I didn't do it?" Cathy spoke cautiously in saying that this was not her fault, as she was innocent to the whole event thing?

"Gaaauuuughhh?" Hecate made a gasp from feeling the pain beginning to dawdle away now, feeling her hands recovery.

"Can I still have my dog, Toto?" Cathy asked in praying that she'll still get Toto back, even if Hecate failed to get the slippers? To bad that's an answer that won't be good news in this case?

"NOooowh!" Hecate snapped loudly at Cathy with an upset face seen that the witch was not going to do such a nice thing, even now. "Urrrgh….Foolish I am? I let it slip my mind?" Hecate snarled off in exclaiming this part about herself being foolish for some unknown reason? "I should have remembered?" Hecate exclaimed that she forgot something very important which concerns what has taken place here, unable for her to gain the Ruby Slippers?

"Ooohhh?" Cathy yelped a bit in concern and worry of what this means, as Hecate looked to her doorway where her two minions were before looking back at the nervous girl. Sam and Max paid close attention to hear what was about to be said here?

"Those Slippers will never come off?" Hecate exclaimed off to point out that the Ruby Slippers can't come off since they are on Cathy, but… "As long…as you're alive?" Hecate pointed her index finger in stating that so long as Cathy is alive, the Ruby Slippers cannot come off. Cathy just stood there puzzled and confused, what did this mean?

The Freelance Police heard this in surprise to realize what this might just mean for Cathy's situation now?

"Sam, what does that mean?" Max asked his partner in what Hecate was even talking about Cathy being alive, so the slippers can never come off?

"On the good side by my best guess, Hecate can't get the slippers?" Sam simply put these things into words to tell Max on what the situation looks like to them?

"And the bad news is…?" Max asked off in wondering if that was the good news Sam explained, then what's the bad news to ruin this state?

"Hecate can get them…but then Cathy won't be so lucky to live to tell about it?" Sam said this with a grim feeling that was shown all over him, in what he said didn't sound too pleasant?

"You mean...?" Max asked out with a fearful expression, could it be that…?

"Kisisivhm…." Sam made a pretend slice the neck noise, not too loud to get them caught, but enough to have Max get the picture. Hecate intends to kill Cathy, by the same method the girl used that killed Ta-She, the former owner of the Ruby Slippers, so the item in question will belong to the next owner…in theory?

"We need to do something?" Max exclaimed out that the copper duo have to do something or Cathy is as good as finished?

"I have a plan Max, but first, you're small size will help?" Sam stated with a determined look to state that with Max's aid, they have a shot for something? "Sneak in there and free Toto, without that, the witch won't have the hostage advantage." The K-9 knew that charging in unannounced would not only put Cathy in danger, but they use the threaten the little dog trick to really sink low to harm a defenseless dog. And Sam can't have that, being apart of the K-9 species and all that stuff?

"Right, I'm on it!" Max declared out before climbing on the edge of the balcony and slipped himself behind the covers and the furniture without being seen?

"But that's not what's worrying me? With the Slippers staying on their owner while they are alive and well?" Hecate exclaimed out from thinking things a bit more on her wicked mind? "It's how to do it? Removing the Ruby Slippers from the owner that's still alive, needs to be dealt with solution?" The witch exclaimed with a shrew and sly expression in saying 'how' she's going to finish off Cathy. "Especially...to a Rapzodian child?" What the witch said caught pretty much, anyone that knew Cathy off guard.

"Huugh…you…you know of them? I mean..of me being?" Cathy yelped in shock, not believing this witch knew she was not human to begin with; but an alien?

"An alien? Yes! And while you're species are tough from outside Oz, here, you're the same as a poor Earthlin child." Hecate exclaimed in stating with a wicked expression in knowing about Cathy being alien and knowing very much of ways to finish off even a Rapzodian.

"Oh great, now she knows about aliens too?" Sam slapped his forehead in disbelief that Hecate knows who Cathy really is now, an alien Rapzodian? "Better pick up the paste, Max?" The dog silently whispered off to his little buddy sneaking around the room, they really gotta pick up the paste here.

"I'm moving as quietly as I can, I'm a rabbit, not a mouse?" Max whispered back while trying to sneak a bit through the curtains to inch closer to where the winged wolves are.

"Now, the part of you being alive and how to do it, let's see?" Hecate muttered to herself from marching around the room while unaware of Max's stealth presence. "These things must be done delicately?" Hecate exclaimed out from wiggling to clasping her hands together in how to finish off Cathy, who is a Rapzodian, will need to be precise planning. "Or you'll hurt, the spell?" The witch knew that if she messes up, any spell to be cast onto Cathy won't work right and so it takes a lot of perfect calculations.

Soon at that moment, Max had reached the basket where it was guarded by the two dog minions that held Toto trapped inside.

"Hmm, do you notice something?" The first dog minion asked puzzled in looking down from where Max was before hiding out of sight later?

"Hmm, I don't believe so?" The second dog minion shook his head 'no', as he didn't while not noticing Max moving away behind some hourglass.

"Aruuff-aruffvhmm…" Toto's muffled cries were heard, and just as Max snuck behind the basket to see the lock on the item itself.

"Easy little guy, Max will save you?" Max whispered to calm the little dog in the basket, letting him know that he's going to help Toto out of that basket; no sweat.

No later did Max unlock the lock on the basket, giving Toto his freedom. "Arruffhm-Arruffvhm!" Toto barked from coming out of the basket to see that he was given his freedom. "Gruffruvhmm-Rufuvhm…." Then from looking back at Cathy, the dog quickly ran for the door.

"Run Toto! RUN!" Cathy shouted to her dog which made Hecate and her two winged dog minions look back to notice, Toto was escaping out the doors.

"Catch him, you fools!" Hecate lashed out angrily against the two minions for letting that dog escape when under their watch.

"Wooh, at your command?" The first dog minion yelped in witnessing the witch was getting upset and that's not a good thing to see.

"We shall oblige?" The second dog minion responded humbly to Hecate's wish before setting himself up to take leave as well.

Both winged wolves quickly got their wings flapping to move, as Hecate run around her table to the left and Cathy went to the right. But none saw Max duck under a cloth to hid himself, so that the witch didn't see him while Sam sign at seeing how ridiculous Max was looking?

The scene changes to Toto running down some stairs from the chamber room while the two dog minions tried to move quickly, but weren't quick enough on the dog's head start?

"He's got too much a head start?" The first dog minion stated out in noticing that the heads up speed that alien dog has gotten, they'll not catch it in time?

"Close the gate's drawbridge! Don't let him escape!" The second dog minion issued out to the castle's Moblin guards to close the drawbridge, hoping they can seal off it's escape.

"Crukfruvhmcrucvhmcrufhvmmm…." The scene shows a drawbridge raising up itself to cut off any passage going in or out of the castle? But Toto manage to run quick enough to run up it and stop at the top to look down in how far it is to drop to the bottom.

"There it is!" A Moblin showed up, followed by more Moblins carrying spears, each to come up to the trapped dog on the drawbridge rising up.

"Grugrugrugraaaahhh!" Just when the Moblins were almost about to strike, Toto jumped off the drawbridge, landed on some land.

"Run Toto! RUN!" Cathy's voice was heard again which Toto tilted his head up at the girl's call and issued request?

"Get him!" One Moblin issued to the other Moblins before they tried throwing spears at the escapee dog.

All those spear throwing the Moblins were doing, were only missing Toto, as he was on more solid ground to start running.

"Run Toto! RUN!" Cathy cried out her voice with her dog running away as fast as he could, all to get away from this place by the alien girl's wishes.

Many spears laid where they missed the dog, as Toto was last seen running over near a rocky hill spot, jumped up before vanishing pass that.

"Huuaaggh…" Cathy breathed a bit at ease in seeing Toto made it out. "He got AWAY!" Cathy exclaimed from near tears of relief, even pounding her left hand on the balcony. "He got away!" Cathy exclaimed in being so happy to see that at least Toto manage to make it out okay. Unknown to Cathy, Sam was ducking down so that neither her or Hecate noticed he was here?

"GOoouughhh…." Hecate growled with her hands close to her mouth with one on top of the other in being furious to see someone escaped? "Which is more then you will!" Hecate pointed her right finger in exclaiming in her fury to the nervous Cathy staring at her, that the girl will not be as lucky as her dog for escaping the witch. "Blast you and your dog!" Hecate held her hands up in almost about to choke the nervous girl in cursing Cathy and Toto. "You've been more trouble to me then you're worth! One way or another!" Hecate pointed to exclaim how much Cathy and Toto are being more trouble then the witch wants to deal with. "Such cause for trouble, I've seen only in those morons you hang with, the Freelance Police!" She exclaimed forth in making a valued point of who else has been trouble for Hecate.

"Grugurugrugh?" Max growled in hearing that, but kept his voice silent so that that he couldn't be spotted?

"Something tells me that her behavior is very much like Miss. Deville?" Sam grumbled under his breath in feeling that this witch was very much like that person Cathy knows from her home?

"Sam & Max aren't morons!?" Cathy tried to be brave and protest in defending those that have become the girl's friends, even since arriving in Oz with them.

"QUIET!" Hecate shouted to silence Cathy which the alien girl yelped a bit in fear. "It's also thanks to you and those bumbling Freelance Police fools, that made six ponies from that village my sister, Ta-She ruled with fear had the nerve to aid you?" The wicked Witch of the West stated in recalling the Mane Six joining Cathy's group because of what the girl & the Freelance Police did in ridding the Witch of the East. "They're just like their Royal Pony Sisters, doing what's right, but they'll meet the same fate!" Hecate remarked off dryly in feeling that in time, she'll deal with the six ponies that dare to go against her.

"You couldn't…they wanted to only be my friends and were nice to help me?" Cathy shutter out in exclaiming what the Mane Six that came along with her group were only trying to do was help them out?

"Nice folks finish last, girly?" Hecate remarked off to Cathy in stating that being nice and friendly, makes anyone an easy prey. "But it will soon be over NOW!" Hecate snapped off to the girl before leaving Cathy's side for a moment.

During the moment the witch went over to get something, the cloth Max hid under moved closer in front of the basket spot near Cathy.

"Psssh, Cathy, down here!" Max whispered loudly enough and wave a tiny hand up with a smile to get the girl's attention.

Cathy was almost in newly near tears, but when she looked down to see Max….she felt a moment of relief joy? She was told that while the Mane Six escaped, the Freelance Police fell into the river, but looks like they survived. But then the girl's attention return to the witch in having something to show her?

"Do you see that!" Hecate lifted up with a wicked grin expression, as she showed Cathy a golden hourglass with red sands in it? "That's how much longer you got to be alive?" Hecate exclaimed before turning the hourglass upside-down in which the sands flipped to start pouring from the top to the bottom in telling how long Cathy will live. "And it isn't long, my beauty?" Hecate stated out with a shrew tone which left Cathy staring with a shocked and near to tears again in realizing what this means? "It isn't long? Even for an alien like you, you're now…..a weak normal creature before the powerful?" Hecate repeated herself while Cathy felt more afraid and scared to know her situation, and that's how long she's got to live? Sam watched this from behind the balcony and was shocked to see that Hecate was pulling a stunt like this to frighten Cathy. "I can't wait forever to get those shoes!" Hecate snapped at the alien girl in knowing she will not wait any longer to get what Cathy has, so she'll toy with the girl….before making off with the goods.

"Okay, when the witch leaves, Sam & me will sneak you out & then…." As Max was silently explaining himself to reassure Cathy that they are here to help out when…. "Frusuvhmm…" Suddenly, the cloth that hid Max underneath was picked right off of his head? "Hugh? What the…oh no?" Max yelped in surprise, but got worried to look up at what's going on and was afraid to know and he was right?

For no sooner did the one that unveiled the hiding Max under the cloth was Hecate, as she held her broomstick in seeing the rabbit.

"Well, a white rabbit has come to play after surviving the river? Wanna play a little game of ball, Max?" Hecate exclaimed in knowing it was Max, as she asked with a wicked expression of smirking in how she'll deal with this pest.

"Ehehn, I guess hiding under that cloth near Cathy was NOT, my better ideas of pulling off an escape route?" Max chuckled and smiled nervously in seeing that he's been busted, and now Hecate knows he's here in the flesh. "I think I hear my partner calling me, so…?" The rabbit was waving goodbye and was planning to dash his way out of this, but...?

"Smack-smack!" Hecate was trying to smack her broomstick on Max, by he was dodging pretty quickly? "URRarugh!" Hecate groaned out in annoyance in seeing this rabbit was causing trouble, even to nearly make her hit her own hourglass? "Smackvhmm…Smackvhm…." Max ran around the hourglass on his left to dodge another of the witch's strikes and ran over to the other side? "Claspvhmm…." Until finally, Max wasn't careful that allowed Hecate to whack his behind with her broomstick, and out over to her balcony.

"Oh no? MAX!" Sam yelped out in seeing his partner was endanger and the K-9 detective had to act fast? "Gotcha!" Sam reached up his arms, and caught Max that was shot out of the chamber room, but didn't noticed that in doing so, sent him off too?

"Few, thanks Sam? For a second, I thought I would have gone swimming again?" Max looked up to his partner that held him in smiling for the nice save since below them was another river.

"Don't mention it, now let's get…?" Sam almost replied when the dog looked down to noticed something? "Um….Max, I think we just pulled a cartoon gag?" Sam stated in just realizing the foolish thing that both dog and rabbit have pulled?

"The one where we're over non-solid ground and we could fall from noticing it?" Max dryly stated in getting the picture of noticing where they are and what they are doing which leads to an obvious event step?

"Oh yeah, that's the one?" Sam nodded in assuring Max that that's the case alright, as things were quiet for the moment….

"AAAahhhhh!" Then both Freelance Police yelled out a screaming cry while a fire alarm noise was heard in the background. The copper duo then did another impossible odd event, as they were running in the air to go back the way they came? "WAAAuughhh!" Both Sam and Max were screaming, as they were dropping at a fast paste from trying to go back where they were. "SCrrisivhmmm.../Cluspvhm…." Then as luck would have it, Sam and Max managed to dig their fingers into the concrete off the witch's balcony with a few noises and a smack to the bottom of the wall side.

"Well now that was a lucky thing we had those manicure nails done? Make the perfect claws to scale walls with?" Sam responded with a sign of relief smile to look at his partner that they made it back?

"Few, that's a relief to hear? At least that's over?" Max also sign in relief before exclaiming that the worst was past them..or was it?

"Creakvhm-creackvhmm…." Of course, both coppers looked up to notice that the brick concrete they held onto had broken from the rest?

"Uh-oh….that can't be good?" Max slowly yelped in realizing this little situation got turn on them, and they're about to face worst ends meet?

"Way to jinx us, Smart-Allic?" Sam dryly remarked with a stern face in seeing what Max had gone and done now, was jinx their chances.

"WAAAAuughhh…?" Then the Freelance Police were soon dropping from above the balcony to head for the ground while screaming….again?

"SAM! MAX!" CAthy cried out before rushing over to the spot where the Freelance Police were at, but they were already gone from view?

"That's the last of them? It's a 100 story drop from here?" Hecate remarked off towards Cathy from approaching her to tell the girl with her sly expression that this was clearly the end moment of the Freelance Police. "I'll come back for you, just as soon as those 'sands' run out?" Hecate pointed her free hand at the nervous and concern Cathy in when she'll return to meet the girl again. "Haaa-hahahahah..." Hecate laughed in her wicked cackle before heading over to her chamber's double doors.

"Cluspvhmmm…." Soon, the witch shut the doors and then a locking noise was heard to keep them sealed and leaving Cathy…all alone in the witch's chambers?

"Hum…gagh-humm…?" Cathy started to breakdown, feeling alone, scared, and frighten? "Guhm, hughmm…." The poor girl felt so lost, confused, and more helpless then ever, even with her restrain alien abilities keeping her normal before her curious mind looked at how much sand was left in the hourglass?

The scene shows the sands pouring, as time was running out for Cathy by the rate of the pouring minutes?

Now Cathy was moving a bit in looking around the room that she was trapped in? "Gupvhm-Hummmpvhm?" Cathy was beginning to feel like crying, as she tried to hold herself near a chair by the crystal ball until… "Gupvhm-HUrrmmvhmm…, Gupvhmmm-Hummm?" She dropped to sit on the ground, feeling completely like crying in being terrified of what's happening to her, even in her weaken state? "After all this adventure? My time on Earth? Being an MBC? Being a Rapzodian? I thought I had nothing to fear from everything I've lived through, but…?" She held her right hand to her mouth, as almost like she was biting her nails? "Guvhmm…Gaugh-Huumm…?" The girl turned away to lay her head against the elbow rest of the stone chair to cry on? "I'm frighten? Gahm…HummUUmm…?" Cathy mutters out between her breaths and tears in speaking more honest before turning away from the chair and letting it all out? "I'm FRIGHTEN, Aunt Freeda? Grandpa?" Cathy exclaimed with a terrified look on her face, she is now truly afraid for the first time? "I'm frighten?" She covered her left hand to her cheek in feeling so afraid now with just being by herself? "Gaah-Hruvhm…hum…?" She looked away over to continue crying on the elbow rest of the stone chair, feeling so alone now?

But while the Rapzodian girl felt lost and alone, the crystal ball next to her was beginning to glow and soon, two imagines were appearing? They were Cathy's Grandpa Max and her Aunt Freeda, just as they were back on the farm of Kansas County, but in a shade of lost bright color we're afraid to say?

"Cathy?" Aunt Freeda's voice called out to the girl, as her image became somewhat clear in channelling her presence on the crystal ball? "Cathy?" She called out again in looking with her hands held in concern, as Cathy cease her crying from hearing her aunt's words from her voice? "Where are you?" Aunt Freeda asked from looking around in not seeing any trace of her niece anywhere?

"Gaughm-Huummm…?" Cathy nearly gasped from when she turned around, there on the witch's crystal ball, was her Aunt Freeda, along with her Grandpa Max?

"Cathy, please respond?" Grandpa Max called out in trying to look in where his granddaughter would be? "Oh dear, where can she be?" The old man signed in not having much luck and he was very concern, like his sister was?

"It's us?" Aunt Freeda responded out in pleading that the girl she's calling to will hear her call, unknown that Cathy is very near?

"Ooohhohhh?" Cathy gasped more to come closer to the crystal ball in not believing it, was it really her aunt and grandpa she was seeing?

"It's your Aunt Freeda?" Aunt Freeda stated out in letting wherever Cathy was, know that it's really her that's trying to get a response?

"And your Grandpa?" Grandpa Max exclaimed out to in letting Cathy know who he was as well, even if both didn't see Cathy was staring right at them.

"We're trying to find you? We're all looking for you?" Aunt Freeda stated out with an awfully worried tone in her voice in wondering where Cathy was, many of the family and friends were searching for the missing alien girl?

"Oh my word, where in Rapzodia are you?" Grandpa Max spoke with much concerns and worries that he twiddled his fingers together? "Please come back to us? Cathy!" The old man tried to call out to Cathy once more, hoping for a response, if any at all?

"Oh Cathy, where are you?" Aunt Freeda asked out in wishing to hear where Cathy was, even if the image never helped her see how close Cathy was?

"Gaugh…haah?" Cathy gasped to catch her breath, feeling her tears about to over take her in really seeing the people she cared for right before her were very real. "I'm here in Oz! Aunt Freeda! Grandpa Max!" Cathy stated out to the images in the crystal ball, trying to talk to them in letting them know where she is? "I'm locked up in the witch's castle by Hecate?" As Cathy tried to explain her whereabouts, the picture images were starting to…fade a bit? "Gaugh-hum…And I'm trying to get home to you all? Aunt Freeda? Grandpa?" Cathy expressed out with tears in her eyes to about start crying in wanting to just go home and be with her family.

Then suddenly, the image faded away by a bright red flash, this concerned Cathy to thinking she lost connection with her family, and after so long?

"Oh Aunt Freeda? Granpda Max? Don't GO AWAY?" Cathy shouted out in holding the crystal ball in pleading that the image not fad away with those she finally got to see leave now? "Huuagh…I'm FRIGHTEN?" Cathy called out with a shaking sound of her voice in being so scared? "I'm no longer able to turn into my real self, I can't do my abilities or even my MBC training moves? I'm just…normal?" The girl explained the horrors that have taken place, she's not able to be much anything but…a normal, weak little girl that just wants to be with her family? "Tiiaaaugh…COME BACK?" Cathy really felt like her heart would break, but all unaware that a green glow was appearing in the center of the crystal ball? "Giihaughmm…COME BACK?" Cathy pleaded in about to completely let her tears take over in wanting to see her family again, no matter what?

Well the crystal ball changed to show an image alright, but instead of it being Cathy's Aunt Freeda & Grandpa Max, the picture was shown to be…Hecate?

"Aunt Freeda? Grandpa Max?" Hecate was making a couple of meeky, squawky, girly voices before Cathy. "Come Back?" At noticing it was the witch, Cathy step back in seeing who was now on the crystal ball.

"GAaughmmm…?" Cathy gasped in shock to see that Hecate was on the crystal ball now and the witch was making a mockery of what she was doing?

"I'll give you Aunt Freeda & Grandpa Max, my beauty?" Hecate exclaimed off to tell Cathy with a wicked tone in how she'll give Cathy those she want, but in truth, it's another evilly twisted part in what she'll do to the alien girl instead?

"GAahugaaahhh?" Cathy gasped again in shock from seeing what this witch meant by those words, which aren't too pleasing to say the least?

"GWahahahaha-aaahhh!" Hecate then made an insult to the wounded & heartbroken girl, by laughing evilly at the scared Cathy.

"Hmmm…?" Cathy muffled in being so very frighten to cover her mouth in what the witch has plans for her.

"AHHHH-Hahaahahaaaaahhh!" Hecate then looked out to us viewers to cackle a wickedly evil laugh before her scary face vanished from the crystal balls image?

"Gaugh…Huummm…?" Cathy let off a few muffle cries of being so frighten now that it was a horrible thing to feel, after seeing that trick Hecate pulled off on her? "Gaguh…Huumm…?" Cathy just sat there, feeling her tears starting to take over before her eyes gazed over at the hourglass itself of how long she has?

The scene returns to the hourglass, as more red sand was pouring out. Which meant that more of little time was remaining for what Hecate said of Cathy's time of living & being alive?

"Gumh..Huummm…?" Cathy's sad little moans are heard even from the scene of the hourglass? If nothing is done soon, she'll meet her end by the witch, Hecate, by the moment all of the sands run out?

We then see what's going on with the Freelance Police, they were falling until…Sam grabbed a flagpole which then Max grabbed his feet in saving their hids?

"Well I'll be a Chimp off the old block, Making a Touch Down & Winging the Superbowl Game At Pizza Para?" Sam exclaimed out in feeling very much overly surprised and speechless at the same time? "We're safe from falling, little buddy?" Sam looked to his little buddy on his legs in noticing, they manage to escape their falling demise.

"About time, how many feet did we drop until we got this?" Max remarked off without fear of what happened, but wanted to know how long they've been at the whole 'falling' thing?

"I say about 80 stories? It's amazing how much the wicked witch, Hecate, likes making things on higher places that'll really give blisters on a fella's feet?" Sam answered off that question while also stating a fact about villains liking to have very tall hideouts, fortresses, and castles that just look intimidating, but are really a problem to those trying to climb up stairs?

"I can't believe that flagpole thing really works?" Max rhetorically stated in feeling that being saved by a flagpole is 'too' surprising to believe, and it's really something too? "Heh? I thought for sure it would…." Max shrug off to laugh about expecting a different outcome to come when….

"BREAKivhmmm…." Without warning, the flagpole Sam held broke and once again, the Freelance Police continue to fall?

"BREEEEAAAAAKk….!" Max screamed out in terror that they were now back on track to falling to their demise?

"Nice Work, BLABBER-MOUTH!" Sam loudly snapped at his partner for having to jinx their moment of safety while falling back on their demise track, it figures?

The scene suddenly changes to another part of the castle, with it's lit torches aflame, near the edge of the top guards wall. Coming out from one end and heading to the next castle holding chamber were what appeared to be guards? But what was stranger was that at this very moment, they appear to be…singing while marching?

Guards: _**YO…He…Ho!**_

They appeared to be singing a chant while they do their marching work on the castle grounds?

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

It was around there that the chanting of the song had ended, since it was the short vers. of the type?

Soon we get a better view in what these two particular guards look like, and they ain't no Moblins either? Though they appear to be in some specially made uniforms, black grey plated armor with black fuzzy shoulder pads and England top royal guard hats on their heads while wielding their spears.

The one up front was an anthropomorphic dog (supposedly a Basset Hund) with a droopy face. Had orange hair, white coated fur, pale bare flabby mouth and chin, a black wet nose, black oval eyes, long flat black ears, and seemed about as short as Max's height? His name is Droopy Dog, hence the name from his face, who moves slowly and lethargically, speaks in a jowly monotone, and, though he doesn't look like much, is shrewd enough to outwit his enemies and, when finally roused to anger, capable of beating adversaries twice his size with comical thrashing.

The second one behind the little guard was an anthropomorphic bulldog with bare color fur, light tan belly, gray muzzle mouth, black wet nose, black oval eyes, brown short ears, and seem twice the size of Droopy and pretty close to Sam in height. His name is Spike, who often would try various tricks to beat slow, monotone sounding folks at a particular act while wanting to get all the credit for it, and speaks with some British Accent.

"And…halt!" Droopy issued out with a plain face with Spike, who stopped behind him with a closed eye smirk expression. "Excellent work, New Guard?" Droopy turned to Spike in congratulating him for the job he was doing, since he was suppose to be new at this. "Any questions, so far?" Droopy asked in wondering if this guard had some questions he wanted to ask while on duty?

"Yeah?" Spike responded with a puzzled & dry face in not getting something at the moment? "What does that '_Yo he ho_' song mean?" He waved out his left free hand in asking in a dry confusion at the moment, in what the song they sing to chant out was suppose to really mean when they do it?

"I have absolutely no idea?" Droopy shook his head in slowly stating with a plain expression in not knowing that answer either, they just do it naturally it seems? "Let's review what we've learned today?" Droopy exclaimed out, just as soon after pulling out a small red handbook label 'Witch's Guild Handbook' on it from his pocket, this was meant to help the guards learn all their is to know of what to do when serving Hecate.

"WAaauughh….." Above at this moment, Sam and Max were wailing and shaking their arms out all around from their falling down towards where the 'Guards' are located?

"Rule One!" Droopy spoke slowly with his usual jowly monotone in telling the first rule while Spike stands up straight to listen out until….

"Cluspvhmm…" Without warning, the Freelance Police landed right on Spike from on top of the back. "Oyuh?" Spike yelped out in surprise, as were the Freelance Police in not getting what's happening here?

"Where we land now, Sam?" Max asked puzzled to seeing where they landed on a guard that wasn't a Moblin and the other was reading a book?

"In trouble, I say?" Sam stated out with a dry tone in seeing where they are while it's happening, and it's not good neither?

"Hooo…?" After Spike and the Freelance Police exchanged glances, the guard makes a soft battle cry in preparing to fight the two while Droopy continued to read the guild book without noticing what's happening behind him?

"Moblin & Other Guards must keep up with their hours and submit a timecard at the end of the week." Droopy was explaining while unaware of a smoke cloud of Sam and Max trying to punch around Spike with fist, tongue pulling, Max launched over before landing in the cloud again along with slaps and kicks.

"Oowhhh?" That was Spike's voice sounding like a moan of pain before the cloud cease along with the punching & beating up noises?

Then now later did a guard stood up, but just one problem on this person? It was actually Sam in disguise, as he musta taken it from Spike, and for some reason, his belly seem to stick out?

"Something wrong? New Guard?" Droopy looked over his shoulder to ask if anything was wrong with the guy without realizing that wasn't Spike?

"Oh no, everything's fine!" Sam shook his head in responding that nothing was wrong with him at all, trying to not look conspicuous.

"Nothing to worry about?" Max's voice came from inside the armor, more or less, near the pudgy belly shown from Sam's armor disguise? "Gulpvhmm…." Which Sam responded by punching his gut that made the noise which made something happen? "I mean, nothing too concerning for?" Max's voice responded out in stating nothing was to be of concern of the oddly situation here? "Gulpvhmmm…" And which again, earn another punch in the gut by Sam, though it wasn't his belly he was hitting that made the groan sound. "I mean, I didn't say nothing? Continue?" Max's voice stated off lastly to not be concerning of hearing a voice from Sam's belly spot, which was him hiding in.

"Swell?" Sam rolled his eyes in remarking how someone would have to be pretty slow and foolish to let this slide by without rolling suspicious that the guard was the Freelance Police in disguise?

"Okay then?" Droopy nodded in seeing that nothing was out of the normal, which was a relief to the Freelance Police that this guard didn't catch on? "Rule Two!" Droopy stated in looking at the book for the second rule while he and the 'New Guard' were walking along the castle wall. "Moblin and/or Other Guards receive one person day every 300 years." As Droopy explained this, he never saw Max's ears, then his head pop out in what he and Sam were hearing of the rules before the K-9 push the rabbit back in the armor, so he could see and make sure their cover isn't blown?

"Wooh, these guy can actually live that long?" Max's voice stated off amazed by how long a guard, weather Moblin or not, gets a day off before working for longer hours?

"Stuff it Max?" Sam silently hushed his partner to keep his voice low or else they'll drag attention to themselves?

"I am stuff? IN YOU! Have you tried B.O.?" Max's voice remarked off that he's inside Sam's clothing and is saying it stinks in here?

"Don't get cute & smart at with me? Now keep quiet, we're undercover now!" Sam sternly hushed his partner again, as far as they know, they have to play along the role of the guard.

"Rule Three!" Droopy stated out plainly from what was said in the guild book without ever knowing what's happening behind him? "And this is the most important rule of all?" Droopy lean his head over his shoulder to tell the 'New Guard' that this next part of the rule, is seriously important to keep note of. "Guards must keep all 'water' away from the Wicked Witch, Hecate!" Droopy looked back at the book in stating the important note that any water must be kept away from Hecate at all times.

"As in the DemiGoddess of Witchcraft or just the Queen of Darkness?" Max's voice asked off all those statements from inside Sam's armor in the belly. "Gulpvhmm…" But as before, Max's voice yelped when Sam punched him to keep quiet for the eighteenth-time. "Ufrvuhmm…?" Max's voice moan out from getting a really bad headache from all the punches for speaking out of term?

"Yes, all of those things are fine to address her as." Droopy responded without bothering to look into what had transparent just now with the disguised duo? "For you see, for Hecate herself with water…It's her oooone weakness!" Droopy looked to lean over his right shoulder to tell the 'New Guard' in his jowly monotone pattern voice that the water, was the only weakness that Hecate had, and that must be kept a secret.

"You don't say?" Sam spoke with a surprised, yet interested face, as Max popped out of the suit for the two to look at the other in thought of what they heard just now?

"Ohhh, I bet that would be devastating in the 'wrong' hands, per-say?" Max stated with a wide grin, even Sam smiled in realizing what they've discovered; Hecate's weakness is water.

"Got that?" Droopy closed the book and once put away, looked to the 'New Guard' in wondering if 'he' got that message clear?

The Freelance Police almost yelp that they were about to be caught if Sam didn't quickly shove Max back down in the armor suit.

"Oh yes, I most certainly got every spec. of those rules!" Sam smiled while nodding in saying that he got that message very clearly.

"Down to the weakness!" Max's voice added off from inside the armor about knowing about the witch's weakness. "Gulpvhmm.." Max's voice yelped out again with another moan from getting hit again by Sam for talking when he's suppose to be hiding? "URrfruvhmmm…OKAY! I GET IT?" Max screeched out from inside which Sam covered, so that Droopy wouldn't hear the little outburst Max was making, which was lucky indeed?

"Wwooohooowwooh?" Suddenly, Spike was walking funny in a dizzy state, only wearing his red body cloth underwear since his suit was taken. "Sir!" Spike saluted before Droopy, which made Sam yelped in seeing this guy was up and awaken now? "Hmm...I think we have a couple of escape prisoners?" Spike issued out with a stern expression before dropping his arm down in the solider manner after making his report.

"Well how about that?" Droopy exclaimed in a very slow and plain surprise about this news he's heard while Sam listen in? "You're having a busy first day, New Guard?" Droopy stated out in how Spike was having some day with this being his first, without realizing about the 'other' Guard before them? "I salute you?" Droopy then made a salute pose in saluting Spike on his active duty.

"And I you!" Sam responded with rising his left hand against his head to salute too.

"And how!" Max responded when he came out to perform the same thing Sam did, even though that pretty much blew the whole 'undercover' job?

But that made Spike yelp to shake his head and see Sam & Max when the latter came out, that made one thing sure? "IT'S THEM!" Spike pointed his right index finger in stating with a surprised expression that the escaped prisoners, were the ones before them?

"Oh dear?" Droopy slowly responded in a slight surprise statement in realizing this too. "Seize Them!" He had a stern look face when he pointed his right index finger in issuing the order to seize the Freelance Police.

"Gotta get me first?" Max remarked off, as he jumped out of the suit from Sam and was in front of Droopy which Sam & Spike saw where he was.

"SMASshfrivuhmm….." No later did Spike take Sam's spear, held it up and hit where Max was….? Only the rabbit got out of the way for that whack move to flatten Droopy's hat over his body? This left Spike puzzled and confused while seeing the tapping feet of Droopy move around in confusion?

"Quick, let's vamoose outta here, Max!?" Sam stated out before the duo decided to quickly run for it while the guards are distracted.

"Freelance Police, out maneuvering the guards!" Max shouted out this declaring fact before they both were running out of range.

"Did ya hear, them we're the Freelance Police that's been on the witch's revenge list?" Spike yelped out in shock, those two prisoners were the Freelance Police: Sam & Max? Hecate's wanting to get revenge on them, along with the Mane Six ponies group while wanting Cathy's Ruby Slippers, they're the big hitters to pleasing the witch.

"Oh dear, what a shocker?" Droopy stated out in a jowly monotone response to this before stopping his feet. "I'm afraid this won't look good on your personal evaluation?" Droopy stated that with this act that Spike pulled off on him, it will be marked on his career for others to know about in the future of job skills?

No sooner, had the Freelance Police gone down a hall with Sam ditching the armor to move faster?

"Quickly Max, up the stairs!" Sam pointed out in seeing some stairs they can take.

"Up the stairs! Up the stairs!" Max repeated out when the duo took the stairs to go up.

No sooner did the Freelance Police reached a floor, did they ran until they turned down another room. There, they were running up a circle flight of stairs outside the castle where anyone could see them? Then they are seen running on a bridge going from their left to their right of the palace's room chambers? But behind that one was the second bridge line where the duo ran the opposite of where they were going? And did the same thing from the first time in the third farther back bridge across from the others? Then they came across a door that was just to their left and ceased their running for the moment? "Clupvhmm..CLaspvhmm…" On the other side of the door, the copper duo opened it, rushed in and shut the door which left them in a room with a chair and a lit torch over the wall?

"Hugh-hugh, I think we out ran them?" Sam pants out a bit from being a bit tired from the duos run along the castle to escape being captured?

"Gaaaugh, why did we run instead of shooting them, Sam?" Max took a breather before asking why they couldn't just shot and be done with this?

"Cause the last thing we need, is an uproar to bring more Moblin Guards to us!?" Sam remarked sternly to explain that if they wanna avoid more enemies, they can't make much noises? "So we need to quickly find Cathy and get her out of here without getting any attention?" The K-9 detective stated that the only thing to do, is do this under silence without being notice; stealth-work.

"Aww, alright. I'll do it for that sweet girl?" Max whines in willing to go along with this, if it means they can help Cathy out and get out of here.

"You know, I'm just a guard?" Droopy's voice was heard that made the Freelance Police flinch before turning to look to their left and seeing…the guard himself standing beside the duo? "But I take my responsibilities…verrrrry seriously." Dropy exclaimed out his jowly monotone statement with a plain look expression in what he's telling the Freelance Police.

"What the Berry-Filled Micro-Bits, Skin Pile Munchins On Summer Break?" Sam yelped out from gazing wide eyes in seeing but not believing, that Droopy was suddenly here?

"How he get here so fast?" Max asked out completely puzzled and confused in not following this? "We left him in the dust? OUR DUST, Even?" The rabbit exclaimed in remembering clearly they ditch this guy and Spike earlier, so how he manage to make it here before the Freelance Police?

"Nevermind the questioning, Max? Let's get outta here!" Sam issued to his partner that now's not the time to think, but get away from the guard instead.

"CLupvhmm…CLASspvhmm…." No sooner did Sam open the door where he and Max exited out of before shutting it behind them. That left Droopy all alone in the room where the duo coppers where while the little dog guard didn't move or hesitate to stop the heroes escape?

"AAAWWwuuughhh!" Now the Freelance Police were screaming to go down a hall, turn towards some steps nearby to rush up those floors? Well okay, they gently tip-toed up delicately doing so since that was a small batch of stairs before rushing on out of the spot when they reached the top.

"Up more stairs? Pyramid style?" Max shouted off from where he and Sam went up another batch of stairs, this time going up right, then left, then right from each top middle floor where the path lead differently? The copper duo ran pass one hall, but around the pillar corner, ran the other way?

"Out the window, Max!" Sam pointed out to his partner, as both Freelance Police went and…leaped out the window?

"Rope-ahoy!" Max shouted, as he and Sam grabbed a rope outside and swung down it. "AHhh-AAUUAahh-Aaaahhhhh!" The rabbit was then making some crazy jungle battle cry call out of nowhere? Don't ask why?

"Watch out Tarzan! Crocodiles!" Sam issued to warn his partner that they were swinging 'too' low to the river of the castle, where the gators are?

"Snapvhmm…Snapvhmmm…." Soon two gators almost chomped on either Freelance Polices' hids if they didn't manage to swing upwards afterwards?

"Window ahoy!" Max pointed out, as he jumped off first to grab the window's edge before followed by Sam?

"Can the comments and help me in!?" Sam snapped at his partner from after he grabbed the window's edge, struggled to get up until Max helped him in?

Then both coppers peeked outside the window to see if anything was there…or anyone?

"Boy, that was cutting it close?" Sam signed in relief that they somehow managed to make it out of there okay, and without any crazy pursuers too?

"I'll say, I never thought we do that much running since escaping an angry mod?" Max exclaimed off in thinking that the way they pulled off that escape/running scene, was hard enough to pull off alone?

"Well we're safe for now, Max?" Sam smiled in leaning his elbow on the open window part that now the two are okay for now.

"No way that guard could have followed us through perils of danger?" Max lean his hand on the window's wall in smiling in relief that they got away from Droopy.

"It's not a glamorous job?" Droopy's voice was heard which made the Freelance Police yelp in surprise by wide eye before looking to see who was next to them, was the same guard from earlier? "But a good guard always does the very best he can." Droopy explained out his state on how a good guard must do things when on the job.

"AAAHhhhh…?" This time, both Sam and Max screamed out in terror and shocked, this guy managed to get somewhere where the duo just arrived in? HOW?

"He's found us again? And we had to swing across a river full of Gators to lose him?" Max exclaimed out in shocking surprise, they went through some other rounds around the castle to get away, but that was in-effective?

"Quickly Max, evasive maneuver 26!" Sam quickly stated out to his partner that they need to do a maneuver to beat this tracking guard?

"That is….?" Max asked off in not having a clue to what the name or the meaning of that maneuver move is, until….

"Run & Don't look back, what else?" Sam remarked off to say that they just gotta run further without taking time to look if they're being followed.

No later, did the Freelance Police had made a quick pass from the window and to a nearby door. "Clupvhmm…BOOmfruvhhmm…" Sam opened for Max to slip through, then he slammed the door real loud afterwards to lose Droopy. Which again, this guard made no effort of showing any signs of emotion in what's happened again?

Now the Freelance Police were running down a hall, turned to rush up the stairs? Which went around a corner and then the duo went up another flight of stairs, and repeated that step a second time?

"You know, we've been running a lot of stairs recently?" Max quoted off in noticing how many times the duo have been going around the place and up a lot of stairs recently?

"Shut up and keep running, he might still be behind us!" Sam snapped at Max to forget about the 'stairs' & how many times they gone through them, they need to concentrate on losing Droopy?

Now the Freelance Police ran down the left hall, then the scene moved up where the duo ran down to a right hall? They were running until they found a room label 'STORAGE' on the wooden door? They cease running, turn around to go near the door into the storage place. "Cruvhmm-CLUsspvhhmm…." There they opened and then shut the door with Sam holding the door was being opened? There, he and Max quickly went to work in stacking a bunch of barrels & crates against the door to block off anyone from trying to get through.

"Haa…haa….haaa…We did it little buddy?" Sam was taking in a lot of exhausted breaths from so much running. "We blocked the door that it take barreling a Ram to bust that door down?" The K-9 detective pointed out that it take a strong animal to get all that blockade off from behind the door to the storage.

"Yeah, and man want a rush we've went through?" Max wiped the sweat off his forehead from so much running they've done. "There's no way that mini dog guard can find us now?" The rabbit finally made a sign of relief, it's gonna be impossible to track the duo here?

Finally, the Freelance Police smiled at this work, no way would Droopy manage to find them now and if he did, couldn't get by this blocked door? They were finally safe…or so it would seem?

"If you come along quietly?" Droopy's voice was heard which made both Freelance Polices' eyes wide in a stump state, there was no way it's possibly true to be what they heard….but it was? "I'll try to get you some extra ration of gruel?" Droopy was seen behind the duo in the storage, offering that if they surrender, he'll give them an extra portion of their serving meal, and with his same expression unchanged.

"AAAAHHHHHAAAAHhhh….!" The Freelance Police screamed out with wide eyes, a third time again, this guy has found them? How was that possible for three times in a row was anyone's guess? IT'S SENSELESS!

"HOW'S HE DOING THIS! IT MAKES NO SENSE?" Max screamed out in pulling his ears to the final limit, he can't take much more of Droopy's unexpected surprise appearances?

"We'll solve that case later, let's undo the blocking to clear out!?" Sam issued out to his partner that they'll discuss the matter later, but first, they need to get out of here.

Then the Freelance Police were quickly trying to remove all the barrels and crates away from the door, so they can get out of here and away from Droopy? But the moment they opened the door to escape, they meant an un-expected surprise visit from the re-suited Guard, Spike, with his spear in hand.

"Gotcha!" Spike slyly declared out in having these two cornered with no escape this time, they heroes are cornered now.

"Oh no, like we didn't have enough with one dog too many here?" Max groans to seeing they have another K-9 guard to deal with, like Droopy wasn't enough?

"I'll only ignore 'that' part, since you must mean the guards, Max?" Sam stated with a frown in finding what Max said a little insulting to his liking, mostly for being directed at him.

"Arrest them!" Droopy had a tough face on like before, in issuing an order to Spike in who to arrest while pointing his free index finger. "Old-New-Guard!" Of course, he addressed Spike as such because he thought the Freelance Police were a new guard, which made the other the old one. (Strange as it seems, it's how things work?)

"Ya better not try any of your tricks?" Spike issued with a stern and focus expression in backing the Freelance Police with his spear pointing at them. "They won't work twice?" He exclaimed that he won't fall for the same trick as last time, as both coppers were cornered by the wall corner.

"Can we try and see if they do, Sam?" Max looked to his partner in wondering if they should give that idea a go, just to test if it does work for them?

"Sure, why not? It'll kill some time before we get stabbed to death?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in not minding his little buddy to do something foolish and hope it works?

"You-Who!" Max then stepped in front of Droopy in the same manner of trick he did before that had Sam and Spike look at what the rabbit was doing.

The Freelance Police waited patiently to see what happen, which Spike responded by lifting his sear and… "BASHfruvhhmmmm….." Spike smacked his spear, but not on Max since he dodged out of the way, and hit Droopy's hat that covered his whole body again? This made the little guy dance his feet around in being blinded while Spike, Sam and Max watched this in puzzlement before he stopped.

"Are you sure?" Droopy's voice was heard from under his hat in addressing to Spike again. "You completed basic training?" Droopy tilted his hat in wondering if this guard even completed his training before being assign to a job; as a gaurd?

"I say…no?" Max remarked off in seeing that anyone that messes up like that to fall for the same trick, definitely needs another course of training.

"And speaking of which…." Sam noticed how Spike wasn't doing anything, so he quickly grabbed the spear from the guard by surprise and…. "BAsshfruvhmm.….." Yep, Sam smashed the spear on Spike which left him with a daze stupid face look with stars flying over his head? Then no later, did the guard fall on his back, left knock out along with the stuck in the hat Droopy.

"Aww, I wanted to hit the dog?" Max whined off in seeing that Sam got the last guard on the head? "Oh Sam…?" He had a sneaky expression in knowing what dog was left he could hit with a spear, but...

"Try it and I'll use 'this' on 'you', Pickle-Head?" Sam threaten to use the spear to clobber Max if he so much as think of bashing his head.

"Okay, yeeesh, sorry? Just asking?" Max protest in his defense in seeing Sam was being a little touchy today? "But you know, I feel like having a discussion in who's ever idea was it to put THESE guys in this story with us?" Max exclaimed in Breaking the Fourth Wall that whoever put these characters (Spike & Droopy) in this story, he'll have a serious 'talk' to that person for giving the duo such trouble.

"Well save that for another time!" Sam exclaimed in having his partner take a raincheck on that appointed note for other matters. "For now, we better get outta here before they come too? Come on!" Sam signal his partner, as he dropped the spear before he and Max ran out of the room with the defeated Guards still there.

Now the Freelance Police were running down the hall to get away quickly.

"Do you think we've finally lost them?" Max asked from looking back, they lost Droopy in the past, what's to say he won't find them again?…Oh the horror for the maniac rabbit to go through again?

"I sure hope so, anymore surprises will just be silly?" Sam exclaimed off in looking back while hoping they won't go through that silly situation of misunderstanding ever again, or anytime soon?

However, as the Freelance Police continue to run, they failed to watch where they were running since their heads were looking over their shoulders for anymore pursuing? Soon Sam and Max ran out from a corner and enter a hallway, but bumped into a guard that looked like…Sammy the Tinwoman?

"Gaaugh!" Sammy yelped out from colliding into the Freelance Police which stopped her before other guards came that looked like…Danny the Lion & Chris the Scarecrow?

"Googuh?" Danny also yelped when he collided into Sammy that stopped when he wasn't looking?

"GAaugh?" Chris was last to yelp out from getting smack against the others since they were looking too far behind them and not in front?

"Slapsvhmm…" Both Sam and Max split off those they hit to fall flat on the ground?

"Woohh?" Chris yelped from when the trio backed away before noticing, lying on the ground and on their backs…were the Freelance Police?

Soon the Freelance Police were over shadowed while waking up from what happened to them?

"WAAahhhhh!" Sam and Max yelped out a cry in fearing they got another problem to deal with?

"NOT AGAIN!" Max screamed out in terror in fearing that it was Droopy again, fearing that this would never end, again, until…?

"Sam, Max, it's us?" Soon a calm voice spoke that made the Freelance Police calm down to look and see the one that spoke was…Fluttershy.

In front of the copper duo were the Mane Six, all were fine and behind them were Chris, Danny, Sammy, and in the scarecrow's hands was Toto?

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys?" Danny stated with a smile before he, Chris and Sammy held their hats up in showing that it really was them, just in disguise.

"Well I'll be, it's the rest of the team that were traveling with us and Cathy, Max? And using the same method we did?" Sam exclaimed a came relief in seeing that it was their friends that have arrived at last to help out.

"Huuugh, finally, a sight I can not lose my mind to?" Max signed heavily in feeling much relief off his moment? And we can pretty much guess WHY he would even say that.

"What's eating him?" Rarity raised an eyebrow in asking her friend Twilight, in what's up with the Max along with Sam's behavior all of a sudden?

"I have no idea?" Twilight rolled her eyes in feeling that not even 'she' could know what happened before they got here?

"You guys look like you saw a ghost chasing after you?" Rainbow Dash flew near the copper duo in inspecting their expressions that showed sweat, like they were running for their very lives?

"You don't know the half of it?" Sam shook his head in feeling that neither of these friends of theirs know how right they are?

"Oh, wanna tell us what it was?" Pinkie Pie hopped up in all excited mood in liking to know such things?

"What did it look like? Um…if it's okay for you to talk about it?" Fluttershy asked out in wanting to know, but felt shy about forcing the Freelance Police to tell them something.

"Just remembering it will spell doom for my youthful years to come?" Max plainly stated out in feeling that just discussing about Droopy Dog & his endless appearing out of nowhere places, would give him nightmares for quite some time?

"Okay, lay off them a bit everypony, they seem to have gone through a lot?" Applejack held up her front hooves in having her friends give the copper duo some space to breath now.

"How you guys manage to make it here, anyway?" Sam asked a bit puzzled in wondering how the ones left in the Haunted Forest managed to get here while wearing those Guard disguises for the more 'humanoid' members?

"It's a long story?" Chris shrug off his shoulders in stating that to explain this, they have to tell the story.

"Oh no, stop them Sam! They're gonna start telling a story?" Max yelped out a bit scared in feeling that they would hear a story, and he doesn't wanna hear it, if it's a long one?

"Well it started like this?" Chris started off in preparing to tell what happened in the past?

"URRRaahhmmm….?" Max groans out in annoyance, this may take some time, hopefully, they can speed it up to get enough details of what happened?

~IN THE PAST: AFTER TOTO'S ESCAPE?~

"Arrkvm, Arff-Arff-Arff!" We soon see Toto was climbing down some cliffs rocky edges from after his escape from the witch; Hecate's castle. "Arffvhum, Affruvhmm…." Toto was carefully going down the steps as best he could, be he was also in a hurry. "Arrff-Arrffuvhm!" Toto managed to make it to the bottom of the cliff, as he began to run along the clear solid flat path.

The scene then changed to where the haunted forest section is, as we see the familiar Toto racing through it?

"Arrufhhmmm-Arruffvhmm…." Toto barked from jumping from a low ditch to over a log, as he continued to run. He fell down a low leafy hill, but stood up to run and rush over low hill after hill, all to continue where he was going.

Meanwhile, we see Chris was in his state of being half done with his chest and a bit of his legs. Sammy held Chris' left arm, Danny held the other arm while stuffing some straw in him. Twilight and Applejack were bringing in more straw that they got and helped with more stuffing to Chris' body. Rarity and Pinkie Pie managed to find their lost stuff, nunchucks, diamonds, pepper sprays, and a little spell from Twilight helped fixed the pieces of the pink pony's party canon. Then Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy join the team below after their scouting work.

"Everything looks clear & no other straw was scattered far?" Fluttershy stated in letting the group know of the situation right now on the subject of Chris' straw.

"No sign of the enemy returning for us neither?" Rainbow Dash stated out with a puzzled face, the witch's forces may have forgotten all about them, since Cathy's abduction?

"Good a bit on our part, as we found all de straw to help poor Chris up-an-Adam here?" Applejack stated out from the work they are doing, they have all the missing straw to help restore Chris.

"Now we just have to be concerning for…" But the moment Twilight was about to speak, she got cut off by someone else's voice?

"Bark-Bark!" Suddenly, a barking noise caught the group helping to fix Chris' problem with only Sammy to turn her head over to the right side?

"Look!" Sammy pointed out in wanting the others to see this too, which got Chris and Danny's attention. "There's Toto?" Sammy exclaimed in stating who it was that had returned to them now from out of nowhere?

"Toto?" The Mane Six responded a bit in surprise before seeing what Sammy said is true.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked while he was running across an open part of the forest to the others.

"My word? Where he come from?" Rarity exclaimed in surprise to see that Toto has return to them after they felt the worst of what may have befallen the little dog?

"Aruuff-Arruff!" Toto approached the group, as he was barking to try and tell them something urgent.

"What is it boy?" Pinkie Pie asked in staring in puzzling the fact of what Toto was trying to say? "Is little William down stuck in the well?" The pink pony went off to ask a very random question that made some of her friends slap their foreheads in hearing such a farfetched story?

"Pinkie, I doubt that's the likely story of what's going on here?" Rainbow Dash stated clearly to her friend in not to get such a subject mix up with another?

"Bark-Bark, ARruvhmmm-Arruvhmm….." Toto barked some more, trying to tell the others something by what some could only follow?

"What's that? You escaped the witch's castle?" Fluttershy stated a bit surprise, as the others heard what she said and remember, this pony can understand animals.

"Ruf-Ruuffh, Hmmm, Bark-Bark!" Toto nodded while making a few more sound noises which Fluttershy followed.

"And that the Freelance Police helped rescued you, so you could escape?" Fluttershy stated out in wide eye in hearing what happened that the dog escaped.

"Hurvhm-hruvhmm…" Toto nodded from between his muffles in saying that much was true.

"Well I'l be? Them Freelance fellas are okay too?" Applejack responded with a little smile of relief that more of their friends are okay?

"Well yes, but Toto says they are still at the castle, and so is Cathy?" Fluttershy stated with a cautiously concern face in explaining that the situation is still a bit bad.

"Oh my, that's horrible news?" Rarity gasped out in shock in hearing that the situation with their missing friends are not out of the woods yet?

"Hrruvhmm-hrruvhmm…." Toto made a few muffle cries in what he said really made Fluttershy gasp in shock to back away, as if something scared her?

"Oh my goodness, they would have thrown you into the river to drown?" Fluttershy stated out in horror which made many of her friends gasped in just hearing what almost would have happened to the poor dog? "That was crossing the line of harming innocent animals!" Fluttershy stated off with a very serious and upset expression, she would not stand for that meanness at all.

"Boy, it's a good thing Fluttershy can translate some animals for us?" Pinkie Pie replied off in thinking that if Fluttershy wasn't here with the gang, they never would have figured this out?

"Arrufvhmm…" Toto barked again in trying to tell the others something here.

"Come along? Why little guy?" Fluttershy repeated what Toto said, but was also confused by that forward request?

"Why, don't you see?" Chris stated out to his puzzled friends and ponies all around in suddenly knowing the answer. "Toto has come to take us to see Cathy & the Freelance Police?" Chris exclaimed in knowing that with Toto here, the dog will lead them to where Cathy and the Freelance Police are currently at.

"Of course, Toto knows the way? He can lead us!?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in smiling in seeing what this was about, Toto can lead them straight towards Hecate's castle since they forgot which way to go after the conflict with the Winged Wolves of Darkness incident earlier that happened?

As Chris was trying to stand up after his friends finished putting all his straw stuffings back inside him. "Woough?" Of course, Chris yelped from a lost of balance to nearly hit the ground, if Sammy and Danny didn't catch him in the arms before that happened.

"Carefully, you're still in need to adjust after your straw was taken out?" Twilight Sparkle instructed like a doctor telling a patient to be careful of something they may not be well aware of their condition.

"Of course, sorry?" Chris apologized for his rashness in almost causing trouble for his friends again.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked in signaling the others to hurry up and follow him already.

"Come on gang!?" Chris signaled to the others waiting around, knowing that they are in a hurry here.

"Yeahh!" The Mane Six cheered in all agreeing to that plan without any question.

With that, the group quickly ran or in the pegasus' case, flew by their wings to follow Toto. For they all knew, if anyone could help lead them to where Cathy was taken, along with the Freelance Police trying to help out there, then Toto is the only one that knows the direction to Hecate's castle. The group followed the alien dog that was leading them pass a little more of the haunted forest before reaching the next destination to take.

"Rarrufh-Rarufhmm…." Toto barked again, as the scene changed to where the little dog scale down the cliffy mountain. But this time, Toto was climbing up the cliff with the others accompanying him. Danny was taking point to climb up with his claws able to dig into the rock while Sammy held onto his tail and Chris was right behind the two. At this time, Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy were easily flying over the cliffs, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity used their magic to teleport up parts of the structure safe enough while Applejack climb up with ease from her strength and Pinkie Pie…well, she hooped easily on one to the other without any struggles from her side? "Hmmm…." Toto made a whiny tone, as he reached the next step on the cliff before looking back at the others behind him. "Arrufhh-Arrufhh!" Toto barked below to the others before going on ahead again.

"Toto says to keep moving, we're nearly at the spot!?" Fluttershy told the others nearby in understanding what Toto said while responding the message to them.

"Yeah, yeah? We've heard the first few barks?" Rainbow Dash waved off in hearing the message, but could only make 'heads' or 'tails' of the barks Toto was just making?

"Hugh-hugh, Twilight, couldn't we try going all the way up with a teleportation spell?" Rarity breathed out nearly tired and asked her friend nearby if they can just do this in one go, then repeating it with smaller steps?

"Too risky, we need to inspect so we're careful where we step on, and besides, we need to savior enough magic for what's to come later?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head 'no' while explaining a reason on why it's so.

"Come on now Rarity, it ain't hard getting a bit dirty while roughing it!" Applejack climb near the white unicorn, elbow her into trying to get a little more into the dirty work.

"Yeah, especially when why climb, when you can hoop?" Pinkie Pie hoped along cheerfully in stating a fun way to pass the time, though for some of the other ponies…they were clueless to their friend's method?

"Huugh, I hope the others are having better luck then we are?" Rarity signed at hearing this and wonder if Chris, Sammy and Danny are having better luck since the ponies were ahead of them?

Now we see Danny going up some more with Sammy holding his tail's end with one free hand and the other holding her axe. Chris was following close behind the two, as they were about to move a bit towards the side to climb up the next sturdy rocks. But then suddenly, Sammy made a slip up near her feet which Chris watched out for and Danny almost yelp from feeling his tail get pulled? "Clupvhm-clupvhmm…." That move caused by Sammy was sending the broken off rock of the cliff down and bashing into other rocks to cause a little rock slide? "Wooh-Woooh?" Sammy yelped from her movement before falling a bit to land on her behind on a lucky spot that was sturdy. "Hoooh?" Sammy yelped again from what she and the others saw that could have been them, as she was having a difficult time getting up?

"Oooh?" Chris yelped a bit when he went over to help Sammy when she fell.

"Waahaaaahh?" Danny yelped nervously a bit, as he tried to keep himself going to pull Sammy on his tail's end up.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy heard the noise that got her concerns attention, as she and the worried Rainbow Dash flew down to check the others. "Are you alright?" The yellow pegasus asked out in concerning of anything that was wrong?

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked puzzled in not knowing what happened that this group was in this state of dilemma?

"A little slip of Sammy's foot, nothing to worry much about?" Chris tried to calmly explain to the pegasus' of the situation was under control, sorta?

"I…I…I hope my strength…holds out?" Danny exclaimed out in feeling a bit nervous from holding onto the cliff in being worried that if he loses his strength, he'll fall from such a height?

"I hope your tail holds out?" Sammy exclaimed from holding the lion kid's tail by standing up with both hands on Danny's tail while her axe is under her arm. "Ohohohhhooooohhh?" The girl made of tin was moaning with worry for thought if Danny's tail snap off, well…she rather not think of it.

"What happened, you guys?" Twilight's voice called out which made the pegasus look up before looking to the other in nodding in agreement on something.

"Nothing to see here Twilight, it's all under control!" Rainbow Dash responded before she and Fluttershy return to flying up in the middle of the climbers.

The group just kept on pushing themselves up the cliff without rest or break.

Soon it wasn't long before the scene shows a familiar creepy castle just over near some rocky cliffs with a pathway to the drawbridge? It was around here that Toto made it first here, as he looked back to see Danny, Sammy, and Chris had made it along with the Mane Six. As Danny was continuing to keep moving with Sammy still holding onto his tail during the whole event that nearly happened to them?

"I still say, we should have teleported everyone up instead of wasting time climbing?" Rarity remotely complained in seeing what they had to go through while using magic should have speed things a lot smoother.

"Aww, ye an ya complaints?" Applejack shrug off the feeling in not letting Rarity's whining get to her.

"Hey come on, it wasn't that bad, right?" Pinkie Pie popped in the middle to exclaim with her smily face that what they went through was kinda exciting, at least in her mind it was?

"Girls!..Sssshhh!" Twilight Sparkle cut between her friends to hush them up from knowing that where they are, is a dangerous place.

Then Danny was the first one up over a cliff spot to look out and see what he was looking at. He quietly waved his right hand to signal the others to come over to him. It isn't long before Sammy comes behind Danny's right and Chris on the left. Then followed by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying over their heads with Twilight and Rarity near Chris and Applejack and Pinkie Pie near Sammy.

"Hugh-hugh…what's that? What's that?" Danny was exclaiming between breaths in pointing out towards the castle before them while being nervous?

From the castle view, there were some lights on from the windows while the castle itself seem dark and creepy looking?

"That's the castle of the Wicked Witch, Hecate!" Chris exclaimed out, that that's the place they've been looking to find was before them and it belongs to Hecate, and where she lives while planning her evil schemes.

"You mean the same Hecate, as in the Demigoddess of Witchcraft?" Fluttershy expressed out with caution and concerns in knowing who's living in that castle.

"Yeah, and the same Hecate known as the Queen of Darkness? Yatta-yatta?" Rainbow Dash shrug off a little wave in not being 'too' bothered by the fact that they found Hecate's hideout.

"Cathy's in that awful place?" Chris stated out with a cautious face in knowing that anything, Cathy was trapped in the witch's castle.

"Oh I hate to think of her in there?" Sammy stated in starting to feel a bit sad now which at this moment, Danny was feeling a bit nervous? "Sniff…." She sniffs her nose a bit, as the sounds were getting noticed by Chris and the Mane Six. "We got to get her out of there?" Sammy stated from almost feeling like she would cry in feeling a sense of emotion wanting her to leak tears now, not good about now?

"Oh please Sammy, don't cry now?" Chris gently and sternly told the girl made of tin to not be crying, as Sammy tried to suck it in a bit. "We haven't got the oil can with us? And you've been squeaking enough as it is?" Chris stated off with a stern tone that since they don't have the oil can, they can't help Sammy if she rusts with any water or tear leaks?

"Ri-right, I'm sorry, I'm just worry?" Sammy apologized for herself, as she was getting herself under control now.

"Well still, Chris is right? You'll just have to not cry for the whole thing." Twilight Sparkle stated in acknowledging that Chris made a good call that without oil, Sammy won't be able to move so well?

"Besides, it isn't just Cathy who's in there!?" Pinkie Pie stated out in reminding the others that Cathy wasn't the only one that is being held prisoner?

"Darn right, them Freelance Police boys are in there too?" Applejack nodded in knowing that with Cathy, Sam and Max are trapped in the castle with Hecate, and that really ain't good to know.

"Yes, but what can we do if we're out here and they are in that dreadful place?" Rarity questioned off with a cautious face that unless they think of something, they might not be able to get inside and save anybody trapped in that castle?

"What's that?" Danny went wide eye to point out something he noticed that the others should pay attention too? "Who's them?" Danny pointed to ask a bit worried in noticing that he saw something before them that everyone looked too.

Soon below the gang, by the one path across a stone walk path to a bit of a bridge lead near the gate and drawbridge. But out guarding it and those marching around were none other then the Moblins that guarded the witch's castle. There were those that were set up with spears leaning from one line of troops to the other to form a triangle pyramid path upon entry to the castle. But while this was going on, they were singing some chanted vers. song while on duty.

Moblin Guards: _**YO…He…Ho!**_

They appeared to be singing a chant while those doing their marching cease to turn near the other guards at the drawbridge gate?

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

The marching troops turned at that point during the moment.

_**YO…He…Ho!**_

They appeared to be singing a chant while they do their marching work to pass those forming a towering spear roof over those marching Moblins' heads?

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

The entire group of chanting marchers had completely turn around to head on over to the drawbridge gate.

_**YO…He…Ho!**_

But the ones that sang just split off into those that stood by on the sides each which the others moved themselves in what's happening.

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

Soon the Moblin guards about face and each covered a side from left-right and right-left march formation in guarding the castle very well.

Soon the scene returns to the group in seeing that there are guards keeping watch on the door. And of all guards for them to meet, it's Moblins, the same ones they fought off against before?

"Danny, don't you remember?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed off with a frown that this guy forgot these Moblins from before already?

"Yes, um…if you don't mind us telling you again?" Fluttershy nodded, but nervously stated if Danny was okay of being reminded anyway?

"Moblins, those horrified things are here, and I thought we scared them off?" Rarity exclaimed in shock that some Moblins are here after what work they did to defeat them last time, even if by a fluke?

"Well how about having Danny go out there again to scare them?" Pinkie Pie stated off with a positive outlook in how they can win this fight against the Moblins, hands down, or hooves for a pony.

"No, too risky?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head in disagreeing to that plan while pointing out the reasons. "Hecate might have told them that Danny is no ferocious lion, so they won't fall for the same act twice?" What the smart pony said was not an out of possible chance for them, if Hecate knows of Danny's cowardliness, the Moblins won't be afraid of him?

"Then somebody tell us, dat they got a plan to get by without haven' to face more of them varmints?" Applejack asked off in dryly wanting someone here to come up with a plan to help them?

"You know guys, I got a plan on how to get in there?" Chris spoke to the others with a determined expression, saying he's got an idea.

"Really?" Pinkie Pie asked with a cheery face in liking to know someone got a plan?

"You do?" Fluttershy replied hopefully from her voice that maybe this is what can help them out?

"No fooling?" Rainbow Dash asked off in wanting to not be fooled that Chris said that and not really mean it?

"Finally?" Danny turned to Sammy and the group in whispering happily to hearing this fine piece of news. "He's got a plan?" Danny pointed to Chris in being glad to know that someone here has got a plan.

"Yo Twilight, shouldn't you think up de plan? You are de smart one, and ya got your brain intact!?" Applejack quietly tap Twilight's shoulder in asking with a worried concern if maybe the smart one should think up the plan, but…?

"Well I'm willing to let Chris have a shot, he's had some good ideas before? Right…?" Twilight Sparkle stated with a kind and confident smile in having fate about Chris' logical planning?

"Thank you Twilight, normally I say otherwise, but I'll tell you what my plan is." Chris nodded in saying his thanks before he gets ready to unveil the plan his hatched up in his head even without a brain.

"Well, what is it?" Rarity asked puzzled in not knowing who that 'certain' someone who would lead them would be?

"One of us will lead the rest of us down there." Chris simply stated out the first part in how it's going to go down while leaving many puzzled?

"Okay, you hear that? What a plan!" Danny responded with a smile in feeling a bit courageous in liking how Chris' plan is going until….

"And you're gonna lead us!" Chris looked and pointed to Danny who looked to the lion kid in who was gonna help the group be lead.

"Yeah! Huugh…." Danny laughed off to look to Sammy and the others in liking that plan a lot…. "Haaugh?" Suddenly, Danny cease his breath when he realized what Chris just said about the plan? "Me?" Danny looked to Chris and asked nervously in thinking if he heard right, the scarecrow kid wants him to lead the gang against the Moblin Troops?

"Yes you!" Chris nodded in saying with a focus face that Danny was the one for the job.

"Is there anyone else here we're talkin' to?" Applejack shrug off in stating that Chris was talking to Danny on this.

"I…I…" Danny was muttering and pointing his right paw out at the group of Moblins by the front of the castle. "I…I…I gotta get around there?" Danny stated out in being shock to know that he's gotta get him and the group around the enemies guarding the castle to get inside?

"That's right?" Sammy nodded with a smile that Danny got that plan's details real well, or so it seemed?

"Come on Danny, you can do this!" Pinkie Pie patted Danny on the back in cheering him up from his downer state.

"Yeah, the king of the forest always leads the charge!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a pride smirk in stating a fact about lions and their kingly duty of career.

"And a brave lion is always there to inspire inspiration, you know?" Rarity stated out her own opinion, even if Danny thought that was 'much' to expect from him?

"Please Danny, you have to try?" Fluttershy came up with pleadful eyes in wanting Danny to at least 'try' to do this.

"Yeah, for your friends?" Applejack nodded off in stating who the lion kid is doing all this for, not just for himself, but those around him.

"For Cathy who needs all our help?" Twilight Sparkle softly stated that Cathy was in that castle, and could use the helping of her friends right about now.

Danny looked between the others, from Sammy, to Chris, to even the Mane Six in hearing what they said that was sinking deep in him till….

"Alright!" Danny gave in with a face starting to look pretty serious now, unlike his cowedly self. "I'll go in for Cathy!" He pointed his left paw out in who he'll do this brave thing he's doing for. "I'll do it for Sam and Max of the Freelance Police! For their great deeds of bravery!" The lion kid exclaimed in knowing that if the Freelance Police can face such dangers, over come impossible odds (even if they have short-attention-spans for brain power), why can't he. "Wicked Witch or No Wicked Witch!" Danny remarked off about not being bothered to face a witch or not, as the others were starting to feel determine too. "Gods or No Gods! Even Goddesses or No Goddesses! Queens to No Queens!" Danny exclaimed off a bit noisy while throwing his fist up in preparing to fight. "I'll tear them apart!" Danny exclaimed with a very serious, and tough expression in what he'll do to the Moblins and/or Hecate, and that's something else.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Rainbow Dash pumped her hoof up in feeling ready to do this thing.

"Good job in facing your fears, Danny!?" Applejack smiled in congratulating Danny for not being afraid to help a friend in need.

"Ruurrfvuhpmm…" Danny made a snarl sound in feeling really ready to face the dangers ahead now. "I may not come out alive?" Danny looked left and right to his friends in stating that if he does this, he might not come back out of this. "But I'M…going in there!" Danny exclaimed with a very sternly and tough attitude of someone not to be messed with at all.

"Ugh, let's not go overboard there?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in feeling that Danny's speech was almost kinda much to say, even if they were encouraged words?

"Indeed, we want you to be brave, but doing something like that is just foolish?" Rarity clarify that being courageous in the face of danger is one thing, but saying you'll die is just being foolish without thinking much?

"There is only one thing I want you fellas and ponies to do?" Danny looked between Chris, Sammy, and the ponies in wanting them to do something for him, all of a sudden?

"What's that?" Chris, Sammy, & even the Mane Six responded in puzzlement in looking to Danny in what was the one thing the lion kid wanted them to do for him?

"Talk me out of it?" Danny shrug and rolled his eyes before rephrasing this part out in wanting the group to get him to not go for such a dangerous job that's really scary.

"Uuuuagh?" Twilight Sparkle slapped her forehead in seeing that Danny actually was hoping they convince him not to do this, as should they have expected?

"So much for being brave?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in seeing that once again, somethings will never change that easily, even in this cowardly lion's case?

"Oh yes, I could understand that feeling very well?" Fluttershy nodded a bit of feeling concern about Danny being very afraid, just as she was of where they have to be going.

"Huaaghh…." Danny took a breather in how much he realizes what he said was foolish, and was about to slip away to be unnoticed?

But of course, Chris & Sammy, along with the Mane Six saw this cowardliness of Danny's returning and wouldn't have of it.

"No you don't, Danny?" Sammy stated out in not letting Danny off that easily while grabbing him by the left arm.

"Ooooooh No!" Chris also exclaimed while grabbing Danny's left arm to stop the lion kid from leaving them.

"Come on Danny, we're all are ah going!" Applejack stated out when she and her pony friends came to get behind to push Danny from his back a bit more forward.

"Waugh-haaugh-haah? Now wait a minute fellas?" Danny tried to re-talk some sense in everyone here about what they were expecting of him to do, as they were pushing him forward.

"Up you go!" Chris stated out from behind Danny in wanting the lion kid to lead them.

"No turning back now, silly!?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed off with her smily face in telling Danny her statement.

"No…ugh….regrets, remember?" Rarirty struggled to help push Danny that was really not wanting to do this.

"NaahhOoough?" Danny yelped out a bit nervous, he's got a feeling this won't be a time for him to flea and run for his cowardly life? Oh well, them's the breaks when friends help a friend to face fear, even a dangerous one such as this?

The scene quickly changed to showing of how long the hour glass' red sand was pouring down? Nearly half of it was already done with another half to go now before Cathy would meet her end? It was also during this time that the Freelance Police were mindless running around the castle to avoid the guards from catching them, but that's a story already explained.

The scene then changes back to Danny, Sammy, Chris and the Mane Six, as the lion kid lead them near some close rocky spots from the cliff they were crossing along. Danny stopped near a spot before Sammy, Chris, Toto, and even the six ponies joined him to watch him looking out at something in front of them. What they saw were the marching Moblins from the left and about facing upwards near the only bridge entrance to the castle?

"Bark…Bark!" Toto was barking a bit in seeing the enemies before them was making the alien dog uncomfortable.

"Ssshhh!/Sssshhh!/Sssshhh!" Chris, Danny and Sammy hushed the dog from making noises to almost blow their cover?

"Is he trying to get us caught?" Rainbow Dash snapped quietly that if Toto barks any louder, the Moblins will hear them for sure?

"He can't help it, coming back here would give me de creeps too?" Applejack stated in defense that it can't be help that Toto doesn't like this place, he just escape after all.

"Ugh, the set ups here are dreadfully horrible?" Rarity spoke in dislike in just seeing the castle up close is terrible enough as it is, even for her first being here?

"Well I could make it a little brighter with party decorations and…." Pinkie Pie was about to make a cheerful idea on what to do, if only to get cut off by Twilight.

"Guys! Ssshhh! We can't attract attention?" Twilight Sparkle hushed her friends to remember that they are doing this in the stealth manner of speaking. "Fluttershy, please help ease Toto so that we don't get caught?" The smart pony asked her yellow pegasus friend to use her gift of kindness to help the worried Toto.

"Okay, there, there Toto, we're here for you?" Fluttershy nodded before gently speaking to help ease Toto's wordiness.

As Chris held Toto to ease the little worried dog, pet him to ease himself, even Fluttershy's offering to help ease the tension of returning to such a scary place was not easy for a little dog?

But while the gang were watching the Moblins from their hiding spot, they were unaware of above them were three more Moblin soldiers coming up from hearing a disturbance and they were armed with their spears and more heavily enforced armor. The group was silently discussing some plan of entering the castle while unaware of the dangers lurking behind?

Suddenly, Danny looked behind himself in hearing something odd? "WaaauuAaugh!" He yelped to stretch his arms out in acting surprise and afraid of noticing danger.

"Sssshh!/Ssssh!" Chris and Sammy hushed their lion friend before they get caught.

"Danny, please? We don't wanna get caught?" Rarity sternly told the lion to keep himself down with his voice.

"But-but-but-but-but…?" Danny was shuttering a bit to warn the others of the danger that's right behind them?

"Ssshhh!" Chris hushed his friend once again in not being more quiet while still unaware of the truth?

"Wonder what's…eke…ohh, AAaah?" Pinkie Pie was about to say, but suddenly acted up very strangely to which made the others stare at her while some shushed her to be quiet?

"Oh brother? Not you too, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash signed in remarking to seeing that now another one of them was acting up like Danny?

"No wait, that seems to be her Pinkie Sense?" Fluttershy noted something which made the ponies feel somewhat concern that when Pinkie's senses go off, they usual predict something to come?

"Gagagagahhaahah?" Danny was literally muttering to point that just behind them, were the Moblin guards coming up behind them.

"Darlin, mind explaining what's got your senses tingling?" Applejack asked Pinkie Pie who sat up from getting the feeling out of her, as the question of what happened even emant?

"That was for when someone's about to attack us?" Pinkie Pie stated out in what she felt was a sense of an approach attack?

"Attack us? But there's no one here but…." Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow, puzzled to what that kinda warning was suppose to be…but would learn it the hard way?

Then no later, the three Moblins soon ambushed the group by tackling them from jumping on top of them from behind.

"WAAauguhh!/AAAughh!/OOOauaghhh!" Chris, Sammy and Danny yelped out a cry while being taken below.

"GGaaauughhh!" The Mane Six screamed like girls from the surprise attack, as they were dragged down to be seen out of sight?

"Oh-oh!" Sammy yelped from struggling unknown with her opponent from an axe swing.

"Get off! Get off!" Danny's tail swung up from his fight unseen by the guard getting him?

"Hey-hey, HEEY!" Chris was crying out while wiggling his legs up in the air? "Let go! Ohhh?" At that latter stuff, a hat was thrown up into the air, followed by more hats?

"Come on! Come on!" Danny was really busy swinging his tail in fighting off his unseen fight?

"Oww, my mane?" Twilight Sparkle was heard from yelping from someone that pulled her mane?

"Eeek! Watch where you pull my tail?" Rarity screeched out a bit in feeling someone pulled her tail?

"Hooves off, buddy?" Rainbow Dash snapped off agains the guy that was messing with her.

"Ouchy, this isn't a fun game?" Pinkie Pie yelped out while stating in a frowny tone of not liking this.

"Put up your dukes, fellas!" Applejack challenged these guards to face her off here and now.

"Can't we talk this over? Yikes! Guess not?" Fluttershy asked off in hoping they could talk, only to yelp away from another harmful attack.

Soon after what seemed like a while, there came the victors from the spot where the gang were hiding from view? Only while it looked like some Moblins extra getup of the witch's soldiers, they were clearly…not? For in truth, the first one see was Sammy wearing some Moblin get up, then Chris before signaling Danny to come up with them. The Mane Six came up, but they had no disguises on and especially since they stick out anyway while their three friends here wouldn't. Then Toto came up with a red cloth in his mouth, no doubt from the guards?

"Well that went alright?" Rainbow Dash stated off in what they pulled off was not much of a biggy?

"Speak for yourself, I look like a mess?" Rarity protest off in seeing she looks like a mess from fighting surprise attackers.

"Aw, you and your critics?" Applejack rolled her eyes in hearing another complaint from Rarity again?

"But on the bright side, we managed to disguise these guys as guards?" Pinkie Pie pointed to Chris, Sammy and Danny, with them guard outfits covering their bodies, no one will see they aren't really apart of Hecate's guard unit?

"But what about the rest of us?" Flutterhy asked a bit worried, they can't disguise themselves, since Hecate's forces know what ponies look like easily?

"I'll cast an invisibility spell that make us invisible for a short time?" Twilgiht Sparkle stated the one perfect plan to use for the Mane Six. While the others sneak in with their disguises, the unicorn will use a spell to make the ponies look like they aren't anywhere while following behind.

During the moment, the group heard the Moblin Guards sing their chant.

Moblin Guards: _**YO…He…Ho!**_

Everyone was present to look closely at their destination in front of them.

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

The group saw the marching of more Moblin Soldiers marching from both left and right sides?

_**YO…He…Ho!**_

Then the Moblins got in the center to go straight towards the castle entrance.

"Come on!" Chris spoke to his group that heard him while listening up. "I got another idea!" The scarecrow stated in having another idea that came to his head's mind made of straw?

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

"Do..do…do you think it'll be polite?" Danny asked from sensing the others ready to go, but he was feeling a bit unsure if doing this was a good thing?

_**YO…He…Ho!**_

"Dropping in like this?" Danny questioned off if they should really do this, going in while dressing up like Moblin guards of the wicked witch, Hecate?

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_""

The others shrug off that question in wanting Danny to just come along with therm.

_**YO…He…Ho!**_

Chris held Toto close to him, as he and Sammy climb over the rocky cliff, then followed by Danny while Twilight used some magic from her horn on herself and the other ponies.

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

The Moblin guards were marching from the right and turning to enter Hecate's castle without delay.

_**YO…He…Ho!**_

The scene shows Chris, Sammy, and Danny stealthy climbing down the rocky cliff to approach carefully while their magically invisible pony friends were beside them.

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

The group made it to the ground, as they saw more of the Moblins still entering the castle.

_**Ho…Oh!**_

Soon the line of Moblins was form, there was none from the left or right side, it was the perfect chance.

_**Yo…He…Oh!**_

No sooner, did those in disguise step up to join the line of Moblins in their marching chant.

_**YO…He…Ho!**_

As Chris, Sammy, and Danny took lead, the lion kid's tail was flapping around?

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

Danny quickly tried to brush his tail back under the armor that covered to his ankles, so no guard would suspect a thing?

_**YO…He…Ho!**_

Then the tail came out again which Danny quickly reach back to hid it again.

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

Then with no guards in sight near the gate, Toto was seen walking behind Danny, along with the invisible ponies.

"Grugrugcrucrufrvuhmm…." Then from behind the group, the drawbridge was rising up after all the Moblins were in the castle now. Unaware that there were a few 'extras' in that count number?

_**Yo…He…Oh!**_

Once the gang were inside, those in the way back separated from the Moblin troops to hid behind the walls

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

As the gang of disguised Moblins lean against the wall side in seeing the coast was clear of the soldiers leave?

"Where do we go now?" Sammy looked to her friends in wondering where they go from here?

_**Yo…He…Oh!**_

"Yeah?" Danny asked off in hoping that they got a plan on where to go from here?

_**Yo Ho…Oh!**_

"Ruff-Ruffh!" Toto barked that caught the others attention, as the dog was near some flank of stairs. It was also around that time, that the chanting song by the Moblins cease being heard from afar?

"There!" Chris pointed in seeing where Toto was, as maybe the dog can lead them, maybe even straight to Cathy's whereabouts.

"Ssisivhmm…" The ponies appeared afterwards once all was clear, the spell Twilight cast was gone now and was in front of the other three?

"Well everyone, we made it?" Twilight Sparkle stated in seeing that they got into the castle in one piece.

"Hey fellas? We saw Toto go up those stairs?" Rainbow Dash stated from seeing where Toto was to the trio of Cathy's group?

"And I believe he said to follow him to Cathy?" Fluttershy stated in concerns which triggered the motion, that Toto does know where to find Cathy.

"Then we best hurry? Come on!" Chris stated to the ponies that they got no time to lose if that's the true case.

"Can we sing that _Yo-He-Ho_ song along the way?" Pinkie Pie asked out a random time to think about them singing a song?

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow in why anyone in the right mind would sing a song the soldiers of Hecate even sing out in chant?

"Cause it's kinda catchy, you know?" Pinkie Pie smiled in thinking that the song wasn't that bad, even if done by the enemy.

"Nevermind, we got a K-9 to follow!?" Applejack reminded everyone that they need to follow Toto and that takes top priority.

Soon the group ran on after Toto for where he was leading this group? As they took the first flank of stairs that would lead them down a hallway in which case brings us…to the present?

~BACK IN THE PRESENT ONCE THE STORY WAS FINISHED!~

"And that's how we got back here!" Chris finished explaining to the Freelance Police on how they managed to get here and are in disguise. "Toto found us and lead us back here?" Chris showed Toto in his right arm and left hand out to happily declare that it's all thanks to Toto, that they are here now.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked happily in being glad to have been helpful to the group.

"You know, this almost reminds me of…." Pinkie Pie about to say without noticing that a certain rabbit cut her off!

"Enough! For Petty-sakes! ENOUGH!" Max snapped out from holding his ears in looking like he'll go mad which made some of the ponies yelp at that behavior?

"Sorry, Max has a habit of never liking long & boring stories?" Sam apologized for Max's outburst while stating how the rabbit was never a fan of very long and boring stories, which thankfully, the latter wasn't very much in that earlier story telling?

"So we see partner? At least you boys are okay?" Applejack responded a bit awkward by that act, but shrug it off in knowing the Freelance Police are safe.

"What a delight off our worrying hearts?" Rarity signed in relief in seeing some of their friends are unharmed now.

"Where's Cathy?" Chris asked from looking before the copper duo, that Cathy wasn't with them, why?

"I think instead of going over in the whole flashback thing and to avoid Max from getting anymore long story overloads?" Sam stated out from seeing how close Max was struggling to keep himself under stress control?

"So much of listening to long stories is about to make me LOSE MY MIND?" Max was saying calmly at first before shouting that last part out in about having it?

"We'll perform the act, so that you can follow along what's going on." Sam stated that the duo will explain, but through a different method?

Then the Freelance Police decided to put on an act for the group to follow their lead? Sam was pretending to be Hecate by running his hands in evil gleam while Max pretended to be Cathy, crying her tears?

"Uh-huh, uh-huhm?" Rarity nodded in trying to follow along what was being done here?

"Witch?" Applejack snarled off in seeing how Sam was kneeling down to take Max's feet which were suppose to be where Cathy's slippers were.

"Slippers?" Rainbow Dash stated off in getting that part before some fake sparks cause by Max's feet made Sam pretending to be the witch yelp out in pain.

"Huhn, ouch?" Fluttershy gasped while stating from what she saw looked kinda painful that Sam couldn't take the slippers while inspecting the wounded fingers?

"Guys? I can follow that the witch couldn't take the slippers, but…? How are we suppose to follow that instead of…?" Twilight was about to say in being more puzzled and confused by that act performance until...

"Huugh, oh-oh! I know the answer!" Pinkie Pie soon responded from her mind lighting up in figuring out that act of what's happening now? "Cathy's locked in the tower? With only moments left to live?" Pinkie Pie stated out in amazingly & surprising the others in what she said sounded like it made lots of sense?

"Correct, and that's not a happy little picture?" Sam stated while he and Max nodded in feeling that such a fate was sad, but true event about to happen.

"It's a sad moment for a girl trapped with moments to live?" Max remorse out in feeling gloom that Cathy has to be put in such a situation?

"Pinkie, I'm amazed you figured that out? How?" Twilight Sparkle stated to her friend in never before believing the pink pony figured all that out and without much words to explain it?

"Silly, it's easy to know what really, mean, super-crazy villains do to sweat innocent folks?" Pinkie Pie responded off half-happy, but half-upset in knowing that's how things go.

"Pinkie, you are so random, yet helpful at times?" Rainbow Dash shook her head in feeling amazed that Pinkie Pie did all that, and by some random chance to?

"Then perhaps it's time we find Cathy by searching this place from top to bottom?" Rarity insisted in what they do now to help their captive friend being held here?

"But this place is very big, we need a precise location?" Fluttershy stated out that it'll take too long to find Cathy by searching everywhere?

"Bark-Bark!" Then suddenly, Toto leap out of Chris' arms to land on the ground. "Ruffhvm-rurfvhm-ruffvhm!" Toto barked before coming in front of the group, as he smiled in awaiting for them. "RAaaffuvhm-Raarrufvhmm…Ruuvhmmm…." Then from those barks, Toto went off down the hallway towards another part of the castle.

"Toto will find Cathy!" Chris smiled to tell Sammy & Danny in knowing that Cathy's dog will most likely lead them to where Cathy is. "Come on!" Chris exclaimed, as he bravely held the spear in arm before he and the other two went off.

"But-but-but wait!" Max spoke when he and Sam tried to hold up their index finger to want the others to hear them out?

"Come on you guys!" Rainbow Dash waved out her right hoof to signal that it's time they move out here.

"Yeah, times a wasting!" Applejack looked serious towards Sam and Max that they gotta get moving here, pronto even.

"But you don't understand?" Sam stated out when he and Max tried to signal even the ponies leaving them to wait a moment to listen?

"We understand that we are in a hurry?" Twilight Sparkle stated out with an impatient expression that they have no time for this chat right now?

"Let's move it or lose it!" Pinkie Pie hopped up in the air in declaring that they need to move it, as she started to hop along the way.

Soon the Mane Six left the Freelance Police without hearing a word from them?

"Hugh, well now, and they say we're the rude ones?" Max signed before quoting out a fact of what others have said of the Freelance Police being called rude when in the presence of others?

"Apparently being overly frighten and concerning isn't much of an excuse for rudeness, Max?" Sam shook his head in remarking the sarcastic fact that such emotions are never seen for others to forget their manners as such?

Soon the Freelance Police rushed over and just managed to get in front of the Mane Six to hold their arms up to stop them from going any further without hearing them out.

"Freeze, under the law!" Sam held up his paw in issuing that the ponies stay and not to move another step forward.

"Um, what law is that?" Fluttershy asked shyly in concerning of what that law these copper duo are referring to as?

"The part where you don't hear out what other juicy stuff we got!?" Max quoted off to state that the duo had more to tell then just about Cathy's situation, but the gang here left too soon before hearing them out.

"There's more?" Rarity asked puzzled and confused to raise an eyebrow at hearing the Freelance Police have more to tell?

"That's right!" Max nodded while he looked up to his partner in what's about to happen next. "Hey Sam, we got any water container things lying around or on us?" Max asked Sam by acting out of a drinking water pose of his hand to hold something not there.

"Water?" The ponies responded a bit confused, what are these two coppers up too?

"Oh yes, I should have it here somewhere?" Sam nodded with a smile, as he reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a water container for travel needs. "Here you go little buddy." The dog showed his partner the item of request which was shown to the ponies before them.

"Thank-you!" Max nodded his thanks in presenting what the duo hold, to the Mane Six, but they also shared confusion at what this is about?

"Guys, what's this about?" Twilight Sparkle cock up an eye in not following this discussion one bit, but then again, who can really?

"You'll see, got it open Sam?" Max nodded off in answering that fact while looking to Sam, who was opening the water container for them.

"Good, now pay attention ponies, and watch this!?" Sam responded with an open water container before Max pointed to himself in what was going to happen here. "If the witch Hecate gets hit with water?" The K-9 detective stated the fact that should the wicked witch ever seemingly get wet?

"Splassvhhmmm…." Sam then splashed water on Max's face that covered his whole body, now down to his feet being soaked wet.

"AAaahhhh, what a world to be defeated by a dog and his dastardly handsome rabbit? Ohohohoho?" Max acted out surprise, as he was shrinking, or just dropping to his knees and falling on his back, pretending to be dead before the Mane Six.

"Okay Casanova, let's not over do it on the acting now?" Sam remarked off with a stern face that his partner didn't have to 'overly' act on a simple display example of what they're trying to tell here?

"You mean that…." Applejack slowly was speaking out with a wide expression face in seeing what the copper duo are saying? "Water is Hecate's 'one' weakness?" The cow-girl pony concluded the fact that the only way to beat Hecate, is with water?

"Oh yeah!" Sam nodded in saying yes, as that was the case fact they are trying to tell those here.

"Most definitely!" Max exclaimed from sitting up before standing on his feet after that performance was finished.

"Wow? The DemiGoddess of Witchcraft?" Rainbow Dash spoke a bit surprised in hearing what Hecate was weak to?

"And the Queen of Darkness?" Fluttershy stated off another known title that the wicked witch was known for?

"Had such an obvious weakness?" Rarity expressed out with a blank pondering face that none ever knew of such an easy weakness to exploit?

"No wonder she smelled funky? She never took a single bath?" Pinkie Pie randomly stated out to her friends which made some sign that the pink pony thinks that's the only reason for never getting wet.

"Okay, if that's all out of the way, we'll take this?" Twilight Sparkle stated from using her magic to take the water container from Sam's hand into her hooves. "Hugh? Hmm…something's off?" Suddenly, Twilight felt something wrong and shook the container with a stern puzzled expression, even to turn the thing upside-down to get more water out? "Splat…" Only one droplet landed out of the container, which left the others surprised to see what this means? "Guys, you used up all the water here?" Twilight stated that because the Freelance Police had wasted the water to tell their story, they have nothing of water to use against Hecate?

"Oops! Guess we overused it? And that's my only water container to boot?" Sam yelped in sheepishly saying that they weren't thinking right, if they ended up using all the water they had?

"Ahh, the price for being a creative artist?" Max shrug off in declaring that this price was worth of his acting on his performance from earlier.

"Well you Freelance Police go and find some more water?" Applejack pushed the empty water container to Sam in asking that these two copper boys go get more water.

"Right, we have to go with the others to save Cathy." Rainbow Dash declared out in determination that for the rest of the ponies, they gotta go and save Cathy from danger.

"Awww, do we have too?" Max whines out in seeing that if they do that water retrieval quest, they'll miss out on the rescue deal, it's not fair?

"Um, that is…if you don't mind doing the tough task for us and Cathy?" Fluttershy nervously and shyly approached the Freelance Police to ask a bit nicely done with a sweet tone in wanting the coppers to do this for all of them and Cathy's sake?

"Well who are we to say no to such a nice face like this one?" Sam shook off his head in saying that they have to be dumb to say 'no' to someone as nice as Fluttershy in being so sweet?

"Really, then who are we?" Max responded off a bit lost and confused, and wanted to know who they were instead?

"Zip it, Scatterbrain?" Sam hushed his partner with a sternly expressed face in seeing that Max really didn't understand what he was talking about at all.

"Good luck, you guys!" Pinkie Pie waved goodbye to Sam and Max before the cops even saw the ponies turning to leave.

With that, the Freelance Police were left alone with a job to do, find water and fast, time was of the essence?

"Now where are we suppose to find more water?" Max stared off from where the Mane Six left in wondering where around this castle, can they find more water?

"Hey Max!" Sam called out to his partner which made the rabbit turn to see where his partner was? "Over here!" Sam was seen over by an open part of the castle, waving his hand out for Max to join him over outside of a balcony place?

"What is it Sam?" Max came outside to where his partner was while asking puzzled in what his partner was wanting of him?

"Take a look gander at what's below us?" Sam pointed his left index finger down for his partner to follow his direction of what's below them.

"Ohhh…?" Max soon had a surprise smile on his face in witnessing just what Sam had found that just made their day, or night at this time of hour?

Below the Freelance Police, was a guarded gate surrounding near a well that was closely near the edge of the fortress castle, closest to the river? No doubt Hecate set it up to keep herself away from the water by any means necessary. Then with a nod, Sam and Max left their spot, and came out near the door that lead to the sealed well? "Cruvhhmm-Crruvhmm…." Soon Sam opened the front gate door for the duo to enter into the well place.

"Here's the bucket Max!" Sam picked up a bucket lying nearby, as this would help them get the water. "Now you know what to do next?" Sam looked to his partner in remembering the plan they discussed earlier.

"Right! I go down the well to make sure there's water and we collect some?" Max step up on the well's edge near the dog holding the bucket, as he was stating that he's to go down and inspect that there is water down below.

"Then get cracking, mister!" Sam exclaimed to his partner that they need to quickly get started in getting some water then after Max took a seat in the bucket itself.

The dog then dropped the bucket with Max yelping in the air before following, as he was heading on down the well and without so much concerning for that action.

"Weeeee…." Max was cheering from falling far down into the well's walls surrounding him until…. "Slapcrufruvhmm…." But then the ride stopped with the rabbit hitting face first in the bucket's inner side? "Are we there yet?" Max asked out from getting his face from where he smack himself to puzzle a question?

"No, we reached the half line center." Sam spoke from above the well in telling his partner that they are not all the way to the bottom yet.

"Then crank her down, Sam!" Max held onto the rope, lean over to point down in wanting Sam to get them going down.

"Roger doggier Max, cranking the crane!" Sam responded before going over to start turning a crane lever on the well that rolled a rope line down.

"Clapsvhmm…." Soon the bucket landed on the water surface where Max saw the little amount left.

"Easy..easy….yikes?" Max was stating from trying to settle the bucket in filling up with water slowly, but he yelped suddenly? "Splasvhmm…." For this moment, Max slipped from the bucket sinking too fast that he also fell into the water too.

"Oh boy, what a time for Max to get waterlogged?" Sam saw the action and looked back to the crane in seeing that he better help Max out of getting drowned? "Hold on Max, I'll pull you and the bucket up?" Sam grabbed and started to turn the crane to bring the rope line up, along with the bucket and Max of course.

"Peetowee? About time?" Max came up with the bucket filled with lots of water, and spat some swallowed water out he had in his mouth.

"This won't be long now, so just…" Sam was about to state this out in seeing that the duos work is almost finish easily, or so it seemed? "Creakvhmm…." Suddenly, the dog felt that the crane device wasn't budging which cease pulling the rope up? "Uh-oh?" Sam yelped to notice that the reaction didn't look good or from the unpleasant vibration from the rope itself?

Back down with Max, the bucket filled with water cease movement which made the rabbit yelped from the shaking? "Wooh!…Sudden stillness and the word 'uh-ohs' are never good?" Max exclaimed with a wide puzzled expression in seeing that came out of nowhere? "What's wrong Sam?" Max looked up in wondering if his partner was having a problem now?

"The crank is stuck?" Sam stated the issue, as he went to force the crane to continue pulling those below in the well up. "I'm trying to…Wwooohh?" But as Sam was pushing and pulling, something happened that he didn't expect?

"Creackvhmm…./Frufrufrussvhhmmm…." That the K-9 detective broke the metal crane off the rolled wheel liner which sent Sam rolling off and sent the rope quickening down the well?

"WAAahahahahAAAahhhh!" Max yelped before screaming in descending down with the bucket of water from this unexpected twist on his end?

"Wohohohoh?" Sam was meanwhile rolling backwards along from what happened with him, until…. "Cruvhmm….." Then no sooner did he stop, but he smashed his backside against the metal fence of the well. "Ouuugh, that'll leave mark?" Sam cringed from being in between the gate bars before slipping out and hitting the ground? "Oh my goodness! Max is still in the well?" Sam yelped up alert in realizing what was happening now, and it wasn't good neither?

"Frufrufurcuvphmm…" Seeing the rope on the wooden turning roll move too fast, it would be a matter of time before it ran out of rope line?

"Hang on little buddy! I gotcha!" Sam responded in seeing this since he was sent a bit far back, and was quick to rush over to save his partner…and the water they were collecting.

"Frufrufursuvhmm…" The rope line was running thin, it was almost about to reach the end of the line of the roll on the well?

"Almost?" Sam was reaching out, as he was running at his fastest speed.

"Frsuvhm-frusvhm.../Snippvhmm…." Then on the last line, the rope snapped from the rushing and heavy load on the end of which the weight broke with gravity's aid?

"Wooh now!" Sam reached out and grabbed the rope, but also came into the well from the pull. "Sssrususuvhhmmm…." But was lucky to stick his feet to the side walls of the well to stop the descent which he struggled his grit teeth to not let out a sound.

"Splassvhmm…" The bucket cease descending, made a splashy noise from the vibration of what happened once Sam stopped the falling action.

"Gulpvhmm…" Max landed his face in the water afterwards, but then pulled it up to look somewhat alright? "Ugh, some close shave?" Max responded before looking up at seeing his partner made a nice quick save?

"Try doing it bare footed against the walls? Don't worry Max, I'm pulling you up?" Sam exclaimed out to his pal before he was pulling the bucket along with Max up to him.

"Should I worry before or later?" Max looked up to make a statement about Sam's claim while the dog was bringing him and the bucket of water up

Then afterwards, the bucket with Max holding onto it, landed on the edge of the well. Then Sam came halfway up pass his chest, as he and Max smiled at the other before shaking hand in succeeding in getting the water together.

"Nice work little buddy, we got our water." Sam congratulates his partner for the good teamwork they pulled off just now.

"Now it's on to the next step?" Max declared out from standing on the edge of the well in knowing what comes next for them.

"Right!" Sam declared out before finally standing up on the well's edge too, however…. "Wohoho, Waaugh!" Of course when he finally got on his feet, the edges were wet which caused Sam to slip off into the well?

"Frsuusvhhmmm.../Splasvhmm…" And like that, the dog fell right into the well that made a splash that got Max all soaking wet?

"Hold on tight Sam, I'll pull you out?" Max quickly grab onto the remaining rope from the bucket to pull it's end where Sam was most likely holding onto. Then Sam was pulled out from Max's aid back onto the edge of the well, though a little more wet from his soggy cloths?

"You know, I'm amazed that you have such strength for a little guy, Max?" Sam quoted off in noticing how Max easily helped get him out of that situation, when the K-9 detective should weigh more then the rabbit here?

"It's those carrots Sam, they provide the good vitamins!" Max declared out with pride in how he was so strong, even for a little guy.

"A lesson for you kids at home!" Sam broke the Fourth Wall to look to you viewers in giving this lesson. "Eat plenty of your vegetables, they're not only healthy, but they'll help you to grow up big and strong!" The K-9 detective issued out a commercial statement in how eating right can help you in their aid to a healthily life, etc.

"Yeah, that way, if someone's bugging you, use brute force to show him 'NO' mercy!" Max declared out in adding one more thing to the discussion of this Fourth Wall Breaking moment which was not quite the ideal suggestion for kids?

"I don't think that's a lesson to teach kids, Max?" Sam sternly shook his head 'no' in thinking Max's idea wasn't a good choice to teach kids at all?

"Well whatever works for me, has gotta work for them in seeing how I am strong for my size?" Max shrug off his shoulders in stating to Sam that despite his size, he's a tough person to handle, and ain't that the truth?

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy? Now come along with that water!" Sam shook his head to comically state another rhetorical statement on Max's personalty before changing the subject on that they need to quickly get back to the others with the collected water in hand.

Soon both Freelance Police took the bucket of water and exit from the gated well. With this part of their job complete, the rescue of Cathy & defeating Hecate are the next few steps left to take? Which hopefully, the rescue part of the job can be done by the team going after to save the alien girl about now?

The scene shows Chris, Sammy, and Danny running into a hall where Toto was leading them up a bunch of stairs?

"Bark-Bark! Bark-Bark!" Toto was now running up the next batch of stairs while the others were just trying to follow.

"This way!" Chris issued to Danny & Sammy, along with the Mane Six going up the flight of stairs Toto just gone up towards.

"Arrfuvhmm-arrufvhmm…." Toto soon approached a double wooden door that was in his way. "Arrufh-Arrufhm!" Toto got on the ground to try and dig his way under the floor with only so little effort?

"So dat's where Cathy is?" Applejack exclaimed from seeing that Toto lead them to Cathy, who must be behind that door?

"Behind that door?" Rarity stated off in seeing that such an act was simple to see, but at least they know where now?

"Hooray! We found her in this game of Hide-In-Seek!" Pinkie Pie smiled in feeling proud that they found Cathy, but confused it like a game for some reason?

Soon the rescue group arrived at the door where Toto was before looking up to notice the others followed.

"Wait a second guys! We better make sure?" Chris spoke out to the rest to hold them up from getting near the door, as they want to be certain this is the right place and they are not jumping to the wrong conclusion or a trap? "Cathy! Are you in there?" Chris lean over to the door, as the others lean a bit to listen for a response if the girl was in the room?

Inside the chamber, Cathy had just about gasped in shock in hearing those voices again…her friends?

"It's us?" Sammy's voice was heard in clarifying that the ones outside the chamber were Cathy's friends.

"Yes!" Cathy called out to start running from the balcony spot to get near the doorway; her friends have come to rescue here. "It's me! The only Cathy Smith! The only girl from the planet Rapzodia! I'm here!" Cathy exclaimed out loud after getting pass the hourglass and stopped near the door. "You gotta help! Hecate locked me in?" Cathy cried out in letting her friends know that Hecate locked her inside this chamber.

Outside the door, the others heard Cathy's problem and begin to discuss the matter quickly?

"We need to get her out?" Chris stated this out to his group that they need to get Cathy out of that room, and fast before they get caught.

"Can unicorn magic teleport inside?" Fluttershy asked out if possibly using unicorn magic to slip in and out without being noticed?

"Frussuvhmm…Prrusuvhhmm…." Twilight was glowing her horn to get something, but then it failed out on her, like it barely made an effort? "Ugh, no good, teleportation magic is being blocked off from outside?" The smart pony signed in seeing that not even a simple teleportation spell can get pass Hecate's magic?

"Then perhaps this could work? I have an idea?" Chris stated out to the others in thinking up something else that they can try. "We'll have to break down the door." The scarecrow kid exclaimed that if they have to get Cathy out, why not just break down the wooden door.

"Old school break downs, I like that already!?" Rainbow Dash stated with a sly smirk in finding that idea to her liking.

"Sounds mighty fine to me!" Applejack smiled in liking to use a little muscle hard work to get the job done.

"Alright, Rarity and me will fire beam magic on the spots while the rest of the ponies kick that door down." Twilight Sparkle issued out a one way shot in how they can get this door open.

"Okay-dokey, smokey!" Pinkie Pie smiled to salute to Twilight's plan of action that they had to do.

"But even Applejack and Rainbow here with us, that wood is very thick?" Rarity pointed out that from their stronger members of the six ponies, it take some stronger force to actually force open this door?

"I got something!" Danny spoke in feeling like he's got a way to help get Cathy out of that room. "Listen Sammy? You gotta chop!" Danny issued to Sammy from pushing a bit near Chris to talk to Sammy, as the only means of helping them out. "We gotta get her out?" Danny exclaimed that for them to get to Cathy, they need Sammy's aid in this. "Open the door!" At the lion kid's statement on what they gotta do, Sammy was coming a bit pass her friends to get near the door.

"Oh hurry? Please hurry!" Cathy pressed against the door from her side in begging that her friends hurry? "Huuagh?" She took a deep breath before looking at what was behind her that frighten her very much. "The hourglass is almost empty? And Hecate said she be back soon when that happens?" Cathy issued out the situation she's in from seeing how much was left in the hourglass filled with red sand that was down to mere inches?

"So Pinkie Pie was right in where her theory about Cathy, was that she had moments left to live?" Rainbow Dash's voice stated in being surprise to hear that their pink pony friend was right about Cathy's situation?

"Told you so!?" Pinkie declared out in being right about her guess theory before.

"Guys, focus here?" Twilight issued to her friends that they need to get Cathy out of the chambers?

"Stand back Cathy!" Sammy's voice issued to Cathy to step away from the door, for this'll be dangerous now. "Urragh!" Then Sammy lifted her axe to start the process of what she does best, be a wood cutter. "CHompvhmm…." Outside, Sammy's axe hit the door that made a little chip break off from the door. "Chompvhmm…." Then the next chop was done that broke a bit more wood off from the door.

"Kickvhmm….Kickvhmmm…./FRrusvhhmmm…." Even the ponies along with those of the unicorn type were kicking/blasting with magical horn beams in weakening the door a bit.

"Clupvfruvhmm…./Kickvhmm.../Frususvhhmm…." Cathy backed away from hearing the noise, as she didn't wanna get accidentally hit by the axe or kicks or magic beam blast from outside? "Clupfruvhmm…." Cathy was still a bit worried if her friends would be able to make in time to get her out?

"Chopvfruvhmm…." Outside again, Sammy's axe chopped a bit more below the doors before her. "Chopvvfruvhmm…." And again, she repeated the step to break more wood off near the handles. "Quick guys, we haven't much time? Urragh!" Sammy issued to the group that they have to pick up the paste here. "Chopvfruvhmm…." Another swing of the axe broke enough wood that so far, half of it was plied off.

"Come on everypony, kick a little harder!" Applejack looked to her friends in issuing that they try harder to kick open the door. "Kickvhmm…." The cow-girl pony then turn back to do a back kick in hopes of forcing the door open.

"Frususuvhhmmm…." The two unicorns were effortlessly trying to force the door open with their magic. "Ugh, you do your kicking, I'm doing magical beam cutting?" Rarity stated off to Applejack that while they kick, those with magic are having a tough time on their own here.

"Um, we're all trying hard here?" Fluttertshy stated from feeling sweated, but kept a stern face to not quit yet….their friend needs them.

"Clupvhfrvhmm…." Inside, Cathy bend down to pick up her basket while Sammy's chopping continued before looking over at something with a worried face?

The hourglass' red sand was almost down to it's last little minutes of a small batch, not much time is left?

"Cluspfruvhmm…" Yet Cathy redirected her attention at the door of her friends trying to get her free.

"Chopvfruvhmm…" Outside of Sammy's axe chopping was almost particular there in breaking the door down.

"Frususuvhhmmm…" Rarity and Twilight were struggling with forcing a lot of magic on the doors structure to weaken it enough for their friends to finish the rest.

"Kickvhmmm-KICKvruvhmm….." Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were looking really determined to kick the door down with all their strength to weaken it's hold.

"HhmmAAAaaugh!" Sammy yelled from lifting her axe over her head once more for another strike. "Chopfruvhmmm…." Finally, that last one did the trick, with a little help from the ponies, busted the door to open from their force of entry.

"Oooohhhhh! YOU MADE IT!" CAthy squealed in delight from seeing the door was opened and quickly rushed out to meet her saviors.

Outside, Chris, Sammy and Danny had removed their uniform armor suits with the scarecrow setting them aside.

"Come on Cathy? Come on!" Sammy held up her left hand to rest easily on the worried Cathy of finally being free.

"We found you?" Chris exclaimed with relief, as he picked up Toto to present him to Cathy's eyes.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh?" Cathy had about nearly yelped from not only seeing her friends, but her dog too. "Oh Toto? You're here too!" Cathy reached out her hands to pick up her dog to be in her arms again. "Oh Toto?" She hug Toto protectively in being overjoyed in seeing Toto was safe. "Oh Danny?" Cathy turned to hug the lion kid who in return hugged her back. "Oh I knew you come? I just knew!" Cathy then turned around to hug Sammy from being so afraid, but was wishing that her friends would come for her.

"Cathy?" Sammy responded with a smile in being one of the first to be emotional glad the girl was safe, and without crying too.

"You're all here?" Cathy noticed the Mane Six who smiled in being very happy that the girl was safe. "I just knew you come?" Cathy expressed her gratitude that all her friends had come to save her, being a normal Earthlin is tough for this alien girl, as she felt afraid of never seeing them again.

"Hurry! We got no time to lose?" Chris shouted out a bit to snap Cathy back to her senses, recalling that they need to get out of here, and fast too.

"Oh, but wait?" Cathy yelped in seeing something was wrong, they were short of a few of their members? "Where are Sam & Max?" The girl was right, the Freelance Police aren't here, so where are they?

"They're safe darlin', don't worry none about them!?" Applejack raised her left hoof to calm Cathy's nerves that the others being the Freelance Police, are okay…for now that is?

"We meant them back in the halls earlier before we went separate ways to find you." Fluttershy stated out in remembering what happened from before they came to Cathy's chamber door?

"Yeppers! They're on a case to help us with the witch, Hecate!" Pinkie Pie smile and nod to state that their pals are gonna help them stop the witch, which is good cause they need her broomstick for the Wizard of Oz's request.

"And believe me, that's an important job to have for emergencies." Rarity calmly stated to point out that if they meet Hecate, they'll need an advantage to stop her.

"Right, but for now, I say we get as far away from here while getting you outta danger from the witch before she finds out you've been rescued?" Rainbow Dash nods while stating with a serious face that the first task they need to do, is keep Cathy safe once Hecate learns that she's no longer in the chamber, but been rescued?

"That's right, so come on, there's no time like the present, lets move quickly!" Twilight Sparkle nodded with a determined face to look back at the group that knew what they need to do, try to flea from here for the time being.

With all said and done after a brief helpful rescue, the group immediately had to rush away from the witch's chambers, post haste! What will happen to them when they try to escape the Wicked Witch of the West, can they stop Hecate from getting the Ruby Slippers? And for that matter, what's gonna take the Freelance Police to hurry up and find the gang before it's all but too late? All these answers and more will be coming up….next time around?

**VISION NOTE:**

The earlier beginning of this chapter was a mix from the original live-action film to the Tom & Jerry version of the Wizard Of Oz. Mostly was pitching how to merge different event scenes, while the earlier portion was mostly a remade part from the Tom & Jerry, the last stuff was used to help make it be very much from the original as possible.

A funny gag of 'Getting The Girl' is used here where someone (a male) ends up being the hero to save a damsel in distress to earn effecting. (It's one of those works seen on television a lot of times.)

The quote "Quiet as a mouse" is referred to in this story.

I used the funny gag with the flagpole scene, as it's been used in many cartoon plots. But from one of them, was from 'The Ultimate Enemy' from Danny Phantom TV Series, which really made it a laugh riot that I wanted to use it for this story scene.

Droopy Dog & Spike from the Hanna Barbara Studio cast characters appeared here just like from the Tom & Jerry version of the movie. And so, I decided to have a little fun in how the Freelance Police could try to handle Droopy (crazy to imagine, right?). Plus, I decided to let these two guest characters keep their uniforms, just cause I like it and wanted to let the uniform of the Winkies from the original film be given some screen-time? (Not to mention, it was needed for an important part to be used in the scene which the Moblin outfit couldn't work out so much!)

A funny reference to 'Timon & Pumbaa' from the Lion King's version of a TV Series is used here. The one where Timon has him and Pumbaa dress in an overcoat with the former posing as a human being to fool others to not believe he's an animal, but the latter does funny acts of speaking out of term when they are disguised. Which calls for Timon to kick Pumbaa, who is not seen, to be quiet or they'll blow their cover, to which the process is only fixed after the third time.

The famous quote 'Little Timmy is stuck in the well' was something used when a dog tried to warn otters of someone in trouble. And to this day, that line has been used in many cartoon gags in believing 'someone' fell down a well.

The line and reaction to Max not liking long stories to cutting someone off from more long story tellings is a reference to Sam & Max: Hit The Road game.

_Reminding Note:_ The cross of two different actions from two different, yet similar films will be shown again in the next chapter as well. As well as only 'those' that 'know' the witch's weakness while the original cast don't know it yet, to make it interesting. Trust me!?

Well, well now, this was an action surprise many of you never to **VISION** a stopping point here, right? And as usual, the VISION-KING has some more tricks up his sleeve in how things are gonna go down from here? Like before, the gang with Cathy tries to flea from Hecate's grasp within her castle, only for problems of the Moblin guards to try to corner them? And if that wasn't enough, the Mane Six have to help Sam and Max try to get the 'Water' to their friends being chased to douse the witch, but problems just keep coming in new ways? And so, we'll have to **IN-VISION** how the outcome will come to, in the most exciting, action-stepping, funny riots we're ever going to see hit for many Wizard of Oz fans. And just to give many more out there another taste of what's in store here, there remains but THREE more chapters to go before we're finished here. So keep yourselves entertained here and enjoy the wonders of imaging the works of what's to come?


	17. Chapter 17 Defeat The Wicked Witch, How?

Author Note: Greetings to all my loyal fans and viewers out there. I have another **ENVISIONED** work awaiting our eyes to see, one that's gonna bring the house down? Yes, the "King Of VISIONS" is gonna finish the conflict of our heroes against the wicked witch, with action, suspense, and comedy like you never would believe possible? So then what are we waiting for, it's about time to **VISUALIZE** what's about to happen here and see for ourselves the marvel with Cathy's group, as well as with the Freelance Police and Mane Six. It's full of such epic-proportion of the works that you'll find un-resistible to pass off. So much is here, and we're so close to finishing this, just wait, we're closer with every step. But enough with the small chatters and what-nots, it's time to begin the show we've waited for…shall we now…?

**Chapter 17) Defeat The Wicked Witch, How?**

The scene soon shows more Moblins returning into the castle from both sides in entering through the drawbridge area.

We next see Cathy, Toto in her arms, Sammy, Danny And Chris along with the leading Mane Six running down a hall in trying to escape.

"Clupvhm-clupvhm-clupvhm…." However, as the gang was trying to escape, Moblins were marching down a hallway with their spears in arms.

It wasn't long before the heroes came to a hall where they were heading out until….

"HuuaaaAAaugh!" They stopped moving to gasp in shock and surprise at what they saw…MOBLINS IN THE CENTER ROOM OF THE CASTLE!

"RUN THE OTHER WAY!" Pinkie Pie shouted out to her friends that they got to turn and go the other way.

"Waaughhh-Aaahhh!" The group with Cathy basically yelped out their surprise cries to flea from seeing on the other side of the door was an entire lined up group of Hecate's soldiers.

"Run!" Sammy exclaimed to the others while they ran, as they had to get away from the army of Moblins.

"GrauaRRrughh!" The Moblins growled, as they began to pursuit those that they saw tried to escape.

"Couldn't we have stayed an fight?" Rainbow Dash asked off annoyed that they are running away instead of fighting the soldiers they've bested before?

"That's right, we got our stuff back?" Pinkie Pie responded puzzled that with their things with them, they can handle a few Moblins, can't they?

"No! There's too many of them and we're even more outnumber in close spaces? Not to mention, as much as it's painfully obvious, Sam and Max aren't here to pull some crazy stunt?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed out the problems that where they are is different from their first conflict in the haunt forest, they can't risk fighting the Moblins now unless they are left with no choice?

"So what is the new plan, my I ask?" Rarity asked from running to her friend in wondering what they can do instead?

"Here's a heads up, just keep running and don't look back!" Applejack race up to her friend to easily state that they just run as fast as they can.

"They're still behind us, hurry!?" Fluttershy spoke with worry, as she saw some Moblins were directly behind them, as they had to run or fly up another paste.

"Haugh-haugh-haugh-huagh-huagh…." The group was running away, down a hall, and they pass by another doorway…. "Gaaughh-WAaugh!" They all nearly yelped to stop, cause it lead them outside, and Cathy, Danny, Chris and Sammy stared over a balcony they ran down towards? "Crusfruvhmmm…./Splassvhmm…." A loose pebble fell off from the balcony, going down towards the deep bottom of a cliff from where the castle fortress was built over a river that made a splash sound?

"We're trapped, don't you know?" Danny gripped his hands together, and like the others, had cautious worried expressions that they can't go forward or go backwards now?

"Okay, how's this? Fluttershy & me can fly anybody without wings outta here?" Rainbow Dash spoke in trying to figure out the best way they can getaway from the Moblins approaching them, flying is a good option?

"But Rainbow, we can't carrying more then one or two ponies on our backs?" Fluttershy spoke out in concerning the fact that the pegasus can't possibly carrying such heavy passengers like Cathy, Chris, Danny, or even Sammy without working together and not separately doing so?

"Darn it!" Rainbow cursed under her breath, so much for that idea being of any use for them?

"Well maybe a levitation spell can help us? Twilight and I will gladly…" Rarity spoke in nominating that unicorn magic can help them to safety, but….

"That won't work either?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head 'no' before giving an explanation of the quick kind of why such a plan won't do. "Levitation takes concentration and from carrying so much people while Moblins are trying to throw their spears at us…one distracted mistake, could cost the whole spell to backfire?" The smart pony knew that since neither she or Rarity can stay focus without full concentration, that plan can't help either.

"Oh dear, I suppose you're right Twilight?" Rarity spoke with a hoof on her lips in worrying about the situation now after hearing what Twilight pointed out?

"Oh, oh, how about we use Applejack's lasso to climb down the balcony?" Pinkie Pie waved up her left hoof in suggesting an idea that seems like a good way to help them now?

"Pinkie Pie, dat sounds mighty nice of you to think dat could help, except one detail?" Applejack spoke in feeling okay by Pinkie saying she could help, but there was one slight alternation to that plan?

"What's that?" Pinkie Pie asked with a raised puzzled eyebrow expression in not knowing such an answer?

"De cliffs are not sturdy enough and one wrong slip and us non-fliers all fall?" Applejack pointed below that behind the balcony are rocks which are not so easy to get a good climbing grip or feeling on? "Worst off, is dat them Moblins cut my lasso rope before we even touch ground base?" The cow-girl pony stated that if they're not fast enough, then they'll meet a bad situation where the enemy may just, cut them loose, to state out?

Then the Mane Six looked back towards the doorway they came from, as there were shadows on the walls from the lit candle lighting and marching footsteps? The Moblins were approaching at a soldier paste in preparing to apprehend the escape prisoner Cathy and her accomplices. Now the others by the balcony were really concern, once the Moblins get Cathy, they'll do away with the others, and they were all blanked with fear on what else to do now?

"Okay, I say that we handle these guys!" Rainbow Dash put on a brave face and moved before the gang to watch where the dare-devil pony would do?

"But how can we fight after not having our full strength and nowhere to run?" Rarity questioned that with so little options left, how can they hold the front lines here?

"Gee, it's too bad we couldn't scare them, like how Danny being a lion with his roars or Fluttershy does it with her 'Stare' move on wild animals?" Pinkie Pie shrug off in feeling that unless they got something that can scare the Moblins pretty good, they won't leave them alone?

Suddenly, an inspiration had struck the ponies that their silly pink friend just gave them.

"Pinkie Pie! You're a genius!?" Twilight Sparkle stated out with a smile to her pink pony friend in what she said was brilliant.

"I am? Really? When?" Pinkie Pie replied completely lost, what did she do that now she's being told of her mind's brilliance?

"Just now darlin?" Applejack stated with a smile in giving Pinkie Pie a nudge on the elbow for a job well done on the thinking part. "We'll scare them varmints out of here?" She stomp her left hoof on the ground that with the right scarring, they can beat the Moblins, hands down, or hooves in this case.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked in wondering how they can pull off something like that when they have nothing that appears scary?

"With the right material and coordination? Everypony follow my instructions!" Twilight Sparkle assured Fluttershy's question with her answer before issuing a quick order in what the Mane Six has to do before the enemy shows up.

"Clump-clump-clump…." By the scene of the stomping and marching feet, the Moblins were almost getting near the cornered group?

But at this time, the Mane Six members, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came near a curtain to pull it off. Applejack and Pinkie Pie did the same thing near another.

"Clump-clump-clump-clump!" Soon the Moblin soldiers had arrived out into the open balcony where the gang are last seen to have gone to and would be trapped…or was it so easily to do?

"GRRUUAaarruugh!" Suddenly, there was a roaring voice that made the Moblins cease their movement to stare in surprise that…something, or SOMEONE, was there with the cornered escapees? "WHO DARES DISTURB MY PRESENCE?" Spoke a deep mix voice from where we see someone with a hold over a piny pony mouth, but with a wide 'Stare' motion eyes gazing out to all that look at the creature. "GRUuARrugh-ROOOUURRraarrugh!" Then coming through the doorway to the balcony, was a hidden tall figure bigger then the Moblins or Great Moblin, only with a curtain cloth over the body and waved out two arms of curtains with spears on the end while making a ferocious dragon's roar. And let's just say that from the mere presence and designs of the curtains that gave off such a frightening appearance, is enough to convince anybody from the sight, that this was a creature of a mighty force and terrible power.

"WAAAauughh…DEMON!" Great Moblin roared out in terror in seeing that the soldiers have someone in Hecate's castle.

"ARRuguhh!" The Moblins screamed out in terror while dropping their spears on the ground. "GRaaruughhh!" The Moblins soon turn around to turn tail and run for their lives at this terrifying beast.

As the enemy fled, the giant figure walk on it's feet that didn't match that of the head? "That's right!" Spoke the strange hooded figure that bragged out in seeing the Moblins run scared of the appearance. "That's what you get when you mess with a 'big' pony!" Soon the disguise body curtain fell off to relieve it was only Pinkie with Fluttershy flying above her friend's head that gave off the 'Stare' move when they hid under the hood while under the pink pony was Cathy giving them a shoulder boost. Cathy also held the arms of the curtains with Rarity & Twilight's magical levitation spell and Applejack was with Rainbow Dash with a vocal metal cone to help them reflex their voices to sound distorted, like that of a dragon or a demonic being. Cathy did stand on Chris, who stand on Sammy and who stand on Danny from whom's feet we saw earlier.

Then afterwards, Cathy got down, followed by Chris doing a flip maneuver, and then Sammy got off Danny's shoulders. While Fluttershy flew Pinkie Pie down, Applejack hoped off and Rainbow flew down while Twilight & Rarity hovered down by their magic.

"Well now that, was awesome!" Rainbow Dash declared out with a wide grin coming on her face now.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime?" Pinkie Pie bounced up for joy in wanting to do that stunt again.

"Maybe when we're not in mortal danger?" Twilight Sparkle remarked off to her friends that trying to pull that stunt might be better, when no one is trying to capture or harm them?

"Very impressive!?" Chris commented on the ponies fine effort to pull off a stunt like that which came in handy to them. "Now let's run!" Chris shouted off before he, Cathy holding Toto, their group along with the surprised ponies, had to make a quick run for it now. With the Moblin guards temporally distracted, they can finally make a break for an exit?

Of course, during that time, the Freelance Police came out from another room's doorway with the bucket of water filled up in Sam's hands. Then they yelped in noticing to their far left, was Cathy's group rushing down a path? The duo coppers took a flight of stairs to climb up them to make it over to the spot where the others just missed them?

"Hey fellas? We…." But just as Sam held the bucket of water for the gang to see what they got, the unexpected came? "Gulpvhmm…" Max had looked back where they were in noticing the shadows of Moblins, but he bumped behind Sam without warning him.

"Splasvhmmm…." Suddenly without watching where he was going, Max had knocked Sam's balance to drop and spill the water they had all over the floor?

"Uh-oh?" Max yelped with worry, there goes the water, and the Freelance Police were worried that without it, they can't beat Hecate?

Suddenly the Mane Six had heard the Freelance Police's voices to stop and look back to see Sam and Max while the rest of Cathy's group ran on ahead. The ponies then quickly went over to the copper duo in seeing them, some noticed the fallen bucket of water that spilled?

"What are you guys doing?" Twilight Sparkle spoke toward the Freelance Police in stating why the duo are just standing here and doing nothing during this crisis?

"We need that water? FAST!" Rarity exclaimed from looking at the wet spot of water and looked to the copper duo in yelling out in concerns that they 'really' need that water to help them out?

"No need to tell us?" Sam stated off in knowing that they all really need to find water, as it was important in their job to beat Hecate with it.

"Right, we had some, just before I noticed more shadows of Moblins nearby, but then…." Max was stating off that he saw some Moblins and was about to tell what happened afterwards when….

"Oh, oh, you spilled it all over the floor instead while not paying attention and bumped into Sam?" Pinkie Pie waved up her hoof like a kid in class before answering off the question before the teacher finished.

"Yeah….thanks?" Max slowly responded a bit down that he wasn't able to finish what he was going to say since it was said for him?

"Oh my, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked Sam in noticing Max looking a little grimmer then usual?

"He'll be okay? Max has a habit in feeling slump when people cut on over to plainly state what he done before he tells it?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to say that this shouldn't bother the others, as it's mostly natural to Max before getting over it afterwards.

"Come on!" Applejack quickly moved on pass the Freelance Police while calling them and her friends to follow. "We'll just have to go and find more?" Applejack stated off that if they can find more water, then everything can be fixed.

"Don't just dawdle around, help us find more?" Rainbow Dash stated to the Freelance Police she and the other ponies had to quickly go off to follow Applejack in needing to search for more water.

"Right, we're coming, so don't leave us behind…we're usual the ones doing that!" Max responded off to say while trying to hurry on up to those losing the sight of the copper duo.

"But we mustn't forget the bucket, or we can't scoop anymore water inside?" Sam exclaimed off before picking up the fallen bucket itself to be used to fill it up with new water, from somewhere in this castle?

Now later were the Freelance Police rushing on off to catch up to the Mane Six. With the object of finding and collecting another batch of water as quickly as possible. There was no time to lose, especially with Cathy's group now on it's own without the Freelance Police or the Mane Six there to give any aid they could have done if not being separated?

The group of the others were soon trying to run down a path with Cathy in lead, followed by Sammy, Danny, and lastly Chris.

"Ahahaha..Aahahah?" Chris was gasping from a few breaths in trying to catch up with the rest of the group as they ran.

The scene showed Applejack holding her rope with Sam and the other ponies except for the pegasus ones. It looked like Sam pulled out an old fishing rod, combined it with Applejack's lasso to create a strong rope line for whatever heavy catch is on the other line?

"Okay, now to gently lower the end?" Sam was instructing from letting Pinkie Pie and Rarity try to turn the crane of the rod, as he was being the one to hold a good grip end.

"Wohhwoohohoho?" Pinkie Pie nearly yelped from trying to turn the crane's wheel on the fishing line, as it almost slipped out of her hooves?

"Hmm, nrrughmm…" Rarity was almost trying to help the pink pony turn the crane, but it was not easy to do…it was tough for such a delicate pony like herself?

"Why are we using my lasso with this fishing rod again?" Applejack questioned in why they are doing something silly of using lasso rope for a fishing rod's string, what was Sam even thinking?

"Cause a fishing rod can help pull things up much faster with this rotator connected here, plus you're rope is basically more capable strength then a string roll?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in giving his own answer of a response, which sounded kinda fishy in a way?

"Huuagh, I'm not sure about this either Applejack, but let's just go along with this?" Twilight Sparkle sign in observing this and just wanted what they came to do, be done for already.

Below, we could see that the one on the rope was Max, as he held the bucket in his hand.

"Just a little lower?" Max waved to to those above in wanting them to lower him ever still for some reason of their plan.

"Are you sure about this?" Rainbow Dash flew next to Max in being kinda bothered by this plan of action they are taking?

"Getting water from the river?" Fluttershy flew on the other side near Max that where he's getting more water, is from Hecate's own river below her castle fortress?

"Heck yeah, plus it's closer then where the well is, and Sam said we don't have time to go back there?" Max exclaimed out his own form of reasoning, though it was foolish in the pegasus ponies expression on what this rabbit was trying to get to?

Soon passing by a bit of the river was an crocodile that dive into the water before Max, Rainbow and Fluttershy reached the lower scene.

"Okay! Hold it! HOLD IT!" Max put up a hand in signaling the others to cease lowering him down, which they did while the two pegasus were flying near him. "Slapsvhmm…." Then the rabbit dip the bucket in the river to scoop up new water that filled the item.

"You did it!" Fluttershy exclaimed with a smile of relief that Max got the new water.

"Awesome job!" Rainbow Dash swung her left hoof in cheering for Max's swell work.

"Okay!" Max made the 'A-OK' hand sign to those above that he got the water in the bucket. "Now bring me up...AAAHHhhhh!" Max was about to say in signaling the ones above to bring him up now with the water, only to look down to get a surprise?

"GArughh..Chompvhmm…." Suddenly without warning, the crocodile opened and then shut it's jaws on Max before diving into the water again.

"MAX!" The pegasus ponies screamed out in horror in seeing that their friend was…Gator-Chow?

Back up above, those with the lasso rope line had other problems from what happened below?

"Wooh-wooh-wooh-wooh?" Pinkie Pie ended up holding on tight to the crane that was making her swing up and down like crazy while Rarity was smart enough to let go? "WEIIiiaaaahhh!" Then the pink pony was shot off from the hold backwards towards the hallway.

"Wooh-nelly now!" Sam yelped from getting a mighty tug from the rod end, but was not giving up. What was going on here now?

"Everyone! Keep a firm hold?" Applejack stated from the ponies grabbing Sam to start pulling him, even Pinkie Pie returned to help out.

"Rarity, use magic on my mark!" Twilight issued to her friend in seeing they got to help pull this rope up with magic.

"Alrighty then?" Rarity nodded in hearing her friend out and now they have to do this on the right time?

"One…Two…Three! NOW!" Twilight Sparkle was counting down before she shouted this last part out.

"Frussuvhmm.../FRUufruvhhmm….." With a bit of magical horn power, the unicorns moved backwards along with the others to pull the rope line in the back of the room.

Soon being pulled up to the window of the castle, was the same crocodile that chomped on the rope where Max was?

"We need to do something?" Fluttershy flew in to cautiously and expressing much worry about the situation to her friends.

"Max got eaten by a gator?" Rainbow Dash came in afterwards to express her own worries about what happened to their friend, which made the other ponies gasp in shock.

"Is that all?" Sam asked the two ponies which left them almost speechless at how calm the K-9 was acting; after all, his partner was just eaten?

"What do you mean 'that's all', he's your partner!?" Rarity asked in almost being stump from shock that Sam didn't show such concerns, especially when Max got eaten?

"Knowing Max, he'll try to force his way out in about….now?" Sam was stating from where he and the Mane Six looked to the gator's head sticking out of the window for something to happen?

Suddenly from the mouth of the gator, Max opened his jaw with his feet and hands while holding the bucket. "Greetings from inside Gator-ville?" Max responded out to the others surprised to see him in one piece? "CHOMpvhhmm…." But then the gator shut it's jaw on the rabbit which made the ponies flinch at what happened? "Brivivivhmm…." But then Max pushed the jaw open again, this time doing it backwards and with the bucket's handle on his tail. "Where currently, I'm wrestling a gator from in the jaw?" Max was explaining out to his friends from what he's doing without worry. "Chompvhmm…." And again, the gator shut it's jaw which seem to bother the Mane Six while Sam only shook his head at this. "Brivivivhmm…." Then Max opened the jaw again while standing on one hand, feet pressing the top and holding the bucket of filled water out to the group. "Wait a moment, can't have this water spill now?" Max stated while placing the bucket of water outside for the others to take…. "Chompvhmm…" Then again, the gator's jaw snapped on the rabbit while leaving his arm with the hand holding the filled bucket of water out?

"I got the bucket!" Rainbow Dash zoomed quickly over to swipe the bucket filled with water out of the way, and just in time.

"Now for my next trick, getting out with my hid intact?" Max stated from pushing himself with both arms on the bottom and legs against the top. "Chompvhmm…." But of course, he just ended up getting stopped by the gator's jaw closing on him?

"How can we sit by and let a gator try to eat Max?" Twilight Sparkle asked shocked in seeing that while getting the water was important, they need to be more concerning about getting Max out of the gator's mouth?

"Well on the off chance Max is eaten, he'll give those eaters a really bad stomach ache." Sam rubbed his chin in pondering the theory thoughts on what's to happen during the process Max gets eaten? "And that's while he's beating, kicking, screaming at the top of his lungs to make them wish they never ate the fella?" Sam quoted out that after any creature ate Max, the little rabbit would give them a new meaning to 'tough food to swallow' kinda statement?

"Well how about a feather?" Pinkie Pie asked from going over to the gator with a violet feather held by her hoof.

"Pinkie, I doubt a feather's gonna do much…?" Applejack was about to say until she noticed it before her and the rest.

Pinkie Pie was now ticking the gator's noise with the feather? "GRuuaagh…HARrugh…." The gator twitched it's noise before making moan sounds, like it was about to let off a sneeze?

"Oh no?" Twilight Sparkle replied with a weird out face in seeing this, and not liking it one little bit?

"Stand back, he's gonna blow?" Rainbow Dash warned the others to take cover, which was wise advice since they left in a hurry.

"ACH-CHOOOwwwww…." Then the gator sneezed which shot Max out from in his jaws towards the others.

"CLUpvhmm…BRrifruvhmm…" Then Max hit the wall and fell on his rear while the others saw the rabbit was okay...sorta?

"Duuagh, how many teeth did I take out? " Max asked in a dizzy state from his swirling eyeballs rolling around from what happened to him?

"I say five by the ones in your left hand?" Sam quoted to point out from seeing what Max dropped near him….five teethes from a gator's mouth?

"Unbelievable! He actually 'pulled' off something so…unreasonable?" Rarity spoke in near shock in not believing Max had tried doing another reckless act such as this?

"Ooh, man my head's finally stop spinning, what I miss?" Max shook his head to snap himself out of whatever happened before standing on his feet again?

"The part where we got the next water, silly?" Pinkie Pie smiled to cheerfully tell the rabbit about the next batch of collected water on hand, or hooves for the ponies case?

"Of yes, I got this now!" Max picked up the bucket filled with water before the group was preparing to leave.

"You sure about holding that, Max?" Sam asked in wondering if it was a 'good idea' to let Max hold their next hard work of collecting water?

"Please Sam, it's the least I can do for the trouble of losing the first batch of water?" Max waved off in saying that he's doing this in repaying for the act of losing the first collection of water earlier?

"Gee, that's awfully very kind of you?" Fluttershy spoke with a sincere face in seeing how Max just wanted to help?

"Well come on, we have to find Cathy and the others before Hecate does?" Twilight issued to the group of their state, as they prepare to leave to find their friends.

"Get it in gear, fellas?" Applejack signal the others to quickly come along or get left behind.

"Yeah, or we really will miss out on more action!?" Rainbow Dash exclaims in stating that she's not one to miss anymore action then already has been.

"Come only, Rabbit-Water-Lodge!" Sam signaled his partner with the bucket of water to get moving already with them.

"I'm coming, but I got a bucket of water on my shoulders?" Max responded off while struggling to carry the bucket filled with some water in his hands. "Maybe I should try the balancing head trick?" The rabbit stated in almost about to put the water on his head, if not to be stop the next second.

"Save it for later, we're in a hurry!" Sam told his partner to wait off on doing something foolish, cause they got bigger things to deal with.

"Okay, I was just saying?" Max responded off in seeing how tense the air was getting and all from making a little joke?

With that, they were off with the second scoop of water on hand. Now if the Freelance Police and Mane Six can find Cathy's group quick enough to deliver the water, that can stop Hecate?

No sooner after Cathy's escape by the help of her friends, and all the other quick saves by the rest that were away on a task, did they reach the stairway leading down.

"Ohh-ohohooh?" Chris yelped a bit, as he and the others were running down the stairs quickly.

"Hurry, this way!" Cathy issued out to her friends, as she held onto Toto while they got down halfway of the stairs.

"Haugh-haugh-haugh…" The gang were breathing in and out a lot of time from their constant running without stopping from exhaustion.

"UUaaugh?" Chris nearly yelped, much to the others of their friend's near lost of balance when they finally touch bottom. "Wooohhh!" Chris did however leaped over on that last three steps to land on the ground of the floor.

"We're saved, you guys!" Cathy stated from when they finally managed to reach not only the ground floor, but where a double door was leading out of the castle?

"Grugrugruvhmm-cluspvhmm…." Then suddenly, the double large doors shut tight with the gang stopping against it, only for Cathy's friends to pound their fist against it? It was shut tight and locked, no less?

"Hehehehehaahahaaaah!" Then there was a familiar evil witch cackle that made the others yelp in knowing that voice belong to one person…Hecate!

"AAAahhh!" Cathy turned around to pretty much scream out in fright, even her friends turn around to look at the direction source?

"Huuaghmm…?/Haaugh?/Aaugh?" Danny cringed while Chris and Sammy looked up a bit with wide eye caution of concerns in seeing the witch was here?

"Well-well now? Going so soon?" Hecate spoke off from above the stairs, as she held in the left hand the 'poured' hourglass that meant time was up while her right hand pointed at the group leaving. Also with her was her dog minions gazing down at the gang trying to escape. "I wouldn't hear of it?" The witch exclaimed out in not going to let this group go even if they insisted, she won't have it.

"It's true, after all!" The first dog minion stated out that Hecate isn't one to let this go easily, for her victims or anyone.

"Indeed, she would never hear of it." The second dog minion stated in agreement to that one by the other dog minion next to him.

"Why, our little party's just beginning?" Hecate slyly with a wicked expression in saying things are just getting started for her and Cathy's group, more then they can believe.

"Oh we're Trapped? Again" Danny yelped out to say this nervously to the others while they lean against the closed doors. "Trapped like mice?" Danny stated this out on what they are while Cathy held Toto in her arms and Chris and Sammy were yelping a bit at seeing the danger they are in. "Dugh, I mean like rats?" Danny looked up at the witch, Hecate, in correcting himself about what animal they are to be trapped in this state of situation?

"Ahhh-hahahahaHaaaah!" Hecate made a loud wicked cackle laugh while she held the poured hourglass in hand in seeing the group caught.

"Wooovvvhmmmm…." The two winged wolves just made a howling noise in joining the wicked witch's joy.

"GrugruGRAaaaughh!" Soon from below the stairs where Hecate and her winged dogs were station, more Moblins were coming out, spears and Great Moblin leading them towards the trapped gang.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked with a serious face in leaning over Cathy's arms to snap off at the Moblins.

"GRAauAArrugh!…AAAahhh" The Moblins growled in waving their spears to frighten the cornered group, as they surrounded Cathy's team from all sides. "GRRauaugh-RRAarguuh!" The Moblins growled to point their spears forward, as Hecate and her two winged wolves watched from above, the troops moving forward a bit to back the gang more against their trapped state.

"That's right." Hecate issued out to her soldiers in seeing they have the gang trapped with no way out. "Don't hurt them right away?" Hecate exclaimed out to her Moblins with a pleased look on her face. "We'll let them 'think' about it, a little first?" Hecate rubbed her chin in pleasantly watching Cathy's group be pushed to struggle on what to do about the situation.

At this moment, Chris looked around, until he looked over his right to notice something? Above in the room was a candle lit chandelier with a rope holding it up and leading down to something?

"EEehh-hechehechecheh-Haaaaaaah!" Hecate laughed out wickedly evil, but while she did, Chris saw that the rope from above was tied around a rope pole to keep the chandelier up?

"GRauauAArrugh!" Over the growling Moblin noises, Chris may have just figure out something at that moment?

"ARrughh-HAaurghh!" Hecate then held the hourglass in both hands, as her two wolf minions moved away before the witch tossed the item off.

"Clrusupfruvhmm…." Then in front of the Moblins, the hourglass hit the center, shattered and blew up in smoke from impact.

"GRruaaARrrugh!" The Moblins growled for being temporally blinded by this flashy work.

"CHOmpfruvhhmm…" But before anyone knew it, Chris grabbed Sammy's hands holding her axe, and the tin girl, Cathy & Toto saw the scarecrow kid chop the axe on the rope by his side of the wall.

"Uuuagh?" Sammy yelped from that sudden movement, what was Chris up to?

"Cluspvhmm…" Then from above, the entire lit candle chandelier soon dropped from the cut rope to descend on the Moblins. "ARruuuagh?" The Moblins yelped out in a slight bit of pain while it lowered their numbers?

"Seize Them!" Hecate pointed her right index finger in demanding her troops stop Cathy and her group now.

Taking this moment of distraction, Cathy's group made a run for it while the Moblins struggled to stand up from the surprise chandelier ambush that dropped in on them?

"Seize Them! Seize Them! Stop Them!" Hecate repeated herself to order out, as she turn around to run down her stairs just as Cathy's group with Sammy pulling the girl behind her out of danger. "Stop them you Fools!" Hecate issued out again, just as Chris, Cathy with Toto in her arms, Sammy and Danny ran off quickly to go down a corridor spot. "Stop Them!" Hecate arrived down her stair sloop along with her dog minions, just as her Moblin guards were a bit up, if not damaged a bit, but she didn't care, as she took lead. "Seize Them! Seize Them!" Hecate held her broomstick up in ordering those to seize the escapees while taking the leading charge, just as the guards stood up to follow her lead.

"GrugruaAArrugh!" The Moblins growled in charging down the corridor Cathy's group escaped through. "RARrruughh!" Of course, as the guards went down one spot, Chris peeked out from behind a pillar to take a peek at the Moblins going off while the group was out of harms way. Chris turned to point in the other direction to take, as he pulled Cathy by the hand, followed by Sammy and Danny looking back, so that they weren't followed?

"GRRauarraauurgh!" Then the Moblins are seen coming out of where they went in, as we see Cathy's group in the same order fashion, now heading up the flank of stairs they came down before?

Then Hecate came out with her winged dog minions and her army of Moblins in seeing besides a few Moblins still injured from the chandelier incident, spotted her prey. "There they go! AAhhhhh!" Hecate pointed to her troops to see, as she screeched out in watching the gang go up the stairs. "Now we got them!" The witch declared out from seeing that where Cathy's group was doing was going to where she wants them to be. "Half of you go this way!" She pointed down the left side for half of her Moblins to go in that direction. "The rest of you go that way!" She pointed down to the right side in issuing what she wanted of the remaining Moblins to do for her. "Hurry! Hurry!" She issued in wanting her soldiers to move, as Cathy's team not only made it up, but where quickly going down a corridor in trying to get away from this scene.

At the moment, outside of the castle on the stone floors were the Mane Six rushing ahead of the Freelance Police.

"Looky there!" Rainbow Dash pointed out from flying ahead of the gang to notice some familiar people are heading for them.

"Cathy and the others are coming?" Fluttershy stated from flying near her friend, as she smiled to see Cathy and the rest alright.

"Hay gang, we got something here!" Sam issued when he and Max, who the latter held the bucket filled with water in pride.

"No need to thank us?" Max exclaimed off with a wide smile, as if awaiting to be given thanks for his deed.

"Wooh-hoohhooh-hoooh?" But unfortunately, what happened was that Chris lead Sammy, Danny and Cathy with Toto pass the ones that returned to them? This left many in confusion, as to why Cathy's group was not paying attention, like something scared them?

"Ugh, a 'thank you' would have still been nice to hear?" Max slowly responded a bit puzzled, he would have like to be thanked for the effort?

"Well isn't this a puzzling issue?" Sam rubbed his noggin in not following what's going on that Cathy's group ended up passing them without noticing them at first?

"I don't get it, why didn't they see us?" Rarity asked with concern in why their friends didn't have time to see they had returned?

"I blame dat witch, she musta realized Cathy was due on the hour clock, just when our pals rescued her?" Applejack snapped by swinging her hoof off in knowing that Hecate must know that Cathy's time of living is up and is gunning for her.

"But as long as we have the water, we can beat her?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in carefully saying that they still have a chance, with the water of the witch's weakness.

"Right, and it's all in here!" Max held the bucket up, yet there was a sign of the water dripping a bit all over the floor and growing…bigger?

"Ugh, Max….either you spilled some or…." Sam was stating in noticing something was not right here, and he would be proven right.

For suddenly, the bucket Max held felt lighter then usual, and more water was spread over the floor?

"What the…how did this?" Max asked from looking into the bucket, then he took notice of the cause while the ponies saw the large wet water pond before seeing what the rabbit can explain of this?

"Popvhm.../Popclupvhmm…" There was a tiny hole at the bottom of the bucket, but what happen was worst, when the entire bottom wood of the bucket broke off in four pieces?

"WHAaaaat!" The Mane Six yelped up in shock, as they held their faces in seeing that the bucket's water supple was pierced and dripped from the bottom?

"Um, we sprung a leak?" Max quoted out in a sheepish reaction in seeing that they have a problem here suddenly?

"What else were you expecting, Bucket-Head?" Sam remarked with a frown face at seeing his partner now sees it, but it's too late to stop it?

"Slapvhm-slapvhmm…." Then Pinkie Pie came up to Max and that held her hooves to smack the rabbit left and right without warning?

"Ugh-ugh? What was that for?" Max yelped out from suddenly getting smacked around by this pink pony for no reason?

"You got to stop fooling around? This is no time for games!" Pinkie Pie was shaking Max's chest fur in stating with a stern expression that they have no time for games or screw ups now. "Cathy needs that water!" The pink pony exclaimed out that they gotta get the water to Cathy before Hecate gets her and it'll probably almost be too late to stop the witch or get another shot at defeating her?

"Hmmm…?" Twilight studied the broken pieces, as they need something to fix them, so the bucket won't leak anymore loose water when it's filled? "We need to patch up this part, either with glue, or something else?" The smart pony stated off a few things that can help them fix this state with the broken bucket bottom?

"Ah-ha! I got just the solution!" Pinkie Pie brighten up with a smile, as she knows just the thing to help patch up this bucket. Then Pinkie Pie brought out from random, some sticky tape batch roll? "Ahhh, perfect!" The pink pony spoke off in delight to see that she had the item needed.

"Tape?" The other ponies spoke oddly at Pinkie Pie's random thought of an idea while looking to the other on their thought for this?

"Will that work, Sam? See-Through-Duck-Tape?" Max turned to his partner in asking if such a simple solving duck tape could help them out?

"If it's water proof, then sure, why not?" Sam shrug off in stating that if such a clever material has been made, then it might be the solution?

"Just a little work here, and a few touches there?" Pinkie Pie stated out from picking up the four broken wooden pieces of the bucket before coming near the empty bucket which Max held? "Add them in here!" The pink pony was sticking the parts back into place, like a puzzle. "Then a little tape?" The pink pony got the tape out and started to tape the sticky stuff under the bottom three times and once around the sides. "Tada!" Pinkie Pie waved out to her handy work in wondering how well did she do here.

"Sometimes Pinkie Pie, you surprise us?" Applejack smiled to pat her friend on the back for fixing their hole in the bucket problem?

"Quite indeed!" Rarity nodded humbly that thanks to Pinkie Pie, they can use the bucket to hold water without slipping out from holes or cracks.

"Well the water won't slip out this time, but where can we find another batch of water?" Twilight Sparkle stated out that they have solved out thing, but have another dilemma to deal with, finding more water? "Cathy and the others are heading near the castle guard walls and the witch's forces will be upon them? We need a faster solution?" The smart pony exclaimed, time was running short, the well and river are too far away, they need another way to get water before Hecate finishes Cathy and the others off, and gain the Ruby Slippers?

"Man, I wish it rain, that could solve everything?" Max groaned off to say that if the weather had rain, they get their water then?

"So it would, if there was a dark cloud bursting with thunder & lightning to be found?" Sam shrug off to say that's easier said then done, for the witch may just like dark places, but no rain-forecast deals?

"Wait! I Got it! Fluttershy, come with me!" Rainbow Dash suddenly flew up in the air, an inspired inspiration came to her while calling her friend to come with her.

"Um, okay?" Fluttershy shyly spoke in responding to that request from Rainbow Dash before both pegasus flew off?

The other ponies and the Freelance Police were puzzled, as to what could the pegasus do that could help them?

"QRRususvfruvhhmm….." Suddenly, a loud booming thunder noise shook the others off their feet since that noise caught them by surprise?

"What the hay?" Max asked puzzled to look around for what just happened here, that was loud, really loud even?

"Over there!" Rarity pointed out something for the others to see…in the skies?

"Frusufrusvhhmm…." Flying a bit over them was a dark cloud of pouring rain water, as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were trying to direct it's course? "Frusvhhmm…." It's clear that from the noises, it was a rain cloud, but how did it get here?

"Great Thunderbolts Of Zeus, and Thors Hammer Clashing At Tennis Fields?" Sam exclaimed out his surprise reaction to see this, but not really believe it?

"Hello! We found another way!?" Fluttershy signal the others with a smile in being glad they have return to help out now, with their problem solution.

"Hurry up slowpokes, we're trying to keep this cloud under control." Rainbow Dash stated from when she and Fluttershy had to try kicking and flapping their wings against the cloud to make it rain and move around.

"There's our answer!? Water!" Applejack pointed with a smile, as she, the other ponies, and the baffled Freelance Police picked up the bucket to follow that cloud?

"How they manage to get a storm cloud here?" Max asked off in not following this situation, how two pegasus ponies can suddenly bring a rain cloud of that small size out of the bloom?

"Pegasus Ponies can walk on clouds, but also keep track in how to handle the weather forecast, even move clouds or provide rain?" Twilight Sparkle explained to the Freelance Police of the unique abilities pegasus ponies have, and it's a special one.

"Yeah, so Dashy and Fluttershy must have zoomed off, pick up a random cloud to bring back here?" Pinkie Pie explained out in believing what their two friends were doing that seem to be a deed to help them.

"Well isn't that a surprise on our hands?" Sam shook his head in seeing this was a surprise they never expected to gain?

"Makes me wish we thought of this sooner?" Max remarked off in feeling how silly they've been to never try this and are just nearly out of time?

"You would quote that, now wouldn't you Max?" Sam shook his head with a stern, in seeing that once again, Max makes a silly remark of a statement in this hour of crisis.

Soon Cathy's group was running out in the open down a path on the castle wall outside. As they ran directly for the mid-sector building that was in the edge of the corner of the structure?

"Oh-oh-ohhhh?" Chris was taking a few breaths, as everyone was running very much for their lives.

"Wohohoh?" Danny was being a bit nervous, as they needed to know where to go next? "Where do we go now?" Danny asked in wanting to know if they had another choice to make?

"This way!" Chris waved out his right hand to signal the rest to follow him out another path. "Come on!" Chris ran off in the direction he choose'd to go down that may help lead them away.

"Woohhaugh?" Cathy yelped a bit, but she went along with Chris' choice, as the others followed him too.

Then Cathy's group came out from that building to run along on the path on the outside castle wall guard to head towards the other spot. But as we zoom in to see Chris taking lead followed by Cathy, Sammy and Danny, something happens?

"AAaahhh!" Cathy screamed from seeing something that scared her by surprise?

"Wooohohohaaugh?" The others just yelped in surprise with their shock and scared faces in what they saw too.

"GRRauauaArrugh!" From out of that building the gang were heading, came out more Moblin Guards that were cutting them off.

"Oh my?" Sammy responded out that from what they are looking at, isn't something good to see or the right escape route?

Meanwhile, we see what's going on with the Freelance Police and Mane Six with the storm cloud issue?

"Qrsuusvhmm-QRRsusvmm…." The storm cloud was pouring rain, yet was still moving forward? Even with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy trying to hold onto it and steer the thing, it wasn't listening?

"Ugh, just our luck, we grabbed a really stubborn cloud?" Rainbow Dash groans from struggling to get this rain cloud under control, but it was being very stubborn to follow her orders?

"Um, nice cloud, easy boy?" Fluttershy spoke in trying to smooth talk the cloud, as the thing she held onto was trying to swing it's pegasus hitch-hikers off of it?

Then the others on the ground were trying to follow with Sam holding the bucket this time.

"Ugh, it seems that some clouds in the West are not so corporative as the ones back home?" Twilight signed in a moaning tone in seeing that the cloud her friends have is not helping them much?

"And poor Fluttershy and Rainbow look like they are having a hard time up there?" Rarity spoke with concerns in seeing that the pegasus were almost about to lose control of the rain cloud they brought in?

"Really? Cause it almost looks like a fun game to ride on?" Pinkie Pie smiled in stating a positive outlook on the situation, making the unicorns sign that the pink pony even thought of such a thing?

"Hmmm, ride on, I wonder…?" Applejack however repeated those words while thinking this over in her head?

"Qrrusvhhmm….Qrrusvhhmmm…." The storm cloud made some noise before shifting around a bit to go off in a direction. As the two pegasus' held on tight to control the cloud, the other ponies and the Freelance Police were just trying to catch up with it.

"Looks like 'old' Stormy is making a break for it?" Sam focused his eyes in noticing their target rain cloud is trying to move up ahead of them?

"Everybody, follow that rain cloud attacked by ponies!" Once Max pointed out in issuing what they gotta do to chase the cloud they are attacking to apprehend, it earned him some stares? "Ehh, cliche, I know, but someone had to say it?" The rabbit shrug off to state that while it felt weird to say it, he felt it had to be said anyway?

Back with Cathy's group, they had to act fast from their cut escape route by sudden Molbin Guard arrivals?

"That way! Back!" Chris pointed behind the gang for them to turn back the other way to flea towards.

"Aaahhh?" Cathy screamed again before she and the others quickly turn their direction to go the other way.

"Wauahahahaaugh?" Danny just moaned a bit nervously from what's going on, but he along with the rest, just tried to go back the way they came.

Back with the Freelance Police and the Mane Six except for the two in the air, were still watching up while chasing after the rain cloud.

"Hurry-hurry! There it goes!" Pinkie Pie pointed in seeing where the rain cloud was heading, they were close?

"Qrrussvhhmmm…." Suddenly, the rain cloud was going pass the group chasing it by double-backing along with it's two pegasus passengers?

"No wait? There it goes!" Pinkie Pie stated to correct herself in seeing that things suddenly changed around for them?

"Uggh, can't that cloud just stay put?" Rarity signed in annoyance, how can they catch something that won't hold still?

"Qrusvhhmm…." As the rain cloud passed by, Applejack noticed a corridor with a hook line holding a rolled up patch of rope?

"Well howdy, this was de extra addition we need!?" Applejack stated from splitting from the rest to grab that rope, tie hers with it, and got a longer line.

"Qrrusvhhmmm…." The rain cloud made more loud noises, as it's on the move to lose any behind it, and pull off some strange acts?

"Wooohhh-HAaaoooohhh?" Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy were just barely holding on, as the rain cloud was now swirling and diving close to the castle guard wall in trying to lose those after it?

The other ponies, and Sam and Max were running behind in trying to catch up to the cloud and their friends trying to tame it?

"Quickly, we can still catch!" Sam issued to the other ponies to keep on going, as they were still behind the rain cloud.

"Right, just as long as we…." Max was about to nearly say, if not to suddenly see the shock looks from Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight?

"Stooopp!" Twilight screamed out from wide eyes in seeing something ahead that caused her and her two friends to dig their hooves in the ground to slow them down?

"WAAAauuugghhh!" The Freelance Police suddenly screamed in noticing something ahead that they had to put the breaks on their running?

Afterwards, Sam and Max, along with the joined three ponies saw that they reached the edge corner of the castle, and one wrong slip up and it's a long way down? Those on the edge looked up, wondering how they can get that rain cloud before it goes off 'too' far or that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy lose hold of it?

"Hold on ya'll, I got de solution!" Applejack shouted from rushing up to her friends, with her rope lasso around her neck.

"Qrrusvhhmm…." The rain cloud was moving away, as those on the edge could only watch. The two pegasus ponies tried to slow it's speed to not get far, but it was a tricky rain cloud?

"Hang on tight Rainbow, Fluttershy! I got this!" Applejack spoke with a serious determination, as she rushed over as fast as she could.

"Well hurry then!?" Rainbow Dash shouted from just barely having the strength to last a bit longer?

"It's slipping away?" Fluttershy spoke a bit worried that their hold on the cloud was weakening?

"Qrrusvhhmm…" The rain cloud was moving off and away from those on the edge of the castle, but Applejack made it in time.

"Yee-HAW!" Applejack lasso her rope in the air and then swung it with all her might at the direction for the rest to see.

"Qrrusvhhmm…." The rain cloud made a turn near the part of the castle, looking to be out of range?

"Trusufvuhmm…." But then Twilight and Rarity used their magic to cast a spell on the rope Applejack used that might aid her.

"Whip-keeh!" Then not only did the rope lasso go around the building, it sounded like it caught something?

"Okay, I got…Wooh!" Applejack was about to say, but yelped from something ended up pulling her without warning?

"Applejack!" Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie cried out, as they went to hold apart of the rope too, keeping their friend from going off from them?

"Help out here, Max?" Sam stated out, as he soon grabbed the rope too, to help the ponies out on whatever they caught?

"Got it!" Max responded while holding the bucket on the handle over his arm, as he helped hold the rope end for Sam too.

At this moment, it looked like the Freelance Police's last strength helped keep whatever was pulling this group, to cease action…for the moment?

At this moment, Cathy's group was seen retreating back into the second building they just came from while the third building of the castle had Moblins awaiting to ambush them.

"Grauaughh-GRrauaughhh!" The Moblins were charging out from the third castle building spot that chase the gang over back into the second one?

The gang got in with Sammy, Cathy, Toto, Danny and Chris trying to get the rest inside, so they won't slow down from being pursuit.

But outside without knowing it, Moblins from where they chased Cathy's group, also came another Moblin team from the path where the team ran from in the first place? "GUUrraguhh!/GAArruguhh!" It was clear that they were trying to box in Cathy's group into one space, and leave them with no way out.

At this time, we return to how the Freelance Police and the Mane Six are fairing off?

"Heave!" Sam shouted off from pulling his weight on the rope.

"Hoo!" Max responded the next vice-call while doing the same thing with his partner.

"Heave!" Sam repeated himself and the pulling once more on the rope line.

"Hoo!" Max also did the same thing, as the duo kept pulling until they saw something from a part of the rope line.

"Hehehaha, aren't you boys silly?" Pinkie Pie laugh when she and the others holding on the rope got pulled up to the Freelance Police.

"But still, thanks ever so much." Rarity thanked the copper duo for helping them when the strength of what they caught, was stronger then imagined?

"Keep pulling, we got it!" Applejack stated out in wanting everyone here to give it their all now, cause they ain't done yet.

"Qrushvmm…." From Applejack's words, we see coming from around the corner of the castle side, the rain cloud caught in the lasso. "Qrrusvhhmmm…." And with the Freelance Police, followed by Earth & Unicorn ponies pulling and the Pegasus pushing the cloud backwards, they brought it over to the edge of the castle.

"Nice work you guys!" Rainbow Dash smiled to see that her friends have managed to help them out with this stubborn rain cloud.

"We've brought the cloud back." Fluttershy smiled a little bit in being thankful for the quick save, now they have the cloud to produce the water they need.

"Okay, lets bring it closer, so we can fill up some water?" Twilight issued out to the others, it's now time to get their water from the cloud?

Now, Cathy's group had gotten inside the second castle building with guards pursuing them, but as they ran in however?

"GRaurughh!" More Moblins came from the side they came from, cutting off another passage of the teams' escape?

"WAaughhh!" Cathy screamed out to gasp over her mouth that more Moblins have entered the room?

"Wohoho?/Waaughh?/OuhaughAaugh?" Chris, Danny and Sammy yelped in surprise and shock to see that they were cut off and totally unexpected?

"Ooohohoh?" Cathy yelped before the group tried to go around to their right to get away, or try at least?

The group tried running the other way, but in the situation, it wasn't going to change?

"GRrauuaAarugh!" But more Moblins cut them off from the other passage way that the gang almost would have tried to take?

"WAaauugh!" Cathy screamed out from seeing the Moblins trying to cut them off with their pointed spears.

"OhohohOoohh?" Danny was yelping to be backing away from this over to another spot in the room that was getting filled up fast?

"GrauaAArrugh!" The Moblins were coming around, spears a pointing to corner the gang.

"AAahhh?" Cathy squealed out from her, Sammy and Chris getting pushed back while Danny ran most of the way towards a dead end with only a window behind them. "Ooh?" Cathy yelped a bit more silently, as now the gang were caught with Moblins pointing their spears at the group, the girl held Toto in her arms protectively during the time?

"Gaaaugh-Hahahaha-haaaah?" Soon entering the scene from an opening, was Hecate herself, followed by her two winged wolf minions. "Well..Well?" Hecate spoke off in seeing what they have here now, as her guards made room for her to move. "Ring around the rosy?…A pocket full of spears?" Hecate made a remarking taunt of a nursery rhyme in seeing that the group went in circles and is now caught with spears pointing at them. "Thought you were pretty foxy, didn't you…little Rapzodian child?" Hecate remarked off to Cathy in thinking that the girl thought that she and her friends were clever in their work? "Well….?" The witch asked off with a snarl expression that made the others shake a bit from her tone before she moves a bit towards a left side.

"Truly they thought they were?" The first dog minion looked to the other in stating about how the group truly thought they were clever?

"A common mistake, it seems?" The second dog minion stated off in thinking that such a tactic didn't work too well for the gang.

Back with the Freelance Police and their pony allies were busy with other matters.

"Qrussuvhhmm…." The rain cloud was getting pulled back by the group, all to get some water from it. "Qrrusuvhhmm…." As the cloud made more loud boom noises, Max went off to gather the water droplets into the bucket over his head.

"Oh yeah! I got this!" Max smiled off in seeing that the bucket was feeling a bit full now, water is now being secured.

"Ha-ha-haaa! Fill her up, Max!" Pinkie Pie cheered to bounce a bit in seeing from where the others held the rope that Max was getting the water.

"Good going, Max!" Sam spoke off in giving his partner the thumbs up, if his hands were free that is, but they were working to hold the rope line.

"Keep up de good work." Applejack stated to the rabbit to keep filling that bucket with water, cause they need it.

"But hurry, this holding is becoming hurtful on my hooves?" Rarity stated off in feeling like she wants to complain about keeping a hold on the rope much longer?

"Just bear it a little more Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle tried to ease her friend to not give in yet, they have to keep holding their ground. "Everything okay on your end, Rainbow?" The smart pony looked up to her friend in wondering how the pegasus are doing on their side of the job?

"Please, this cloud is going nowhere?" Rainbow Dash spoke off in stating that she was 'totally' able to handle the situation now then last time.

"Um, that is until we've collected some water, then we can let it go?" Fluttershy spoke a little unsure, but tried to think of the bright side of things?

The bucket in the rabbit's hand was now near the edge part of the bucket, now they at last have a full container of water to use.

Now we return to what's happening with Cathy's caught group by Hecate and her forces.

"The last to go here? We'll get to see the first three go before her?" Hecate exclaimed out with a wicked smile on her face in stating that those in Cathy's group will get to see what happens to the others before the witch gets to the girl. "He-he-he-he-hech? And her mangy little dog too!" Hecate exclaimed out after her snickering laugher, as Danny hid behind Sammy with both shaking with nervous faces, even Cathy held Toto and Chris held her back from the latter also feeling a bit nervous?

"WAaaughhh!" Cathy squealed in horror in hearing the horrible thing the witch was gonna do to her poor Toto?

"Wahh-haugh-haugh-haugh?" Danny was yelping nervously, Sammy held her axe, but was frighten to use it, even Chris stared his eyes in not sure what to do now?

"But Hecate, there appears to be 'some' missing?" The first dog minion stated out in noticing, that there were still a few people missing from the group; the ponies & Freelance Polcie?

"Those ponies and those troublesome Freelance Police?" The second dog minion noted that without those mentioned folks here, then it's a half deal on finishing off the others?

"Then they'll see the remains, before going for the prize?" Hecate exclaimed off to say that once she's done with the others, she'll get them six little ponies and Freelance Police, just before getting to Cathy lastly.

"Oh, that is evil?" The first dog minion cringe a bit before exclaiming how such a plan like that was very evil to hear.

"Truly wicked? Indeed!" The second dog minion nods in finding such a cruel move to be wicked for Hecate's name.

Then Hecate looked up to something, as she lifted her broomstick towards….a lit torch? "Frususfruspvhmm…." And then the witch lit the bottom end on fire, in what wicked plans she has for the gang.

"Hachachachach-haaaahhh!" Cathy's group stared off scared in seeing what Hecate did and they didn't like it one bit, especially with the wicked laughter? "How about a little fire? Scarecrow?" Hecate was talking to Chris, as if asking him if he like a little heaping helping of fire…which was something a scarecrow made of straw shouldn't go near. "Gahahahachachaaaahh!" She laughed wickedly before bringing the flames on her broomstick over to Chris, as he was the first to go.

"Oh No? Nooo!" Chris yelped out in terror, as he held up his left arm to protect himself while the others backed away?

"Waauugh?" Cathy screeched out in shock to see what's happen, Chris' left wrist side is on fire?

"Help-Help!" Chris yelped out and jumped a bit in looking to the others for help? "I'm burning? I'M BURNING?" His left wrist was on fire and he was panicking cause he was on fire, and the others could do nothing but watch their friend get burnt to a crisp?

Back with the Freelance Police's team, the bucket was at last, near it's completion that Max held over the rain cloud.

"Qrususuvhhmm…." Suddenly, the rain cloud made a loud noise, as it was starting to show signs of fighting back?

"Oh-no?" Fluttershy spoke with wide eyes to her friend Rainbow, that doesn't sound 'too' good or what was happening?

"Ugh, guys…?" Rainbow Dash was sounding like there was a problem, but never got it out in time to warn the others?

Suddenly without another warning, the rain cloud shot off, pushing off the two pegasus ponies, and flew off free while the rope was still tied around it?

"WAaughh!" The ponies of Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack yelped from the force pull that sent their rope ends going up.

"Holly-Molly Off Kitchen Sinks Going On Strike!" Sam exclaimed in shock to see the cloud was trying to escape now, so he tried to pull it back? "Wooh!" Sam yelped from when he grabbed the rope to stop this, but got pulled up instead?

"Wooh, Wait! Not ME…!" Max yelped from when Sam ended up coming up to him, and when he had nowhere to go but over the edge? "Gupvhmm…." Max got smack by Sam's gut, as they went over the edge of the castle wall, but the rabbit was quick to grab the bottom rope behind Sam? Now everyone was going for a ride on a rain cloud that was resisting them to no end?

"Qrrusvhhmmm…." Those on the rain cloud held onto the rope when the thing was whirling them around, trying to lose them? "WAaughh-AAahhh!" They all screamed from the wild ride, but it was far from over? "QRususuFRUSsuvhhmmm…" Without warning, the rain cloud was surging with electricity before shooting it down at it's hitch-hikers by the rope line connected to it.

"Everyone jump!" Twilight Sparkle issued out to her friend that they gotta let go.

"But we'll fall?" Applejack reminded Twilight that none of them are pegasus, they can't fly?

"Do it!" Twilight snapped in just wanting her friends to trust her, but as anything, she's never steer them wrong before.

"Bombs Away!" Pinkie Pie shouted like a cheery shout off before she and Applejack let go quick enough.

Twilight & Rarity let go before using their horns fast enough to cover the four ponies in a levitation spell?

"BRzizizivhhmmm…." But for the Freelance Police on the other hand with the bucket of water? "WAUGGH-WAUGH-WAUGH-WAAahahahaha?" They were getting electrocuted enough to show their bones in a light show before the action cease with them looking like a chunk of smoke smog? "UUaauughh….." Sam and Max let off groans from their states, looking like a real mess hit them…really badly too?

The ponies, including the joined Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash that caught up cringed a bit from seeing that painful action happen?

"Ooooo…..That…has gotta hurt?" Rainbow Dash flinched a bit in seeing that the Freelance Police really got burned there; literally even?

"Well, at least they didn't drop the water? That's a good thing, right?" Fluttershy spoke in trying to bring out a positive side to this state, they still have the required bucket of water?

"Cough…Sam?" Max coughed out some smoke to speak to his partner on the rope line?

"Coough, yeah Max?" Sam coughed a bit to, in responding to what Max wanted to say?

"I think we've been roasted? Well-done?" Max stated off an oddball statement of their condition being the same of cooked meals?

"Either Raw or Well-done or Over-cooked, you're jokes are still the same?" Sam shook his head off in sensing that Max was trying to make such a random off pun subject, even now of this case?

At Cathy's side, things were looking a little on the hot side…for Chris' condition that is?

"Heelp! Helelelelp!" Chris cried out from jumping around still, needing someone to help put out the fire that's on his left wrist before it burns him to ashes?

"Oh, where are Sam and Max and the others, we could really need some help?" Cathy muttered to herself, she has to think, what can she do to save Chris?

Outside that very castle building, something else was going on at this moment?

"Qrrusvhhmmm…." Then at this moment, the out of control rain cloud was shooting out and making swirling rotation turns with the Freelance Police holding onto it while the ponies flew or hover by levitation to see what happens?

"AAHHHHHHhhhh-AAahhhhhhhh!" Sam and Max were screaming from holding on tight to the rope, as the cloud was heading straight for the second building of the castle.

"Guys! Let go before you…." Twilight tried to warn the copper duo, buy their screams cut her voice off from trying to tell them something?

"WAAAughhaaaa-Aaahhh!" The Freelance Police screamed, as the rain cloud made a sharp Up-turn to go up, the duo coppers…. "SMACKVhhmm…." Yep, Sam hit the wall of the building while Max was shot out into the room after they lost the rope? "Uuuagh?" Sam groaned from after he fell and landed on the ground in feeling pain, and just as the Mane Six came to check up on him?

"Oh no, make a landing lucky feet?" Max yelped before landing below to take the bucket filled with water into his hands. "Sam? You okay?" The rabbit looked back to see if his partner was alright after that rough landing?

"Ugh, let's say that after handling your acts Max, even brick walls can't hurt that much…well, by much anyway?" Sam groaned a bit from his lying state, as he sat up a tiny bit, Max's stunts seem to hurt way more then that little act.

"Max! Quick!" Rainbow Dash spoke towards the rabbit with an expression to have Max move it.

"Right, de water!" Applejack issued the fact of the water that the rabbit holds, and for the good timing too.

"Wah-Hugh-hugh!" From the Mane Six, Sam and then Max's view from looking into the room, they see that Chris was in trouble…HIS LEFT WRIST WAS ON FIRE!

"Chris is on fire?" Fluttershy yelped out in shock to see something awful was happening during them being away from the group?

"Isn't he made of straw?" Rarity exclaimed out in realizing what Chris was made from, nothing but straw put in his clothing? "He'll burn to nothing?" The white unicorn was right, pretty soon, there will be nothing left of the scarecrow kid?

"My guess is, the witch is going to torture Cathy by seeing her friends go one by one, then eventually us too?" Sam stated off in putting together a theory of what's going on here with this picture now?

"Not if I have something to say about it? Fireman Max, to the rescue!" Max declared out, as he rushed a bit pass the guards with his small size to not be seen and all was well? "Yikes?" But then one of the Moblins stepped on his left foot and not only stopped him, but sent the bucket filled with water over in the air?

"Waugh-huagh-haaugh?" Chris was heard in panicking while Max watched in bizarre mode in wondering what was gonna happen from here? "I'm Burning? I'm Burning? I'm Burning?" Chris' voice shouted out, but from another scene, we see the bucket filled with water landed on the edge of the window that was behind Cathy's group. It dashed a bit on the impact, but stabilized itself to be in position?

"Wow, that was lucky?" Pinkie Pie spoke from seeing that the water didn't go over the edge, a lucky break?

"Sssshhh, somethings is about to happen here?" Rarity hushed her friend in wanting to see what happen, if the water they risk to get would be used to save Chris?

"Waugh-Waugh, WAaugh, WAauughh!" As Chris cried out to move his flaming arm and while Danny hid behind Sammy from the latter two watching this in horror, Cathy reached over to put her basket and Toto on the window edge before reaching for the bucket of water? Which unknown to anyone now, was put there by coincidence.

"DON'T THROW THAT WATER!" Hecate shouted out from seeing Cathy hold the bucket of water, as she goes a bit backwards to prepare herself for the worst while sounding very cautious?

"Aauugh!" CAthy mustered her strength to splash the flames on Chris to cease. "WRussuvhopvhm…Splassvhhmm…." But much to Hecate's shock, while Cathy put out her friend's flaming wrist, some of that stuff got all over her face and body?

"WAAUURRAARrughhh!…AAAahhh!" Hecate screamed out in pain from the splash of water, Hecate dropped her broomstick, Cathy & Chris stepped backwards, as everyone watched…steam escape the witch's body? "You Cursed Little Rapzodian Brat?" Hecate snapped off in anger towards Cathy for what she's done while in somewhat pain? "Look At What You've Done?" As Hecate stated this, Cathy, who held the empty bucket that use to hold water, Danny, Sammy and Chris stared puzzled to what they were seeing?

"Huagh! Oooh?" Cathy gasped a bit in shock in seeing what she has done now?

"I'm Melting?" Hecate screeched out from her form looking a bit, lowered in what's happening to her? "Melting?" From more steam escaping from the body, Hecate looked to be actually melting, which even the Moblin Guards watched in surprise?

Even the Freelance Police and Mane Six were still staring at shock of what they're seeing? The water was indeed the weakness to Hecate, but not from expecting this scene?

"Sam?" Max was about to say something, but his partner cut him off from going on.

"Silence Max?" The K-9 detective hushed his partner to not say a word here. "This is the part where the villain deceases from existence and we don't wanna spoil it?" Sam told his partner that they should be silence for this moment.

"Even…I don't know what to say?" Twilight spoke hesitated, feeling that what they learned was true, water was Hecate's weakness?

"Oooooh! What A World? What A World?" Hecate screeched out and repeated while the Freelance Police looked back in still not believing what they did? "Who Could Have Thought A Good Little Alien Girl Like You?" Hecate stated off from withering slowly down more in what Cathy has gone and done to her? "Would Destroy My Beautiful DemiGoddess' Wickedness?" Hecate stated out her complaint to which half her body was to the ground floor, enough that the Moblins lowered their guard to watch this happen ever…still? "AARruuArrgh! LOOK OUT!" The witch screamed out in wanting someone to watch out for something? "LOOK OUT?" She repeated her madness from the steam escaping from her and her body fading faster still? "I'm Going?" Hecate clasp her hands to her face from where they were the only ones still there before… "ARRuuaarruvvuhmm….." There was a little moan cry that was heard before her hair and tiara covered her face? "MURAArr-ARrruuvghmmm…." More moans were heard while more steam was unleashed from the spot of Hecate's body? "MUWwrruvhhmm…Uuurrvvhmm….." Finally, the moanful cries cease, as the entire clothing of what was once worn by Hecate, was all that remain of the witch? Nobody said a word, not the Cathy's group, not the ponies, not the Freelance Police, even the Moblins couldn't bring words to say for anything at this moment?

Danny, Sammy, Cathy, and Chris looked at this sight, though Chris to the others before staring back at what was once Hecate's body?

"Arruffh, ARurffhvm-Rruffvhm!" Toto approached the remained clothing to rub his paws against it, and barked at it before stopping, as there was nothing but just…cloths?

Then who came near Toto were Hecate's two loyal winged wolves, who were inspecting the remains while neither seem to take acknowledgement of the other as being enemies at this moment that took place?

"Is this really happening to us?" The first winged wolf asked in picking up nothing from the remains, there was nothing by whatever Hecate worn?

"It seems so, there's no lie?" The second winged wolf stated in shock in what they see was nothing false about it, this was the harden truth.

Both the winged wolves and Toto looked up to Cathy with wide eyes in seeing what the alien girl had done?

"Oh no?" Cathy gasped in what she may have done now, as this might cause an upset with those that served Hecate?

Then a spear poked at the remains of Hecate, which was Great Moblin borrowing one of his troops' weapons to see this with a test?

"She..She's Dead?" Great Moblin stated from notifying the evidence that Hecate..was dead! "You killed her?" He looked up to Cathy, as did the other Moblins with shock surprised faces that this girl the witch was after, was killed by the same prey?

The Freelance Police stared at this, wondering what was going on? Even the Mane Six stared with suspension killing them, in what was gonna take place if the Moblins began to take revenge?

Soon Cathy's group was getting over this shock, from Chris' gasp mouth, to Danny clasping his mouth shut and to Sammy holding her head lowered down with eyes shut in what has happened was a tragic end.

"Please, believe me? I didn't mean to kill her?" Cathy spoke with feeling the upmost regret in what she did was by not at all, her intention? "Raally I didn't?" She shook her head while holding her arms up in a cross in hoping to defend herself from the witch's soldiers? "It's just that Chris was on fire?" Cathy exclaimed her reasoning to look at the scarecrow kid in all she did was saving his life which Chris nodded to in agreement.

"Guys, get ready, this could turn ugly?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a stern expression while dashing her hooves in the ground to charge.

"Right, them fellas might start a riot with their mistress gone?" Applejack stated off with a serious face in thinking the Moblins might revoke out of control with their leader lost?

"I got my party cannon out!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed from suddenly pulling out her party cannon out of nowhere.

"Time to use a little magic here!" Rarity stated when her horn was glowing with magical properties.

"Up for a little last minute stand off against impossible odds, Max?" Sam held up his gun while asking his partner if he was ready for what would be a tough situation for them?

"Must you ask an obvious answer, Sam?" Max responded off in a wave off expression that he didn't mind one bit, even had a crack smile on his face.

"Everyone! Ready…set…" Twilight Sparkle issued to her friends while her horn was glowing and they were going to attack when….

"Wait!..Look!" Fluttershy stopped her friends and the Freelance Police which confused them at first before taking notice of…something else happening?

Then suddenly, Great Moblin faced up to look at the others of the Moblin Guards. "Hail to Cathy!" Great Moblin spoke out to the other Moblins with a cheery personality for a change? "The Wicked Witch Hecate Is DEAD!" Great Moblin declared out to his troops to honor the moment that the mistress they served is at last; dead.

"HAIL!" The Moblins reposed before they kneeled before the alien girl and her group in confusion? "Hail To Cathy!" Once all the Moblins kneeled to Cathy's team, the girl backed away puzzled, even the others didn't follow this? "The Wicked Witch Hecate Is Dead!" The troops repeated that sentence again in praising those that killed Hecate.

At seeing this, the Freelance Police smiled at this, and so did the ponies. They couldn't believe that the enemies of Hecate were rejoicing over the wicked witch's death?

"Well ain't dat a sight ya never expected to see?" Applejack exclaimed in being mighty surprised in seeing what's happening all at once here?

"Truly, it's something short of a miracle that they choose to not fight, but praise us?" Rarity spoke in grateful delight that the Moblins are choosing to not fight them, now that Hecate is no longer around.

"I'm still a little confused, what just happen here?" Pinkie Pie spoke from suddenly getting confused from the whole thing? She knows that Hecate is gone, but why is it that the Moblins, even the Winged Wolf minions that served the witch are changing their behavior and loyalty from evil to nice?

"Well Pinkie Pie, Hecate was feared by everyone? So those in the Land of the West had to bow to her will and serve her?" Twilight Sparkle carefully explained in details on what's going on here; Hecate used her powers to make all bow before her or suffer the consequences of such actions. "But now that she's dead, they've been freed from her evil rain of terror once and for all!?" The smart pony finished off that with Hecate gone, everything is right with the folks in this land.

"Oh yeah, we rock! Uh-Hugh!" Rainbow Dash pumped her hoof in the air in rocking this moment off, they really did it.

"Wooh-Hoo! Yeah!" Fluttershy shouted out so loud, that the others were speechless by this cheerfulness the shy character never shown until now before the pony notices the stares on her? "Eheh, sorry? I guess I was…too, excited?" Fluttershy apologized in feeling a bit sheepish just now on what she did?

"Oh trust me, I've seen Max get excited overly at things plenty of times?" Sam spoke off in mentioning that Max has gotten overly excited at times too, more then once.

"But nothing could beat seeing a villain get defeated in this bad or pathetic state!" Max remarked off with a smile in seeing that the way things ended, was priceless.

Now Cathy's group were smiling a bit too at seeing the change in the atmosphere of the Moblins opinion of being their enemies is long gone.

"The Broomstick?" Cathy turned to her friends in suddenly nearly forgetting something important; what they came to get for the Wizard. "Huagh?" She looked down over to the Moblins and the witch's remains that were there?

"Oh that's right? In all the excitement, we forgot we were here to get that?" Sam yelped a bit with his hands on his head in feeling foolish right now, over the excitement, they forgot their task?

"Why again were we coming for a broom, Sam?" Max turned to ask with a dumb-founded expression of a question about their being here for a simple broom, again?

"Idiot, so that the Wizard of Oz can help us!?" Sam snapped off with a stern face in reminding Max that they need the broomstick from Hecate to get the Wizard of Oz to help them.

"Ohhh, that!" Max suddenly spoke off in his slow mind now remembering what the K-9 was going on about, so that's what it was all for.

"May we have it?" Cathy asked to point below the remains of Hecate to ask with a smile from her face, and that of her friends in requesting from Great Moblin, for the broomstick of the now deceased Hecate?

"Please. Of course you can." Great Moblin expressed out while kneeling further down to give to Cathy, the tiny burned off end of Hecate's broomstick which the girl took. "And take it with you! You freed us all from the Wicked Witch, Hecate!" He exclaimed out with much kindness and thanks to allow Cathy to have what she wants without debating against it, what-so-ever.

"Oh, thank you so much?" Cathy thanked the Great Moblin for allowing her to have the broomstick, for her group needs it, as that's why they came here?

The Freelance Police smiled in seeing where this was going, and couldn't have agreed more.

"Whelp, this case is wrapped up?" Sam crossed his arms in feeling pretty pleased with this end result.

"And boy, was it a dozy?" Max shook off his head in admitting that this task was no small picnic.

The Mane Six couldn't help but feel proud of Cathy and the accomplishment she's done, especially from their sided help in the cause.

"Ain't this fantastic ye'll, dat gal done did it!" Applejack spoke with a jolly attitude in pointing to Cathy and the happy group that done a good thing.

"Yes! WooHoo! She got the broom and defeated Hecate!" Pinkie Pie cheered to jump up to wave her hoof arms out in seeing all's ended well.

"Why, there is no telling how this news would spread?" Rarity spoke with 'awe' that once word gets out, this will bring many happy faces on many folks lives in the Land of Oz.

"And when everyone finds out we've been here to help, we'll be heroes in Ponyvilles eyes!?" Rainbow Dash declared out with a smiling pride on her face, feeling that this is a big step for the Mane Six.

"Maybe they may even forgive that we left without telling, since we did such a good thing?" Fluttershy spoke with a little shyness, but felt confident enough to think on looking on the bright side of things now?

"Oh man, if Princess Celestia and Luna could see this, they never believe it in a million years?" Twilight Sparkle spoke from looking up to the skies, wondering how the Royal Princess Sisters find this news to be so surprising, that even they wouldn't believe it?

Both the Mane Six and the Freelance Police stared back at the action in how well this scene is turning out to be.

"Now I can go back to my old job by the haberdasher." Droopy spoke off with the same jowly monotone expression while he kneeled with the rest of the Moblin guards in what he can do now from being free of Hecate's rule. "Hail to Cathy!" Droopy held up his spear in making another cheer to the alien girl that has saved them all.

"Hail! Hail To Cathy!" The Moblins cheered while they stood up to smile, as Cathy's friends circled her in their happiness. "The Wicked Witch Hecate Is Dead!" The Moblins cheered in what is the happiest news for them in years, as Danny danced on his feet with Cathy's hands in his paws, Chris danced near her left side while Sammy stood behind her.

"Heh?" Cathy laugh a bit in feeling all this joy coming around from all of them. "Now we can go back to the wizard! And tell him that the Wicked Witch, Hecate, is dead!" Cathy exclaimed out with a smile, as she held the broomstick of the deceased Hecate in what they can do now, tell the Wizard of Oz, the good news.

"The Wicked Witch Hecate Is Dead!" The Moblins cheered once more in never ceasing their cheering chants of Hecate's end.

"Oh-hoooh, this is great!" Danny expressed out in feeling so happy now, this was superb, wonderful news to push all fear away even for him.

"Come on! Let's go!" Chris signaled to Cathy's group, as well as the Freelance Police and Mane Six, it's time to go. Now that the task they've been given is done, next time they see the wizard, he'll be sure to help them out.

**VISION NOTE:** Most of the others here that are not from the original are mostly other stuff that was seen from the Tom & Jerry version. (Including the fake demonic demon presence, and replacing the lines "Who Dares Disturb My Cookie Time?" with another line to sale it of as a scary force to fit the picture.)

The knowledge fact of pegasus walking and using clouds to make the weather, came from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series. Plus, had to work with this 'unique' trait to fit the scene for the rainbow that came from the use from the Tom & Jerry Wizard of Oz film version.

I added in the old 'Heave-Ho' rhyme pattern since it's always been a funny thing to reference it's act from other cartoon and comical performance.

Well now, wasn't this the **VISION** that just screamed for celebration, now didn't it? But there's more where this came from, the VISION-KING has a few…"Surprises" in store for when the next chapter comes out? Such things for the Freelance Police, to the part where we return to Emerald City to find something 'interesting' about the Wizard of Oz that leaves everyone stump speechless? And, 'cough', a little something for my dear & loyal review supporter, Author friend; JusSonic, to find a little 'surprise' (tap fingers together) in a request he wanted to which many 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' fans get to see….something unexpected….yet curiously unable to resist? You'll **IN-VISION** such things and much, much more when I post the next chapter to utterly leave us all in a speechless state? Especially when problems come about if everyone gets their wishes granted, and what of Cathy & the Freelance Police returning home? Another surprise, followed by ANOTHER Surprise TWIST End of appearance to leave us more breathless then ever? And to think, we'll have but TWO MORE CHAPTERS to go….so just relax. Until then, enjoy what is here, and prepare yourselves for the next excitement to come later…we'll be patient, won't we now…?


	18. Chapter 18 The Great Wizard Revealed?

Author Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers and viewers coming to see this chapter. It's another thing to **ENVISION**, and here's a reason why? You see, the "King Of VISIONS" has a little surprise twist where from what we expect of one thing, we get another, which stretches the story ever so? Not to mention, I have a special surprise for a dear Author friend of mine; JusSonic, for supporting me & giving me reviews (& anyone else, just so they don't feel left out) I am proudly going to present some 'cameos' here that are of the OC verity of request choices! So **VISUALIZE** the moment that's coming your way, cause those that will be seen now, will be from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series from categories that are base from the TV version, to those…hmmm….I think I'll let you all guess from where? So enough with the chatters, time we prepare for some fun and excitement, with a little Freelance Police style, to other humors I'm sure we'll enjoy? Till then, lets begin the story now, shall we...

**Chapter 18) The Great Wizard Revealed?**

Soon after Hecate's defeat, did the gang of travelers meet down by the courtyard of the deceased witch's castle. The Moblins were saying their farewells to the brave travelers that were going to leave them. After all the evil things they've done when serving the Wicked Witch, the Demigoddess of Witchcraft, and Queen of Darkness, they are now free of Hecate's hold over them. Whatever happens next for the Moblins and Great Moblin leading them, is another story we might not know?

"So how do we get back from here?" Danny asked the group when they were heading near the open drawbridge, with questioning in terms of their return to Emerald City?

"Well we walked a few bits from the Emerald City, then to here?" Chris speculate the patterns of what has happened since they've been trying to get here?

"It's almost 3 hours back, and we're all still tired?" Twilight Sparkle answered off the part they needed to know the most of how long to go for next? And from the long hard walk to get here and everything they've faced, the group are tired out enough as it is? Even Rainbow Dash was choosing to walk cause her wings needed a break even now?

"Oh my, Cathy, can you handle such a long trip back?" Sammy spoke in concerns that if they have to travel long, then their friend might get over exhausted.

"Oh yes, I want to tell the wizard everything and go home!?" Cathy smiled to exclaim that despite being tired, she really wants to see the Wizard of Oz and tell him the news of their quest.

"Bark-bark!" Toto barked off next to Cathy with a smile on his face, as if agreeing to the alien girl.

"And Toto too, of course!" Cathy smiled to pet her dog that was agreeing the most with the girl too.

"Well if we had a balloon, Fluttershy and me could pull you all back, lickety-split!" Rainbow Dash smiled with pride in thinking there was the perfect answer to this case, and that's air travel by pegasus style.

"To back there isn't one? And we're still resting our wings from the rain cloud chase earlier?" Fluttershy spoke with a sorrow shy expression, there is no balloon nearby and their wings need time to rest before ever flying anytime soon?

"Whelp, looks like we walk back?" Applejack stated with a caution face in seeing that with their only way back, is the long hard way; walking.

"Uuuuagh, there has to be some 'other way' to get there? A transportation?" Rarity groans to complain that even someone like her can't handle anymore of this then she already has?

"Too bad the Desoto isn't here?" Max shrug off in stating with a gloom tone about the Freelance Police's ride not being here.

"What's a Desoto?" Pinkie Pie puzzled out to ask, as she raise her eyebrow funny at the mention of this subject?

"Well it's…um…Sam? How do we explain it's features?" Max was about to say, but then got lost upon the thought of how to tell their ride to towns folk ponies that don't see machine base vehicles often?

"In this crazy land, just put a few simple words that make sense to these folks?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating that Max can make the explanation as simple enough for even the rabbit to figure out what to picture such a thing as?

"Right, well it is a box shaped, has four wheels, and seats for comfort?" Max nodded before making hand shape images in explaining the details to the pink pony. "How's that Sam?" Max looked to his partner in wondering if that was fairly even job on his explanation part?

"Well it's close enough, I guess?" Sam shrug off in thinking that the details were about as close as Max's mind can get to it?

"Does it have a scary demonic face paint on the front?" Pinkie Pie asked with a serious focus expression in saying something that caught Sam and Max by surprise?

"Wow! How'd you know that when Sam & Me never mentioned it's looks until now?" Max responded surprise that Pinkie Pie, knows all that when the idea never came into picture?

"Cause I see it over there!" Pinkie Pie pointed her left hoof over to the side of the castle area they are in.

Then all eyes where on a certain object in Hecate's castle corridor opening, and inside it was….

"THE DESOTO!" The Freelance Police screamed out loud for all to hear before surrounding their beloved car, hugging it like it was their pride and joy?

"Wow? It's the very same one you guys drove me in?" Cathy responded in surprise to see the very same car from before she arrived here in Oz, was here too; what a coincidence?

"Wooh, Cathy…neeeh? You rode in this…sca-sca-scary thing?" Danny spoke cautiously to come slowly close to inspect the Freelance Police's ride, but the face of a scary demon on the front creeped this lion kid out.

"Don't threat, if the Freelance Police can tame it, it must be okay!?" Chris spoke in believing that if Sam and Max drive this vehicle, it must be on the safe side?

"Do you think it'll get us to Emerald City?" Sammy asked in wondering if this vehicle of transport can get them to where they need to go?

"Can it get us to Emerald City? Like you have to ask?" Max responded off with a toothy grin in exclaiming the idea rhetorically in that statement, like some funny joke.

"But one thing bugs me, how did our ride end up here when we lost it?" Sam rubbed his chin in having a serious thought on how the copper duos ride came here? They lost it in the tornado that brought them here, so how it ended up here was the question?

"That's easy to explain?" Spoke a first voice that came from above the group in thought?

"With the correct help?" Then came a second voice that almost sounded like the same one?

And to the groups surprise, who came down then Hecate's former loyal Winged Wolves.

"Hey, it's those two wolf minions of Hecate?" Pinkie Pie pointed out in remembering these two, they served the Witch of the West, or they use to before Hecate got melted?

"We found it and brought it to Hecate upon seeing it was an object in her territory?" The first dog minion stated out in how they came across the Freelance Police's Desoto in the first place; it most have fallen here from the tornado?

"It lay in the river and once seen by the former mistress, she somehow loved it's 'frightful' features to keep it?" The second dog minion stated on what happened afterwards that Hecate grew to like and keep the vehicle for herself.

"Well….I suppose such style and design is…somewhat stunning for Hecate to keep around our friends ride?" Rarity cringe a bit from looking at the Desoto's demonic face style was sorta creepy, but if Hecate saved it, then their Freelance Police friends at least manage to get their ride again?

"I guess that means they got what they needed?" Fluttershy smiled a bit in knowing how much Sam and Max wanted to get their Desoto back after losing it, and now they have.

"Or part of it, since Max kept wailing about it all this time?" Applejack reminded the group that it was mostly Max that kept bugging about the part of wanting this ride back?

"So, can we have it back since it belongs to these guys?" Twilight Sparkle asked while issuing her head to the Freelance Police for the two winged wolves to cooperate with them?

"Of course, you can have it. Free of charge even if you must?" The first dog minion waved off his left paw with a smile in agreeing to that term of returning the car.

"Think of it as our saying sorry for the trouble, and thanks for the help?" The second dog minion stated that it's the least they can do for the group for all the trouble so-far?

"Alright, get in folks, I've driving!" Max cheered off with a smile, they finally got the Desoto now, and he's feeling like taking it out for a spin.

"Over MY Cold Body I'm letting you drive in a strange land, Wrecker!" Sam snapped sternly in rejecting the part of Max anywhere near their ride's wheel controls.

"Oh yes, we almost forgot to ask you take these beings with you?" The first wolf minion spoke off in getting the attention of the others here to listen up.

"Yes indeed, they were Hecate's Prisoners, & with her gone, you can take them." The second wolf minion nods in agreement, the good folks here can take with them those that were prisoners of their late mistress.

"What prisoners are they?" Cathy asked a bit puzzled to later learn this, as the others were never knowing that Hecate kept any prisoners…alive, so who were they anyhow?

And as if to answer that question, the two winged wolves flew up in the air to let those spoken walk out from behind a chamber entry?

The first one was a brown coated stallion with a spiky brown mane, green eyes, a long tail and a red collar. On his flank consists of three golden triangles that was his Cutie Mark.

The second one was a filly alicorn with dark blue violet mane & tail, very dark cornflower blue coat, her eyes were moderate opal to dark opal and a light opal outside while strangely, it was looking almost like catlike irises? On her flank was some dark blue shield, giving it a metallic border and a crescent moon-shaped highlight closer to the left side from where one can see it.

And the last one was a small purplish dragon with a big moon-isis eyes, white spots on himself, and crescent oohs on the back of his scales. He appears to have a moon symbol on his tail as well.

"Ben Mare! Nyx! Phobos!" Twilight & the rest of the Mane Six addressed those that appeared in that order of introductions?

"What, you expecting someone else to be seen?" The dragon called Phobos responded off in making a humorist joke just now.

"Hot dog, it is you guys?" Applejack smiled from when the ponies & dragon were together.

"Oh, we're so glad!" Fluttershy spoke off in feeling so happy to see these people again.

"Twilight, I've missed you?" The stallion called Ben Mare approached Twilight with a grateful expression, like he missed the mare.

"And I missed you and Nyx very much?" Twilight responded while the two rub their heads around the other's neck in showing a caring affection.

"Ah gee, I think I'm gonna cry?" Danny spoke from rubbing his tail against the eyes almost wailing up from such a nice scene here.

"Well gee, I cry too, but I rust then?" Sammy responded in how she also would cry, but for fear of rusting stopped the tin girl.

"So these are friends of yours?" Chris asked the Mane Six in seeing how much their pony friends knew this group that were held within Hecate's castle?

"Yes, we lost track of them for so long, that Ta-She and Hecate used a spell to make us forget them?" Rarity spoke in recalling their friends that were lost until now, their memories of these three have returned?

"But with both gone, we remember these guys." Rainbow Dash nods with a smile, with both wicked witches of West & East taken care of the memories of Ben Mare, Nyx and Phobos suddenly comes back to them ponies?

"So who are they?" Cathy asked in liking to know a bit more of who these extras were that were apart of the Mane Six's knowledge of friends?

"Well this little dragon is Phobos, a Moon Dragon sealed away with an evil army before turning good, and he's with Nyx, a little filly that was once a reincarnation of Nightmare Moon's evil, but now turned good, and last is Ben Mare, a pony that was a Demon Pony once, but got changed back." Pinkie Pie was going off to explain so much details on their friends, there wasn't enough time to absorb so much info while not understanding more of the puzzle of these three?

"Wait, what, when, how, who, where, why?" Max asked off a bunch of those things from being completely overwhelmed by such facts, it was hard to even process them?

"I think you spoke so much, we're left in the dark here? More then ever I'm afraid?" Sam sadly shrug of his shoulders that from the pink pony, that explanation left more questions then answers?

"Well in one case, you could say he's…." The black filly called Nyx was about to point something about Ben Mare here, but….

"Twilight's special pony, or in human's term of saying it, a lover?" Pinkie Pie cut in to make this statement that was very bold, and straight to the point. Which in term, triggered...

"LOVER!?" The Freelance Police and Cathy's group responded off in surprise, many weren't expecting that while the unicorn mare herself…blushed slight?

"And this here is our adoptive daughter, Nyx." Ben Mare held up his left hoof to pat the black filly between him and Twilight; stating younger pony as an adoptive child.

"DAUGHTER!" Sam and Max shouted out in surprise shock, they never expected this? Twilight being a mother at such a young young, and while it was with an adoptive filly of an reincarnation of an evil enemy, and with a boyfriend that was a demon, this was so far-fetch, it's crazy to believe it's true?

"I missed mommy so much, even with daddy and Phobos keeping me company?" Nyx rubbed her head against Twilight's right leg in feeling so happy to be with someone she cares for.

"I missed you and your father honey." Twilight kneeled her head to nuzzle Nyx's back neck in assurance, that they all missed their loved ones very much.

"Suffering Spaghetti Off Portuguese, Skiing Off Michigan, And Wrestling Whales Off On No-Man's Island?" Sam responded off with much surprise reaction to what was happening right before the group here? "I never believe my own eyes if they weren't attached to my head, same with the ears?" The K-9 detective exclaimed from how seeing all this, it was enough to almost doubt one's own sense of self?

"Sam! What's going on here? We never covered this sorta crossing in case story filing 101?" Max responded off in not following the lead of things happening here, it's too random…especially in this story?

"This here is what we got called an 'OC PSI Case' little buddy, short for Original Character Pop-up Surprise Incident?" Sam stated out in what kinda situation the Freelance Police are just now happening to be dealing with here? "It's where some characters not from any series, but fanmade suddenly come into contact with a world completely brought together by some outside force?" The dog ended up literally stating this Fourht Wall Break statement about the currency of their situation.

"This isn't good Sam? We're staring here, and our Author didn't tell us of any SURPRISE OC APPEARANCE?" Max was literally beginning to panic over the course of the action that was going on here, and that none of the two were given a briefing (from the guy making this story)? "I'm so unprepared, I don't know if this was in the script, I feel like I'm having a bad dream where I'm in front of folks with no cloths on?" The rabbit was literally beginning to fall out in what was almost like a dream gone bad, this was all too unexpected?

"Technically Max, you're not wearing anything even now?" Sam pointed out a fact in what his partner said about not wearing cloths?

"Oh right, I forgot about that one?" Max responded with a more relax state of his attitude expression, forgetting a bit about the OC matter?

The Mane Six and their united friends saw this weird action, and some were kinda puzzled in what was going on between the Freelance Police?

"Are they okay?" Ben Mare asked from noticing a few weird acts from Sam and Max?

"Oh yeah, they're just surprised to see you guys here when the Author working on this story, didn't actually thought of doing so till recently?" Pinkie Pie responded off with a cheeky smile in giving the short brief on what's going on here.

"That, and that we're not originally from Hasbro, but from outside our actual series? It's a basic confusion if you made something ahead, and gotta change it recently?" Nyx spoke forth with another Fourth Wall Breaking quotation statement about what's going on here and about her, Ben Mare and Phobos being OC types in this story.

The others just stared surprised by such Fourth Wall Breaking chatters that it was very much hard to even follow that simple explanation?

"Pinkie, you really are random, even now?" Rainbow Dash spoke off in seeing how much Pinkie Pie was being…well, Pinkie Pie?

"And pretty much, Nyx has taken a bit of dat as her own too?" Applejack pointed out in seeing how Nyx kinda inherited that part from the pink pony herself.

"Hey, think we should mention how the rest of you are Nyx's aunts or that Benny here is Celestia's adoptive son, which makes her a grandmother to Nyx?" Phobos pointed out in suggesting they tell more unbelievable stories now that would shake things up even further?

"I think one surprise too many seem to be, causing a few unexpected results?" Twilight made a slight smile of caution and concern in how hearing about some of these surprises, might have made the Freelance Police unknowing how to react to the news?

"That, and Max may just loose it?" Rarity pointed out in recalling the hyper-active rabbit doesn't like it if they tell oolong and boring stories?

"Like whenever he has to listen too long stories that upset him?" Fluttershy reminded the others and their joined friends about Max's condition.

So after a while when everything was patched up, Cathy's group and the Freelance Police got to know more about Ben Mare, Nyx and Phobos a lot more from the Mane Six. Turns out what was stated about them was a real surpriser to many? Never the less, everyone at least gotten along just fine, and now the next thing was to pack up their things to go and see the wizard.

Then everyone got into the Desoto, Sam in the drivers seat, Max in the passenger seat, Cathy, Chris, Danny and Sammy in the back with Toto on Cathy's lap and the Mane Six, Ben Mare & Nyx stood on their high heel legs in the middle of where the back seaters sat while Phobos sat on the floor. Then no later, Sam ignited the engines and the Desoto drove out of the castle of the former witch, Hecate, leaving the Moblins and the winged wolves waving farewell and goodbye to the gang.

Moments later, Cousin Apple Strudel peeked out the main gate of entry to the Emerald City. He was doing his routine check when something began to stir?

"RAOOORRuvhhmmm…." There was a loud demonic roaring voice off in the side path which lead to the land in the West?

"What de dinny?" Apple Strudel responded to look over the hill to find out what was going on with all that noise?

"VRUUVvhhmmm…." Then rushing over a hill, was the Desoto, and all it's passengers bucket in tight!?

"Okay, time for operation! City Rush In, Max!" Sam issued out to the group in the ride for a daring stunt they are going to perform about now.

"Gotcha! Pegasus on the sides, unicorns on the magic, and Earth ponies on the back to man the party cannon!" Max issued to point where Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash each took a side, and next to either was Twilight & Rarity while Applejack and Pinkie Pie prepped the party cannon from the trunk?

"I'll help too!" Ben Mare spoke while his cutie mark glowed to create…magic, and from an Earht Pony?

"Me too!" Nyx added with her own magical glow taking effect.

"Don't leave me out!" Phobos spoke forth in going to add his own wing power to the cause.

"Frsusvhhmm…" Soon unicorn magic was glowing that was effecting the whole ride, plus Ben's was joined as well?

"Hitting the boosters….NOW!" Sam was waiting before firing off the signal for the ponies to start.

"Let it fly, girls!" Max yelled out in wanting those on their stations to fire at will. "And Moon Dragon too!" He added off that last bit in not forgetting Phobos was there to.

Then Applejack and Pinkie Pie aim and pulled the cannon trigger's rope line. "BOOMFruvhmmm.../FRUSSvhhmmm…." Which of course, the force sent the ride going faster until it zoomed over a hill. "ROOOAARRUURRrruughh!" The Desoto roared like a mighty beast jumping over a hill top, as it seem to slowly soar in the air to go over the city gates?

"WAAAUUUGHH-AAAughhh!" Everyone inside was practically screaming for what was the most 'wild ride', they are having in their lives?

"Weeeeeee…!/Yeepeeeeh!/WOooooooh!" Except for Max and Pinkie Pie along with Phobos, who seem to be having a blast?

The Desoto actually jumped over the Emerald City walls, and Apple Strudel witnessed it?

"BAMCRUUsshhfruvhmmm….." Then there was a loud crashing noise which made the gate guardian rush in to witness…the Desoto landing right in front of the doors leading to the wizard's chambers?

"By golly, dat's one heck of an entrance?" Apple Strudel rubbed his noggin in finding this to be the most surprising thing to ever happen?

"Iron Will has never seen, such force, such raw matter!" Iron Will soon appeared next to Apple Strudel in expressing the expressions of this event before him? "Iron Will is left speechless?" The minotaur exclaimed out that he was left utterly speechless, in a sorta way of speaking?

Soon everyone was getting out of the Desoto, some looked a little dizzy, others were in shock, while some….just shook off the feeling?

"Woohohhhooo? You weren't kidding about their driving skills, Cathy?" Chris tried to stand up, but his legs were almost giving way for him to fall if Cathy didn't catch him? That was some ride he went through by the Freelance Police's style of getting to places?

"I'll say, they got us here faster then any witch on a broomstick could travel?" Sammy held her head in exclaiming how such speed was impossible, even by witch magic travel?

"Oh yes, I'm just glad that Hecate never tried to use this to hurt anyone?" Cathy expressed her gratitude that Hecate never learned how to drive things like the Desoto vehicle, it would have been devastating, but more shocking for the Freelance Police that their ride was used by an evil witch?

"Okay, but maybe next time, we take maybe a slower, safer ride? Haa-haaah?" Danny muffled out from holding and pulling his tail, that ride was 'too' much even for him to be courageous enough to face?

"Oooooh, them fellas driving ain't natural?" Applejack held her head in feeling pretty out of whack from that ride experience?

"Ugh, I've got wind mane all over?" Rarity yelped from looking in the Desoto's rear view mirror, and seeing her mane was a complete mess from the speed and wind messing it up?

"But still, that ride was AWESOMEST…EVER!" Rainbow Dash jumped out of the Desoto in feeling pretty pumped from an awesome ride experience she'll never forget. "Right Fluttershy! Fluttershy?" The dare-devil pony responded to her friend, who was silent which made many turn to see…Fluttershy was still holding onto the back seat cushion with a frozen shock face?

"Um…um…um…?" Fluttershy let out a few gasp words, probably from recovering over the shock? "Wha-wha-what? What happened? Are we there?" Fluttershy finally snap out of her senses to come out and wondered, what happened while the others talked?

"I think that ride is something no pony should 'ever' learn to handle like that?" Twilight Sparkle spoke from rubbing her neck that ached that from such an experience, was more then anyone could handle?

"I agree, Nyx could have fallen out?" Ben Mare spoke seriously while helping his adoptive daughter out of the ride, such driving could have hurt some pony, like the little black filly here?

"But I wore my safety belt?" Nyx spoke out in stating that she was safe, the ride wasn't really that bad, kinda crazy yes, but she was safe despite such standard issues of safety protocol?

"Awww, it wasn't that bad?" Pinkie Pie smiled in feeling that such an experience and thrilling moment on the Deosot wasn't that bad for her?

"Ehh, anymore would've been fine by my book?" Phobos shrug off his shoulders in thinking, a little more wouldn't have been 'too' bad, right?

"And next time, I'll take you on a ride?" Max declared out with a smile in wanting to treat the ponies for a ride, especially when he drives the Desoto? However….

"NOOooohhh!" The Mane Six members of Twilight, Applejack, & Rarity shouted out in rejecting that offer. Only Pinkie and Rainbow Dash weren't that effected by such speed, plus Nyx & Phobos were alright, Ben Mare wasn't too badly effected, and as for Fluttershy, well, she didn't wanna say anything hurtful, so is her nature.

"Yeeesh, everybody's a critic?" Max exclaimed out surprised that so many folks have a problem experiencing one thing and fear the worst the next time?

"Cause they know from first hand that your recklessness leads to more destruction and carnage, then it does lead to peace and harmony?" Sam shook his head in quoting off about the faults Max has always had. "In any case, we're here? So let's go meet the Wizard, gang?" The K-9 detective stated from noticing where they are parked, so..might as well prepare to get this over with.

"I'll stay and watch the ride? Along with Nyx and Phobos." Ben Mare spoke that while the others plan to meet the wizard, some of them will wait out here.

"Ahhh, I wanted to at least see this wizard guy once?" Phobos pouts in feeling that he would have liked to meet the Wizard of Oz?

"It's okay, this is something mommy and the others have to finish their business with." Nyx patted her friend on the shoulder to reassure him of this moment was of busy.

"Just be careful okay, I've recall the rumors, don't know if things will go smoothly?" Ben Mare rested a hoof on Twilight, being concerning for her well being since rumors have spoken between the Wizard being hard to deal with?

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, we got Cathy this far." Twilight spoke with a smile to let her special pony know that all will be fine. "Just this matter is left, and then we'll head on home to Ponyville, all of us." She spoke that after this settlement with the wizard is over, the ponies will return to their home, and even Phobos will come with them too.

After a few moments of getting their minds at ease now, from both the wild ride to the discussion of what to do from here, Cathy held the broomstick of the former deceased witch, Hecate, and gotten herself ready. Then she lead her group behind her, they entered the double doors, to see the Wizard, and this time, without feeling afraid from their first experience.

Finally, the scene changes after such a way to get back to Emerald City, that we find the group in the same chamber area where the Great & Powerful Wizard of Oz, or at least his floating head, is seen over the thrown room.

"Frussuvhmmm…" From the shooting flames from the left to right and the one in the middle, the head soon spoke. "Can I believe my eyes?" Oz spoke from his dramatic appearance while a lot of smoke was covering more of his floating head."WHY…Have you Come Back?" Oz shouted off in slight annoyance that made the room feel like others would tremble?

And tremble is right, Sammy and Danny trembled by the Wizard's tone, even Fluttershy felt nervous? The other ponies tried to keep a determine face, even the Freelance Police tried showing no fear this time, unlike the last time the duo tried to solve a problem? And as for Toto, he just stared off at this situation with a puzzled mind? But all that aside, Chris gave Cathy the broomstick that belong to Hecate.

"Go on Cathy, give it a go?" Chris waved out his hands for the girl to get going and start the conversation.

"Please sir? Huuagh…." Cathy spoke in being very humble, as she walked up forward a bit towards the wizard. "We've done what you've told us?" The girl stated out with much courage, as her friends stayed back without making a move? "We brought you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West!" Cathy held up the broomstick of Hecate's in showing the great Oz that it was the real deal before setting it on the ground.

"Otherwise known as Hecate, the Demigoddess of Witchcraft!" Sam responded off in mentioning the witch's name and title rank by all citizens.

"And the Queen of Darkness! Before her timely end?" Max added off to say about the whole thing of what else was mentioned, including Hecate's end.

"Yes!" Cathy responded to what the Freelance Police said out before continuing. "We melted her." Cathy stated out the cause of Hecate's downfall which her traveling friends all nodded to.

"With a water in a bucket we got for them!" Pinkie Pie smiled in stating out happily in what they did to help out.

"Pinkie Pie?" Applejack hushed her voice that her friend was speaking out of turn here?

"Yes, from a rain cloud!?" Fluttershy nodded in expressing with relief on how they got the water in the first place.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity silently whispered to her friend for doing the same as Pinkie Pie which worried her?

"And Cathy here, sealed the deal with her!" Rainbow Dash happily boosted the statement by pointing that it was all done by Cathy's hands in the very end.

"Rainbow?" Twilight Sparkle muttered under her voice with a stern tone that a lot of her friends were speaking very rudely, and to the wizard of all people?

"Ugghmmm…?" The Wizard's voice spoke from some strange interest reactions to what he's hearing? "Qrrusvhfruvhmm…." More flames burst up around the head of the wizard while he spoke. "You liquidated her, how so?" The head spoke from behind the smoke screens in finding this news very curious? "Very resultful?" The wizard stated which made a lot of Cathy's group smile that the mighty Oz was giving them credit for a job well done.

"Well it was nothing when we put our minds to it?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating that such a case was nothing when the group puts their minds together to find a solution.

"Nothing my eye! Trying to find and bring water to help, that…was the problem? Especially the lightning from that rain cloud?" Max remarked off in stating that this was a case that had more trouble then they thought, it sounded easy, but wasn't actually?

"Sssshhh…." The Mane Six hushed the rabbit, so that he wouldn't blow this chance with the wizard, after coming into good terms now.

"Yes sir?" Cathy nodded with a smile from returning the compliment the wizard gave to her and her friends before moving along. "So we like you to keep your promise to us?" Cathy stated out in getting to the next part of where the gang that came to visit the wizard before was to help them, which the others smiled to nod in agreement. "If you please, sir?" The alien girl nodded in wishing for the mighty Wizard of Oz to keep his part of the agreement after they upheld theirs.

Then a bright flashing red light of flames appeared before the group before the wizard spoke. "Not so fast? NOT SO FAST!?" The Wizard exclaimed out and yelled a bit louder on that last part in holding the gang's rush to speed up their request agreement?

"Aughhh?/Ohohohooh?" Cathy and the others yelped a bit in surprise in seeing the wizard's reaction act?

"I'll have to give the matter a little more thought?" The Wizard of Oz stated before the flames ceased to the point where smoke was covering under his head. "Qrrushvhmmm…" There was thunder noise happening, as the head was soon covered by the smoke screen, except they could still hear his voice? "Go away and come back…Tomorrow!" Then a large dark smog cloud was raising up from where the head was for the dramatic moment, as the Wizard declared that he'll think this over a bit and have an answer for the group…the next day?

"Tomorrow?" Cathy whined out in not believing that she just heard the wizard say this now, of all times?

"WHHHaaat!" The Mane Six exclaimed in shock that the wizard is wanting them to come back later?

"Oh, YOU GOTTA BE PULLING MY FEET?" Max complained off loudly in not believing what is going on here, is this for real, or just some bad joke that's not funny?

"Unfortunately Max, no one is, and it's still not funny hearing this neither?" Sam sternly shook his head in finding this whole thing rather upsetting for him too.

"Ohhh, but I wanna go home NOW!" Cathy stated off with her eyebrows turning from fear to an annoyed face that after all this time, the wizard can't help them out this moment?

Soon, Sammy approached Cathy with a serious face, as even Danny and Chris felt their fears dropping now? "You-you have plenty of time already!" Sammy pointed her index right finger at the wizard in stating how the wizard had loads of time, as they were away, after all.

"Yeah!" Danny made a smug face in telling it to the 'so-called' Mighty Wizard of Oz, he and even Chris weren't afraid anymore when their friend has suffered so much already.

"We went to a lot of trouble to meet you!" Rainbow Dash frowned to point up at the floating head of all their trouble getting to meet this guy.

"And that was no easy-wizzy time doing so!" Pinkie Pie shook her head with a stern face in not being her happy self here.

"Right, them trip cost us a lot of adventures dat almost killed us?" Applejack sternly stated that from everything Cathy gone through, she at least deserves to go home.

"And nearly ruined ourselves?" Rarity snapped off with an annoyed face from combing her mane, after all, their adventures did leave them a bit messy.

"You can't just say you'll do things later now?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed off with an argument debate about the wizard changing the time to discuss things later?

"We need answers, now!" Fluttershy declared with a firm tone in not stepping down, even to the mighty Oz, she will not yield with fear for a friend in need.

"Qrrusvhhmm…." More thunder boom noises were happening in the front spot of the room.

"Do Not OPPOSE…The WRATH, of the Great…And Powerful…Oz!" The Wizard loudly snaps out in a ferocious sounding voice with more flames and smoke surrounding his floating head figure. "Frusuvhhmmm…" A lot more steam was being blown out before the group that left them staring in surprise.

But at this moment, Toto wondered a bit away from the group over towards…some curtain rails? And while the others were distracted by the wizard, the Freelance Police noticed the little alien dog's act?

"Hey Max, looks like Toto found something?" Sam pointed to his partner in seeing that Toto was up to something?

"Maybe it's some dark secret about the wizard?" Max stated about a random idea of thought of what's happening at this moment? "How's about we use this chance to black mail the wizard of Oz to give us our wishes?" The rabbit stated with a wicked smirk across his face, maybe by doing this, the wizard will have to give in to their demands.

"Well from this refusal, we might as well act up right!?" Sam sternly and stated with an annoyed tone that if the wizard won't help them, then they'll just have to find some other method to get his help?

"I Said Come Back…Tomorrow!" Oz's voice snapped off, just as Toto came across the curtains and when the Freelance Police noticed it, the little dog went underneath?

"If you were really great and powerful? You keep you're promises?" Cathy snapped off to the wizard, as neither of her friends step back from fear from seeing this man try to push them away now, after all this time trying to get to him.

"Do you presume to criticize?" The Wizard declared out which made Cathy back away a bit towards her group in hearing the man snap his voice off. "The Great…And Powerful Oz?" At that statement, Toto was pulling the curtain away from it's spot to reveal…something behind it? "Qrrusvhhmm…." More lightning noises are heard from where the floating head of Oz was, but… "You ungrateful creatures?" However, when the Wizard of Oz spoke, what Toto revealed was a man in strange clothing and around his face appear to be a black mask tied over his eye sight? "Thank yourselves lucky?" Over the commotion, only Chris, with the stumped Freelance Police, noticed the man behind the curtain which the scarecrow kid tapped Cathy's shoulder to look at the different scene? "Cause I'm giving you audience tomorrow?" Then Cathy got Danny and Sammy, even the Mane Six to look away from the Wizard in front of them to see some man working behind the curtain with electronics? "Instead of twenty years from now?" As the Wizard declared this, the man behind the counter was pulling a bunch of buttons, dials and pulley things, almost in sync with what's happening now?

"Qrrusvhhmm…." Even the loud thunder bolt sounding noise seem to originated from there?

"Ohhhh my?" The man yelped from when he turned around, he saw the others saw him, but strangely went back to work? "The…" He spoke his voice through something of a speaker, but it sounded silent?

"The Great Oz has spoken?" Then suddenly, as the man spoke in the mike, the Wizard of Oz's floating head spoke out loud while the man behind the curtain was turning a few things on the machine?

"Qrurusvhhmm…." There was more massive and chaotic noises happening, but it seem little to what the man behind the curtain was doing?

"Alright mister? We're busting in our your act?" Sam spoke off with the authority tone like any policemen would do.

"We wanna know why you're messing around back here?" Max asked off in annoyance in seeing something going down and wants to know what's going on?

Then the Freelance Police went into the curtain to try and see what was going on. "What?" A yelp noise happened which the gang thought came from the curtain, but it sounded like the Wizard's voice, how? "Hey now, gentlemen? Please stop that?" The wizard exclaimed for the cease of action before Toto pulled the curtain again to reveal the man holding Sam by one hand against the dog's chest and held Max on his ears to stop the senseless fighting rabbit.

"Huuagh?" The group from Cathy's team gasped to see things happening from the man and the floating head of Oz?

"This…seems awkward that everything the Wizard said, this guy said it?" Pinkie Pie broke the silence in mentioning something fishy was going on here?

"Woohh?" The man yelped before he quickly shut the curtain with the Freelance Police still with him?

"Pay no attention to that 'Man' behind the curtain?" Oz's voice stated to those to not go near the curtain, but while the others stayed, Cathy took the brave step to approach the spot? "Qrrusvhvhmmm…" More thunder booming noises are heard to make the others pay attention to Oz, but? "The…GREAT…OZ…Has…Spoken!" Then as the Wizard of Oz declared this out, Cathy pulled the curtains back while her other arm held onto Toto, just as she saw Sam and Max with the strange man making voice sounds of the wizard talking like he is?

"Hay gang, take a look at what we found?" Sam pointed from their state when he and Max step out of the curtain booth place.

"Some masked guy behind the curtain act?" Max pointed to the man wearing the black mask who yelped in seeing he's been exposed.

"Who…who are you?" Cathy asked puzzled and confused, who was this man?

"Oh, Well, Well I…I'm…" The man tried to figure out what to do in his stated moment of having those meet him, face to face? "I am the Great And Powerful…" As the man was speaking through the speaker, he didn't see Max pulling some plug underneath the system booth until…. "TRrusuvhmmm…." The whole system was shutting down, as Sam and Max smiled at seeing they shut this strange system down? "Wizard….of Oz?" The strange man turned around to shrug off his shoulders in admitting, that he is the known 'Great Wizard of Oz' that all have spoken about.

"Looks like somebody's busted?" Max made a teasy remark in seeing somebody got busted for doing something; namely trying to fool them.

"And impersonating a false powerful being is a terrible crime?" Sam shook his head from seeing that this man in a mask is in a lot of trouble now?

"You are?" Cathy asked out in shock to see that the Great Wizard of Oz…is this man in hiding? "I don't believe you?" Cathy exclaimed out in disbelief, just as Chris, Sammy, Danny, even the Mane Six came beside the man in finding this all a shock upon the truth?

"Well I'm dreadfully sorry, but it's true?" The man wearing the black mask spoke in apologizing himself that the secret is out now. "There is no other wizard except myself? Unfortunately…?" He exclaimed that he is the only person here that would be seen as a wizard?

"You humbug?" Chris pointed his right index finger at the sham of a wizard, as everyone was starting to show some upset faces?

"Yeeeah!" Danny replied off in agreement to see this wizard was a phony.

"Yes, yes, I'm afraid so? You are all very right." The man wearing the black mask nodded in sorrow in agreeing to those claims. "I am a humbug?" He patted his chest in agreeing that the others calling him a humbug was very much, true.

"Then your magic?" Twilight Sparkle was about to ask from looking at the gizmos from the curtain booth that the man wearing the mask was using during his wizard act, it couldn't be that…?

"Technology through science and ingenuity, can make marvelous effects that some, take as a form of magic?" The man with the black mask explained in his scientific form of the principles of the matter.

"Then…it was all fake?" Rarity expressed with a gasp of being shocked to hear this, this whole time, the magic performed was fake?

"None of those things were real?" Fluttershy responded in finding all of this to be very surprising for her indeed, the displayed seem so…real?

"The floating head figure, is just that, a hologram of an image that can appear and disappear easily." The man in the mask explained in that the floating head in the middle of the room was nothing but a fake and not the real thing.

"But we saw them Freelance Police run scared?" Pinkie Pie stated in remembering what happened to Sam and Max, and they said they were attacked?

"A matter of flames, smoke, loud thunder noises, wind turbines and other special effects that even those of tough minds, would lose to face such forces without a clear head." The man with the black mask explained that even those of thick skulls, would lose their cool from the performance he pulled off that seem 'too' real, that one would be stupid to cross paths against it?

"And knowing them Freelance fellas, they didn't think clearly at first?" Applejack shook her head to sign that even Sam and Max couldn't have known since they jump the gun too quick to think slowly?

"Oh sure, blame us for not seeing magic tricks because of our small IQs?" Max remarked off in finding all of this very insulting towards the duo, like they didn't think back carefully while dodging danger?

"Speak for yourself, brainless?" Sam remarked off sternly that unlike him, Max's brain is lower in intelligent, and that's saying something alright.

"Ohh….I can't find the words to express myself….except this, to you?" Cathy let off her gasped reaction towards this phony wizard before letting it all out of her. "You are a very bad man? Even while wearing that black mask?" The alien girl stated off with a frown in seeing this man with the black mask who called himself a wizard, played such tricks?

"Ohh now…? Not at all, my dear? In fact, I'm a good man. Especially even with wearing my mask?" The man with the mask shook his head 'no' in calmly exclaiming that he himself, is not of such a thing as a bad man. "But in another case, just….a bad wizard?" He exclaimed from looking around from stating that he was not precisely a good wizard, as many that have seen magic in Oz, he can't do much of that.

"What about the Heart you promised Sammy?" Chris snapped off to point at Sammy in reminding this guy the promise to give the girl made of tin a heart to feel emotions?

"Well now…." The man with the black mask over his face was about to respond, but got cut off again?

"And the Courage you promised Danny?" Chris pointed to Danny on his left in knowing the lion kid wanted courage, so he can be brave?

"And Chris' Brain!" Sammy and Danny pointed and said in union in thinking about Chris wanting a brain so he could think.

"And the rest of us too!" Rainbow Dash flew up on her wings to snap about the ponies had things and dreams they wanted to come true, only to be disappointed in the end.

"Yeah!" The other ponies snapped with frowny faces, even Twilight, who at first, isn't want something, was starting to look forward to it.

"And…" Max was about to say something, which we can only guess what it is, until his partner cut him off.

"Max, we got our ride back, so there's no need to ask?" Sam reminded Max that the rabbit's wish to get the Desoto back was already granted, what more can he want?

"I was gonna ask the wish request you wanted, Sam?" Max stated about Sam wanting them to return back to their office after firstly getting Cathy back home.

"Well, that's surprisingly thoughtful of you, little buddy?" Sam shook his head off in feeling very surprise, his partner was actually being considerate?

"Please now, one at a time now, yes, yes, I see the request, and I have the answer." The man with the black mask over his eyes assured the group that he'll give them answers to all their questions & their request.

"Then you can help with my need for a Heart?" Sammy asked with some hope in what she heard of this man said could be true?

"And mine for Courage?" Danny pointed to himself if this guy has what can help after all, being brave instead of a coward?

"And even me for a Brain?" Chris asked in pondering if these were wise words from this masked man that's the phony Wizard of Oz?

"Yes, why as a matter of fact. Anyone can have a brain?" The man wearing the black mask over his eyes exclaimed to come over to talk to Chris about his need for a brain. "You see, that's a very mediocre commodity?" The man stated in what the referred mentioned about having a brain is just natural. Though some of the members, like Max, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack stared puzzled in what 'fancy talk' this man wearing a mask was going on about? "Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the Earth." He wiggled his right hand out in detailing his explanation precisely. "Or slinks through slimy seas has a brain." The man described out which while some were still finding the words hard to follow, they were no less, knowledgable? "Back where I come from, or rather been too, they have universities. Seats of great learning, as some have called them." He stated in talking about a place where many others go to get smarts. "Where men go to become great thinkers." The way he mentions all of this, are things which Twilight, can figure they mean to help others become smarter then they are now. "And when they come out, they think deep thoughts." The man moved his hands from one side to the other, stating how the set up works. "And with no more brains than you have." He pointed to Chris' forehead, stating that those that go to places, are not having such smarts anymore then the scarecrow kid wishing to become very smart. "But you know, they have one thing you haven't got: a diploma." The man pointed to Chris in stating that the only thing Chris is missing to be smart, is a diploma.

"Wooh! Is that all?" Pinkie Pie asked surprised to hear that the only thing to make Chris be really smart, is with a diploma?

"Pinkie Pie, please, that's just something to say you've passed and become smarter?" Twilight Sparkle stated to her friend with a smile in explaining that nothing like that could be that simple.

"Indeed, Miss Sparkle is correct!" The man with the mask that is the wizard exclaimed about Twilight being right in a way. "Therefore, by virtue of the authority in me, by the Universitatus Committeatum E Pluribus Unum." The man stated from reaching into the booth room he was in, pulled out a diploma type paper wrapped up in red ribbons in it's roll before undoing them for the group to see.

"Hugh?" Applejack responded a bit confused, as she wasn't following this thing a bit; too many fancy words that simple folk minds can't follow up to date?

"Um, excuse me sir…but…what does that mean? If you don't mind explaining it to us?" Fluttershy asked in her shy manner to have the man with the mask, try cutting the words he said in a closer meaning for all 'not so smart' people could follow?

"In short, a little less of the Egg-head talk, please?" Rainbow Dash stated off a bit more thorough in the matter, but enough to get the point across.

"It's a place where I went to on my travels, lovely place to visit? But, moving on!" The man with the mask stated off from topic in briefing that answer before continuing on. "I hereby confer you the honorary degree of Th. D…" The man happily exclaimed from opening the diploma up and handing it over to Chris, who stared at it in amazement, as the others seem to smile in what the man with the mask had for the scarecrow kid.

"Wow? Th. D?" Chris responded with a smile while many of the others wondered about this in curiosity? "What does it mean?" The scarecrow kid asked in not being sure what to expect from this little gift?

"Well for now, for you my friend? That's…Doctor of Thinkology." The man with the black mask shrug off in exclaiming the best known way to tell about what this subject means in particular?

"But does that mean that Chris is smarter now?" Rarity asked in wondering if this will help Chris out or not; can a diploma really do the trick of making one smart?

Then out of nowhere, Chris did something from pointing his right index finger to his forehead?

"The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side." Chris stated out all this scientific facts of numbers and equation solution problems that sounded…very smart.

This left most of the gang almost speechless, yet they looked to Twilight, who was smart to hear Chris and what she have to say about that…?

"That's…correct? Unbelievable?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in still getting over the shocking display, Chris said something really smart, and made much sense, which means he has a smart brain now?

Chris then snapped out of his smart phase in realizing what he just did out of the blue? "Oh joy!" The scarecrow kid exclaimed with a smiling surprise in what this meant? "Rapture!" He exclaimed another statement of what he's feeling at this very moment of his life. "I got a brain!" He smiled in telling his friends that he's now got a brain to help him think of things better. "How can I ever thank you enough?" Chris looked to the wizard man in wondering how he can thank him for giving him this great gift, which the others still found a true miracle that it happened?

"You can't. Knowledge is a gift for all creatures to learn about." The man with the black mask waved out his hands to Chris that this person doesn't have to thank him at all. "It's a gift to you, so take care of it always." The man patted Chris' shoulders in stating that the scarecrow kid just needs to be happy and use his smarts wisely.

"Wow! Takes one of those things to make you smart, maybe I should get a diploma?" Max exclaimed in surprise to see what just took place makes the rabbit think of making himself get smart?

"You have to go to a university, Max?" Sam pointed out something his partner failed to take into account in how to actually get a diploma, is by such a mean?

"So?" Max shrug off his shoulders in not seeing the problem until…

"In other words, back to school?" Sam sternly pointed out what the rabbit will have to do to get a diploma; go back to learn in school.

"I'll pass?" Max simply stated dryly, as that's not something he'll do, go back to school and try to learn stuff, of all things?

"Now then, as for you, my fine friend?" The wizard man wearing the black mask pointed to Danny in about to help him out in the trouble he's in about his request? "You are a victim of disorganized thinking." He held Danny by his right arm, as he lead him somewhere and the others soon followed with curiosity? "You are under the unfortunate delusion that just because you run away from danger? You have no courage?" The man exclaimed out all the things Danny was doing was things that made him believe he had no courage at all. "You're confusing courage with wisdom." The man with the mask exclaimed out in pointing out that what Danny was doing, was nothing short of common sense.

"Wait a sec.? You saying it's okay to be scared?" Applejack asked off in trying to follow precisely what the wizard man is going on about?

"That's a strange thing to have reason for?" Pinkie Pie rubbed her head completely puzzled to what's going on here, being afraid is a good thing?

"I'll say, what good is that?" Rainbow Dash responded confused in how having wisdom is different from wanting courage, it's puzzling?

"Well, would you want to do everything dangerous all the time?" Fluttershy spoke towards her friends in thinking that maybe, the answer is to not seek out danger at will?

"Hmm, that idea does scare one when they think about it?" Rarity pondered for a moment in thinking that if one wished to never be afraid, would they do things without even bothering to think of the scary thoughts?

"Wait a second! Do you mean that if something is dangerous, then you shouldn't do something foolish if you know how dangerous it can be?" Twilight Sparkle asked the wizard man with the black mask, if what he meant was something she was putting to use in her own words?

"Correct!" The man with the black mask responded to Twilight pointing out that reason before focusing back again on Danny. "You see, from where I've come from and beyond?" The man with the black mask stated once he and everyone stood near the thrown room's wall side? "We have men that were called; Heroes!" He exclaimed out in telling the gang something about men that are known as Heroes in their eyes. "Once a year? They take their fortitude, out of more forms and parade it." The man explained out some detail facts while opening a closet hidden by the thrown, to bring out a black bag. "Down the Main Street of any city?" The others were puzzled in what they see, and from hearing about the known Heroes that parade themselves down city street areas? "And they have no more courage then you do, Danny?" The wizard man looked to Danny that even those man don't have anymore courage then as the lion kid even wants? "But, however…?" As the man stated some possible fact, he was searching his black bag for something? "They do have one thing that you haven't got? A medal." The man with the black mask over his eyes declared out that what Danny is missing from others that are called 'Heroes', is known as a metal?

"Grivhmm-trivhmm…" Soon what came out of the bag, looked like a golden star medal badge that looked important in the wizard man's hands before setting the bag down.

"Ooowwwhhh?" Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity responded in 'awe' at seeing the fancy style medal?

"Therefore…" The wizard man spoke from observing the medal before speaking towards Danny. "For Meritorious Conduct." He presented the medal up high, as Danny stood up proudly in hearing these things the man was stating about him. "Extraordinary Valor!" He went off to say things that were sounding very important that are things many need to hear. "Conspicuous Bravery Against Wicked Witches!" Danny couldn't help but smile ever prouder at hearing all the things he's done in his time. "I Aware you…The Triple-Cross!" The wizard man pin on Danny's fur, the medal that was known as the Triple-Cross, and it's an important medal to be sure."You are now a member, of the Legion of Courage." The wizard man wearing the black mask stood up to proudly hereby degree the right that Danny now has for the success of all that he's done, as he shook the lion kid's paw which Danny accepted without any resistance.

"Well way to go there, partner?" Applejack patted Danny on the back of his knee in congratulating the lion kid, that's a fine honor right there.

"Oh yeah, you the big brave lion for others to watch out for!" Rainbow Dash flew up to Danny's back side of his head in pointing her hooves out on the lion kid's display in their adventures.

"You must be very proud of yourself now, Danny? We all are!" Twilight Sparkle nodded below in giving a smile of thanks to Danny, though he was scared, he did show times of courage.

"Ah-hah-hah?" Danny was smiling and blushing a bit red around the cheeks? "Shucks, you guys? I'm speechless. Ha-ha-ha?" Danny responded with a gullible tone in feeling so overwhelm that even he himself, feels like all this attention and his successful work in getting this honorable metal was very nice and flattering none the least.

"Hehehehe, if you were, you wouldn't have said anything?" Pinkie Pie giggled a bit to make a funny comment about such an idea.

"And the style is simply fabulous on you, darling." Rarity quoted from noticing the metal Danny has that makes him look well in appearance.

"It's very pretty." Fluttershy nodded with a little smile in how she also like the metal on Danny's chest, it was very nice indeed.

"Man Sam, how come we've never gotten those?" Max pouted a bit disappointed in why the copper duo never received high honorable metals, etc., like that?

"Cause you're President and you confiscated them for your own personal collection of medals?" Sam shook his stern face in reminding Max of the deeds he's done already.

"Oh right, that?" Max suddenly snap to that attention in recalling he did those things, though a bit selfish in such an act, oh well?

"Now as for you, my galvanized friend?" The wizard man then pointed to Sammy the Tinwoman in being the next person to be discussed about her needs, just as the tin girl stood up before the person. "You want a heart, correct?" The wizard man asked in speculating the thought of what Sammy wants is a heart to allow her to feel emotions? "You don't know how lucky you are not to have one." The man with the black mask stated with a little wave off his right hand in stating the fact of Sammy not having a heart within her after all. "Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable." The wizard man stated that even if Sammy was given a real heart, it can be known how hearts break from strange tension?

"Eeeh, that's true?" Max shrug off in agreeing how having a heart will only do one so good until it breaks from something of one's own emotions?

"Shut it, Max?" Sam hushed his partner to not be saying something that could very much cause a little harm to the situation?

"But I….I still want one?" Sammy spoke somewhat hesitated, but though she knew the risk of a heart breaking from her feelings, she wanted one all the same. Even her friends around her can tell that this girl made of tin would like nothing more, then to feel expressions of emotions?

"Well now, you see? Around where I've come from?" The wizard man with the black mask covering his eyes stated towards Sammy in stating about a place he's been to from his knowledge. "There are many men, who do nothing all day but good deeds?" This got some of the groups attention, as the man with the black mask over his eyes continued on of what he means. "They are call, Phila, oh what was it, Phila…?" But when he raised his right hand to declare the statement, he was having trouble remembering them? "Oh yes, well for the simple matter of discussing them, we'll refer to them, as Good-Deed Doers!" He waved off his right hand in just stating that the ones that do good deeds, as those type of people. "And their hearts are no bigger then yours?" He pointed to Sammy in stating a difference from the tin girl and these men that do good deeds that somehow show how their hearts work or something? "But…" On that particular mentioned part, the man had more to say of his message. "They do have one thing, that you haven't got?" The wizard man stated that for what the men that do good deeds, as they have something that Sammy doesn't and may need. "A Testimonial." The man held up his hand in stating clear as day, what Sammy will need.

"Ah what?" Rainbow Dash asked with a blank face, as that word made no sense to her?

"It means a formal statement to testifying to someone's character and qualifications, Rainbow?" Twilight Sparkle explained with a smile in telling her friend what the word means. "It also stands for a public tribute to someone and to their achievements." She proudly describe the meaning of that word out for all her friends to now know of it.

"Well dat seems mighty big word to put all dat into it?" Applejack rubbed her forehead in thinking what they've been told about 'testimonial' was still something they're not familiar with?

"Therefore?" The wizard man reached into his black bag to look for something else which made the others wanna see what comes next? "In consideration for your kindness." Then the man pulled out what appears to be a heart shaped clock with the hands on the front and on a dice feature necklace line? "I take pleasure at this time?…In presenting you, with a small token, of many's esteem and affection." The wizard man held up the clock shaped heart and soon Sammy opened her right hand's palm to accept the gift.

"Oh, what a lovely gift for Sammy?" Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves together for joy of what this means to Sammy to get a heart.

"My, my, the style is very finely crafted?" Rarity spoke in a delightful manner in seeing such a fine material such as this clock.

"That looks like a wonderful gift for Sammy, and for what she's always wanted out of the things missed?" Fluttershy spoke with a nice smile that now, Sammy can tell that the tin girl's heart is working, because of the ticking noise it would make.

"Yeah, a heart-shaped item like that is very much okay for a girl made of tin to have around?" Twilight Sparkle nods in feeling that, thought strange as it may seem, it was a perfect gift for Sammy's needs.

"And remember this well." The man with the black mask spoke with a kind tone in wanting Sammy to look at him to remember something. "My sentimental friend?" The man patted Sammy on her left shoulder in stating this to the tin girl with the most sincere opinion. "That a heart is not judged by how much you love?" He stated off that first part that even with the heart, it's not about Sammy wanting to love. "But by how much you, are loved by others." The wizard man stated that it's from others that show their love to the girl made of tin, that she can truly, feel emotions inside her.

"Gaaah?" Sammy gasped out with a smile, as her friends stood by in seeing how much awe-struck the tin girl was feeling now? "Ugh, I can't know how to express myself?" Sammy exclaimed from hearing such noble and generous words, made her feel like her emotions were coming to fruition? "Tick-tick-tick…." Suddenly, ticking was heard, so Sammy put the heart shaped clock to her ear, and listened? "Oh my?" Sammy exclaimed in a happy surprise, which the others were smiling in seeing how happy the girl made of tin was getting. "It ticks?" Sammy exclaimed with a smile in holding her heart-shaped clock to her ear to listen with joy, a working heart of her own.

"A BOMB!? Quick, lets throw it out the window? Nothing but strangers are out there?" Max exclaimed to jump to the quick in randomly guessing that the gift was dangerous?

"It's just a normal clock-shape heart, genius?" Sam sternly told his dense partner that the gift was just a simple clock, not a bomb, how that came to be brought up, is a mystery.

"Oohhh?" Cathy smiled to look at Sammy's new heart that made her friend feel so happy.

"Listen you guys?" Sammy held her clock-shaped heart to Cathy to listen to it's ticking noise of sounding like it was working.

"Yes, I hear it?" Cathy expressed herself with a smile that she indeed heard the heart shaped clock of Sammy's was working for the girl.

"Look, it ticks!" Sammy held her clock-shaped heart to Chris to listen to it too, how much the thing she wants is now working.

"Yes it does, I hear it?" Chris nodded with a pleased expression that Sammy's heart was working fine, now the girl made of tin can say that she's now complete…with a heart included.

"Re-read what my medal says?" Danny came up to show his medal out to Cathy and Toto in arms in wanting the attention on some words on the lion kid's medal. "Courage!" From his tapping right fingers, the medal read 'COURAGE' on it, which meant a great deal for Danny. "Ain't it the truth? Ain't this the truth?" Danny looked from left to right in feeling overly joyed at seeing that with this, he's now a brave lion after all.

"Oooh!" Cathy signed in much relief and happiness from seeing all the great things happening around here. "Oh those are all wonderful for you guys?" Cathy exclaimed to be so proud that those that she, Toto and the Freelance Police came across before the ponies, got their requested wishes to come true. Chris the Scarecrow has a Brain, Sammy the Tinwoman has a Heart, even Danny the Cowardly Lion has Courage, so the latter's not afraid as much as before.

"Couldn't be better, that our pals here got their deepest wishes to come true?" Sam nods his head in seeing that everyone that wanted something from the wizard, he managed to give it to them.

"It's like a fairy tale?" Max exclaimed off happily in saying what the situation was feeling like. "Somebody pitch me, so I can wake up already?" He dryly stated in wanting someone to wake him up from a state he believes to be a dream, oh boy?

"Hey!" Chris shouted in getting some attention from this happy moment from the group now? "What about Cathy?" He pointed to the wizard man in demanding to know what the masked man can do for their friend here?

"Oh my! That's the most important part of them all?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with her hooves on her cheeks to gasp in surprise that they forgot that?

"To think we forget over everything else?" Rarity gasped her mouth that they would forget about Cathy's needs for a minute was shocking on their part?

"Well we couldn't help but feel happy for the others?" Fluttershy spoke a bit shyly and low to the ground in saying it was a simple mistake to make?

"Yeah, but as true friends, we should have stuck by it!?" Applejack declared off with a firm tone that even if they were distracted, they have to think about others first.

"I hate to admit, but we'll wait for our turn, after Cathy goes." Rainbow Dash signed in feeling that if anything, the ponies can wait their turn until Cathy has had her chance to receive a gift from the wizard.

"Yes, what about, Cathy?" Sammy nods in agreement with what Chris said about this man with the black mask in helping Cathy next.

"Yeah?" Danny responded out with a agreeable tone in following along here. "Do Cathy next, she's waited long enough after we got ours?" Danny nods to pat the wizard man's right shoulder to let Cathy be next.

"Cathy wants more then anything, to return back to a place called Kansas County, off close site to a place called Singletown?" Twilight Sparkle reported out that from hearing Cathy's wish, wanted to just go home to where she belong?

Cathy, who held Toto, saw how much her friends were thinking about her, it was all very touching.

"Well now, let's see?" The wizard man was speechless in hearing about Cathy being next to go on her request? "Um…?" He rubbed his right hand to his chin, trying to think about that for a moment in what Cathy wants from him?

"Oh, I don't think there is anything in that bag for me?" Cathy said a bit gloomy from shaking her head at this moment. She knows she wants to go home, but doubts that whatever is in the wizard man's bag, can help her out?

"Not unless he's got a tornado stash away in that bag to make us fly back home?" Max shrug off to sarcastically state an impossible odd of another 'tornado twister' suddenly taking them back the way they came in before?

"I doubt even saying things rhetorically can help us out now, Max?" Sam remarked off towards his partner that now was not the time to make silly statements.

"Calm down, never give up without running out of options, I just haven't come up with my solution yet, is all?" The wizard man held up his arms to calm down everyone's tense attitudes to relax, as he is thinking about an answer at this very moment.

"You know, something's been bugging me since we've exploited you as a false wizard?" Sam rubbed his chin from being in some deep thought about this false wizard man wearing the black mask over his face?

"Like why is it you're wearing a mask to cover only your eyes?" Max pointed to the black mask worn by this wizard man to hid his identity, was he afraid to reveal what he really looks like or what?

"Oh this, well I suppose it is rather silly, now isn't it?" The wizard man held the mask that covered his eyes, he chuckled in seeing that having such a thing on was kinda silly in a way of speaking?

"Yep? So tell us mister, who are you and what's with the mask?" Sam nods before pointing with a serious face in wanting the truth in who this man really is other then being known as the Wizard of Oz?

"Are you an escaped criminal? My intension of letting you go without injury for the lies you told, are still questioned?" Max asked off before dryly stating the part of deciding what he do is all up to how this person responds to the question?

"Very well, if you must see it?" The wizard man nodded in agreeing to the Freelance Police, as he was slowly taking the mask off. "My true identity?" The wizard man stated from where we slowly begin to see him remove his mask?

"Huuagh!" Cathy gasped in seeing who the true identity of the Wizard of Oz really was?

The identity of the Wizard of Oz himself was….none other then the Eleventh Doctor?

"Great Mighty-Olds-Man Show, Playing Reruns After RuRuns Of Hunters Being Hunted In Cape-Suzette? Stuff With Bacon Grease While Doing A Mexican Dance, And Holding Onto the Mayo?" Sam exclaimed off another of his long surprise reaction speeches in seeing what they have here is a big deal? "You're the Doctor!" The K-9 detective pointed to the man who was known as the Wizard of Oz, was the very same man they meant when Cathy tried to run away and before they got swept away in a tornado?

"The Eleventh Doctor, if memory serves right?" Max responded to state this to his partner in remembering how this guy last time stated this fact to them?

"Yes, that's my name, and have we meant?" The revealed wizard known as the Eleventh Doctor responded while asking a puzzling question?

"Course we did, back in Kansas County?" Sam responded in stating how they meant this guy a while back before coming to the Land of Oz?

"You told Cathy of her sick aunt and worried grandpa, remember?" Max stated to remind this doctor guy of what he told Cathy that made her decide to return home?

"Oh, you must mean my time's future self, yes, I suppose that make sense?" The Eleventh Doctor concluded the idea in specific evidence in what's going on here.

"But you were…I mean we just….haven't we be…?" Max tried to put the right words together, but he was rubbing his head in getting nowhere fast?

"Better stop now Max, this stuff about time travel always gets our minds ready to explode?" Sam stated for Max to cease thinking the subject, time travel can really give anybody a headache these days.

The pony group looked to Twilight for an answer to what's going on here? "Sorry girls, even I'm not that good in understanding time travel spells and their effects?" Twilight stated to sadly tell her friends that this was one answer, she had no control over knowing about?

"So then…how did you…?" Cathy tried to ask about the Doctor being here, like she was, but….

"Well, don't bother to say it, for I already have it solved." The Eleventh Doctor cut Cathy off from saying another word, as he had all the answers ready and willing to go with. "For you force me into a cataclysm decision at this precise time?" The Doctor stated in feeling that he's come into a corner where he'll have to make a tough choice in the matter right now. "The only way to get Cathy back to Kansas County, located in Singletown?" He pointed to Cathy in knowing that to get the alien girl home to where she belongs, he'll have to do the one thing he knows. "Is for me to take her there myself." The man patted his chest in declaring that the good Doctor, will be the one to take Cathy back home.

"Huuagh?" Cathy gasped in shocking surprise in what she just heard now? "Oh will you? Could you?" Cathy asked off with her smiling face in feeling like her happiness was fully coming out of her now. "Huuagh?….Ooohhh?" Cathy was taking a breathing moment in feeling all of this just wonderful news to her, she can get home to her friends and family again.

"Excuse me, but do you think it's possible that we can come along?" Sam raised a hand to ask if the Freelance Police might tag along on the return trip?

"Yeah, we got sent here with Cathy and been stuck ever since?" Max exclaims to state that they're as good at being stuck here as the alien girl and her dog.

"Worry not, compatriots, you can all come." The Eleventh Doctor declared out with a smile on his face in stating there is nothing to fear, he'll take all along with him. "And that includes, the little alien dog too." He gently tap his left index finger onto Toto in not forgetting about him.

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked happily to hear this piece of news that cheered him up.

Then suddenly, Cathy's expression changed a bit in realizing something important? "Oh but wait? Are you a clever enough wizard, or doctor, or someone to manage it?" Cathy looked to the Eleventh Doctor in concern thought if this person could pull off such a stunt, like leaving the Land of Oz to get all the way back to Kansas County, Singletown?

This did puzzle the others minds a bit on such a thought, but the Eleventh Doctor didn't seem phased of such questions one bit from that calm expression?

"My dear Rapzodian? In a matter of speaking, you cut me to the quick before getting to that part." The Eleventh Doctor exclaimed in feeling somewhat surprised that Cathy would ask such a thing if he could or couldn't perform such a task. "I've basically become quite the Kansas County person from the locals from my last visit." He pointed in exclaiming that he, the Doctor, am very much familiar of such a place. "Lived a bit, face obstacles in the hearts of such western climates." The man explained out his adventure times of living off from such a place and it's environments.

"Heeh?" Cathy smiled in liking the sounds of that, that sounds like this person really does know his way from her home?

"Well now, this place sounds like a place I like to try myself?" Applejack smiled in finding some things about Cathy's home to be mighty fine living?

"Sounds exciting if the Wizard's been there?" Rainbow Dash smirked off in liking the very place that the Eleventh Doctor's been too and if it's exciting, she like to go there….someday?

"From my ride, the TARDIS, is the finest in it's class." The Eleventh Doctor stated off in mentioning his ride that is by far, the best of anything ever made. "From the Miracle Land Carnival Company, I believe to have come across in my visits?" He explained from being apart of some carnival with his vehicle being some attraction.

"My, how thrilling to learn this?" Rarity clap her front hooves together in finding this all very delight to hear.

"I'll say, learning about new places could be something I could put in for my report?" Twilight Sparkle nodded in liking all this she's hearing, they sound like things to be learned about and be pass down like knowledge?

"Until one day?" The man held up one index finger to state about something that happened to him. "During my leave through feets of the stratosphere skills?" He looked to the others in explaining that something happened while doing some event? "Never done or performed or attempted by civilized man?" This statement caught the attention of many of the others, as they listen in. "An unfortunate phenomena acquired during my time of leaving the scene?" The Doctor exclaimed that some strange situation took place when he was leaving, which spooked Chris out to yelp in surprise. "As such, the TARDAS fail to return to my last known spot at the fair?" The Doctor lowered his hand in stating that from the strange event, he could not control his vehicle to get him back to where he was?

"It…did?" Danny responded with a shock and surprised reaction face, never believing such a thing happened, but it did anyhow?

"Oh dear, that sounds….unbelievable?" Fluttershy gasped in quite being shocked to hear such a tale?

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! OH MY GOODNESS!?" Pinkie Pie was repeating out in a gibber-gabber jaw phase before breaking off from it. "I gotta know what happens next?" The pink pony stated off in just wanting to know, she has to know what happened afterwards?

"Weren't you scared? Even frighten?" Cathy asked shock if the Eleventh Doctor was somehow afraid of what was happening to him at that time?

"I'm sorry, are we on such a subject?" The Eleventh Doctor asked a playful joke if that was a subject meant for him, but smiled before going on. "You are speaking to a man who has face the signs of death in which some could say, I would laugh, it such a thing were even true to begin with?" The good Doctor exclaimed that he's face such matters like those that laugh in the face of danger. "Some would say I sneer at doom, and chuckled off at catastrophe." As he motion this, he was walking down from the thrown place with Cathy and the others following and listening careful to this tale. "Though I think they over did such details of my previous accounts of those adventures against the unknown, I was more likely only slightly petrified?" The man exclaimed out in mentioning that he did felt fear on a few moments of what happened to him recently. "But then however, the wind suddenly changed course of the directional flow?" At this mentioned, everyone listen in for what this could mean? "And then the TARDIS, with the right control handling, managed to float down into the heart of this noble city." He waved out his left arm in stating that from a wind course change, made his vehicle ride come to the Emerald City. "While unknown to myself, I was instantly claimed….as Oz? The First Wizard Deluxe? Quite surprising, don't you agree?" He stopped to state out that he ended up becoming the first thing that came to mind from when he arrived.

"Ohohohoh?" Cathy laughed a bit in finding that was funny, that the doctor came to the city in a ride that none have ever expected to travel by.

"Ahahaha…" Even some of the others laughed a bit in finding this funny

"Um…I don't get it?" Max rubbed his head in feeling slightly confused to what's going on here, as he missed what was going on here?

"He means he was the first person to drive a vehicle here before we did our own share, Max?" Sam reminded his partner that in Oz, they don't have motorize engine vehicles, so this be a first for the Doctor, as was the second to the Freelance Police.

"Ohhh, now I get it!" Max slowly responded in feeling like all was clear in his mind now, for the most part?

"So as such, with things being as they were? I accepted the job?" The Eleventh Doctor patted Cathy on her shoulders in stating that from the events that happened, he took the possession of the job, as a wizard. "Retaining my TARDIS, against the advent chance of a, in one's case of putting it, a quick get away." He stated out that if he ever had the need to leave the city, his ride was already prepared for such times. "Hmm-hhmm, if such a thing called for my time of leaving?" He chuckled out in thought from wondering when he would possibly leave this city?

"Hold it a minute? If ya had dat thing around, why didn't ya leave?" Applejack stopped everything to ask a very serious question?

"Hey that's right, you could have left anytime?" Rainbow Dash responded in suddenly thinking the same thing, this guy who was the Wizard of Oz could have left, but didn't do so, how come?

"True, I could have, but then I learned of the terrible things that were happening here in Oz?" The Eleventh Doctor nods while speculating the facts of the things he's learn from his stay here.

"Terrible things?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow in not following what this guy was talking about now?

"You all know that each side of Oz, has a witch of it's own, correct?" The Eleventh Doctor pointed out in reminding the group of Oz's known four lands and their witch ownership.

"Well yes, North has Aphrodite, South had Athena…" Rarity stated in thinking carefully about the good witches first, then signed at the next part in the discussion. "And a course, the West had Hecate, and lastly the East had Ta-She that made Ponyville miserable." To the white unicorn, remembering those horrible wicked witches were experiences none can ever try to forget they ever happened.

"Yes, and that both Princess Celestia & Luna were sealed away." The Eleventh Doctor exclaimed out the next statement, much to the Mane Six's surprise in hearing this out of the blue?

"You know the princesses?" Twilight Sparkle responded in surprise shock, the Wizard of Oz, the Doctor, knew the Royal Pony Sisters?

"I've managed to get in contact with them, but then I lost sight of them when they told me the story of what I wish to know?" The Eleventh Doctor stated out in explaining under his own terms of what he's gotten from the two pony princesses the Mane Six know all about.

"And…what story was that?" Fluttershy asked with some hesitation in cautiously wondering what happened afterwards?

"The events about the Land of Oz and it's systems?" The Eleventh Doctor concurred the facts of all the things happening in Oz at the moment. "Good and Bad witches ruled here?" The man stated in governmental control of the lands were from a witch each. "But when I came around and was called as a powerful wizard when I flew in the air, my name helped to bring natural order to this land?" The Doctor stated off that from when he entered the scene, he helped bring great attention on himself in both respect and fear in a strange combination.

"But wait, if you brought order, then if you suddenly took off?" Chris was slowly using his brain power to figure the course of what would happen if the Doctor left?

"Things would be chaotic again, I'm afraid?" The Doctor claimed off the matter of the results that would have taken a toll on his leave. "So, I had to pull off the ruse, from technology of the TARDIS with whatever was laying around, to build my new image, as the Great & Powerful Oz?" The Eleventh Doctor explained out that since he had to stay, he had to built his image to fool everyone, friends and enemies alike of his great power.

"So you've been trying your best, to be that scary appearance…just so that no one, even the bad witches would mess with you?" Danny asked from his new courage that this wizard guy did all of that, just to be scary and that no one would be the wiser in knowing the truth of who the Doctor really was?

"Yes, and while I've tried to figure out ways to deal with them, their vulnerability were never truly found…?" The Doctor shook his head in regret that from his long studies, he had not found an answer to defeating the evil witches. "Until an incident happen which Cathy & the Freelance Police know of it." The man exclaimed with a renewed smile spreading across his face when he brought up that subject.

"You mean….when our farm house came from the sky and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East, Ta-She?" Cathy explained out in realizing the Doctor was recalling the moment she, Toto, and Sam and Max landed in Ponyville and killed the Wicked Witch of the East by accident?

"Arruffhvm…?" Toto cringed a bit in remembering that event, it was enough of an excited from arriving in Oz for this little alien dog.

"Then you had faith that Cathy and the rest of us would find Hecate's weakness and put a stop to her?" Sammy spoke out in feeling things from her heart in what the Doctor was doing, was all from believing that if Cathy's little team did that to one witch, they can repeat the same course, kinda?

"Yes, and thanks to you all, Oz has no more evil witches to fear for?" The Doctor smiled in waving his arms out in thanking the group for ridding the land of it's wicked witches. "There by giving the chance, that now the Emerald City won't need the Wizard of Oz around to protect them when both threats are gone?" To the former wizard, with Ta-She & Hecate dead, this city can stay safe even without his stay.

"Well now, that is a very well thought out plan?" Sam rubbed his chin in finding the Doctor's planning all but clever and ingenious on these merits?

"It's so complicated and tricky that even my brains going on overload?" Max held his head in feeling that anymore of this, and his mind is gonna blow?

"So now, in that TARDIS vehicle, Cathy?" Eleventh Doctor spoke towards Cathy, as they all stopped a few feet away from the double doors leading out of the room. "You, and I, along with Toto…" He clasp the girl's hands in mentioning what shall happen next.

"And us and our ride can come too!?" Max asked off in requesting that not only the Freelance Police come, but their ride, the Desoto, comes along to?

"We promise to be well behave, well I can't say much for Max?" Sam promised out to the Doctor, though Max is a different case all together on behaving.

"Yes, you, the Freelance Police are included? And don't threat, the TARDIS has more space inside despite how it appears outside." The Doctor shook his hand up in promising that he would never forget the copper duo or their wheels. "But in any case, we shall tie a rope to your Desoto and have it follow along." The man stated the idea of tying something to keep the Desoto on the TARDIS when it makes it's leave.

"Ah right! We score the cash prize trip lot!" Max cheered in pumping his fist arms up in the air in hearing this grand news.

"Looks like we got our wheels coming home with us, Max?" Sam smiled in knowing this was good news for the Freelance Police indeed.

"Now getting to the subject?" The Eleventh Doctor returned the conversation that he was having with Cathy earlier. "We shall all return to Kansas County, in Singletown!" The good Doctor exclaimed with a smile in saying he'll return all those that came to the Land of Oz, shall leave with him by his own means of transport.

"Ohhh, I can't wait?" Cathy exclaimed with a smile on her face, this was wonderful news indeed; they'll be heading home soon.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" Rainbow Dash butted in to cut this touchy moment with something important to say they forgot something.

"Oh, let me guess? Is it…a party?" Pinkie Pie was waving up her hooves to think for a second, then make a wild guess?

"No Pinkie, I think Rainbow means of de things we want from de Wizard here?" Applejack shook her head before stating clearly what their dare-devil friend meant? That the wizard here of Oz, was forgetting to fulfill their wishing request too?

"Well, that depends if he can?" Rarity spoke with a raised eyebrow in wondering if this Time Traveling man can do such an act?

"Um, if he's not too busy, he could have time for us?" Fluttershy spoke shy in not going to push her luck at this moment in any hurry?

"I'm sorry about this, but I guess my friends are a little anxious right now?" Twilight Sparkle apologized to the good Doctor for her friends rudeness, but speaking of which, gave the smart pony a stare of doubt which made her give in. "Alright, I'm a little anxious myself? Huugh...?" She signed on that last one which cheered her friends up that Twilight was being honest like the rest.

"Oh that's right? In all the excitement, even I forgot? Sorry?" Cathy exclaimed in surprise that she too, lost herself from the good news of her chance to return home, that the ponies were being patiently awaiting for their turn. "Could you…give the ponies here something too, they helped so much by coming along with us?" The alien girl turned to the good Doctor, hoping he have something to give to the ponies too?

"Yes, of course! Even the ponies here?" The Eleventh Doctor smile to nod a 'yes' response that he help the Mane Six as well. "They had things they wanted to be granted too? So, I shall get to it!" The good man stated in promising to make sure, that even these six volunteer ponies of Ponyville, shall be given the rewards for their valor acts to helping Cathy's moments to get to see him and for defeating Hecate.

"YeeHAW!" Applejack jumped up in hollering out a cheer for this great moment.

"Whoopee!" Pinkie Pie jumped in smiling with her eyes shut for this happy moment too.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash flew up in the air to pump up her left hoof in loving this day.

"Marvelous!" Rarity stood on her back hooves to clap her front hooves for joy at this news.

"Oh my gosh? Thank you ever so much!?" Twilight Sparkle smiled in being so overly surprised and joyful that the Wizard of Oz is finally going to give them things they wished for, who wouldn't be excited now.

"Oh thank you so, your wizardness?" Fluttershy smiled and spoke kindly in thanking this man for willing to take time to help them out.

"Please, you can all just address me…as the Doctor, if you please?" The Eleventh Doctor requested of the ponies, to just address him by his formal name when in the presence of company.

"Ahahahaha, this is great!" Cathy laughed off a bit in finding everything so delight, this was becoming a great day for the alien girl and all her friends.

"And now my friends, it's time to make our timely announcement!" The Eleventh Doctor pointed out to the door before them, stating that they should head out immediately and prepare for their timely leave of Oz. And with that, the gang of Cathy, her dog and three new Oz friends, the Mane Six and the Freelance Police, went out the doors with everything to set into motion.

Soon after much time had passed, right in the center of the Emerald City, there was a grand musical band playing up for the festivities. In the center of the city, was some set up spot where a strange telephone booth reading 'Police On The Box' label above, was the center attention? No doubt it was the TARDIS that the Eleventh Doctor came to the Land of Oz in when he first arrived. There, we can see that inside the entry door to the TARDIS, was the Doctor and Cathy with Toto. Tied around the TARDIS was the Desoto with the Freelance Police riding inside. Around the corners of the TARDIS, from left was Sammy & Chris, then to right was Danny. And as for the Mane Six, were standing in front of the TARDIS in greeting their friends and family members that got word of all the events that happened up to now.

"My friends!" The Doctor called out to the audience while the band music was playing? "My Friends!" He tried again to call out to the citizens, but was still not heard enough? "My fellow citizens?" He tried a different calling approach, but still received minimum results? "I say, my Friends?" The Doctor tried to call out loud through his mike that carried his voice, but with no success?

"Better let Max handle the mike, sir?" Sam requested from standing up from his side to let the good Doctor have Max get the crowd of people to hear what has to be said.

"Oh boy, gahuhm…." Max responded with a large grin, as he took a deep breath, pulled out a mike and…. "HEEEEY MY FRIENDS!" The rabbit yelled so loud that Sam ended up holding his ears, so that he wouldn't go 'tone deaf' by his partner's stunt?

"YEAAaahhhhh!" The crowds cheered and raised their arms in hearing some commotion happening with their Wizard in his strange contraption. "YEAAahhh-Yaaaahhhh!" The audience cheers and wave their hands and hats off to their great Oz, even if he's now appearing as his human form and not in his dramatic appearance for show.

"So much for getting them quiet?" Sam shook his head off in remarking that the plan to quiet the crowds of Emerald City turn out to be a bust?

"I wonder if I didn't try hard enough?" Max rubbed his head in thinking in thought of not being loud enough to get his point across?

"Any louder blow our eardrums off, Knuckle-Head?" Sam remarked off to his partner that anymore would be the end of their times of hearing, and they rather not have that on their hands.

"That rabbit sure is noisy?" Phobos spoke from the audience in seeing the action happening here.

"You two can relate?" Ben Mare lightly spoke of the subject in how the moon dragon and hyper-active rabbit are somewhat, similar?

"It's starting again daddy!" Nyx pointed this out for her adoptive father and for Phobos to pay attention.

Soon, silence fell upon the crowd while the Eleventh Doctor was giving them a speech while we zoom in for where he's at.

"This is positively the most finest exhibition ever to be shown?" The Doctor made a speech in signaling out to the crowd that what they shall see, is something to be remembered by. "Well actually,….well there's been that time of my arrival?" But then the man remembered another event that happened that also was an interesting feet for the citizens? "Yes, be that as it maybe?" Once he's gotten his mind settle on the facts that have happened, it was time to change the subject back to what is happening now. "I, your Wizard!" He pointed to himself in announcing that, as the city's wizard, for the crowds to remember him as. "The Good Doctor! Or just, the Doctor..." He exclaimed out in stating what else he can be known as for the citizens to probably remember him by? "Am about to embark on a hazardous…and technically unexplainable journey?" The Doctor was stating this out, as at this moment, while Cathy had Toto with her in the TARDIS, Chris, Danny, and Sammy had to hold onto the rope lines to keep them to the ground while some Guards kept the crowds from getting anywhere near the event happening with the group. "Into the Outer…Stratosphere!" The Doctor waved up his hand in declaring some words in letting the folks know that he'll be going somewhere that none can say they have ever gone before.

"YEEEaaahhhhh!/Yaaaaahhhh!/Hurraaaaayy!" The entire audience was shot up with cheering and playing their band music to make this a very festive moment in what their Great Wizard of Oz has just said.

The Freelance Police, tied their Desoto with the TARDIS, as they heard all this while chatting away.

"Sam, how come we tie our ride, yet the doc.'s got the others holding his phone booth down?" Max stated off in not seeing much of why some of the stuff that's happening, is even happening right now as it is?

"Cause he told us that after starting that booth up, it would take off on it's destination too quickly?" Sam explained the situation that the Eleventh Doctor told the gang before going down the hallway and bringing out the TARDIS that still had a few bugs never quite worked out yet? "So since that hasn't been fixed when the TARDIS came to the Emerald City, the Doctor is going with another tactic here?" The K-9 detective declared off that since they can't fix the problem without the right tools, they're going by another method.

"And then we kick back with our ride flying through unknown things to get us home by the luck this rope we have tied from the Desoto to the TARDIS doesn't snap off before we drive into that phone booth when in the air?" Max held up a piece of the rope around their ride while explaining what's going to go down when they leave?

"Precisely how it's gonna be, little buddy!" Sam nodded to his partner that in this case, all that was mentioned by the rabbit is all suppose to happen, just like that.

It wasn't long before the cheering and the band music cease once again, to allow the good Doctor, to continue to give a speech to the citizens of Emerald City.

"To confer! Converse!" The Doctor was stating some high matter of speaking to the citizens. "And otherwise, in a matter of speaking, hob-nob….with my brother wizards." The Doctor was stating this out to the entire crowd in saying he'll be going to discuss things with 'other wizards', a ruse from what he is. "And I hereby decree!" He held up his left hand in declaring something out for everyone to know. "That until what time?" The man stated in the matter of his timely return to the citizen of Emerald City. "If any, as far as we know?" He whispered this to only Cathy's ears and a bit to the Freelance Police, knowing that when they leave, there's a good chance they may just not return, etc. "That I return?" The good Doctor stated of the slight chance should he ever return to the folks of Oz, there was something for that. "Chris, the Scarecrow!" The good Doctor pointed from the right side of him, as Chris stepped forward.

At the mention of being called, Chris walked up in looking dedicated and held his diploma with pride.

"By Venture of his Highly Superior Brains!" The Eleventh Doctor exclaimed about Chris' brain power now. "Shall rule in my stay!" The Doctor declared out that while he is away, Chris' brain power shall help to rule the kingdom instead with wisdom as his key assistance.

Chris bows in grace to being presented of such a possession job by the once known, Great & Powerful Wizard of Oz.

"Assisted by Sammy, the Tinwoman!" The Eleventh Doctor waved motion next to Chris, was Sammy that stood by a metal pole holding the rope line to the TARDIS while having her hands lean on her stood axe. "By venture of her Magnificent Heart!" The man declared that Sammy shall assist Chris because of her good heart to help the scarecrow kid out.

After the Doctor stated that, Sammy held up to her chest, the clock shaped heart on her left part chest plate, as a signing expression was present on her face from feeling her emotions of what's happening here.

"And Danny, the Lion!" The Eleventh Doctor declared to wave the attention to the left side near him, Cathy and Toto, was Danny. "By Venture of his Courage!" As the man stated this, Danny stood up proud in wearing his metal of honor that was given to him too.

Cathy petted Danny's furry mane, as the lion kid felt emotionally touched by such things, and these weren't sappy tears, but tears of joy.

The Freelance Police smiled in seeing what the Eleventh Doctor was doing, he was giving jobs to some of their friends here, seeing all that was done, and it's far from over?

"And six ponies that have been given ventures of their hometown in Ponyville and here in the Emerald City! The Mane Six!" The good Doctor declared out in having more to announce, as he waved his hands below him in stating of the Mane Six below to come forth for the audience to see.

From their friends and family that came all the way from Ponyville by magic and pegasus travels, even those free from Hecate's prison, to see this moment. Each of the Mane Six was either dressed in well made gowns by Rarity or presented with items of their own from the Wizard of Oz.

"Applejack!" The Doctor called out, as the first Earth pony of the group step forth in wearing a nice necklace that was the same shape as her Cutie Mark. "Venture Of Honesty!" The good Doctor declared from where the pony smiled and rub her left hoof on the ground in being thankful for that honest truth. "Shall help assist in Farming Crops with the coordination of the Apple Family aiding you all! So long as you are fair to help them, as they are of helping you!?" The man declared out what job Applejack and her whole family can do for Oz, as apart of the pony's wish to help her family in sailing their fine apples to anybody and helping them make money to get around in life.

"Way dat go, Applejack! Dat's my big sis!" Apple Bloom came up to cheer for her sister for the great work she's done for herself and the family.

"Well howdy dat, we're mighty proud of you's, little darlin?" Granny Smith nodded with a smile in seeing her grand-kid do something nice.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh nodded his head in agreeing to that all the way, even by such a short response of answering.

"Hehe, you've done helped give business to help the whole...Apple Family." Apple Strudel chuckled a bit in happily stating how this farming pony has done for the whole family name.

"Shucks ye'll, I was just doing what was right? Helping de family, and helping my friends!" Applejack smiled to swing off her left hoof in being modest to her whole family giving her credit.

"Fluttershy!" The Eleventh Doctor next waved down to Fluttershy, who approached up next with a necklace in the color shape of her own Cutie Mark. "Venture Of Kindness!" The good Doctor declared out from where the pegasus smiled with a small, but happy smile, as she was getting surrounded by such cute little animals. "Shall help to teach all to be kind to others, as such helps bring out the best in all of us! No matter People, Ponies, or Creatures anywhere else!" The man declared out what job Fluttershy has, is to teach others the act of kindness and to be gentle to all living creatures.

"Oh, there now Mr. Duck? You're all better." Fluttershy spoke gently to a duck who's left web foot was hurting, so this pony patched it up.

"Qwuak-Qwuak!" The male duck quaked in joy and left with his family in seeing his wounded web foot was all bandage up.

"Who's next…?" Fluttershy asked in wondering who else was in need of her aid, and who would fly up then…Derpy Hooves.

"Um….could you help me with this scratch? I fell when I landed?" Derpy held up her left hoof in showing a little scratch mark on in, and it was bothering her.

"Certainly." Fluttershy nodded before taking a bandage out to tape it over the wound. "There!" The yellow pegasus spoke with a kind expression that she's done, happy to see that went well.

"Wow, you sure are nice and kind, Fluttershy?" Derpy nodded with a smile in seeing how well Fluttershy helped her out, now she's much better now.

"Rarity!" The good Doctor continued to introduce Rarity, who not only wore a necklace shaped like her Cutie Mark, but a delightful gown. "Venture of Generosity!" The Doctor exclaimed the act of what Rarity is known for, as the white unicorn moved up. "Shall help in giving all those in need, that even the poor can feel like they are living the better life! Her sense of styles & fashion shall be spread to bring joy for all four Lands!" The man explained, as Rarity was happily using her magic to show her works which left the audience in 'awe' expression.

Soon, Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle came up to her sister. But she had company of two more adult unicorn ponies with her. The two adults sport Upper Midwest American accents, and questionable fashion sneers. The stallion was white coated, dark brown mane and tail, dark blue eyes, and wears a blue light shirt with flower decoration, a straw farmer's hat, and three football Cutie Marks on his flank. The Mare had pink coat, purple mane and tail, light blue eyes, wore white pants, an orange shirt and a blue hair cap over her puff up style mane. Her Cutie Mark could not be seen though from the ants wear? These were Magnum and Pearl, Rarity's father and mother, the same for Sweetie Belle too.

"Way to go, honey bunch?" Magnum stated to his little girl on the great task she's done.

"You're really helping all of Oz?" Pearl stated to her elder daughter for doing a good thing.

"Yes, and with this, I can help all of Oz, and make them look fabulous in doing so." Rarity declared out in feeling very motivated to go and generously help spread her things for all to enjoy.

"Can we come help too, Rarity? Please?" Sweetie Belle came up to her sister to ask sweetly if she can help Rarity out?

"Well, I suppose trying to run all this myself, 'can' be exhausting, so….offer accepted." Rarity spoke with a second thought on the subject, as it had indeed come to her and nodded in accepting this before these sisters' hugged.

"Pinkie Pie!" The Eleventh Doctor announced up next, as the party pony herself hopped along with a nice necklace like her own Cutie Mark. "Venture of Laughter!" The good Doctor stated about the pink pony which Pinkie Pie smiled widely in joy. "Shall help in creating celebration ceremonies of such joy for all ages, that no dull spirit can ever be fold!" The man exclaimed in knowing the job Pinkie Pie has, will surely be one everyone can have fun in being apart of.

"Wah-hoo! Everybody likes to party!" Pinkie Pie shouted for joy and hopped around, as she then brought out her Party Cannon. "Heheeh, and laughter is the best type of medicine!" The pink pony laughed in finding herself funny while expressing her happy side.

"Bamgfrouvhmm…" Then the pink pony pulled the trigger, her Party Cannon fired strummers into the air, which many of the citizens, enjoyed.

"Rainbow Dash!" The Eleventh Doctor announced for the dare-devil pony to come forth, who wore not only her necklace like her Cutie Mark, but some feather Roman gold crown on her head. "Venture of Loyalty!" The Doctor stated about Rainbow Dash, who flew up to present herself to all the viewers. "Shall help from the skies to always be loyal to helping and thinking of others first hand! Or hoof in this case? As such, she will also join forces with the Wonderbolts to carry on such important task!" The man declared in the task job Rainbow has, which is to be loyal to helping others and being apart of the group of famous pegasus ponies.

"Oh yeah, I'm living the dream!" Rainbow Dash pumped her left hoof in the air before landing on the ground, being all cheery for her dream come true.

"Man, I wanna be just like you are Rainbow Dash! Cool! Strong! And…And…." Scootaloo approached her hero, as she was exclaiming all the things that made Rainbow Dash the best, but when it came to one more thought….

"And Awesome!" Both Scootaloo and Rainbow spoke at the same time, which they grin in finding that was so true.

"And Twilight Sparkle!" The Eleventh Doctor announced the last member of the pony six group; the Mane Six, as Twilight came up wearing a crown in the form she has of her Cutie Mark. "Venture of Magic!" The good Doctor declared out the task of which Twilight blush a little bit in being praised by her talent in magic. "Shall aid in the studies of Magic and the knowledge of Oz, so that record is kept for the generations to come! To learn about all of Oz's histories and Lands for a better life!" The man stated out that in Twilight's care, she'll help organize all knowledge of magics for times to come, for the young future.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, but was also greeted by Spike and her brother, Shining Armor. As well as Ben Mare, Nyx and Phobos on this fine honor.

"Me, mom and dad, are very proud of you, Twilly!" Shinning Armor nods his head over to his younger sister, being so very proud of her.

"Thanks Shining, I'm glad you and our parent could make it?" Twilight Sparkle nodded to thank her brother, as she looked to the audience to see her folks smiling in proudful joy at their daughter.

"You deserve this Twilight." Ben Mare approached Twilight to give a little pat on her back with his hoof, which she blushed from.

"I'm so happy for you too mommy!" Nyx jumped in being excited in what her adoptive mother has gain, it was glorious.

"Yep, I sure wouldn't mind sharing this moment with ya?" Phobos shrug off with a smile in how he like getting this attention, which earn him some stares? "What, just saying?" The moon dragon responded a bit confused that the others stared at him puzzled from what he said?

"Thanks everyone, that means a lot coming from you all?" Twilight smiled brightly in accepting the praises from the rest here, it was all very wonderful.

"Wooh Twilight, you really got yourself a big time job now?" Spike stated in surprise in seeing what his friend had gotten herself was a big honor. "Say, does this mean as your assistant, I get to be an important person too?" The baby dragon asked in being curious to wonder about such a thing?

"Heh, well I see why not?" Twilight Sparkle chuckled a bit to rub her right hoof on Spike's noggin that they'll have to wait and see about that? As Ben Mare, Nyx and Phobos joined in on this funny and humorist moment that they are sharing.

"Now that you all know of these people and ponies….Obey them?" The Eleventh Doctor declared out to the audience in what they must do to follow those that have been mentioned. "As you would me!?" To the good Doctor, he wants the people to respect and following candidates in charge: Chris, Sammy, Danny, and the Mane Six, like they would of him as the Wizard of Oz for leadership, etc.

"Man, I wish to have gotten an award and title too?" Max pouts in seeing that neither him or Sam get a fancy little reward for their efforts like the rest?

"You have that back home, mister President?" Sam shook his head in remarking to the fact, that Max is president from where they come from.

"Thank you!" The Doctor thanked the crowd for listening in to what he had to say, as it was important.

"Rrarrufvhmm…." Toto suddenly barked from in Cathy's arms, as he seem to notice something?

"Meoowwvh…?" From a nearby female citizen, she held in her arms was a cat that meowed back at the growling Toto.

"Uh-oh? That sounds like something us K-9's make near cats?" Sam responded with a tiny upset feeling about this situation of tension from the cat and Toto's gaze?

"In which case, something unexpected is about to take place?" Max dryly stated in knowing what comes next, trouble with a big capital 'T' in it?

"Grugruvhmm…." Toto growled that while the others were setting the ropes off the TARDIS, the dog escaped Cathy's arms?

"Oh! Oh Toto?" Cathy yelped from noticing that Toto was gone and he's gone after the cat. "Come back?" Cathy shouted, as she was getting off of the TARDIS, much to the Doctor's surprise, even her friends noticed it? "Toto! Toto, please!" But as much as Cathy called out to her dog, Toto ended up going for the cat?

"REeowowhhmm…." The cat screeched off before jumping off it's owner's shoulders to flea?

"Bark-Bark! Grrugraaaaaghhh!" Toto barked off while chasing after the cat across the spot.

"After that K-9!" Sam pointed out in stating that they have to chase after Toto before he gets away.

"And it's not Sam, by reminder!" Max stated off a random statement before he and Sam were off chasing after Toto.

"Oh please don't go without me?" Cathy turned around to plead to the Eleventh Doctor to not leave without her. "I'll be right back!" The girl stated before she had to quickly rush off away from the TARDIS? "Oh Toto?" Cathy cried out, just as she was rushing down the few steps to get her dog.

"Get that dog! Toto, not Sam!?" Chris pointed out to the rest to get Toto that was running loose during this time.

"Toto! Come back here!" Cathy shouted when she, Chris, and Danny, and even the Mane Six decided to rush from their friends and family to help out here?

"Oh my?" The Eleventh Doctor exclaimed a bit surprised to see this was all suddenly happening now? "This is a highly irregular procedure?" The Doctor exclaimed from the situation, but when a few of those that held the TARDIS down left, the booth was starting to levitate upwards?

"Oh…Oh! Doctor! The TARDIS!" Sammy yelped out suddenly, being the only one left around, gasped in shock to see the TARDIS was lifting off?

"It's absolutely un unprecedented?" The Doctor exclaimed from looking around his spot, as he was seeing he was going upwards?

"You GUYS! The TARDIS is Going Up!" Sammy shouted out to those that are after Toto about the situation here; the only ride for Cathy is about to up and leave?

"It's ruin quite our exit?" The Doctor stated out puzzled in what has happened really set things apart?

Soon after much unseen action, Sam and Max had dog pile on top of the other with Toto in Max's hands?

"You guys, quickly please?" Cathy spoke out form entering the scene in where those she came for where at. "We don't wanna keep the former Wizard waiting?" Cathy issued when she reached down to pick up Toto while telling the Freelance Police this? "Oh, oh my?" The girl gasped in seeing something happening, and neither did the others at that?

"AHhhhh, the wizard is leaving?" Max screamed out in terror, the Doctor's TARDIS was taking off, and their Desoto tied to it would go with him without the Freelance Police in their ride?

"Then get off my back and let's chase after it!" Sam remarked off to his partner lying on his back, as the duo quickly got off the other before quickly going back to where they started from.

"Ahhhh! Come Back!" Cathy screamed from when Sammy and Chris tried to grab the ropes, even the Mane Six's Earth Ponies, Unicorn magic and Pegasus type of efforts weren't holding the TARDIS down anymore? "Come back!" Cathy shouted when she, followed by Danny and the Freelance Police with Toto in the girl's hand saw the Doctor about to leave? "Don't go without me!" Cathy called out to reach up her hand, wanting to go with the former wizard to be taken home?

"Quickly, we can reach the Desoto in time to catch up to the Doctor?" Sam pointed that the Desoto was attached by rope, with luck, they just board that car and they can still make it out of this to get home?

"Bang.../Trimpvhmm.../Clashuvphmm…." That is, if a gun shot didn't cut the rope line to the Desoto, landed in an open space where no one got hurt and the shooter was…Max?

"I'm sorry, I was shooting off to stop him, what were we on about?" Max apologized for cutting between the sentence Sam spoke from doing something random?

"How about that the fact remains, now we lost the Desoto's end connecting it to the TARDIS, our one ticket out of here?" Sam sternly stated that thanks to his partner, he just shot down the best way to get back up with the Doctor and the TARDIS?

"Ohhh, my short attention-span must have kicked in at a bad time?" Max suddenly yelped in realizing he made a big mistake just now, yeah, a very big one?

"Please come back!" Cathy cried out when the TARDIS was leaning further then any of Chris, Sammy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie's strength on the rope, Rainbow & Fluttershy pushing the thing down or Twilight and Rarity's magic to strengthen their hold to keep the Doctor from going without Cathy or the Freelance Police along?

"I'm afraid I can't come back?" The Eleventh Doctor called out from the open part of the TARDIS, as those that tried to hold the travel vehicle soon lost grip to stop it and let the wizard's ride go? "The systems reverse orders are still damaged from last time I arrived and couldn't fix it without the right materials?" The man exclaimed the situation that he can't try to return to Cathy that was left behind? "Good-bye, my friends! Until we see each other…another time?" The Doctor looked down to at least give a final goodbye to the people of Emerald City and a secret farewell message to Cathy's group.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!/Bye!/Bye-bye!/Farewell! Goodbye Wizard! Goodbye!" The crowds were shouting, cheering, and all of that while saying their goodbyes to the man that was once their wizard, leaving the Emerald City he's keep safe all this time until now, as he'll be missed. The good Doctor closed the booth's doors to stay inside, as the TARDIS was hovering up further above the ground from those below it?

But while everyone else was cheering, Cathy, surrounded by Sammy on her left side, Chris behind the girl and Danny on her left side. The Freelance Police stood a bit far back from Danny while the Mane Six joined up a bit near Sammy in sharing some frowns to the alien girl that missed her shot of getting on a ride home?

"Oh, now I'll never get home?" Cathy shook her head in feeling pretty much sad at this moment at watching the Doctor, her one chance to go home, go off? "Sniff..gahuhmm…?" The girl feels like crying out her tears, as Sammy, Chris, and Danny pat their hands on Cathy to try to ease her sorrows as best they could?

Pretty much, the TARDIS was so far from view, it's amazing that the group even could see it now, as it was swirling before….vanishing through a cosmic energy force?

"Well, there goes our one ticket back home?" Sam shook his head with a frown in seeing that with the TARDIS long gone, even the Desoto couldn't follow it's trace?

"Yeesh, I'm gonna be getting an ear-full of 'THIS WAS MY FAULT' arguments for the rest of my life?" Max signed in getting the uncomfortable feeling that this won't end well if he and Sam are stuck here?

"Like you don't get enough complainers as acting president?" Sam remarked off in quoting how because of how Max usual does his work back home, many folks complain…A LOT.

"Daddy, can't you help her out?" Nyx asked if her adoptive daddy could use his magic to do something here to help Cathy out?

"Wish I could, but my magic couldn't work right outside of Oz?" Ben Mare sadly deject to say, that the magic he uses, wouldn't make it to getting Cathy home outside of Oz?

"Well that chance was shot down?" Phobos groanly remarked off to say in seeing how things were really looking bad.

"Stay with us, Cathy?" Danny asked with a thinking concern that if anything else, Cathy can stay with them. "Hugh…hugh..we all would want you?" The lion kid exclaimed that if ever a case, the group would want Cathy to stay cause they care for her. "In truth…we don't….want you to go?" Danny tried to suck up some courage while twiddling his tail's furry end in admitting this tiny selfish reason which somehow…was effecting the others that live in Oz?

"Sniff…Well that's very kind of you Danny?" Cathy sniffed a bit from her runny nose in thanking the lion kid for his thoughts for her. "Gaughhum…But, this could never be like Kansas County, right near Singletown?" The girl exclaimed that even if she stayed, this place could never be like her home? "Huuagh…?" She took a deep breath before soon making a shocking realization about something. "Aunt Freeda & my Grandpa Max must have start wondering what happen to me by now? Them and all my other friends?" The girl looked to her friends that shared Cathy's sorrow, all those that are from her home are probably worrying sick about Cathy's disappearance. "Hugh..huaagh…?" Cathy was starting to feel her tears starting to take effect of her now? "Oh Chris, what am I going I do? Huagh..Huagh…?" Cathy turned to Chris with her tearful eyes, hoping he with his new brain, could hopefully have an answer for the girl's needs?

"Ah man, I'm a fast flier, I should have done something by just taking them up to that ride the Doc. was on?" Rainbow Dash signed in feeling pretty low to seeing that she could have acted by getting Cathy and the rest to that ride, but...

"Forget it Rainbow, even at TOP speed, you couldn't have carried Cathy, Toto and them Freelance Police fellas?" Applejack patted her friend in feeling sorry about this whole thing, knowing her friend would have tried her best, but the situation was too much even under the circumstances.

"And their ride probably weighs more then they do?" Pinkie Pie added to mention a fact of the Desoto too heavy to lift by one pegasus alone, which really wasn't helping much?

"Why to do that task, would take up to four to six skilled pegasus ponies to fly such a heavy carriage device?" Rarity exclaimed in knowing that to carry out such heavy weight would take a lot more then one tough pegasus pony?

"I guess…we're not very helpful?" Fluttershy looked down in disappointment and sorrow in where this is going, she and Rainbow couldn't have done the task even if they were willing at the beginning.

"Guys, there was nothing that could have been done?" Twilight Sparkle tried to assure her friends that they did all they could have done. "Not even…with unicorn magic so…limited?" The smart pony started to get effected to look down in sorrow that even from magic, wouldn't have stop the TARDIS from leaving? And even with Nyx and Ben Mare's added magic along with Phobos' mighty moon dragon strength, couldn't stop the TARDIS, especially when he vanished through a portal, basically through time even?

All seem like a lost cause for Cathy to return home? But then suddenly, Chris turn and his eyes grew wide in seeing something shocking ahead.

"Look!" Chris pointed ahead in the left direction of what he's seeing for the others to see. "Here's someone who can help you?" Chris exclaimed out while everyone else in Cathy's group was staring puzzled in what was there above?

Then from within the skies, appeared a strangely familiar pink bubble object sphere? It's form caught the attention of all the citizens in Emerald City, and watched it move a bit closer towards a spot almost nearer to Cathy's group?

Many of the citizens were stepping away, others took their hats off to prepare to bow at who's arriving? The area that a few bystanders were at left it open, just as the sphere touched down on the ground.

Then without warning, a familiar song number was heard before the large bubble touched ground.

Finally, as the bubble grew large enough, it began to take form and….a melody theme song was heard?

First Woman Chorus: _**Aphrodite**_

Second Woman Chorus: _**Aphrodite**_

Women Duo Chorus: _**Aphrodite**_

Then the bubble vanished to reveal the being from inside, was none other then Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Good Witch of the North.

Chorus Women Duo: _**The Goddess of Love**_

The song ended with a little jazzy kick off on that last note with some guitar and drum beat to sale the deal, and that pretty much like before, would leave a few folks confused?

"Okay….didn't expect that?" Phobos responded with a raised eyebrow in seeing that was strange from the crowd?

"But that was a nice beat?" Nyx spoke with a smile, the theme from the background was kinda catchy to hear?

"It's Aphrodite, the Good Witch? Is she here to help?" Ben Mare spoke from recalling who this was, and maybe this person could help in Cathy's need?

But then afterwards, the entire crowd of Emerald City was 'awing' at Aphrodite's presence.

"Ugh boy Sam? She did that song number again?" Max groans from seeing what just happened here now was something of another song number?

"Well you gotta expect that from the Goddess of Love, little buddy?" Sam shook his head off in reminding Max that this was something to expect from Aphrodite.

Aphrodite walked down the stairs while waving out to the people that have seen her presence. Some even started to kneel and bow their heads when this all knowing good-witch appeared to walk along the streets, as she took time to smile and wave to them happily. Then upon reaching the spot of the next stairs, she climbed up and the citizens stood up, as Aphrodite approached Cathy's group that looked to the group.

"Oh, Aphrodite?" Cathy made a tiny quick grace bow before speaking to the good-witch a bit panicky tone in her sad voice. "Will you please help me?" She approached the smiling Good Witch of the North in asking for something. "Can you help me and send me home?" Cathy asked a bit more straight to the point while holding Toto close to her, she really hopes Aphrodite can help her out?

"Right, if anything, then a witch of goodness must have a way to fix this?" Sam exclaimed in suddenly knowing that Aphrodite could help, the folks that are powerful in magic must have a way?

"Pretty please with sugar on top? I also would add other toppings, but they be hard to swallow, cause of the explosive works?" Max pleaded in a manner of asking the good witch to give them a hand in their hour of need.

"You don't need to be helped any longer?" Aphrodite smiled and shook her head at Cathy's request while making a statement of an oddly kind? "You've always had the power to go back to Kansas County, in Singletown." The Goddess of Love exclaimed with a smile in telling something to Cathy that surprised her and anyone else with her.

"I have?" Cathy responded and looked away to her friends in utter shock of disbelief? "Gaaugh?" She gasped in finding this more then she can believe, even now while looking back at Aphrodite?

"SHE HAS?" The Freelance Police yelped out loud in hearing this shocking news to them?

"She Did?" The Mane Six yelped out by surprise that Cathy had the way to return before her adventures started?

Even the ponies from the crowd, and even Ben Mare, Nyx and Phobos, heard this, yet couldn't follow such a simple statement to the troubling solution?

"AHHHH….YOU…GOTTA…BE, KIDDING ME!? All this time? You mean she had that ability without her knowing it?" Max whined out loud to hold his face in nearly disbelief at what's actually been going on here?

"Apparently, it's so, Max?" Sam shook his head with his hands on his waist in thinking, this was so? How was it they never knew this until know, now that's a real mystery to the case?

"Well, why didn't you tell her before?" Chris asked in looking to the good witch in why Aphrodite never told Cathy this stuff before hand?

"Because she wouldn't have believed me?" Aphrodite smiled to state that even if she did say so, Cathy would not at first, believe her word. "She had to learn it for herself." She stated with a sincere tone that for Cathy, she had to learn this by herself in order to fully understand it, somehow?

"Learn it?" Rainbow Dash asked with a raised eyebrow in not following this one bit, even from Aphrodite?

"What does learning have to do with knowing it?" Applejack asked in feeling lost by such a statement by the good witch?

"Um, I'm confused?" Pinkie Pie rubbed her mane in being confused by what's going on here, this was hard to figure out?

"Oh, this riddle of mystery is a bother?" Rarity signed in holding her head from feeling a terrible headache happening now?

"What does it mean, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked her friend near her, if the smart pony might know what this is all about?

"I think Aphrodite is asking….something that Cathy learned that's the key to her return home?" Twilight Sparkle rubbed her chin in thinking deep thoughts about the clues about the question?

"What have you've learned, Cathy?" Sammy came up to Cathy and, much to the girl's confusion, was asked about the question of 'what she learned' since Aphrodite stated such a request on the girl's part?

Cathy looked from her group of friends, thinking a bit long and hard, before giving an answer?

"Well…?" Cathy spoke off at first in trying to get her thoughts together about the subject? "I think that if…" The girl looked to Aphrodite at first in stating a small part before stopping for a second. "That it wasn't enough to see my Grandpa Max & Auntie Freeda? Even my friends with them? Huuagh…" After the girl stated this and took a breather, she sounded like there was more then her needs to see those she missed? "And that it's with…." Cathy started before taking a pause moment to think up the next things. "If I ever go looking through my heart's desire again? Huagh…" She took a breather for another moment from her tears in learning what she'll do if she wishes to look for something of her own desire? "I won't look any further then in my own back yard. Huagh…" From that mentioned part, it sounded like she was saying to not go further then where she knows so far. "Because if it isn't there…?" The girl started to say in trying to gather up the courage in what to say next. "Huuagh…I never really lose it to me to begin with?" She shook her head that if something that's close by got lost, then it's not as lost as she believes. "Huuagh…Is that right?" Cathy nodded her head in wondering if this was the answer Aphrodite was hoping to hear?

"That's all it is?" And luckily, Aphrodite smiled to nod 'yes', in stating to Cathy's response that it was from that learned lesson the alien girl needed to learn.

"Gaugh…?" Cathy smiled and sign in relief to hear this, glad to know that she not only got that answer right, but it's what she learned.

"Wait, what?" Phobos asked off from the crowd, still not getting any of this?

"What does she mean daddy?" Nyx asked her adoptive father if he understood what the conversation here was getting to, cause she's lost?

"I think it's about Cathy not going off for something that isn't already close to her? Namely, someone she cares for that's with her, is my guess what Aphrodite is getting to?" Ben Mare spoke from trying to think hard for a moment, seeing that Cathy's request for something, shouldn't be something that she doesn't already have, and that way, she'll never lose what was right before her?

Both Nyx. Phobos, and even the CMC were confused by such a statement, but if that's what the good witch wanted Cathy to learn, then who are they to question? And we return to the conversation that is still happening with the others.

"But that's so easy?" Chris stated from shaking his head in being puzzled by what Cathy has learned at Aphrodite before he looked to Cathy's eyes with something on his mind? "Why, I should have thought of it for you?" He exclaimed with a serious thought that if anything, he should have had the brains to think about that answer for Cathy?

"I should have felt it in my heart?" Sammy exclaimed from patting her chest where the heart she was given is, as Cathy looked to the tin girl in what she was saying in wanting to have known that answer too, for the alien girl.

"I should have face it with my courage!" Danny proclaimed out in feeling that he should have done something to have realized this for Cathy, being brave enough to have gotten the answer without fear.

"We should have banded together to do it for her!?" Pinkie Pie spoke up for her and the rest of the Mane Six in what they could have done to help Cathy too.

"And we….um, what could we have done, Sam?" Max stopped a moment to wonder in puzzlement in what the copper duo could have done to help out?

"At this moment, there's nothing much then our usual style that may not have helped at all?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in not having such an easy answer to go with as much as Max did?

"No, I'm afraid that wouldn't have done it?" Aphrodite shook her head 'no' with a smile to get the others in Cathy's group to hear her out. "She had to find it out for herself?" She explained that on such an occasion, only Cathy had to have learn this for herself, by herself, that was the lesson worthy to be learned.

"It was a test which only she could pass." Spoke the first voice in which was heard from above the group and the crowds.

"A wise move, to be sure from what we've bare witnessed?" Spoke a second voice that was heard above with the first that came.

Suddenly, from within the skies shined brightly from seeing what made many of the crowds of the Emerald City gasp in surprise. It's because from the light came two individuals, both appeared to have wings and a horn and being….horse shape? The first voice that spoke had white-pink coat, pink-violet eyes and a mane and tail of light blue, green, violet and pink color stripe match. Her tail and mane have a natural motion, even when not moving. She wore a tan yellow necklace and crown with purple diamond emblems in the center and has a bright sun on her flank as her Cutie Mark. The second voice had a dark violet coat, tan blue tail and mane that floated off in the air, and turquoise eyes. She wears a black necklace and crown with the necklace having a white crescent moon, and on her flank was a black cloud of a white crescent moon on it for her Cutie Mark. These two were Alicorns, and they were important to many who knew who they were.

"Look! It's Princess Celestia of the Sun!" A random citizen pointed up at the white alicorn flying before the crowds was the princess of the sun, which meant the other one was of the other verity in planet subject...

"And Princess Luna of the Moon!" Another random citizen pointed to the darker alicorn that was flying, as she seemed 50 percent taller then a normal pony except her big sister was taller then her for being older.

"Hugh…the Princesses?" Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock to seeing before her and the Mane Six, the Royal Pony Sisters, here?

"Mom….Aunt Luna?" Ben Mare spoke off from seeing Celestia, the one who raised him and his aunt?

"Grandma…?" Nyx spoke off towards seeing Celestia before her very eyes, being she was adopted by Twilight, but Ben was the adoptive child to the princess of the sun, so it sorta fits the bill?

"Well, this is a surprise?" Sam quoted in surprise to see that surprises just keep popping out one by one, never giving anyone a chance to recover from such a state?

"Well, we finally get to meet these princesses of ponies?" Max exclaimed off with a smile, as he and Sam moved up to the two princesses coming down to them. "Hi, I'm…" Just as Max was about to bring his hand up to greet, Twilight seem to gasp in the act Max was doing….towards royalty? She had to act, FAST!

"Frusvhhmmm…/CLUspvhmmm…." So in a quick hurry of fear, the smart pony used her horn's magic to make the Freelance Police glow, and kneel, but one problem, she tried 'too' hard, and caused them both to smack front body poses in the pavement?

"Gruvhhmm….." Both Freelance Polices voices gruffly from the smacking impact their faces had in the ground, that's gotta hurt?

"Oops?" Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes to yelp in seeing the act she caused, that might have been a bit overdone on her part?

"Too much on the 'bowing' work, Twilight?" Spike spoke in pointing out to Twilight, that maybe that was a bit much to do when they see the princesses?

"Eh, I found it humorist?" Phobos shrug off with a cheeky smile in seeing that action was kinda funny to see.

"Easy my friends, no need to act in such a strange way when we are all friends." Luna spoke easily to the heroes, as she and her sister landed near Aphrodite and seen the little commotion of their surprise arrival.

"Frususvhmm…." The spell that held the copper duo on the ground was soon lifted, as the duo tried to get their feeling again?

"Augh…..meeting the royalties can be a royal 'pain' at times, Sam?" Max rubbed his aching head from having a massive new headache from what happened to say 'hello' to a couple of princesses?

"Easier said then done, genius?" Sam responded off with a sarcastic statement when he stood up to dust himself off, soon followed by Max doing the same thing.

"You are the infamous Freelance Police?" Celestia spoke in staring eye to eye to Sam and Max, knowing who they are. "I must thank you for helping Cathy on her journey." The princess complimented to the Freelance Police, which was surprising to get on their first meeting.

"Ahhh now….go on?" Max pretended to blush and wave off for this pony to go on about him, liking the praise compliments.

"It was no trouble at all?" Sam spoke a bit more modest then his partner did in getting thanks from a princess here.

"Princess…how did you and Luna…?" Twilight Sparkle approached Celestia in wondering with so many questions, like how her mentor got her?

"Once freed, we meant Aphrodite and she told us about what happened?" Celestia calmly stated in telling Twilight of the state she and Luna went through.

"Then tell us, when did ya feel alright?" Applejack asked in being curious to wonder how the Royal Pony sisters got all better now?

"After that time with Ta-She, oh, it must have been horrible?" Rarity stated with concerns in recalling the events that happened when their princesses were bested by the former Wicked Witch of the East.

"It was an imprisonment to keep us locked away until her spell hold on us was released." Luna explained with a serious face in telling the group of the situation the sisters faced.

"I remember that, when Hecate was near, she took me, Nyx, and Phobos away while making everyone forget our existence?" Ben Mare suddenly spoke in recalling another event that happened during that situation from being attacked by two wicked witches?

"Then when Ta-She perished? The spell lifted?" Fluttershy spoke in thought of putting together of the events that took place soon afterwards.

"And you escaped, right?" Rainbow Dash stated with a smile that it was clear, the princesses got out when the spell that trapped them faded away.

"Yes, but our strength needed time, and so we watched and waited." Celestia nodded with a noble response while explaining the situation they had to go through.

"Until someone like Cathy came to help finish what she started in the first place?" Nyx spoke off in knowing that from the alien girl's appearance in Oz, was no mere coincidence?

"Right, causer of unknowing accidents?" Phobos spoke off in directly stating from a house falling to splashing water on one of the two wicked witches were by far accidental works.

"And since what has happened, that both Ta-She & Hecate, the witches of East & West, are no more." Luna spoke with a smile in feeling relief to know of the Wicked Witches that worried them are long gone.

"Then…then what are you gonna do now?" Danny asked in being curious to wonder what happens now once these pony princesses have made their return?

"With the danger pass, we decided to converse with the other two good witches?" Celestia spoke with a smile, as she and Aphrodite smile and nod for something in mind.

"And have come to term that with both wicked witches no longer around, the two Lands will need new rulers." Luna exclaimed to say that the two lands ruled by the former wicked witches, shall need new rulers to run things.

"New rulers?" Chris spoke to repeat that statement with a surprise expression?

"Does that mean?" Sammy was about to ask in having an idea, but that was answered for her.

"I shall look over the Land of East, where Ponyville is station." Celestia pointed to herself in what task she shall have in performing in where her subjects live. "And my sister, Luna, shall watch over the Land of the West." She stated about her younger sister taking on the job of the land far in the West which Luna shall rule over.

"We shall take the roles as, the new good witches of the East & West, sisters under the same line and close to each other." Luna declared out with a royal notion, that from this day forth, the Royal Pony siblings, shall rule the East & West Lands.

"Oh my, well, with you two ruling those lands, then Oz really has nothing to worry about with four good witches?" Cathy spoke with a smile in hearing this good news, this is much better then having two good and bad witches in this nice place of Oz?

"Bark-Bark!" Toto barked out with a smile in agreeing to those claims of having nicer witches in the land of Oz.

"I'm glad for you both, mom, aunt Luna." Ben Mare smiled to approach the two princesses in addressing them as apart of his family, even as an adoptive child.

"As are we…son…" Celestia nods with a happy smile towards her adoptive son.

"It's great to have you and Luna back, Grandma." Nyx smile to address the princess of the sun in such a way, but that's just the sweet talk of an adoptive filly in the family.

"Boy, we really are getting all mushy here?" Phobos shrug off in seeing how much they are making this scene a sensible one?

"And moving along from where we left off?" Aphrodite stated in cutting between the conversation here starting to move a bit off track here. "Now those magic slippers will take you home, in two seconds." Aphrodite pointed below which the others looked down in hearing that the Ruby Slippers can take Cathy back home in no time at all.

"Oohh…?" Cathy gasped with a happy surprise in hearing this great news without delay. "Toto too? Even the Freelance Police?" Cathy looked to Aphrodite while petting Toto, hoping she'll bring her dog and her two friends along with her.

"Toto too!" Aphrodite happily shook her head 'yes' in signaling that the girl's alien dog shall indeed return home with her.

"And of course, Sam and Max." Celestia appointed in knowing that the duo came along with Cathy to begin with, shall also go back where they came from.

"The Freelance Police that aided you, Cathy Smith, the most." Luna nodded to her sister in knowing what the Freelance Police have done in aiding the Rapzodian girl.

"Well what do you know?" Sam had his hands on his waist in smiling to hear this piece of very good news.

"We're gonna get our ride after all?" Max declared out with a smile, they get to have a way to leave after all.

"Uaagh…Now?" Cathy was so excited, she looked at her slippers, then up at Aphrodite and asked if she could do everything right now and head on home?

"Whenever you wish?" Aphrodite responded with a positive expression that whenever Cathy is ready to go, that is when the good witch shall help her return home.

"Oh dear?" Cathy expressed with nearly tears of joy while looking over to her group of friends. "That's too wonderful to be true?" Cathy exclaimed out in happiness that with this fact, she can now, and this time for sure, go on home where she belongs.

"Alright! Nothing could go wrong?" Max cheered with a smile in seeing that with this, nothing could happen that they'll lose their ride back home now.

"I wouldn't say that at the off chance now, Max?" Sam stated with a concerning face expression to his partner, as if saying they shouldn't say that just yet?

"Why ever so?" Max responded a bit confused in not following until he saw…the faces of their group?

"Cause it will mean one thing for the others?" Sam stated with a blank face in noticing what this might cause to certain friendships here?

"What does he mean?" Phobos asked off puzzled, as if not getting what the sudden big deal is now?

"Daddy, what's going on?" Nyx looked to her adoptive father in asking what was happening now suddenly, that the happiness…almost seem to be fading?

"I fear, we'll find out now?" Ben Mare sadly decline off in noticing where this situation may lead to; separation?

"Huagh…huagh…" Cathy was feeling very happy, but then was suddenly noticing the very quiet, sorrow and sad little expressions seen by those the girl, even the Freelance Police, has made friends with during their stay in Oz? "Oh…it's…?" Cathy slowly spoke off a bit sudden, now finally realizing what this will really mean? "But it's going to be so hard saying goodbye? Huuagh…." Cathy responded from holding Toto close to her, feeling some sniffles and sadness taking over? Once she leaves to go home, even if Sam and Max come with her, she'll end up saying goodbye to many of her new friends? "I love you all too?" Cathy expressed her feelings of sadness to all those standing before her, as she would miss them. "Huuagh…every single one of you that came with me on this journey?" She let off a little breath from feeling herself pretty much ready to cry now, Cathy was going to lose something else that wasn't her home, the new friends she's made in the Land of Oz?

"Yeah….we had some adventure?" Sam nods off in agreeing with those terms of the things they've done over their stay here.

"And some laughs to make it rememberable?" Max responded off in knowing of all the fun things they've did that was exciting too.

"Huagh-haugh…" Cathy soon came up to near Sammy, who seem to have her eyes shut from what's happening. "Goodbye, Sammy?" Cathy spoke in preparing to say goodbye to the tin girl she's helped from being rusted in the forest.

"Haugh…huagh…Cathy…?" Sammy was too much feeling emotional, that it seem like her eyes would leak water and rust herself solid?

"Oh, don't cry? Sniff…" Cathy asked from seeing what was happening, as she took a hanky to help dry her friend made of tin's eyes. "Haha? You'll rust so dreadfully. Sniff-sniff?" Cathy tried to smile and make a funny joke of what will happen if Sammy doesn't stop while still sniffing a bit? "Here you go!" The girl stated from reaching for something in her basket for Sammy to have. "Here's your oil can. Huaghm….." Cathy gave the oil can back to Sammy, as the rightful owner. "Goodbye?" Cathy then soon gave a hug to Sammy, feeling like she was going to miss this girl of tin and her personalty of being so caring even without a heart.

"Now I know I've got a heart, Cathy?" Sammy stated from looking to Cathy with a bit of a straight, yet sad expression. "Cause it's breaking…" Sammy exclaimed with a sorrow look that thanks to her new heart, she can feel sadness in knowing Cathy will leave and that breaks her heart by the emotional string?

"Ah, gee, did yah HAVE to bring up such a thing?" Max complained that Sammy used such a statement about a heart and breaking that was hitting it where it hurts?

"True, and now it's effecting our hearts too?" Sam nods in feeling a bit sad about now in the emotion department of missing these folks too.

"Oohh…?" Cathy sniffed again in feeling a bit more touchy about hearing that from Sammy, she didn't wanna make her upset or sad? "Huagh-Huaghmm…" Then Cathy took some breaths before looking over to Danny, as the lion kid stood there with his eyes shut. "Goodbye, Danny?" Cathy hugged Danny too which got him to look up at the girl from the ground while still sad. "Huaghmm….you know?" The girl tried to get herself together, rubbed Danny's mane to say something. "I know it isn't right, but…huaghmm?" The girl was trying to say something, as she tried her best to get the words out. "Gahah, it's silly because I'm going to miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your courage?" Cathy expressed that she'll miss the way Danny acted before he got his courage, the first time the alien girl meant him in the forest.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny in seeing how that work out?" Max nods with a sorrow face, feeling that this stuff was slowly getting to him.

"But in the end, it will be missed?" Sam nods with a bit of a straight face, trying not to let himself of emotions get too loose now?

"Well I'm…." Danny tried to say something, but the words felt a bit mixed with his choky throat? "I never would've found it at all?" The lion kid exclaimed in speaking an honest truth of his way of finding courage? "If it hadn't been for you…?" Danny bravely stated that if not for Cathy, then this lion kid would still be a coward for the rest of his days.

"Huaghmmm…huaghmm…." Cathy felt like she was getting more hearts breaking from saying these goodbyes that were hurting more then they should?

"Uh-Oh, I think I feel a tear coming?" Phobos spoke from rubbing something in his eye, he was almost about to cry?

"I feel sad for them?" Nyx stated with a sad face in how watching this was making it hard for the little black filly.

"I know, it's hard to say goodbye?" Ben Mare spoke from understanding this all too well, saying farewell was hard for anyone to do for those they care for?

Now Cathy turns around to look towards one last person she first meant, Chris? "Gaugh…huhmmm…?" The girl felt a little sad, but she went ahead to give the scarecrow kid a hug who returned the favor. "I think I'm going to miss you most of all." Cathy emotionally expressed that she'll miss her friend, the first person she meant that came with her along with Toto, Sam and Max on their journey. "Gaguh…hughmm…." More tears felt like they were coming down the girl's cheeks, but Chris just smile and nodded in just being happy to hear Cathy say such things?

"Sniff….you know the first friends are always the hardest to say goodbye too?" Max was sniffing a bit much in really starting to feel this was breaking his heart?

"Yeah…sniff….and they're harder to get by too?" Sam nods in agreement that the first friend you meet and say goodbye too will do that to anyone.

Then Cathy turns her attention, as she bends down to give the Mane Six a group hug. "I know we've only know the other for a short time, but….each of you…I can never forget the special things about you?" The girl was looking at each of the six mares in pointing out something from them. "Applejack's honesty….Rarity's generosity….Fluttershy's kindness….Rainbow Dash's Loyalty….Pinkie Pie's laughter…and Twilight Sparkle's knowledge for Magic?" Cathy kinda smiled a bit in knowing that each of the Mane Six had great outward characters that best described them in such a way of friendship. "I might never forget those things that are apart of my friends." The Rapzodian girl spoke from letting go of her hug to stand up a bit while trying to keep herself together while not breaking into tears.

"Wahahahaaaaahh…." Pinkie Pie was suddenly letting off a lot of tears and had a hanky near her face before stopping the tears work. "That's to…gaughumm….beautiful?" The pink pony exclaimed from feeling so touch by Cathy's words of going to miss the ponies as well.

"Darlin, we'll miss you a hay of a lot, too!" Applejack patted Cathy on the back in knowing that their feelings are the same, they'll miss the other.

"I'll make outfits of your style, and make them more glamourous then ever? I'll call them…the Cathy line up." Rarity spoke in promising that she help make outfits to be made in honoring her friend.

"And hay, when I'm soaring the skies, I can visit all our spots where we had our adventures." Rainbow Dash smiled a tiny bit, trying to act like her usual as best she can while saying what she'll do to remember Cathy.

"We'll even help fix those spots that were dangerous, so no one will go through what we've experience." Fluttershy spoke with a little assured expression that the dangerous places from the bridge, the Kalidas and any other place will be made safer so none will have to deal what they all went through.

"But the bottom line is, that the special thing about friendship…" Twilight Sparkle spoke in looking up to the girl's eyes in having something important to say. "Is no matter how far we go our separate ways…we're friends for life." The smart pony spoke words of wisdom, that they'll always be friends no matter how far they are from the other.

"Well said indeed Twilight Sparkle." Luna nods with a smile in seeing how well Celestia's student seems to have learn an important lesson like the others.

"Indeed, she and everyone here, has learn a new meaning to Friendship." Celestia nods with a smile in seeing that Twilight and her friends, even Cathy's other friends, seem to have learn this important lesson.

"I'm happy a bit, as long as mommy is happy?" Nyx spoke from feeling that, while the mood is shifting to such a sad state, the black filly hopes that her adoptive mother will be alright from this thankful praise of farewell?

"And maybe, just maybe, someday…we may even see you again?" Ben Mare spoke from looking to Cathy and the Freelance Police, it may have been short, but it was nice to have meant them.

"Oh the moment is so touching, I feel like I'll miss them even after shortly knowing them too?" Phobos rubbed his eyes in feeling like he'll miss the gang here too, even if not knowing them much, he likes them anyhow.

"Daaaugh…make it stop, I can't take the fact I'm missing them already?" Max wailed out in feeling his teary emotions making him break down now, all this discussion talk of missing the other was too much for him to take now.

"There, there little buddy, it'll be alright…somehow?" Sam hug his little rabbit partner to have him just let things out, poor Max just felt like this was over much of their farewells, unlike other times.

Now, Cathy came over to Aphrodite soon after finishing her goodbyes to all those she meant on her journey in Oz.

"Are you ready now?" Aphrodite asked with a friendly smile, if Cathy was now ready after she let herself go in saying her farewell to friends.

"Y-Yes?" Cathy slowly responded and nodded to that question that Aphrodite asked of her. "Hugh-hugh, huuaghmmm?" She sniffed a bit more while looking to all her friends once more. "Say goodbye Toto?" Cathy had her dog give a little wave goodbye from his paw, as the dog seem kinda sad on his own that he never spoke a word. "Sniff..sniff…" Cathy sniffed a bit from when she saw her friends give little waving goodbyes from their hands (or hooves) too. "Yes, I'm rightly ready now?" Cathy stated before turning around to face Aphrodite, awaiting for the good witch to help her get home now.

"Sniff….so are Sam and me to follow along?" Max rubbed his tears a bit from his eyes in finally getting himself together?

"Yeah, we've cried out like little girls, so let's get this show on the road or something?" Sam shook his head in feeling that the duo have let their water works get out long enough.

"Then close your eyes?" Aphrodite stated firstly, as she approached Cathy and told her what to do here. "And tap your heels together…three times?" As Cathy had her eyes shut, Aphrodite instructed the Rapzodian girl of what to do next while the others watched what was going on here?

"Tap-tap-tap!" Soon Cathy taps her red Ruby Slippers together…three times precisely as instructed!

"Okay, now what? Do we have to repeat that step with our bare feet?" Max asked off unsure about what he and Sam need to be doing next from here?

"I don't think so unless we had our own pair of magic Ruby Slippers?" Sam shrug off in thinking that such an idea of performing that tapping shoes won't work for the duo; since they are bare footed?

"And now Cathy, think to yourself?" Aphrodite spoke slowly between Cathy's ears in wanting her to picture something in her mind. "There's no place like home?" As the good witch stated this, she wave her right hand over Cathy's head to help the girl repeat her sentence. "There's no place like home?" That sincere and honest voice that Aphrodite spoke was something for the girl Cathy to follow through.

"There's no place like home?" Cathy repeated those words while going into some sorta trance? "There's no place like home?" Cathy repeated the words again in the same matter of speaking while her eyes were shut. "There's no place like home?" As the girl spoke those words, something began to take effect...?

Without realizing it, a swirling green and white lingo vortex was spiraling around Cathy's spot? And the ones to notice this where not the Rapzodian girl, but Toto and the Freelance Police?

"Arrufhvm….?" Toto yelped in Cathy's arms, but the alien girl was still in the trance of what she was doing.

All around Cathy, Toto and the Freelance Police, the images of everyone, ponies, dragons & other creatures alike in the Emerald City…was vanishing from sight? Aphrodite, Princess Celestia and Luna, the Mane Six, even Chris the Scarecrow, Sammy the Tinwoman, and Danny the Lion….were just fading away from view of those caught in this strange spell?

"Woooh! This is freaky? What's happening Sam?" Max yelped in noticing the freaky stuff happening here and wondered to his partner in what this could very well mean?

"Great Rotations Off Nexus BlueBeard, Quarter-Miles At Stock Markets, And Lady Joanne Slapping Sticks Together?" Sam exclaimed out with a deep expression of being very much surprised in what's happening all around? "We're going through some magical vortex portal across space, time and reality?" The K-9 dog exclaimed in noticing the events happening to them now at this very moment.

"Is that good, since we're seeing everybody vanish into some after images in this messy state?" Max held up a hand to ask from seeing the only ones here are the four of them, but on a bonus side, the Desoto was still nearby?

"I probably can't say since we're the only ones not effected? I'm amazed the Desoto didn't vanish yet?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to exclaim that even he can't figure out what's going on or how this is even happening at all?

"There's no place like home?" Cathy smiled from her shut eye state, as she repeated the chant ever still. "There's no place like home?" Cathy repeated those words, but a bit more louder while the image shows her ruby slippers?

"Tap-Tap-Tap" The image showed Cathy tapping her feet three times like before even if by a repeat clip of the afterimage.

"Boy, can things get any weirder?" Max rubbed his noggin in puzzling how much things can't get much weirder then they already are?

"Careful what you say Max, cause look!?" Sam stated off what his partner spoke off while looking up and had the rabbit follow his gaze.

Then without warning, the image of the Smith's house was now seen falling from a few thousand feet in the air, descending in a spiral formation with nothing to stop it?

"ARruvhhhmmmm…?" Toto flinch in Cathy's arms in seeing what was heading straight for the ones below the actual Smith farm house?

"Ahhh, Sam? Is it me, or are we reliving a 'Deja Vu' image moment of the Smith's house falling?" Max quoted out with a puzzling face in recalling that what they are seeing is very much what they've gone through, only differently done?

"I say yeah, that we're seeing what happened on our first arrival, but with a twist?" Sam nodded his head to his partner's question, that what they are witnessing was how their arrival in Oz all began, except for one part…?

"Which is?" Max asked in not understanding the only twist difference about the now and the back then of a house dropping from the sky?

"That if that's real and when it hits us….we'll be the first ever Freelance Police Pancakes?" Sam exclaimed off to state that if what they are seeing is no illusion, then they best be ready to experience what happened to the Wicked Witch of the East; Ta-She, when the gang came to Oz?

"Then should we start screaming for what we're about to experience what it's like to get killed by a house falling from a thousand feet drop?" Max dryly estimated in feeling that if that house falls on them, then they may as well be pushing up daisies themselves?

"Can't think of anything better to do, so yeah? May as well?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in thinking that they got nothing better to do, so, might as well start letting loose…?

"AAAAHHHuuAAAughhh!" The Freelance Police scream from seeing their light overshadow by….the falling Smith house above them!

The house continued to spin around and fall at a fast rate until….from seeing it's bottom cloud our view….it went dark? "BOOMGruvhhmm….." There was a loud 'boom' noise, sounding like something had just crashed on the ground, and with our view of what happened to Cathy, Toto, even the Freelance Police with it? For now whatever happens from here onwards, will reach a conclusion to all the meaning of this experience for all?

**VISION NOTE:** I've added an extra bit on how the group make their return trip from the castle back to Emerald City. (Which of course, was very funny to make when using the Freelance Police getting their Desoto back, and everyone going through a wild ride, saved them time really.)

_~Important Note Fact:_ The characters that were seen here are OC types from their respective Authors that created them. So while I may or may not use my own OCs at times depending on the question, I am fair to address who are the property owners of those that appear here, so that all will know. (That, and not get angry complainers or suers on my neck?) But enough with that, here's the list below;

*JusSonic is the Author Creator of Ben Mare & Phobos The Moon Dragon.

*Penstrokepony A.K.A., PenStroke is the Author Creator of Nyx.

I've decided to have the Wizard of Oz's true appearance be kept slightly a secret, only to reveal who he was base on afterwards as a surprise. That's why the black mask was used to cover the eye part, so that until recently, nobody really knew who he was until later? So as for the man being base from the Eleventh Doctor, the mysteries of what happened from the first meeting to now, and what shall come 'later', shall be entertaining to those that are fans of the 'Doctor Who' TV Series.

The line Max used about 'Out the window' & 'Nothing but strangers out there' were quoted references from Sam and Max Hit The Road game, which involved a bomb ticking, and was first seen in the introduction of the game itself.

In many cases, the part of explaining the basic understanding of time travel, is by far hard to understand, which makes it funny to use at any time.

I added in the part about the man who was known as the Great Wizard of Oz, couldn't leave while Oz had two terrible wicked witches that first needed to be dealt with. This wasn't used in the film versions, but it was brought up from the episode & OVA animated versions of the Wizard of Oz works. Plus, a little explaining about this never hurt to add in for a positive outlook on how with both evil witches gone, the wizard can leave without worry or concerns.

I had to come up with clever Venture ideas befitting the Mane Six for those that are My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fans. Especially that which perfectly fits their characters to their environment line of work and career, as well as dreams.

And so this comes to a twist of unseen **VISION** right to the end? And you can expect more surprises, the VISION-KING has another moment to unveil the last chapter to seal the deal? While in some cases, many would have expected after the return to Emerald City, we wrap up near the back in Kansas part, but that's not how it's gonna be? Oh no, we have but created where things can really build an exciting twist for our attention. As you can **IN-VISION** it while I explain some parts on what to expect? Firstly, is where Cathy comes to terms in her surroundings of being back home again, and everything looks like it was the same, nothing changed and those she knew, are by her side? But what about the Freelance Police, where are they during this sudden realization of their situation, and was the entire experience in Oz real? Did anyone face dangers, did they even left home, did anyone even say TALKING PONIES? And what's the mysterious case with the Eleventh Doctor, so many questions, and so little time, all this and more will be answered next…time? So kick back, relax, for in the FINAL CHAPTER, all will be explained….and a special 'Announcement' shall be told of what to expect in the future? If you're the excited type, and you've come to enjoy my stories, then you'll wanna know what BIG Plans I have when this story is done….no questions asked?


	19. Chapter 19 No Place Like Home?

Author Note: At long last, my loyal viewers and followers, this story is reaching conclusion. And as we **ENVISION** this scene for a final time, we should know, we had a good time, right? As usual, the "King Of VISIONS" never fails to provide something he likes, and something for others to enjoy as well. And we'll also **VISUALIZE** a special little surprise I've made, from not only what shall come to a closing, but also of another matter to be seen? And if you know anything, you'll know that I'll have a little announcement ready and prepared for what's gonna happen with this story COMPLETED and what shall take the spot light? So kick back and relax, cause the fun is still never ending around here.

_P.S._, to reviewers like JusSonic, hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, and if you like to have this inspire a story version of your own, be my guest to have this work be the guild in such a production?

**Chapter 19) No Place Like Home?**

Suddenly after what took place from Cathy chanting away, she, Toto and the Freelance Police found themselves, except for the alien girl, disappearing into a vortex magical rift? From there, it looked like they were reliving the event of the Smith house crashing down in the Land of Oz? But now after all that's been done and finished, the scene begins to come back into picture?

"There's no place like home?" Cathy spoke from where the scene shows the girl again, but this time, her eyes still shut and…her head resting on a pillow? "There's no place like home?" As Cathy repeated these words, a wet cloth was being placed on her forehead by some female hands gently caring the girl? "There's no place like home?" Cathy was repeating the words ever still, almost like she's in the trance of what she wants to do and that's to return home…which as of 'where' she is however…?

"Oh Cathy, please wake up?" Freeda Smith's voice spoke with concerns by the tone, as we see Cathy really was in a bed?

"Please Cathy, do ever so wake up?" Grandpa Max Smith's voice also spoke with a cautiously worried tone to the girl lying in bed with her eyes still shut?

"There's no place like home?" Cathy muttered in her sleepy state again, aware of what's going on still? "Huuagh…." By the moment she took a breather, she no sooner opened her eyes? "There's no place like home?" Which at the time, she just repeated herself, yet seemed….puzzled?

Suddenly at that moment of sensing herself woken, noticed her surroundings from her rotating eyes to bring in the facts of 'where' she is currently at?

"There's…no place….like…?" Cathy slowly spoke while she had her eyes look around, only to notice that she was not just in bed, covers over her and hands folded onto of the other, but noticed two people near her bedside? "Whah-whah?" Cathy let out a surprise gasp, for before her was her Aunt Freeda Smith sitting near her bed and her Grandpa Max standing behind his sister, both had smiling, yet cautious concerns for the girl.

"Oh Cathy?" Freeda smiled greatly in seeing Cathy had woken her eyes before the two worrying adults. "Oh Cathy, my dear niece?" Freeda patted Cathy's hands to express her concerns for her niece. "It's your dear Aunt Freeda?" Freeda told Cathy on who she was, as both she and Grandpa Smith looked down to the girl with much worry concerns.

"Oh Auntie Freeda?" Cathy spoke with much relief in her voice's tone, as she held her hand to her aunt's clasping hands to hers. "Huuagh, it's you?" The girl took a deep breath to exclaim in seeing this was truly her Aunt Freeda, as the older woman helped remove the wet rag from her niece's forehead.

"Yes Cathy, it's me?" Freeda nodded with a smile in stating that Cathy was right and that it is the girl's aunt, no questions asked.

"And me of course, heheh?" Grandpa Max Smith stated from being nearby Freeda in telling Cathy about his presence as well. "You haven't forgotten, have you?" The short old man asked in case the girl suffered some injury to the brain?

"Grandpa Max? That's really you, right?" Cathy spoke with a slow relief tone too, seeing that even her grandpa was closely real too.

"Hehe-hehhh, I figure you never forget me neither, Cathy?" Grandpa Max giggled a bit with a smile of relief, Cathy's okay and looks like she still remembers him as his grandpa and Freeda as her aunt.

"Well hello there?" Spoke out a voice that sounded familiar out the open window of the room that got some attention? "I say, is anyone at home?" The voice spoke in which Cathy, Freeda, and Grandpa Smith looked to see who was out there by the open window that broke off from the twister event? "I do say, I just dropped by because I've heard a little girl and company got caught in a…" The person that came up in front of the window to talk to Cathy's grandpa…was the Eleventh Doctor? And once more, he turn his head to the right and saw Cathy lying in bed. "Well now, she seems to be alright now?" The good Doctor exclaimed of his surprise, but Cathy seem to stare up in surprise to see the man that got her to go back home (and seem to have played the role of the Wizard of Oz by sheer related appearance) was here before her?

"Yes!" Grandpa Max responded with a cheery tone in seeing this man before him and his family. "She got quote a bump on the head?" Grandpa Max explained from a relief smile expression in telling the Doctor of what they found when they found Cathy. "We were actually starting to believe that dear Cathy was going to be leaving us?" The old man made a little joke in feeling so much relief, that it was silly to think that Cathy would have left him and Freeda like that way, out cold from a bump on the head?

"Oh really now?" The Eleventh Doctor responded a bit in hearing this news while looking down to Cathy with a smile. Which in Cathy's case almost feels like he 'knew' better, like he wasn't worried at all?

"But-but, but I did leave you guys, Grandpa Max?" Cathy spoke with much concern, as she sat up on the bed to talk to those with her. "And that's just the trouble?" Cathy was speaking with such hasty words, Freeda gently held the girl's arms since she was still unwell. "And then I tried to get back for days and days?" Cathy explained herself, which made some of the adults look to the other in confusion?

"There, there, lie quietly now in bed, Cathy?" Freeda gently told her niece while setting her back down on the bed to relax while the Doctor gave a secret nod signal to Grandpa Smith to which, he sorta figured out the signal? "You just had a bad dream?" Freeda Smith told her niece that what she had was something that was a bad dream Cathy must have dreamt up, as the other adults saw what the old woman was doing next was cleaning up a few things like the wet rag.

"Oh no, I…?" Cathy tried to reach out to her aunt that was picking up some things from the night table to put away which she left the bed spot for a moment.

"Hey Cathy!" Chris' voice was heard, as he entered the room with a smile on his face. "Remember me and the rest of the MBC?" At that mentioned part, soon Chris, Sam (Girl) and Danny, all of Cathy's Earth human friends appeared near her bedside. "Your old pal Chris?" Chris smiled in asking if the alien girl remembers him, as the Doctor and Grandpa Max watched this scene take effect.

"Ooohhh? Chris, it's you!" Cathy had let off a signing breath relief with a tiny smile, remembering Chris, Sam (Girl) and Danny, all her friends of the MBC were here.

"And me, Cathy?" Sam (Girl) pointed to herself in reminding her friend of who she was. "Sam? Your best friend?" The Asian girl stated out with a smile in believing that Cathy knows her.

"Geheheeh, of course Sammy?" Cathy let off some chuckles in seeing this was kinda funny in how her friends were asking such silly questions?

"Heck, you couldn't have forgotten my face, could you?" Danny asked with a silly grin on his face in believing that Cathy couldn't have forgotten him. "After all, I'm 'The' Danny, right?" The boy boasted to point in knowing who he himself is that all of the MBC members know of it.

"Hehe, no I couldn't?" Cathy shook her head with a smile, feeling that in seeing her friends beside her, she could never have forgotten them, in her heart. "But it wasn't a dream?" Cathy stated out about the situation of which some say she was dreaming, she felt wasn't that at all? "Huagh…" She took a moment to take in a breath in getting her thoughts together? "It was a place?" Cathy held her left hand into a fist in declaring out her statement to the surrounding members of her friends and family. "And you Chris…And you Sammy….And you Danny…." The girl pointed at each of her mentioned friends in saying something about them being there. "And even you were there to, Doctor?" The girl then pointed up to the window part in stating that the Eleventh Doctor was there too. "But, you said you hadn't meant us?" Cathy recalled the Doctor stating that it was his 'past' self, and that he hadn't meant Cathy or anyone with her during the twister event?

"Oh yes? I believe so?" The Eleventh Doctor slowly responded with a smile and nod in response, but from a certain view, it looked like some believe he just played along in following Cathy's story.

"Heheeheh, Cathy? I think you dreamt us up?" Sam (Girl) laughed a little at hearing Cathy's story, and tried stating it was only a dream.

"Sure, you were under a stressful moment?" Chris responded with a few nods from his head in feeling that was the answer alright.

"Heck yeah, it's a lucky thing we found you in one piece from that window hitting your noggin?" Danny commented in somehow feeling that such a hit on the head caused some un-expected effects?

"Oh my? But I guess you couldn't have been, could you?" Cathy held her head in almost feeling like she was very confused? Could it be that those that she thought to have seen in the land of Oz, were never really there in the first place?

"Oh, we dream up lots of silly things, when we sleep?" Freeda Smith stated when she came into the room to sit near her niece.

"Thank heavens she's alright now?" Grandpa Max nods with a smile in being glad that Cathy is after all, alright in their eyes.

"Oh no, Aunt Freeda? Grandpa Max? I wasn't alright?" Cathy spoke off with concerns in her voice to say what happened was all too real. "You see, this was a real, truly live place!" The girl explained to everyone in the room in trying to understand that she wasn't making this up? "Huuagh…." She took a breath before getting her thoughts together on something? "And I remember that some of them wasn't very nice? It was kinda a dangerous place?" To Cathy, she remembered facing such dangers along the way while in Oz? "But most of it was beautiful?" The girl stated in focusing more on the good sides to what she experienced? "But just the same? All I kept saying to everybody was that I wanna go home?" Cathy stated out in a determine tone in what she wanted all along. "And then, they sent me home?" Cathy stated out in feeling that somehow, she did get sent home, like nothing happened at all?

"Hehehehe?" Some of Cathy's friends of the MBC laughed a bit, the Doctor showed an innocent smile, and the older Smiths just crack a little smile on their faces in hearing Cathy say such things even now?

"Doesn't anybody believe me?" Cathy sat up a bit to ask, while Toto soon came up on her bed to lie with the girl.

"Of course we believe you, Cathy." Grandpa Max Smith nods with an assure and honest face that, despite the story, he believes in his niece being no lier, weather she dreamt the whole thing or not.

"But I really am telling the truth?" Cathy exclaimed in saying that she was not making up any of this, not one bit. "Me, Toto, and…." Cathy was stating that she and her alien dog experienced all of those things, but then suddenly froze her up in remembering, the 'other' part!? "Holly Outer Space Nebula? The Freelance Police! Where are they?" The girl asked out in worry, she had forgot that Sam and Max of the Freelance Police were with her on her journey, but how come they are not here?

"Can't say much there, Cath?" Sam (Girl) shrugs her shoulders in feeling she can't really answer that question for her friend at this time?

"After we found you, we saw the Freelance Police's car outside?" Chris stated from pointing in the spot that can't be seen by the walls, but it's where they found the Freelance Police's Desoto parked out front?

"But they're not on the farm, so we don't know where they are?" Danny shrug off in stating that the group haven't found Sam and Max, so they don't know why or where the duo are precisely?

"Bam-Bam, Bam!" There was some door banging noises coming from Cathy's closet that got everyones attention, could it be...?

"OPEN THE DOOR! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" Max's voice shouted behind the closed door in a copper's authority tone when speaking to criminals.

"Idiot? We're the ones that can't get out?" Sam's voice also came from the same spoke, as he remarked to his partner for forgetting they are the ones trapped in a closet.

"Oh right? HELP! HELP! HEeeeelp!" Max's voice calmly spoke in correcting his statement before changing his tone to a cry for help, if not an annoying kind?

"Nice change in paste?" Sam's voice dryly remarked off in seeing how well his partner had to change his tune to simply ask for some assistance?

"Oh, I'll get them out of Cathy's closet?" Grandpa Smith smiled in seeing where the Freelance Police were and went to get them out.

"Wait Grandpa, last time they…" Cathy tried to stop her grandpa in a sudden memory that happened before when the girl let the Freelance Police out, and it turned into a messy state?

"BREEsfruvhmm….." Soon Mr. Smith managed to get the closet door open, only to find Sam and Max….HOLDING UP A PILE OF CLOSET JUNK OVER THEIR ARMS?

"Hooray! Freedom Once Again!" Max removed his arms from the mountain pile of stuff to cheer that they were out, almost?

"Max! Remember The Last Time You…?" Sam tried to warn his partner of the act he did in removing his force against the towering weight of stuff from the closet until…..

"CLUSsfrupvhmm….." Unfortunately, the stuff the duo were holding up fell all over them, burying them under piles of stuff from the closet? "Popvhmm…." Then Sam and Max popped their heads up from getting out of the pile?

"Again, your mind never ceases to amaze me of it's faults, Max?" Sam had a frowny face in remarking Max's work in once more, removing his hold of support and letting the stuff fall all over them.

"Yeeesh, at least it's not a 'complete' Deja Vu? So what happened?" Max shrug off his shoulders in trying to point out a bright side of a previous event before trying to see where they were?

"BRESSFrivhmm…." With a bad amount of bad luck and a familiar scene replay here, a bowling ball hit Max on the noggin that cut his search short even when Cathy and her friends and family were right near his right side?

"Apparently, it took a bowling ball to knock sense into you not once, but twice in one case, little buddy?" Sam remarked off another sarcasm of what's happen to Max is no big surprise, that was the same thing that happened when the house first crashed in Oz with them in the closet. "Clufruvumm…." The dog knocked the bowling ball off Max's head while helping the rabbit up to his feet. "Or you would noticed, we've got company here?" The K-9 detective pointed in front of him where Cathy, Toto and anybody else they known are in front of Max to see.

"Wow, hey gang…..there you are….and Toto…times two?" Max spoke with looking a bit dizzy, as his swirling face made him see Cathy, the Smiths, the MBC gang, the Doctor all wobbled up and Toto, looked like there were two dogs instead of one?

"What were you boys doing in the closet?" Freeda asked surprised to seeing the Freelance Police again, but inside Cathy's closet seem odd even for them?

"Wait-wait-wait-wait a second? The closet? As in we were in the closet again?" Max held up his arms in stopping everything a bit puzzled and confused in what he just heard now and realized something. "I thought we went through that already when we landed in that strange place with Cathy?" Max stated this out blankly in recalling that this event had already happened before with the copper duo?

"So did I, and I'm having a hard time how what else happened after that?" Sam scratched his noggin in finding the whole, 'back in the same spot as before', a mighty bit strange? Especially after the last thing they recall, was the house falling, again, and on a spot with them below it. very puzzling?

"Wait, you're saying the same stuff Cathy just told us?" Sam (Girl) held up her hands in stopping the duo, it sounds like they're telling the story similar to Cathy's dream?

"But wouldn't that mean, you each had the same dream?" Danny slowly pointed out in looking between the Freelance Police and Cathy puzzled in where he's getting at?

"But that's technically impossible?" Chris exclaimed with a bizarre expression in finding these facts completely odd, as no one should have the same dreams by mere coincidence.

"Augh, Cathy, what's going on?" Max looked to the alien girl in bed in wondering, what's going on that everyone thinks they're crazy look from their expressions shown?

"Right? Your folks and friends sound like we're talking nonsense?" Sam stated from noticing the many puzzled and confused expressions on their faces said otherwise?

"Yeah, and they say they don't believe me?" Cathy shook her head left and right while letting the Freelance Police know what's going on here in her situation?

"Oh really? Then they weren't there?" Max pouted with a frowny face in hearing this right that no one was believing Cathy's story?

"Right Max, we've experienced that journey ourselves!" Sam nodded with a serious face that the duo know better of what they've experienced with Cathy in the Land of Oz.

"And now we'll show you!" Max pointed out that the Freelance Police are gonna tell the story to everyone here.

Soon Cathy smiled in wanting to see Sam and Max back up her story of visiting Oz, and that it was not imaginary or a dream.

"Okay folks, so it's like this?" Sam held up his hands while Max went off, and then came back looking like a scarecrow?

"First, we meant a scarecrow kid, who went by the name of Chris!" Max exclaimed out on what happened first along with their first friend on a journey.

"Wait? That's my name?" Chris stated out in surprise that these guys say they saw him, but as a scarecrow?

"And hear this, he was looking for a brain?" Sam held up his index finger to point out something surprising.

"Must have felt like he wanted to be smart?" Max shrug off in mentioning how this Chris here is smart, but the guy from Oz was missing a brain of his own.

"Moving along, we then meant another person made of tin?" Sam stated out in mentioning of who else they've meant on the journey.

"Sammy the Tinwoman, precisely." Max pointed out while dressing up like someone in a tin can outfit that looked silly?

"Wait, you mean there was a me…made out of tin?" Sam (Girl) asked with a raised eyebrow in finding this hard to swallow for her?

"Yep, you were what we called, a tinwoman and you were looking for a heart?" Sam nodded in stating what the Sammy in Oz was doing in which case, this girl here had already.

"And other then wanting to feel things, you swung an axe pretty good." Max shrug off to mention that the Sammy in Oz had an axe for being an axe-woman.

"Then we meant a lion kid by the name of Danny." Sam stated out the next person while Max tied around a rug on his head with a bow tied onto it to pretend to look like a lion.

"Well I'll be, my name for the king of the beast?" Danny smirked in feeling that this character the duo was mentioning sounded pretty cool to him.

"Too bad that Danny was a coward with chicken legs?" Max remarked off to point out the Danny of Oz was more cowardly like, then a brave guy.

"Hey Now?" Danny snapped off in shock, what did these guys mean that he was a coward while being a brave lion, what gives?

"But what that Danny being a lion wanted, was courage to be braver." Sam stated out that the Danny from Oz was seeking courage, so he could be brave. "But here's where it gets stranger?" The K-9 detective held up a index finger motion to begin telling of another thing that happened.

"Right, we end up meeting a witch, a Demigoddess named Hecate that was after Cathy and us?" Max stated out in noting the fact of a dangerous witch encounter when they enter the Land of Oz while making their first enemy there.

"Oh my, witches you say?" Grandpa Smith gasped a bit surprise to hearing that the Freelance Police fought witches, even more if that was the same place Cathy went too?

"That's right, but then with a scoop of water that we brought from our pony pals?" Sam stated out from grabbing a nearby pitcher of water in his hands after saying how the duo obtain it though.

"Pony Pals?" The MBC gang repeated a bit stumped to hear this, did the Freelance Police actually say that? Small horses had actually helped these two out in some way?

"Yep, they helped us chase a rain cloud, got electrocuted and filled up a bucket of water for Cathy." Max nods the fact about there being ponies while pointing out the facts of what happened during the moment of getting a bucket full of water.

"Where she splashed the stuff all over the wicked witch!" Sam stated out in holding a pitcher of water in saying how Cathy did the job. "Splasvhhmmm…." Then to demonstrate his point, he splashed water on Max's fur.

"Ahhh….What a Woooorld?" Max cried out in pretending to be melting by dropping to the floor, just how Hecate did it.

"Dear me, what happened then?" Freeda held her hand to her mouth in wondering whatever happened afterwards?

"We drove back to the Emerald City by our Desoto!" Sam shrug off to throw the pitcher empty of water away when he mentioned this, but there was a crash sound that happened afterwards?

"Which we found and got us there lickety-split." Max declared out in noticing that they had found their ride and had quickly made a drive to the city.

"Where we meant the Wizard to take us home?" Sam stated from where he and Max looked to the Eleventh Doctor, who stared innocently at them without showing weird signs of knowing of what's going on.

"But then the fiasco happened that we miss our ride, meant the good witch and goddess of love, and helped get us back?" Max pointed out that there was a problem, so a good witch helped them and Cathy return home which is where they are now.

This was all much to take in, only Cathy and Toto smiled at their friends while everyone else, stared at them puzzled?

"And without no understanding reasons, got stuck in the closet for a second time when we saw the house fall flat on us?" Sam shook his head in feeling a bit bothered by the sudden notion that the Freelance Police are inside the building and appear unhurt when the house fell on them, and they and Cathy appeared in different places?

"Maybe there's a hole in the closet spot and that's how we got out or 'in', there all over again?" Max shrug off in stating that maybe there was a hole that allowed the Freelance Police to slip in without getting hurt as much, if that's even possible?

"Hohohohohho….." Suddenly, everyone was laughing at the joke spoke by the Freelance Police. Of course, this left Sam and Max staring confused, which Cathy and Toto shared, except the Doctor stared in some interest in their story more then before.

"Well how do you like that, they're not believing us?" Sam shook his head off in feeling astounded that the group of Cathy's folks don't believe their words?

"Ah come on? You gotta believe us?" Max whined out to complain in hearing this, and didn't like being called a lier. "HE'S THE PROOF! Tell them doc.?" Max pointed to the Eleventh Doctor in asking the man to tell the story like it is, after all, the guy was the wizard after all?

"Oh yes, I quite agree that I was there, and we meant?" The Eleventh Doctor spoke in just easily giving in without making much a fuss, which seemed strange?

"See?" Max pointed with a smile to showing that he and Sam are not loopy, that's gotta prove it….right?

"Please fellas, he's just messing with you?" Sam (Girl) waved off in remarking how the doctor person was just playing along with the duo's vivid imaginary minds.

"We can tell that from his face, that he's good at confusing people?" Danny pointed that from seeing the Eleventh Doctor, he seems kinda like a pushover and not much someone to lie to anyone?

"Right, it's amazing that he can do that?" Chris nods in agreement that the Eleventh Doctor could fool anyone with his innocent act, it's hard to see anything of worry or caution of any expressions to be seen?

"But-but-but, but but but….AUuughh….I'm being kept in the denial?" Max was trying to argue this out, but groans in seeing that he was getting no where at all, fast?

"Frankly I'm surprised anyone would believe such a hair-brain excuse of a story like that one?" Sam shook his head in finding that what they tried to tell was more fairy tale and friction then facts? A magical land, goddesses, witches, wizards, Kalidahs, PONIES of magic and that can fly and talk, why who wouldn't feel that someone was crazier then they sounded with such silly accusations?

"It was the storm, that weather has a habit of messing up folks minds and tricking them?" Grandpa Smith stated to point to his head in letting the Freelance Police know it's possibly just an effect to their minds. After all, that was no ordinary storm, it was alien-related then what happens on Earth?

"And maybe the part of having the same dream was also an effect of the storm?" Aunt Freeda stated out in feeling that perhaps the shared dream was something of that twister's effect? Such things can and may indeed explain such matters that can't be done by normal science of Earth logic?

"Ugghhh….in short, now even 'these' people find our excuses as an excuse?" Max groans out even more in seeing that no one is actually believing a word of a far-fetch tale?

"Well let's not despair, at least we've helped to keep Cathy safe like we promise?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to point out the one good thing that happened with the duo.

"Well, I suppose that's the upside, I guess?" Max slowly responded in finding that knowledge to be, kinda okay, in his book?

"And a promise kept is a promise earned." The Doctor spoke out with a generous smile across his face in hearing that discussion. "In a way, despite how you say such a story, we believe in the one where you did help the girl, Cathy, return home…" The good doctor stated out as a positive outlook to the situation they've all dealt with. "In good time?" The Eleventh Doctor declared out in a hidden statement when he used those words.

The Freelance Police stared a bit puzzled at that last part the Eleventh Doctor said, sounding just like what he said when he left Oz's Emerald City in the TARDIS?

"Oh, but anyway, Toto?" Cathy soon looked over to Toto with a smile on her face, sat a bit up before holding her dog with care. "Everyone, it's alright." The girl exclaimed that at this moment, all is right with her, Toto and even the Freelance Police. "Because we're home!" The girl expressed such happiness in knowing that she, her dog and friends are back home now. "Huuagh…Home? Huagh-haaugh?" The girl held Toto tight with love and was just feeling so overly excited to look around her place. "And this is my room? Huuagh…" Cathy stated in recognizing this place, as her room to sleep in which was where she fell in during the twister event. "And you're all here? Huagh-haaugh?" Cathy expressed with such joy in seeing all the people she knows, her grandpa, her aunt, her friends from the MBC, the Doctor and the Freelance Police were all accounted for. "And I'm not gonna leave here, EVER-EVER again!" She looked to Freeda and shook her head 'no' in stating she'll never leave to run away again. "Huagh…Because I love you all! Huagh…" Cathy took a breath moment to look up in expressing her feelings of caring for those with her which made them all smile greatly. "And…" The girl paused a bit to think up of what else she wanted to tell to the others? "Oh Auntie Freeda?" Cathy looked to her aunt with a smile in wanting to tell her something very important. "Huagh-Huaghmm…." She rubbed out a few happy tears, held Toto before saying what she wanted. "There's no place like home?" Cathy happily decree out the thing she has learned with a smile, that it's her home and friends with family that are all important to know….true happiness…comes from those that care about you.

"Well said Cathy, and do I have some good news for you!" Grandpa Smith spoke out in having some news for Cathy that could really cheer her up. "We've decided that, even though Miss Deville got the law paper, we've found a loop hole to go against her, so that Toto won't be taken." The short old man declared out news that even the Freelance Police found surprisingly good to hear.

"You mean…?" Cathy spoke in nearly gasping, as she held Toto who smiled at her in knowing what this could mean.

"Yes dear, Toto is going to stay, and he'll never be taken away from you?" Freeda nodded with a sincere smile in letting her niece know, that Toto, who would have been taken by the mean Deville, is staying with them and the law won't touch him.

"Oh, how Super-Galactic!" Cathy cheered with excitement, and she went to hug her aunt and grandpa for joy by what she heard.

But then from all the excitement, Cathy's arms stretched to have one each hug her Aunt Freeda & Grandpa Smith at the same time, much to anyone noticing this stretchy ability.

"Hey, Cathy's got her stretchy powers again?" Max pointed out in seeing for the first time, Cathy is able to stretch again?

"Guess the effects from being in Oz has worn off?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in thinking that with what happened in the Land of Oz, what cut off Cathy's alien abilities to remain an Earth human…are now gone.

"Wooh, Cathy, um…" Chris spoke from a hush tone in trying to point out an alert to the girl showing off her 'ability' right now.

"You're arms…Cath?" Danny whispered in pointing to someone by the window watching the whole thing Cathy was doing.

"You're stretching them in front of a stranger here?" Sam (Girl) silently whispered in noting the fact, that while the Freelance Police know of the Smith's alien origin, the Eleventh Doctor hasn't been told and it could blow their cover?

"Oh don't mind me, I've seen Rapzodians before and the knowledge of Rapzodia, so it's no 'small' world, for me." The Doctor held up his hand in stating that all is alright and nothing is wrong of knowing who Cathy was, especially when he first saw her during the 'runaway' from home stage.

"Well isn't this the sight of a near happy ending?" Sam smiled in seeing that what he and Max are seeing, are a happy family hugging the other in joy.

"Yeah, that it is….so…what do we do now?" Max nods in agreeing to that stuff displayed here before slowly asking the next thing…what happens now?

"Well seeing that the case of bringing Cathy back to her home and seeing as we've succeed, I say we're finished here?" Sam shrug off his shoulders from seeing that the duo kept Cathy safe, brought her home, and now the heat of things from taking dogs away and even evil witch adventures are already pass over.

"So wait, we can just head out now?" Max asked off puzzled if this is the moment where it's time to leave the scene, with everything already finished for them?

"Awww, do you guys have to go?" Cathy spoke a little upset after letting go of her hugged Aunt Freeda and Grandpa Smith.

"Arruvhmm, bark!" Toto whines a bit from hearing that Sam and Max have to get going now, and having the copper duo around was very nice too?

"Sorry Cathy, but as Freelance Police, we have our cases." Sam sadly shook his head in telling the truth like it is, they can't stay after a job is done.

"No matter the force, we aim to fight through it all, guns and fist style!" Max declared out in his own meaning of what the duo must do now, senseless, but true.

"My word, you fellas sure have some strange hobbies?" Grandpa Smith spoke a bit puzzled in hearing what the copper duo are trying to say?

"But at least, they try to help, that's what's important." Freeda spoke with a tiny smile that if the Freelance Police try to help in their cases, then so be it.

"You know, these two guys are alright by 'the' Danny's book?" Danny spoke with a little smile in seeing that pass the Freelance Police's appearance 7 characteristics, they can be alright guys.

"In a way, they kinda remind us of…well, us?" Chris spoke from feeling that from judging how much Sam and Max act and do things, it's almost like the MBC group are seeing themselves, kinda way?

"Sure…a crazy dog and a hyper-active rabbit, that sounds somewhat more like Cathy and Danny?" Sam (Girl) shrug off to smile in making a little joke comment in 'who' seems to match who here?

"Heeeyy?" Cathy and Danny snap off in feeling a little offended which Sammy smiled sheepishly to wave off that she meant no harm in what she said.

"Well, seeing my services have been finished and my check in on Cathy's health is swell, I'll be taking my own leave." The Eleventh Doctor spoke to the adult Smiths in seeing that all things are well, and that he'll be going on his own business. "Farewell, Smiths, enjoy the time and adventure's lessons for the day." The good doctor exclaimed from waving a little farewell to those in front of him by the window before turning around to go another direction.

With that, the Doctor leaves the window view before anyone can get him to stop.

"I guess we better follow the good doctor's lead, Max?" Sam pointed his thumb out the open broken window in what the duo gotta do now?

"Taking a lesson in science helps department?" Max randomly stated out a thought that came to him when Sam said 'follow the doctor's lead' statement?

"I meant heading out?" Sam made a stern face in correctly stating about just leaving and not that other stuff the rabbit guessed out?

"Oh that part?" Max spoke slowly in surprise in seeing that's what his partner meant for them, how silly for him to think otherwise?

"Thanks again for helping Cathy, boys?" Freeda smiles to nod in being grateful that the Freelance Police managed to help keep Cathy safe and look out for her.

"Yep, and for watching out for Toto." Grandpa Smith nods with a smile to also quote about the duo heaping to take care of Cathy's lovable alien dog too.

"No sweat, I've handled crazy dogs before?" Max waved off in feeling that such compliments were of no big deal to him, he's dealt with them since he's with Sam.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Maniac-Rabbit?" Sam made a stern expression in feeling insulted by what Max had gone and said to about that comment involving him, per-say?

"You know, when Cathy's ever better, maybe we should add these guys as MBC members?" Danny spoke out in thinking to himself, as in how cool it might be to have Sam and Max of the Freelance Police, as MBC members?

"I doubt it Danny, they're too….unpredictable?" Sam (Girl) shook her head off in imagining how oddly weird it be to having the copper duo on their team?

"Well, let's just say, we stick to our thing? And the Freelance Police, stick to there." Chris spoke in casually saying how they just keep what they got going for them, one sticks to being who they are, and so does the other one.

"Bark-bark, rurffvhmm…." Toto barked to approach the Freelance Police, looking happy at the duo.

"Toto and I will always remember our adventures with you guys, so…" Then Cathy lean a bit from her bed, stretched her limbs to give the Freelance Police a surprise hug. "Thanks a lot for helping a Rapzodian out?" Once that was over, Cathy got out of her hugging moment, to the Freelance Police whole smiled and blush at those sweet words.

"Ahh shot little lady, weren't nothing at all?" Max rubbed his nose off in speaking a bit western in seeing how they were given thanks, and by such a sweet little alien girl too.

"Right, just doing our job!" Sam responded while ignoring Max's habit of speaking like a cowboy? "Alright Max, let's head to the Desoto!" Sam stated in their time to get going back to their ride and to get ready to head home.

"Can I…." Max was about to ask for the usual thing of wanting to drive, only to get the usual response.

"No, I'm driving!" Sam snapped off in cutting Max's sentence in knowing 'too' well what his answer to the rabbit driving is going to be.

"Goodbye Sam and Max! Bye-Bye!" Cathy waved out her hand, as the rest of the Smiths and the MBC members were waving goodbye in the same manner when the copper duo were passing by the front door that lead out.

Soon the Freelance Police exited the Smith farm house after saying their goodbyes and wishing Cathy the best of luck, both her and for Toto. It wasn't long before the duo spotted their ride, the Desoto nearby where Danny said it was at. But another strange thing happened that was puzzling the Freelance Police? In back of their ride was their Time Machine and nearby was the Doctor's TARDIS ride a few feet away from it? Now this made a lot of questions start coming up and many of the duo were wondering what this means?

"Ugh Sam, what does this mean?" Max asked a little off in seeing that their Time Machine is closer then where they left it on the drive of dropping Cathy off at her farm?

"Beats me, I don't have a clue myself?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in finding he has no idea what's going on much himself, which is unusual even now?

"Think it was them ponies that did this? Maybe those Mane Six gals?" Max asked off to his partner in thinking that the culprits were the Mane Six that did this?

"Now how can a world we got back from mysteriously have brought along ponies to do this?" Sam looked to his partner with a strict look in asking a rhetorical question like that one.

"I don't know, just guessing?" Max shrug off his shoulders in stating that he doesn't know either, but was just guessing it off at the tip of his tongue?

"Right, like I'm guessing to figure you out?" Sam shook his head off in sarcastically stating that he's been trying to figure what makes Max, well…Max?

"Perhaps this was all to prepare to take another trip in time, gentlemen?" A voice spoke that when the Freelance Police look again, they saw….the Doctor! The Eleventh Doctor stood between the TARDIS and the Freelance Police's Time Machine.

"Well if it isn't the ever puzzling, time traveling man himself, the Doctor?" Sam shook his head and had his hands on his waist in seeing 'who' has come to greet the duo.

"Yeah! By the way….where are these gentlemen you speak?" Max responded off with some agreement before asking a random question he got confused about?

"He meant us, Sock-Head!" Sam remarked off his dense partner for not getting that they were the only ones the good Doctor was talking to.

"Oh right?" Max slowly nods in seeing that it was the Freelance Police the Eleventh Doctor was addressing, how he missed that, is a mystery?

"So tell me, how has the experience of Time, Space and Reality traveling done for you?" The Doctor asked in seeing how much experience these two have done in experiencing the thrill of time travel?

"You know all that?" Sam asked a bit surprised that the man going by, the Doctor, even knows so much more then the copper duo let off? "But how?" The K-9 detective shrug off his arms in wanting to know, how this guy was doing this of knowing when they didn't say?

"I'm the Doctor?" The Eleventh Doctor exclaimed in pointing to himself in answering that question, very quick and very simple.

"Yeah, we know who you are, we're asking 'how' you had that answer?" Max remarked off a bit annoyed that this guy said his name and not an answer the duo are looking for?

"Because of an easy explanation. Would you care to listen?" The Doctor proclaimed out in having a way to answer the question the Freelance Police want, however...

"I rather shot sponges in my ears then listen to a story?" Max dryly stated in feeling that he rather do anything else then hear another long story, he's heard enough already?

"True, last story Max listen too, nearly got him to go mad?" Sam pointed out in recalling the story that Chris the Scarecrow told nearly got Max to lose his mind.

"But not as much as that small 'dog' working for Hecate? How he come into this world or…the other world?" Max rhetorically stated in an urge to lose himself in recalling what ever happened to that Droopy Dog character guy?

"Just be thankful he's now working as a Haberdasher now, little buddy?" Sam shrug off his arms to say to Max that at least that character has a new job and no longer working for Hecate is the plus side.

"That's the thing about time? Every space and reality works in functioning different areas, of different time lines of where history takes them." The Doctor explained some scientific facts that explain the events that happened over the course of any event that time has no limits to what happens.

"And the pony thing?" Sam asked off a bit puzzled in liking to know a certain fact; concerning of ponies like the Mane Six, etc.?

"Yeah, what about them?" Max nods in agreement, wanting an explanation about the ponies they saw in Oz?

"They are an evolved horse species through scientific reasonings that some go so forth to say….it's magic." The Doctor explained the reasoning behind the ponies, between the Earth types, to flying Pegasus types, to lastly magic Unicorn types.

"Boy, trying to explain how magic works is more headache then I thought?" Max rubbed his head in feeling like just trying to understand such facts is a real pain, and that's something?

"But tell us, which of you are the Doctor we meant, anyway?" Sam asked with a curious expression in which Doctor of this moment knows them, the past or future, or present, so confusing?

"Surprisingly, I'm the same one you meant in Oz, then again on my travels here and after surviving the storm, came to greet you?" The Doctor explained out that he's the very same, but only meant the Freelance Police and Cathy on different time periods of different areas over the course.

"Okay, so we meant you already, before our first meeting?" Max pointed out in first patching together the key statements in figuring out some things? "Which means we known you before you knew us? But you already knew who we were and we didn't know you, and…." But as Max tried to figure the stuff out, he held his head and soon exploded in agony. "AAHHHHHAAAAAhhhh, I CAN'T THINK SENSE OF THIS?" The hyper-active maniac lune of a rabbit exclaimed in finding all of this was too hard for him to get any of it?

"Like I said Max, try not to think about the time facts too much, or it'll give you a splitting headache?" Sam shook his head while stating that his partner should let it go, cause figuring out such problems is more trouble then one knows?

"For now, I must go?" The Doctor stated with a kind and humble response to the copper duo that he'll be leaving now. "Your Time Machine is also fixed while you were…away, we shall say?" The man exclaimed in mentioning how he did things here while Sam and Max had their adventure in Oz, which to many, time travel is hard to explain how anything can happen?

"Alright, Max, get in the Time Machine while I back up the Desoto." Sam issued out to his partner in what they gotta be doing now before leaving this place.

"Roger Sam!" Max responded off by salute performance before the rabbit went to the Time Machine and Sam had to go bring the car in.

Then after a surprising moment, the Freelance Police drove the Desoto into the Time Elevator Machine, and soon they looked out to seeing the Eleventh Doctor boarding his TARDIS for his own trip.

"Well gentlemen, good luck on your own time of adventures? If you need some assistance, you can just call for…the Doctor?" The Eleventh Doctor spoke in giving his one last farewell to the Freelance Police, as he has his own adventures to be going through now.

"Same to you, buddy?" Sam signal waved off to the Eleventh Doctor in wishing him the best and safe travels too.

"And watch out for them rifts in the space-time continuum, they're a hazardous to our health?" Max issued off a friendly warning for the good Doctor to watch out for, during such a travel.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam shook his head in exclaiming how once more, Max has made a joke comment before their time of leaving this scene.

Suddenly, there was a bit of mix music from the 'Doctor Who' theme playing, as both the TARDIS & Time Machine shut their doors to take off by vanishing acts? "Frrusvhhmmm…." And if that wasn't strange, both rides were swirling in a rift portal in traveling across the time, space and reality of the universe itself? Truly at this moment, nothing could be stranger then what we are seeing that's happening here?

"Sam, I gotta go to the bathroom?" Max's voice was heard out in requesting to use the little 'rabbits' room out of nowhere?

"You should have gone before we left, Fossil-Head? Take the one two stories down your right?" Sam's voice remarked off to his partner for asking such a thing now before giving directions in where his partner had to go.

Well alright, 'almost' anything else could be even stranger then that one? Just as both the Time Machine and the TARDIS spiral across the vortex and were gone, just like that?

Soon the entire scene goes dark, as something appears on the screen with words in the middle saying this….

**THE END**

Voice Actors:

Cathy Smith - Andrea Libman

Mr. Hugo Smith, Cathy's grandpa - Ian Corlett

Freeda Smith, Cathy's aunt - (Unavailable?)

Toto II (A Alien Dog that looks like Wendy's dog, Matise) - Toto (Just your normal Dog voice)

Chris - Sam Vincent

Danny - Matt Hill

Sam - Anna Cummer

Aphrodite, The Goddess Of Love - Lisa Kudrow

Cruella Deville - Susanne Blakeslee

Hecate, The Underworld Goddess - Peri Gilpin

Two Winged Wolf Minions Of Hecate - Jon Cryer Jim Cummings

The Eleventh Doctor - Matt Smith

Extra Guest: Sam & Max of the Freelance Police - David Nowlin & William Kasten

**The Little Ponies recognizable in the Film**

Mane Six:

Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong

Applejack - Ashleigh Ball

Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball

Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain

Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman

Fluttershy - Andrea Libman

Royal Pony Sisters:

Celestia - Nicole Oliver

Luna - Tabitha St. Germain

Other Extra Pony Cast:

Derpy - Tabitha Gt. Germain

Granny Smith - Tabitha St. Germain

Spike - Cathy Weseluck

Mig Macintosh - Peter New

Apple Bloom - Michelle Creger

Sweetie Belle - Claire Corlett

Scotaloo - Madeleine Peters

Apple Strudel - (Unavailable?)

Iron Will - Trevor Devall

Shinning Armor - Andrew Francis

Followed by singer voices for the other Pony Cast

(The same from their own TV Series)

**VISION NOTE:** The scene where the Freelance Police explain their version of what happened to the girl came from the Tom & Jerry version of the Wizard of Oz Film.

It was never explained about what Toto's situation from what happened in the first place, got settled, so I added that part in myself.

At the end I decided to use a scene reference from the ending seen from the Doctor Who Season One & Two to give it that interesting and mysterious finish touch for this story revolving around time travel.

**VISION-ANNOUNCEMENT:** Well boys and girls, we have finally reached the **VISION** of completing a story of the Wizard Of Oz film of a Three-Some CROSSOVER like never before? From a live-action film, to a Japanese TV Series made in English, and to a funny use of Tom & Jerry, things like that are hard to come up with, but not around here? Now the work here can be used to inspire others to create 'Wizard Of Oz' Fanmakes of such excitement, it'll almost be impossible to say that we would wonder if there is gonna be much thriller adventure in it? Well now the VISION-KING has provided it, and now the rest of whoever wants to make a story of their own be as much fun as this one, using such crossing of difficulty that be hard on some, and is right here to make it easier, be my guess? As of right now, I have now in preparation for the next big story work which will be explained in another 'This Is The MASK, TALK SHOW', in which case is going to be the BIG Plan of (dramatic-Moment) my next Game Fanmake Story! If you've seen my Kingdom Hearts Fanmake, and enjoyed such excitement, then get ready for a story to be on comparison that will start lots of characters in a Tournament base game of what has been seen in the past? That's right, if you have the knowledge of what I mean, and have seen such online, then you'll enjoy what's gonna come up…soon? Until that time comes around, I shall bid many of you farewell, and do so please enjoy this work as much as possible,….for very soon, another exciting story is gonna come on FANFICTION for our intriguing minds to enjoy, oh yes indeed…


End file.
